Family Ties
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Naruto, Haku and Gaara were orphans until they were aken under the wings of two dangerous assassins. But living in a world filled with blood can they hope to find love and understanding? Yaoi, Yuri, Het pairings. Read AN in final chapter
1. A Fallen Star

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way, shape, or form making a profit with this story. Everything relating to Naruto--the characters, locations, jutsus, etc--rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but Hidama (and several others) belong to me and only me. I will point out what is mine though later on. The plot idea is a 'what if' from the joined story 'Guilty Until Innocent'.

**Warnings:** There will be yaoi/yuri/het pairings and might/might not be lemons. Read at your own discretion but don't bother writing a flame saying you don't like this pairing, the way I made the characters OOC and/or my own personal characters. It's not worth even reading such crack.

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ A Fallen Star +

            The sky is so dark but even so there is light out. The stars glitter softly, as if vainly trying to hold the darkness back. I continue to wait, waiting until the clouds ever so slowly move on to reveal the moon in its fullness. I sigh deeply, closing my eyes as I feel the light beat down on me through the window. With my eyes close I can still imagine the dark velvet encrusted with glittering diamonds surrounding a gleaming pearl. Gods how I love the sky at night.

            I can hear footsteps that are too heavy to be my sons but I refuse to open my eyes. I hear the chair across from me scrap along the floor, the wood creaking ever so softly as it accepts the weight. I can feel his eyes on me before looking away. Neither of us says anything but why should anything be said? After a while, I break the silence.

            "The boys?" I ask quietly.

            "Sleeping. I just came from checking on them," he replies.

            "Good." Silence once more reigns between us but I don't care. I can hear him sigh however faint it is but I wait, with my eyes still close. I don't have to wait very long.

            "Are you sure about this?" he finally asks. "The boys are excited as hell but, what makes you so certain they'll allow them to enter?"

            "I have my ways." Slowly I open my eyes and look at him. Sighing I reach up and remove a long chain tucked into my loose shirt. I pull out a pendent that resembles a spiral taking the form of a leaf but it looked like it had been stained a dark red. "I was given this, a very long time ago from two brothers who saved my life and swore a blood oath to never harm me. With each new leader, they swear the same thing in order to keep my allegiance. Not once did I ask a favor for I never saw a reason to--until now."

            I can tell he's curious, the way his hand twitches before slowly moving forward and hold the pendent in his fingers. I let him examine it silently but still my body grows tense at having such close contact. He looks up at me before letting it drop so it came to rest on the swell of my breasts. "We've come this far without looking back," he said finally. I just nod and slowly stand.

            "You should know me by now, Zabuza; I always keep my promises." On silent feet I leave, making my way to the rooms where my sons sleep, just to check on them. I stop at the door and silently, push it open then close it behind me. The curtain had been drawn to block the light, the occupants sleeping peacefully. I silently walk up to the space between two beds and watch silently.

            My kit lays in a tangle of bed sheets, sprawled out on the large bed. My lips quirk as I reached out and manage to tug the blankets free from his legs, straightening them as I cover him properly. He mutters something under his breathe but doesn't wake up. He was never one to sleep peacefully through the night but I still love him. My pup, though, is sleeping silently on his side, facing the wall across from his brother. Walking over I gently rest my hand on his shoulder. I feel the sand swirl under my feet and over my hand but I have come to expect it. His slumber is dreamless but I gently rub his shoulder and withdraw my hand. The golden grains feel rough against my skin as I retreat but I give a silent nod, watching as the sand shifts back into my pup's bed. I move to the third bed that is set against the far wall, watching as the figure sleeps silently. They say first impressions are the most important but people also say don't judge others by looks alone. The young adult sleeping there has the soft features of a young woman, long hair spread loose on the pillow, a white rabbit curled against her flat chest, also sleeping. People don't know it but this child is no girl but no one has ever bothered to ask. I gently pull the blanket over his shoulders before I pull back.

            "I'll see you all in the morning. Sleep well," I whisper and silently head back to my room. Closing the door behind me I walk towards the small table, briefly noticing the Head-Cutter sword leaning against the chair. My partner is already sleeping so I make sure not to awaken him. I remove my sword and set it down next to the packs, remove my shoes followed by my pants and shirt which I toss into the nearby chair. I pick up a large silver comb carved into the shape of a crescent moon with an ivory fox set in the metal and sit on the edge of my bed, pulling my braid over my shoulder and set it loose. Slowly I run the comb through my hair, letting my mind drift back to the day this all started, the day I had escaped my nightmare and began a life anew.

_            A lone figure stumbled her way through the unfamiliar forest, tripping over upturned roots but it couldn't be helped. She was filthy with blood-caked dirt, the outfit she wore couldn't even be considered a rag, and her long mat was matted and tangled into a disgusting mess. But beneath the dirt and blood were bruises and broken bones. She clutched at her wrist wrapped in filthy bandages, hissing behind clenched teeth with every movement. They thought she was dead but she fooled them all. But, how could she get her revenge in her condition?_

_            She tripped but she couldn't stop herself in time. She grunted in pain as she landed on her shoulder, jarring her injured wrist but she couldn't find the strength to get up anymore. She wanted to die, she wanted to just give up and rest but no. HE spared her, HE gave her a reason to continue living, HE gave her a mission. Pushing herself up she hissed and moved onto her knees, slowly rising but before she could take a step she heard a twig snap. She spun around quickly and felt her heart stop._

_            A man dressed in robes of a monk looked as startled as her but didn't dare move, even when she growled at him he refused to move. He looked to be middle-aged with no hair but his eyes were a deep forest green, reminding her of the lush fields she used to love running in at home or the man that stole her heart--she shook her head and stared him down._

_            "Go away," she hissed angrily, hoping he wouldn't see through her bluff. She wasn't sure if she could fight him off if he tried something but she was not giving up._

_            "Child, what has happened to you?" he asked, stepping forward but pulled back when she swiped her hand at him. He stayed where he was, studying her battered form. In the back of his mind he remembered seeing women in her condition, women who had been abused repeatedly but the only difference was her eyes were filled with a raging fire that threatened to consume everything in her path._

_            She had nothing left to offer, her reserves were used up and even if she had the power there was no way she would have been able to run away on three legs. She saw him moved and made to fight/flee but froze at the unexpected gesture._

_            The monk held out his hand to her. "I would say that I will not hurt you, child, but judging from the look on your face, I doubt that you'd believe me."_

_            "And why should I?" she growled at him._

_            He removed a small knife from his sleeve and placed the sharp point just below his wrist. With a grunt of pain, the monk sent the blade between the two bones of his forearm._

_            "Upon the blood from this wound," he said, the pain evident in his voice, "I make my vow that I will not harm you in any way."_

_            Her eyes widen as blood began to fall. He could have used that knife to hurt her, to make her suffer some more but instead he used it upon himself. He even swore a vow that he wouldn't harm her. No one had ever done that for her before but, could she trust him? What if this was a trick? She looked at the knife and could see the blood spreading. He was willing to shed his own blood for her._

_            The battered woman moved slowly, her body protesting in pain, and her mind screaming to get far away. She stopped before him, her damaged arm held tightly to her chest and wrapped in ragged cloth. "Can I trust your vow?" she asked slowly. "What happens when your wound heals?"_

_            "The scar will remain as proof but, should I ever break my vow, then you may take my life as payment," he said with calmness. He didn't flinch when her icy eyes bore into his yet bit back a gasp of pain as she removed the knife, his eyes never leaving hers as she wrapped her injured hand around the gaping hole. Slowly, he covered her hand with his own, feeling his blood seep through their fingers and noting her hiss of pain at the contact. "I only wish to help. If you'll let me."_

_            That seemed to seal the deal as she gave him the briefest of nods. "I don't need help... but I'd be a fool if I ignored a possible ally."_

            The comb went still as the memory fades from my mind. That monk had never once broken the vow, even to the day he died. I close my eyes but continue combing my hair, picking out the small tangles until it flowed from scalp to end, finding a small amount of joy as I run my fingers through the silken strands.

            I had no name of my own but I remember one night the monk found me studying the stars intently when I should have in bed, resting and healing. We sat up most of the night, watching the stars shine their brilliance but I noticed how a star shot through the sky, silently falling to the ground below. I was that star. I had fallen, slowly losing my brilliance but unlike those that had fallen I had refused to give in. Pure or tainted I vowed that no one would ever take that away from me.

            Hidama. 'Even when a star has fallen, it can still shine,' was what he told me. From that day on I was simply known by that name and that name alone.

            I still remember the hellish pain as I sought to grow stronger. The first few months were difficult; having to retrain my body to accept food and water was one but the other was not to strike out at anyone who even so much as made a motion to come near me. To this day I'm still guarded but I've also learned to channel my emotions more effectively.

            I pause and look at my sword. It's a simple katana blade on first appearance but this was specially made and had been given as a gift. Sharp enough to split a hair lengthwise and perfectly balanced to rest on the tip of my finger. The sheath could also be used as a weapon as I have proven to my enemies several times in the past with its sharp edge and its weight made it a good shield when times called. But that was not the only gift I received during my time recovering. I set my comb down beside me and gently finger the golden wrist guard adorning my right arm.

            My wrist had been--ruined beyond all means. How could I extract my vengeance when I couldn't use my hand? How could I kill those bastards without being in pain? That's when the monk introduced to me to two brothers who would later, help me decide my future. Of course I did not trust them but not once did they give me a reason to kill them. They helped me, taught me all they knew, became my alias and before I knew it I gave them my trust. They knew what I truly was but never once judged me. I think my respect for them grew even more that day. When the healing and training had finished, I knew I was ready. I was afraid to go back, feeling that I would fail but they gave me courage to overcome my fear and even swore that if I didn't return, they would come find me and bring me back no matter the cost. I left--and returned back with my mission fulfilled. But, what could I do with my life? The slave ring was gone, those that had the sick joy of using me and many others were dead, but I would never be the same. That's when they asked me if I would now help them.

            The two brothers wanted to create a village, a village where they and their "shinobi allies" could live in peace. A hidden village--of ninjas. I was surprised; I've heard of ninjas but like others I had assumed a great many things such as they were nothing than heartless assassins.

I was mistaken.

            Ninjas are a lot like samurais, each holding their own code of honor. For samurais it was Bushido--the way of the warrior, for ninjas it was Nindo--their ninja way. Both fought not only for the sake of their clan but their people, their village, and their leader. I thought long and hard when they told me of their plans. What could I help them with? I was not about to become breeding-stock but they asked if I would help them train future generations. I ended up thinking long and hard about this for several months before agreeing.

            I won't admit it, but I miss both those men. They were the closest I had to a family but even now, I feel they're still with me in more than one way. I lower my comb and reach up to grasp the stained pendent in my hand hard enough for the metal to bite into my skin before releasing it.

            After I set the comb in my pack I run my fingers through my hair, purring very softly in my chest as I feel the silky strands caress my bare skin. I love my hair but I can never seem to cut it despite it getting caught a few times. Pulling the covers back I slip beneath them and shift a few times before I can find a comfortable position. Even with the curtains pulled close the moonlight is bright enough to shed some light in the room. It gives me some comfort and before I knew it, I had fallen into a light sleep but one thought continued to stay on my mind.

            I wonder if seiyuukigot my message.

**Author's Notes:** As you may have noticed the POV of the story changes. This is only the prologue but it reflects on my character's thoughts. The flashbacks are done in third-person POV though since she's looking back. Also, when introducing characters I will be using their names in the formal setting. An example is "My name is Uzumaki Naruto" (last name then the first name). I will also be using some Japanese terms and write down what they mean in the AN's. I hope you like this story so please review (flames ARE NOT appreciated).

**_seiyūki_****_:_**_  monkey_


	2. Devil of the Mist

**Disclaimer:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

**Warnings:** The characters will be a bit OOC (Out Of Character) but that's to be expected. This is set just a few days before the series begins. That's it for the warnings here.

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Devil of the Mist +

I have never been much of a morning person but when you live the life of a shinobi--an elite ninja--you learn to deal with such nuisances. For me it's getting up with light hitting you right in the face. I try to ignore it but it's no use. Keeping my eyes close I slowly sit up, growling softly.

Damn mornings.

Slowly I open my eyes as I sit on the edge of the bed, looking over at the other bed to find my partner still sleeping. The thin blankets hug her lithe form, her hair is loose about her, some of the strands trailing onto the floor. I can't tell if she's sleeping or not but last time I tried to see if she was awake she nearly separated my head from my shoulders.

Reaching for my pants I pull them on and reach for my wrapping when I hear a loud thumb from the room down the hall. It doesn't take me long to hear what sounds like footsteps followed by a loud pounding.

"Hurry up, I have to go to the bathroom!" came a boy's voice, sounding pissed and frustrated. I think I hear a reply but I sigh and close my eyes for the moment. Sounds like the brats are up. Leaving the rest of my clothes I get up and leave the room. By the time I reach the door I can hear two of our sons arguing.

That's right, I said sons. They aren't ours by blood but regardless they are my family. Without warning I slam the door open and glare at a teenage blonde who looks ready to kick a door down. I don't have to say anything as he looks at me with wide eyes before slowly backing away as I approach the door. Reaching up I slam my fist into the wood, making everyone jump.

"Haku, finish up already!" I yell to him and hear the water splashing. I look at the other two and notice the redhead is already getting dressed but he looks ready to kill someone. I nod and look at the blonde once more. "Naruto," the blonde stiffens but says nothing; "once he's out get in there and clean up."

"Right right," he mutters but he prepares his stuff for the bath.

"Gaara," the redhead pauses in pulling on his shirt, looking at me; "there will be no killing. Not until after breakfast." He smirks and I share it. I hear the bathroom door open followed by wet footsteps.

A tall willowy young man steps out, wearing a soft robe while his towels his hair dry. He barely has time to move out of the way before the blonde rushes past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "I heard everything, Zabuza-san," he tells me in his soft voice.

"Good." I hate repeating myself and gesture for him to get dressed. "Once you're all ready come down together. Understood?" They nod but before I can leave I hear the water splashing followed by a yell.

"Damnit Haku, you froze the water on purpose!!"

Oh it really is too early in the morning for this. "Make sure you're all downstairs in ten minutes or else," I hiss and leave, closing the door harder than usual behind me. I won't admit it but those boys never cease to at least make me grin. I head back to the room and close the door behind me.

My partner is already up but she's sitting against the headboard, eyes closed with her arms resting on her bent knees. The sheets have settled around her hips and it takes all my willpower not to stare--look at her breasts that are barely hidden by her hair. I take a few steps to finish getting dress when her eyes open. Our gazes lock and I'm reminded of the first day we meet.

_When the other ninja heard the Devil was coming they made sure they were not around by any and every means necessary. A true ninja never feared anything but in the Village Hidden in the Mist, everyone feared something. Or rather, someone. But then again, not every village or country for that matter, could boast that they had their very own devil within their ranks._

_Momochi Zabuza made his way to the Mizukage's office. He wasn't exactly happy to be called out but it sure beat waiting around to receive a mission. He smirked as he spotted some of the other shinobi. One look at him and they made sure to get out of his way. Well at least his day wasn't a total loss. He frowned though when he came to the heavy wooden doors with the emblem of the 'water shadow' burned into the wood. He opened the door, waltzing right in._

"_What do you want?" he demanded. Leader of not he did not like this man and made no attempt at hiding it._

_Toru frowned at the man. Of everyone in the entire village this man seemed to be the only one who didn't know his place but that would soon change. "Do you know why I've called you here?" he asked coolly._

_He frowned. "If I did then I wouldn't be here," he growled at him. "Spit it out, you're wasting my time."_

"_It would seem you have nothing but time since you haven't been on a mission since--a month?" He smirked when the man before him growled, hands curling into tight fists. "The reason I haven't given you a mission is because I have a special assignment. I want you to meet your new partner."_

_Partner?! "What are you talking about?! Why the hell would I need a partner?!" he shouted, not caring about lowering his voice._

"_With that temper I can see why you never had a partner," came an unexpected voice from the side. He turned quickly, hand going for the kunai, and stared at a figure leaning against the wall, nearly hidden in the shadows. Nothing could be seen except the figure was tall and wore a long black coat but the face was hidden in the shadows. He didn't say anything even when the Devil glared._

"_I don't care who you are," he looked at the Mizukage, "or what you say, but I don't need a partner!"_

"_This is a mission and if you want to get paid you will take it or I will make sure you won't be getting any missions for a very long time." The jounin growled._

"_Is that a threat?" The Mizukage smirked._

"_Think of it more as a promise."_

_Zabuza's hands formed into tight fists, resisting the urge to wrap them around the leader's neck and snap it so easily but instead he stormed out of the office. He continued walking vaguely awake of footsteps following him but they were slow and unhurried. Just as he walked outside he stopped and heard his 'partner' stop as well._

"_Let's get one thing straight," he began; "I don't care who you are but I don't need a partner. I was doing fine on my own. When we get missions, stay out of my way."_

"_... is that all?" He turned to face his partner and finally got a good look at him. He quickly noticed that he didn't wear any kind of uniform but as he slowly stepped into the light it was revealed that the man was actually a _woman_. She had her hands in the pockets of her long coat, revealing the loose pants and short shirt, her face was unflawed and smooth as cream with silvery white hair, long bangs trailing into icy blue eyes. She looked like something from old legends._

"_First, I don't care who you are Momochi Zabuza. Or should I call you the Devil of the Mist? Yes, I have heard of you and no, I'm not the least be intimidated by you. Second, I won't be your partner forever but apparently the only way I could earn money in your village was to become a partner with one of the elites. Third, stay out of _my _way and we won't have any problems."_

_He smirked. No one ever had the gall to talk back to him so he had to give this woman credit but he still didn't trust her. "You've got quite a mouth on you, woman. You sure you can keep up?" She snorted as if trying to cover up a laugh._

"_Another reason why you don't have a partner," she pointed out. Pulling her hand out of her pocket she looked at her silver watch then pocketed. "As much as I enjoy this stimulating chit-chat I have somewhere to be." She passed him, saying nothing but without warning she threw something over her shoulder. He caught it easily only to realize it was a mission scroll. He frowned._

"_Where did you get a mission?" he asked angrily._

"_You have a brain, use it." He just watched her walk off, her silvery braid swaying lightly with each step she took._

"The boys are awake." That simple statement was enough to shake me free from past thoughts. I simply nod as I finally grab my wrappings.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake," I answer and turn my back to her as I begin to wrap them around my neck. "They'll be ready and downstairs soon."

"Good. I want us to reach Konoha by the end of the day." I hear the soft creaking of the bed and rustle of clothes. I may be called a lot of things but I am not a hentai. No matter how tempting it is. Hidama is someone I respect: she's the only person I respect but then again, she's the only person alive to have gotten this close.

Not including my son.

Finished I turn to face her as I pull my shoes on but paused at the sight before me. She's already wearing her pants, facing the wall as she begins to wrap her hair up before securing it with a ribbon but as her arms drop to retrieve her shirt from the chair I can see a black mark at the base of her neck, near the line of her shoulders. From the distance I can tell it's a kanji but I don't know what it says since there's a thick scar going through it. I remember asking her about it once and all she said was to remind her for what she fought for. I look out the window as she turns to face me, judging the sun's position.

"We'll make it, but only if we don't stop for any meaningless break like last time," I tell her. I have nothing against her sons but there are times I want to wrap my hands around their necks and squeeze tightly. I know Hidama has gotten the same feeling as me but she manages to remain calm no matter what.

"You could always speak up but then again, it's hard to hear anything with those ridiculous wrappings hiding your mouth," she tells me.

"Maybe you should extend some more control over the brats."

"You mean use them like a lifeless tool of war?"

My hands clench and before I can stop myself the words leave my lips. "Haku knows better than to use me as his damn slave. What's your answer?"

"... What did you say?" she asks coldly.

I shouldn't have pushed her but as I whirl around to face her, intending on repeating my words right in her face, I find myself looking at the tip of my sword. I can tell she means business as I feel the sharp edge pressing into my skin, slowly cutting through the wrappings and into my skin. Yet again I have underestimated her. I can see her eyes are cold, hard, unfeeling, ready to spill my blood.

The Head-Cutter is not a normal sword by any means. Its length let's me decapitate my opponent two arm's lengths away so the weight is clearly more than other ninjas are willing to carry let alone fight with but this woman lifts it as if it were a simple kunai. Hidama has wielded my sword before and she uses it as easily as me only with more grace and style.

"If I ever hear you utter that _word_ in my presence, I will disembowel you where you stand," she hisses at me angrily. Removing the razor edge from my throat she drives it into the floor beneath our feet, letting it sink through the wood about halfway. Slinging her own sword onto her back she heads out of the room, closing the door behind me firmly.

I am the Devil of the Mist. One of the most feared and powerful ninjas of the Water Country. Nothing stands in my way but for that moment, I knew that there was a higher force out there. When I looked into her eyes, I didn't see the icy void that threatens to swallow me whole. No, what I saw were the eyes of Death itself. The next time I saw those eyes, I knew that I would not survive.

Silently I walk to my sword and pull it free from the floor. I secure it to the specially made holster on my back and walk out of the room. As I walk down the stairs and enter the small restaurant I can see that we're not the only ones awake but I ignore the other occupants. I find my group sitting at a table, looking at menus, and talking loudly. Well, Naruto is doing most of the talking while Gaara seems to be ignoring him. Haku speaks softly but nods to whatever his brother is saying. Slowly I make my way over and sit in the empty seat next to my son. Hidama sits across from me with her sons but she doesn't say a word. Our eyes meet briefly and I can't help but swallow the small lump that has suddenly appeared in my throat. Her eyes are still cold and hard, like she's driving ice-needles into my chest.

I am the Devil of the Mist yet I fear the Angel of Death.

**Author's Notes:** So what do you all thing of the story so far? If it's good then please tell me in a review. If it's bad then don't bother with a review then.

I do have a question for you all, I'm sure everyone has seen the Bridge Arc so I'm wondering, should Zabuza die or should he stay alive? And before you ask no I am not killing Haku. Please review and I'll post the results in the next chapter update.

I will be updating this story as soon as I can but I am going to school full-time and work part-time. Do not expect an update from me immediately but if I am taking too long then feel free to drop me a line.


	3. Big Brother Iruka

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Big Brother Iruka +

Food! Real food! I'm so glad we're actually eating in a restaurant. I know okaasan wants us to get there really fast but what's the big deal? I don't remember much about that village anyway, I left that place when I was like six or something. I look at everyone else over my menu. Gaara looks like he's bored outta his skull--nothing new there. Haku is quiet but he's not that talkative either. Ooh looks like Zabuza-san said something he shouldn't have! I try not to smirk but I can't help it; it's not ever day I get to see him like this all fidgety and stuff.

I met him when I was little and I still think he's a freak. I mean he's always wearing those bandages over his face! Is he trying to look like a mummy or something? I hate to admit it but he's really strong. I tried using that sword of his once but I could barely lift it. Gaara tried the same thing but he cheated using that sand of his. I shrug and look back down at my menu. Whatever he did okaasan isn't one to forgive easily. His fault though.

A mousey looking girl appears with a notepad and pen. "Good morning. What can I get for you all today?" she asks with a smile.

"Do you serve ramen?" I ask quickly. I can't remember the last time I tasted the hot soup and soft noodles in my mouth-

Hand. Knee. Digging. **Pain!**

"Never mind," I manage to grit out and stare at the table top. I can feel okaasan's hand slide off, letting me breathe easier. Geez she could've said something, not try to dislocate my kneecap.

"We'll take the breakfast platters for five," she points out as she sets her menu down.

"Any side dishes?" the waitress asks, writing down our order.

"Two of them with grilled salmon and pickled umeboshi," Zabuza adds, setting his menu down, soon followed by Haku.

"And some nori." He smiles when Zabuza looks at him. Gah I don't think I'll ever understand him or what he sees in mummy man. Mummy man. Heh. I gotta remember that one.

"I'll have the sweet tamagoyaki and aji!" I say with a big grin, holding my hand up as high as it can go. If I can't have ramen than I'll have this!

"Make his with pickled cabbage as well," the lady whom I've called 'mother' says without looking up.

"Okaasan!" Blech I hate that stuff! Why is she always making me eat that stuff?

"Quiet." Uh-oh she's using that tone. Fine but I still don't like cabbage. "Gaara." Man he never talks and when he does it's always so dead sounding. I know he's had it rough but would it kill him to lighten up once in a while? He should act more like me, believe it!

My brother is quiet then he sets his menu down and closes his eyes. "Pickled daikon radishes, sweet tamagoyaki, and unsalted salmon."

The waitress quickly jots it down and finally turns to okaasan who is still looking over her menu. I sigh but I can't complain. She's the most patient person I've ever known.

"For you, ma'am?"

"Natto, nori, pickled cucumbers, and umeboshi as well."

"And to drink?"

"Four green teas and one coffee." I can see Zabuza making a slight face that I mirror. I don't know why she likes drinking that stuff but she has to have at least one cup of that stuff, even if it's at night. Gaara drinks that stuff too but not that often and only in the morning. I remember asking if I could try some but she said I wouldn't like it. I don't like vegetables but she makes me eat them so I kept bugging her. She finally let me drink some. It was black like tea so I thought it would taste like that. Boy was I wrong! She said I could put milk and sugar in it but I said forget it. You couldn't put enough sugar in that stuff to make me drink it! Then she smiled and ruffled my hair, making me smile.

I like it when she smiles; she looks like she's free or something. Hidama is my mother and she's really pretty but she doesn't smile or show a lot of emotions even around us. She kinda looks like someone stole her heart or something. I wish she would smile more often though.

The girl bows and takes the menus away. The table is quiet and I'm bored now. I play with my chopsticks, trying to get them to stay standing when I let go. Gaara still has his eyes close but I can't tell if he's sleeping. Wadding up a piece of paper I flick it in his direction but a thing tendril of sand swats it back at me. I manage to catch it but smirk. He returns the smirk. We're not related by blood but hell Gaara is my brother (sometimes we argue who's the oldest) and he's really cool. I look at Haku in time to catch him rolling his eyes but I flick the same paper ball at him. He catches it and smiles lightly. Haku is cool too but he hates it when I refer to him as 'sister'. Not my fault he's all girly. Before I can get too bored I smell delicious food coming towards us. I quickly sit up and grin as the waitress comes back with a big 'ole tray in her hands. Wow, look at all that food!

"Enjoy your meal and if you need anything please ask," she smiles and bows then leaves. I quickly snatch my chopsticks but I can't dig in. Last time I ate before we were ready I wasn't allowed to eat for an entire day and had to wash all our dishes by myself. I learned the hard way.

"Itadakimasu," we say at once and pick up our chop sticks (I had to wait for the others before I dug in). As I'm eating I notice that Zabuza doesn't remove the bandages, he just shifts them around so he can eat. I still don't get why he always wears them but hey that's him; besides this isn't anything new, I've known the guy for like eight years and I've never once seen his face. I know it's impolite to talk while eating but it's too quiet! Sure everyone else around us is talking but not us. I'm not the only one who can feel the tension.

He's gonna break them if he squeezes any harder. Sure enough the big guy sitting across from okaasan is gripping them so hard I can tell they're just about ready to shatter. I wonder what he said to get her so mad--Hey what happened to the rest of my tamagoyaki!? I look up in time to see the culprit eating it.

"I was gonna eat that, Haku!" I yell at him.

"You were too slow," he replies as he takes a bite out of his breakfast roll.

"Is that so?" Moving swiftly I snatch the rest of his omelet and shove it into my mouth, smirking as I chew it then swallow. "Take that!"

He looks ready to stand, eyes going hard that I begin to stand as well but the pale woman next to me clears her throat. I look at her and slowly sit back down, Haku doing the same. We can settle this later, believe it. I look down at my cabbage and frown. I really hate that stuff so instead I push it around my plate. I wonder if the owner has a half-starved dog I can feed this stuff to...

"Naruto, either eat it or I will feed it to you."

Crap. I pick some of it up and glare at it before closing my eyes and shove it into my mouth. Eew gross! It tastes funny but after chewing on it for a bit I swallow. Ugh it tastes worse going down! I can hear snickering and glare at Haku. He's having waaay too much fun with this. Zabuza gives him a look and he quickly stops. Ha, showed you.

It doesn't take us long to finish but I ask the waitress for another order. She looks surprised but nods and goes to put the order in. Okaasan says nothing so I guess she doesn't min. Long as I don't have to feel her fingers digging into my knee again. That really hurt! As soon as the plate is set down before me I dig in but this time I make sure Haku doesn't seal anything from my plate. Once we finish completely we say "Go-chisou sama deshita" and get up from the table.

"Grab your packs, I want us to reach the village before noon," okaasan tells us. We just nod, racing back to our room and grab our stuff. I can feel my stomach doing cartwheels but I can't tell if I'm nervous or excited. We're going back to my home village, a place I was born and grew up in before okaasan took me away.

I frown and tighten the straps, making sure it wouldn't fall off but also not get in my way. I was little when we left Konoha but I remember that I wasn't happy there. I didn't have any friends and everyone always glared at me, like I did something wrong. Sometimes I heard them whisper behind my back but I could never hear them. But something happened, something really bad happened one night; I remember being surrounded, they were all mad at me, I was hurting all over, a soft and furry blanket seemed to wrap around me, someone was holding me, telling me not to go to sleep and that he was sorry... did someone other that my mother care about me?

"Naruto."

"Nani?" I look up only to find Gaara and Haku both ready and looking at me with concern. I know they want to ask but I just give them a big grin and shoulder my pack. One thing we have in common is we were all hurt a long time ago. "Race ya!" I managed to yell out before running out of the room. I hear footsteps behind me but I just grin. There was no way I was gonna lose this time!

I jump over the railing, landing easily and dash for the door but at that time the waitress who served us suddenly gets in my way with her hands full. I open my mouth to curse and quickly skid to a stop, looking at her sheepishly.

"Gomen," I apologize. She looks surprised but before she could say anything I see Gaara heading for the door. "Um sayonara!" We're almost at the door but at this rate there is no way the two of us are gonna fit so I push myself harder and step one foot outside-

-only to run smack into someone tall and strongly built. I try to keep my balance but bro chooses that time to stop by _running_ into _me_. I think I cursed again and hit the ground. Who was the idiot that stood in my way?! I look up, ready to yell at him until I realize its mummy man. He glares at me silently but I snort and stand up, dusting myself off.

"I won," I smirk. It was a stupid race but the fact is I won, believe it!

"Afraid not, Naruto."

Nani? Haku smiles at me where he's still holding his rabbit Yuki. How the hell did he get down here before me? I follow his hand and growl. That sneak went out the window!

"You cheated!"

"You didn't say we had to use the stairs."

"Teme!" I should have known better but I almost never learn. I feel a stinging pain in the back of my head, making me lose my balance and end up sprawled on the ground. Again! I look behind me, thinking its Gaara but instead it was okaasan and she doesn't look happy. "Okaasan, I-"

"Apologize to Haku right now," she says coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Why does she always get after me? Zabuza curses too but she never hits him! Grumbling I get up and bow to Haku.

"Gomen... oneechan." Oh man he looks so funny when he gets all red like that! He takes a step forward but Zabuza grabs his shoulder and turns him away.

"Don't get so worked up," I can hear him say but soon we're heading off. Man I can't believe it; we're going back to the place I was born. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A village of elite ninjas.

Like I said, I was little when I left. I don't think I had any friends and I didn't have any family besides okaasan. Actually, she's not even my real mother but she took me in when I was born. A lot was going on when I was born and during that time I lost both my real parents. Otakusan died in battle against some demon and okaasan died a few days after I was born. Hidama took me in and raise me but I always called her okaasan. I always wondered about my real parents but I never bothered to ask. I mean they're gone and I have her.

The trip there is boring but we manage to get some training done. When I heard what my parents were (before they died) I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to be a ninja, the best around! But I had to take some tests or something. Zabuza-san is a ninja from a village far from here. I can't remember the name but he and Haku don't mention much about it. I tried bugging them about it but they refused to tell me anything. In fact, Gaara is from a place called Suna. It was alright but too much sand and too hot!

The journey is quiet but before I can get too bored we're given the signal to slow down. I blink but obey and land softly on the ground. I like jumping from branch to branch, it helps me learn to be quiet like a shadow. Anyway now on the path I can see a huge gate. I can only think of one word as I stop and stare at a huge image that looks like a spiral only shaped like a leaf.

"Whoa."

Seriously this place is huge! I mean I've been traveling with my family for a long time but there's something about this place that makes me feel like--I dunno, like I've come back to something I really missed but I didn't know I was missing it.

I know it doesn't make any sense but that's how I feel.

"Kit! Hurry up and you'll be locked out," okaasan calls out to me. Yep a buncha guys in uniforms are standing before the open gates. Everyone else is already heading in but she's waiting for me. I smile and run up to her but I don't slow down and wrap my arms around her as tight as I can. When I was a kid I would hug her leg or she would pick me up, now my head meet about mid-chest on her. I remember how one time some drunk tried to grope her I thought she was going to kill him but she never got after me and Gaara. Well I kinda expect her to hit me in the head but she slowly wraps her arms around me. I just smile and hug her tighter.

"Arigato okaasan," I tell her. I can't see her face but I know she's smiling as her arms tighten around me. I can feel her hand run through my hair, letting me sigh in delight.

"Anything for my kit." We release each other but I stay close as the gates behind us close. As much as I wanna sightsee okaasan tells us we have an appointment we have to keep. I dunno know why she wants us all there but she says we have to hurry. Adjusting my pack we head off, all of us following her as we jump form roof to roof. I can tell people are staring but even with the jumping I look around.

Some stores. A flower shop. Buncha of houses and apartments. Hey wait--I don't believe it a ramen stand! Oh yes Kami must be smiling down on me. I'm sure okaasan won't mind if I just have one quick bowl. She's so busy trying to get to that meeting she won't notice me missing. I smirk and land in an alley. I wait and being as quiet as I can reach into my pack for my frog wallet. I got it as a funny gift my last birthday. It's kinda goofy looking but I like it. With my money in hand I quickly rush to the Ramen Stand.

Ooh the smell is so good! Ooh guess my stomach is glad for the break. I know I ate a big breakfast a couple of hours ago but I'm starving! "Hey, gimme one bowl of every ramen you have!" I order with a big grin on my face.

The waitress is a pretty girl a few years older than me with reddish hair and the guy in the back looks kinda old. Both look at me like I'm crazy. Didn't they hear what I said? "C'mon I'm really hungry!" I whine, shrugging my pack off with a heavy thump.

"Are you sure you want that many bowls? The girl asks me.

"Of course I'm sure! Look I can pay, see I have money!" I sit my fat frog on the counter where it's nearly brimming with ryo.

The old man's eyes seem to bulge but he just laughed as he sets some of the noodles in a bowl and comes over to set it before me. "If you say so kid, but don't blame me if you get sick!" I just grin before yelling "Itadakimasu" and dig in. Oh man it has really been too long since I've had ramen and the meeting and everything else just flies from my mind. I really should have given okaasan a message but if I asked I knew she wasn't gonna let me have any ramen until much later. Besides, I was paying! By the time the eighth was set down I was prepared to dig in I felt a hand grab me by the back of my jacket and lift me right into the air.

"You have better start thanking Kami that I'm not Hidama right now," Zabuza says in his deep voice. Even though I know it's him I struggle and try to slip out of my jacket but the zipper's stuck. Again!

"Lemme go, I'm not done yet!" I yell at him but I stop when I hear a crash. I open my eyes and stare at the pile of shattered bowls-one of them being the bowl I was just about to eat--and yell out every curse word I know. The waitress--Ayame, she told me her name after my third bowl--is as red as a tomato and the old man--turns out he's the owner of the place and Ayame's otakusan--stares at the guy holding me up. "Zabuza-san, look what you made me do!" I yell at him, trying to get him to let me go.

He snorts and somehow manages to sling me over his shoulder. Luckily his sword is in its sheath on his other shoulder but what am I, a sack of potatoes? Before I can yell I watch as the ramen stand gets smaller. He's walking away! "W-Wait a minute, I left my money and my pack!" I yell, struggling to get loose. "Put me down, mummy man!"

"Would you rather I drag you?" he asks. Okay being dragged doesn't sound fun but damnit I can walk! I smirk and prepare to do my ultra secret move but before I can make the last sign he says "Try that jutsu and Hidama will seal you for three months."

Three whole months!? There's no way I could survive that long! Sighing I cross my arms as much as I can and glare. Oh he is so getting it later, believe it! I can hear some of the people whisper and pointing but I can hear Zabuza growl and they scurry off like frighten mice. Ha serves them right. I see some kids younger than me pointing and laughing but I grin and make faces at them. Nyah Nyah can't get me! Great now I can see some kids my age and they're watching but whispering too. I just ignore them and prop my elbows on Zabuza's back, resting my chin in my hands. "Hey, where are we going anyway?" I finally ask.

"Since you missed the meeting you also missed what was going on," he begins to tell me. "Hidama is calling in a favor and seeing if you can take the ninja exams along with the students for this year. Since we've been traveling you haven't had any school training and because of that you have to be tested on to see where they should place you. You were suppose to meet the hokage and he was going to give the final word."

"Yeah and?" I snort, trying to look where we're going but he refuses to let go. "Hey, what's that place?" Looks kinda like a school I guess but I would be able to read if I wasn't hanging upside-down, slung over some mummy man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes!

"To meet your sensei." He pushes the front door open and walks in.

"Not like this!!" Okay I'm sorry I missed the meeting but there is no way I meeting whoever like this, believe it! I continue struggling, making it harder on him but I guess he could read my movements. Then again this guy has been traveling with us for eight years. Before I know it I'm still slung over his shoulder but this time I'm on the opposite side and I can actually see where we're going but his stupid sword is digging into my stomach and chest. "Grrr put me down already, my stomach hurts!" I yell, watching as he heads for some random door.

"If you puke on me I'll kill you." He won't really kill me but sometimes his punishments make me wish I was dead. The door opens and we go in. Well, I always love making a grand entrance but not like this that's for damn sure!

Hey, the classroom's empty. Well good, I sure as hell don't wanna be embarrassed on my first day here. The room is big, split up into levels with long desks on each row and big windows along the opposite wall where the door is. I wonder where I'll be sitting? I look around and find a guy standing up from a desk I just noticed. He seems like an alright guy, dressed in a green and black uniform, long air pulled into a puffy ponytail, and dark eyes but it looks like he's trying hard not to laugh at me. I find myself resisting the urge to grin. I like him but I'm not comfortable, believe it!

"Umino Iruka." The guy nods; Zabuza grunts and grabs my arm when my elbow comes close to hitting his nose. Damnit almost had him! "I'm Momochi Zabuza, and this is your newest student-"

"I can say my own name and for the last time put me down, mummy man!!" I yell. Seriously I feel like I am gonna be sick. I can feel his hand tighten and I close my eyes but I can feel myself moving and my stomach does twists and turns. Ooh bad idea but then I can feel solid ground on my feet and slowly open my eyes. I take a deep breathe and looking at the new guy I grin. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the best ninja around, believe it!"

He blinks and smiles. "Nice to meet you Naruto. Classes were let off early today so I'm afraid you won't meet your classmates until tomorrow," he says with real warmth in his voice. I really like this guy; he's like okaasan--only a guy!

I just grin but frown when I felt Zabuza's hand on my head. "I'll go tell Hidama I found you so don't bother running off." I knock his hand off and he's gone. I just stick my tongue out where he last stood and turn when I hear a stifled laugh. "Nani?"

"Nothing. So Naruto, why don't you tell me some things about yourself?" That's how okaasan found us. I kinda expected her to arrive really soon and berate me for leaving without saying anything but she didn't. When mother came to pick me up later I found out Iruka-sensei knew her. Turns out she had lived her way before I was born but I was having a little bit of trouble remembering why we left when I was little. Haku told me that we tend to lock away memories that are really painful so we don't get hurt.

Yeah really painful...

I met the hokage but I didn't see how he was the strongest ninja in the village. He's so old! I didn't see Gaara or Haku or mummy man there but he asked me what I knew. I just shrugged and told him all I had learned. He didn't say anything except smoke his pipe. Grrr I hate smoke, it makes my nose burn! Then he asked me if I knew any special moves. I grinned and made ready to do the signs but before I could do the first one I felt a fist on the top of my head, making me see stars. I think okaasan was talking but I just sat on the floor, wincing. Geez she didn't have to hit me so hard! Luckily we left and headed down the street, giving me a chance to look around the place and wouldn't you guess we pass right by the ramen stand!

"Okaasan, can we have some ramen?" I quickly ask, praying she'd say yes.

"From what I heard you had several bowls earlier," she says without looking at me.

"H-Hai..." Damn mummy man has a big mouth!! "But I forgot my pack and wallet there!"

"Zabuza took your pack to the house and I have your wallet and I am not giving it back to you. Let's get going."

"But okaasan!"

"Naruto."

"..." Man I can't get a break! As we're walking we pass by a deserted area of the big city. It looks like no one has lived there for a long time: the houses are falling apart, gardens are overrun with weeds, but under that I can faintly smell old blood. I stop but look up to realize okaasan has stopped as well. I want to ask if she knows about the area but before I can she continues walking. I quickly follow but look back. Wait, there! I can see a guy around my age looking at me. He's pale like Gaara and has dark hair and eyes like Haku but something about him makes him seem like he's angry and sad at the same time. I want to yell at him for staring at me but I just shrug it off and run after okaasan. Whoever he is it's not like I'll see him again, that's for sure.

Wow! I didn't know okaasan lived in a town house! And it's really nice and big! Looking up at her I grin when she nods and run inside, yelling that I was home. I snicker, kicking my shoes off at the foyer and run inside to explore. Zabuza scowls at me as I run by him but I don't care. Grinning I race upstairs and inspect all the rooms. Haku throws his stupid senbon needles at me when I run into his room without knocking (he was changing) and Gaara doesn't do anything (he was meditating) but there was one door that was locked. Ignoring it I run into another room and with a grin big enough to split my face, I yell loud enough for the whole village to hear:

"MY ROOM!!!!!"

"_NARUTO!! SHUT UP!!"_ I just laugh and throw myself on the large bed, slowly falling asleep with the same foxy grin on my face.

I don't know how long I slept for but by the time I woke up it was dark and the moon was hanging high in the sky. I found a throw blanket covering me and my pack sitting in the corner, I just smile. Since I'm up I put my stuff away, adding my own touches to the room but as I reach the bottom I pull out a small leather book. Scratched into the cover is written 'Memories'. I got this a few years back for my birthday and it's filled with lots of pictures of my family ranging from okaasan to yours truly to mummy man to my brothers to my sister. Yeah I have a sister but she had to go visit her uncle or something like that. I hope she comes back to us soon, I miss her.

As I skip through the pages I can hear what sounds like a faint alarm. Frowning I go to my window and push it open. It's still faint but as I look around I can tell it's coming from the hokage's place. I know I shouldn't even think about doing what I want to do but I quickly change into some black clothing with a hood, pull on my spare shoes, and jump out the window. I landed easily on the ground but once I gain enough distance I begin jumping from roof to roof, heading closer. Finally I stop and listen to a large group of shinobi and the old man. Man they all look so uptight.

"How could this have happened?!" one of them yells.

"The Scroll of Sealing is dangerous! It has all the secrets all the way from the Yondaime to the Shodaime!" another yells.

I blink. Scroll of Sealing? I think I might have heard something about it but I just focus on what they're saying.

"Who could have stolen it though? That was guarded so well yet all the guards are dead!"

"That damn brat! One of the guards said it was him, he's positive!" another guy. Man if looks could kill this thief would be six feet under- "It was that Uzumaki kid!"

What the? How could I have stolen something when I fell asleep?! I am not a thief!! What the hell is everyone's problem with me?! I growl angrily to myself, ignoring the rage that wants to be let loose but instead I head into the forest. I'll prove I'm not the thief; I'll get the real criminal and drag him back if I have to!

I run harder and faster but I stop when I catch the scent of blood. I don't know why, but I have this really strong urge to find the source. I jump from branch to branch, barely making a sound as I hone in on the scent. As I get closer it becomes stronger until finally, I can hear voices. Now I stop and nearly fall off a branch when I recognize one of the voices.

Iruka-sensei! I finally found them and all the blood in my body freezes. It's a small clearing but my newest teacher is literally pinned to the side of a shed by several shurikens. He's bleeding badly, so that's where the blood is from but who the hell is the guy across from him with the biggest shuriken I've ever seen and in his hand in a really huge scroll.

"Mizuki-san...Why?" Iruka pants weakly, trying to remove the weapons from his body.

The man laughs, making me growl deeply in my throat as I clutch at the trunk of the tree I was currently hiding in. "How else was I to get the scroll? Sure I could have easily taken it but then the entire village would be after me," he explains while smirking evilly; "Then I saw the kid was back in town, everyone had thought he was dead and what better way to make sure he never becomes a ninja by framing him. You know what the penalty for stealing something this valuable is. Right, Iruka-_san_?"

I watch as his face turned into an angry scowl, holding a bloodied kunai in his hand. "Death. But I will not let you get away with this! Naruto is my student and I won't let anything happen to him!"

Mizuki scowls and reaches up to take one of those huge shurikens off his back. "Then I'll just deal with you myself!" he yells and runs at my bloodied and weaken teacher. I don't care if okaaan gets made at me, I don't care if I get in trouble with the hokage; the only thing I care is to save jikei!

I leap out of the branch and headed straight for that bastard, I kick him so hard he goes flying off only to crash into a tree a bit off. I know Iruka-sensei is looking at me with wide eyes but I just stare at the other guy as I slowly stand, holding onto the scroll tightly. I remember acting like this once, when someone attacked my family from behind. I don't remember much of what happened but I saw red then I woke up and found out the guy had been literally cut to ribbons.

"If you ever, touch Iruka-sensei again... I'll kill you!" I growl angrily.

The bastard gets up and I smirk. Looks like my kick knocked his jaw out of place and he spit a wad of blood on the grass but that's the least he deserves. He glares at me hatefully with those hate filled eyes but I don't care. "You cursed demon! You should have never come back!" he yells at me angrily.

Whoa hold up! Did he just call me a demon? I blink but listen as he tells me just why I've been getting so many sour looks from the villagers. I knew I was born here in Konoha but okaasan took me away. But that asshole said the Yondaime died for the village, by sealing the lord of the tailed-beasts within me. I can hear Iruka-sensei telling me to ignore him but I don't say anything. Slowly, I lift my hand and place it on my stomach.

_A blonde little boy runs into a rented home, running into the kitchen where a pale woman stood before the counter. "Okaasan!!"_

_Hidama looks up as a blonde boy runs up to her. "What is it, kit?" she asks calmly._

_He grabs his shirt and lifts it up to reveal a large spiral surrounding his navel, strange markings along the outside. "How come I have this but no one else does! Everyone calls me a freak!"_

_Her hand stops cutting the food and looks down at him. Setting the knife down she kneels before the boy and tugs his shirt down. "Naruto... that's something I have to tell you but I don't know if you're ready to hear it or not."_

"_I wanna hear it! You said I'm a big boy now!" he says with a cute pout._

"_Hai, you are a big boy." Standing she lifts him up only to sit him on the counter next to the cutting board. "Wait here." Leaving him for a moment she returns with a large book and shows him a page of a drawing of a huge animal with multiple tails. The trees seem so tiny, even the mountains are dwarfed by it's immense size. "That, is the fabled Lord of the Tailed Beasts, the most powerful demon the world of humans has known. Youko no Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox."_

"_How can a fox have nine tails?" he asks cutely, folding his legs up so he could hold the book easier._

"_Take into mind he is a demon fox and for every hundred years it lives, a fox gains another tail. Once they have lived for nearly 1,000 years that are considered immortal. Kyuubi was the only demon alive to have lived for so long but something happened... he attacked a human village out of spite and anger. No one knows by but a lot of people lost their lives that night." She looks at him with calm ice blue eyes. "That village was Konoha, your home town." She nodded at the wide-eyed look on his face before continuing. "The Yondaime couldn't stand to see so many people die so, he went to face the demon alone. There was a bright flash of light and when it was gone, nothing was left. It wasn't until later the village understood what had happened." Reaching out she lifted his shirt and gently traced the markings along his belly._

"_This mark, shows that you have Kyuubi sealed within you, Naruto."_

_He blinked and reached down to cover her hand. "Why me? Why didn't he do that to himself?" he asked softly._

"_It's a forbidden jutsu that cost him his life. The Yondaime thought the village would see the infant as a hero, as a savior but humans are so narrow-minded they saw the opposite. Kyuubi is still alive but you are still Naruto. You are still my kit no matter what." She lowered the shirt and hugged him tightly. "I may not be your birth mother, but I am still your mother just as you are my son and no one can ever take that away from us."_

_He didn't realize that such an unusual mark could have such a powerful meaning but he didn't care at the moment. Reaching up he hugged her as tight as he could, closing his eyes as tears fell down his scarred cheeks. "Okaasan..."_

"Okaasan..." I say softly, feeling tears run down my face. Looking at that Mizuki asshole I smirk. "You're talking about Kyuubi, right?" I ask. He looks like he just crapped his pants and I know Iruka-sensei is in shock but I don't give them a chance to speak up. "I know all about him and what he did that night. I wish so many people hadn't lost their lives, but I am not Kyuubi!" I can feel so much charka filling me, a growl emerging from my voice I roar out loudly enough to send the animals fleeing for their lives. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! The next hokage!"

Mizuki doesn't look happy, like a big part of his planned failed. "Then, I'll just kill you myself!" He grabs his remaining huge shuriken and lunges at us, his full intent on killing us. "Die nine-tailed fox!!"

"N-Naruto!!" Iruka shouts but I don't pay any need. Quickly my hands go through the seals, using this power filling my body. Reaching the last smirk I shout as loud as I can the jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" At first nothing happens but before I can panic one by one an exact clone of myself appears before multiplying faster than rabbits. Before I know it, there's an army of me surrounding the jerk. We all smirk as several of them cracks their knuckles.

"You want a fight, you got one!" one of them yells out.

"You're gonna pay for hurting, jikei!" another threatens.

"Yeah, a thousand times worse!!" Lunging as a group, our attacks aim true. It doesn't take us long to make this jerk wish he had never even thought of doing anything against my teacher before we step back. He looks like Hell warmed over and satisfied, I release the jutsu. I feel so damn tired but instead of falling I stumble towards Iruka and fall to my knees before him. He looks so shocked, what if he hates me? I try to say something but my throat feels so dry.

"Iruka-"

"Naruto." I blink at the gently tone in his voice. "Do me a favor and close your eyes, just for a moment. I want to give you something."

Oh man! I hope he doesn't hit me! Hesitantly, I close my eyes, preparing to get hit but instead I can feel him wrap something around my forehead. I want to look but I close my eyes tighter as I feel his hands leave my head. "C-Can I open them yet?" I ask. Yeah I'm nervous, what if he hits me as soon as I open my eyes?

"Hai, you can open them." Slowly I do and blink as he smiles at me. Hey what happened to his Hitachi? "Congratulations, Naruto-kun. You're now a genin for Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he says proudly.

Slowly I reach up and find his Hitachi had been placed on my head. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes I do the only thing I can think of. I tackle him into the shed and hug him tightly. "Domo arigato, jikei!!" I shout. I can hear him cry out in pain but he hugs me back.

I felt like I really was home and I'll prove to everyone that Kyuubi is not evil.

**Author's Notes: **Well this has to be the most pages so far! 11 pages thought I think the terms take up most of the room. Anyway what did you all think? Yes I used some parts form the first episode to help me here and further along it will be explained how Naruto mastered the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone) like that. And pairings have already been decided for later on. And from now on, I will be using the original names of the jutsus from the website 'Naruto Chaos' instead of the English terms. If you want to know what the jutsu is called or what it does then check out the site. No I will not link you since ff hates links. Laterz!

_**miso:**_ _soy bean paste_

_**natto:**_ _fermented soy beans_

_**nori:**_ _dried seaweed_

_**tamagoyaki: **__rolled omelet_

_**aji:**_ _dried horse mackerel_

_**umeboshi: **__sour plum_

_**Itadakimasu:**_ _Said before eating  
__**Go-chisou sama deshita:**__ Said after eating_

_**ryo:**_ _the currency used during the series (1 ryo 1,000 yen)_

_**Nani?:**_ _what?_

_**hai:**_ _yes_

_**iie:**_ _no_

_**arigato:**_ _thank you_

_**domo arigato:**_ _thank you very much_

_**okaasan**__: mother_

_**otakusan:**_ _father_

_**jikei: **__affectionate elder brother_

_**imouto-chan: **__younger sister_

_**oneechan:**_ _big sister_

_**Kami:**_ _god/goddess_

_**-sensei:**_ _is for a teacher (male or female)_

_**-san:**_ _is for an adult (man or woman)_

_**-kun: **__is for a boy (for people you know)_

_**-chan: **__is for a girl (for people you know)_


	4. My Precious Family

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ My Precious Family +

            Konohagakure.

            This village is pleasant with so many people and so much life. If Naruto-kun and Hidama-sama are from here, why would they want to leave? I decided not to question it as I lean back against the tree. I know Gaara is still with me, standing up among the branches hidden in the shadows. I can tell he's a bit restless, being in a new place with so many strange people, feeling their curious gazes upon us but where I sense the charka have learned to ignore them he becomes tense, ready to strike. Before I tell him to go explore the area I sense the charka of our hyper-active brother. At first I cannot see him but I have learned to be patient.

            "Hey guys!!" I smile as I see him running down the street, leaving his team behind. Apparently they have just finished a mission as his teammates walk off and the jounin vanishes. Skidding to a stop he grins and adjusts his hitachi over his forehead, the sleeves of his bright orange jacket still rolled to his elbows. "Hey Haku-chan, Gaara!" I smile and listen as Gaara lands softly next to me.

            "Okaasan and Zabuza-san are coming back today," he says simply. Gaara was always one to speak in as few words as possible but I do not mind. Naruto looks confuse so I decide to remind him.

            "They left two days ago to meet their client about a bodyguard position. Remember, Naruto-kun?" I ask, lightly flicking my finger against his nose.

            He makes a face and rubs at his nose. "Ouch. Oh yeah! I remember they got in a big fight about that. What time are they coming back?" he asks, linking his fingers together behind his head.

            "Not sure, I think they said around dinner time. I do know they told us not to wait for them and to eat dinner, but tonight we're going to have a real dinner--that doesn't include ramen," I add quickly much to my brother's annoyance.

            "You're no fun. Hey, how about barbeque? I heard about this great place."

            Naruto-kun suggesting we try something other than ramen? Is the world coming to an end? Even Gaara looks surprise. Frowning I step closer and move the Hitachi up, pressing the inside of my wrist against his forehead. "What are you doing?" he asks.

            "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" I ask. I smile when he pulls back, pouting at me. He makes this cute face where he squints his eyes close and his lower lips sticks out in a childish pout. I can't help but smile and reaching out, pinch his whiskered cheeks. "Look Gaara-kun, doesn't he have the cutest baby face?" I ask, smiling at my brother. He gives me a strange look and walks off.

            "H-Hey let go! Gaara, help me out!" Naruto tries to say but it's hard since I refuse to let go. Frowning he grabs my wrists, making me let go but I just smile as my body turns to water, falling to the ground in a puddle. He still falls for my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu every time! "Come back here, Haku!"

            "Catch me if you can!" I laugh, running past Gaara. Sure enough Naruto is running after me, saying that just for pinching his cheeks I had to pay for his meal. I don't think so! The game doesn't last very long as I heard a very familiar growling coming from my stomach. Naruto is out of breathe and Gaara doesn't look very happy. I just smile and he blushes ever so lightly. It truly is fun teasing my brothers!

            "Aah… I'll get you later, Haku-chan," (I slightly frown as he stresses chan after my name) the blonde pants and looked up, slowly breaking out into a large grin. "We're here!" he says proudly as he stands before a building. I look up and sigh in relief. It is a barbeque restaurant with delicious smells coming out, making my stomach growl louder.

            "I'm surprised you know about this place, Naru-kun," I say in slight amazement.

            "Heh I didn't. Classmate of mine mentioned this place so I thought it might be alright. C'mon I'm starving!" he grins and runs inside. I blink as Gaara sighs.

            "Figures," he mutters and follows him.

            The restaurant is actually quite nice, though the atmosphere is a bit warmer than I'm used to but I don't complain. A waitress smiles and bows to us before leading us to a booth. There are many booths along the walls with several tables. I can see we're not the only ones about to enjoy a meal so this place must have a good business going. We sit and the waitress hands us some menus and asks what we would like to drink. Since it's warm we all decide to order some ice tea and looked over the given menus.

            Naruto peers at his menu, wondering what to order. I just smile at that. He's only 12 but everything he's been through; traveling with Hidama-sama he still manages to regain that young child's innocent outlook of the world. I wish I could say the same for Gaara though. I fear we are the only people he knows he can trust, despite our blood being so different. One thing we have in common is we were both betrayed by our family a very long time ago.

            Family…

            How long has it been since that fateful day? Seven years? Or was it eight? I'm not sure but I rather not remember right now. I look at my menu and decide to go with some ribs. And just in time as a pretty lady dressed in a dark orange working kimono with a brown obi and a white cloth holding her hair back with a matching apron approaches our table with our drinks and a bowl of sembei.

            "Welcome! I'm Keiko and I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order or would you like some more time?" she asks kindly.

            "I'm ready," I say and look at my brothers. Gaara nods but Naruto is still peering at his menu.

            "Not sure what I really want…" he mutters, chewing on his thumb.

            "Our special today is grilled beef or chicken with Yakiniku Ichiban sauce with a serving of either white or fried rice. Or we also have grilled salmon with our zesty sesame sauce," she pointed out.

            "Um… I'll think about it," he mutters and continued to peer at the menu.

            "I'll take half an order of pork spareribs with a bowl of oden instead of rice," I tell her.

            "An order of tempura, unagi with fried rice," Gaara says and sits back, closing his eyes.

            Naruto looks over the menu before sighing. "Guess I'll take the chicken with Yakiniku Ichiban sauce and white rice."

            Nodding she writes it all down and nods. "Alright it'll be out shortly." Bowing she left to give the orders to the chefs. We sit there talking, or rather listening as Naruto complain about his mission. He isn't satisfied with D-Ranked missions but that it what must be done. I listen with half an ear as my own mind starts to think back. Back when I first meet them.

_            As children chased one another, screaming in fun a pretty child with dark hair and eyes sat beneath a tree, petting his white rabbit he had named Yuki. Part of him wanted to join in the other children's fun but he couldn't. What if they found out about his blood line? He closed his eyes, hands never missing a beat as it stroked the silky fur of the small animal in his lap. It didn't matter though, he already had someone precious in his life._

_            "What's the big idea?!" a young voice demanded angrily. The dark haired one opened his eyes as several of the older boys surrounded a smaller boy who was sitting on the ground. The first thing to catch his attention was the brilliant blonde hair and expressive blue eyes that reflected anger._

_            "Go home to your mommy, brat. This is our turf," he smirked as his buddies laughed._

_            The blonde growled and quickly got to him feet, jumping up to grab the ball. "Get lost yourself! We were here first!" he yells._

_            He smirked and hauled him up by the front of his shirt, making them at just about eye level. "Make me!" The blonde hurricane growled and with a powerful kick for one his size, kicked the older boy right up and between his legs as hard as he could. Haku blinked and tried his best not to laugh at the look on the older boy's face as his face turned an interesting shade of red, letting the ball drop from his hands so he could clutch at his groin, dropping to the ground and curling up in a ball._

_            The blonde landed and huffed. "That's what you get for messing with me, teme!" he says proudly._

_            The other boys looked at him and scowled, thinking how this upstart had the gall to beat their leader like that. Lunging they tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms and legs down so they could beat him up. He didn't once cry out in pain, only grunted and cursed at them that he was going to kick their butts as soon as he got up. That's when he noticed what looked like sand creeping along the ground, inching towards the group like silent snakes. Moving swiftly they wrapped around two of the boys' ankles and without any warning, pulled them away._

_            "Help us!!" they shouted, clawing at the ground desperately as the sand dragged them away towards another boy. Where did he come from though? Had he been there the entire time? And what on earth was that behind him? Unknowing Haku clutched at his rabbit tighter, feeling a sense of fear filling his young heart. The look in the red head's eyes, it was almost like the same look his father had when he killed his mother, but he didn't have tears running down his face, silently asking for forgiveness-_

_            "Gaara-kun!" A girl ran up and quickly embraced the boy from behind, clinging to him tightly. She looked like she was talking to him, not releasing him as sand wrapped around her arms yet she didn't budge as everyone watched. The sand stopped dragging the boys and released them, drawing back from them. Terrified the bullies got up and ran away, calling the boy a monster. The ones that had pinned the blonde were shocked but quickly ran off._

_            "That's right, you better run!!" the blonde yelled but snorted and ran to where the red-headed was. Nothing could be heard as they talked, worry evident in their eyes but slowly the boy--Gaara--nodded and looked up. His eyes were emotionless but he held the girl's hand tightly. She just smiled but it frowned as she looked around. The kids that had been playing in the game earlier had all run off, fear evident in their eyes but her silver-blue gaze looked where he was sitting. She blinked then smiled and waved to him._

_            Haku blinked but tentively, waved back. The boys with her noticed and looked. The red-head did nothing but the blonde looked and grinned, running towards him. The dark haired boy braced himself but the blonde stopped before him, grinning like--well, like an idiot._

_            "Wanna play with us?" he asked._

_            "..."_

_            "C'mon it'll be fun! We need another player anyway. It can be girls vs. boys, so whadda ya say?"_

_            It took him a moment to figure out what he said before giving him an answer. "I'm a boy."_

_            The blonde blinked and squatted down to peer into his face. Their noses were barely touching that Haku found himself blushing. "... You're a really girly boy. But c'mon!" He grabbed his arm and hauled him up, dragging him towards the others. "You can be on my team then! Oh yeah, I'm Naruto!"_

            'Was it really that long ago?' I ask myself. It feels like so much longer but that's when I meet my brothers and sister for the first time. They accepted me right into their circle, treated me another person. We had so much fun and even when I told them what I had, they didn't fear me. I don't think I ever felt so loved.

            "We're suppose to meet with the hokage tomorrow morning so I'm gonna demand we get something better!" Naruto tells us loudly and proudly, slamming his fist o the table hard enough to rattle the dishes. "Like a B-Class!"

            "Are you sure you're ready for that?" I ask calmly, sipping my tea. Hmm a bit warm but silently I focus my charka and make it colder.

            "Of course! I can take anyone down; once I prove how great I am I'll be hokage in no time!"

            Gaara still says nothing but I can tell he's getting a bit tired of the same everyday speech. He continues to eat as I drink my tea. By the time we're finished we pay our bill and head home. I didn't want to say it but Gaara and I have had our own missions to accomplish, mostly lower ranks missions with the occasional and ultimately rare B-Ranked. Naruto is one of the genin of Konoha and as such must be apart of a team in order to accomplish any missions given to the village. Gaara and I are not tied to this village or any other, like Hidama-san. Actually, I was once part of another village in another country.

            Kirigakure in Mizu no Kuni. My birthplace.

            I am still unsure of the full reason why we left, but Zabuza-san told me that he wanted to come back and take over the country when he became stronger and he needed my help to do so. He had saved me life, given me a purpose, I couldn't say no. Now that I think about it, I can't help but feel that something is wrong. I don't have much time to dwell on it as we return home but we can hear an argument from one of the rooms. Removing our shoes at the foyer we move to one of the dens and silently listen in.

            "I have a bad feeling about this man. Why is he seeking our help? Why not call upon a village, like Kirigakure?" It's Hidama and she sounds uncertain.

            "Are you saying that those fools are better than me?" Zabuza-san sounds upset.

            "If I was insulting your pride you would know that, fool. For a man who has a lot of money he has gone to great lengths in tracking us down to Konohagakure, giving us such a grand welcome once we arrived, then giving us so money just for thinking about taking his offer. Even you have to see something is wrong," she eplains. Who is this man she's talking about and why are they mentioning Kiri?

            I can hear Zabura growl and something shatters. Peering closer through the slight opening in the door I see shards of a shattered glass lying on the floor in a small puddle of water. "Do not insult me, Hidama. All he asked of us as to protect him and make sure his goals are met. The Mizukage has never been a reliable man and apparently he knows that as well. Remember, I am still part of Kiri which binds me to Mizu."

            "You claim to be a rogue yet your hitachi doesn't bear the slash mark of someone who has given up his village. Mizukage has not once sent any hunters after us even when you tried to kill him those years ago and failed. You work as a jounin for Konoha and you're partners with a mercenary that has no permanently ties to any village other than as an outside ally."

            "What are you telling me?" he asks in an eerily calm voice.

            "Once I have accepted a mission, I follow it to the end. However, if my client tries to betray me in anyway I hold the right to void the contract. That's why I always ask for the first half of the payment up front. If they cannot come up with the required amount then I take back my services." She pauses, briefly closing her eyes as she crosses her ars over her chst and opens her eyes once more. "I cannot break this contract since I have no strong evidence to back up why we shouldn't work for Gato, but once I do I will not change my mind."

            Zabuza is silent but his body relaxes only a little bit. I can tell he's smirking. "Fine by me. Just don't become my enemy or I'll have to kill you."

            She smirks and I shiver at the icy hardness in her eyes. "If an army couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can? By the way;" she waves her hand but the door we had been peering through slides open, causing Naruto and myself to fell into the room, "the boys are coming with us."

            The following morning I wake up early so I'm the first to take a bath. As the water washes over me I an't help but wonder about today. There is something wrong with everything that is going on, I can feel is deep down inside. It's, like the feeling I had that one day when father didn't come home at the time he usually did, coming home with those we had once considered friends, each holding a weapon so they could forever be rid of most feared kekkei genkai, watching s the once pure snow was stained red-

            I can hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I answer.

            Hidama silently enters and nods to me. "You're up. Get your pack, we'll be eating our breakfast on the way to Kiri," she tells me. I merely nod. I stare at the door before reaching into a drawer and moving some clothes aside, pulled out a white porcelien mask with a red swirl. I add it to my pack before leaving my room.

            Surprisingly enough Naruto is awake. Not completely awake but enough that he walks with us towards the village gate. For a moment I thought he was actually coming with us but I remember him saying he had to meet his team early this morning.

            "Okaasan, be careful and come back in one piece," he tells Hidama-san. She smiles and hugs him tightly.

            It was a long and tiring journey all the way from Hino to Kiri, more tiring than anything since we used just about every ounce of our chakra to make it there in a span of a few short hours. When we arrive in Kiri I can instantly tell by the sudden moisture level in the air; it's much heavier and damp. We decide to take a short break, eating soething light to keep our nergy up and replnish our levels before continuing.

            The area is huge, surrounded by water but I frown. This office and area screams its worth but that's lso not it. Since we've arrived I've been feeling like there was someone watchin us, tking in our every moves. More than once I wanted to tell the others but I hold my tongue. Instead of making ourselves know we pause and Zabuza makes four water clones from the water, having them take our appearnce and orders them to enter through the front door.

            "Haku, you and I are going to take a short-cut," he tells me. "Hidama and Gaara will guard our backs."

            "Alright." Moving quietly and stealthfully we headed for the top, pausing now and then to peer into the empty offices until we reach the top. Be we go in though Zabuza has me ceate a water clone of myself as he creates one himself. I want to question why but I hopd my question we we enter the office, leaving the water clones outside.

            "I see you accepted my offer," came the voice of an elderly man. The leather chair swivls around to face us and I instantly take a disliking to the seated man. He's short and doesn't seem to be in good shape, wearing a sharp suit with dark glasses hiding his eyes. There are two men sanding at either side of his massive desk but I still do not like him. Is this the same feeling Hidama received when she first meet him? I can feel his eyes and I strongly resisted the urge not to cringe. "Who's this?" he asks as if I'm not here.

            "None of your business," Zabuza said quickly with anger. "He's with me."

            "And what about that stunning creature that was with you last time? Has she betrayed you?" he asks with a smirk. "Or has she found someone better to accompany her?"

            The doors fly open and Hidama enters, eyes cold and emotionless as she stops at my side and crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't even contnue your vile thoughts, Gato," she says in an icy tone that causes the men before us to flinch. I see no sign of Gaara but I keep quiet. "Before we get started I have a question for you."

            "Ask away, my dear."

            "Why did you not ask Kirigakure for assitance? It would have saved you money instead of tracking us all the way in Hino."

            "Hidama," Zabuza growls but she ignores him.

            "I have my reasons. And since you are here it must mean you accept my offer as a boyguard position. Maybe, something more..." Even with the dark glasses on I can tell he gaze is aking into account Hidama's pale form. I can see her shudder in disgust but she qickly masks it beore anyone could notice.

            "You mentioned a bodyguard and wanting to get rid of someone. Who is our target?" she asks instead. Gato nods to one of the men and he hands Zabuza a folder.

            "The man I want you to get rid of is Tanzuna, a master bridge builder here in Kiri. He wants to build a brige and he has turned down all my offers to stop his plans. The reason is the land he is using is my own private property but he still refuses to back down. He is a thorn in my side that I want removed, permanently."

            "Sounds simple enough. Why the protection though?" Zabuza asks as he hands Hidama the file. I catch a glimspe of the photo of the man and see nothing extraordinary about him. He seems an ordinary, average man from a simple, common village.

            "Word has it he send for an escort service of several ninjas from another village, some placed called Konoha. I try my hardest not to say or do anything. What are the chances of seeing him? "For all I know he could have hired those ninjas to come assassinate me. That's where you two come in."

            The pale woman studies the file and from the corner of my eye I can see her frowning. I wonder what is going through her mind right now. Carefully folding the folder she tucks it in the inside pocket of her vest and nods to the business man. "Very well then." Pulling back she turns and walks past us, heading for the open doors. Zabuza slowly follows and I follow after him. So many questions in my mind I want to ask but I quell the urge.

            Once outside Zabuza takes the lead and we follow quietly, entering a lush forest we follow him as he jumps into the trees. I turn to the woman who I've known for several years and open my mouth to ask her something but silently close my mouth. I know what it's like to hide your past from someone, and I'm afraid of the answers I may find out if I dare ask her about hers.

            Heading deeper into the forest we arive a a strange home suspended among the branches and settled atop a very large and twist tree root with bridges made of rope and wood connecting the area to several surrounding thick trees. For all its sparse simplicity it's actually... nice. Zabuza lands at a balcony softly and walks inside just as we land as well. Hidama prepares to go in but I look around.

            "Where's Gaara?" I ask outloud.

            "Safe," she tells me.

            "What are we going to do about this Tanzuna person and the nins from Konoha?" I ask quietly.

            "I already have someone on the job. They'll get it done in no time," Zabuza answers.

            " 'They'?" I ask.

            "Two assassins I know from Kirigakure before I left. They'll get the job done for us."

            "Getting lazy doesn't seem to be your style, Demon of the Mist," Hidama says fro her spot. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic with her back facing us. "And if they fail?"

            "Then I'll deal with the bridge builder myself."

            As we waited I went to the top of the cone-shaped house where a small balcony was wrapped around near the top. It has been so long since I left this place but even longer when I left my home. I command the water around me, piercing the falling leaves with thin silvers of ice all around me then follow it up by creating ice mirrors. My control has gotten so great I need only one hand to do most of the signs and even then I don't need to use them for my lesser attacks. This was the final gift my mother gave me before she died.

            Zabuza-sama taught me all I needed to know in order to become a shinobi. Hidama-san taught me ho to hide away my emotions, to not lose myself in feelings. My siblings taught me how to care for others, how to laugh, have fun, and love. They are my precious people I would lay my life down for. I turn sharply and disappearing I appear in the large living room when I hear yelling.

            Gato looks very upset as he yells at Zabuza who is still sitting on the sofa. Hidama is sitting on one of the sofa's arms but has her eyes closed. They don't appear to notice me but I listen in quietly.

            "The Demon Brothers failed! I told you I want this matter dealt with!" he yells at the two adults. "I want Tazuna dead before that bridge of his is completed!"

            "What do you expect? They were fighting the legendary Copy Ninja of Konoha, the Jounin known as Hatake Kakashi," Zabuza explains. The famed Copy-Nin? I've heard of him before but the name sounds so familiar, as if I've heard the name previously.

            "I don't care who he is! If you had done your job right the bridge builder would be dead!" Before he could continue yelling at him the edge the large sword is pressed against his throat. Even from the distance the blade can slit his throat with the slightest of movement.

            Zabuza smirks as he holds his sword steaily in one hand. "I'll deal with the jounin myself so don't lose your head. Been a while since I had a challenge, this is going to be fun."

            Gato sallows much easier wen the sowrd is removed and he nods. "Just make sure it gets done this time," he retorts before leaving.

            "Something does not feel right," Hidama speaks up from her position on the sofa. "If you don't mind I think I'll step this one out."

            "Now who's getting lazy."

            "Shut it, fool." Walking to the balcony she climbs onto the railing, balancing easily. "Try not to get yourselves killed." Silently she falls forward, heading towards the ground but we both can tell by her chakra level that she's alive and takes off. Zabuza says nothing and leaves with me following but not before taking my mask.

            I stay quiet as we prepare to ambush this famed ninja and our target; Zabuza tells me to stay out of sight unless he says so but even from my hidden location I can see well what's going on. We wait and soon I can hear footsteps and people talking. I take a deep breahte and hold the needles tightly in my hand. I peer through the leaves as I hear Zabuza launch himself but my eyes widen even as his voice pierces the air.

            "Mummy Man?!" Naruto calls out, the surprise evident on everyone's face, including my own.

            "I told you not to call me that, brat!" he growls angrily. "What the hell are you doing in Mizu?"

            "I'm on a mission. What does it look like I'm doing?" he yells at him. "Why are you here and where's everyone else?" I unconciously pull back as his blue gaze darts around the area, as if hoping he would see someone.

            "Naruto, you know him?" a silver-haired man asks. I blink as I finally recognize his masked face. That's Naruto's teacher! But that would mean-

            "Okaasan said she and everyone else had a mission, Kakashi-sensei. I overheard them talk about some guy called Gator or something." He whirls to Zabuza, face frowning. "What's going on?"

            I watch the battle unfold from the safety of the bushes, mentally cringing as I watch Zabuza attack with such fierce determination. Sweet Naruto tries to talk to him but it's no use. I swallow the urge to cry out as he's attacked and sent tumbling into the dirt. Everything happens so fast before I know it Zabuza has Kakashi traped in his Souja Sousai no Jutsu while his Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu faces the team of young genins and their client. I know we each have our own missions, but I don't think I can do this! I know better than to let my emotions take the better of me but I can't help it. Zabuza is the man who saved my life but Naruto is the boy who taught me to live. Oh dear kami, what should I do?

            "Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

            "Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

            I wince as the torrent of water strikes him I have no choice but to step in. Standing from my hiding place I hold the senbon needles tightly, preparing myself. Once I have a clear shot I let them loose.

            "…!" His eyes go wide and with a heavy sound he falls to the ground, eyes still open in shock as the needles I had just thrown glimmer from the side of his neck. I watch as Kakashi pauses before moving closer, kneeling down to check for any signs of life.

            "He's dead," I hear him say.

            "Zabuza-san…" I harden my heart from Naruto's mournful whisper and make myself known. With my mask in place, the coat upon my shoulders, I pull the hood up and jump down. I struggle to not do anything unusual but slowly make my way where the body laid.

            "Arigato for taking him down," I tell him, glad the mask muffles my voice and that I'm far enough away that my brother cannot hear me.

            "Who are you?" he asks.

            "I cannot reveal my name to you but know that I am grateful." Moving to where the motionless man lay I kneel down and put one of his arms around my shoulders then pull him up. I had forgotten Zabuza is much heavier than myself but I manage and vanish from sight only to reappear in a clear far form the group. Laying the body down I look at him quietly. How could this happen?

            "Didn't expect that now did you?" a female voice asks.

            Hidama appears out of the shadows and gazes at Zabuza, her face void of any emotions as she slowly kneels next to him.

            "No one suspected anything?" she asks.

            "Iie. The genin didn't but I'm not so sure about the jounin," I answer, removing the heavy mask. "I knew that name Kakashi sounded familiar."

            "We all did. I guess we should be grateful you got this one out of there when you had the chance." She pulls a kunai from her pocket, reaching down to cut the wrappings away from the corpse's face but her wrist is quickly caught as life slowly returns to the dark eyes.

            His other hand comes up and moves the wrappings, allowing him to breathe easier. "I'm not dead yet," Zabuza gasps as he stares at up at the woman.

            "Could have fooled me." Taking her hand back she places the weapon back in the small pouch as he sits up, watching as he removes the needles from his neck. "Do you really want to die today?"

            He grunts and tosses the needle down. "There isn't anyone with the power to kill me," he grunts. That may be true but he is very weak right now.

            "We need to get out of here," I say as I slowly stand.

            "I agree."

            Everything happens so fast that I'm still not sure of everything. What I do know is that this Gato, was the most power-hungry tyrant I have ever meet. I witnessed what he has done to the simple village and it broke my heart. The area looked like it was slowly being leeched away until there was nothing left. Even now I try hard not to remember everything but it's hard trying to void myself of all and every emotion. Even when I return Gato came back, demanding to know what happened. Needless to say he was not please and tried to strike at Zabuza even as he was still resting. Hidama shattered his arm and I proved I was no weakling, sending the men to leave us alone but something deep down inside told me this was not good.

            By the time Zabuza is well enough to finish the mission, but Hidama does not want anything to do with such. Even I turned the offer down, saying I could not continue to follow such a heartless man like Gato. I never saw such a hurt look in Zabuza's eyes as he called us witless fools and left. Hidama said nothing but silently left, leaving me alone. I forced the tears back, telling myself I would not cry no matter how much I wanted to. Once I knew I was calm enough I packed what we brought and left the hide-out. I wasn't sure where to go but I knew it would be safe for me to stay in Mizu no Kuni. But things never go according to plan.

            I was passing through the woods when I heard someone laughing. Curisoity got the better of me as I went to see what was going on but I made sure to stay hidden. What I found was the two men that had mistaken me for a girl a few days ago walking by. I watch from the safety of a tree as they walk by but their swords are covered in blood.

            "Told you I could take it down with one swing!" the tattooed man grinned to his partner.

            "You took too damn long, Waraji," the other man said as if bored but he, too, was smirking. "Hurry up, Gato wants us to get the old man's family."

            "Yeah yeah I hear ya. Think he might let us have some fun with the girl?" he asks as he wipes his sword clean on the grass.

            "I dunno. But I can't wait to get my hands on that little bitch that took our swords."

            "Me too, Zori. But Gato said once the builder is dead we get to kill that ninja guy. Hell, maybe he'll let us me have that pale wench as part of my payment!"

            "Like she'd look twice as your one-eyed, ugly mug!" Laughing the two leave but I make sure to stay hidden until I am certain they are gone. Hidama has been right the entire time, Gato was never planning on paying us, he was using us.

            Oh kami… I must warn Zabuza!

            Even as I ran as fast as I could I knew I wouldn't make it in time but still I persisted. I ignore a thick mist caused by the Kirigakure no Jutsu but as I arrive at the village I can feel a demonic charka building, the air becoming so hot its hard to breathe. The sight though, is enough to make my heart freeze in fear.

            I can see the jounin holding his arm, blood pooling from his wounds onto the ground; the pink haired girl is guarding the bridge builder with a single kunai; Zabuza is injured but holding his long sword with both hands. They all have looks of shock on them that mirror my own. Closets to me is the still form of the Uchiha boy, the front of his shirt almost black with a pool of blood under him but Naruto, dear, sweet, innocent and playful Naruto… is standing over his teammate, his entire body glowing a fire red charka. I cannot see his face but I am filled with such an overwhelming sense of fear it almost chokes me. Howling with rage the charka swirls around him like an inferno, evaporating the rest of the mist, destroying any and all Mizu Bunshin no Jutsus on the bridge. Then--Then he lunges right at Zabuza! I have to stop him. I can't lose two of my precious people! I struggle to my feel to try and stop but I feel so heavy, my body refuses my commands. They're going to kill one another and no one is trying to stop them. A scream fills the air; it takes me a moment to realize it came from me.

            "Y-YAMATO!!"

            I don't know what I expected to happen or how anyone, much less myself, could stop them but something did answer my scream. Wait, let me rephrase that. Someone chose to answer my scream.

            Hidama stood between the two clashing ninjas, arms outstretched on either side of her body. Her left hand was linked with Naruto's own hand, his charka burning at the unprotected skin and his claws dug into her skin, hard enough to draw blood. Her right armored hand was holding Zabuza back, the sword still clenched tightly within his hand. Finally getting to my feet I ran towards them, noticing how her arms seem to strain to keep the two from killing one another but before I could get too close she yells at me to stop.

            "Everyone, stay where you are!" she commands behind clenched teeth.

            "Hidama-san!" I cry out. How much longer can she hold out like this?

            "You're going to get yourself killed!" Kakashi yells back.

            "Let me handle this!" she yells her arms shaking as a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. She slowly looks at Naruto, ignores the snarl as he tenses his other hand, ready to strike. "Come back to me, Kit." The snarls stop and the charka begins to fade but he refuses to give up. "C'mon kit… listen to my voice." I want to question why she keeps calling him that but I watch in amazement as the last of the charka fades. Slowly, Naruto's arm begins to relax and he silently drops to his knees. I watch as his shoulders shake in silent crying. I run towards him, dropping to embrace him tightly from behind. He turns to me, sobbing into my shoulder and I let him, holding him tightly.

            Nodding Hidama looks at Zabuza directly in the eyes, refusing to let him go even now. "Is money worth so much that would kill an innocent man who's only crime is trying to bring hope back to village? If that's so… then you're no better than the Mizukage," she tells him coolly.

            "Grrrr don't you compare me to him!" he shouts angrily. "That bastard never cared about anyone other than himself! Because of his past actions I lost the only person who ever mattered in my life!"

            "What would she say if she could see you right now?"

            Zabuza's eyes go wide and slowly, the sword drops from his hand. A moment later Hidama slowly releases his fist but doesn't move from her spot. "How… How did you know…"

            "I'm very disappointed in you Zabuza, I expected more from the famed Demon of the Mist! You're more like a baby demon to me!" he taunts; the army of hired thugs behind him laugh and add their own insults.

            Rage fills my heart as I glare at the man hatefully. "You never planned on paying any of us! That's why you didn't go to Kiri for help; you were using us to do your own dirty work for you!" I yell out for everyone on the bridge to hear. "Those two men I stopped before, I heard them in the woods. After Tazuna and everyone was killed, he was going to kill us."

            "And you can't pay a dead man," Hidama says quietly. I nod silently.

            Zabuza looks so angry but I can tell he can't stand on his own for much longer. "Hidama… give me your sword." I blink and look up at him.

            She silently takes the sword from it's sheath and holds it out to him, hilt first. "Go down fighting," she says but lets him take the sword.

            "Brat."

            "…"

            "Go check on that kid. Before he bleeds to death."

            His blue eyes go wide as he stares up at the injured demon. "Nani?!"

            "Gato… I'll kill you myself!!" With a hard set determination set in his eyes he charges directly at the business man. I can in astonishment as he charges through the army that suddenly surrounds him, piercing him with their spears and swords but he brutally cuts them down. I wince as a blade pierces his other shoulder but before he could drop the slim sword he tears off the wrappings of his mouth and holds the weapon right in his mouth. Even now he still fights with such ferocity I can feel my stomach churning.

            Gato is screaming in terror, ordering the men to stop him but he's left wide open. "H-He's a monster… a true demon!!" is the last words we hear from Gato as Zabuza drives the katana into his stomach, tearing it wide open. He stumbles to the edge, holding his hands to his wounded stomach but his eyes widen (as do mine) as the Mist ninja spins tightly and with a single clean move, slices that man's head right off his shoulders. The bloodied head is the first to hit the icy waters below before the body slowly follows suit.

            "Oh kami…" the girl behind me whispers. I feel the same way but I manage to hold my tongue. Getting to my feet I pull Naruto up but I can feel him trembling. We all watch as he turns to face us and I'm shocked to find tears coursing down his face. He slowly stumbles through the mass of shocked men, tears and blood mingling on his face, staining the wrappings as they hang loose around his neck. He's in so much pain, all those spears and swords and kami knows what else sticking out of his body. I watch as Hidama slowly goes to meet him, her face void of emotions but her eyes widen when he begins to fall forward. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion as she catches him, lowering him to the ground.

            "Zabuza…" I say softly and the next thing I know is I'm running towards them, dropping at his side. I help in removing the weapons, trying to stop the blood flow but it's too much.

            "H-Haku…" I look up and see that Zabuza is trying to reach out. I choke back a sob as I take one of his hands in my own.

            "Don't talk, we-we need to get you to a hospital," I tell him but he laughs softly. He knows it, Hidama knows it, and now I know it. He's not going to survive.

            "G-Gomen… I didn't want you, to suffer… like I did…" he tells me softly. "Tell the brat that, too…"

            "I promise just don't talk anymore."

            "Hidama… you were right…" It's so painful to hear him try and gasp for breathe. I can hear the men murmuring, saying that we had killed their meal ticket and they wanted us to pay. Pay? I clench my jaw so tightly I can feel my teeth starting to hurt. Gently laying Zabuza's hand down I stand and turn to face the men.

            "You want the rest of your payment? Fine. Take this!" Quickly my hands flash through the hand seals. "Sensatsu Suishou!!" Around us the water takes form, turning into sharp slivers of ice. The men look confused but as several of them step forward I release the attack. Moving rapidly the slivers rise into the air and strike the men, their bodies twisting and jerking as they are impaled. Slowly the bridge is being coated in blood their blood but the others all stare in shock.

            "Nothing is worth this!!" one of them yells and turns tail, running as far and as fast as he can. The others follow suit, running away but I don't care. My legs tremble and running to the edge of the bridge, I throw up everything in my stomach, the bile burning my throat it doesn't last long.

            Everything is in complete ruins… everything…

            "S-Sasuke-kun! You're alive!"

            Slowly I look up and find myself smiling as the girl (I remember, her name is Sakura) hugs the dark haired boy much to his annoyance. Naruto is happy and is already yelling at Sasuke, calling him names and telling him not to be so stupid. Silently I look over at Hidama-

            -and Zabuza who is slowly getting to his feet, cringing form the pain of numerous wounds over his body.

            "I don't believe it… Slowly I get to my feet, heading towards them and stop before them. It's no genjutsu that I can tell. He's alive but, how could he survive such an ordeal? I look up at Hidama and I notice that she seems very tired. Did, did she heal him?

            "Let's get out of here," she tells me. I can only nod and help her support Zabuza on the other side, slowly walking off the bridge. I look up when I hear the sound of many people running and for a moment I fear those men have come back but it's all the villagers, holding fishing spears, axes, other make-shift weapons. Tazuna's friends had finally arrived to protect their home, and all led by a young boy.

            It took us several days to heal but so much changed in so little time. With Gato dead his company began to fall apart. Money that he had stolen from Kiri was being returned to them and they were going to rebuild their lives. In that time the bridge had finally been completed so it would only be a matter of time before other merchants could come and go. But some of the people were worried that those that had run away would be back but Gaara took care of them.

            I still remember when he appeared before us one evening and calmly told us there would be no more worries about the thieves that Gato had hired. I almost asked him what he had meant by that but I noticed that he was covered in blood. I'd gotten my answer from that sight alone.

Naruto and his team had to stay for a few more days but Zabuza, Hidama, Gaara and I were heading back to Konoha, after we made a quick stop at Kirigakure. It felt nice to see my brother smile again; it felt good to laugh when he called Zabuza "Mummy Man"; it felt so good to be alive and well.

            These are my precious people who I would do everything and anything to protect.

            They… are my family.

**Author's Notes:** Oh wow. I've been at this chapter for like, going over 12 hours, maybe longer. I felt inspired to finish this and here it is! This chapter was done in Haku's POV. Yes the characters are OOC but this is kinda AU since their lives have been affected in different ways. I'm sure you all have a lot of unanswered questions but they will be answered as the chapters come out (on another note the girl that Haku noticed during his flashback IS NOT Temari. I'll explain who she is later). I've decided that there will be two more chapters of the characters POV before I leave the rest of the fic in 3rd person POV. Also, the original format has been edited a lot and so I have decided to not include the English names of the villages, land, or jutsus. I'll post a link where you can read about them later. So review!

**_sembei_**_:  Japanese rice crackers_

**_unagi_**_:  grilled eel_

**_oden_**_:  fish cake stew_

**_tempura_**_:  fried food that is light and fresh-tasting rather than heavy and greasy; made by deep-frying vegetables, fish and shellfish_

**_Yakiniku Ichiban_**_:  type of barbeque sauce_

**_teme_**_:  bastard (basically what Naruto calls Sasuke)_

**_kami_**_:  lord, or god_

**_-sama_**_:  lordship/ladyship; prefix used after saying one's name_

**_Konohagakure_**_:  Village Hidden Among Leaves_

**_Kirigakure_**_:  Village Hidden in Mist_

**_Mizu_****_ no Kuni_**_:  __Land__ of __Water_

**_Mizukage_**_:  Water Shadow_

**_Suiton_****_, Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**_:  Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique_

**_Suiton_****_, Daibakufu no Jutsu_**_:  Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique_

**_Yamate_**_:  Stop it_

**_Sensatsu_****_ Suishou_**_:  Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death_

**_genjutsu_**_:  illusion technique_


	5. To Become A Chunin

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

Shiruba is my OC (Original Character) and so this chapter is told from her perspective. Gaara's POV will be in the next chapter. Hope this clears everything up.

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ To Become A Chunin +

Wowee! Big gate! Not as big as I'm use to but it's big by human standards. I grin as I hitch my pack higher on my shoulder and just about skip towards the gates. Well it sure felt good to be home that's for sure.

I pause and blink. Is this really home? Well lemme see, one… two… three… ah forget it I can't remember how many homes I have but that just means I have lots of people who love me! I giggle and continued my skip-jog.

The guards look at me weird but I just smile brightly at them. "Konnichiwa!" I say brightly. One of them slowly smiles at me, nodding at me. Before he can ask I reach into my pocket only to frown. Not there. Okay my other pocket. Not there either. Okay now where did I put it? Frowning I remove the pack from my shoulders and give it to the guard.

"Hold this for a sec," I tell him and check all my pockets. I pull the neckline of my shirt and look inside but nope, not there. Frowning I just about attack my pack and the poor guard holding it, throwing stuff out. Oh man if I lost it mom is gonna kill me--hey my book! "Found it!" I just about squeal and flash my ID pass into the guard's face. "Forgot I was using as a bookmarker," I grin.

"I'll just check this over while you, um, gather your things," he says and nods to the large mess I had. I blink and blush madly as I see one of my favorite nighties lying in the open for all to see. Giving him and his partner a sheepish grin I quickly grab it and shove it into my pack. It'll get wrinkled but I can wash and fold it later. By the time I have everything back in the pack the guard gives me my ID back.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, young lady," he tells me with a smile.

"Arigato!" I thank him, swinging my pack back onto my shoulders. "Feels good to be back!" As soon as the doors open I ran right through, waving and telling them thanks. Wow this is really cool, I'm back home! Yay me!

Okay first I should-! I blink as I try to remember what I was suppose to do first. Didn't I write it down? I recheck my pockets before slapping my forehead. Oh Kami I think it got wet in that rain storm. Well I should remember what I wrote down! Then again, I can barely remember half the stuff I write. Um I think I was suppose to go meet the Sandaime, or was it mom? But was I suppose to go to the tower or home? Is anyone even home right now or do they have a mission?

I stop and reach up to rub my temples in little circles. Ugh all this remembering is giving me a headache. I know! I'll get something to eat! That usually helps me remember stuff. Now, where can I get something to eat?

I ask around and several people point me to different places. So many choices so little-

-sniff sniff-

Wait. Wait a damn minute. Is that -sniff sniff- what I think it is? My eyes widen as I catch sight of the stand and the sign outside. Oh my god, DANGOS!! Squealing happily I race inside and immediately order a few dozen orders of the sweet treat. I hum happily as I eat my treat on a bench just outside, enjoying my little snack. Doesn't matter where I go this place always has the best dangos, so sweet and freshly made. Oh sweet heaven I'm in love with it!

Oh damn I'm done. Hmm I would love to take some with me but mom wouldn't be very happy about that. Ahh well. Looking at the slightly sticky sticks I pick them up and locate a lone tree just several yards away. I smile and with a sharp twirl, hurl the sticks right at the tree all at once. They all fly straight and true, hitting the tree but I was smiling at the image I had made. A goofy looking star with a big happy grin, winking.

I smile and making sure I had my pack, was off once more. Wow, this place sure grew last time I was here. Ooh I hope that club is still here. I'm tempted to go have some fun but then again... I end up wondering around the area, looking in new stores, enjoying the delicious smells, enjoying the sights but I stop just in time as someone rushes by me. I blink and take another look. A really pissed off sakura-colored hair girl is chasing a blonde boy her age and a younger boy wearing a ridiculously long scarf.

Blonde hair… oh it's him! I grin and open my mouth to call out but my eyes widen as the little kid crashes into a guy dressed in black. I watched as he turns and at first I'm taken back by his face. He's wearing red face paint with a hint of purple but why is he wearing kabuki paint? Is there a show going on? Wait, that symbol on his forehead… oh hell no!

"What are they doing here?" I ask myself, growling angrily.

They're all talking, discussing something but it doesn't look good. The blonde boy moves to rescue the little kid, racing at the guy in black but he smirks and his fingers move. I narrow my eyes as I notice strings of charka coming from his fingertips. I watch as they wrap around the blonde's ankles, causing him to trip and fall on his face. Oh that was a dirty trick!

"Hey!" I shout as I make my way towards them, my gaze focused solely on the kabuki player. I march my way right into his face, ignoring everyone else around us. "Pick on someone your own size!"

He looked down at me and smirks, leaning his face close to mine. I refuse to back up but he's seriously invading my personally bubble here. "What are you going do about it?" he taunts. Oh this guy thinks he's so bad. I merely mirror his smirk and using the same trick against him, catch the charka stings onto my fingertips. With as few moves as I can manage I make him release the boy. I giggle at the dumbfounded look on his face as he has yet to realize that I have him trapped thanks to his own technique. Well it's my turn to have fun! Still giggling I cross my arms over my chest but it causes his arms to wrap around himself like he's hugging himself. "Aah did someone need a hug?" I taunt as I struggle not to break out laughing.

He growls and struggles, breaking the strings. "You little!" He grips the white bundle on his back but he doesn't get the chance to use--whatever that thing is against me. I blink as tendrils of sand wrap around his arms and legs, holding him tightly in place. Hey I know someone who uses that-

"Shiruba-ane!!" I feel a heavy weight suddenly attaches himself to my back but unfortunately it's unexpected so guess what happens. Yep! I fell over. Well actually I tried to regain my balance but that's not going so well with the heavy weight adding to my giant pack so I end up crashing into Mr. Put-His-Make-Up-In-the-Dark and send the three of us crashing to the ground.

"Ow! Naru-kun, get off!" I yell at my brother. Yep that blonde hurricane is my brother and I love him. But I don't like the fact that I'm getting squished or having my pack dig into my spine. I have some fragile stuff and my weapons in there!

"Gomen gomen!" he says but he gets off. Now I can breathe and I look down at the guy in black. You know up close he's kinda cute, but what is the deal with the paint? The longer I stare at him the more uncomfortable I'm starting to feel. I blink before scrambling to my feet, dusting my clothes off. "Arigato for breaking my fall," I say quietly.

He also stands and dusts himself off. "Well… I didn't have much of a choice," he mutters. Okay the cuteness factor just went right out the window. What a jerk! Frowning I spin on my heel and finally look at my brother.

He's grown since I last saw him. Yeah I'm still taller but he looks good, so cute and his eyes are still as expressive as ever. Smiling I reach up and pinch his whiskered cheeks. "Oh Naru-kun, you still have the cutest baby-face!" I tell him; I love teasing him like this. I can feel the heat reach into his face as he slaps my hands away. Feigning hurt I pout before pulling him into a proper hug. "So good to see you."

"Hai ane!" he tells me and hugs me tightly, purring softly.

"Um Naruto, who's that?" the girl finally asks. Oh she has pretty eyes! Hey what can I say, I like different eye colors, they speak a lot about a person's character if you know how to read them right.

"Aah Sakura-chan! This is my sister, Shiruba. Ane, this is Sakura. She's my teammate of Squad 7," he says with obvious pride in his voice. "That's Konohamaru, Udon, and Meogi. They're academy students and my minions." I can tell he cares for them all deeply as he smiles happily and proudly.

"That's right! One day I'm gonna be hokage, as soon as I beat Naruto-sempai!" the kid with the scarf demands. So cute I just wanna pat him on the head and tell him what a good boy he is.

"Konnichiwa!" I say happily, grinning but it grows as I turn and immediately glomp the person that is trying to sneak up at my side. "Imouto!" He sighs but hugs me back. I'm the only person who can call Taka that.

"One of these days I will catch you off guard," he tells me but hugs me back anyway.

"You wish. But now I feel like something is missing;" I pull back and look up at a large tree where I see a kid around Naru-kun's age with black hair, wearing blue and white as he sits/hides on branch covered in shade. I smile and he gives me a strange look but trust me, I ain't looking at some pasty faced brat. "Aren't ya gonna give me a hug too, panda?" That's when everyone notices the guy above him.

Gaara says nothing, hanging by his feet just underneath the branch above the pasty faced guy. One would think with that huge gourd on his back he would have trouble keeping the charka and balance but he's not like everyone else. He's special in more ways than one.

He opens his eyes to reveal incredible pale jade color eyes, smirks ever so lightly before vanishing in a swirl of sand to reappear just a few feet away. I can hear the guy in black and the blonde girl with that huge ass fan hiss sharply but I don't pay them any mind. Stepping up to him I smile and hold out my arms. He bows his head but steps forward and walks right into my embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist and rests his head against my shoulder. Warm and rough like the sand. Yep, that's my panda alright.

"Aneki..." He still speaks so softly I can barely hear him and from the corner of my eye I watch as fan girl flinches. It takes everything I have not to snort.

"Arigato for earlier," I whisper to him but he just hugs me tighter so I content myself with running my fingers through his crimson hair. I can hear Naruto telling his friends about me as I talk with Haku, talking about what's new and how our lives have been since we last met. Gaara doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to. I don't care if we look weird in the middle of the road, people can go right around us for all I care and besides, I haven't seen my family in a damn long time. I can hug them in public if I want!

The blonde girl swallows and makes to step forward but I pin her in place with a fierce look. I don't say anything but I'm telling them with my body language 'Don't even think about it.' They go tense but I can tell they want to defy me. 'Take another step and you'll regret it.'

'He's our brother. We have every right!' she yells at me.

'You lost that right the day the kazekage passed the order.'

She froze but I could tell she was trembling. She still tried taking a step but I didn't have to move. The sand shifted so fast she was forced to back up or else she would have lost a leg, or a foot. I don't think Gaara realizes what's going on but I know who does. Reaching out I run my hand over the gourd, keeping my eyes trained on the two before me. The sand backs off but no one notices except Haku yet he's keeping quiet, ready to attack if the need arises. The girl looks hurt but slowly turns away.

"Let's go, Kankuro."

"But Temari-"

"We have to meet Baki-sensei."

The boy in blue finally jumps down from his perch just as Gaara pulls away from the hug as the two nins from Suna leave us. I still wanna go over and kick their asses but it'll have to wait. No way those two are hurting my panda.

"And this is Sasuke-teme." Oh? I study him carefully but the eyes and the symbol on the back of his shirt ring a bell in my head.

"Uchiha Clan of the famed kekkei genkai, the Sharigan Eye." He looks shocked but he's really good as hiding his emotions as he pulls on a 'mask'. What, is he expecting me to grovel at his feet and worship him? I don't think so! For one thing he's too young, so not my type and I just plain don't like him. "Whatever kwaidan." Now he looks shocked but I don't give him another look as I smile at my siblings.

"So! I don't know about you but I'm starving and since this is the perfect chance to catch up on some juicy gossip with my three best friends let's have a family dinner out! My treat!"

"Hai!!" Yep, that was Naruto alright.

"What about Zabuza-san and Hidama-san?" Ah Haku, the sensible one in the group.

"What about them?" I ask sweetly.

"Shouldn't you let them know you're here?"

"Oh I can do that later. Besides, I have presents to give and I'm really hungry." Okay I'm not really that hungry but the dangos are starting to wear off. I need food food, pronto! He gives me a look but nods in agreement. I win!

"But there's one little thing you have to do first." They all look at me as I take a couple step back, giving them my sly grin as my eyes shine. Slowly I hold up a single finger as I continue smiling. "You have to catch me first! Whoever catches me gets to pick the restaurant. On your mark… get set…" I set off a small set of smoke bombs before them and in a flash I'm gone, laughing as I shout "Go!!"

"Ack Shiruba-ane! That's not fair!" Naruto yells but they take off. Even Gaara was smiling.

Lemme tell ya if there is one thing I love more than anything in the world (besides dancing and eating sweets) it's playing with my family like this. I'm a kid at heart regardless of my age (hell no I'm not telling you my age! It's not polite to ask a lady her true age anyway) meaning I love games and right now I'm in my element. I don't look it but I'm really fast. It's how I earned my name after all.

I race though the streets of Konoha, sometimes taking a break to admire the view or see where my brothers are at. As I stop I sigh and admire the village. Despite the people its really nice and in tune with nature, I can feel the power flowing through every street and home. I sigh and feel a gentle breeze drift by, casting my eyes towards the hokage monument that protects a great portion of the area. I smile fondly at the faces of the men who had held the position since the village was first created.

Kami I miss them so much.

I blink before grinning and lightly tap my temple with my fist. "I'm such a dork!" I tell myself as I jump off the rooftop and vanish into thin air. I think it's time I pay one of my favorite people a visit!

I appear in a hall, blinking at the masked faces of two men dressed in black uniforms with white vests and wearing porcelain masks on their faces. Grinning I wave and push the doors open at a run. Of course they try to stop me but I'm too fast as I run in and spotting an old man looking out his window I run up to him and hug him from behind.

"Hi Sarutobi-ojiisan!" I say happily. I think I may have startled him but he just chuckles and turns to the ANBU that look at us with--well I don't know but I think they're really surprised. Guess not everyone can glomp their leader like I am but he doesn't seem to mind.

"It's alright," he says and nods to them. They bow and leave us alone. Once the door closes I release him and give him a proper greeting. After all this is one of my oldest mentors. Even though there's a big difference in our ages I like calling him ojiisan cuz he's like the grandparent I never had. He bows to me and gives me a hug. "Gobusata shite imasu. Now let me look at you. You have grown up so beautifully," he tells me with love and pride.

I blush lightly at his compliment. "Arigato. It's been a while since I've been here, I'm kinda glad you're still around," I tell him softly as he offers me a seat. I watch as he slowly sinks on the other end of the couch, sighing. I never realized it but he's so old, making me realize I have been gone a long time. I smile as I see his eyes are still strong and very wise. I never had any grandparents but I like to think that if I had a grandpa, he's be just like ojiisan.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

"Nothing. Oh, I bought you a present." Smiling I reach into my pack, dig around for a bit and pull out a small box. Moving closer I give it to him but I'm smiling nervously. "It's not a lot and I wasn't sure what to give you and--I hope you like it." He chuckles softly but opens the box and pulls out a small crystal ball about the size of his fist where a crystallized flame rests in the center, as if frozen in time. He smiles at me with such sincerity and love.

"Domo arigato." I just smile and hug him once more.

"Shiruba-ane!! I'm gonna find ya, dattebayo!!"

And that is my cue to vamoose! "Gomen ojiisan but I gotta go. Places to be, food to eat, siblings to hide from," I tell him as I grab my pack and open the window. Before I jump out I look at him. "Is my mom here?"

"She should be returning from a mission today. I have a meeting with her later on."

"Okay. Arigato no sayonara!" I jump down from the twentieth story window, letting my jacket flap around me. Ground floor coming up--ack Haku sees me! Detour detour! I land on a window sill and without warning land right in the Mission Room. Close call. I look up, ignoring the ninjas looking at me and preparing to strike but I catch one face with a scar over his nose.

"Iruka-jikei!!" I pounce, nearly tackling off the chair.

He blinks and stares at me before smiling and hugs me back. "Shiruba! Oh kami, when did you get back?"

"Today! Wow, you look so cool! How come you aren't married yet?" I ask curiously as I look at his hands, not noticing a ring on any of his fingers. He blushes but holds my hands. I look up at him and smile. Yeah, this guy is one of the few people I would do everything to protect no matter what.

"Oh, I have to go but here." Rummaging in my pack I give him a small box and lightly kiss his cheek. "If anyone looks for me I haven't been here. See you later!" Without another word I jump out the window just in time to hear Naruto and Haku barge in.

"Hey! Anyone seen Shiruba-ane?" he asks panting.

"Naruto! What have I told you about running in here like that?!" Iruka yells but I giggle as I land.

I'm not sure how long I ran around, giggling and having fun. Hell I even managed to get a bit of shopping done. For example, I found a really petty wind chime with small pieces of colored glass to resemble leaves that looks really nice as it catches the sunlight. But I'm getting tired, I'm hungry and I wanna eat now. Looking around I vanish in the air and reappear on a small platform from where you can see the hokage monument. I just smile and sit on the ground, facing them as I set my pack off to the side, then fall back to stare at the sky. I'm too tired to move right now so maybe if I close my eyes I can take a nap and find another place to hide. Guess I was really tired cuz I didn't know I was surrounded until it was too late. I open my eyes as I feel the rough grains of sand move over my arms and legs. I want to struggle but I just sigh and close my eyes. I feel him kneel beside me, his hand gently brushing my bangs back.

"Hiya panda."

"Ane-chan." The sand moves off and he sits next to me. Tiredly I roll onto my side so my head ends up in his lap. I sigh softly in content as he strokes me hair, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Guai wa ikaga desu ka, ane?" Gaara asks quietly.

"Hai," I answer softly.

"I missed you."

I silently take his hand and hold it tightly, letting our fingers link. "Me too." We don't have to wait long as Haku and Gaara finally arrive. "He won, pick food, onaka ga suite imasu." I tell them simply, refusing to get up. I can hear Naruto whine but I just smile softly.

"... Ramen."

Okay I'm surprised but as I look up at him I watch as Naruto glomps Gaara happily. I giggled and ask them to help me get up. Nodding to him I smile. "Lead the way." When it comes to ramen it doesn't matter if Naru-kun's at death's door. He'll find someway to turn back and have a couple dozen bowls. Haku offers to carry my pack and Gaara takes my hand in his own. Taking our time we follow the hyperactive blonde as he sings about ramen. Badly.

Nice atmosphere. Friendly people. Good smells. Yeah this is a great place. Haku sits next to Naruto who sits on my left while Gaara sits at my right. I'm introduced to Ayame and her father who own and run the stand. Smiling I greet them and tell the boys to order whatever they want.

"Three bowls of miso ramen!"

"I'll have the ebi bowl."

"Gyuuniku with wasabi sauce."

"And I'll have two torinikus!"

It doesn't take long as the bowls are set before us. Saying our good graces he goes about devouring them. By the time we're barely done with our first bowl Naruto is slurping down his third and ordering more. I just laugh as I order some tea for all of us. Man It felt really good to be back.

"Oh before I forget, presents!" I say happily, getting up from my stool and rummage in my pack. Yeah well it would have been easy but with running around everything is a mess. Frowning I give up and just upturn the entire thing, causing everything to spill out from clothes to personal stuff to scrolls along with a worn book and bingo! The presents!

"Catch!" is all I say as I take a look at the name tag and toss them to their rightful owner then go back to stuffing everything back inside. Done I kick the pack under the stool and climb back on.

Naruto blinks but tears into his gift to reveal a large, flat box made of a light cedar wood with soft leather handles and brass clasps. He brushes his fingers over his name which had been burned in an elegant script. Fingering the small clasps he flips them open and only then does a large smile appear on his lips. Inside were several tubes of different paint colors, brushes varying in size and style, a heavy duty paint palette, pencils, paper of every type, pretty much everything one who worked in art needed. I think what he really liked was the stone stamp-holder, crowned with a sleek fox bearing multiple tails so he could sign his own masterpieces. Carefully he closes it and blesses me with a sun-dazzling smile.

"This is--great! Domo arigato, ane-chan!" he says happily.

"If all else fails you can always turn your paintings skills into a profession," I smile and turn to Gaara. "Your turn."

He only nods and slowly tears through the wrapping to find a beautifully, hand carved box of deep cherry wood, also with his name engraved on the lid but the finish looked like glittering gold dust that I hoped reminded him of he sand dunes he once grew up in. He slowly opened it to find the inside lined with soft velvet, cradling a long item wrapped in a satin pouch. Setting the box carefully on the bar he removes it and pull out an ivory flute carved into the shape of a sleek tanuki with a single tail, complete with ebony stripes and two tiny emerald chips to represent the eyes. The mouth was open and even the small fangs had been carved by a careful hand to the finest detail. When he looks at me I just abut melted at his smile. It's so full of genuine warmth and gratitude, unlike his usual cold and emotionless smirks. I smile and nod to him.

"Try it out." Lifting the instrument to his lips he blew into it, playing a low and haunting melody that wrapped around everyone. His eyes close and fingers move gracefully over the notes even the sand swirls within the gourd but it stops when the song is brought to an end. He's still smiling as he carefully places it back in the specially made bag and then back into the box.

"You didn't have to, but arigato," he says softly. I smile and finally turn to nee-chan. I really hope he likes his gift.

Haku unwraps it to reveal a medium chest of cream colored wood. Its light in design of an image of a hawk in flight with carefully painted vines curving like ivy with a brass clasp but as he opened it he found nearly a dozen scrolls, each wrapped with a dark green ribbon and underneath those he found books. Taking one out he smiles as he read the title. "I was almost afraid you were going to give me daggers," he admitted softly.

"I know you aren't a fighter; and beside, someone has to know all this stuff," I reply.

"And the fact that you have the worse memory isn't a factor?" He caught the chop sticks as I threw them at him.

"Shush."

Naruto looks at the book, reading the title out loud. "World of Plants That Can Heal or Kill. You sure there aren't any new jutsus in there?" he asks, reaching in to examine one but quickly pulls his hand back out before the lid could smash his fingers. "Watch it!" I can't help but giggle but soon it turns into a big laughter. I really didn't meant o laugh so hard but I can't help it. I'm laughing so hard I'm starting to cry.

"Shiruba-chan?"

"I-I've missed so much while I was gone. I mean, I had to train but-" I hiccup softly as I look up at their worrying faces, smiling even though I'm crying; "I'm just, so happy to be back!"

Naruto looks ready to bawl but instead of crying he nearly tackles me off my stool in a semi-crushing hug. Gaara also hugs me on my other side, saying nothing which lets Haku stand behind me and wrap his arms around my neck. I hug them back as much as I can, still crying but these are happy tears. Ayame and her dad smile at me but now they're crying as well. I just smile through my tears.

By the time we get home it's nearly dark but mom and the big guy aren't here yet. I'm guessing the meeting is running late but I try not to show how worried I am. The guys gave me a run down of what of their latest mission and I'll admit it, I'm really surprise at what happened but I have this feeling of dread slowly starting to build. It's like, this was just one of many obstacles we're gonna come across that's gonna test our limits and ties with one another. I don't like it.

We're all tired so I tell them to go to bed and we can talk more tomorrow. Naruto is pouting but he can barely keep his eyes open. Haku agrees and tells me to do the same. Gaara just nods as he heads for his room. I sigh as I watch him head upstairs. Poor panda… I don't think anyone outside the family realizes that the rings around his eyes aren't some fashion statement he's trying to make. It's because even since he was born, he has never been able to sleep. Sure he'll doze off in a half-daze but he can't sleep sleep like the rest of us can. I've tried so hard to help him but the only thing I can do is be there for him. The one thing Naruto and Gaara have in common is, both have a bijū sealed inside them but that's basically where the similarities end. But I don't care, they're my brothers and I love them so damn much. I look out the window of my room, sighing as I rest my arms on the sill and gaze out at the hokage monument once more.

_A little girl sat at the edge of a clear lake, absently throwing small pebbles into the waters. She sniffed and ran the sleeve of her white half jacket over her runny nose once more before throwing all the small rocks in her hand at the waters as hard as she could. Silently she pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, muttering what jerks the other kids were._

_Yasuo__ watched his niece from behind the shade of the trees, eyes calm as he studied her before silently walking over. She didn't even bother looking up so he silently sat next to her, not saying a word. After a while he reached over and gently stroked her starlit hair. She flinched but let him, still refusing to speak up._

"_I heard what happened," he said quietly. "It's not like you to start a fight."_

_She stiffened but glared at the waters angrily. "They started it," she growled._

"_Then, will you tell me what happened?"_

"…"

"_Shiruba__, you know you can trust me."_

"… _They said was a mistake since I don't have a dad like veryone else. They called me and mom names, they also said I was a liar when I told them you were my uncle."_

"_And that gave you cause to beat them up."_

"_No one calls my mom a whore!" she said angrily, her slightly swollen and red-rimmed eyes looking at him angrily. "I don't need a dad and I don't want one either! We're happy!" He looked at her before gently pulling her inside his arms. She resisted but not for long as she let herself be embraced, resting her head against his chest and allowing his arms to wrap around her._

"_Words can cut deeper than any blade, but you must learn not to fall prey to them," he said softly. "Hidama is a strong woman, she does her best to give you everything you could need and want, but she can also protect herself. What she wants, is for you to grow up strong and to survive on your own should anything ever happen. Right now, you are all she has in the world." He paused, letting the words sink in._

"_You,__ are an exceptional girl. Don't fall prey to those around you. As long as you know your mother is a good woman then you have no reason to believe those lies."_

"_But I don't believe them!" she said dejectedly._

"_Then why did you fight those kids?"_

"_..."_

"_Always remember this: as long as you believe in your loved ones and know what's right, then you will never fall for others lies."_

I smile at the memory and once more realize how much I miss my uncle until now. Sighing I brush the tears that have fallen and continued to gaze at the hokage monument. I don't know how long I sat there but it wasn't long before I heard a knock. "Come in," I said as I stood and smiled when I saw the one person I was so happy to see.

"Shiruba."

"Mom." I never felt more complete than I did that day, just seeing my mom again. Had it really been that long since I saw her last? I smile as I hug her tightly, feeling so glad to be able to hug her again like this. Pulling back I smile and reaching into my bag, hand her her present. "Before you open it, I have a message."

"..."

"He says... he's sorry and that he still loves you."

She just looks at me but I can see the flash of hurt, pain, and anger in her pale blue eyes. She doesn't open the box but I already know what's inside. It's a join gift, from me--and him. She doesn't say anything but I can see her hands trembling. "Get ready. Tomorrow you, Gaara, and Haku are taking the chunin exams."

I blink and stare at her. "Nani...?"

"You heard me. You three still hold ties to a village in one way or another though you bear no insignia. That has to change." Reaching into her pocket she removes a leather collar with a metal plate from her coat and hands it to me. The metal plate bore the kanji of 'kitsune'. Silently I take it and hold it in my hands before looking up at her.

"But, I don't want to be a ninja. I want to be a mercenary, like you."

"The damned council has spoken. They overlooked the fact that Gaara and Haku took a B-Ranked mission a while back but only because they were joined with myself, Zabuza, and another jounin."

"Huh?" Okay now I'm confused.

"You'll find out more tomorrow. Do what you want to." Silently kissing my forehead she leaves me alone. I stare at the door for a long time as I fall to sit on the edge of my bed and gaze at the collar in my hand. Did, this mean I was to be ordered around like some dog? Yes I've lived here for part of my life but I never wanted to be a ninja. I wanted to explore the world, see new sights, and meet new people. I couldn't do that tied to a village. But she said I was still a mercenary. Gah I'm so confused I ended up falling asleep with questions still lingering in my mind.

When I woke up I sighed, taking me a moment to put the words my mom told me last night together in the final puzzle. My eyes widen as I jumped out of bed and quickly undressed, casting a quick Mizu and Hino jutsus to clean myself up. Pulling on a clean set of clothes I grab the collar and snap it around my neck just around the same time I burst out of the house.

"I'm so freaking late!!" I scream as I race towards the academy, barely remembering to read the note mom managed to slip into my hand last night. Damn I slept in for a long time but why didn't anyone wake me up?! I throw the doors open, race down the halls while yelling at everyone to get out of my way. I skid as I try to turn a corner, falling but pick myself up and run as fast as I can for the doors. Almost there!

_BAM!_

The doors slam open and I stand there, chest heaving as I try to catch my breath. There is A LOT of students here for the exam but I guess I'm in the right place. Naruto and his team (along with several other genins his age) stare at me like I'm crazy but I notice Haku and Gaara sitting at a desk, both wearing collars like mine. Blinking I smile and wave.

"You're late, ane!" Naruto yells at me.

"Hey, better late than never."

Yeah, I decided. I'm gonna take the chunin exams but I'm still a mercenary. I'm gonna like my life as free as the stars themselves and shine with such brilliance even when my light goes out. That's my oath.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sure everyone is confused. Well Shiruba is my OC and she's the daughter of Hidama (as in blood relations). I'll explain where she's been in later chapters. Now as I was typing this, I needed to have someway for the trio to take the chunin exams because I have a lot planned. Yes they are mercenaries but they are young and in order to take missions ranked higher than B then must pass the chunin exams to prove their worth. The collars act almost like headbands but instead of bearing a village symbol they represent themselves. If you're confused don't worry, so am I and I'm writing this! I wanted to add more but that will have to wait the next chapter. The next one will deal with the exams and the forest of death but all in Gaara's POV. I know this wasn't as exciting but it will get better. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up but only after I

**_dangos_****_:_**_- a fried pastry served as little balls on a skewer (or stick)_

**_-ane_****:**  _referring to self's older sister_

**_-oji_****:**  _referring to self's uncle_

**_-ojiisan_****:**  _referring to another's grandfather_

**_taka_****:**  _hawk_

**_panda_****:**  _panda (it's the same whether in English or Japanese)_

**_ebi_****:**  _shrimp_

**_gyuuniku_****:**  _beef_

**_wasabi_****:**  _hot sauce_

**_toriniku_****:**  _chicken_

**_Konnichiwa_****:**  _Good afternoon_

**_kwaidan_****:**  _ghost_

**_kekkei_****_ genkai_****:**  _bloodline limit_

**_Gobusata_****_ shite imasu_**_._**:**_I haven't seen you in a long time._

**_Guai_****_ wa ikaga desu ka?:_**  _How are you feeling?_

**_onaka_****_ ga suite imasu_****:**  _I am hungry._

**_bijū_****:**  _tailed beasts_

**_Mizu_****:**  _water_

**_Hino_****:**  _fire_


	6. Chaos in the Forest of Death

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Chaos in the Forest of Death +

I was expecting a lot of things in order to become a chunin, a battle which to reveal our strengths, a low-level mission to prove ourselves, something to show our loyalty to our village but not--this.

A written exam.

I close my eyes briefly then looked around the large room, a bit disappointed that my siblings have been spread around the room. I listen to the large scarred man before me, watching as those with him take seats on either end of the classroom but I have trained with Hidama since I was a child. I can read between the lines.

"You'll be deducted one point for every question you get wrong but you'll be deducted two points each time you're caught cheating. If you're caught five times, you and your team will automatically fail the exam."

I hear the indignation of the students around me but I know what he's really saying. Cheat all you want just be sure you're not caught. I can feel my lips twitch into a small smirk. Clever man but I was raised by a very formidable woman.

"Begin!"

The sound of peoples scratching at the paper, tapping along the desk fills the room but deep underneath that is the sound of hearts racing, sweat beading upon their brows, I can almost taste the underlining fear o trying to pass the exam. Already the men watching as writing down on their clipboards, their gazes watching over us all but I am not so easily intimidated.

I close my eyes, holding two of my fingers to my eye and concentrated. I can feel the sand swirling, slowly gathering in my hand as I whispered the jutsu under my breathe. "Daisan no Me." Feeling it form in my open palm I open my left eye, seeing an eye looking up at me. The view is distorting, seeing myself from the palm of my hand but I clench my hand into a tight fist, scattering the sand.

I can feel it move silently, drifting over the other exam papers before settling on one. This student seems very confident in his answers, his heart is not racing frantically, his skin is cool and calm. I feel the sand begin to drift over his eyes, causing him discomfort but as he tries to rub his eyes the sand takes form, the eye forming. I can see everything written on his exam, allowing me to copy his answers onto mine before calling the sand back. Feeling it leave the paper I close my eyes to let my eyes adjust.

I extend my sand to my sister, carefully wrapping up her chair and down her arm, letting it coat her hand. I can feel her touch as she gently strokes her arm, telling me that she knows I'm with her. I can feel her arm relax, letting me take control as I copy the answers onto her page. When I'm done I draw back slowly.

She nods to herself though I can't see it I can feel it. Then she begins tapping her foot to a soft beat. I remember, several months ago we were taught to use a series of beats to give a message without the use of words, or Morse Code. We were also taught to use our hands to speak rather than just performing hand signs if there was ever a mission where it would be too dangerous to speak or write messages. But Shiruba created her own code to use between us that she calls Rhythm Speech.

I can feel her tapping her pencil and fingers on the deck, catching only a few words she's saying but I know Haku can understand her very well. Pulling back I open my eyes but without the exam to take away my thoughts I think back to the team from Suna. Two of them my 'siblings' but the third was Sasori.

Did I truly mean that little to father he replaced me with him? Did I ever mean anything to either of them? I slowly reach up to touch the 'ai' tattooed on my forehead. '_To love oneself.'_ That's what it means but one can be describe by those around them.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I see a tiny scroll on my exam. I watch as Kankuro is escorted out of the exam room by one of the protectors. Wait. I look around cautiously and frown. I remember seeing fourteen of those men here but if you include the one that just left but leave out the man in the front that means there were fifteen. I do not think they would make such a mistake but then I remember something about him that I had nearly forgotten.

Kugutsu no Jutsu.

Part of me wants to break it, to reveal what was going on but I don't. Silently I pick up the scroll and open it. They want to talk after the exam. I resist the urge to snarl and crumble the note as tight as I can, feeling Shukaku stir. He is less that pleased about this and wants to relish in their blood but I hold him back. Blood shed can come later.

Time seems to drag on before the scarred man reveals to us the final question. We have the choice to not take the question and take the exam net year... or take it but should we fail we are forever banned from taking the Chunin exams. Again I can tell he is trying to intimidate us but I am not so easily scared. I listen as several stand up an leave, haring their names being called out but I am surprised when I see Naruto raise his hand. I never would have-

_BAM!_

"I'm not giving up! I don't care if I'll be a genin forever I'm risking it all! One day I'll be hokage, dattebayo!" he yells out furiously.

I can hear someone trying to stifle a laugh and I glance at my sister who has both hands over her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. I can also see that Haku's shoulders are shaking that I feel my lips twitch into a small smirk. As time passes no one else gives up. Even complete strangers are affected by my brother's words as they decide to take the chance and take the final question.

The man before us seems pleased as he smiles and reveals to us that we've passed. Everyone is shocked but I barely listen as he explains the importance of the exam and how we were allowed to cheat but not get caught. I can tell Naruto didn't figure that out by the front he is putting up. But Temari stands, demanding to know what the purpose of the written exam was. The large man removed his hitachi and revealed the numerous and deep scars marring his entire skull. Around me I hear murmurs and whispers, the shocked looks on everyone's faces but I say and do nothing. This is a man who has given more than his share for the safety of his village; the scars are tokens of all that he has done. But even as he puts it back on I watch from the corner of my eye as Shiruba strikes.

"Naru-kun you're wonderful!" she says happily, leaping over the desks and nearly tackles Naruto over his own desk, startling the pale girl next to him as well as everyone else.

"Ack Shiruba-ane, get off me!" he yells but she refuses. I can't help but feel jealous at the attention he receives but at that moment I can sense something coming. I tense, feeling the sand swirl as the window to the classroom shatters, letting it a large black--ball? It is, it's a large bundle but something is inside it, something with a beating heart. It quickly unraveled to show a woman dressed in a mesh outfit with a beige coat.

"Alright maggots listen up! I'm the protector for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko!" she tells us in a demanding voice. Another one who thinks she can intimidate others by her voice and actions. I resist the urge to send the sand out to snap her fool neck. I watch as Ibiki speaks with the woman before she orders us to out to follow her. I get up from my seat quietly and go to my siblings where Shiruba is refusing to release Naruto from a tight, choke hold.

"Say it! Say it or else!" she retorts, refusing to give up.

"Iie!" he growls but no matter what he does he can't get her off.

"What are you doing?" I ask them.

"Shiruba-ane is trying to get him to admit that he had no idea we were able to cheat during the exam," Haku tells me quietly. Oh. My brother is such a fool. "Naru-kun just refuses to admit it but if he doesn't we'll be late."

Naruto winces before closing his eyes tightly. "Fine fine! I didn't know we could cheat! There happy?"

My sister smiles as she releases him, patting his shoulders roughly before leaping over him like a game of leap frog, landing on the desk before him with a swirl of her half-jacket. The image of a stylish fox gleams in the light as soft blue flames dance along the hem and collar with her sleeves rolled up her arms.

"I'm happy. Let's go Taka! You too, Panda!" She doesn't bother to wait as she joins the others in leaving the classroom but as I follow I watch as the light from the broken window reflects off something hanging from her neck. I smile inwardly at the thought that she continues to wear it after all these years. It was the first time I had ever given anyone a gift.

"_We have to get her something really nice!" the blonde told his brother._

"_Like what?" the brunette asked quietly._

"_I-I dunno, you think of something!"_

"_Why do I always have to think of something?"_

"_Cuz__--just think of something!"_

_Six year old Gaara ignored his two brothers arguing on what to get their sister. They hadn't meant to overhear but Hidama and Shiruba had been talking, explaining how she needed to get some more training from someone they had never heard of before. The younger girl didn't want to go but there was no choice in the matter. She would be leaving in the morning and wouldn't be back until she was done. No one knew how long that would be either but all he knew was he didn't want her to go._

"_I'm gonna paint her a picture! And it'll be way better than yours, Haku!" Naruto yelled as the other boy._

"_I'll get her something she'll always use!" he retorted._

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_FINE!!"_

_The two left leaving the smallest of the kids behind but Gaara didn't mind. He continued to sit on the swing, watching the sand swirl around but what could he get Shiruba? He couldn't draw like Naruto, he wasn't as smart as Haku, and he was sure even okaasan and Zabuza were getting her something so what would she like?_

_The sand, reacting to his emotions, swirled beneath his feet, taking different shapes before settling on the shape of a typical shuriken. Shiruba liked those weapons the most, saying how she wanted to live her like a shooting star to never be forgotten. The golden grains seemed to compress, forming but it wasn't what he was looking for. So it twisted and turned, the edges becoming more curved but it still wasn't enough. It had been about an hour by the time he was done but slipping off the swing he knelt down and gently, picked the item up. Yes, this was something he was sure Shiruba would like!_

"_Gaara__?" he jumped and looked up at the pale woman he had known as his mother. "It's late, what are you doing out here alone?" she asked as she settles her coat around him._

"_I was making a present for Shiruba so, when she leaves… she'll have something to remember me by," he said softly, holding up his hands to show her the small sand sculpture. "See?"_

_Hidama__ smiled and knelt before him, carefully holding his young hands in her own. "I think it wonderful but, I know how we can make it better."_

"_Really?" She nodded and telling him to hold still, performed a few hand seals and suddenly, sparks of lightning struck the item. He flinched but only because it was unexpected. Not once did he feel any pain but he felt the item in his hand become heavier. Once it passed he found the shuriken he made was now made out of glass._

"_When lightning hits the sand it melts, turning it into solid glass." She carefully closed his fingers around it. "Now she can keep it always and be reminded of you." The small boy smiled and still holding onto the gift, wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as tightly, neither saying anything in that simple gesture._

_The following morning was sad but happy. Shiruba promised to return as soon as she was done and that they had better not slack off. Naruto went first as he gave her a drawing he had done of the family, pointing out that she had better keep her promise no matter what. Haku gave her a small journal so she could write everything down such as what she had learned and seen during her training journey. Gaara was nervous, what if she didn't like it? Hidama gently pushed him forward so he reached out and handed her a small box._

_She blinked but took it and opening it found a stylishly shuriken with sharp curves laying in the box of about four inches from tip to tip. But hanging from it was a thin chain. Smiling she immediately put it on, gushing over how pretty it was then pulled the red head into a tight embrace._

"_This is the best present 'cuz you made it just for me. Arigato... panda." He blushed but hugged her back just as tightly._

We arrive at the Forest of Death and listen as the woman explains our objective. To survive and receive either a Ten or Chi scroll. I don't care about anything else as Haku goes to get our scroll but I watch as the woman is suddenly behind Naruto, smiling as blood seeps from a thin cut on his cheek. Shiruba doesn't look pleased as she stalks over, pulling the blonde away and snaps at the woman. I can tell she's surprised but snaps back. Shukaku is moving deep inside, he wants to taste blood as he reacts to my sister's emotions but he calms when she pushes Naruto back with his team and walks back to me.

"If she tries that again I'll break every damn finger she has," she growls, gripping the glass shuriken on the double chain so tightly I see drops of blood pool out. She doesn't seem aware of it until I take her hand, looking at the bleeding cuts marring her palm and inside of her fingers.

The smell of the crimson fluid is driving me crazy that I bring her hand up and without warning, gently lick the blood off. The taste reminds me of winter cherries, tart yet sweet and something more. I don't care who sees but as I look up at her she says nothing but gently takes her hand back. Whispering her thanks she pulls out a roll of bandages and wraps her hand up.

"We have a Ten Scroll," Haku shows us the white scroll. If he saw what I did earlier, he's not saying anything. "We're to go to Gate Five."

"Okay then once we get inside we make a small base," Shiruba tells us as she ties the bandage off. "I'll explain the rest once we're in." We nod and head to our gate. We prepare ourselves, keeping our minds clear as soon as the command is given and the gates open, we run in.

The area is heavy in vegetation, making it dark and hard to see but we move silently through the branches, heading deeper before stopping and landing on the ground softly. We wait, making sure no one is following us before Shiruba tells us what our course of action is.

"Okay, we have five days to do this. Now, we can either: get it done fast by getting an Chi Scroll and be the first to the tower; or we pick off the competition one by one so the less teams to get to the tower the better chance we have of getting through the very end. So what do you two say?"

Though I wish to be over with this test soon the thought of taking out the others, 'excites' met. "Take out the others," I answer calmly.

Haku frowns but slowly nods his head. "I agree. Though we shouldn't wait until the fifth day," he brings up. "Aside from Naruto I sense great potential in several others."

"Good point. Okay, we take out as many as we can but on the fourth day we book it to the tower. But if anything happens screw waiting around we go right to the tower. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The days seem to pay by quietly, the three of us splitting up to catch unsuspecting teams that already on the second day we had eliminated several teams, giving us each a full set of scrolls just in case something happened but it was out on the third day when something happened that I will never forget for the rest of my life.

Shiruba had gone off earlier, wanting to see if she could find anything for us to eat when I felt something very wrong happening. I know she can take care of herself but when she didn't return after an hour I was beginning to get worried. Haku and I decided to give her thirty more minutes but not more than five minutes had passed when I felt the demon within me demanding to be set free, screaming that she was in danger. Without prompting the both of us headed out where we could feel her charka signature only to be meet with a sight.

Naruto was hanging from a tree by a kunai, several meters above the ground, unconscious. But it was the sight before me that had me worried. I ran towards the pink haired girl, ignoring her cries as my sand pushes her away and grabbed the black haired boy by his arms. He was clutching at the part where his neck met his shoulder, in obvious pain.

"Get away from Saskue-kun!" I hear the girl scream; I look over at her and snarl in a deadly cold voice.

"Shut up, you witless worm."

"G-Gaara…" Sasuke hisses out, pain evident on his face but his hands move into the ram seal. "Kai!" A small poof of smoke and Shiruba is kneeling in Sasuke's place--except she's wearing his shirt. The girl behind me gasps but I ignore her and hold my sister tightly as she cries out in pain, screaming.

"Gaara!" I look up as Haku lands with Naruto's arm over his shoulders, a worried look evident on his face. "Something's very wrong." My brother does not lose control of any situation but right now he is unsure what to do. I growl as the Uchiha boy finally lands, wearing the white coat of my sister.

"S-Sasuke-kun!!"

"What happened?" I demand angrily.

"Some bastard attacked us. That girl convinced me to perform a genjutsu in order to lure him away but something happened and he bit her. He also did something to Naruto then he left." He removes the jacket, letting it hit the ground but he jumps back when the sand tries to entrap him--and I let it. It's his fault Shiruba is hurt. It's his fault she's in pain. It's his fault Naruto is not awake. It's his entire fault my family is hurt!

Shiruba tenses and clings to me tightly, screaming against my shoulder loud enough to make me flinch but then she goes lifelessly limp. My eyes widen and I hold her tighter, fearing overcoming my heart. I frantically try to find a pulse but there, a black mark at the same spot she had grabbed earlier of three black swirls in a circle; I brush my fingers against it before pulling back, feeling the sand burn.

"A seal," I whisper and feel my anger grow ten-folds. That bastard placed a seal on my beloved one! I want to track him down and tear him to shreds, to skin him alive and let Shukaku drink every last drop of blood, to hear his bones snap then grind as my sand surrounds him, to hear his bodily organs pop like over-ripen grapes-

"Gaara-kun!" I blink as I hear Haku calling out to me. Naruto's teammates are taking him to a small sort of cave made from tree roots. I watch as they carefully lay him down before I see Haku, holding Shiruba's jacket. It takes me a moment to realize the sand has been swirling around me like a protective yet wild animal, letting no one near us. With a deep frown I call it back feeling the demon growl at my utter carelessness but head to the seclusion, carefully laying Shiruba next to the blonde. Haku folds up the coat lengthwise, gently lifting our siblings' heads to rest on the make-shift pillow.

Sakura (I now remember her name, and wonder how Naruto could have a crush on this pathetic girl) checks them over and freezes when I growl when she moves to check on Shiruba but Haku ignores my growls.

"She's running a fever but aside from that I can't tell what's going on. Whatever's happening, its waging war with her inside," he says coolly, reaching for our water canteen and pulls a spare cloth from our pack, wetting it to gently rest on her brow.

"An internal battle," I whisper.

"I know some medical jutsus, maybe I can heal her," Sakura states but I growl a warning, louder than before which causes her to pull back as if burned.

"Its not that easy because whatever Shiruba is going through so is Naruto. It's not as severe but something has been blocked." He pauses but I know what he's thinking. "I know Shiruba said if anything happened we should reach the tower... but it's too risky to move either of them right now."

The dark hair boy snorts, turning his back on us. "I knew that dobe would slow me down. If he couldn't handle it why did he bother even taking the exams in the first place?" he taunts. I growl, reaching out to strangle him but I don't have to.

Haku can move so fast its hard for me to follow him sometimes. I watch as he grabs the Uchiha by the front of the shirt, his clam brown gaze hard and unfeeling like black ice. "First, he is my brother and one of my most precious people. I'm sure he saved your worthless skin but you're too much of an asshole to admit it. Second, he is your teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. If you want to pass this exam all three of you must enter the tower together. Third, if you do not do your part in making sure our brother and sister are well cared while they are in a coma, I will make you wish that bastard had truly bit you instead. Am I clear?" he asked coldly and for a moment, I feel like the blood in my body had turned to crimson ice.

"... Fine." As Haku and Sasuke went out to make sure there were no teams around the area and to collect items for our make-shift camp, I watched over my brother and sister. Naruto is fairing better though I wonder what exactly was sealed (and wishing I had learned more about them from our mother) but Shiruba's face contorted into pain. I wanted to take it all away, to calm her down.

We ended up staying there for the next two days but it felt like an eternity. We changed our shifts, trusting in Haku and Sakura to protect them as the teme (I agree now that the Uchiha is a bastard) and I made sure there was no one around. But it was while we were gone that I noticed that feeling once more. The feeling that my family was in danger. Without warning or explanation I rushed back to the camp, feeling the sand spill from the large gourd upon my back, to swirl around my feet I stop and watch as a nin dressed in green is doing battle with three foreign nins in gray uniforms, their hitachi bearing a symbol I had never seen before. I'm tempted to watch but as the boy fights them the kunoichi moves towards Sakura.

Iie! No one will harm my family! I snarl as I burst onto the scene, surprising everyone but I don't care as the sand lunges forward, wanting to drink their blood but one of the men jumps forward and holding out his arm, unleashes a blast of air. Sand scatters and my ears ring but I don't care as I charge at him. I don't care who stands in my way but they will die!

I don't remember much, just fighting and feeling the demon inside wanting to taste their blood, to make them all suffer but I grew careless. We all did as during the fight Shiruba had awoken and stumbled into the middle of our fighting. I felt relief deep inside but before I could go to her the bastard known as Zaku landed behind her, wrapping his hand around her throat and pointed his tunneled arm at where Naruto still lay sleeping, oblivious to all that was happening.

He smirked, knowing that Haku and I would dare not try to attack him. Sakura was torn but when Uchiha tried to call his bluff I saw his hand tighten, causing my sister to gasp for air. Even the team from earlier is useless, having been taken down by these three bastards. Seeing them move, fight, proves that these are non genins. They are more sadistic than others I have seen. What can we do that will not endanger my family?!

He smirks, knowing he has the upper hand and his eyes take a lewd glint as he looks at the gasping form of Shiruba. "Now that we know that we have the upper hand... I think I have the right for some fun." He smirks as his hand seems to caress Shiruba's neck, moving into the collar of the large shirt but we don't have to do anything.

Slowly she reaches up, wrapping her fingers around his hand, with painfully slow movements, she bends his fingers back until several audible wet snaps are heard throughout the clearing. She doesn't stop as he cries out in pain, going so far as to break his wrist as he drops to his knees, desperately trying to pull his arm free.

"Z-Zaku!" Kin gasps, watching in horror.

"She won't let go!!" he cries out in pain but as a last attempt holds his other hand out at her. "Die bitch!!"

"Don't do it!!" But the warning came too late. A loud boom is hard as the sound wave goes off, causing a huge up rise in dirt, causing several trees to be bend backwards, some of their roots getting torn up. We all cover our ears and try to hide but the sound echoes around the area, ears ringing painfully. Even that wasn't enough.

Shiruba was still standing but her clothes are nearly torn from her body yet there are no signs of bodily harm. The mark from before, it's glowing--and growing! I watch in silent horror as the mark spread over her body and face, black stripes spreading over her soft skin and a deep violet aura surrounds her body. Her eyes though, the luminous silver-blue gaze filled with love and laughter turn to a crimson so dark it appears black, full of a terrible killing intent that sends me to my knees. The hand in her grip is slowly being torn to shreds by her claws, making deep furrows as they now start to grind the bones into useless powder, causing the man to shriek in pain, begging for mercy.

"You relied on someone else's power to help you win your battles," she whispers but the tone was as old and empty as an shrine that had been abandoned for centuries upon centuries. "You're nothing but a sad little boy trying to prove you aren't worthless."

I could hear screaming but I was too slow to react so I watch mutely as the bitch hurls her needles at my sister, watching in awe as they pierce into her flesh but Shiruba doesn't flinch. I watch as blood begins to trickle from the wounds, streaking down her skin and staining her clothes I also begin to wonder if her blood will be as sweet as before.

"Oh gods... Shiruba... SHIRUBA!!" Naruto shouts, shaking us from our thoughts. Thick tears course down his whiskered cheeks, struggling to get to his feet in order to help. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. What... could I have possibly said?

Slowly, the young woman releases the screaming man, his blood staining her hands as she slowly lifts them up only to remove the needles one by one. With each one she pulls out she doesn't bother to stop the flow of blood as it falls heavier until they are all in her hand. Her gaze focuses on the kunoichi bitch known as Kin.

"You should take them back, before you lose them," she says coldly. I had never figured Shiruba to be so fast but again that is what she is most know for her. Her speed. The needles have found their new home in the woman's body, buried in so deeply it's impossible to tell they're there until blood begins to fall.

Sakura screams; Haku grows even paler; Naruto cries out; everyone looks in disbelief as my heart began to pound heavily in my chest. The Oto kunoichi struggles to breathe, leaning against the tree as she tried vainly to stop the blood flow even as my sister walks towards her with slow, unhurried steps.

I saw her hand move, I hear someone give a warning but my heart and stomach lurched as she pulled a kunai from her pouch and stabbed it in my sister's forehead, smirking in satisfaction at having killed her but it was quickly replaced with pain as her mouth opened in a shriek. The kunai's sharp point came out from her forehead, piercing even through the hitachi around her forehead. Slowly, her arm falls loosely to her side, blank eyes staring straight ahead. The two men are shocked as one of them looks at us, calling us monsters and attempts to kill us but he never gets the chance as Shiruba strikes, snarling like an enraged animal she tears through the strange armor on his arm, nearly ripping his arm off and grabs his face with her other hand, lifting him off his feet.

"Never. Harm. My. Family!" she hisses and I have the satisfaction of hearing his skull shatter, blood splattering upon her face and hair, staining the clothes even further. No one moves but I feel a shudder pass through my body as she drops her now dead prey and purrs as she licks the blood from her fingers, seemingly pleased but there is still one left.

A sharp snap echoes loudly in the area, making more than one of us jump but its enough to get Shiruba's attention as she lifts her head and stares at the remaining nin. I can see him shaking in fear, his arms useless he turns and begins to run, begging us to help. All I see is a flash of silver and the man falls, gurgling in pain as her sharp fangs dig into the back of his neck, tearing through flesh but underneath that I hear the sound of bones snapping. With a lurch my beloved sister brings her head back, effectively tearing out the back of his neck.

More screams fill the area, the fear intensifies so much I feel it trying to smother me but I'm so close to giving in and joining her, my heart beats harder and faster in my chest like a heavy drum, a cold sweat mingling with the sand. Shukaku can see through my eyes and he is more than pleased, saying how the scent of blood is so tempting, that my sister never looked as beautiful as she did now. Images surged though my mind and he wants to echo her crazed howling cry, to feast upon the torn flesh all around us, to drink every drop of blood that has been split, to replace the mark she bears with one of my own-

"Iie!! I will not submit!" I shout angrily, gripping at my head tightly. I have no choice; summoning the sand I have it engulf her tightly, stilling all her movements but still she struggles, lashing out like a ravenous animal. Even Naruto tried to tackle her, the others overcome their fear and try to help but it's no use as she howls only much louder, more shrill. The power sends us all flying back, the sand armor protect my bones from breaking upon impact as I hit the trees and ground but I can still feel the pain. Her hair and clothes fluttering upon her form the power, revealing a series of dots at the small of her back but my attention is drawn to Haku who is forcing himself into the chaotic whirlwind.

"Haku, get outta there!!" Naruto yells but he ignores him. He manages to get close, to grab a hold of her hands but moving swiftly she kicks him away and sends him crashing into Naruto, the two of them skidding several meters away.

Shukaku wants to join her, to take her away from prying eyes but he also wasn't sure whether to hide or embrace the murderous aura she was emanating. Ignoring everything around me I go to her, wincing as the power chips away as the armor, sending the sand to scatter but I don't care as I manage to wrap my arms around her as tight as I can. I feel her tense, panicking as she fights to get away but I don't care as I continue to hold on.

I remember this happened to me, the first time I lost control she was there to bring me back. I had tried to kill her, believing my uncle's words that no one could ever love me but she refused to let go. She told me that the kanji tattooed on my forehead didn't have to stand for loving just myself. She saved me. I close my eyes and whisper the same words she told me.

"You will always have a family even if we're not tied by blood."

I feel her shake and tremble, the aura dies down and the markings recede into the mark on her neck. She shudders and leans heavily into my embrace. I continued to hold her tightly, eyes shut tightly as she pants heavily into my shoulder, fingers digging into my back. Everyone seems to hold their breathe as she clings to me tightly, trying to breathe even as she lifts her head up.

"G-Gaara? Nan..." She blinked and looks down at her hands. I watch as she examines herself, smearing the blood still dripping from her chin. I try to block her vision of the now dead ninjas but it's no use. Her eyes widen and I feel my heart clench at the sudden realization at what she had done.

"Oh Inari-sama..." She pushes me away with a hard shove, sending me back several feet and turns to run. I made to follow by Haku stops me and we watch as she runs to a tight seclusion of bushes, and purges everything from her stomach. For now that is the only noise in the area, the painful retching sounds are making my stomach churn in discomfort but even under the scent of blood I can almost taste her tears. Once the noises subside I make to go to her but Haku catches me arm, silently shaking his head. Quietly I watch as he goes to her, reaching out but she jumps away, her eyes wide and scared, her body weary and trembling like a an unfortunate traveler trapped in a devastating sand storm.

"Don't touch me!" she cries out, lashing out but her arm is caught. Haku doesn't let go even when she continues to pull away and instead pulls her into his arms. She struggles before giving in and leans heavily against him, crying and begging for forgiveness. I do not know if Haku said anything but he holds her as tight as he can, being her support. I can't stand by any longer as my feet take me to them and I reach out, gently wrapping my arms around her and hugging her just as tightly. I feel Naruto do the same, telling her that she was only protecting us and that we still loved her. She cries harder that before.

Our moment doesn't last though as the sand swirl angrily, alerting me to an unknown presence I didn't notice until now. Pulling back I face where I can now sense the charka levels. Naruto moves to stand besides me, hands formed into tight fists. We wait and from the branches two of the other genins from the written exam appear. One is a girl with dark hair and eyes, the other another boy with long dark hair but his eyes are the strangest color I've ever seen. Two gleaming pearls but their hardness seems to try and cut through me like a diamond.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demands in a low growl.

The boy looks at him silently, ignoring the blood and bodies littering the ground and leaves. He gestures to the boy in green as if it meant nothing. "I came to get him."

"Then take him and leave," I order him, my tone harsh as my sand yet he doesn't flinch.

"You three are more than just ordinary genins," he states quite coolly but doesn't bother to fight as Naruto storms up to him to grab him by the front of his jacket. I can feel what seems like Kyuubi trying to burst out but it seems--blocked. Is this what the seal did that Haku mentioned earlier?

"If you were there why the hell didn't you help?!" he yells, shaking him some. "We're from the same damn village!!"

"This is a test and no help is allowed. In the real world the only one you can depend on is yourself and no one else, not even your teammates."

"You really think that?" I ask as I look over at him. Naruto snorts as he shoves him away before I continue. "I used to believe that, the only one you could love was yourself but that just made me weak and alone. The only difference is you are a coward."

He frowns as he looks at me. "What did you call me?"

Shiruba hiccups softly, still leaning against Haku but I know she needs medical help and soon. I can almost see her cringe as she swallows back a wave of nausea. "I hurt..." she whimpers pitifully.

"Gaara. We need to get her to okaasan," he tells me. I refuse to move as I continue to have a stare down with the Hyuuga boy. "Onegai Gaara-kun. If we wait any loner we might be too late."

"..." Slowly I turn and walk over to them. My gaze soften when Shiruba looks up at me; I close my eyes briefly, my hands going through the signs and feel the gourd grow smaller until there is an exact replica of me standing at my side. A Suna Bunshin. He doesn't say anything but turns his back and kneels. "In case anything happens Shiruba will be safe," I explain briefly.

Haku nods but helps Shiruba get on the clone's back, steadying her as he stands but his hand glows lightly and he places it on her stomach. The look of pain fades and she sighs softly, wrapping her arms loosely around the clone's neck; although I want to be the one to carry her I can better protect her like this.

"Guys, gomen no... no arigato," she whispers, still smiling despite the pain I know she must be going through.

I reach up and wipe away some of the blood still on her lips, lightly brushing my fingertips over her cheek and nod to the clone and Haku to go ahead of me. "I'll be right behind you." Nodding they take off and I use what's left of my sand to get rid of the blood and bodies, feeling my demon inside nearly purr with the taste of these bastards blood. Soon there is nothing left but shredded clothes, their damaged hitachis, and their Chi Scroll. Picking it up I look up as Naruto calls out to me.

"Make sure she gets there in one piece," he tells me with a stern look. I look at him, then throw the scroll at him, striking him in the head with it. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Pass the exam, Naruto. For Shiruba as well as yourself." With that I leave, rushing to catch up with my siblings. The forest rushes past me in a sea of greenery and it doesn't take me long to reach them. According to our schedule, it's the fifth day and we only have a few meager hours to get to the tower. Shiruba is holding on strong but we had to stop when she began to cough up blood.

"I-I think, I tore my stomach open," she says between coughs, the drops of blood being absorbed by the clone holding her.

Haku tries to heal her once more but frowns when it has no effect. "Something's very very wrong. I can't do anything more than to relieve the pain. We have to hurry and get some help."

"Let's go and stop for nothing." We take off, ignoring everything around us even as the tower comes into view we don't slow down, running inside only to stop at a large plague resting along the far wall. As Haku goes to examine it I make sure Shiruba is alright. She tries to smile but I know she's still in pain. When Haku comes back he reaches into his pouch and removes the Ten and Chi Scrolls.

"If I read the plague right, we're suppose to open them at the same time. Here," he hands me the Chi Scroll; "at the count of three we open them."

"Then I can throw up in peace," Shiruba tries to tease but coughs wetly.

"Shiruba-chan let us handle this. You're in no condition," Haku protests but she shakes her head.

"Got this far not to give up. So, one... two... three!" at the same time we rip open the scrolls but nothing happens. That is, until they begin to smoke. Immediately we throw them to the ground, ready to attack as the smoke fills the room but once it dies down we relax at the jounin standing before us. Zabuza nods to us, arms crossed over his chest.

"So you brats made it," he tells us gruffly. I have a strange urge to trap him in my Sabaku Kyū but a wet coughing sound causes us both to turn. My sand clone is kneeling next to Shiruba as she coughs much harder than before, holding her stomach and covering her mouth but she can't seem to stop. Cursing I drop to my knees, covering her hand with my own as Haku tries to heal her once more. Nothing seems to be working!

"Move." Zabuza pushes us aside and gently tilting her face to his, removes a small vial filled with a clear liquid. Breaking the top tip off he pours it into her mouth and makes her swallow it before letting her go. I can hear Haku giggle faintly at the look of disgust crossing her face but she finally stops coughing, breathing easily. She ends up blinking several times as she looks up at our mentor.

"When did you become a jounin of Konoha?" she asks.

"Before you got here." He pulls her to her feet and pulls the collar ruined shirt to the side, looking at the black mark. "What happened?"

We tell him what we knew and Shiruba also gives her story, seeming very proud of herself that she was able to perform a genjutsu so good to fool the bastard but she was not expecting to get bit by him. Zabuza nods and leads us to one of the empty rooms in the tower.

"I'll go tell Hidama you made it but try to get some sleep if you can. There's still some time until the hokage declares an end to this part of the exam."

"Zabuza-san, Naruto and his team as on their way here as well," Haku tells him.

"So the brat made it. For his sake he'd better hurry up." Nodding he leaves us alone. Haku sighs and nods to us, going to find some water to wash up with and leaves us alone.

"Shiruba-"

"Gaara, can you hold my hand, just for a little bit?" she asks softly, fingering the shuriken around her neck. She looks so lost and confused. Like I used to be. Wordlessly I nod to her.

"I'll watch over you."

"Hmm arigato… panda." She settles on the bed and takes my hand in her own. It doesn't take long before she falls asleep yet I continue to watch her. My poor, sweet sister. Being as quiet as I could, I gently kiss her temple, softly brushing her bangs back.

"You saved me once, now it's my turn to save you," I tell her softly. If I ever find the bastard that marked her, I'll kill him with my bare hands.

"Gaara?" I look up to see Temari and Kankuro standing in the doorway with no sign of Sasori. "Can, we talk?" she asks hesitantly.

"I have nothing to say to any of you," I say angrily, watching them flinch but they refuse to leave.

"Onegai, just for a few moments."

"…" I look at the bunshin who wordlessly nods to me. I move out of the room as it takes my place, taking Shiruba's hand in his own. He'll protect her until I return. I end up following them out into the room where the plague is at. Frowning I stare at them, crossing my arms over my chest. Shukaku is not pleased with the fact that he's not with Shiruba but I calm him down. For the moment.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly, feeling mild satisfaction along with hurt as they flinch from me.

"We-We need your help," Temari begins. "The kazekage told us to ask for your help. Suna's in trouble and we didn't think we'd see you here but-"

"Get to the point," I growl.

Kankuro swallows but removes a scroll from his clothes and hands it to me. "Everything you need to know is on here." He holds it out to me but I don't take it. I can see him starting to tremble I relish in it but deep down inside I wonder how can I be so cruel to them. There are my brother and sister through blood. But they never stood up for me, never protected me, never showed me any kind of love. Just fear. I turn to leave but stop when Temari calls out to me.

"Onegai Gaara! We never meant to drive you away! If we had known-"

"You did know!!" I shout angrily as I whirl to face her. "You both knew what father did to me! You also knew the real reason Yashamaru took me in! Not once did you ever show me any kindness because you both feared me!" Around me the sand whirls and I can start to feel myself lose to Shukaku. He wants more blood, he wants to relish in their pain and discomfort so much.

"Damnit, we were kids! How did you want us to act?!" Kankuro snaps angrily. Fear quickly enters his eyes as the sand wraps around him tightly, slowly crushing him thanks to my Sabaku Kyū.

"Family... you don't know the meaning of the word! Hidama is my mother, Naruto and Haku are my brothers, Shiruba is my sister. You... you are nothing to me!!"

"Kankuro!!"

I grin savagely as I hold out my hand, slowly closing it into a fist. "Sabaku Sō-"

A pale hand closes over mine, making me stop. I quickly look up into the pale colored eyes of the woman who raised me, letting her lower my hand.

"Okaasan..."

"Let him go, Gaara." She doesn't look away as I hesitantly call the sand back but gently turns me around, putting her arm over my shoulders. "I suggest you two don't harass my son like that. Next time, I might not be here to save you." She leads us away and I let her, not bothering to look back.

Haku nods and continues to gently wipe the blood from Shiruba's face and hair with a damp cloth. The bunshin dispels at my command. Silver blue eyes open and looked up at our mother tiredly. "Am I dead?" she asks softly.

Hidama slowly shakes her head. "Iie, but it must feel like you are."

"Yeah... only a million times worse. So what happens now?"

"You'll have to go to the arena and find out. Try to hold out as much as you can--all of you." Kissing Shiruba's forehead she does the same to Haku and myself before leaving the room but she turns and nods to us. "By the way, Naruto's team made it as well." She vanishes in a small screen of smoke.

"Great. Well let's do this." I nod and we get to our feet, ready to go to the area. Occasionally I find myself looking at Shiruba as she touches her neck, hissing but we step into the arena. We pause, the like momentarily blinding us but we're not alone. Silently we join the others facing the hokage, ignoring the stares and whispers. We're a sight to behold but I don't care. Reaching out I take my sister's hand in my own, squeezing it tightly as she does the same.

I promise myself to find the bastard, and snap his neck.

**Author's Notes:** Hmm I know I promised myself I wouldn't post this until I updated 'Broken' but, I'll be honest. I'm stuck! I mean I know what I want to put down but it's hard trying to get it typed out, ya know? I'm trying to get it done so please, bear with me. I don't want to post something like the lame-ass filler I attempted.

Well, the good news is this is the end of the POV's from the main characters. Now I may add them in later from others but a whole chapter won't be consisting of them. The story will more or less follow the series with several changes here and there. Yes this may seem weird (AU-ish if you will) and you're all must be wondering why Orochimaru gave Shiruba the Cursed Seal instead of Sasuke. Let me give a quick explanation:

When Shiruba had left the camp to scout and gather food she ran into the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. My OC is known for two things when it comes to her professional skills: her incredible speed and being a master of disguise. As long as she has a personal belonging of the person she is impersonating then she can fool just about anyone. That also explains why she was wearing his shirt and he was wearing her jacket when Gaara and Haku arrived onto the scene. The only reason Gaara knew it was her is she can't fool Shukaku. Let's leave it at that. Snakey won't realize he marked the wrong person until the next chapter.

On another note the item in question that Gaara made Shiruba is called a Havoc Shuriken and I love it!  I found it on an online storey that sells weapons and its just so beautiful--and deadly!  So tell me what you think and please, no flames but I do accept professional criticism.

**_Ten_****:**  _Heaven_

**_Chi: _** _Earth_

**_Daisan_****_ no Me: _** _Third Eye_

**_Kugutsu_** **_no Jutsu:_**  _Puppet Technique_

**_Kai:_**  _Release_

**_Suna_****_ Bunshin_****:**  _Sand Clone_

**_Kazekage_****_: _** _Wind Shadow_

**_Sabaku_** **_Sōsō_****_: _** _Desert Funeral_


	7. Whose Will is Stronger?

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

I know I said I would stop but looking at the chapter I decided to do this in Orochimaru's POV. My take on his reaction as to finding out he marked the wrong kid and his thoughts behind the upcoming invasion of Konoha by Oto and Suna.

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Whose Will is Stronger+

This is the moment I have been waiting for. I have spent so many years perfecting my plan, waiting for this moment to take my revenge on this for turning its back on me, and on my former mentor for not giving me what I rightly deserve. Watch Sarutobi-sensei, watch as I turn one of this village's most powerful names against you, watch as your little village crumbles beneath the weight of my vengeance. None shall be spared from my anger and hatred.

I watch as the brats come together in the arena, smirking to myself as I see my spy has made it into the final round. Good, all it going according to plan and now all I must do is wait. I listen quietly to what the old man is saying, having found myself in their position a very long time ago.

"Since so many teams survived the second exam, we will be holding preliminary matches. From here on you will be chosen randomly to fight one another, even against your own teammates," he explains, pausing to let the youths comprehend what they have just told.

"In order to become a shinobi one must have trust and faith in their team but they must be able to stand on their own. There will be times where you must put your life down for the sake of your village but you will not always be in a team. You may have to face several of your enemies alone." He pauses once more, hearing the hushed talking and waits until they quiet down before speaking once more.

"Before we begin, if there are any who do not wish to participate then please step forward. Your team will not be affected and you will have the choice to retake the exam if you so desire."

A single hand was raised into the air as a young man with silver hair tied into a ponytail stepped forward, smiling. "I quit," he said, a bit too happily. I smirk quietly to myself.

"Kabuto-san, what are you doing?" Naruto asks in disbelief. "You helped us out, you can't quit now!"

"Gomen but since the brief fight with the nin from Oto I haven't been hearing very well." He continues to smile as if this was nothing important. "I'm lucky I made it through but I'm afraid I can't continue. And I can always take it again."

"Hai..."

I smirk as I watch the young man leave. No one is suspecting anything out of the ordinary. I knew he had great potential when I first laid my eyes upon him, and he has yet proven me wrong in all these years.

"From this point on, each battle will display all of your skills as a ninja and your loyalty in becoming a shinobi. In other words, you will win the battle when your opponent is unable to continued, has forfeited, or is killed."

"Nani?!" More than one genin looks shocked at this but a few didn't let this bit of news bother them. In fact, these same people seemed--excited about the idea of killing the competition off one by one. Hmm, perhaps this will be more enjoyable than I had originally thought.

"If there is no one left who wish not to continued then look up at he screen on the wall. Your names have been entered and will be randomly selected as well as that of your opponent. Now, let the preliminary matches begin!" A large mural shifts to reveal a flat screen. Everyone watches with halted breathe as their names flash, praying for their names to appear (or not appear) before it stopped on two names.

Shiruba vs. Akadoi Yoroi.

A man dressed in black and white smirks behind his mask, his eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses. His eyes glance up to me very briefly but I say or do nothing but as the others move out of the arena I frown, watching the Uchiha boy closely. There is something strange happening; I can feel the curse lying dormant but not from him.

'_Something is wrong. I know I marked the Uchiha boy but I sense nothing from him.'_

"Shiruba-chan, are you sure you can do this? You don't have to continue," Haku says with concern.

"Hey I came this far not to give up," she says with determination but still her hand grabs the place where she had been bitten even tighter.

"You haven't had a chance to rest up much less heal, this is suicide."

"Everyday is a suicide so why should this be any different?"

"Gaara, tell her she can't do this!"

"... Shiruba."

"Hai?"

"... Don't die."

She blinks before breaking into a smile as she flashes him the peace sign. "There's no way I'm dying today. I gotta be the Dancing Queen after all!"

Naruto looks over at his sister as his feet took him to the stands where everyone could watch the matches take place but even so he took a deep breath and cupping his hands around his mouth, shouts to her. "Shiruba-ane!! Don't you dare lose to that jerk!!"

She looks up at him and smiled, holding her hand out to him with all her fingers spread. "Hey Naru-kun! I bet you a whole month of ramen dinners that I'll end this fight in five minutes!"

His blue eyes open so wide they look ready to fall out of his skull. I cannot help but smirk at he grins, the whisker-like scars on his cheeks curling ever so slightly, giving him the appearance of a grinning fox. "You're on!!"

Yoroi watches the strange girl that is to be his opponent, smirking at how weak she appeared to be and the amount of blood on her clothes. '_Too easy.'_

A leaf jounin lands into the area, his hitachi tied over his head so it covered most of his hair but he has such a sickly and pale expression on his face. He looks ready to keel over if even so much as a strong wind blew in. "I'm Gekko Hayate and I'll be the examiner for the premilinaries," he tells them but it was somewhat hard to hear him out as he kept coughing between words. "Ready... fight!"

Yoroi smirks and charges at the girl. "This will be over in a sec-" His hand grabs nothing but air. He stares at the empty ground but whirls just in time to dodge a punch. I blink quietly. This young lady is quite fast.

"Kuso!" she grunts and throws her arm up, blocking the punch but as she twists her body to get away a powerful kick caught her on her side in the back, catching her by surprsie. Skidding back several feet she winces in pain, holding the more-than-likely bruised area as she glares at him. "Cheap trick for a cheap ass," she grunts.

"You're faster than you look, little girl. Why don't you quit before you break a nail," he taunts.

"Funny, I was going to say thing about you," she smirks and straightens, rubbing the area before letting her hand drop. "You caught me off-guard with that kick but seriously, do you honestly think you'll beat me with such a weak attack?"

He frowns at her words as I continue to study her. "Don't toy with me, kid. I coud easily break that pretty neck of yours."

"You couldn't handle an army of fire ants. For that matter, neither can I. Gods they get into everything and before you know it each bite is like someone dropped a lit match right on your skin. Ouch!"

"Grrrr! You think this is all a game?!" he yells out angrily.

The silver-haired girl smirks as she tries fixing her hair, pulling the long strands out of her eyes. "Life **is** a game, I just follow my own set of rules."

I can see the disbelief on Yoroi's face; I knew his over-confidence would one day be the best of him but it does not matter. While this girl may be faster than him he has a certain ability that makes him quite useful. Smirking he studies her for a few moments before charging once more. Throwing his arm back he prepares to strike her but the subtle shift of her posture was seen right through and so he changes tactics. Shifting his own posture he punches her opposite fist into her stomach, catching her completely off-guard I watch with a small smirk as he grabs her by the collar of her shirt and body slams her prone form into the ground, followed by a sharp elbow jab. A large cloud of dirt rises into the air, filling the arena and making it difficult to see but even with the mask on I can tell that Yoroi is smirking

"Nice try little girl but your taunts won't get to me now," he taunts himself, growing confident once again. "Looks like your smart-ass mouth couldn't save you in time."

"You're like the 100th person to talk about my mouth and I'm getting really sick of it," came the feminime voice. I knew this girl was fast but so fast not to be seen even with my eyes? Before even I can grasp what is going on I watch as Yoroi's limbs are pulled back into akward positions, falling onto the hard-packed earth with his legs bent up behind his back.

A small breeze drifts through the arena, blowing the dirt away to reveal the girl--Shiruba--several feet away, crouched down on one knee but her arms are crossed over her chest, fingers lightly curled. Her eyes have a hard set determination in them but as she gets to her feet she spreads her arms out at either side of her, fingers spreading wide. Yoroi cries out in pain as his arms are pulled straight out behind him, his legs slowly being forcsed even further back until his ankles are nearly touching his shoulders!

"Arigato for getting rid of the shirt for me though, the blood was making me sick and I'm sure Uchiha was mising it," she adds. It isn't until now I can see what I have this feeling of my plan not going as well as I had wanted it to go. Without the dark shirt I can see wrappings stained with blood binding her chest tightly but there on her neck, nearly hidden by her hair is a mark of three black swirls.

I can feel my own eyes widen at the mark on the pale skin, my fingers digging into the flesh of my arms, trying to contain my anger before anyone around me could notice. '_Impossible! I gave the curse mark to Uchiha! How did she-'_

"_What's wrong, boy? Is this the best the Uchiha clan has to offer?" the kuniochi taunted, smirking as the dark-gaired boy tried to fight her off but was losing. She had expected more of a fight with him but still it didn't matter. From behind her a huge snake rose from the shadows of the foilage, and lunged at the boy but it pulled back with a loud hiss of pain._

"_Nani__?!"_

"_Try that again and I'll make a whole line of luggage and accessories of your pet!" a voice called out. A girl dressed in a black shirt and skirt with a white haori over it but it bore ice blue flames dancing along the bottom hem and high collar. She held two bloodied kunais in her hands as she glared angrily at her._

"_This isn't your fight, little girl."_

"_It became my fight when you hurt my brother. I'm gonna rip out your tongue then hang you with it, bitch."_

"_This is my fight, now get outta here!" Sasuke yelled at her but she ignored him and landed on the branch he was on._

"_Enough with the high-and-mighty act, kwaidan.__ If this is really your fight then you deal with the bitch and I get the snake."_

"_Quit telling me what to do!"_

"_Then get the stick outta your ass!"_

_The woman growled and sent the snake to lunge at them once more but she was forced to jump out of the way when she recognizes the final hand seal. She has no choice but to move quietly as the_ _Hōsenka__ no Jutsu tries to burn her._

_The huge snake hisses and lunges at the girl, fully intent on eating her whole but all it tasted was the moss covered wood of the brnach as the girl nimble jumped out of harm's way. Shiruba landed lightly on her feet as she landed on the snake's head she barely had time to focus the chakra into her feet when the reptile tried to shake her off. It wasn't working but still it refused to give up as it wove it's way through the branches._

_The young girl grunted as some of the smaller branches struck her but she didn't care and finally, jammed her kunai's into the snake's eyes. She jumped off at the last moment and didn't bother to suppress the giggle when the snake rammed itself into a thick tree but it faded away when the snake turned to an unsuspecting Uchiha who was still busy throwing fireballs as a very nimble kuniochi. Cursing she moved as fast as she could, launching herself from tree to tree she shoutd a warning and tackled the Uchiha off his branch just in time to have the huge anaconda ram itself into the branch, nearly cracking its skull open._

_The woman landed on a branch, barely breathing hard but cursed when she detected no sign of the Uchiha boy or the strange girl. The snake hissed angrily, flickering its tongue out repeatedly as it moved its massive body around the branches. She whirled when she saw a very faint movement of the bushes below and was about to go after it but pulled back as a kunai shot through the air and embedded itself into a trunk just behind her. A moment later a paper thin cut appeared on her cheek just below the corner of her eye._

_Sasuke__ straightened from his crouching position, glaring angrily at the woman and snake with a calm, collective look on his pale face. "It's me your fighting," he said in a calm and collective tone. Quickly glancing at the area below she made out the white coat of the girl running off and smirked, facing the young man._

"_So I am." The two clashed in a fight, scorching the ground and trees around them but it was in a certain move that had the woman bound to a tee with steel wires that was nearly her undoing as on the other end the Uchiha boy smirked, holding the wires in his mouth his hands flashed through the signs to release the jutsu._

"_Katon__: Ryūka no Jutsu!"__ The flames coursed along wires at a rapid spread, engulfing the woman in a burning blaze all that was heard was her screams. Sasuke drew back, watching intently he sighed, shoudlers dropping but it was too soon to celebrate as the flames quickly died out. "Nani-?1" he began to say, tensing for another fight but he was taken back when he heard a jutsu being released._

"_Nan__ no Kaizō!"__ Without any other warning the partially melting face of the Kusa genin lunge at him on a neck that seemed to be made of rubber. Before he could attack or get away the woman struck and bite him deeply on the side of his neck, fangs piercing the skin deep enough to make it bleed._

"_Aargh__!!"__ Finally getting to his senses he swipe a kunai at the long neck but she pulled her head back. He could feel something coursing through his body, making it hard to do anything he felt himself falling only to realize he was but managed to land on his feet before falling to his knees._

"_W-What did you do to me?" he demanded, grabbing the bite mark. Beneath his fingers the twin bite marks turned into a strange circular pattern of three black swirls._

"_Enjoy my gift, Uchiha Sasuke. Once you've had a taste of my power you'll come begging for me to give you more," she taunted before jumping away as the pinked haired girl ran over to him._

'_She tricked me. I placed the curse mark on her thinking it was him! How could I have not noticed it before?!'_ I growl to myself angrily. What could was this child when the one I watned was that last of the Uchiha Clan?!

The boy from Suna dressed in solid black frowns as he watches the fight below with a knowing eye. "So that's how she did it," he mutters to himself. The blonde at his side with the large fan looks at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"When we first ran into them I used my chakra-strings to trip that loud-mouth blonde but then they were somehow used against me. I didn't realize it until now but that girl, she managed to catch mine chakra and trapped me with them, turning me into a puppet. That's why I was able to disspell it so easily."

"You mean right now--she's using the same thing?"

"Hai." He rests his hands on the railings, watching intently. What they didn't realize was that someone was listening in quietly before looking abck at he match. While the girl was good the exhaustion was taking its toll on her: she was breathing hard, her chakra levels were getting low, and if one looked closely they could see some of her muscles spasming beneath the skin, resulting in slight ripples.

"Give up, there's no way you can break free," Shiruba says with a weary tone in her voice, tightening with each struggle he causes. Yoroi growls in anger, the chakra strings bite deeper into his skin but as he looks up at her he smirks. I smirk just slight enough to have the corner of my lips twitch. There was a reason I chose Yoroi to partake in the exams.

"I beg to differ." He closes his hands into tight fists and to everyone's amazement, they began to glow an unearthly bluish color.

The young girl could only stare as her chakra strings were being dissolved no matter how strong she made them. Releasing them she turned, hoping to put some distance between them and figure out what just happened, but it was too late. Yoroi grabbed her ankle ankle tightly, pulling her back towards him but she quickly spun around, lifting her foot to drive the heel of her thick boot into his arm but his other hand moved up and roughly pressed into the soft tissue behind the knee, forcing the tendons to buckle and causing her to fall flat on her back. Before she could get up she found his heavy weight atop of her, his glowing hand slamming her head into the ground. She cries out in pain though as the glow grew brighter and the rest of her chaklra was forcefully leeched.

"W-What are you doing?!" she screams, trying vainly to get away.

Yoroi chuckles under his breathe (as do I) as he feeds off every bit of chakra she has. "You're not so tough now that you can't use your little tricks," he taunts, ignoring her futile attempts at escape. "Is this the best you can do?"

It's no use. Those who have fallen to Yoroi Akado's Chakra Kyūin Jutsu have never survived long enough to defeat him. This girl will be no differ as she becomes weaker and weaker, her struggles lessening but just when I think the match is over Yoroi pulls back with a shout ot pain. All I can see is blood falling from a vicious bite wound on his hand.

The young lady sits up so abruptly her forehead connects with Yaori's face, the sickening sound of his nose breaking is over-powered by the shout of immense pain as he stumbles off and away from her, trying to stop the heavy loss of blood coming coming down his nose. She quickly jumps to her feet, grabbing her neck and panting heavily. I can sense the curse mark activating, her chakra levels are being replenished with the tainted chakra, her body nearly glowing with deep violet almost bordering on black, the mark spreading as elegant stripes curve along her skin, enhancing her pale beauty. Her power is unbeleiveable, with her skills I could easily destroy all my enemies; I would be invincible!

I watch as Hatake takes in the situation, looking ready to call the match over but he doesn't get the chance as the girl begins to calm down. Her breathing becomes steady and calm, her body slowly unwinding from a tight coil, the dark silver strands of her hair hiding her eyes from view. But I try very hard to hide my disbelief as the curse begins to go dormant. Impossible! No one has ever been strong enough to will away the seal, not in such a low condition as she was! The marks receed and she slowly stands, her eyes glowing intently.

"This round is far from over," she whispers so soft it's hard for me to hear her. Before anyone can say or do anything she charges at Yoroi but instead of hitting him head on she keeps running around, shifting side-to-side as if she was having trouble keeping her balance but no, that's not it at all. She's slowly gaining speed, building up the momentum. Yoroi is not pleased as he fires random jutsus at her, hoping to slow her down but she side-steps them all as if it was a child's game. Taking a sharp turn she charges at him one more, her speed making it hard to see except for a blur. I watch as my pawn prepares for an attack but its no use as he barely has time to finish the first hand seal when she drives her knee into his face. The sound of bones crushing startles me for a moment, having not heard that sound in many years but what surprises me is her speed and strength.

Before he can hit the ground and the moment her feet touch the ground the girl quickly grabs him but the front of his shirt and forcefully punches and kicks him in the stomach and face, the impact enough to give me phantom pains. I have not seen anyone this young so aggressive in a long time. Yoroi tried to defend himself, to block the attack but it's futile as she shatters through all his defenses. I watch as he manages to catch her in a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her sides but the victory does not last long. Once more she breaks his hold, causing his own knees to buckle from the sudden attack he is unprepared for when her knee comes up and shatters his jaw with the sharp and powerful impact. He falls back on the ground, slowly choking on his blood and withering in pain, his mask soaked in his blood.

Shiruba pants, glaring down at him and ignoring Hayate kneels down and hauls him up and off his feet. Her hair falls back from her eyes, revealing the silver-blue depth but the other eye is a startling blood red, darker than that of the Sharigan.

"Forfeit... or else," she growls deeply, her tone voicing a dark promise to shred his blood all over the areana.

Yoroi tries to say something, anything but he could barely breathe much less speak. He grabs at her arms hoping to release the pressure but she was inhumanly strong. "F-Fo-it!" he gasps as loud as he could. He loses conscious thought as he's released and strikes his head on the ground.

Hayate coughs into his hand, announcing Shiruba the winner but he barely has time to catch her as she slowly falls to the ground, her breathing growing very shallow. Lifting her up, he quickly passes her to one of the medics. "Get her to the infirmary now!" he orders.

"Hai!" The doctors in their stark white coats leave without another word

"Ane-chan!!" I look to the side and watch as the blonde child tries to get into the arena but he is held back by the Copy jounin. The strange man with the large sword is forcing the strange boy with the sand against the wall none-too-gently, slamming him against the wall as he ignores the sand trying to engulf him. The pale woman is standing behind the feminine looking boy and they appear to be arguing but I cannot hear anything. I watch as the woman speaks and the boys bow their heads in shame. I watch as the woman speaks with the other man who nods. Stepping back she vanishes in a swirl of leaves. I have no time to think about why she seems so familiar as the screen reveals that next two combatants.

Tsurugi Misumi vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

Another of my pawns and this time, he's fighting against the Uchiha boy. This is the match I have been waiting for and although I did not mark the boy it would be nice to see if he truly lives up to my expectations. Misumi smirks as he enters the arena, followed by the Uchiha boy who seems to be deep in thought. Hayate gives the cue for the fight to begin; the boy is not thinking clearly as his hands flash through the signs, a frown on his face as he makes such am amateur mistake.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Taking a deep breathe he releases a large fireball from his mouth, heading straight for Tsurugi. Everyone is shocked that a mere genin can control a jounin-level jutsu so easily but he was sadly mistaken if he thought his opponent would just stand there and take it. Two arms shoot out and wrapped around his throat, causing a sudden stop to the stream of fire.

"Nani?! He hould be barbeque by now!"

"Something feels very wrong."

'_You have no idea, child,' _I think to myself.

The back clad man chuckles as the flames fade away to reveal his arms now to be three times their original length. "You must be good if you can use that Katon at your age," he smirks, unfazed at what was happening. "Yoroi actually wanted to fight against you, too bad for him he lost to that little girl."

Sasuke tries to say something, shock stealing his movements but he is too slow and too late to move as Misumi's hands wrap themselves around his throat, slowly choking the air from his body. His heels dug into the groun to keep from getting pulled towards his opponent, ahnds trying to pry the fingers off but all his efforts are failing right before his eyes. It seems this boy is failing at all my expectations, he has yet to even use his kekkei genkai once-

I sense the slight aura of chakra and looked up as the pale woman appears next to the sandaime, talking in low terms. They looked to be arguing but I cannot hear and cannot move any closer or else I would give myself away. She looks upset, shaking her head and glaring angrily at him. I smirk as he sighs and looks away. Weak and pitiful old man. I watch as she walks past the other genins and their instructors, watch as she walks by me and I shiver. I can tell most of her chakra has been suppressed but what I can sense is unbelievable.

The blonde looks up and immediately runs to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Okaa-san, how's ane doing?" he asks softly.

"She's in pain and she's sorry she won't be able to see any of your matches," she replies softly.

"What's wrong with her?" the strange man asks.

"She's being treated for internal bleeding as we speak. She reopened her stomach during the fight but that's not what I'm worried about. The mark on her neck is a tainted seal, not only is it trying to suppress her charka its also causing havoc deep inside her soul."

"In other words, she's fighting herself," the red hear mutters. I frown as I listen in. How do they know all of this? I look over into the arena when I hear a cry of pain just in time to see the Uchiha using some taijutsu against his opponent. It was impressive but it seems not everyone was pleased with it.

"He's using bushy brow's own moves," the blonde fox says angrily.

"What did you say?"

"Earlier, before the exam bushy brow--I mean a guy name Rock Lee--challenge Sasuke to a fight. He actually had him on the run, it was cool and he kept saying how hard work would always prevail over genius. Damn teme."

The woman frowns but looks at the others, ignoring the rest of the fight. "I'm here because I ahd to tell you what was going on and to be expected for the worse."

For the worse?

"I'm going to try and seal the mark but since you are all connected you may feel an aftershock of it. I don't care what you feel you cannot interfere." The boys look at one another before slowly nodding. "Zabuza-"

"Just go to her, Hidama. She needs you right now," he tells her in a soft tone that does not suit him in the least. Hidama looks grateful as she gives the blonde one last hug before pulling back. As she walks off I follow silently, overhearing but not truly caring as Uchiha Sasuke is proclaimed the winner and but at a glance I can tell the boy is on the brink of utter exhaustion. Though he ahs failed my expectations I still want his eyes for my own.

I follow Hidama out of the stadium but curse under my breathe when she vanished from view. A Kage Bunshin, one so well done I have no idea until right now. But if what I heard correctly is true then I know exactly where she will be. Silently I head deeper of the tower, moving to one of the lower levels. I remember coming here in the past before I left Konoha, where I used to do my most secret of experiments. I pause though when I feel a powerful surge of chakra and something else, something that both terrifies and excites me. This is power I had dreamed of, power that I had wanted since that day, the power that I knew would make me the most powerful being alive.

I still want the kekkei genkai but with this power as my own, no one would stop in my way., Possible, not even that man who dared to stop me before. I slowly entered the room, watching as the girl kneeling in the middle of the room screams, the scriptures running along her skin like tiny serpants and before my eyes I watch as the seal tries to activate, spreading along her skin then retreating then spreading once more. It's a battle I have never seen before, never to this degree but before my eyes I watch as it finally goes dormant. It has not been broken or removed but it was been sealed away.

Hidama removes her hand from the mark and sighs. "It worked but this will all depend on your willpower--are you listening to me Silver?"

"... I wanna see them fight," Shiruba whispers, slowly pushing herself to her feet but the moment she stands she begins to sway and silently crumples to the floor the moment she takes a single step, falling into the woman's arms. "Dizzy..."

"I know hon, just close your eyes and get some sleep," she whispers. I watch as the girl sighs deeply and closes her eyes, falling into a deep sleep but before I can make to leave I watch as the woman tenses, lifting her head. Setting the girl down she stands, her hand slowly moving to the swords strapped on her back. My eyes widen as I recognize the wrist guard on her arm. There is only one woman I know that wore such an item every second of the day, one woman with features as pale as the moon, one woman with the heart and soul made of the hardest and coldest diamond. "Show yourself!" she demands angrily.

I chuckle and make myself know, my reptilian yellow eyes regarding her slender form as her pale blue orbs narrow in recognition. "It's been years since I've last saw you, Hidama. And you haven't changed a bit," I tell her, licking my lips at how she managed to regain her eternal beauty after all these countless years.

She growls angrily, never relaxing from her guard stance she holds before the girl she calls her daughter, her gaze sharp enough to cut through any man. "Far too long, Orochimaru," she hissed angrily; "Far too long."

**Author's Notes:** I really don't have anything to say except things are getting interesting. Yes I'm doing the genin matches differently but that's to be expected. Also don't count Sasuke out yet. I have a lot planned for this story and as much as I would love to jump forward in order to follow with the series I won't. Wouldn't be more to myself and the readers. Well review if you like it please and thanks for taking the time to read this as well. Later all!

**_Gomen_****_:_**  _I'm sorry_

**_Oto_****_:_**  _Sound_

**_Kuso_****_:_**  _Damn (I think)_

**_Arigato:_**  _Thank you_

**_Hōsenka_****_ no Jutsu_****:**  _Phoenix__ Immortal Fire Technique_

**_Katon_****_, Ryūka no Jutsu_****:**  _Fire Style, Dragon Fire Technique_

**_Nan_****_ no Kaizō_****:**  _Soft Physique Modification_

**_Kusa_****_:_**  _Grass_

**_Chakra Kyūin Jutsu_****:**  _Chakra Absorption Technique_

**_Katon_****_, Gōkakyū no Jutsu_****:**  _Fire Style, Great Fireball Technique_

**_Kage_****_ Bunshin:_**  _Shadow Clone_

**_kekkei_****_ genkai_****:**  _Bloodline Limits_


	8. Unexpected Outcomes

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

From this point on the chapters will be told in the 3rd POV (point-of-view). Like in the series it will changed from one person's thoughts to another but that's it. Sorry I confused everyone but I'm done. And since this is my story the pairing of the fights will be changed up. The ones that will remain the same I won't bother to describe in great detail but others will. That's all I'm gonna say from here on.

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Unexpected Outcomes +

Sarutobi looked at the young students that held the future of Konohakagure in their hands. Sighing deeply he nodded to Hayate to start the next match, looking up at the screen like everyone else. Names flickered rapidly for a few brief moments before stopping on the next two combatants.

Aburame Shino vs. Momochi Haku.

Haku took a deep breathe, holding it in before letting it out slowly. His body seemed to relax but his heart was still pounding in his chest. Looking up at his brothers he smiled, gaining a smile and nod in return then looked up at he man who saved his life and gave him a reason. He said nothing but nodded. Nodding back he walked past his opponent's teammates, glancing up at the pretty girl he gave her a small smile and continued down the stairs and into the arena. Shino was already waiting, his hands in his pockets and the collar pulled high to hide most of his face from view. Both were quiet as Hayate explained the rules once more. In the stands though, the boy with a small white puppy with dark brown ears was shouting his fool head off.

"C'mon Shino! You can beat that Haiku lady!" he shouted, the small dog tucked into his jacket barking in agreement.

"Hey dog breathe! His name is Haku and that's my brother!" Naruto yelled at him angrily. Only he was allowed to call Haku a girl.

"Hey not my fault he looks like a girl!" he growled.

"Least his breathe doesn't seem like rotten meat!"

"Watch it, blonde!"

"Make me, mutt!" The two were nose to nose, growling and ready to have it out but that was taken out of his hands when strong hands grab them by the scruff of their necks and forcefully pull them apart. Naruto fell quiet though he grabbed at his mentor's arm, knowing that same hand could break his neck. Akamaru growled and almost bit the stranger but immediately backed down, whimpering at the aura he was casting.

"Put me down, asshole!" Kiba growled but the hand tightened to the point of pain. He looked up and felt his body falling into a submissive state. The Inuzuka clan was famed for their abilities to work on the same level as the dogs they bred and raised so it wasn't unusual for the clan members to have developed similar abilities of their canine partners and right now, what the young teenager felt were the murderous intent and the strength to back it up.

Zabuza released Naruto, shoving him to where Gaara stood and ordered him to not make a sound. Turning he ignored everyone, walked up to the lovely kunoichi with the rust colored eyes and shoved him into her arms, watching as she straggled a bit. "Next time he insults my son and you do nothing to stop him, I'll personally rip out his tongue and to hell what the hokage says," he threatened in a cold as ice tone. Glaring at the boy he walked back to his team and watched as the fight began to take place.

Haku had seen it all and sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, taking another deep breathe then opening his dark eyes and looked at his opponent. He was once taught that you could learn more about a person by the way they hid themselves in the open more than any book could tell him.

'_Quiet, calm, collective.__ A complete opposite to his teammate but this seems to be his nature and not some façade he does to fool others,'_ he thought to himself, knowing that the match was already called to begin. Breathing slowly he moved into a ready stance. "Good luck," he said politely. The other boy gave the briefest of nods, his body tensing in preparation for an attack.

--

"What the hell do you want?" Hidama demanded of the pale man before her.

"Now now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Orochimaru asks with mock hurt.

"With friends like you, who would need enemies?" she retorted as she gently placed the young girl down and stepped before her. "What are you doing in Konoha? You were banished decades ago."

"That may be but I have several promising students that couldn't wait to take the exams for themselves."

"... What have you done to my daughter?"

"My, aren't you impatient?"

"Tell me or else."

He chuckled as he moved closer but stopped when she dropped into a guard stance, hand curled around the hilt of her sword tightly. "Do you think you can pull your blade free before I reach you?"

She smirked at him coldly, staring into his heartless, reptilian eyes. "Care to see whose blade is faster, snake?" He frowned and took a step back but she refused to relax.

"That is another reason I'm here. I heard that a very promising student is taking the exams and I came to see if the rumors were true. He is a remarkable lad but sadly, he is not quite up to my exceptions. Not yet anyway."

She growled as she realized who he meant. Seeing that smirk on his pale lips made her want to just rush over and peel the skin from his skull like a piece of fruit. "Uchiha Sasuke. Tell me this, why wait until now to get him? You could have gotten him any time before and don't lie because I know you."

"While I could have retrieved him at such a young and tender age he just wasn't quite ready. You see he has something I want--or rather, he has something I need. It wasn't until this very moment that he has awakened it," he explained, grinning as his abnormally long tongue lolled out of his mouth, grinning as she shuddered at eh sight. "He's ripe for the picking and I intent to be the one to take them."

The words muddled in her head, swirling around as something she was suppose to remember tried to fight its way free. The Uchiha clan was know for many things, mostly for the fact it was once that it was the second most powerful family in the entire village having been branched off form the Hyūga clan generations ago, and that the Konoha Military Police was founded by one of the clan's founders. However, there was one thing that made this clan so insanely dangerous and powerful at the same time. Her eyes widen as realization finally settled in.

"He finally awakened the Sharingan."

--

Both youths jumped back, eyeing the other carefully but it was getting increasing difficult. Especially for Haku. He frowned and held the senbon needles tightly, waiting before lurching forward yet he quickly had to dodge as he saw the bugs approaching.

Though he would never say it Shino had to admire this young man. He was light on his feet but he moved swiftly, at one point or another confusing him and his ability to suppress his chakra was equally amazing. He seemed much too talented to be in the chunin exams but here he was, participating. Frowning he jumped back, avoiding several of the needles but when he stopped he blinked as he felt a small cut on his cheek open.

'_How did he do that?'_ he asked himself quietly.

Up in the stands Naruto felt his eyes widen as he saw what looked like tiny black specks crawl out from the split skin. "What's going on with him?" he asked quietly. Gaara was silent as was Zabuza but even he was confused as to the matter at hand. He narrowed his eyes when he realized he could have a very faint bussing sound.

'_Insects?'_ Peering closer he could see the specks move. Indeed crawling out form the boy's wound were indeed, still living insects. He quickly looked over at his adoptive son, quelling a sense of worry deep inside.

"Bugs?" Haku asked mostly to himself, completely blown away from what he was witnessing but he didn't have time to stay still. He launched himself backwards, avoiding the swarm rushing at him but wherever he went the bugs continued to follow. He swiped at them with his needles but even that was proving difficult as they were so small and so many it was almost impossible. Finally moving back far enough he dropped to a knee on the ground, panting lightly. He bugs retreated and hovered around the young man, buzzing lightly. "That's an interesting talent you have," he called out, trying to buy himself some time to think of a strategy.

"... It's a tradition that has been handed down in my clan for generations," he said simply but hidden behind his dark shades he nodded that a few of the bugs didn't make it and lay dead on the ground. Unconsciously his shoulders tensed and his hands tighten into fists. No one noticed this, no one except one person who's been studying him since before the match started.

--

The famed sannin laughed at the look at the woman's face. "Hai, it's his eyes I want and with them I will master each and every jutsu the world has to offer!" he laughed. "Imagine, the eyes of the most powerful clan in this pathetic village shall be used against them. No one will stop me!"

"I agree with you that this village is indeed pathetic, but don't think for one second that I will let you leave this place alive," she snarled, fingers curled into claws as she felt her blood boil. This was the same man who destroyed so many innocent lives and for what, to be used in his sickening experiments?

He gazed at her growling form, the way her eyes flickered, the chakra threatening to alert the guards. He just smirked and turned away, giving her his back. "Go ahead and kill me, if you wish. Here, I won't even lift a hand to defend myself." To show he meant what he said he lifted his hands up, waiting.

Hidama was many things, one of them being a dangerous mercenary with unnatural skills, but she could not stab anyone in the back. At one point she didn't care and slaughtered all who stood in her way, relishing in the blood that spewed forth from her victims as she tore through them mercilessly. Their begging pleas to be spared fell on deaf ears before her claws buried themselves into the soft skin of their throats. She shuddered as she slowly began to fall into the pleasurable haze, taking a step forward just to see what color his blood would be.

"_No matter how evil and vile that person may be, a true shinobi should never lower themselves to striking them in the back. To do so would make you less than a warrior and more like a coward. Your honor and reputation will strengthen as one when you fight--and beat your opponent face-to-face. Always remember that, Hidama."_

Her eyes widen as the words and memory hitting her full-force. "Toshiro..." she whispered to herself, eyes softening and threatening to overflow with tears but she held them back tightly, dropping her arms to her sides. "Next time you try to goad me into attacking you, make sure you're facing me like a true shinobi," she said coldly.

He looked at her over his shoulder, smirking. "What's the matter, Hidama-san? Have you gotten weak during your travels?"

"Not at all," she said with a smirk, placing her armor-clad hand on her hip; "Stabbing you in the back is much too good for a traitorous, coward like yourself."

He hissed angrily and faced her fully, anger evident on his pale face. "What your tongue, woman!"

"Same to you, reptile. Now get out of here before I run you through."

"This is far from over." Turning he left, his plan for vengeance including the pale woman.

--

Hayate blinked as he looked out in the arena. He still wasn't sure what happened but most of the ground was covered in sharp blocks of ice, some having close to injuring him but he watched as the feminine looking boy held his opponent bound, both hands encased in ice and the needles pointing at his throat. Coughing he raised his hand and declared the winner as Momochi Haku.

Shino couldn't believe he lost but there was no turning back. He felt the ice melt away and could hear the buzzing of his insects. They were still alive? He watched as his opponent pulled back, running his hand through his hair before pulling it up and securing it with the same needle he had at his throat moments before.

"I'm glad to have fought you," he said softly, extending his hand out to him. The other boy looked at him for a long time before slowly reaching out, and clasping his hand with his own. He watched as several of the bugs crawled on his opponent's hand but Haku didn't so much as squirm.

"So am I," he said calmly and called the insects back. Quickly they both headed up to the stands to join their teammates, the ice melting until it left nothing more than mud puddles along the hard packed earth. As they walked up the stairs Haku had to pause, gripping the railing tightly. Truth be told he was almost exhausted, using his kekkei genkai without a ready source of water was a very big risk and then combining Sensatsu Suishō with Hyōton.

'_I won, but maybe it wasn't a good idea to show my true abilities,' _he thought to himself, taking deep breathes.

"Um, a-are you alright?" a very soft, and timid voice asked. Standing at the top of the stairwell was a petite and pretty girl with dark blue-black hair cut short, framing her lilac-ice eyes. She wore an over-sized cream colored coat over midnight blue pants, the hitachi of Konoha tied around her slender neck..

"... I-I'm fine, arigato," he said softly, smiling as he tried to climb the rest of the stairs yet by the time he reached the top the next match was called and he was panting harder. Looking at the kind girl he smiled gently. "Your teammate is quite strong. I thought I would lose for a moment."

She blushed faintly, nervously tapping her fingertips together. "S-Shino-kun is a good friend and very strong. I-I'm glad you didn't k-kill the insects though," she admitted so softly it was almost impossible to hear her.

"I couldn't destroy what was precious to him. Arigato for your concern and good luck to you and your other teammate." Giving her a light bow in respect he slowly walked over to his teammates. Hinata watched and couldn't help but blush. That young man was so kind to her and charming, he wasn't the least bit repulsed from the insects from her teammate. She felt her cheeks burn hotter and covered them desperately with her hands, trying to hide them before anyone could see.

In the arena a girl with her hair tied up into two buns and dressed in a sleeveless top with a short collar and loose pants stood facing a rather--husky boy wearing a green coat with a long scarf, wrappings around his arms and legs. Hayate nodded to them, asking if they understood the rules before announcing they could fight. It was strange since neither made a move to fight but growing tired of waiting the girl, Tenten, reached behind her back and let loose at least a dozen shurikens and kunais at the husky teenager. Now everyone was at least expecting some sort of reaction but not this; he screamed and ducked down into a ball, hands thrown over his head. A majority of the weapons missed him but a few tore through his coat and one kunai tore through an extra large bag of salt-and-vinegar chips marked with extra flavor.

"Uh-oh. She's gonna get it now," a lazy and bored teenager commented as he leaned on the railing, propping his chin on his folded arms.

"... That, was my last bag of chips," he said in an eerie sort of calm as he slowly stood, his chubby face pulled into a scowl.

The girl huffed, acting like it was nothing important and to her it wasn't that big a deal. "You're not suppose to bring food into the arena anyway. And how are you going to defeat your enemy if you're busy munching away on those greasy things?" she asked.

"That was my favorite flavor. You owe me a new one!" he demanded angrily.

"Are you serious? Why don't you lay off them for a while, you're getting a little big around the waist."

"She better stop while she's ahead," a girl with pale blonde hair remarked next to the lazy boy.

"What did you say?" Choji asked quietly.

"Kami, do I have to repeat myself? No respectable shinobi would ever let himself get as fat as you have!"

"I'M NOT FAT; I'M HUSKY!!" Everyone was not only taken back but the bellowing shout but also by the aura he was casting. "Ninjutsu: Baika no Jutsu!!" In a small poof of smoke the young and very angry teenage boy was now a very "round" teenage boy.

Tenten blinked but smirked as she reached behind her and removed three scrolls from their hidden place. "I honestly didn't think I would have to use this jutsu against you but it looks like your finally serious about fighting."

"Damn straight!! I'm gonna make you buy me a new bag of chips!!"

"That's if you win. Now prove you're worthy of being called a shinobi!"

"Gladly! Nikudan Sensha!" Choji's arms and legs seemed to pull themselves into his body, soon followed by hi head but then he starting rolling in place, winding up then was let loose. To the audience he resembled a loose cannonball that had been winding up before released.

"Watch out, Tenten!!" another young boy, dressed in a forest green spandex suit yelled down, his shiny black hair cut in a bowl style that almost did nothing to enhance his dinner-plate round eyes and extremely thick eyebrows.

The kunoichi nimbly jumped out of the way, watching as the butterball headed directly into a wall but instead of ramming into it he did a sharp, hairpin turn and was heading in her direction once more. '_He's not playing around!'_ she thought to herself, forcing herself to try and stay a step ahead of him but it was getting increasing difficult. With all the rolling around he was getting increasingly faster. Jumping into the air she bit her thumb, drawing blood and unraveling one of her scrolls smeared blood on it. At once it began raining down razor sharp kunais, all aimed at the rolling youth. "Try and dodge this!" she shouted.

All the weapons hit their mark but while many sank into the rolling flesh others skidded off, hitting the hard packed earth instead. However, Choji showed no signs of slowing down even the tiniest bit. Instead the kunais were now pointing outward, razor sharp edges pointing outward and he was laughing though it was heavily muffled deep within his body.

"Kasui Nikudan Sensha!!" With a heavy lurch the giant ball of flesh was now going up the wall of the arena, sailing out into the air and heading straight for the young lady, resembling a now spiked cannonball. And she knew if she got hit, it would be the end.

"Sōshōryū!!" Unraveling both scrolls she had left she began to spin in a cyclone, letting the scrolls wrap around her as she smeared her blood on the parchment, summoning each and every weapon they held. She hurled them with such accurate and precise aim everyone was surprised to see not one weapon missing their mark but even that didn't seem to stop the young man. Both youths struck at the same time, causing a kind of explosion (several of the weapons seemed to have had explosive tags) followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. A large cloud of smoke rose into the air, blinding Hayate but as it settled they could see that both combatants, were unable to continue fighting. Tenten was bleeding from various places, struggling to stand yet unable to. Choji was laying flat out o his stomach, muttering how dizzy he was and twitching. He, too, was covered in various cuts.

"Both combatants are unable to fight so it is a double loss!" he declared, watching as the medics entered the arena.

"Young man, are you alright?" one of the medics asked once they carefully turned Choji onto his back.

"I want... beef..." he answered, still dizzy from rolling around so much.

Asuma chuckled, smiling at they carried his student off. '_You did good, kiddo. I'm proud of ya.'_

Once the medics and heir patients were out of the way the next fight was announced: Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. Two girls, the one with the pale blonde hair tied into a high-ponytail and another with short bubblegum pink hair looked at one another before moving down to the arena. Naruto watched as his teammate made to go down then reached out and gently aught her arm.

"Hey, Sakura-chan;" he smiled at her when she looked up into his face and said, "I know you'll beat her and I'll be here, cheering the entire time for ya."

She blinked at him before smiling, reaching up to cover his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Arigato, Naruto. I, I needed that." Taking a deep breathe she went down to fight her match. The blonde watched her every step of the way, grinning the railing tightly. The fight started off without a hitch, both kunoichis going at it first with insults, claiming how the other was going to win but then it began to get serious as it wore on. Naruto was there the entire way, telling his teammate that she could do it he barely registered the fact that his mother had returned and was now talking with Zabuza.

"How is she?" he asked. When she didn't answer he looked over and saw her eyes were troubled. Frowning he called out her name. "Hidama?"

She blinked and rubbed at her eyes, sighing deeply. "She's fine. She's resting right now but she not completely stable just yet. How'd everything go here?" she asked, noting that Haku was now sitting against the wall, his eyes half-close, looking like he was about to doze off.

"Haku won his match but he exhausted himself completely. Naruto's teammate is fighting right now."

"I see."

"Something happened." She refused to look at him and he knew it wasn't good but he also knew he couldn't push her. He looked straight ahead, watching as the blonde girl cut off her hair, throwing it on the ground.

"Zabuza, I want you to swear something to me."

"Depends on what it is."

"Swear, that if anything happens to me you'll continue to raise Naruto, Gaara, Shiruba, and Haku as your own flesh and blood. Raise them to their potential and beyond."

"Nani?" He looked over at her but she still refused to look at him, staring straight ahead. "Do you plan on dying anytime soon?" Slowly she looked up at him, her eyes unreadable.

"Swear to me."

He looked at her for a long time, trying to figure what she was saying but it was useless. He had yet to meet anyone who could break through his partner's walls and find what her true thoughts lay. He gave her the briefest of nods as he answered her. "I swear."

Nodding she slowly looked ahead as both young ladies charged at one another, fists held high and tight. "I'm going to hold you to it."

Naruto watched as both Sakura and Ino's fists hit home--right into one another's cheeks with a resounding punch. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as they both fell back with the force of their attacks, skidding in the dirt he waited, biting his lip as he mentally told Sakura to get up but it was no use. The match had ended as a double knock-out. As Hayate proclaimed this both Asuma and Kakashi jumped down into the arena and carefully gathered up their students, wavering off the medics. Even though both young women lost they proved themselves strong and with much potential. Once the arena was cleared the next match was called.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

The boy with the dog gave a growl and jumped into the right, the small puppy with him the entire time. He blonde paused though and looked at his mentors, realizing his mother had returned. "Two questions: how's Shiruba and how come he can bring a dog into the arena?"

She held up two fingers. "Second question, animals are considered tools of the trade and it seems his family specializes in adapting canines to their fighting styles." Then she held up only one finger. "First question, she's fine and is resting right now. You can visit her once your match is over."

"Hmm... I'll wait until we're done. Wouldn't be fair to everyone else," he said softly, blessing his family with a sincere smile.

"Oye, hurry up blondie! I don't have all day!" the boy in the fur-lined coat yelled at him.

"Shut up, mutt face!" he yelled back, leaping over the railing so he could land in the arena. Unlike the last two matches this was slightly longer but it also bore its own share of blunders here and there. Naruto proved that he almost no skill when it came to taijutsus, relying heavily on his meager weapons and some ninjutsus. Kiba proved to have the ferocity of the canine family indeed such as the speed and strength; especially when he performed the seals for the Ninjutsu: Shikyaku no Jutsu. At one point the blue-eyed blonde had managed to trick the canine-lover with several Kage Bunshins, holding the small puppy hostage but that was taken from his hands when he was given a red pill to eat. At once his fur bled to a reddish hue and the charka levels rose to newer heights.

"Gah!!" Naruto released the dog, jumping back as the animal ran to his opponent, jumping onto his back.

"Heh. Jūjin Bunshin!!" A puff of smoke and the now there were two Kibas, one crouched on the shoulders of the others. "You're going down!!"

"Nani?!" Both youths tore into him with their claws for nails, shredding his jacket to pieces but he refused to give up. He studied them hard, trying to remember the training Hidama had once tried drilling into his skull when he was younger but he hadn't really cared about them. What was the point when his mother was there to protect him? 'But she can't always be there to save me. I gotta stand on my own!' Growling himself, he launched himself at his opponents, setting off several explosive tags.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Everyone waited for halted breathe as the dust began to clear but--now there were three Kibas?? Haku having finally awoken due to all the loud noise, was watching with large eyes. Now his was impressive indeed. It seemed like his little brother was finally using his brain for something other than pranks.

'_You can do this, Naru-kun. Prove that you are more than just another goof-off.'_

One of the Kiba's smirked, eyeing the other two carefully. "Now I get it. You henged yourself to look like us. Nice try but, I know Akamaru's scent better than anyone else!" he faced one of his clones and charged at him, cocking his fist back. "You lose!!" Slamming his fist into the clone's face he smirked, watching as he crashed into the ground but once he hit the ground there was a poof of smoke and in the clone's place was a battered white puppy with brown ears. "A-Akamaru?!" Furiously he turned, punching the other boy so he crashed to the ground but he turned to the puppy who was struggling to his feet. "Gomen Akamaru, but look, we won!"

The puppy growled softly as he stood, tail waging eh ran towards him, barking. Kiba grinned as he knelt, ready to hug the little animal close once he was close he watched as those sharp teeth clamped down on his hand, actually drawing blood. "Gross, you even taste like a dog!" came a muffled voice.

"Nani?!" Another poof of smoke revealed the dog to actually be Uzumaki in disguise! Taking a quick look he saw the real dog lying on his side, having been taken out by his owner. "Damn you!!"

Naruto let go, spitting and running his hand over the back of his mouth. "That's disgusting! Remind me to never bite you anywhere! Now its your turn. Ninjutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several exact replicas of the blonde appeared, each grinning before running forward. "Try this on for size! U!!" One clone kicked him hard, lifting him in the air slightly.

"Zu!!" Another kick sending him higher.

"Ma!!" A powerful kick in his lower back.

"Ki!!" A sharp uppercut to his jaw finally set him flying even higher into the air where the fourth Naruto was waiting, a large grin on his face that made his whisker-like scars give him a mischievous foxy appearance.

"Naruto Rendan!!" Twisting his body he threw all his strength into a kick that sent the sore Kiba, into the groun with a resounding bam. Naruto landed with a stagger, panting. Around hi the clones dispatched one by one until it was just him. Kiba was lying in the small crater, not moving.

"Uzumaki cough Naruto, is the winner!" Hayate called out.

Sighing the blonde chuckled but fell flat on his ass, gasping for breathe. "I did it... he's was a tough mutt though," he said mostly to himself, watching as the medics came and placed him on a stretcher.

"Would you like some help?" a man dressed in white asked, kneeling enxt to him with a medical kit at his side.

"I'm fine. Just, need to get up;" grunting he got to his feet (with the medic's help), sighing as he slowly walked back to the stands but he stopped and turned around, going to Kiba's side. "Mutt-face."

Looking up at him he gave a half-smirk. "You got lucky, blondie..."

"Whatever. Just get better 'cuz I want a rematch."

"You're on. Hey, do me a favor, will ya?"

"Hai."

"Tell Hinata to be careful... if she has to fight Neji or that guy with red-hair, tell her to forfeit! Hear me?" There was something in his eyes that showed that this was not to bring her down ar anything, it was an underlining fear of something terrible.

"You can trust me just, get better." He watched as he left and headed up to join his family but as he looked at everyone he frowned. He had no idea who Neji was, and the red-head, surely he didn't mean Gaara but the only other guy was the one from Suna. Rubbing the side of his nose he joined his family.

"Does anyone who this Neji guy is?" he asked as he joined his team, leaning against the railing.

Kakashi looked at the blonde in surprise. "Hyūga Neji?"

"I guess. Kiba told me to tell Hinata that if she has to fight him or the red-head to forfeit. Who is he anyway?"

"I don't know anything about the red-head from Suna. But for Neji..." He looked over at a pale young man with glossy back hair tied into a loose ponytail with the same colored eyes as the girl Haku spoke with earlier. "It's a long story but Neji holds a deep hatred for his cousin, Hinata. He will do anything to prove he's better than her, especially now."

He looked over at him and frowned deeply, almost glaring at him. From what he could tell Hinata was a very quiet, shy, and pretty girl. He couldn't see her doing anything that would make an enemy from her own family. "I hate him," he said quietly but with such venom is surprised the silver-haired jounin and his teammate with the inky black hair. He looked up in time to see the next match being announced and his eyes went wide.

Hyūga Hinata vs. Hyūga Neji.

**Author's Notes:** And the battles have begun. Yeah some of them are gonna be the same and others are mixed up, as you can already tell. And as you can tell, Naruto is slowly dropping the mask he wears around strangers. It's not much but you won't be able to tell the serious change until much later. That's it; I'm gonna try to work on my other fics as well. Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar earlier, my Word program wasn't working right so I had to repair it but hopefully this is better. Later all!

**_Sensatsu_** **_Suishō_****_:_**  _Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death_

**_Hyōton_****:**  _Ice Style_

**_Ninjutsu_****_, Baika no Jutsu: _** _Ninja Style, Multi-Size Technique_

**_Nikudan_** **_Sensha_****:**  _Meat Tank _

**_Kasui_** **_Nikudan_****_ Sensha: _** _Spiked Meat Tank _

**_Sōshōryū_****:**  _Twin Rising Dragons_

**_Ninjutsu_****_, Shikyaku no Jutsu_****:**  _Ninja Style, Four Legs Technique_

**_Jūjin_** **_Bunshin_****:**  _Beast Human Clone_

**_Ninjutsu_****_, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_****:**  _Ninja Style, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

**_Uzumaki_****_ Naruto Rendan_****:**  _Uzumaki__ Naruto 2,000 Hit Combo_


	9. Hyūga vs Hyūga

**Author's Notes:** Amazing what 50 hours of 'Naruto: Hundo Marathon' can do to a person (as well as one hell of a sense of procrastination and writer's block) :p I was gonna ask everyone who I should pair Naruto with but after talking with a cool friend on DA I've decided to pair him with Kakashi. It won't be obvious at first but it will later on. So let's hurry and get through the Chuunin exams already!

I would like to point out that yes, Neji's speech does come from manga chapters 78 to 81. However, instead of Naruto coming to Hinata's defense it's gonna be Haku. So on with the fic:p

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Hyūga vs. Hyūga +

A wide array of emotions made themselves known as everyone gazed at the screen proclaiming the next match. Fear, anger, shock, worry, anticipation. Neji was already moving to down the stairs and entered the arena with Hinata following quietly behind. While Neji looked calm, confident, with an air to prove himself the sky young lady was trembling very slightly, eyes lowered but an air of extremely low self-esteem and fear. Everyone could feel it and almost everyone was worried sick. This young man would not hesitate to hurt his own family relative is only it meant to prove his worth.

"I never thought I'd be facing you... Hinata-sama," he said coldly. Though his words were respectful the same could not be said for his tone, the malice behind it causing the young girl to flinch.

She trembled as she gazed at him, her heart beating painfully hard in her young chest. "... Neji-neesan..." she said so softly it was almost impossible for anyone in the stands to hear her.

Naruto looked puzzled at this. "I thought you said they were cousins?"

"They are."

"Then how come they're talking like that?"

"Allow me to explain," a boy dressed in a green body suit spoke up. One thing that stood out above everything else was the abnormally large eyebrows he bore. "Both are from the same clan known as the Hyūga but Hinata-san is the heir to the Main House where as Neji comes from the Branch House of the clan."

"What does that mean?" Haku asked as he felt a knot begin to form in his stomach.

"They're following old traditions," Hidama pointed out calmly but in a tone tinted with ice. "Those who are first born inherit everything should anything happen to the father. The members of the Main House are those who follow the one who was born first while the members of the Branch House are those of any siblings there after. It's a narrow way of thinking that has caused strain between both houses and among all family members."

"So its family feud. Man, this is gonna be hard for both of them," Naruto added bitterly. Lee sadly shook his head, a worry look coming to his eyes.

"Yes but... I have heard that recently there was a situation between the houses. You see, in traditions with old houses such as the Hyūga, in order to protect the blood of the original Hyūga family... there have been many rules to put the Main House in advantaged situations... because of this the Branch House has felt slighted."

"That would be a serious understatement," Haku interrupted gently. If Neji represented the Branch House, then he also represented all the animosity all his kin felt towards Hinata, as the unfortunately heir of the Main House.

"Now begin the match!! cough "

"Before we fight, let me warn you about one thing, Hinata-sama. Give-up," Neji said with such coldness it took the young woman back. "You're not suited to become a ninja. You are too kind, you seek harmony and avoid trouble, and you just go along and follow someone else's idea. And..." He frowned as he noted her trembling. "You have no self-confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you thought it would be fine to remain a Genin. But you cannot register for the Chuunin Exam unless there are three people. You couldn't refuse the offers from Kiba and your teammate... And the truth is that you are taking this exam unwillingly. Am I wrong?"

"I-Iie... I... I just wanted..." Hinata tried to voice her reasons but it was hard. Maybe her cousin was right. Maybe, she truly wasn't meant to be a shinobi after all. She could still hear her father's voice, of how he called her useless when compared to her own sister who was five-years her junior. She tried so hard to succeed, to prove she could do it, that she could be just as strong as everyone else! "... wanted... to change myself... do it myself..."

The young man frowned as he stared her down, watching as she averted her eyes. "Hinata-sama... as I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the Main House... people cannot change themselves!" That comment was like a slap to the face, making her eyes grow large but he didn't stop there.

"Losers are losers... Because people cannot change differences are born... Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality... All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchanged factors, people discriminated and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that... I am from a Branch house and you are from the main House cannot be changed... I have seen through many things with this Byakugan... so I know... you are just acting strong... deep inside you just want to run away from here."

"I-Iie... I really..." she stammered but even she knew the ring of truth in his harsh words.

"Byakugan..." Naruto whispered mostly to himself but was heard.

"The Hyūga are the reason the Uchiha clan is alive with their well-known Sharigan," Hidama spoke up as she slowly dug her nails into her upper arms. "It's a kekkei genkai that has been passed down through the generations. Like the Sharigan it can only be used via the eyes but there are those who believe that its abilities of insight, that is surpasses the Sharigan."

Sasuke stared at the strange woman who called herself the dobe's mother and wondered how the hell she knew so much about his clan. Even Kakashi was impressed but he said nothing. All he knew was this woman was housing a lot of secrets.

In the arena below Neji said nothing but as he closed his eyes he activated his clan's bloodline, viens slowly appearing beneath the skin around his eyes. Snapping them open his eyes were harder and more cruel looking than before. Hinata treid her best to stay calm and focused but she couldn't; her trembling grew worse and her own eyes kept darting from here to there, refusing to look him in the eye. The poor girl looked ready to either faint or run away.

"You can't fool my eyes."

"...!"

"Against my pressure just now... you float your eyes to the upper left. This is a sign that you are remembering your past experiences... your painful past. And after that you looked to the lower right... that's a sign that you are imagining physical and metanl pain... Basically, you are thinking about yourslef and from all the experience until now you are imagning the results of this match. Imagining that... you'll lose!!

"The action of raising your arms in front of your body... that shows that you are trying to created a wall between us, create distance from me... That you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truly feeling. Because everything I have said is totally right.

"Furthermore, touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance... it's a defensive mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying. So basically, in reality, haven't you already realized...? That you cannot change your-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

"!!"

"..."

Everyone looked up at the stands where Haku had shouted as loud as he could. His voice still echoed around the large room, startling everyone there but it had the desired effect. His brothers openly stared at him as did everyone else but he didn't care. His knuckles were white from clinging to the railing tightly but what the boy had said, was unforgivable!

"Stop deciding things such ridulous things!! She is your family and yet you insult her and claim to know what is best for her!!" he shotud down at him before looking up at the young woman. "Hinata! Onegai, stand up for yourself! Prove that you can change and that you took the Chuunin exams because you wanted to! Live your life the way you want to and not what everyone else says! Don't give up!!"

"... Haku-kun..." she whispered softly, his words filling her with a sense of warmth she hadn't felt in such a long time.

'_... Kami, he's annoying,'_ Neji thought to himself but as he looked at his opponent he was taken back. She was no longer trembling and her stance wasn't as weak as before. She looked more confident and even her eyes had changed.

'_... Haku-kun... arigato...'_ she thought softly.

"So... you won't forfeit. I'm not responsible for what happens."

"I no longer..." She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes but just as Neji did she activated her own bloodline and snapped her eyes open, the veins apparent beneath the fragile skin. "... I no longer... want to run away!" she said with such fierce determination that she shocked everyone, including her own teammate and sensei up in the stands. Slowly she moved into a battle ready position, hands help up as her feet slowly moved into position.

"Neji-neesan... we fight."

Neji wasted no time as he moved into a similar position while facing her. "Fine."

"... I thought so, she uses the same Hyūga style; her stance is exactly like Neji," Lee murmured but Sakura overheard him.

"Hyūga style?" Sakura asked.

"... the Leaf's strongest taijutsu style..."

"Huh!?"

"I said it before... that "the strongest Leaf genin is most likely on my team". That is... Hyūga Neji."

As if a switch had been turned on within the two of them, both Hyūga members--one Main and one Branch--came at each other with full intent on winning. What made this match different from the others so far was the fact that they only used open palms to strike at one another, not a single fist or kick was thrown. Up in the stands it resembled a powerful dance.

Zabuza frowned as he studied their movements. Never had he seen anything like this sort of fighting before but he watched as the girl's hand began glowing with chakra and she made a direct hit on the boy's chest, causing him to skid back almost a foot.

"She got him!?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"No. Not deep enough," Lee pointed out with furrowed eyes. "A slight touch is not enough. That's what makes the Hyūga clan so great."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Hyūga have a special taijutsu that has been passed down... the taijutsu that Lee and I use causes damage by injuring the body and breaking bones. It's a fighting style that aims to cause damage to the outer body; you could call it a Gōken style.

While Hyūga causes damage by flowing their chakra into the opponent's "inner coils systems". It's a technique that destroys the inter organs, a Jūken style. It may look impressive... but you'll definitely feel it afterwards."

"It doesn't matter how hard you train, you can't make your insides any stronger to avoid such a attack," Zabuza pointed out quietly. "Even if I got hit with something like that... chances are I would be useless for the rest of the fight."

Down below everyone watched as the two Hyūga continued to match blow for blow, but it would seem that Hinata was holding the upper hand. She kept striking at Neji, causing him to stumble back and stayed on the defensive when he came at her. Truth be told, it actually looked like Hinata would win this match if she kept this up. Haku was cheering her the entire way, gripping the railing so hard he could feel his knuckles popping but he didn't care.

Sakura was amazed at what they were doing, the way they fought but she blinked and looked at the strange youth in green. "How do they know where to hit? I mean, it's not like the "inner coils system is visible. So how do you attack them if they're inside the body?"

Kakashi sighed as he spared his student a glance. "With the eyes of those two... with the Byakugan, you can see it all. As Gai mentioned, the Gentle Fist is different from a normal attack. You release chakra from your palms and flow it into your opponent's body. This will cause direct damage to the "inner coils system".

Neji's eyes widen as he noticed Hinata's hand glowing. It was hard for anyone to see anything but both froze once the attack connected. Everyone watched with baited breathe, some of the gazes hopeful but it quickly turned to shock and fear when Hinata, her eyes wide, began to cough up blood. Neji's wrapped right palm laid flat against her chest as his left hand was twisted, pressing two fingers into the ball-and-socket joint of her right shoulder.

"So this is it... the extent of the Main House's strength," he said with distaste.

"N-Nani?! Hinata's attacks have been landing perfectly!!" Haku shouted with disbelief.

Panting hard the young lady refused to give in though as she knocked his arm away and made to strike with her other hand. Her aim was true as it sailed for her cousin's face but at the last moment he dodged it and instead, caught her arm and jabbed it with two fingers. Now her entire arm felt numb but with pain. In the stands, everyone--including the Sandaime--watched with mixed emotions. Stilling holding her arm in place, he pushed the sleeve of the jacket back to reveal dark bruises dotting the length of her arm.

"I-Iie... so from the beginning..." she whispered weakly.

"Exactly... my eyes can see the opening points," he explained calmly.

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Pressure points," Gaara said quietly, startling more than one person. Everyone had almost forgotten he was there until he spoke up. "There are certain points in the body that when pressed, can cause different effects. They range from pain to hyper-extension to energy but this, this style deals solely with chakra. By knowing what to press, he just locked the chakra away from certain parts of her body."

A burst of chakra was felt and everyone watched as the bleeding heiress was sent flying backwards with a cry, her pale form hitting the tiled floor before sliding to a stop. Neji continued to look upon her with no emotion in his eyes except for hatred and anger as he slowly lowered his arm.

"Hinata-sama... this is the difference in talent that can never change... the difference that divides an elite from a loser. This is the reality that cannot be changed. At the point you said "I do not want to run" you were setting yourself up for regret. You should be overcome with desperation right now."

"..." Hinata couldn't say anything except but pant for breath, struggling to get to her feet but her body was hurting. Her heart was beating irregularly in her chest; and it hurt. It hurt so much but his words cut into her deeper than any kunai ever could.

"Forfeit," he demanded.

Slowly she pushed herself to her feet, trying to speak but every time she forced herself to say something she kept hacking up some blood. She was in pain and it would be so easy to just give up but she had come so far to be here right now. "I..." she panted, forcing herself to stand. "I... don't... go back... on my word..."

"...!"

'_Hinata__...'_ Seeing her give him such a kind smile, even with blood still on her porcelain skin made Haku's heart clench.

"That... is my nindo... my ninja way..." she said softly.

"... Come."

Hinata said nothing but as she slowly dropped into the battle stance her heart clenched and she nearly doubled-over as she began coughing up more blood. Her body was trembling and it looked like any moment she was going to go into cardiac arrest. Her sensei watched worriedly, debating whether or not to go down and get her. But if she did, Hinata would automatically be disqualified on the spot. No one noticed how Gaara's sand was shifting, the scent of her blood slowly and finally reaching up to him. He gritted his teeth tightly as he reined in his emotions. Haku was watching intently, ignoring everything around him that he leaned over the railing as much as he could and cupping his hands around his mouth, shouted out to her some words of encouragement.

"You can do it, Hinata!! You've come so far already; don't give in to his words or anyone else's for that matter!! I believe in you!!"

'_Haku__-kun...'_ she whispered to herself and readied herself to continue fighting.

Neji frowned as he also readied himself. '_Strength has returned to her eyes again.'_ He barely had time to bring up a defense as she lunged at him. Even with all her chakra points shut down, leaving her unable to use the Juken she refused to give up. Even Neji could sense this but he was more than determined to prove her wrong.

'_I know I haven't known you very long, Haku-kun... but your words right now, they've given me the courage, the strength to continue fighting.' _She continued to throw punch after punch, aware that she was missing and that she knew that she was going to lose but she would not forfeit. '_When I saw your eyes, I saw you shared the same past I did... people shunning us for different reasons but you had your brothers and parents to help you along the way... you said you believe in me. That, makes me feel like I'm actually worth something... if I can just do me best, then maybe I will be able to prove that I **can** be a shinobi...'_

She threw her palm out but watched as it was knocked down and felt her cousin's palm strike her in the jaw. The chakra infused strike hurt more than she expected as she staggered back, coughing harshly at the blood falling past her lips. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, watching her intently but she refused to give up. Even if it meant her life, she would never give in to anyone's words!

'_I'll never give up!'_ she thought determinedly, rushing forward with a final lunge but it was no use.

Neji barely moved to the side just an inch, before thrusting his Juken right into her chest. He could feel the chakra quickly shut down the opening points throughout her chest but he didn't feel the least bit of remorse. He watched as she began to hack up even more blood, slowly doubling over as a pained cry left her pale, blood-coated lips.

"Gaaha!!"

She had lost.

Neji said nothing but silently drew his arm back and let her collapse onto the floor, gasping for breathe as blood continue to spill forth. "You don't understand anything... from the beginning your attacks have done nothing... You have lost."

Kurenai watched her student from above but she couldn't be more proud of the young woman. She pushed herself well past her limit and still continued to fight. '_Hinata__, that's enough... you may have lost but you have changed...'_ She allowed a soft smile to grace her painted lips. '_Great job...'_

"A deciding blow to the heart, I feel bad for her but she will not get up..." Gai said quietly, a great change from his usual loud and booming tone.

Hayate frowned and began to raise his arm in the air. "Continuing is impossible and thus-"

"Don't stop it!!" Naruto shouted, beating Haku to the punch, but even he was having trouble holding back his feelings for the soft-hearted girl.

"What are you saying, baka!! She's at her limit, she's unconscious!!" Sakura yelled at the blonde but stepped back when she felt a sharp and vicious slap hit her cheek. Unlike the one Ino had given her during their match, this one had caused a thin trickle of blood to escape the corner of her mouth and creep down her chin. She looked up, tars threatening to fill her eyes as the enraged look Haku was giving her.

"Don't you dare say such a thing," he told her in a deadly calm tone, ice coating each and every word falling from his lips. "Hinata is a strong, determined young woman and I, will not let someone like you belittle her or insult my brother." The pink-haired kuniochi couldn't help but stare at him, her voice gone but the stare was broken off when someone gasped.

Hinata heard every word and with that, found the strength to slowly push her body up to stand and finish the match. Every inch of her body was trembling, her muscles begged her to lie back down, her heart beat irregularly in her chest, and her resolve was wavering but she refused to give up. Even as she stood, holding her side and breathing heavy, she refused to give up.

The genius prodigy of the Branch House frowned as she continued standing. "Why do you stand... if you keep pushing yourself, you'll die..." She just looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. His frown grew deeper. She was dead set on continuing the match even at he cost of her own life.

"It's not over..." she whispered softly in a voice wracked with pain.

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand, I can see that." He narrowed his gaze at her trembling form. "You have always hated yourself for your own weakness... but people cannot change... that is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore... Let it go!"

She frowned at his words and it was in that moment, she knew that the insults he was saying were not directed at her... but at him. "That's not true... Neji-neesan. Because... I can see it... it's not me at all... I..." she trailed off, gasping for breathe but refused to give into her body's demands.

"You what?" he demanded in cold, emotionless tone.

"I can tell that you're the one... you're suffering much more than I... You're the one who's all torn up... about the fate of the Main and Branch Houses of the Hyūga clan." For the first time ever, she watched as his walls crashed down at her words. She watched as his eyes burned with rage, watching as he charged at her but she braced herself for the sudden assault.

Hayate's eyes widen as he realized that this young man would actually kill his opponent even though she was already critically injured. "Neji!! This match is over!!" he yelled, his feet already taking him to protect the young woman from his attack.

Haku always counted himself as a very calm shinobi, just like the waters of the sea but something just snapped and before he knew it, the senbon needles left his hands at an alarming speed. Around him he was aware of the adults moving but he didn't care.

A sudden, sharp prick struck him and but before he could hit the ground he felt himself be surrounded by the jounins. He glared angrily at them but he knew that if Gai-sensei released him right now, he would fall to the ground. His legs refused to bear his weight and he could feel something sharp digging deeper into the back of his neck, making him lose almost all control over the rest of his body.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Gai said with suppressed anger at his own student for acting so ruthlessly. Especially against his own family! "You promised me you wouldn't let this whole Head Family thing get you riled up!"

"Tch. To have the other jounins jump in to protect Hinata-sama... more special treatment for the Main House," he spat with distaste.

Hinata looked at the back of the examiner as he stood before her, protecting her but she felt a painful ache in her heart. He was really going to kill her. She wanted to say something but the only thing to come out of her lips was more blood as she cried out in pain. Within her chest, her heart gave a painful lurch that was strong enough to send her to her knees. She tried so hard to keep it in but it was too much.

"**Gah****!!**** Gahha!!"** The painful cries echoed around the arena as she coughed up even more blood from before, clutching at her chest. Was this what it felt like to die?

"Hinata!!" Kurenai cried out, releasing Neji's arm and turned to her fallen student. As carefully as she could she moved her onto her back but was shocked at the pain marring her snow-white skin. "Kami..."

"Hinata-chan!!" The sound of hurried footsteps were heard and soon Naruto and Haku were both kneeling at her sides. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek, feeling the warmth leaving but he almost lost it when she gave him a small smile.

'_Haku__-kun...'_ She could feel her world darkening but the last thing she saw was his worrying face, feeling his warm hand gently try to wipe the blood away; '_was... I able... to change a little?'_

He cringed as he watched her soft lilac-colored eyes drifted shut, cringing inwardly at how the blood stained her soft skin. He couldn't help it but the sight reminded him of his parents' death. A death that felt like an eternity ago. '_Crimson blood staining the pure white snow...'_

"Hey you, loser!" Neji waited until Haku looked over at him, ignoring the murderous intent that was fully revealed in his darken gaze. "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, if you intend to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful! And second, once a failure always a failure. You can't change that!"

Naruto growled low in his throat, feeling the chakra swell and threaten to release for even thinking about insulting his brother like that. "...! You wanna repeat what you just said?" he demanded in a fierce growl. The young man looked over at him; and smirked. Snarling he charged right at him, his full intent on making this bastard suffer but skidded to a halt when lee stepped in front of him, holding his arm out. "Get out of my way, Lee!"

"Naruto, I understand the feelings of you and your brother so much that it hurts, but the fighting should only occur in the matches. Whether a loser can defeat an elite through the power of hard work. That's something to look forward to in the main test... though his opponent might be me. But even it it's either you or Haku-kun, then there will be no heard feelings."

Oh how both young men wanted to push their friend aside and beat the living hell out of that smug bastard they knew that he only spoke the truth and that going against the rules would mean instant disqualification. The only thing holding both of them back was the fact that one of them was going to face Hyūga Neji in the final match.

"**GAAHH!!"** A sound like that was never good news. Hinata coughed up another mouthful of blood. Haku wasted no time as he unzipped the heavy coat as quickly yet as carefully as he could and placed both his hands on her chest. His eyes widen as he looked up at her jounin instructor.

"Her heart stopped and she's not breathing." That caused everyone to go into a panic. He heard someone shout for a medic but he ignored it all and looking down at the young lady, gently tilted her head back, pinched her nose shut, and began to breathe into her. Naruto saw this and pushing Kurenai away he began to gently push down her chest, timing it between the breathing. The two had never been more thankful for Hidama-kaasan for teaching them these lessons until now but even doing this he could feel the chakra flowing form his bother's hands and into Hinata's body. He was trying to heal her. By the time the medics arrived Hinata gave a shudder and began breathing on her own, her heart weakly beating. It was shallow but at least she was alive.

The medics worked quickly, carefully moving her onto a stretcher but they had to hurry. Silently, everyone watched as they took her away but it was hard not to show any emotions. Haku slowly got to his feet, staring intently at the blood staining the ground; as he walked back to the stands his gaze met Neji's and he frowned.

'_You had better pray I don't fight you in the final match... or you'll wish you had never been conceived,'_ he thought to him, unknowing casting a killing aura that was making almost everyone around him nervous. Naruto seemed unfazed as he gently pushed Haku before him.

"C'mon ane, we can see Hinata-chan and Shiruba-ane after the matches." He could only nod quietly and allowed himself to be guided forward. Silently they went up the stairs, to join their family but Haku couldn't hold it back anymore. He could feel the tears slowly begin to fall, creeping down his cheeks. He sniffed and reached up to rub at his nose with his sleeve but when he heard someone approach him he tried vainly to stop. A large hand rested on his shoulder, gently squeezing but it was the feeling behind it. He smiled a tiny bit as he struggling to rein in his emotions. Zabuza continued to say nothing but be there for his adoptive son.

Several yards away a pair of hazel eyes with a tinge of red watched them all. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, coming up with plans and strategies but it wasn't enough just watching. He knew that this Hyūga Neji was much more powerful than he revealed today. Even the strong boy with the strange kekkei genkai and the blonde one held so much potential but right now, he wanted to know more.

"Kankuro-kun." The yoouth dressed in black with the kabuki paint looked over at his teammate with a bored expression on his face.

"Nani?"

"Go find out more about the Hyūga boy from that blonde one."

He blinked and scowled at him angrily. "Are you crazy? If you want answers go yourself!" he said angrily.

Sasori merely looked at him, his expression bordering on that of looking tired/bored but his eyes flashed at the promise of excruciating pain of he didn't obey his command. "Are you defying me?"

"... Fine." Looking away he slowly made his way to where Naruto was slowly walking up the stairs, pausing now and then as he continued to gaze at the blood staining the floor of the arena. Honestly he wanted to do with that bastard but orders from the kazekage. Hell even their sensei, Baki, had to follow **his** orders--or else.

'_Damnit__ Gaara, why did you leave us?'_ he mentally asked as he gazed up at his younger brother. Taking a deep breath e he approached the blonde with a fake grin plastered on his painted face.

"Yo!!"

"Hm?" Naruto turned and saw a boy a few years older than him stop at he base of the stairwell, grinning and acting like they were buddy buddy. He frowned and knew that he instantly didn't like him. "..."

The young man continued grinning as he placed his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. "You're a funny guy... I like you," he told him.

'_... what a freak!'_ the blonde thought to himself as he continued to glare at him. "You're not funny... and I don't like you," he said bluntly.

'_Bastard.'_

"What do you want?"

"Well, its about that Hyūga Neji guy."

"... Why the hell are you talking to me about that bastard? If you're so interested then go talk to him and leave me the hell alone!" he snapped angrily.

"That wasn't what I was asking, baka!"

Hayate sighed, coughing a bit behind his hand he decided to go ahead with the preliminaries. "And now cough cough we will begin the next match." Everyone could only watch anxiously. The only people left to fight were Rock Lee and Shikamaru from Konoha; Kankuro, Sasori, and Temari from Suna; and Gaara. It was a toss up on who would fight next but as everyone watched with baited breathe the next match was revealed,

Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari.

The young man sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in a bored manner. "Mendokusē."

**Author's Notes: **God I have been sitting on this chapter for way too long. I finally got through this and well, I like it. I was crying when I was typing out Hinata and Haku's feelings though (and listening so some seriously sappy music) so if you all start crying then I give my apologies in advance! Next chapter will reveal the final two matches so stay tuned. I promise to try and have the next chapter out much sooner than this one took

**_Gōken_****_:  _**_Strong Fist ("Ferocious Fist Taijutsu Style" aka Gai and Lee's fighting style)_

**_Jūken_****_:_**_  Gentle Fist_

**_Mendokusē_****_:_**_  "how troublesome" or "what a drag"_


	10. Going Against the Wind

**Author's Notes:** Something happened to my damn file and it gave me like--computer gibberish! I'm just thankful it only took my author notes and not the chapter or else I would have been immensely ticked off.

I like to think I portrayed Sasori's personality well enough via the manga. In case anyone is wondering, Sasori has yet to join the Akatsuki organization but he will. And since Gaara left Suna (will be explained later on) Temari and Kankuro needed a third team member so they included him.

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Going Against the Wind +

Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari.

The young man sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in a bored manner. "Mendokusē." He looked over at the blonde woman who looked ready to jump down and pummel him to death. '_What's she getting all excited about? I wish she'd just die!'_ He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I forfeit," he said loud enough for his opponent and the examinor below to hear him.

"Nani??" the girl could only, blink over at his direction. "Did you just forfeit?"

"Hai... its too much work for me to fight against a girl."

"Care to repeat that?"

Down below in the arena, the examinor--Gekkō Hayate--looked up at the Sandaime Hokage who just gave a very brief nod. Coughing into his hand he proclaimed Sabaku no Temari the winner by default. "Now direct your attention once more to the screen for the next match."

Asuma sighed, wishing he had a cigarette right now as he looked over at his student. "You couldn't try and give it a shot at the very least?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed, putting his hands in his pockets as he slouched where he stood. "Mendokusē," he repeated. His sensei just sighed, releashing a puff of cigarette smoke.

Up above the screen flashed through the remaining names before settling on two. Gai smiled and held his fist up as he declared proudly, "It's about time for your turn! Let's go Lee!!" But the young man frown, his lower lip jutting out and his entire body went tense.

"Iie!!"

Maito Gai and Hyūga Neji could only stare at him. Did they just hear him correctly? Did he say no? To a match?? Even Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura were shocked at his outburst.

"Its come this far... so... I might as well go last," he explained.

"..." Gai could only stare at him.

'_... Lee'san's getting a little bratty...'_ Sakura though to herself but everyone else who was watching was thinking pretty much the same thing. The screen beeped and the next two names were revealed.

Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Sasori.

Baki narrowed his eyes and turned to tell his student to remember their plans but the young man was already making his way to the arena, humming a wordless tune under his breathe. As he passed Gaara he looked up at him, his dark rust-colored eyes meeting the pale jade-colored orbs but he gave him a small smirk before walking off. There was just something about that smirk that both chilled and enraged him. The sand swirled and he took a step but a hand reached out and closed over his shoulder. He looked up at Hidama who said nothing. The sand went still but he still felt enranged. Everyone watched as the strange young man made his way down into the arena, waiting for his opponent.

Sakura sighed softly. '_Finally Lee-san... but I have a bad feeling about him...'_ she thought to herself worriedly. She jumped in startlement when she heard a loud yell followed by something kicking the air.

"You fell for it!!" Lee proclaimed very loudly. "If you say you wanna be last it won't happen!! It's the rule that if you throw a stone to try and hit an electric pole you miss... but if you throw it to miss it will hit!! I never wanted to go last!!"

Sakura felt a small sweatdrop roll down the back of her head. '_Umm... who fell for what...?'_

Zabuza sighed deeply, resisting the urge to press the heel of his hand against his forehead as if to keep the headache from pounding. How could anyone, especially a shinobi, follow that sort of logic? He watched as the man in green leaned down to tell his student something and once more he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If it wasn't that warped sort of logic giving him a headache it was the fashion sense.

"Who wears spandex these days?" he muttered under his breathe.

"Someone who doesn't care for fashions," Naruto replied with a soft groan.

"So says the boy in that loud jacket of yours." That earned him a sour-looking face complete with his tongue sticking out; he gave the blonde a light cuff in the back of his head.

"Alright Lee!! Go do it!!" Gai shouted for everyone to hear.

"Hai!!" With nothing else the young genin jumped over the railing, landing in the arena where he slowly stood and faced his opponent. "To be able to face you this early... I couldn't be happier."

Sasori ever so slightly tilted his head to the side, like a curious kitten. "Is that so? It was under my inpression that you wished to battle the boy that would be so callous that he would openly kill someone who obviously holds more love for him than he does even for himself," the redhead said calmly as though he was commenting on the weather but his words set more than one person off. Maito Gai was forced to clamp a strong calloused hand on Hyūgi Neji's shoulder before he could try and attack the strange boy from Suna. His other teammates from Suna shifted subconciously, as though unsure how to react to such harsh words. The other redhead in the stands watched with such a fierce determination one assumed he was studying their forms but he was grinding his teeth so hard they threaten to shattered under the powerful pressure.

Everything was eeirely quiet, the sound of people shuffling their feet or nervously rubbing their hands over their arms sounded abnormally loud in the large space but down on the ground level neither combantants made a move or acknowleged the noise. Silently, Lee moved into a firm stance as he held one of his hands towards his opponent, palm faced upward. His very round black eyes stared unblinking into Sasori's dark red-brown gaze. Through it all the young man appeared perfectly calm as though nothing of immediate importance was happening right at this moment.

Naruto couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat nervously, gazing down at his new friend and the red-head. There was something about him that reminded him strongly of Gaara but where his brother was like an open, if badly torn, book, this one was a tightly locked and shackled book that the pages would never see the light of any day. Next to him Kankuro watched the blonde from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I don't know what kind of attacks bowl head does... but there's no way he can beat Sasori..." he said with a superior air of confidence.

"Iie..." he said softly, thinking back to the way Lee managed to defeat Sasuke so easily. "He's strong..."

The two combatants continued to stare each other down, waiting but Lee's eyes widen a fraction and he quickly brought his hand to his face, catching an almost invisible projectile as it tried to lodge itself into the center of his forehead. He opened his hand to reveal a strange block of wood, like it belonged to something bigger.

"There's no need to get antsy," he said calmly. Hayate allowed a quirk of his lips and Sasori barely smirked, as if he was enjoying himself.

"..." Sakura looked on silently yet worriedly.

Gai watched his student intently, concerned. '_Lee... be careful...'_

"Now, 9th match begin!!"

No one moved, both having a quiet stare down but it was the calm before the storm. Lee looked on with such a fierce determination that the world could have fallen around his ears and he would still be standing in the exact same position, waiting for his opponent. Sasori, on the other hand, did not look completely awake. If anything, he looked a lot like Shikamaru in attitude but hidden behind that almost childlike exterior was a cruel and calculating mind.

Lee made the slightest of movement before rapidly dashing towards his opponent, eyes determined and body twisted into a ready to attack position. He jumped up and kicked his leg out, posied and ready to collide with Sasori's head. "Konoha Senpuu!!"

The redhead just stood there, as if the attack wouldn't do some bone-shattering damage to his skull but just as the leg was about to collide he darted his eyes to the right. Everyone watched in pure and utter confusion as the kick sliced the air above his head, causing Lee unbalance his stance. He blinked when he noticed something moving beneath the large coat and forced his body to back flip several times before sliding to a halt. One thing going through everyone's mind, especially Gai, was what had just happened?

'_I don't get it, his kick should have connected but it went too far up,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He was developing a bad feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Lee, however, refused to give up. Once more he charged, this time with his fists but every time he tried to strike his body was thrown off-course. It was almost as if his body was refusing to cooperate with what his mind was telling him. A punch was thrown back so he turned it into a spinning kick but it was too far up which seemed to keep making him lose his sense of balance. He kept going at this until he forced himself to pull back, panting heavily at he looked at a very calm Sasori.

'_And he's not moving an inch… damn!'_ he thought to himself. '_What is happening to me?'_

"Lee-san's fast movements are having no effect…" Sakura whispered just barely loud enough for his sensei to overhear her but he made no comment.

"Zabuza-san… how is it that his attacks keep missing?" Haku asked softly. "He seems perfectly focused but whenever they attempt to connect he goes too far or misses entirely."

"I have no idea, but there must be something going on that we haven't noticed," he murmured to him, watching intently. What exactly was happening?

Lee tried once more, his fist coming in fast and strong but it stopped barely an inch from Sasori's face before swinging back with enough force to try and rip his arm from it's socket. With a grunt of hidden pain he spun with the momentum and tried a low sweeping kick but whatever was happening forcsed his leg into the air, making him do a handstand before flipping upright to his feet.

"Having trouble now?" Sasori asked softly, a quirk of the corner of his lips lifting. "I'm not moving but you seem to have trouble stirking me." No reaction from the young genin in green except a harsh pant of breathe.

"Why is Lee-san only using taijutsu? This close range combat is tough, he should fight from a distance with ninjutsu," Sakura exclaimed as they continued watching the seemingly one-sided battle.

"It's not that Lee doesn't use ninjutsu…"

"Nani?"

"He can't use them."

"!?" The only thinkg going through Sakura's mind was 'huh?'.

"… Lee has almost no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"No way!! … Then how did he get this far!?"

"When I first meet Lee, he was nothing. He had no talent at all. So the only talent left for Lee as an ninja are taijutsu… There aren't many ninjas who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu…"

"!!" Lee's eyes went large as he saw the same thing as before moving beneath the cloak, faster than anyone could notice it shot out, zig-zagging in a rapid manner, trying to get at him but Lee was just as fast, forcing his body to jump farther and farther away until he performed a high jump, curling up into a tight ball he landed atop the statue of the hokage hands clasped together. The thing that was after him quickly drew back into Sasori and was hidden behind the coat. Up in the stands everyone was muttering about what they thought they had seen. It moved too fast to be seen but it resembled a kind of black blur with claws or something.

Gai smirked and looked at the kuniochi from the corner of his eyes. "That's why he can win!!" he said proudly.

"Huh?" Even Kakashi was perplexed as he looked at his excentric rival.

"Lee!! Take them off!!" More than one person jumped at the booming voice of Maito Gai's voice. Those same people utterly rather colorful words under their breathe though he paid them no heed.

Lee looked a bit surporised himself as he took the chance to look over at his sensei. Sasori said and did nothing save for looking up at the older man dressed in the same outfit and hair style.

"But! … But Gai-sensai!! That's… only for a time when I must protect many precious people, isn't it!?" he asked back in a slightly less booming voice. More than one person was going home with ringing eardrums, that was certain.

The older man graced his student (and though surrounding him) with a brilliant white smile that caused more than one person to look away before holding out his fist with a thumb pointed up. "It's alright!! I'll allow it!!"

"... Aha… hah… aha…" he breatehd and sat indian-style on the statue, reaching down and removing one of that burnt organe leg-warmers to reveal what looked like large ankle weights. Though it was hard to tell, written on each and every weighted pocket was 'Konjyou'. Snapping them off one leg he put his leg warmed back on and di the same to the other leg before standing to his feet, holding them out at either side of his body.

Down below Sasori tilted his head to the side, looking like a curious kitten or puppy while up in the stands Gai smiled with a strong air of confidence. Sakura was the first to speak though it sounded dubious.

"Weights?..."

'_What an old style training method, Gai…'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright!! Now I can move easier!!" Lee proclaimed and released the weights.

Kankuro smirked from his spots, thinking how stupid the idea was of using weights as his sister thought along the same lines. '_Pft__… There's no way taking off a little weight will let him keep up Sasori's-'_

Twin sounding booms filled the area, the heavy weights creating large craters in the heavily tiled and hard-packed floor. The sound was so loud it sounded as if someone ignited more than one box of exploding tags! Everyone was shocked at this, even Sasori looked a bit taken back but he showed no other emotions what-so-ever.

'_... Isn't that a bit much, Gai...'_ Kakashi asked sieltnly but deep down inside he wondered if his rival did the same thing. If so... then he was in big trouble the next time they fought!

"LEE!! GO!!" That was all the young man needed as he smirked.

"HAI!!" He vanished from his position, no one able to make him out but Sasori felt something and turned slightly, looking behind him and could make out a large blur heading straight for him. He was starteld though when the fist came much too closer than he would have liked but before he could counter it was gone. Attacks kept flying left and right, no pattern visible as his opponent struck with the force of a powerful galestorm, coming closer and closer. He looked around, trying to pinpoint him but he was moving much too fast. Everytime he tunred the boy was gone.

"... He can't use genjutsus or ninjutsu... that's why... he spent all his time on taijutsu... he worked hard and concentrated everything on taijutsu," Gai explained to his very shocked audience. "Even if he can't do any other jutsu he won't lose to anyone... He's a taijutsu specialist."

It came unexpectedly and without any notice, Sasori looked up just in time to have Lee's foot connect sharply with the top/back of his skull with enough force to cause him to double over. His teammates and sensei from Suna were more than shocked and began to worry.

"Lee won't lose in speed to anyone... I warned you earlier... that "this kid is strong"."

Sasori slowly looked up, straightening to reveal a bruised and deep scratch with a tiny trickle of blood gracing his right cheek. If anything, his eyes turred darker as Lee skidded to a stop several paces away. "..."

"Now.. we're just getting stared!!"

For years to come, if one were to ask someone what happened during the chuunin exams during the rein of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, there would be no words to describe what had happened. Even to those that were there to witness it they would be unable to describe it in such words. Lee proved to be a very powerful young man, for a ninja who could only use taijutsu he seemed to be one of the most powerful young man his age. He moved as fast as lightning, struck like the wind, and his attacks felt like the very earth was attacking you. For the young nin from Suna he was finding it hard to stand much less counter-attack or even defend. Everything was broken through but it was strange how not once did anyone hear him utter anything. Not even a grunt when he was struck repeatedly. It was as if, he couldn't speak. More than one person was shocked, and a bit terrified, of how powerful the odd boy in green was but for the team from Suna they were getting nervous. It was proven when Sasori began to laugh, a small kind of laughter that sounded like a child's. Lee was thrown off as Sasori slowly straighten and looked up. Lee's eyes grew so large they looked ready to pop free from their sockets.

Sasori's face was now sporting bruises, specks of bright blood staining his nearly white skin. His eyes showed no emotion of being in any sort of pain, looking as if he had not had the life beaten partway out of him. He continued to laugh softly, reaching up to wipe at his swollen and bleeding lip. Calming his laughter he gazed at Lee and slowly, the smile left his lips. Whether or not anyone notice, something was stirring. It was ready to lash out and kill this foolish boy before him.

Sakura was trembling so hard she felt ready to collaspe, wondering if this was some kind of twisted genjutsu he had cast but it was all real. Kakashi was stumped even as his mind when a mile a minute to figure out what was going on.

"No one has ever been able to touch me much less make me bleed," he said softly, lightly touching he bruises and cuts marring his face but he didn't so much as flinch. "But I'm afraid you've gone and angered him."

Lee frowned as he noticed movement beneath his robes once more and prepared himself. "And who have I angered?" The red head just smiled. A soft rustle and something flew out of the robes, tackling the unsupecting young man but it didn't last as it was kicked off and Lee put more distance between the two of them.

Hidama frowned, narrowing her eyes her pupils shifted into slited points and what she saw made her hiss sharply under her breathe. Zabuza heard but he knew that whatever she saw was not good. Haku looked up at his mentors before looking down into the arena. He had a bad feeling…

Naruto blinked, taking a small moment to rub at his eyes but they weren't playing tricks on him. Standing before Sasori was a large scorpion that was easily seven to eight feet long, pinchers large enough to snap a man in half and a tail that was poised high, ready to strike. The color though, was that of dried blood. It was then and only then did a very few amount of people notice that his fingertips were glowing with chakra.

"Nani… what is that thing?" he asked in disbelief. Beside him Kankuro said nothing but if that meant that Sasori was showing that already, then the weird guy in green really pissed him off. Their teammate never showed what he was thinking, that calm and child-like fascade kept everyone in the dark, but he couldn't even remember the last time that thing had been revealed.

"If he gets caught by Sasori this time… he'll be killed for the fun of it," Kankuro said as his face paled. Naruto whirled to look up at him but he ignored the blonde at the moment. He didn't have to look and see the same expressions on Temari and Baki's faces.

The scoprion seemed to give out a high shriek, like a mix of nails running over a chalkboard and the pitch battle-cry of a cat. The redhead seemed perfectly at ease, watching his opponent carefully. He had hoped it woldn't come to this but this young man was a bit too powerful for him to take. But inwardly he was smiling like a child when it saw a new toy. While it was a toy that no one else wanted, he saw so much potential in this one.

"Is that all?" he asked softly.

"!" Something about the way he said that made a shiver race down Lee's spine and he had an inkling that this match would not be so easy even with the weights removed. The slightest movement was followed by whatever the bug was, refusing to allow him near his opponent. '_... what protection... with that protcting him my attacks are meaningless... I have no choice but to deal some severe damage from above the scorpion's protection...'_

'_Now... what will you do?'_ Temari asked silently.

Sakura looked on worriedly. '_Lee-san...'_

The genin in green frowned, thinking for a brief moment before the answer came to him. '_... the Lotus!!'_ But he quickly looked up at his mentor. Gai gave him the briefest of nods which only made Lee smile. Lowering his head he began to undo the wrappings around his arms, loosening them little by little.

'_The Lotus smashes down at a high speed... against that creature is useless, regardless of how fast it moves.'_

Sasori's eyes widen as his opponent began running around him, going so fast he resembled nothing but a large green blur. Even the scorpion was confused but stayed close to his master, quickly climbinging up and wrapping its skinny legs around his chest in an embrace, leaving it to look like the red-head had an actual tail and extra set of pinchers for arms.

'_But with the thing increasing his weight, it will be harder to kick him up... then I'll have to...'_

"Hurry and come."

"As you wish!!" Skidding to such an abrupt stop Lee braced his right hand on the ground and using his gained momentum, delivered a powerful upper side kick beneath his opponent's jaw. He barely made a sound as his body jerked. "It's not over!!" Lee proclaimed loudly, delivering kick after rapid kick, sending him higher and higher into the air but the strain he was putting on his body made the genin wince, closiing his eyes momentarily. Though no one notice, no one but the being with red-brown eyes the color of dried blood.

Gai clapsed both hands tighter tightly, fingers interlocking as he shut his eyes tightly, looking as if he were praying. '_Even the normal Lotus is self damaging, all these extra kicks are dangerous for Lee too... end it here, Lee!!'_ he prayed feveretly.

"..." Kakashi was silent as he watched the events unfolding, already feeling a hard lump of dread falling deep into the deepest pit of his stomach.

Snapping his eyes open Lee's wrapping seemed to come alive, wrapping around Sasori, creature and all, tightening so his arms were trapped at his sides. There was no escape from him, not like this. "Take this!!" he shouted as they began to fall downward, head first, spinning rapidly.

"OMOTE RENGE!!"

There was no better way to describe what everyone saw as the two plummeted to the ground, like a child's toy top being possessed by some crazed spirit of the powerful spin of some giant releasing a wound-up corkscrew. Only one person had seen this before, during the examination that took place in the Forest of Death, but this time there was no one to cushion the landing for one Sabaku no Sasori. The force of the impact was enough to jar the bones of all the spectators but only a few could have noticed as Lee managed to jump out of the way safely. He alone seemed to have avoided the bone-shattering force.

Once the dust cleared and everyone was able to see, they noticed a broken form in the middle of the crater, a tattered cloak hiding it from view. More than one person gasped and those with weak constitutions began to feel physically ill at what may lie beneath it.

Naruto and Kankuro couldn't believe it. Sasori... defeated? "Is... Is he... dead...?" the blonde whispered, his respect for the kid with the caterpillar for eyebrows soaring to new heights.

"Hey... no way!!" If he was dead, then they're plans were ruined!!

"Lee-san... won!!" the pink-haired kunoichi shouted proudly.

"..." Kakashi could stare down at the incredibly large hole and the figure that lay deep inside it.

"Hai!!" Gai said proudly without his brilliant white smile.

"..." Hayate said nothing but glanced out of the corner of his eye as Leen landed, panting hard for breathe. For a moment, everything was quiet but it didn't stay that way for long. It was so soft no one caught it but something twitched under the cloak. A scrapping noise was heard and everyone peered down only to see what looked like the broken chunks of a large puppet emerged. The scorpion had barely survived, pulling itself free from the cloak with one of its badly broken pinchers and a broken tail. It chittered weakly but angrily.

"!... when did he leave...? There's no way Lee could have missed that!!" Gai shouted in disbelief.

"It was when you clsoed your eyes to pray, Gai... Lee stopped his body for a moment beacuase of the pain... it was then..." Kakashi really didn't need to finish the sentence but it was true. In that very brief moment. Sasori managed to escape the powerful attack that could have easily killed him.

Lee couldn't believe it himself and his entire body frozen when he felt a prescense behind him. The slighty chuckle was enough to cause a cold hand of dread to creep up and put a strangle hold around his throat.

"To think that such a quiet village holds this much talent in its youth, I am quite--surprised," he said quite calmly. Sasori looked unfazed save for the injuries he substained earlier. He smiled, looking at the frazed and tired Lee. "But now, you must die."

"!!" Now that was something he wasn't expecting to hear. He turned, ready to move but it was no use. His muscles protested in pain, making him tremble uncontrollably but it was no use. The red-head moved his hands up and only one person noticed the signs or chakra. Kankuro kniw what would happen as soon as he noticed the Kawarimi no Jutsu being released. But if that happened, then why did he only see one puppet?

"Iie..." he whispered but it was no use.

"Kugutsu no Jutsu." Down in the crater the scorpion rapidly crawled out of the crater, charging toward the weary Lee and used its remains of its tail to slam him into the nearest wall with a resounding slam. Unfortunately Lee didn't have time to move or even put up a defense as it charged at him once more, shrieking shrilly it began slashing at him with its broken pincher, drawing blood with every strike.

In the stands Gaara began to smell the blood and couldn't help but shiver, licking his lips he felt his own demon purr with excitement. So much redness... He ended up biting his tongue in order to bring him back to his senses.

"Why didn't Lee-san dodge it?" Sakura asked, wincing at the sounds Lee was making every time the thing struck him. How much could he take just standing there?

"That Lotus Technique is a double-edged sword..." Gai explained. Sakura looked confused.

"It's normally a Forbidden Technique. All that high speed taijutsu puts a lot of stress on the legs and body... right now he's feeling so much pain he can barely move... right... Gai?" The only answer for Kakashi was the sound of Lee being thrown across the arena floor like a rag doll, his body covered in blood and cuts all over but even so he forced himself to his feet. He was already past his limit, making him gasping for breathe.

The young girl looked down worriedly at her weird friend, trying her hardest not to break down crying at his pitiful form. "At this rate, Lee-san will..." She just couldn't bring herself to say those awful words. She opened her mouth, her mind coming up with some encouraging words but it all died in her throat as when Lee stood up something erupted from the ground and attacked his unprotected back. Another scorpion, smaller than the first, emerged and using its pinchers snapped one of his legs in more than one place. Before Lee could cry out, his body jerking, the tail came out and viciously tore at the skin and muscle of his arm and shoulder. Even this pain was unable to be ignored and so everyone inside and outside the arena heard the anguish cry of someone slowly being tortured.

Sasori smirked, watching as the scorpion kept his opponent still. He had wanted him undamaged but that was nothing he couldn't fix. He moved his hand, moving his fingers slightly, sending the other scorpion to finish the job but he never had a chance. A sudden rush of wind and the broken puppet stopped short of a man standing before the boy, the same outfit and hair and eyebrows except he wore a chunin vest. "... Why did you save him?" he asked softly.

Gai didn't answer right away, thinking back to when he first meet Lee, hearing his dreams and goals, to the endless hours he worked to improve his taijutsu, to prove that he could be just as good a ninja as Neji. "He is my beloved comrade."

Sasori was silently but he knew about beloved ones. He just, never felt them before. It was a strange feeling that made his young heart ache painfully in his chest. Wordlessly he dropped his hands, eyes never leaving the older man before him.

"That's enough." The scorpions paused but scuttled back towards him. The broken one wrapped around his body like before, clinging tightly but the large one wordlessly released the bleeding boy and scuttled after its master.

"Winner, Sabaku no Sasori!!" Hayate proclaimed but hearing everyone gasped and he looked, eyes going wide. Gai turned and he stared in shock. Lee was still standing, challenging Sasori to fight him but the look in his eyes showed that he was unconscious. The poor boy had nothing left but he was not willing to give up, even if it meant his death.

Gai slowly turned, resting his large hand on his student's shoulder. "Lee, enough, it's over. You shouldn't be standing with that body...!" He could feel the bleeding body shudder and only then did he realize just how badly hurt he was. '_... Lee... you...'_ He was trying so hard not to cry but he couldn't, he felt the tears well up and begin falling. '_... what a guy you are... even after losing consciousness... you still strive to prove your ninja way... Lee... you already are... a great ninja...!'_ He gently pulled him into his arms, hugging him close even as the tears continued to fall steadily, like two gleaming rivers as the mixed with the still flowing blood.

Hayate didn't waste time as he quickly, and carefully, made his way over to the jounin and his student, already knowing that the medics would have their hands full with a second emergency of the day. In the stands Sakura was ready to jump down, worry etched in her spring green eyes but was stopped by her sensei's voice.

"Sakura!! What can you do by going down there... You consoling him will only make it harder..."

"..." She could only watch as Gai gently lay Lee down. However, the same could not be said for Naruto as he jumped down and began running towards his friend. As he passed Sasori he couldn't believe that Lee had lost to him but he didn't care. All he cared about was his friend.

The examiner frowned. "Medical team, onegai come here quickly!!" Different people dressed in the white medical coats hurried faster, setting the stretcher down they apologized and went about their work. Naruto stopped a few feet away but from his distance he noticed that the doctor checking over Lee got a worried look in his eyes. He watched as he stood and motioned Gai over to speak with him.

"... he is breathing properly but... he has shattered bones and torn muscles throughout his body... we could do something about it if that was the only problem, but... the damage to his left arm and leg where he was attacked is grave. It is difficult to have to say something like this but..."

"..."

"With his body... he will never be able to love as a shinobi again."

Both Maito Gai and Naruto's eyes grew large, their worse fears confirmed. Lee, eccentric friend and student, would never achieve his dream. Silently the doctor nodded and nodded for the others to carefully lift the stretcher and take him to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"I... Iie... It must be some kind of lie..." the blonde whispered, his body trembled with confusing emotions. The Green Beast of Konoha was also trembling but was trying vainly to remain strong no matter what. He would not help anyone if he, too, broke down crying. '_Lee... I didn't want to believe you could lose... I wanted to help you achieve your ninja way... onegai forgive me Lee... for being unable to stop you...'_

The young Uzumaki boy couldn't stand it, emotions churning deeply in the pit of his stomach. He didn't care if he got punished or not but he needed to let the words out. "It that's so... then what's bushy-brows supposed to do!?" he demanded angrily. "He was always saying how he wanted to fight against Sasuke and that Neji guy... can't you do something about it!!" The medical team quickly left the arena. "Hey... mmm mm!!" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as he took the step to go after them he felt a presence behind him and a gloved hand cover his mouth, the other arm wrapping around his chest to keep him from escaping.

"... that might... have been what caused this tragedy," Kakashi said quietly. The blonde gave a muffled shout but stopped struggling. "The decision to use even Forbidden jutsu to win at all costs... this is the result... to Sasuke, Neji... and you too, Naruto-kun... To fulfill the silent promise you all made to each other...!!"

"..."

"He put his life at risk... so that he could reach that final stage to fight all of you..." The hand that covered his mouth moved up and ruffled the blonde strands. "Don't forget that..."

"..." He couldn't say anything but before the arm around his chest pulled away he held onto it tightly, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood but he didn't care. Kakashi said nothing but held him tightly, giving him any small amount of comfort he could offer right now, for a young genin that had barely meet--they prayed for him.

In the stand, Neji watched it all and for a moment, his eyes lost their icy hardness. '_The heavens will not allow a pawn that can only... seek victory at the cost of himself to advance...'_ he thought silently, only now realizing just how hard his teammate had worked to come this far. In fact, it was almost safe to say that out of all the genin here today, Rock Lee was the one that had worked the hardest.

Sasori watched it all silently, reaching up to feel the painful beat of his heart but he ignored it and walked back up the stands, the large scorpion still following like an obedient puppy. When Temari made to welcome him back she had to move back as the large tail came close to removing her head from her shoulders. "Nan...!?"

"Onegai, don't speak to me as if I am part of your family," he said calmly and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "I would rather be dead than be apart of your family." He either ignored or didn't notice the flash of pain hit her like an unexpected slap to the face.

The jounin still stayed in the same spot, emotionless and not as loud and bright as he used to be. Kakashi could see his rival--friend, was in pain and needed his comfort as well. He gave his student a tight hug then slowly pulled away and took a few steps towards the other man.

"Gai..." He noticed the shoulders tensing ever so slightly. "I said some really arrogant things to you earlier but when I really think about it... If I were in your situation... I probably would have been able to stop my student either..." He felt Naruto tense behind him and wondering for a brief moment but continued speaking. "... Gai, we're in the way for the next match. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"... yeah..."

Naruto didn't bother to wait for his sensei, heading for the stands he ignored Sakura, turning her deaf ear as she tried asking about Lee's condition and instead folded his arms over the railing and leaned forward. With his head bowed, his bangs and headband cast a shadow over his eyes. What Kakashi said earlier, it made his heart hurt but why? When he held him and ruffled his hair, it felt good, much different when his mother did it. He was feeling--so strange. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the examiner call for the last remaining combatants.

Kankuro sighed deeply, knowing the next match would pit him again his younger brother but he couldn't. "I forfeit!" he called down with a smirk. A murmur rose but he didn't care as he walked back to his team. Had it been anyone else sure he would have fought but not against him. More than one pair of eyes watched him suspiciously but there was nothing more that could be done.

"Umm... Gaara is the winner!" Hayate coughed. "Well, with this, preliminary trails for Round 3... had been completed!!" Looking up at the screen it read through the list of the winners from the preliminaries:

- Gaara

- Sabaku no Sasori

- Sabaku no Temari

- Hyūga Neji

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Momochi Haku

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Shiruba

**Author's Notes: **There's a reason I didn't include the scene of Lee using the Eight Gates. In the series, when Lee used the Initial Lotus against Gaara, Gaara used a Sand Clone to escape it, thus prompting Lee to instigate the Extreme Lotus. In my fic, right now Sasori is still flesh and blood yet he still uses puppets but I gave him basic puppets of dessert scorpions. Honestly, if I tried putting in that battle sequences I didn't know how to work it. Sasori would not survive something like that and I can't have him die until after he joins Akatsuki. That and this chapter is getting pretty long. Don't worry Lee will be using the Gates but later in the future.

**_Sabaku_****_ no Sasori:_**  _Scorpion of the Desert ("Sasori" means "scorpion")_

**_Konoha Senpuu:_**  _Leaf Spinning Wind_

**_Omote_** **_Renge_****_:_**  _Initial Lotus_

**_Kawarimi_****_ no Jutsu:_**  _Body Replacement Technique (also known as "Substitution")_

**_Kugutsu_****_ no Jutsu:_**  _Puppet Technique_


	11. New Mentors

**Author's Notes:** To DarkRavie, thanks for staying me with me and I glad you like it. From this moment on Naruto's cheery mask with drop and Gaara will actually show emotions. My original plot for this fic will finally make itself known though in very small numbers.

To JanimeLee, thanks for your comment. I always seem to miss the minor errors and such but I'm glad you liked the way I wrote about the fighting. Yeah I was crying when I read what I did to Lee. He's weird but his heart is in the right place.

I know my OC got the curse marked but I did say Sasuke would be getting it as well. What to know what I mean? Then read this chapter and tell me what you think, m'kay? Now let's get this chapter on the road, readers!!

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ New Mentors +

- Sabaku no Sasori

- Sabaku no Temari

- Hyūga Neji

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Uzumaki Naruto

- Momochi Haku

- Gaara

- Shiruba

Hayate nodded to the genins who stood before him, Anko, Ibiki, and the Hokage. "To all of you who won the rights to compete in the "third round test" in the Chunin Exam... cough, one is missing but... congratulations to you all!!"

In the stands everyone watched quietly but Hidama narrowed her eyes. She was feeling torn right now, wanting to be there for her sons but her daughter was still out cold. She felt like something was nagging at her. Before she could make a decision she felt a hand clasp on her shoulder, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Where is Shiruba?" he asked.

"She's my daughter, not yours."

"The boys need you more than they need me right now."

"..."

"Where is she?"

"The hospital." Before the hand pulled off she covered it with her own, still not looking up at him. "Why do you care so much?"

"... I've been trying to answer that for a long time." Sliding his hand from her shoulder he silently walked off, hands going through the signs he slowly vanished into mist. Down below the hokage sighed as he looked over the young ninjas standing before him.

'_There's three from Konoha, two from Suna, and the ones Hidama brought with her...'_ He sighed deeply, wondering if the young lady was alright but he was glad that his old friend kept her promise and brought the young boy back.

"Well then, hokage-sama if you would..."

"Hai..." Smiling gently he tipped his kage hat towards the young men and woman. "Well, now I'd like to start explaining the main test. As I told you before in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves. Which is why the finals will be held one month from now." Upon hearing this more than one person was confused by some sighed in relief. Haku was one of them has he had not fully recovered from his fight with Shino. "This break, you can say, will be for preparations."

Neji frowned and spoke up. "What does that mean?"

The sandaime took a moment to remove his pipe from his lips. "In other words... in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event... also this is also the preparation time for you examination students.

"And what does that mean?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Basically, it's the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself. It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent," he explained.

"No kidding," Naruto muttered under his breathe, glancing at Sasori.

"However," Sarutobi's voice broke through their trains of thought; "there are those who showed all that they can do already to their rivals. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent." More than one person flinched at that, including the hokage himself. "To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body as well."

--

In a room guarded by several ANBU, a young girl lay sleeping on the bed, wires attached to different parts of her body, a mask covered his nose and mouth as she breathed deeply. Machines quietly beeped to show her heart rate but it didn't cover the sounds of several bodies hitting the floor. The door opened and footsteps quietly entered the room.

Yakushi Kabuto slowly walked up to the bed and looked down at the girl. "There's such a thing as being too out-standing... and we stood out too much," he sighed softly. "We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Orochimaru-sama..." He still remembered the way she had changed during her match with Yoroi, her speed and strength put her at a level of a jounin but the killing aura she unleashed was one that did not belong to a normal human being. Even now with her sleeping, he felt as though he was being watched and if the wrong move was made, he would be torn apart.

'_Even at such a young age she not only managed to trick my master, but fought against the curse yet unleashed something none of us could have ever known.'_ Slowly he reached out and down, brushing his fingertips through the strands that covered her closed eyes but as he pulled back he drew a scalpel from his belt. Orochimaru's words came back to him, taunting him, saying that he could never hope to kill him. Silently he lowered the gleaming blade to the soft flesh of that unprotected throat-

"Try anything and I'll separate your head from your shoulder," Zabuza said coldly, pressing the razor edge of his sword into the side of his throat.

"... And who, may I ask, are you?"

"That's none of your concern right now. And I know... that you are no ordinary genin." Against his better judgment he lifted the sword but remained on his guard. He could--would not risk an all-out battle in this room. "What do you want with Shiruba?"

"You're so concerned about her but," Kabuto slowly turned and faced the larger man, "can you stop me?"

"Do you want to try me?" Something about the way he smirked. He had a feeling if this one had been in his village, he would have been able to trick all his classmates into killing each other until he was the last one left. But now he felt something very wrong, that this young man was following someone else's orders and not his own. "You're nothing but a pawn."

The bespectacled young man smirked, like a cat that had eaten the canary and gotten away with it. "If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove anything. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me... and I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away it's something you'll eventually find out... so why don't you let me go this time?"

Zabuza smirked, the faint indention of his lips curled into a wicked grin barely visible through the wrappings, watching as the young man lost the confident look in his eyes. "Who said I had to bring you in alive!" he remarked, muscles tightening as he lifted his sword but he didn't get much farther than that. All it took was a flash of sunlight through the window flashing off something metal and the bastard held a slightly curved kunai with the tip bent over his partner's daughter's throat. One swift move and her throat would be stabbed, leaving her to choke to death.

"I guess, you're not going to let me go this time," he said softly. He lifted his arm before letting it drop onto the unprotected flesh but the former Kiri nin didn't waste time, turning his sword the other direction he dashed forward and used the half-moon curve in the blade to knock the kunai from his hand. Throwing his arm out of the way he delivered a vicious kick to his unprotected side and pinned him to the ground with his free hand grabbing the back of his neck. However, he realized his mistake a moment to late.

One of the ANBU with the mask of a monkey quickly jumped to his feet, racing for the door but he froze when it pushed open and found Zabuza standing there, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed dangerously. "A Kage Buushin!!"

"Give it up gaki, there is no way we're letting you out of here," the clone said as he entered the room, blocking the only entrance out of the hospital room. He looked back and forth between the two, looking trapped but before they could capture him another of the dead bodies, this one wearing a cat mask, hurled several shuriken and succeeded in shattered the window. Without another thought he jumped out and as if in slow motion, fell towards the canopy of trees below. The real jounin rushed to the window and watched as he removed the porcelain mask, smirking before vanishing. The one in the monkey mask silently fell to his knees then forward onto his face, the mask cracking upon impact.

The clone frowned and moving cautiously, pulled the one with glasses onto his back and noticed a fine line of stitches coming from behind the ear and just behind his jaw line. He examined the one that just fell and noticed the same thing as well. "He stripped the skin from their faces and sewed them onto different bodies," he explained. "But if they were dead already how were they able to move?"

"I don't know but this is far from normal, even by Kirigakure's standards. Go find the old man and Hidama, tell them both what just happened." Nodding he silently left. Going over to Shiruba's side, Zabuza checked her pulse and was relieved to know that she was still alive. In a rare moment of affection he brushed the silvery strands away, resting his gloved hand on her forehead in a fatherly manner, and watched as she slowly opened dazed silver-blue eyes.

--

"Now then... I'd like to dismiss you now but there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that."

"C'mon! Some of us have places to be!" Naruto complained and while he wanted to train, he, Haku, and Gaara wanted to see how their sister was doing.

"I understand, Naruto. But there are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko's holding. I need each of you to take one piece," he explained.

The second examiner from the exam stepped forward with said box, smirking as though trying to intimidate the young genin. "I'll come around, so wait your turn!" she snapped. Sasori said nothing as he reached into the box, moving his fingers between the slips of paper. "Only one now!" she snapped once more.

"I heard your leader the first time but I suppose men enjoy your large mouth for other purposes than merely yelling at young children," he said calmly. Anko bristled but as she opened her mouth to berate him the two scorpions hissed and raised their tails, daring her to try anything. Scowling she held the box out to Temari. So it went down, everyone picking a piece of paper until there was only one left. Neji smirked over at Naruto as he read the number on his piece.

Sarutobi nodded to Anko. "All right, you all took a piece. Now then, I'd like you to tell us that number on that paper in order, starting from the left." He nodded to the large man in the black trench coat who nodded back and stepped forward with a pen and clipboard.

The redhead held up his piece of paper to show him. "Number 4."

"I have 5."

"7."

"Hn, it's 2."

"It's 8."

"6."

"... 3."

Ibiki nodded as he wrote it all down. "That would mean that the girl is number 1."

"Hai. All right then, now I will reveal to you the final tournament!!"

"Nani!?"

"That's what we drew numbers for?"

"Now Ibiki, show them the match arrangements.

"Hai..." He flipped the clipboard and showed everyone who they would be paired against in the final match, one month from today.

Shiruba vs. Sasuke

Gaara vs. Sasori

Naruto vs. Neji

Haku vs. Temari

'_...'_

'_So I'm fighting against her.'_

'_Gomen Hinata-san...'_

'_Nani? The finals are just a regular tournament?'_

'_... Sasori...'_

'_... Perfect.'_

'_Kuso, I know Haku wanted to fight that teme Hyūga...' _Naruto looked over at his opponent and growled low in his throat, resisting the urge to pounce and claw his eyes out. '_I'll make him pay, from both of us.'_

"Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like. But before I dismiss you all are there any final questions?"

Haku blinked but slowly raised his hand. "Hokage-sama, may I...?" he asked softly.

The old man smiled gently and nodded to him. "Hai?"

"I understand that this is a tournament and only one can become the winner, but do that mean that only one person can become a chunin as well?"

"A very good question, but iie. The chunin exams do not only work that way. There will be judges, including myself, the Kazekage, lords of various countries that will make mission requests and other ninja leaders, who will be watching the final test. Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities... those judged to have the necessary qualities of a chunin will be able to become a chunin, even if they lose their first match."

"Then, that means that it's a possibility that everyone here will become a chunin?" Temari asked.

"Hai. But, there is also the possibility that no one will become a chunin! To advance in the tournament means that you will have more chances to appearl to the judges. Do you understand?"

The dark eyed boy from Nami no Kuni slowly nodded his head. "Hai... it makes absolute sense."

"Well then, arigato for all the effort you exerted for these trials. You are all dismissed until a month from now." The genin bowed (well all save the two from Suna) and slowly walked away but in the stands Zabuza was speaking with Hidama. Her eyes grew large and nodding she jumped to the ground along with him and they quickly made their way towards the hokage.

"Sarutobi."

He tunred, looking up at the pale woman and the masked man. "Hai?"

"We have a situation. Shiruba was just attacked and the ANBU I had assigned to protect her are dead. All from a single man."

"Nani?? How did this happen!? Is she alright!?"

"She's still alive but this man, he was one of the genin that quit before the preliminaries. I'm not sure how he did it but he not only managed to cut off the skin of the ANBU's faces and sew them onto different bodies to throw me off but he also managed to bring them alive long enough to make his escape," Zabuza quickly explained.

Ibiki frowned and searched through the papers for the information. "Yakushi Kabuto. This would have been his fourth time taking the chunin exams and just like last time he gives up before the tournament starts."

"From what you're describing, it sounds like he used the Shikon no Jutsu. It's a technique that allows the user to make the dead seem like they're alive and allows their bodies to move around to act as a diversion," Anko said with a frown. "But why go after some girl?"

Sarutobi ignored the comment and nodded to them. "I would like to see her for myself."

"I'll be waiting." With that Zabuza dispatched into mist, leaving more than one person surprised at the clone but before they could go anywhere three young voices stopped them.

"What happened to Shiruba-ane?" Naruto demanded.

--

Sasuke said nothing as he began walking back to his home, idly kicking at the stray pebbles. His match would be fighting against the one known as Shiruba and while part of him was excited about fighting a powerful opponent, he was beginning to doubt himself. He still remembered the way she killed those three nins from Otogakure with no sign of mercy whatsoever. She looked like some cornered and crazed beast, her eyes unhuman. If it hadn't been for those two she called brothers she might have turned on them. And then during the preliminaries she showed her ture colors, that mark she received in his place growing and filling her with such powerful chakra. If he had been bitten instead, he would have been the one to have been granted that power. Power to kill that man!

'_I have worked so hard and to have it taken from me by some girl? Iie, I don't care what it takes but I will gain the power to kill him. No matter what!'_ he thought angrily to himself.

"Is that how you truly feel?" a voice called out to him.

The young genin jerked his head up, wondering where the voice had come from but the people around him were talking to others or walking right past him. Grunting he continued his trek home, stepping past the walls that surrounded the Uchiha compound but taking several steps he frowned and whirled around to find a man dressed as a jounin leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily. No one was allowed to enter the compound, no one but an Uchiha and as it were he was one of the last surviving members.

"Uchiha Sasuke... I heard what you said..." the man replied back, smirking from his spot.

"I said nothing."

"You desire more power, power to kill someone you hate... to avenge your family... am I right?"

"H... How do you know... about that...?" he asked, feeling a cold sweat forming.

"I know a great many things, Sasuke-kun... and I know how ti give you the power you crave..." His eyes slide open to reveal luminous yellow eyes with a thin sliver of a pupil, ensnaring him into a hypnotic gaze. Pushing off the wall he walked slowly towards the young man, silently settling the genjutsu around them to make it appear as if night had come several hours earlier. "You were there to witness the gift I meant to bestow on your during the exams... that girl has no idea what she is refusing but you, you said you would do anything for that kind of power..."

His words were like poisoned honey, enticing him to swallow it down even though it would be a slow yet sweet death. He told his body to move, to run away or try to attack this stranger but he could not get his body to move! His heart beat painfully in his chest, threatening to break free as the man stopped in front of him. He could now see him up close, black hair set loose down his back, the hitachi ties around his forehead but it bore a music note on the polish metal, a symbol he had seen on those that the girl, eliminated, in the Forest of Death. A pale hand reached out and gently tilted his head up, making him grind his teeth tightly together.

"You... can give me power... enough, so I can kill **him**...?" he managed to choke out, feeling his chest constrict as he forcsed the words past his lips.

"Hai... all the power you could ever dream of having... and all I ask of you is one thing..."

"Name it." A chill crawled up his spine as soon as a smirk touched those lips.

"Your loyalty..."

'_Loyalty?'_ He had thought he would ask him something more, he wasn't sure what bu something else but if that was all he wanted then he would give him his loyalty. He hadn't realized he had given his answer until he felt fangs break through the skin of his neck, causing him to gasp in pain/pleasure. It was as though he had pierced him with a sharp dagger wrapped in the finest silk. Once the fangs pulled out he felt pain coursing through his body, lightning suring through his viens and relentlessly pounding away at his heart. He remembered crying out in pain, stumbling from the man but before he knew it his world went dark and he fell back into a pair of arms. He could hear yelling, footsteps rushing, the air moving around him that it took him a moment to realize he was being carried. After that all he knew was darkness.

--

"Are you sure I can't change numbers?" Shiruba asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Sarutobi just shook his head. "You know I can't do that so why do you keep asking?"

"Because I can."

Haku giggled softly as Naruto grinned large enough to split his face. The family was happy that their sister was alright though they were given quite the scare. Once the doctors had been notified that she was awake they had her moved to another room. The first thing she had asked when she had settled into her new room was for a box of sweet, cream-filled pastries and several orders of fried dangos. Then she asked how the rest of the matches went and was told of the final round. Needless to say Neji and Sasori earned another enemy who would have been more than pleased to personally introduce their heads to their asses.

"Okay now, I got a question. How we gonna train?"

"We haven't decided yet but we need to be careful. Kabuto had a reason for coming after you, Silver, and who's to say he won't try it again," Hidama pointed out.

"True but now that he failed he won't be revealing his face so soon. Ibiki and Anko have already warned all available shinobi in the entire village. Nothing much we can do," the hokage sighed.

"No use in trying to flush him out, we'll just be wasting our resources as well." Before anyone could speak up they felt a presence coming. A second later one of the ANBU entered the room in a small poof of smoke--only to suddenly get hit in the stomach with a metal stool.

"Haven't you heard of knocking!? I could have been naked for all you know!!"

"You missed his head," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I'm not ripping out the needles only to get poked again." Said young girl refused to let go of the sheets as she held them beneath her chin and she was wearing an over-sized shirt instead of the ridiculous hospital gowns but she had always valued her privacy more than anyone, even among her family. She looked around and was about to hurl a bedpan when the hokage stood from his seat.

"What is it?"

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has been attacked. Hatake Kakashi had brought him here, to the hospital, and has requested to speak with you immediately," he said, keeping a wary eye on the patient in the bed.

Sarutobi frowned deeply and nodded to him. He winced when the bedpan hit him in the back of the head as he prepared to leave the room, via the door this time, with a threat of to knock before entering a lady's room or else. "Something is not right... I must go."

"Be careful." With a nod he silently left. "Shiruba, get some rest. The doctor said if things look good you should be released tomorrow afternoon."

"Whoopie. One more day of food a starving pig wouldn't eat." Hidama left as well.

Haku slowly stood, smoothing the faint wrinkles on his clothes from sitting. "I hate to do this but I would like to see how Hinata-san is doing," he said softly.

"Hai hai. Tell her I hope she gets better and that I wish I could have seen her fight. Maybe she can teach me a thing or two." He smiled and nodded before leaving as well.

"Aah! Well I guess I'll see if I can see what happened to Sasuke. It's not like him to get attacked in broad daylight like this!" Waving to his siblings and jounin Naruto left, walking down the halls with his hands in his pockets. Truthfully he was worried. First the genin that helped them in the forest tried to kill his sister while she was out, then his teammate gets attacked in broad daylight and actually gets injured? Something was not adding up and it was making him very nervous. Growling softly he clenched his fists in his pockets, trying to figure it out as he pressed the button for the elevator. When the doors opened with a ding he stepped in, briefly nodding to the nurses already in the small room and pressed the floor he wanted.

However, the nurses took one look at the marks along his cheeks and their attitudes turn for the worse. He could hear them whispering about him, calling him names and saying how they thought he was finally dead, and why hadn't the hokage done something to get rid of the pest. Sure he tried to ignore them but they weren't bothering with keeping their voices down; in fact, they were making sure he could hear every nasty word they were talking about him. The longer he listened the more agitated he was becoming until he just couldn't take it. His floor lit up and the doors opened with a ding but his anger was being held back with barely the smallest amount of control. Growling deep in his throat he punched the control panel hard enough for his fist to sink in. sparks issuing and tearing frightful screams from the witches behind him. The lights flickered, the women huddling as far away from him as possible. He could smell their fear but he just stormed out of the small room, marching over to the desk.

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke's room?" he asked. The head nurse didn't even look at him but he knew he heard him and he could smell the hate rolling off him. Little by little he was losing his hold on his rage and therefore, pounded his fist on the desk, causing a heavy spider-web crack to form, and locked eyes with the terrified medic. "Where's Sasuke's room?"

His hands shook as he flipped through a small stack of papers next to him, eyes darting up to the enraged blonde and down as the written words. He was shaking so hard he forced his hands down to steady them. "S-Sasuke-sama is not being allowed any visitors at the moment."

"Nani!? I'm his teammate and you're saying I can't even visit him!?" he demanded angrily, not caring just how loud he was being. "I know the hokage is with him right now so give me the room number!!"

"I-It's hard to e-e-explain, but... but..." He watched in horror as those brilliant blue eyes slowly began to blue into bloodied fire red, shaking so hard at the vicious growl emanating from his throat. He knew his co-worker next to him was just as terrified and try as they could, could not move away form the blonde.

He couldn't believe this. Hai, his mother told him what to expect when they decided to come back, that while people may have thought him dead but no one could forget the blue-eyed blonde with the whiskered scars along his cheeks, the demon fox in human form. He dug his hand into the desk, tearing it up like a cat scratching up an expensive leather couch but quickly pulled back on his emotions when he felt the chakra presence oh-so-slowly make its way towards him.

"Naruto, be quiet inside the hospital." Kakashi said in a soft of sigh that hinted at his disappointment in him, his student. Slowly he walked up to the front desk, both hands in his pockets. "If you're here to see Sasuke you can't, but he's alright."

"Meh, he better not die yet. Domo, I also came looking for you," he said, looking up at the jounin with a dead serious expression. "Kakashi-sensei, I want you to train me for the final match. Onegai! You know I'm fighting Neji and I need some serious training if I'm to beat that guy!" Somehow a part of him knew it was useless but he had to ask anyway. Maybe he would finally agree!

"Naruto... gomen but I can't." For a brief moment he saw the flash of hurt in his student's brilliant and flawless blue eyes, knowing deep down he would do him anything he asked just to make the hurt go away. He reached out to ruffle the unruly blond strands but was surprised when his hand was ruthlessly slapped away.

"Don't touch me," came the growled warning. "I knew you were gonna say that; I know you're gonna train just Sasuke but--I was hoping you'd finally teach me something useful. Kami, maybe I **am** a fool for believing you cared about me!"

"Naruto... I do care-"

"Iie, you don't!! All you ever cared about was _Sasuke this_ and _Sasuke that_, always about **_Sasuke_**. Sakura, gets more attention than me and all she does it fawn after him like some love-sick puppy. He could kick her into a pig pen and she'd thank him for the honor of being touched by his foot," he snarled angrily. Sure he had cheered her on during the match but he was sick of putting on this false-cheery mask of his. "You never cared about me at all and you never will."

"That's enough, Naruto. Hai I'm going to train Sasuke but I already have another instructor to teach you, he's much more reliable than me! I had to pull a lot of strings and call in a favor for him to agree on taking you on." But instead of seeing a happy student he saw a fierce and broken look; it tore at his heart deeply.

"You hypocrite... you can take your offer and shove it, Hatake!!" the blonde yelled with such venom the nurses and doctors in the halls jumped and pressed themselves into the walls, forcefully trying to melt into the walls. Still snarling Naruto turned angrily but ran into a hard body, stumbling a bit. "Move, asshole!" he said angrily, looking up to see the impassive face of Momochi Zabuza. He groaned inwardly and watched as the large hand slowly reached down, making him flinch as he reflexively closed his eyes tightly, expecting to be hit but instead he jumped when the hand gently rested on his head. Opening his tearing eyes he looked up at possibly the only man who was the closet he had to any kind of father-figure.

"This is a hospital, Naruto. If you want to yell then drag the person outside and let it out," Zabuza explained to him. He didn't remove his hand as he looked up at the copy nin, hatred and disgust filling his dark eyes. "Since you're not man enough to teach your own student what he needs to know then I'll be teaching him. If it takes a demon to teach a demon, then perhaps it takes a bitter, no-good, heartless loser to train another." Without another word he let his hand move down to between his student's shoulder blades, gently pushing him along as they headed for the exit. Naruto looked over his shoulder one last time at Hatake Kakashi, a large tear filled with bitterness and betrayal streaking down a whiskered cheek as he looked away.

The two immediately teleported to one of the blonde's favorite perches but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Naruto finally just broke down silently, trying desperately to wipe away the falling tears and cover up the hurt in his heart. He didn't know why it hurt so much but it did; his own sensei only cared to teach the precious Uchiha. Kami what a fool he was! And now here he was showing how weak he was in front of one the strongest ninja he knew. "Z-Zabuz-"

"That ass had it coming to him, though I wouldn't have minded if you had hit him," he interrupted gruffly, looking out of the village below. "Doesn't matter where you go people will always judge you by looks alone. Makes me glad there are still those that continued to call me the Demon of the Bloody Mist." He didn't look at the blonde but he knew that if he did he would see the same small boy asking his sensei if he had proved he was strong enough with his hands stained with blood. The only difference was he wasn't going to leave this boy alone.

"From this point on I'll be training you non-stop. We'll only stop long enough to eat and rest so you don't get sick. I'm not going to go easy on you and if you fall you better get back up on your own. I won't be taking any missions until after the exams are officially over just so some half-wit to screw everything up."

The blonde could only blink. This was a lot more than he expected! "What about everyone else? They're gonna need training too."

"They are going to find their own method of training but Hidama and I will be checking in on everyone's progress every now and then... if you don't want my help, I won't force you to take it."

Did he **really** want this? Running his sleeve over his eyes Naruto nodded. "You better teach me everything you know, mummy man." He got a light smack in the head for the remark but smirked when the hand ruffled his hair.

"Tears aren't a sign of weakness, Naruto... they're a sign of humanity. People think you're the Kyūbi but they're just being bigot fools. They don't realize that you're the only thing keeping them from getting killed right on the spot. No matter what anyone says you are Uzumaki Naruto and will always remain as such."

"... hai... I get it... arigato... Zabuza-sensei." He gave his mentor a sincere smile, one he used to reserve for his okaa-san; deep down inside he felt the fox behind the barrier purr in content and agreement. This was a new chapter in his life and no way in hell was anyone going to take it away from him.

--

For once in his life, Maito Gai was quiet, the usual fire of youth he talked about non-stop was gone from his eyes, he refused to do his so called 'nice guy' poses, or even challenge his 'eternal and hip' rival to a ridiculous challenge. He sat at the bedside of his student, watching as he slept quietly. He couldn't accept the fact that he could never achieve the dream of being a taijutsu specialist, of proving that hard-work could surpass genius. He had taught the boy everything he knew, pushed him so hard but in the long-road it seemed to have done him no good. He resisted the urge to cry and said nothing as he heard a gentle knock on the door.

The handle turned, the door silently pushed open to allow the visitor in and close the door softly. The person silently stood at his side, looking down at the young genin. Pale blue eyes watched sadly as the medications ensured he wouldn't feel any pain as he rested.

"You've taught him well, Gai."

"... hai... but it, wasn't enough..." he said sadly, knuckles popping at he squeezed his hands tighter together.

"If either you or Lee knew what that boy was capable of, would he have still fought him? Would you have allowed your team to take the exam?"

"..."

"Think about it. Unlike what that Hyūga thinks, I do not believe that neither destiny nor fate is written in stone. There are many paths set before us but it is our choice in the end to decide which one we will take."

Gai didn't say anything but the woman had a valid point. In the beginning, he knew the consequences of teaching his young prodigy of what he knew, that one day there would be someone with the skills to defeat him, to end up with injuries this severe but seeing his student rise above in such little time and with such dedication that rivaled his own? His confidence grew too much too fast and now, they were both bearing the pain of it all. Still, even now he knew that he, nor Lee, would ever regret a single moment. He chose his path, and he would help him reach the end for as long as he was able to.

He resisted the urge to choke back another sob and instead let it go. Even with the heels of his hands pressing painfully into his closed eyes they still fell. He wasn't aware of how long he had cried for but when he finally calmed down he was handed a bow of tissues. "Arigato," he said a bit hoarsely and wiped at the tears and blew his nose and tosses them into the waste bin that had been set down next to him. Through it all the pale visitor was quiet and patient and for that alone, he was grateful.

Taking a deep breathe he stood and looked at the woman standing behind him from the corner of his eye. "Hidama-san... Lee would thank you for your words of encouragement and concern, were he awake right now, but what can I do for you?"

"... The same training you gave to your students, I would like for you to teach my son." If he was surprised at the mention of her having a son much less children he didn't show it so she continued. "I have a terrible feeling... that he will be forced to face the one that defeated Lee. He is powerful enough on his own but he lacks no taijutsu skills whatsoever and his speed is one of the worse I've seen."

"I see... why not ask one of the other shinobi of the village?"

"Because the skills that he needs to learn can only be taught by you and you alone. And I know that you won't hold it against him for what he is."

"You mean... Konoha's own Jinchuuriki?" he asked softly.

She slowly shook her head and instead went to the door and silently opened it. Standing outside was a young boy with hair the color of blood, skin pale and flawless as his mother's, emotionless jades orbs surrounded by rings of black, and carrying a gourd over half his height and more than twice his weight on his back by a single strap. Motioning him to enter the boy approached the man and silently looked up at him, giving Gai a clear look at the scar of a red "ai" gracing his brow. Hidama silently stood at their sides and gently squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"This is Sabaku no Gaara, Suna's very own Jinchuuriki of the demon Shukaku. And one my precious sons."

--

Sasori said nothing as he gazed out of the window of the hotel room he and his team would be staying in for the next month. Though he didn't say anything he missed the hot deserts of Suna. But here in Konoha, it felt strange but the feeling only increased as he thought back to his match with that boy. His speed was outstanding, his attacks powerful like an unseen storm, it was something about him that made him stand out from the rest but the bond between him and his mentor was one he had not seen during his life. To have that much compassion between the two...

A parent's love.

"Akasuna no Sasori." He slowly turned and blinked in surprise when he noticed a stranger was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a heavy coat with a high collar. The fabric was a deep, almost forbrooding black, imagine of heavy red clouds outline in white floating over the material. The shadows of the room hide the person's face and shoulder from view but he didn't waste anytime as he sent his scorpion to wrap the stranger within its powerful tail.

"Have you come to assassinate me as well?" he asked calmly but the figure didn't so much as flinch.

"I have come to offer you a position."

"Position?"

"Hai. My leader has been keeping an eye on you for a very long time and he believes that your skills would be beneficial to our cause. What we can offer you, is a home where you will not be hunted like an animal nor treated with less respect than that which you deserve."

"I see... what makes you think I will not kill you where you stand?"

"Do as you like but before I die I would like to give you a gift on the behalf of my leader." He was suspicious but more curious than anything else. Silently he released the stranger and stood as he walked towards him. Now he took a closer look and was slightly taken back.

The stranger was a woman with soft blue hair falling loosely around her face, the length hidden by her coat's collar with a white rose holding some of the strands back. Her eyes were the same shade of blue and her lips were painted a deep red. Silently she placed a wide silver ring in his palm with a black kanji "tama" upon the red stone. He looked at it briefly but was taken back when she silently wrapped her arms around him and held him in a caring embrace.

"No one should go through their life surrounded by those that fear and will to kill you," she said softly. "When you are ready to give your answer, merely put on the ring and I will come." Slowly pulling back she walked into the shadows of the room and vanished like the morning mist. Sasori stood there for a long time, the ring clutched so tightly in his hand he felt the kanji try to imprint the symbol forever into his palm.

**Author's Notes: **There we go! How does everyone like my little twists? I had to have Sasori join Akatsuki and no the girl is not an OC. If you kept up with the manga you'd know who she is but not everything is so black and white. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeves. And yes I had Naruto drop his mask and yes I had Gai learn about Gaara's demon. Why? Because Gai is one of the ultimately few people Hidama trusts. He's excentric but he's not stupid. Here's another chapter to call close. Enjoy and please, leave a review!

**_Akasuna_****_ no Sasori:_**_  "Scorpion of the __Red_ _Desert_" _(this is Sasori's official title)_


	12. A Month of Training

**Author's Notes:** Whee this story is getting more reviews! I don't think I ever remember having this much fun writing a story before. I guess it helps when I have the manga to help me along but as you can see, I keep throwing in a few twists here and there. And if you, the reviewers, think I need to correct something (aside from spelling and grammar) let me know. But that's doesn't include suddenly throwing in an OC. I worked hard with these two for a very long time.

Great news though! Since someone royally screwed up the Naruto articles at Wikipedia . Org I have been desperately searching for a website to not only help me with jutsus but place names with faces. I tell ya I have a terrible memory! If I can't remember a name I end up making really corny nicknames based on appearance and/or how I feel about them. The only way a name sticks if I really like the character of if something about them really stands out.

Yes, I'm weird and I've finally accepted it years ago:p

Before I end this note I would like to welcome **kyuubi****-rain** for stopping by and reviewing, as well as thanking **DarkRavie** and **Janime** **Lee** for staying with me so far. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story I'm working hard to complete. This is one of my most precious babies :D Now, go on and read then review if you like it, please!

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ A Month of Training +

With only a month to prepare for the final exam and the visit or neighboring lords from the surrounding villages, everyone was getting excited. Shops put in countless orders so they would have their best wares on display in time, restaurants preparing the most extravagant menus they could think of to impress the important visitors, and single women sought out the most beautiful outfits in order to catch an admirer. But even so business kept on as usual: classes were still being taught at the academy, shinobi kept taking missions to keep the funds flowing, and for the genin who had made it through the preliminaries, they were training with every bit of energy they had.

Haku took it upon himself to train and strengthen his own abilities in his own way but he still made time to visit Hinata even after she was released from the hospital. He wanted to learn everything about her that she was willing to tell him and he truly enjoyed her company. He found it great that she was trying to become a medic and explained that without medics, the people of the village would have no one to care for them and help them get better so they can spent more time with their families. Hiashi, Hinata's father and head of the main Hyūga branch, didn't like him spending so much time at the compound but he didn't care as he thought his eldest was too unworthy and focused all his attention on his youngest daughter, Hanabi. Even Neji tried to discourage the friendship, saying that the teenager was only using the heiress so he could steal their secrets but neither of them listened to him. Despite his feminine appearance, Haku was a perfect gentlemen and a pleasant person to be around. Hinata finally felt like she had a friend whom she could confide in no matter what.

Maito Gai seemed to have lightened up as he began training Gaara, and true to what Hidama said, he did not hold anything against the young boy with a demon locked within him. The first thing he did after he meet him was to assess his skills and found that what the pale woman said was true. With her permission as well as his new student's, gave the redhead a set of weights and started a rigorous training. From the crack of dawn until dusk the two worked on taijutsu, speed, stamina/endurance, and patience. For a while Hidama would watch them, having to step in a few times when it looked like the redhead was ready to snap but Gai understood the dangers and bluntly said that he trusted the boy to not kill him. Two close calls and he was still alive. When they didn't train, Gai continued to visit Lee everyday, telling him all the stories from training Gaara. The genin was happy that his beloved sensei was training someone with such amazing youthfulness and exclaimed that once he was out of the hospital he wished to fight against his sensei's student. Gai just smiled. No one had the heart to tell the young man that he would never become a shinobi and would let him believe what he wished.

Shiruba was released from the hospital the following day and ended up spending most of the day eating her favorite dishes from nearly all the restaurants in the village "to get rid of the horrible taste of hospital food". It didn't appear like she was training but she was in her own unique way at the dead of night, using her speed and strength to not only make herself stronger but to keep the curse at bay. She refused to lose herself like before and vowed to never take another life. Time to time she would pop in with her brothers' training, never interfering, mostly watching but when they needed help all they had to do was ask and she would assist then it would go back to her own training. She also spent time with the hokage and his enthusiastic grandson, Konohamaru, playing pranks on the closet perv, Ebisu, as well as hang around in the Mission Office with Iruka where she enjoyed watching him blow up when someone turned in an extremely late report with no valid reason. She found Hinata fascinating and when her brother was too busy with training she would hang with her, even do a bit of simple sparring. Not only was Hinata's self-confidence rising but she found another friend.

Zabuza proved to be one strict teacher as Naruto found out the hard way. At the crack of dawn if Naruto wasn't already awake he would be awaken by having water filled with ice water dumped on him, even in bed. It took only a few days to ensure he was up and ready before his sensei came to see him. Following similar guidelines Gai had placed on his student he had weights made for the blonde but only enough give him a challenge. Several miles of running around the village followed by some stretches and warm-ups then followed by sparring where anything went. The young genin learned that while honor and respect had a place in the world, when it came to fighting one had to use every dirty trick in the book in order to defeat your opponent. It still took some time but he was learning and using that fact every time they fought. The next step, though, was pulled a halt when Zabuza tried to teach the blonde chakra control. Every time Naruto tried walking on water he would sink as soon a he put his foot in, almost causing him to nearly drown more than once. Even tree climbing proved to be fruitless as his chakra was barely enough to get him a few feet off the ground even with the weights removed.

"I don't get it, when Ka--I mean Hatake taught us how to do it I messed up sure, but I got the hang of it. So why can't I do it now?" he asked as they took a break to have lunch.

"You mentioned something about that nin who attacked you, that she struck you in the stomach," Zabuza said as he thought back to the exams.

"Hai... you think it might have something to do about him?"

"Maybe... I need to find Hidama and get her opinion."

When Hidama was told what happened she took a closer look at the seal and explained that the demon's chakra had been sealed away. Unless someone knew the counter seal Naruto would have to work on using his own chakra. It wasn't easy as the blonde had been so used to the fire-red chakra he had been born with but it only made him more committed to become stronger. Sandaime Hokage knew of only one person who could help but he had no idea where to find him. So for now Zabuza helped him train. It took longer but soon he was able to walk on still water with barely a ripple and now learning how to keep his concentrating while doing basic jutsus. The following morning found the genin walking to his new training ground.

'_Hope I'm not late,'_ he thought to himself as he entered the hot spring inn and asked if a man looking like his sensei was here yet. The inn keeper said no but that was fine, it would give him some time to practice that Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu he was learning. Entering he stopped when he heard--giggling? '_Must be the ladies next door,' _he thought to himself.

He sighed as the rush of heat enveloped his body, causing him to relax. Setting the towel down he began to undress, placing his jacket and shirt on the bench but as he started to remove his sandals he could still hear giggling only it was a lot closer. Peering through the heated mist, he realized it was some old man with unruly, long, white hair was squatting at the wall. He was actually giggling! He frowned and silently walked up to him; tilting his head he listened closer and recognized the voices on the other side.

"Oh this feels great idea! I can feel all my stress drifting away," came the happy sigh.

"A-Arigato for inviting me Shiruba-san, Hidama-san," answered a soft voice.

"There is no need for formalities here, Hinata. Just call me Hidama," the older woman said as she managed to pin her hair up.

The girl with the lilac eyes smiled though she was blushing lightly. She felt so calm and relaxed here with these strange women and they were so nice to her. She giggled at Shiruba and lightly splashed her back, for once not caring that someone would report back to her father about how unlady-like she was acting.

The blonde smiled lightly as the ladies enjoyed themselves but he did not appreciate the fact that this old man was peeking in on them. "Oy, what do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

"Sshhh!! Quiet gaki, you're disturbing my research!" he hissed back without even looking at him.

"What kind of researching are you trying to do, ero?"

Sighing in annoyance he pulled back and gave the kid a brief look before smirking. "You're probably too young to know who I am but... I am Mt. Myoboku-gama's Holy Master, the great Gama Sennin, heart throb of women everywhere, and famed author of the procliamed Icha Icha Paradaisu!! Now, let me get back to my research, gaki!!" he exclaimed but quickly went back to peeking and writing notes in a small notebook of his. Luckily the women didn't seem to hear him but that was fine with him.

Naruto was considered loud, annoying, hyperactive, and a clumsy goofball that couldn't seem to do anything right but that was a mask he had a tendency to put on when in front of strangers. The truth was, he was quiet and calculating, sometimes deep but protective; he hated being betrayed and ignored but he held morals in high respect. One of those morals was to treat all ladies with respect they deserve; another was that he would protect his family and friends from all the evils in the world; but the most important was that one who didn't treat his beloved mother and/or sister with respect would have their asses handed to them on a silver platter. Including old, perverted men who used the hot springs to peek into the women's bath.

The older man paused in his writing, feeling a burning heat at his back he couldn't help but try and swallow the sudden lump in his throat and turned only to see the brat glowing an angry and vibrant blue. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes caught the sight of an unusal mark on his stomach.

"You... You!... ERO-SENNIN!!" With only a few feet seperating them, the blonde lunged forward, grabbing the old man by the front of his red coat and threw him to the other side of the spa. He vanished, appearing behind him and delivered a painful kick that sent him flying not only through the wall seperating the two spas, but to land into the same water the girls were in, causing a huge splash to rain down on them. The loud crash barely covered the girls' screams as they jumped from the spa and watched as a red blob was slowly rising from the bottom of the spa only to resurface, sputtering water from his mouth.

"Nani!?" Shiruba didn't wasted any time as she and Hinata pulled on the robes the inn provided, hoding them tightly closed as they stayed away from the stranger.

Naruto was seethering as he made his way into the hole, his full intent on maiming the over-aged pervert but stopped when he heard someone calling to him. He blinked and shook his head, looking up at the concerned gaze of his sister. "Shiruba?"

"Naruto! What did you do? Who is this guy?" she asked.

While he tried to explain what happened in his own words Jiraiya pulled himself free from the water, coughing and muttering about "annoying brats interrupting his precious research" when he looked up and found himself gazing up a pair of firm, long, legs belonging to a pale beauty of a woman, a small washcloth she had been using held just below her waist and her armored arm hiding some of her chest from view. The water silently dripped down her flawless and moonlight skin, illuminating her sensual curves. Already he could feel blood trying to break free from his nose he missed the rage in her ice blue eyes.

"I never thought I would find you... you are--the one and only... Taketori Monogatari...!" he whispered, earning a 'WTF' look from just about everyone but then he did one thing that was absolutely forbidden to Hidama. Faster than anyone could react, he wrapped her in his arms in a strong embrace with his hands firmly clasping her rump in his calloused hands, and buried his perverse grinning face directly into her barely covered cleavage. Whatever he was trying to say was too heavily muffled.

"Kuso..." was the only warning the two gave the beet-red Hyūga girl before pulling her into the locker rooms of the inn and covered their ears for the large explosion. They didn't have to wait long for it to happen.

"Suiton: Daibaku no Jutsu." Though the jutsu wasn't yelled out the tone it was said in was enough to chill the very blood in the pervert's veins. He felt the massive amount of chakra building, heard the water rushing into one place, the wind building strongly around them. He knew he had to get out of the way but he found himself trapped and why Jiraiya junior was very happy where he was his eyes told him the startling truth. The clone glared at him as it turned into a puddle of water just as the massive pillar struck.

Sarutobi nodded to the jounin when he was given the details of his next mission and sighed but he was startled (as was everyone else in the tower) felt the ground shake from the force of a powerful jutsu being released. The amount of chakra being it sent many unexpected shinobi to their knees, the killing indent enough to try and choke them while others were doing their best not to submit to it. He didn't waste anytime as both he and Iruka vanished from the table and were heading for the place of the disturbance.

"Could we be under attack, hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know but we'll soon find out," he said. They stopped once they caught site of what was happening. There, in the middle of the street was a whirling pillar of water, spinning in a rapid movement, causing the trees to almost bend with the force of the wind and anything that wasn't nailed to the ground be engulfed. Everyone just stood there, watching with dumb-founded expressions on their faces. Who could be causing this?

"Iruka-jikei!!" Naruto ran up to them, followed by Hinata and Shiruba who looked like they had gotten dressed in a hurry.

"Naruto! Are you three alright?" the teacher immediately asked.

"We are but that pervert isn't!"

"Nani!?"

"Some old guy made a big mistake and groped okaa-san but before that he was peeking in on us!" Shiruba explained. "She's the one doing this!!"

Sarutobi's eyes widen and looking around he found Hidama was indeed causing the attack. She was standing atop the roof of the spa house, one hand still covering her chest but her hair was flowing freely, nearly hiding part of her body from the public eye though no one seemed to realize she was there--or naked. Her other hand was facing palm out, fingers curled, making the pillar grow tighter and tighter. When he heard what the pervert looked like he couldn't help but sighed heavily.

'_He had to peek in on one of the most dangerous women in the five nations,'_ he groaned but his hands were already flying through the seals. "Doton: Doryūheki!" The mud that was created from the pillar of water bubbled before rapidly riding to form walls around the figure caught in the center of the pillar. He struggled to keep the walls up and strong, hoping Hidama would calm down soon enough.

Kakashi had seen it and was trying to come up with a way to dispel it but when the Hokage arrived and used the Earth Wall he managed to locate the person behind it. Imagine his surprise when he noticed it was a woman that called herself Naruto's mother but he didn't have time to waste. Moving swiftly yet silently he moved up to tackle her, hoping to break her concentration. Before he could touch her someone appeared at her side and wrapped a shirt around her naked form, glaring at him. The pillar erupted, sending a torrent of water to fall down like a heavy rain storm that lasted but a few moments; everything and just about everyone in Konoha was soaked to the bone.

Zabuza glared at the masked nin, refusing to release Hidama. If he hadn't gotten her to break the concentration, she could have used the jutsu and killed him on the spot. As it were he was lucky to be alive but not so lucky not to be injured--the thin blade in his stomach proved she hadn't trusted him completely yet.

"Hidama, it's over," he whispers to her, increasing his chakra so she could recognize him. At first she does nothing but after a few moments she takes in a shuddering breath and releases it, slowly pushing against him. Slowly he releases her and watches as she calmly pulls the large shirt on and buttons it close. Only then does he press his hand to the stab wound in order to slow the bleeding.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asks from where he stands.

"Hai," he says simply. Zabuza locates a roll of bandages and patches the deep wound as he continues to watch Hidama quietly, still standing motionlessly but when the Copy-Nin moved closer she whirled and lashed out at him with a bloodied dagger. He moved out of the way but the attack had been aimed for the front of his throat. Though her reflexes were sub-conscious there was no doubt she had no quall about silting his throat open if he dared to approach her, growling behind clenched teeth. "If you value your life, stay away." The jounin took a few steps back but she refused to relax. He remembered the last thing something like this happened but to use a jutsu that powerful meant the pervert lunged over the line.

The walls of mud crumpled and an old man with a somewhat young face stood there, his clothes covered in multiple tears and parts of his visible skin bleeding from cuts. He blinked and released a deep breathe then noticed his old mentor who was giving him a less than pleased look that spoke of so much disappointment.

"That's him!! That's the ero-sennin!!" the blonde boy shouted angrily. "He groped okaa-san!!"

"And right now he is _so _lucky to be alive!!" the silver-haired girl snapped.

"Jiraiya. Still up to your old ways," the hokage said calmly.

"Nice to see you again, Sarutobi-sensai," he grinned. He turned and smiled at the pale woman, opening his arms for her but all he got was a punch in the nose. He fell back, eyes swirling as winged-toads flew around his head. The hazed looked in Hidama's eyes faded as she slowly lowered her arm, forcing the tension from her fist.

"I take it this is the one you were talking about, Sarutobi."

--

"I still don't see why I have to pay for damages from my pocket," the pervert compained. It sounded funny as he kept his nose pinched shut to try and stop the flow of blood. He swallowed when he was greated with several looks hot enough to melt the flesh from his bones. "... I said I was sorry!"

Hidama said nothing but she was still wound up so tightly the slightest movement he made made her go on the defensive. It seemed that only her pants and sword managed to survive the half-ruined spa so she continued to wear Zabuza's uniform shirt. Haku, Gaara, and Gai had just arrived when Hidama had punched Jiraiya and were told of the situation. It took all the strength Gai had to not allow his pupil to crush the sennin with his sand and drink his blood. Shiruba managed to calm him down and took her panda brother to get something to eat, promising to meet up with Gai-sensei later. Haku escorted Hinata home, repeatedly asking if she was alright or if she needed anything. The poor hieress was fine if a bit shaken up. Iruka and Gai all managed to get the people to go about their business and set about to try and help clean up the mess along with help from other shinobi who had witnessed the attack as Kakashi left to complete whatever he was doing. The hokage gathered the group together and lead them to his office where both men were patched up from their slight injuries.

"Jiraiya, you coming back to Konoha couldn't have come at a better time. I need you to do something for me."

"I already told you, Sarutobi-sensei, you're gonna have to buy the next issue of my book when it comes out just like everyone else."

The hokage turned an interesting red and Naruto groaned about another "old pervert" running around. "That's not what I'm talking about," he coughed polietly into his hand. "Naruto..."

Growling he lifted his shirt and concentrated on his chakra. The Hakke no Fūin Shiki appeared on the flawless skin but there was something new there. Frowning Jiraiya stepped forward, kneeling down and examined the markings closely.

"Where did he get the Gogyō Fūin from?" he asked.

"Orochimaru." Hidama silently nodded at the look on his face. "He attacked my son and placed this seal on him. Sarutobi told me you know the counter seal to undo it."

"Hai... I do. But how can he be your son?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because he is my son. Do not begin to question something you have no chance of understanding," she growled lowly, a warning for him not to dig any deeper than he had too. Jiraiya frowned but nodded.

"Prepare yourself gaki, this is gonna feel strange."

"Don't call me--urk!!" Without warning the sennin slammed his hand into the seal, each fingertip glowing with five of the elemental chakras: water, metal, earth, fire and wood. Naruto fell back several feet, dropping to his knees as he held his stomach. Once he caught his breathe he growled and made to attack him but was stopped by Zabuza's command.

Hidama silently walked to her son and lifting up his shirt noticed that the seal was gone. "Kit, can you sense him?"

He blinked but his eyes lost focus and he slowly nodded. "Hai... the wall that was blocking him is gone."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me this gaki knows about that demon?" the sennin asked with wide eyes.

"He knows because I told him when he was still a child." Hidama reached up to gently run her fingers through his hair in a tender and motherly gesture. "He was stripped of his real parents when he was born so I took him in and gave him all the love and discipline a parent gave and more. One day, he asked me about the mark and why people called him names..." Slowly she looked up at the hokage, eyes silently challenging him. "He had a right to learn why bigots accuse him of being something he isn't."

"I understand... but it would still be best if Naruto acted as if he knew nothing about the Kyūbi," the old man added gently.

"Don't worry hokage-sama, okaa-san already told me to keep quiet about him. Besides, I'm not the only one that has a demon inside," the blonde smirked. He winced when the hand that was gently stroking his hair popped him in the back of his head. "Itai!"

"We're talking about you, not your brother," she reprimanded as she stood. Jiraiya looked over at his former sensei but he made a motion to not ask.

Zabuza sighed as he slowly stood from his spot, giving a brief nod to the kage. "C'mon gaki, we're behind your training as is."

"Oh right! I'll see ya later." With a grin Naruto waved to everyone but promised a lifetime of pain to the pervert before leaving with his sensei. Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his seat, smoking at his pipe for a few peaceful moments. It was quiet in the office and that was fine for the hokage and the pale woman but Jiraiya's mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts. He just had to ask and deal with the consequences.

"So he knows about the kitsune... does he know he's been using its chakra?" he asked.

"Iie. The seal instilled at birth caused his natural chakra and that of the demon's to meld together as one. He had trouble with the most basic of techniques which is why I taught him the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at such a young age," the woman explained as she rubbed at her temple, trying to will away the headache. She missed the mixed looks on the two men's faces but continued anyway. "During a mission to Nami no Kuni, Naruto took in a great amount of Kyūbi's chakra and with it, nearly killed Zabuza in his rage."

"... how did he revert back to his loud self?"

"I was the one to bring him back. Naruto recognized me and I have a feeling so did Kyūbi which is why he didn't kill me. I almost lost two of the most precious people to my heart that day..." Her voice betrayed how she truly felt at the moment: alone, scared, and tired.

Jiraiya stared down at the floor, feeling a greater sense of respect for the woman but for entirely different reasons. "... Has there been any other instances?" he asked softly.

"It happened during the second part of the exams," Sarutobi said as he exhaled some of his pipe's smoke. "I do not know the full details but he reacted when his teammates were being attacked by Orochimaru who was then disguised as a Grass nin he had killed earlier. He recognized his teammates enough to protect them but then he received the seal. And from Hidama has told me, when the seal was placed on him it was a shock to his inner chakra network. He has been slowly building up his natural chakra 'til now."

"It would appear, that he taps into the demon's power when his emotions are at its highest. Similar to how we as shinobi are faced with death our bodies produce more adrenaline in order to survive. But other than that he has not tried to draw upon it consciously?"

"Iie."

"Very well then... I know this is a lot to ask but... I would like to train Naruto." Sarutobi looked at him questioningly and Hidama glared silently. "Hear me out! The boy has a lot of potential and I would like to help him further it. I know he can become a great shinobi if he puts his mind to it."

"He is on his way to becoming one, no thanks to his bastard sensei who refuses to train him and baby that Uchiha gaki," she hissed. "What can you possible teach him that Zabuza cannot?"

"The Kuchiyose no Jutsu and the Rasengan." Silence answered him so he continued. "I have been looking for someone to pass my skills onto and I think Naruto could learn a lot. After all, I taught him." His smirk died down when he saw a sudden flash of pain pass across the woman's eyes as she gazed up at the framed photos of the past hokages.

"... Only on the conditions that Naruto agrees to have you as a sensei, and only if Zabuza will supervise said training," she said quietly.

"Why him?"

"It takes a demon to train a demon, it might be enough to keep him calm... even if the title of demon is in name alone." Looking at their still faces, unwanted and painful memories were brought to the surface, making her heart pull sharply in her chest. She reached up, grabbing at her chest but held the tears back with sheer power alone. Jiraiya nodded to his sensei and quietly left via the window, leaving the two alone. Sarutobi hated to see her in pain and as he prepared to try and speak with her there was an urgent knock on the doors. "Come in."

An ANBU black-opt entered the office, glancing a quick look at the pale woman she silently dropped to a single knee before the leader. "Hokage-sama, we have a situation," she explained. "One of our own was found dead a short while ago."

He frowned, not liking where this was leading. "Who was it and how did it happen?" he asked.

"Gekkō Hayate. He was murdered."

--

'_So much for visiting Sasuke-kun alone,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she and Ino, best friend and rival, entered the hospital and made their way to the front desk. She noticed it was cracked with a powerful force but ignored it and smiled as the nurse looked up. "I was wondering if you can tell me--I mean tell us, where Uchiha Sasuke's room is?" she asked polietly.

The nurse looked down at the papers, quietly nodding. "He's in room 214 and you're in luck, he's allowed to have visitors," she smiled at the two young kunoichi. "Let's me show you to his room."

"Arigato." Both girls were smiling at seeing their crush, each holding two different flowers though the pink-haired girl was holding two instead of one. But she was barely listening as the nurse spoke to them wondering how he was doing. When she heard that her teammate had been attacked she couldn't believe it and wished to see Sasuke but the doctors said he was unable to see anyone at the moment. She went back home in defeat but she kept visiting even though each time it was the same thing. The head nurse at the desk gave her a sympathetic smile and told her to try in about a week. Hence the reason she brought the flowers today: one for Sasuke and the other for Lee.

'_I can't believe what they said is true... he'll never become a ninja,'_ she thought to herself sadly, gazing down at the two daffodils in her hands. She stopped and looked up when the nurse gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Uchiha-san is not in his room!" Sure enough the there was no one lying in the bed and the sheets were cool, meaning he had left sometime during the night.. Rushing off the nurse rushed to inform the doctors and the girls were forced out of the room. Now they were sitting at one of the benches in the hall, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Well that was a waste," Ino sighed as she frowned at the red rose in her hand. "Where did Sasuke-kun go anyway?"

'_That what I'd like to know,'_ Sakura silently thought to herself.

"Iie!! You must not!!"

"!!" Both girls were taken back by the concerned shout and turned, looking out the window that led to one of the small courtyards located on the hospital grounds to come across a site that surely did not expect to see.

Rock Lee was panting as he attempted to do push-up with only one arm as the other was still in a heavy cast. There was a nurse trying to get him to stop, looking on worried but he kept counting as he slowly pushed himself up then lowered himself down.

'_Lee-san...'_

"Lee-kun, stop this!! Your body isn't..."

He paused and looked over at the nurse, his face pale. "Onegai, be quiet for a bit!!"

"..."

"..."

Silently he returned back to his exercise, counting each rep. '_I'm not... finished yet... I'll never... never... give up!!'_ he thought fiercely, still pushing himself. '_... 199...'_ However, his desire to reach too hundred fell one short as his body couldn't take the strain anymore and with a soft pant lowered his weary to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Lee-kun!!"

"Lee-san!!" Both girls didn't waste anytime as they pushed the window open and jumped out, running over to where the nurse had carefully rolled her patient onto his back. His skin was covered in sweat and his breathing was hard but while sleeping he looked, almost at peace.

Sighing in relief the nurse nodded to the two kuniouchis as she stood. "Onegai, watch over him while I go bring the stretcher," she asked of them and rushed off, calling for a stretcher and help with her patient.

Sakura silently knelt by Lee's head, looking down at him. She could feel tears building but she refused to let them fall. Lee had worked so hard and now, to have that dream ripped away like that? No one deserved something that cruel, especially not to Rock Lee.

"Ino..."

"...?"

"Why do boys... try so hard..."

"... Why are you asking me? I'm a girl, too..."

"... gomen..."

It was a few hours later and Lee found the strength to slowly open his eyes but not much else. He was lying once more in his hospital bed, the sheets tucked around him warmly as a soft breeze entered via the open window, ruffling the simple curtains gently. He tried to move but his body was so spent all he could do was look over at the small table next to his bed and notice a small glass vase was holding a yellow daffodil in water.

"... who?" he asked weakly and though there was no answer he couldn't help but smile at the meaning of the flower.

--

Kakashi huffed and puffed as he scaled the somewhat steep rock wall steadily. His fingers clung to the small bit of rock and his muscles tightened as he pushed himself up with his feet. Behind him his left hand formed into a tight fist but didn't break it from where he tired it before he started. Most of his focus was on to keep climbing until he reached the top and to make sure he didn't slip and fall for it was a long way down.

'_For this cliff-climbing to be hard... geez... I'm out of shape...'_ he huffed to himself, breathe coming in hard and hot as he panted through his mask. '_Will I even make it in time?'_ Pausing for a moment he thought back to what the hokage and council had told him, causing a lump of worry drop to the pit of his stomach like a lead cannonball.

"_Nan__... Hayate was...!"_

"_Hai. He was found by __Kikyou_ _Castle_ _this morning..." the hokage replied._

"_Was the opponent Orochimaru?" Anko asked._

"_Iie, we can't make that assumption," Kakashi swiftly told her. "Hayate was most likely tailing that Oto spy, Kabuto. Though it is clear that Orochimaru is up to something."_

"_Then we must cancel the chunin exams... with Orochimaru..." a man with severe burn scars running from his left cheek down his neck exclaimed._

"_Iie... he revealed himself to Kakashi when Sasuke was attacked and urged us not to not to cancel this exam among our shinobi allies..."_

_One of the council members, Mitokado Homura, turned to look at him with a frown on his old face. "What are you saying?"_

"_Orochimaru has enough power to destroy a small country all by himself, if he really wanted to," Hidama spoke up, staring intently at the hino symbol on the hokage hat, where it sat before Sarutobi. "With his leaving Konoha and no one able to catch him, he has not only our secrets but those he has stolen from others. Add the fact that he holds a strong and undying hatred towards this village would have anyone outside Konoha willing to give and do anything if it meant he would join their village." Slowly she looked up and gazed only at the hokage himself. "Including any, if not all, our allies."_

"_Then... one of our allias... has joined with Orochimaru to betray Konoha!!"_

"_..."_

"_Since when has alliance agreements ever prevented any great wars?" someone in the back accused angrily._

"_Either way," Sarutobi interrupted before an argument could break out, "we don't have enough information right now. Let's not worry endlessly."_

"_We already have ANBU gathering information in other countries," the other elder, Utatane Koharu, replied in a wizen voice. "We shouldn't be too focused on this, the enemy may use that."_

"_Plus..." The hokage allowed a small smile to show, something that seemed to calm the jounins down immediately. "I trust you guys. If the time comes, we will assemble all our strength... and fight!!"_

Kakashi hugged as he gripped at a small rock, his upper body stuck over a large boulder jutting from the cliff-face. He brought his leg up, resting his foot on a small piece of rock and began to push up but the rock proved to be weak as it crumbled once the slightest bit of pressure was applied. With his leverage gone the jounin seemed to fly off the rock, his body momentarily weightless but his reflexes kicked in and his hand tightened over the ledge he had been holding him, bringing his body into contact with the rock wall with a light slam. With barely a groan of pain Kakashi panted, looking down he knew that he couldn't have survived a fall like that but as he looked up he could see he was almost there.

Taking a deep breath he held it, then slowly released it, closing his eyes as he tried to regain focus. His mind was running through all possibilities of how to do this when an idea stuck out the most. Snapping his eyes open he concentrated all his muscle power and literally threw himself upward, holding his breathe and managed to overcome the slight obstacle but now found himself barely a foot away from the top. He was almost there.

A shadow cast over him, making him look up at the person who calmly remarked, "Hey..."

Kakashi did nothing but continued to slowly climb, using his one free arm and legs to push and pull him the rest of the way up. "So, you're finally here."

**Author's Notes: **Now, before anyone complains yes I made a lot fo the character seem OOC but its beneficial. They still retain some of their original characteristics but I changed them a bit to try and suit my story. And even though I would love nothing more than to personally torture a few chocie characters I won't do that. That's what journals and such are for.

Now why did I have Hidama explode on Jiraiya the way she did? Well her full story will be revealed (unless you've read "Guilty Until Innocent") later on as the story goes on. But knows that even though she has children and a male partner she despises physically contact of any kind. ESPECIALLY when she's naked. And besides, who doesn't think that pervert had it coming to him? I'm surprised he hasn't been nuertered yet!

And yes I realize him trying to teach naruto the Rasengan is early but for now Jiraiya will be teaching Naruto how to do the Summons first, then comes the Rasengan! After all the blonde cutie does need to know them for the storyline to progress.

Okay, this chapter is done and I am so hungry! Next up, interaction between the genin leads to some interesting discoveries. Until the next chapter!

**_Mizu_****_ Bunshin no Jutsu_**_:  Water Clone Technique_

**_gaki_**_:  brat_

**_Gama_****_ Sennin_**_:  Toad Sage_

**_Icha_****_ Icha Paradaisu_**_:  Make-Out __Paradise_

**_ero-sennin_**_:  perverted sage_

**_Taketori_****_ Monogatari_**_:  Princess from the Moon (for those of you who read 'Kakashi's WHAT!?' you can see just how much a pervert Jiraiya really is)_

**_Suiton, Daibaku no Jutsu_**_:  Water Style, Great Explosion Technique_

**_Doton, Doryūheki_**_:  Earth Style, Earth Rising Wall_

**_Hakke_****_ no Fūin Shiki_**_:  Eight Trigrams Sealing Style_

**_Gogyō_****_ Fūin_**_:  Five Elements Seal_

**_kage_**_:  shadow_

**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**_:  Summoning Technique_

**_Rasengan_**_:  Spiraling Sphere_


	13. To the End and Back

**Author's Notes:** Thanks DarkRavie, for your review. I wasn't sure how readers would react but you like it and so do I. Nothing much to explain here but like I mentioned the characters will begin to get a bit more OOC. Zabuza will reveal a softer side he's never shown or knew he had; Naruto will slowly begin to leave his mask off; and Sasori wonders about the invitation he received. And so it begins.

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ To the End and Back +

'_Why did I agree to do this again?'_ Jiraiya asked himself.

It was a beautiful day with clear skies and slightly warm weather, a perfect excuse to train outside and even at the same place where Zabuza first started training Naruto. They were further down the river, away from the waterfall. The old sennin was happy to hear the giggles of young nubile girls having fun in the water but both jounin and student warned him about spying on women, especially when he was suppose to be training his newest student. Neither of them were going to forgive him about the spa incident anytime soon, if ever.

"Okay, so you know about the nine-tailed fox and its red chakra, and this guy has been teaching you to use your natural chakra," he started. The blonde silently nodded.

"Hai. It feels weird having it back though," he exclaimed as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"Then, see if you can release that red chakra. Right now."

"If you're so desperate to die then allow me to do it for you," the jounin hissed, taking a step forward but pulled back when the genin held his hand out. Silently the preteen closed his eyes, feel the chakra rising but after a while his eyes opened.

"Nothing. All I can sense is my regular chakra.

"Geez... you have no talent..." he muttered as he rested his face in his hand.

"And you're a senile pervert who writes porn because he can't get any action," Naruto snapped. "What does Kyūbi's chakra have to do with this special technique you're gonna teach me?" Jiraiya sighed and ran his hand over his face before taking a deep breath to explain.

"Listen closely because I won't repeat myself. This jutsu requires much more than your normal amount of chakra which is why we--I mean you," he quickly corrected when the blonde growled dangerously, "need to be able to pull it out and use that sleeping chakra. Because of the demon inside it can become your greatest weapon and not using it is a huge mistake. Doing the same training as everyone else is pointless."

"Each person has things they are good and bad at, as well as their own style. So far your training has been focused on producing and releasing a set amount of chakra, then controlling it so you don't tire out. What I'm going to teach you is how to focus on this enormous power before control. Because of the two types of chakra you don't tire out easily but it also seems to make you restless, making you unable to stay in one place for too long. You should train to release the highest amount of chakra possible and then use that to its capacity. Once you've mastered that you can use tons of jutsus you can use.

Naruto titled his head to the side, like a curious kit. "Like the one you're gonna teach me."

"Hai. It's called, the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. By signing a contract in blood you can call forth various life forms with ninjutsu when needed. It's one type of space-time ninjutsu."

"... Alright... so when do we get started?"

"Well, before that..." the sennin grunted as he stood and smirked at his student; "use all of your normal chakra with water walking."

"Nani!? You want me to drown!?" he yelled out in disbelief and anger. Yet another teme that wanted to see him dead.

"It's to make it easier for you to release the red chakra."

"Pathetic," Zabuza grunted and walked out onto the water, barely making a ripple as though it were solid matter. "Naruto, I want to see you perform a Mizu Bushin perfectly."

"Hai hai," but he slowly walked out onto the water, trying to focus and stabilize his chakra so he was able to walk atop the water. Though he was creating ripples even while standing still it was a vast improvement than when he first started. Jiraiya watched them closely, realizing where he heard the name Zabuza before but all the rumors he had heard painted him a picture of a blood-thirsty oni of old who fought for the thrill of the kill, whose weapon was permanently stained with the blood of his victims, a killing monster but what he saw was a jounin who put on a mask of indifference around everyone around but with the blonde gaki he treated him how perhaps a distant relative would. He watched as the boy concentrated, the water bubbling before it morphed into a version of himself but there were several flaws.

He sighed and once more his acute hearing picked up the hearing of the ladies shrieking and water splashing. A sly grin crossed his face and he turned to do some 'research'. He parted the thin branches and leaves, hands itching but he jumped when water surged and enveloped him up to his neck in water. "Nani!?" He struggled but the water was thick and I kept tightening around him.

"Ne, Zabuza-sensei... if you kill him who's gonna teach me the Kuchiyose?" the blonde asked.

"He can still teach you if I just break everything waist-down," he said gruffly. Sure enough, he was standing on the shore, one hand submerged in the water prison but there was another standing on the water with the kid. "Do it again but concentrate. The clone is still transparent."

"I heard you the first time." Relaxing he kept at it, over and over even as he felt his energy slowly drain out. He lost count how many times he failed but finally, with a strong burst he made an exact clone that it was almost like looking in a mirror. However, with all his focus and chakra being forced into the jutsu he lost his ability to stay on the water and sank like a rock, his heavy clothes greedily sucking up the water and making his form even heavier.

The former Kiri Nin said nothing but kneeling he reached into the water and pulled his foster son/student out and laid him out on the ground. He watched as the blonde gagged and began to cough up what water he had swallow, moving onto his side to make it easier. He waited and helped him sit up. "You alright?" he asked with a hint of concern.

A bit more coughing but he nodded. "Hai... almost had it," he coughed. Grunting he shrugged off his soaked jacket and the armored vest he wore over the mesh shirt. "So, how was it?"

"It looked just like you but you lost your focus on keeping yourself above the water and sank fast. Do it again." He just nodded and getting back to his feet, kept it up. Time passed and by the time he was exhausted he managed to create the water clone and stay above the water for more than five minutes. By this time Zabuza released the prison but didn't dismiss the clone. Jiraiya looked at the two men warily but sighed, now knowing why that woman had him watch over their training.

"Looks like you managed to use up almost all of your chakra, so I'll teach you the technique."

"Finally."

"First, I'll show you how it's done." Lifting a thumb to his mouth he bit it sharply until it bleed. Smearing it onto a tattooed mark upon his left palm he focused the chakra into it and slammed it on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" Seals spread along the ground and then there was a large poof of smoke. Once it cleared there stood before the two a large red-orange toad with black markings all over, holding a scroll within its mouth and wearing what looked like a beaded necklace with a large orb bearing the kanji "chu".

"..." Zabuza was not impressed and apparently neither was Naruto but right now he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He took the scroll as the long tongue handed it to him and unrolled it to reveal several names.

Jiraiya silently sat atop the toad's head as he watched him read over the names. "This contract with the toads has been passed down through many generations. You write your name and you press your fingerprints beneath it in blood," he explained. "When you want to call them you produce chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The hand seals are boar, dog, rooster, monkey, ram."

"Give me a minute," Naruto muttered and bite his right thumb until it started bleeding. Dropping to on knee he wrote his name as neat as possible, spelling each kanji under his breathe until he was done. Then he coated each of his fingers in blood on the same hand and pressed firmly on the paper. "There we go."

"Now your current state should make releasing your red chakra easier. Give it a try."

"Hai." Taking a deep breathe Naruto's hand flashed through the signs before slamming his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" A puff of smoke smaller than the old man's but when it cleared it revealed--a tiny tadpole. "..." He looked up and glared at his masked sensei. "Not a word."

"..." Zabuza said nothing but inside he didn't know where to laugh himself sick or wonder if he really should have signed the worthless contract after all. "... At least your siblings aren't here." He wordlessly caught the kunai as it tried to make its home in his head.

--

The only warning Shiruba got was her nose twitching before she ducked her head down to cover her nose and mouth with her hands before releasing a powerful sneeze. The class couldn't help but laugh yet she just smiled and wordlessly wiped her hands on her shirt. "Someone's talking about me," she grinned.

Iruka smiled and called his class back to order. "Today we're having out history lesson outside," he explained. "As you know, on these stones are carved the faces of the hokage-samas. From the left to right are the shodaime, nidaime, sandaime, and yondaime."

"Iruka-sensei!! Who's the godaime?" a little girl asked.

"Hmm... It hasn't been decided yet but... it may be your sensei!!" he exclaimed. Shiruba couldn't help it and gave a bark of a laugh before quickly slapping both her hands over her mouth. The chunin turned and gave her a dirty look but she shrugged her shoulders though she was trying hard not to laugh. Even some of the students were giggling.

"Hai hai!! A joke from time to time is good..." an old voice commented. Sarutobi smiled as a puff of smoke drifted from the end of his pipe. "Looks like a nice class, Iruka."

"Ho...Hokage-sama..." the teacher stuttered.

"Oh!!" It's the third hokage!!" one of the students said with awe.

"Ah!! What are you doing here, geezer!!" Konohamaru yelled.

"See, told you the hokage plays hooky," Shiruba pointed out though she was smiling.

"I just wanted to look at the faces too," he explained.

"Perfect timing. Could you come over here, onegai?"

"Hai."

"Now then class, this is the owner of the third face on the mountain. Sandaime Hokage-same Sarutobi." The third was said to be the strongest of all, such a genius that he was often called the "professor"."

"The way you talk about him makes it seem like he's already dead, Iruka-jikei," the pale girl remarked. Iruka laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

The children were both surprised and skeptical. This old man was that strong? No way! Konohamaru was thinking along the same lines, his face turned up into a frown. But with all the disapproving looks the teacher felt himself growing red with such disrespect. On the other side of the hokage the temporary teacher's aid sighed and began counting down on her fingers.

'_... 3... 2... 1...'_

"**H-Hey!! To be given the hokage name mean you're the strongest in the village!!**" Iruka yelled out at the class. However, just about everyone was immune to his loud voice. One boy proudly stood up, a cocky grin on his face.

"Alright!!" he yelled back. "Then I'll become the fifth hokage!! Cause you'd be strong and cool, right!!"

Another snort of laughter caused everyone to look over at Shiruba. "Gomen but with your grades you'd be lucky if you pass the academy." This caused everyone to break up laughing, even the young boy as he grinned and scratched the back of his head. Sarutobi was grinning so big he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha!! I'll be counting on you guys!! Unlike me, you kids are all really young!!" the old man laughed before calming down. "The person to receive the hokage name may very well come from this group. You only get one life, though. There's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as you like and die as you like. However..."

"..."

"..."

"Protecting a precious person... you must not forget this no matter what path you choose."

A little boy wearing a cap blinked. "A precious person?" he asked.

"Someone that you acknowledge with your heart, you trust, and love. Do you have a person like that?"

"H-Hai... my chichi and haha and... my otouto though sometimes I don't like him... and... my dog Gonta," he said with a light blush.

Daichi grinned broadly as he declared, "For me it's my friends."

"Hehe... me too." One by one the students each said who their precious people were and Sarutobi just smiled happily at the next generation of shinobi.

"Hokage-sama, do you have a person like that?" a girl with large ringlets asked as she raised her hand.

"Hai, of course I do."

"Wow!! Who!? Who!?" came the chorused cry.

"My kazoku, Konohamaru over there and Shiruba next to me," which caused the young boy to grin broadly and said girl to smile happily; "and... everyone in this village!!" For once, the children were stunned into silence, even the young grandson of the third hokage. Iruka just smiled at that as did Shiruba. For Sarutobi, he was thinking back to his successor who died in the line of duty.

'_Just like you used to...'_ he thought silently.

--

Time rapidly passed by until there was only a few short days left of training before the month long rest was over and the final matches of the chunin exams were played out. For the shop owners and villagers, they were making sure everything was just perfect and were looking forward to earning some ryo with everyone coming to their village even if it was just to see the chunin exams. For genins in training, they were doing everything and anything to prepare themselves in order to defeat their opponents. Such as the case for Naruto as he continued to try and perfect his summoning...

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

... and failing.

A puff of smoke and it revealed a small frog with tomes markings all over its body but unlike the last several summons this one had all four legs but still had a stubby tail. The blonde couldn't have felt even more dejected, staring down at the small thing. But to make matters worse, he was alone. Zabuza had left a few hours ago but he said Hidama would be coming to overlook his training. He was beginning to feel left out and what was worse was that his supposed sensei was peeking in on the girls who had come back to swim by the waterfall. So he exploded.

"**At least pay some attention to me!!**" He blinked when he felt like his body was getting unnaturally heavy. '_Oh...'_ His legs felt like jelly, his brain like mush, and he was so tired he just couldn't find anymore energy to even hold his eyes open. He was out before he hit the ground. He had finally used up all his natural blue chakra.

Jiraiya turned when he heard a soft thumb and frowned when he noticed that his student had passed out. '_He collapsed again... can't blame him. Twenty-one straight days of training non-stop with not only the summoning but that Momochi's training on top of it... its like he's continuing on guts alone.'_ Standing to his full height he silently walked over to him, his wooden sandals making soft clicking noises over the small river rocks lining the banks.

'_It's true that this control is difficult in pulling out and using the giant nine-tails' chakra when desired... His body is also too small a container to hold it all in. More than likely the power is kept in check to prevent bodily harm... If heightened emotion and personal danger is the key to releasing the nine-tails chakra...'_ He paused as he gently lifted the boy onto his back and carried him away from the river; '_I'll have his body learn how to use that key... forgive me, yondaime.'_

Naruto was in a dreamless slumber, barely aware that he was being carried but then he felt his body hitting the ground enough to jar him away. He took a moment to feel his surroundings and realized that the ground was of dirt and not river rocks, that he could head the rush of water and the scent of the trees and wilderness assaulted his nose. Slowly pushing himself to his hands and knees he cautiously looked around.

"...Where are we?" he asked the old pervert.

"Get up." The blonde stared at him before slowly climbing to his feet. "The training ends today. If you don't want to die then figure it out yourself." With that as his only warning, Jiraiya reached out and what looked like a harmless poke to the forehead, was actually the amount of chakra he focused so it looked like the young blonde had been shoved backwards so far and fast that he wasn't aware he had been, literally, pushed over the edge and was falling into a large chasm. He screamed out at the top of his lungs, fear and betrayal shining in his eyes as he plummeted.

The sennin walked over to the edge and looked down. '_Now... let's see if the power given to you is really meant for you or not._' But the more he thought about the more the fear slowly began to increase. If the blonde died under his hand... then, he would have hell to pay by two extremely powerful, terrifying dangerous and protective parents. '_What have I done!!'_

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out just how he was going to survive this mess. He noticed that the chasm's walls were covered in spike-like rock formations and a plan came to mind. '_If I don't grab this, I'll die!!'_ He focused his chakra into the soles of his feet and his hand, reaching out and grabbing one of the ledges. He didn't have a chance to even breathe as he slipped and continued falling.

'_No good! The rocks are too wet and I don't have enough chakra to stick long enough and at this speed, even if there's water on the bottom I'll break my neck! At this rate... oh kami, at this rate... I'm gonna die...!! Die... D...'_ His heart pounded heavily in his chest, the overwhelming fear of dieing like this, the change of never achieving his dreams, the idea of never seeing his family again caused something inside him to churn and forcefully draw him within the deepest recess of his mind.

--

Baki looked up at his students, wondering once more why Sasori was looking out at the window and playing with that ring before explaining the plan to them. "Suna will join Oto and war with Konoha... this is a super-A ranked mission, so you understand the importance," he explained. Temari looked less than pleased and voiced her own opinion.

"But why start a war now!! It took so much time and sacrifice to create an alliance agreement... to break that... many will die..."

"In the end, shinobis are tools of war. The alliance itself was an object that threatened our existence. You genin don't know it very well, but Kaze no Kuni's baka minister used the alliance as a reason to forcibly weaken the military strength of our village. Because of the alliance agreement, the minister--fully trusting the Leaf--sends our clients to them and began to drastically cut back our funding because he thought it was cheaper.

"When the head is stupid, the hands and legs suffer... in order for our village to keep up... we had to raise the ability of each individual shinobi... that's why beings like you were created, Sasori."

"..."

"Right now, the existence of Wind Country itself is in danger. Kazekage-sama, fearing the weakening of Sunagakure, has decided to join forces Otogakure in order to teach the baka minister of the danger the country is in, and to measure the recovery of the Sand Village, we will destroy the Leaf. If any more time passes, we will lose all ability to fight this village." The jounin looked over at the red-head, catching his red-brown gaze. "For this mission, we're counting on your work, Sasori."

The young man said nothing but held the silver ring even tighter in his hand and looked out the window once more. Without another word he silently left the room, closing the door behind him. Even though he already had his answer, he would wait until after the exams to give it.

--

The sound of dripping water echoed all over him, an endless corridor stretching out before and behind him, numerous halls on either side with pipes running along the ceilings, and the floor covered in water up to his ankles. Naruto could only wonder where on earth he was. He tuned and jerked when a loud howl echoed from one of the halls, as if calling out to him.

'_This feeling... it's that chakra...'_ he thought to himself and finding him self on his feet, began slowly walking towards the sound. His feet splashed through the water, a hand braced along the wall to help him walk he continued on until he stopped and looked up at a pair of huge bars that would surely put the Konoha gates to shame, in slightly tarnished gold. He sucked in his breath, holding it as he moved closer and realized there was a seal upon it. Something was within the cell though, something large and moving around. The faint image of glowing eyes could be seen in the darkness. That was all Naruto needed to know just where he was and who was trapped inside.

"Yōkai no Kyūbi..." he breathed.

The creature stirred and gleaming fangs pulled into a grin could be send, fangs as long as the boy was tall. "Come closer..." he said, voice rumbling like rolling thunder but Naruto refused.

"Iie. If I do, you won't hesitate to kill me on the spot." His blue gaze drifted up to the seal before lowering and looking at the fire-red eyes glaring at him behind the bars. "Though, as long as that seal remains on the gate, you can't touch me."

The kitsune chuckled and seemed to settle down but glared at him silently for a few moments before speaking up once more. "For you to come here... what is it that you seek?"

"... In case you're not aware, I'm close to falling to my death by a teacher I thought I could trust. That baka perv... he says, I need to draw out your chakra and use it, that its the only way to save me. I... I don't want to die, not at least without seeing my family one last time!" he shouted, startling himself but quietly, he knelt down in the water on his hands and knees, and bowed before the demon king. "Onegai... lend me your chakra so I can save us both!!"

"..." No human had dared come before him, asking for his assistance. Iie, that was a lie. There was one human who had done that but it had been so long ago. Oh how Kyūbi had longed to kill the brat he had been sealed within and now was his chance but seeing that gaki kneeling before him, begging him to give him some of his chakra to save his skin, unheard of! ... But not impossible.

"So be it." He was graced with eyes so blue, so full of hope, wonder, innocence and love it made something within the demon's chest beat harder he wordlessly released his chakra and let it surround the boy, filling his body before casting him out.

Naruto blinked, feeling the chakra fill every pore of his body he wasted no time in biting his right thumb and flashed through he signs before calling upon the chakra and summoned what he hoped would save him. A huge amount of smoke temporarily blinked him he had to close his eyes but opened them when he hit--moist skin?

Blinking watery eyes open he gaped as he looked down at what had to be **THE** largest toad he had ever seen before in his life! Webbed feet pressed along either side of the chasm kept them from falling any further. Reddish-mud brown skin with red markings, a long scar over the left of his face, wearing what looked like a dark blue yukata with the symbol "ebi" on the back. The blonde released the breathe he had been holding and fall onto his back, gasping for air greedily. His heart was still pounding that he thought he wasn't going to make it in time but he had succeeded.

"I did it... Kuchiyose no Jutsu, a complete success..." he breathed and laughed softly to himself. Now if he could just get his body to stop trembling.

Up above at the chasm's edge, Jiraiya looked pleased if a bit concerned. '_It looks like eh was able to pull out the nine-tails' chakra himself this time but it's not stable yet. He used too much of it but of all of the possibilities, he summoned "him"... I can't even control that one... Gamabunta...'_

"**You lil' punk!! What'cha do'in on my head!!**" the large toad bellowed angrily, causing the blonde to jump and landed harshly on his back. "I finally get some fresh air only for what!!" He grunted and watched as a blonde kid dressed in bright orange climbed down to his face and looked at him. "Hey punk, where's Jiraiya!!"

"J-Jiraiya? Oh you mean ero-sensei?" he asked but the toad wasn't listening to him.

"That perverted geezer, calling me to such a place. Even putting some weird punk on my head."

"Ano... I-I'm the one that summoned you..." the blonde pointed out as he rubbed the back of his head. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto... and, to be honest I wasn't trying to summon you. I just needed some help to get out of here..."

"... you summoned me?"

"Hai..."

"... **Hahahaha!! **You shouldn't lie, punk!! There's no way in hell a lil' shrimp like you could common me!!" Gamabunta just continued to laugh long and hard, as though he was told the funniest joke he had ever heard but for the blonde still sitting on his nose, he was not pleased.

He was tired of people laughing at him, tired of being put down, tired of everyone calling him names whether or not he heard; just when he does something so unbelievable this--amphibian has the nerve to call him a liar and then laugh right in his face? He could feel ears rolling down his cheeks and he exploded.

"**Stop laughing at you, baka gama!! I didn't even know you existed; I just wanted someone to keep me from breaking my neck and dying!! I didn't ask to be thrown down here and whether you believe it or not, I did summon you!! The sooner you get me out of here the sooner we can part ways!! Got that!!**"

The huge toad boss frowned, making Naruto flinch but he refused to back down. "... Who the hell do you think you're talking to...!? Some little kid is telling the Boss Toad, Gamabunta-sama what to do? **You want your head ripped off?! Eh?!**"

"... Wouldn't you explode if someone laughed at you and called you a liar!!"

"...!!"

"I'm tired of everything thinking I'm useless... I want to prove that I can be just as good as everyone else, to earn their respect...!" The tears were still falling but he tried to hold them back, running the back of his fists over his eyes. "Gomen, Gamabunta-sama... for everything..." Like before, with no chakra to sustain him and his adrenaline rush seeping out of his body, the blonde genin felt himself falling for the bottom of the chasm once more.

The boss toad's dark yellow eyes widen and before the gaki could fall too far he reached out with his bared tongue and caught him before bringing him up to his face. '_This kid... is something else. Did he really manage to summon me?'_ Something didn't seem like it was adding up but the sooner he got out of here the better he would feel. Bunching his muscles up, he used his powerful limbs and threw himself with such frightening speed that for a moment, he was weightless and he could feel the warmth of the setting sun on his back but when he landed it was with a powerful slam that felt like a tremor vibrating through the forest, upsetting multiple animals and the likes. Hold long had it been since he was summoned out during peaceful times like this?

"Gambunta."

"Hmm?" Hearing his name he looked over and noticed the contract scroll laying on the ground, rolled open to reveal the names of those who signed it, briefly taking note that the kid's name was indeed on there but he also noticed a pale woman standing there, deck in blues and silvers with her hair wrapped and trailing behind her like a whip, one hand on her hip as the other was dragging the unconscious form of on perverted sage. He knew her anywhere and smirked, lowering himself down a bit so he could hear her better.

"Hidama. It's been a long time." She slowly nodded and gestured to the blonde.

"I see you've met my son."

"This gaki is _your son_?" How long had he been gone for??

"Hai. But wait until you meet my partner and the rest of the kids," she smirked, causing him to chuckle. "I felt the release of chakra and I came rushing. When I found out what this baka did I came close to killing him... Arigato, for coming to his aid when summoned."

He didn't say anything but calmly placed the blonde on his head, talking around his pipe. "I didn't expect someone as young as him to do this and I thought he was lying, but the proof is in the scroll." He took a puff of smoke then released it. "He's exhausted; I could share my power with him but I think it would be best if I took him to the hospital instead."

The pale woman smiled and bowed to him in gratitude. "Be careful, Konoha isn't used to seeing toads as big as you out and about." Dropping the sennin she knelt and rolled the scroll before putting it on her back. Her hands flashed through the signs, creating a mud clone of a fox that wordlessly pulled the pervert onto its back. "I better take this thing home but don't worry, while I don't care if this one lives or dies I'll make sure the contract is kept safe. Onegai, protect Naruto." Saying her farewells she left with the mud fox following. Gamabunta smirked and silently took off for the hospital, making sure the blonde didn't fall off.

Some time later the hospital shook, the ground rumbling strongly that all the doctors looked around stupidly before racing to the windows to see what could have caused such a rumble. At first all they could see was a huge cloud of smoke but as it cleared it revealed a rather large set of footprints and an unconscious boy lying on the street. One question was on their mind, how on earth did he get here, or better yet, what brought him here?

--

Haku silently read one of the books Shiruba had gotten him, making notes in a blank scroll he carried around when he heard a soft groan. Setting his pen down, he looked over and smiled as his brother stirred and slowly cracked one of his eyes open. He smiled when the blue eyes blinked and focused in on him.

"Finally awake, Naruto-kun," he said softly.

"Haku... where am I?" he asked softly.

"You're in the hospital. The doctors said you've been asleep for three days straight."

"Three days...?" He sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly then opening them. "Where's everyone else?"

"They all have training to do but they said they would come visit you later on. But don't feel bad, I brought you something if what Shiruba told me was true." Smiling he reached down and brought up a take out box to reveal a big bowl of still hot miso ramen. "I got it before I came today and it's been kept warm in the box."

"Arigato!" Slowly sitting up so not to make himself dizzy or sick he watched as his pretty brother set he bowl on the tray then placed it on his lap. He brought the chopsticks and was prepared to dig in when he paused.

The teenager blinked, wondering why his brother wasn't diving into the food with his usual gusto. "Naruto, are you alright? I thought this was your favorite ramen but if you want I can go get something else," he said, getting up to leave.

"Iie iie it's not that, just... you remember that bet Shiruba-ane made with me during the preliminaries?"

"Hai. I believe you won because her match took longer than five minutes."

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"So where's my month free of ramen dinners that she said she would give me?"

"... Shut up and eat before I take it away and eat it myself." He couldn't help but laugh at he look on the blonde's face as he moved the tray away from him, but they were both teasing one another.

"Itadakimasu!"

**Author's Notes: **Is it so wrong for me to be having fun with this? ... Hell no!! Now, before anyone asks there are two things I would like to point out:

1) You may have noticed that a few of the sentences are in bold. This makes it easier for everyone's eyes and to distinguish when someone is yelling. And since Gai has a tendency to yell, or rather talk very loudly, I figure this would be better than writing it out all in caps. That just gets really annoying, especially for writers!

2) I am using the manga as a guideline to help me write this but I am not copying word for word. So yeah, the manga and the anime are different which is why I didn't write about Naruto playing 'bucking bronco' with Gamabunta. Beside, I like how I wrote the confrontation between him and the toad boss better.

I'm going to cut this short since I'm having trouble trying to finish the next chapter of my Inuyasha fic "Broken". I've rewritten the chapter like 3 times and I'm still stuck. Ugh! A very slight preview for the next chapter will be as followed.

Kakashi will begin to doubt himself; Haku and Hinata get closer; Neji learns that fate can be crueler than others; Gaara begins to open his heart to others; and two adults slowly begin to learn how to love. Love you all, laterz!

**_chu_**_:  friendship/loyalty_

**_chichi_**_:  referring to self's father_

**_haha_**_:  referring to self's mother_

**_otouto_**_:  referring to self's younger brother_

**_kazoku_**_:  family_

**_Suna_**_:  Sand_

**_Oto_**_:  Sound_

**_Kaze_****_ no Kuni_**_:  __Land_ _of __Wind_

**_baka_**_:  stupid/idiot_

**_yōkai_**_: demon_

**_ebi_**_: shrimp_


	14. Learn Yet Live

**Author's Notes:** Not really much to say, I guess. From here on it'll be different as far as matches go. And I would like to point out that I have been keeping up with the manga religiously but even with that I don't agree with how everything is being played out. As the story moves along I will end up stepping on a lot of toes but that's what fanfiction does.

Since the beginning I have inserted several twists of my own, alternating what I wish the storyline would be played out as while still trying to retain some of the originality of the series. I really enjoy writing and reading this, so if the readers are still with me through it all, than you have my deepest thanks.

**_DarkRavie_**, you are one of the people I would like to thank first and foremost. Even if you're the only one to review you've made me feel prouder of this fic :)

The exams are in one day so this chapter will be more or less dedicated to the on-goings of how everyone relaxes/trains and their thoughts as well as a few flashbacks.

**Disclaimer/ Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Learn Yet Live +

The final exam was in just one short day and everyone is the village was going into overdrive. Since early morning, lords and ladies from the surrounding villages and neighboring countries were entering into Konohagakure no Sato, looking like a colorful parade as each pavilion came through. Ninjas from said villages made an impression with their differently cut uniforms and colors. Shops were busy with their wares, advertising bargains and discounts; women dressed in their finest in hopes of attracting a husband; people were even taking bets on who they think would not only win in the upcoming matches but who would be promoted to the rank of chunin.

Up on the hokage platform, the sandaime looked out as all his important guests arrived. Preparations had already been made where all would be staying during the duration of the final matches. He was proud of the genins but there was something that felt like this would be a year no one would be able to forget.

"Finally..." he said to himself as he watched everyone parade down the street.

"They look like a flock of peacocks in hopes of gaining a bauble from those supposed gods," Hidama said with barely a backward glance.

"Will you ever forgive them for their actions?" His answer was silence but he knew better than to push her anymore. "Are they ready?"

"As well as can be expected. Kabuto hasn't tried anything else against Shiruba but it was like he up and vanished. I don't like it and I still think the exams should have waited a while longer."

"I understand your concerns but he made it clear when Uchiha Sasuke was marked."

"Feh. Treating that child like he's god on earth, that will be these bigots downfall."

"Hidama-"

"Don't try to get me to change my mind, Sarutobi Goku!" she snapped angrily, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to contain her rage. "You weren't there when Toshiro died in my arms. You didn't have to raise your family in secrecy. You didn't take in Naruto after both his parents died. If my kit hadn't asked to come back here I would have gladly taken him somewhere else where no doubt he would have been respected as a human being and not some crazed monster."

The hokage just remained silent. Outside his family Hidama was the only person to know his true first name but like everyone else she called him by his surname. To go so far as to use his full name only meant she was more upset than she let on. He kept forgetting how much suffering she had seen and how many precious people she had lost during her lifetime but she never let herself grieve properly, always hiding it. They were silent but as he opened his mouth to try and say something she walked away from him.

"I need a drink."

"Hidama."

"..."

"I only know a fraction of the pain you went through but I still have hope for this village and the people that dwell here."

"... I used to know what hope was, much less believe in it." With that, she was gone.

--

Hinata quietly walked down the streets of the village, looking lost in her own little world but she could still hear the hushed whispers as she passed people. Everyone knew who she was, all thanks to her accursed eyes. The apparent heir to the one of the most powerful and prominent clans in the village, if not the entire nation. But for all their worth she couldn't have felt more trapped. Trapped by a family so torn apart she had no one to confide in, inside or outside.

"Hinata-kun!"

She jumped and turned but couldn't help but smile. She stopped and waited as Haku approached her. Despite her father's crude remarks, the harsh words of her cousin and sister, and the loud comments of her teammate, this young man proved to be someone she could confide in and not have to be the perfect and powerful heiress.

"H-Haku-san, I t-thought you were visiting Naruto-s-san," she said softly.

"I did. He was released today and as soon as we left the hospital he went back to training. And, I was hoping to spend some more time with you," he said with a gentle smile.

She blinked and blushed so brightly she tried to hide it with her hand, turning away from him. "I-I'm glad that he is a-alright." Trying so hard to hide her flushing cheeks she didn't notice that he was still smiling gentle, his eyes full of loving compassion toward her. Slowly, he reached out and took her free hand in his own, a very light blush on his cheeks when she turned to face him, surprise written on her face.

"Hinata-kun... I was wondering that, after the exams... would you like to go to Amaguriama with me?"

"Y-Y-You mean a-as a d-d-date?" Damn her stuttering!

"H-Hai." Both youths were blushing so hard they were positively glowing! The two of them didn't know each other all that well but they felt a connection they had never felt before. A few years of age difference didn't matter to them nor did any hushed whispers or pointing from the other villagers. Hinata thought she would never stop blushing but she smiled and gave the smallest of nods, the gentle smile reaching her eyes.

"I-I would love to, Haku-kun..." she said softly. She was rewarded with a kind and sincere smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand as they walked down the street, hands still held in each other's gentle grip. For such an innocent act, the world could have fallen around them and they wouldn't have cared as long as the two of them were together.

--

Since that day he yelled at him, Hatake Kakashi had begun to wonder if what he was doing was right. Granted he knew he was the logical choice to train the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan but what his student had said hit him with more force than he expected. Having dwelled on it for subconsciously he kept replaying the harsh words spoken and forced himself to look back on their training together.

Naruto was a knuckle-head that was always loud and always trying to prove he was better than everyone but that was barely touching the surface. There were times when he wasn't looking that he noticed a longing in his eyes, of trying to fit in so desperately but with no one giving him the opportunity to. The only times he wasn't a 'dobe' was around his family. He noticed it only once but it was enough to be imprinted into his mind forever.

He became quieter but he appeared much happier, his eyes shining brightly as he laughed with his siblings, his body relaxed and unguarded enough around the two adults that he didn't shield away when they made to touch him, even if it was a slap to the back of his head. So alike but so different, it was as though a mask had been removed and his family were the only ones worthy enough to see what he really looked like without it. When his mother hugged him he embraced all the love she gave, as though it would be his last. When that former Kiri nin gave him a cuff in the back of his head he would shrug it off but learned from whatever error he had made. The boys he called his brother were all so different in personality as well as looks but their eyes each reflected a painful past they were trying to overcome with the help of each other. And the girl seemed to be the most complex of them all, always being a cheery and active young woman, more so than her blond brother if possible, but he felt as though it was a mask she hid even around her family. She was the glue that held her brothers together whether she knew it or not.

He sighed deeply, resting his forehead against his folded hands as he continued to get lost in his own thoughts. He had grown curious during the training of the blond and more so when he heard that his favorite author was in town. He had even spoken with him the night he found out he was in town and was surprised as what he heard.

"_I've decided to take Naruto as my student."_

_Kakashi__ could only stare at the famed author of the Icha Icha series. So he asked the first stupid thing to come to mind. "Why are you training him?"_

_Jiraiya__ looked over at him and whether it was the trick of the lanterns of the moonlight, his eyes seemed to say 'You are a fool'. "I see a lot of potential in the boy; I know he already has a mentor but I think I can teach him what he really needs to learn, for the future."_

"_I see..."_

"_I heard you're training the last of the Uchihas."_

"_Hai__."_

"_... Somehow I'm not surprised by that." Before the Copy-Cat could ask him what he meant the sannin turned and walked away. "Good luck with that one. I have a feeling that you'll be needing every bit of luck you can get your hands on."_

'_Am I doing the right thing? Have I really been neglecting Naruto in favor of Sasuke, of even Sakura?'_ he asked himself. A breeze mixed with the scent of the forest and restaurants in the village drifted by his face, stirring his hair and clothes. He was taken back to the day he found out the blond had been "dropped off" at the hospital for serious chakra depletion. He found himself cutting the training short with Sasuke and rushed to the hospital, barely stopping to find out what room he was in, and found the blond already had a visitor.

The red-head, Gaara if he remembered correctly, immediately stood when he entered the room, as if standing guard over the blond laying on the stark clean bed. When he entered he was taken back by the intent to kill, a deep growl filling the room, the sand slowly crawling towards him like vicious snakes, it took him a while to realize he was being pushed out of the room by Gai himself. Even with the door close he felt those pale green eyes burning a hole through the wood, as if daring him to try and enter once more. The Green Beast of Konoha said it would be wise if he didn't see the genin right now and told him that he was fine, just that he was resting. The scarecrow said nothing but quietly left and found himself at the Memorial Stone, silently staring at the names of those who had died in the line of duty since the founding of the village. Just how many times had he come close to having his own name chiseled into the smooth surface?

"Obito... there are times I wish you or Yondaime-sensei were here so I can ask for your advice... what I'm doing, is it really the right choice? Have I really been neglecting one of my students in favor or another?" he asked softly. There was no answer but he never fully expected one no matter how hard he prayed or asked. Silently he reread the names repeatedly even though he knew nearly all of the names by heart but one name made his left eye ache something fierce, as though it was on fire. He reached up and lightly touched the hitachi that covered said eye, idly brushing against the scar underneath.

--

Hidama silently stared into her drink, as if the mug of cold beer held the answers she was looking for. Nothing could be made out through the foam, making her frown as she drank it down. Silently she motioned to the bartender who placed another mug before her and took the one she had just finished to be washed. He watched her quietly, admiring her womanly curves like any hot-blooded male but he hadn't been a bartender for years without noticing the difference between civilians and shinobi in the village. She just stared into her mug quietly, so lost in thought she didn't notice someone sitting next to her. The bartender looked up at the man and set a cold beer in front of him but moved away from the two. He knew better than to listen in on jounins.

"Never begged you for a drinker," Zabuza said after a moment of silence.

"I don't but the moment felt right," she answered back. "And your excuse?"

"Long as its liquid." He loosened the wrappings just enough to reveal his lips and took a drink. Setting the mug back down on the bar he looked into it with the same quiet intensity she bore. "Naruto was released today and first thing he did was train. He managed to create several water clones without passing out and now he wants me to teach him my Suirō no Jutsu."

She chuckled and lifted the mug to take a sip of the golden liquid. "Somehow I know he'll have trouble with that one. He's never been much of a water type before."

"Wouldn't kill him to learn it, just in case."

"... How's the wound?"

If he was taken back at her concern for his well-being he didn't show it but his hand did reach down and lightly touch the scar he was sure he would have on his stomach. "I'll live."

"That's not what I asked."

"... It's fine."

They both fell silent, calmly drinking their beer as they listened to the soft clink of glasses as they were being washed, the murmurs of the other few drinkers in the bar, the steady footsteps of someone approaching the two from behind.

"Hey there hime, you look like you could go for a good time," the man said smugly. On the other end of the bar the man's friends were snickering as they watched with interest.

"It's too early and even then I wouldn't go near you if you were the last thing alive," she said calmly. Finishing her beer she set the mug down and dropped some ryo next to the glass. Sliding off the stool she turned to leave but she was caught off guard when a hand reached out and roughly grabbed her right arm, blunt fingers digging into the soft underside of her wrist.

"What makes you think I'll take no as an answer?" the man growled angrily.

"Let go," she hissed angrily, her other hand itching to pull her sword free.

He just smirked and tightened his grip, noticing the wince of pain flashing across her eyes. That was enough to have her forget about drawing her sword free, even as she tried to pry his fingers off "Who's gonna make me?" A large hand clamped onto his wrist and squeezed hard enough for the joints to make unnatural popping sounds, making him release his grip.

"I am." Zabuza now knew where he had seen this idiot before, a low ranking nin who always complained that his "so-called" talents were being wasted on guard duty. Basically a fool who was all talk and barely--if any--action. He smirked as the man struggled to break free but barely flinched when he felt the sharp edge of a kunai sink into his flesh. He could have dodged it but this needed to be taught a lesson and what better way than to snap his arm like a twig. "You drew first blood, so let me return the favor." He tightened his hand and squeezed tighter, feeling the bones begin to snap.

The bartender knew a fight was going to happen and sighed. Setting the glass he had been cleaning down and walked out from behind the bar. Moving with deliberate steps and with as few moves as possible, got the jounin to release the foolish chunin and pushed him back into his group of low-level ninjas. Having been trained as a shinobi for part of his life he found what he learned came in very handy when running his own bar.

"While in my bar I will not stand for violence. If you want to fight take it outside," he said simply but his words were directly to all in the bar. "Shinobi or not, any damages caused will be paid by those fighting, and I will report those responsible to the hokage himself."

"... He isn't worth it but he should consider himself lucky to still be alive." Removing the kunai from his stomach he threw it at the idiots, smirking as they fell to the floor to avoid getting hit by it. Turning he left with his partner who was still rubbing at her armored wrist. The journey was silent as they headed back home, finding it empty but it didn't really matter. Without saying a word Zabuza headed to his room, setting his large Kubikiri Hōchō on its stand, then removed his jounin vest and frowned at the amount of blood showing through the shirt. Removing it he realized the dagger had gone in deeper than he expected and that it managed to reopen the stab wound he had gotten from Hidama as well. Sighing he looked for the spare rolls of bandages he kept around only to suddenly look up.

Hidama stood there in the doorway, holding the small white box in her hand. Her eyes trailed down to his stomach where he was still holding to the bleeding spot then back to his face. "You should have that looked at."

"I've survived worse. That chunin is lucky I didn't snap his hand clean off," he said with a slight shrug. She said nothing but entered the room and pushed him to sit on the edge of his bed before silently dropping to her knees. "I can handle this myself," he said tensely.

"For once let someone take care of you," she said calmly. Meeting his eyes briefly she managed to pry his hand away and calmly pressed her fingers around the wound, temporarily blocking the flow of blood. Opening the first aid kit she cleaned up the blood with some anti-septic wipes before applying the sterile bandages. Taking his hand he had him hold it in place as she wrapped the gauze around his waist, tying it securely. Through it all she said nothing but her touch was kind and gentle, as though she was treating one of the boys. Even as she tied off the wrappings she pressed her hand along the gauze and gently pressed down.

"Shōsen Jutsu," she whispered and her chakra began glowing green, focusing around the wound and seeping in. Zabuza went tense before slowly relaxing, letting the chakra slowly fuse the insides bit by bit. He could almost feel the severed arterioles and capillaries come together. But there was something else behind it that made him feel, almost like someone cared about him as a person and not some tool. It didn't last very long but slowly the glow faded out and Hidama removed her hand.

"Give it a few days and you'll be healed. But do something stupid and you'll end up undoing all the work I just did," she said as she began picking up the items she used and closed the kit.

"How many times have you used it on the gaki," he asked, loosening the wrappings around his mouth so they hung around his neck.

"Too many times. I'm thankful Kyūbi heals him so fast though sometimes I wonder if it's a curse." Standing she set the kit on the table and threw the used items into the waste bin. "It usually takes him four or five accidents before it settles in that he's not suppose to do something that gets him hurt."

"I believe it." He watched her and noticed that she seemed to be favoring her wrist more than usual. "Have you tended to your wrist yet?"

"... It'll be fine. I just need to ease the swelling." Truth was it was still hurting and it was taking all she had not to use the medical chakra on her wrist even though it would be a useless gesture. "I'll leave you alone."

"Hidama." She stopped and turned only to be caught off-guard. She didn't hear him stand and she barely contained a flinch as he took her armored wrist into his hands. His sword calloused fingers felt surprisingly gentle as he traced over the mangled scars gracing the pale flesh. But even so the sensations were sending mixed signals that made her just want to pull away. "You never told me how you got these scars."

"Even the boys don't know how I got them... maybe, one day I'll tell you," she said softly. Something compelled her to look up and when she did she found herself meeting the gaze of her most unlikely of partners. Something about his gaze stirred something deep inside that she was momentarily lost until she felt his lips press against her own. She never let anyone ever get this close without her permission but this simple kiss was bringing so many emotions she thought had long since died. Her eyes slowly closed of their own violation, losing herself into the sensations as the kiss began to deepen.

"_Aishiteru__, Hidama-kun."_

Her eyes opened slightly as she gently pushed against him. "Zabuza..." She tried to say something but her mind was drawing a complete and utter blank. Why did he kiss her? Why did she let him? Why was she thinking about him? What was happening to her? Instead she slowly pulled her hand free from his grasp and silently left the room, closing the door behind her. Needless to say Zabuza was in the same boat but instead of going after her he silently sat back down on the bed and wondered to himself what just happened.

The pale woman silently walked to her room, closing the door behind her she went to a silver box and opened it to reveal her elegant comb as well as some other precious items she owned but shifting them aside she pulled out a photo and gazed at it sadly. "Yasuo... Takehiko... I miss you both so much it hurts..." Silently tears began falling but she didn't bother to wipe them away as she continued to gaze at the old photo in her hand.

--

Evening was one of the quietest moments in the village, where shinobi were in the safety of their own homes; children were getting ready for bed; stores were closing for the evening; the entire village was getting ready for the chunin exams tomorrow. Everyone was relatively happy but for one such youth, night was just another time of uneasy rest. His mother had removed the seal so he was back to using the full power of Shukaku but he knew that if he fell asleep there was a high risk that his family would be killed in their sleep. So he made sure to stay as far away as possible. Naruto had even offered to stay with him the entire night but he couldn't do that to him.

"_C'mon Gaara, it's gonna be lonely just by yourself," the blond told his brother as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen Bar._

"_You have your fight tomorrow against Hyūga," he answered._

"_That's the third match. You're fighting against the one with the puppets, Sasori. We both saw what he did to Lee... you need all the rest you can get."_

"_... Do you think I won't be able to defeat him?"_

"_Damnit__ Gaara! You know that's not what I meant!" Stopping he grabbed the red-head's arm and forced him to face him. "You said so yourself there was something wrong about him. He almost killed Lee and you're acting like this is nothing to get worked up about. How can you be so damn calm about it? Are you afraid of dying?"_

"_... Before Hidama-kaasan took me away my other outosan tried to have me killed more times I care to remember," he answered, slowly looking away; "he even asked my own ojisan to assassinate me, the same one who I thought cared about me when my other family didn't."_

"_..."_

"_How can I be afraid of something that I don't fear?"_

_Naruto__ could only stare at his brother, feeling his eyes mist over he released his arm only to draw his tightly curled fist back but he couldn't bring himself to hit him. "You may not fear death... but if anything ever happens to you or anyone else... I-I don't know what I would do..."_

"_Naruto__-"_

"_Don't you dare die on us! If you do, I swear I'll find a way to seal your soul!" Not the most threatening thing but Naruto was not about to lose anyone of his family members to something that could be prevented. But it was mostly due to his monophobia. He stared into his brother's shocked pale green depths, silently demanding an answer._

"_... ... ... Make sure you win against your opponent, or I'll lose any respect I have for you." Blue eyes blinked before pulling into a grin of relief._

Gaara's lips curled up into a smirk, remembering the look on his brother's face when they went to the stand and as soon as they sat down were given two huge bowls of ramen filled with lobster, egg, and other delicious foods. It was one of the stands most expensive meals but before either of them could say they didn't have enough for one bowl the girl, Ayame, just smiled and said they were both on the house. Even the old man said so, saying they both needed all their energy for the upcoming matches tomorrow. The blond looked ready to cry but thanked them both and slowly began to eat, savoring the taste. Even the red-head ate though he wasn't much of a fan of the noodles as his brother was. It was quite some time before they finished and even though the meals were free they still left a tip for the owners. Here he found himself atop Kikyo Castle, watching the moon cast his silvery light over the sleeping village. A soft breeze caused the chimes to dance softly, playing a simple melody that Gaara felt the need to join in. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the slender box and pulled out the ivory flute. Even now it brought a genuine smile as he raised the end to his lips and began playing a soft, almost haunting tune.

Neji frowned as he walked the empty streets, unable to stay in the Hyūga manor for much longer, not without killing someone with his bare hands. Another disadvantage of being born into the branch family was the constant persecution of the main branch members. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he couldn't stand one more second of the compound for much longer.

'_If only outosan was alive--if only he had been born first, we wouldn't be ridiculed for being born second,'_ he thought bitterly, cursing the household. But as he moved further away from the Hyūga compound he could hear a song being carried by the wind. He stopped and looked around but he couldn't see where the music was coming from; he was alone.

The music wrapped around his mind, causing his senses to dull but as he tried fighting it off he found that each note matched his feelings perfectly whether he wanted to admit it or not. Pain, loneliness, anger, hatred, even fear. It was almost as if the song was made for him alone but, it had to be coming from somewhere!

'_Where is it?'_ he asked himself, looking around as he feet took him further down the streets he came to a stop and looked up. There, almost hidden by the shadow of the moon was the small figure sitting atop one of the fish statues atop the dark Kikyo Castle. Part of him wanted to enjoy the sad song, another part wanted to just leave and find a place of quiet solitude, but another part wanted to know who the player was and to shut them up. He went with the latter. With several well-timed and practiced jumps he reached for the roof but before he jumped up to the top of the fish he was once more caught up in the wordless melody.

Gaara didn't seem to notice he had an audience as he continued playing, slender fingers moving over the length of the instrument, his breathing steady as he played each note with such skilled. Deep inside he felt the sand spirit relax, almost as though he was dozing off to sleep himself. As he neared the end of the song he let the notes slow down and gently fade away. With care he lowered the flute from his lips, taking a moment to let the evening breeze carry off the last of the notes away.

"What do you want?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes to stare down into the pale lilac colored eyes of the genin down below.

Neji frowned, trying to intimidate the pale stranger but he seemed immune to his tactics. "You were the one playing earlier. I came to tell you to stop playing, it was getting on my nerves," he explained coldly.

"If it bothered you so much then why did wait until I was finished to tell me this?"

"...! I don't need to explain myself to you."

"I never asked for an explanation, I just asked a simple question."

The young Hyūga frowned, his temper rising faster than usual. Why this--boy--making fun of him? How dare he! He frowned and jumped up to the very top, standing at the edge up the upturned fish tail and glowered at the genin still sitting there but neither of them said anything. He winced when he felt an exceptionally strong wind blow right by, nearing knocking him off his stance but by focusing the chakra into his feet he managed to keep his balance. The red-head seemed peacefully at ease, unable to send any chakra residue from him what-so-ever. So he opened his mouth and asked him something that had been bugging the back of his mind since he first heard the song.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Contemplating about the finals tomorrow."

"Hn. I will not go easy on the blond. Fate has already chosen me as the winner."

"That is why you will lose." Neji opened his mouth to argue but Gaara continued talking. "Nothing is ever set in stone no matter how much one wishes for it to be true. We all fight for different reasons, but whether we win or lose is not decided by fate but by our own actions."

"What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago, in another country far from here, a woman was pregnant with her third child and for a while she was happy but times were changing for the worse in the village she lived in. Times had become hard, making it difficult for the village to make money; the leader, not wanting to lose face and to prove to the daimyo that his village was the best, he made a selfish choice. Using the power of an ancient artifact known as the one of the Tools of Power, the Antler Teakettle. He had a skilled elder seal the demon into the womb of the unborn child of the woman, his own wife and mother of his two children, without her consent. When the child was born several months later, she was brutally torn apart by the very wind and sand around her. She was literally killed as she proud her son into the world. Her dying words were to name her son "a demon that loves only itself", for her hatred at losing her life to giving birth to a weapon of war. But she did love her son and hoped that he would destroy the village and avenge her death.

"The boy grew, trained as a weapon and haunted by the words or images of killing his own mother as he was brought into the world. Everyone feared him, no one wished to be his friend, even his own father and siblings wanted nothing to do with him so he was given to the care of his uncle, his mother's own brother. For a time he was happy, thinking that man loved him but that was not so for as he grew so did his powers. The leader realized that he could not tame the "weapon" and had the order to have his own son killed.

"One night, late into the evening, the boy was alone with his thoughts when someone tried assassinating him. Already hurt by the fearful looks and of being constantly reminded that he killed his mother he attacked and crushed the assassin on sight. It wasn't until the man lay dying on the rooftop that did he remove the mask only to find the attacker to be his own uncle. He learned the truth when one night he tried killing the boy. What hurt the most was that the leader asked him to assassin the boy and while he could have said no but he accepted because he loved his sister so much that he wanted to kill the demon that took her life, his act of vengeance. The attempt failed and the boy realized why his mother named him so, that the only person who could ever love a demon was himself. But it did not end there.

"More and more assassins were sent to kill him and each one was met with a gruesome death, crushed alive by the spirit's unwilling to let his host die or even be harmed. All who raised a hand against him were killed, their bloody remains feeding the sand that protected him better than any armor or shield ever could. The began to think this was what his fate was, to kill all who stood in his way in order to be sure of his existence but that was not true.

"A woman who represented the distant stars gave him more love and compassionate than he had known even in the disguised care of his oji. She took him in, made him a part of her family, and gave him a brother and sister who knew what he was and accepted him with no qualms. When they left the village the leader again sent his men to kill them all but the woman refused to let any harm come to her children. She protected them all with her life and asked for nothing in return. Traveling with this family the boy slowly began to feel real love, and vowed to always protect this family for as long as he loved."

Neji had remained quiet the entire time, having eased himself down to sit comfortably. He listened with quiet rapture at the tale of the boy who was betrayed by all that he loved only to find love with unexpected strangers. So similar to his tale but why had he told him this? What was the importance of such a tale?

"Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked. Gaara finally stood from his spot, silently stretching tense limbs and gazed into the evening sky.

"There are some fates worse than those you carry, but we chose not to dwell on the past and instead look to the future." He looked over at the young man and studied him for several quiet moments before looking away once more. "I do not believe in destiny or fate, but I believe that our choices and attitudes make up our future and where we will ultimately end up. That, is why I know my brother will win and you will lose."

Something about the way he said it caused him to flinch, slowly getting to his feet he looked down but his lilac gaze caught sight of the intricately carved flute. Such fine and careful craftsmanship surely went into the instrument he found himself in awe of it. "Where did you get that?" he asked, gesturing to the flute.

A soft smile came to the red-head's lips as he gently trailed his fingers along it before putting it into its specially made pouch and then into its box before tucking it away into his clothes. "It was a gift from the one person who believes in me unconditionally. You have someone like that... but you almost killed her when she spoke of nothing but the truth." Before he gave the Hyūga a chance to argue with him he tuned and vanished in a swirl of sand, leaving the boy alone to mull over the words spoken between them.

In a house a window opened into a bedroom, the curtains ruffling in the sudden wind as sand drifted in. It grew as it swirled, higher and higher before pausing and falling to the floor soundlessly. Gaara silently turned and closed the window halfway, feeling the sand shift beneath his feet before falling still. Now it resembled a sand colored carpet but that was fine as he removed the slender box and placed it on the tall chest of drawers. He reached up and the belt/sash he used for the gourd, tossing it to the side but turned when he heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

"Gaara? It's me, can I come in?"

He didn't say anything but the sand moved and turned the knob, slowly pulling the door open to allow Shiruba to enter. Her hair was loose around her shoulder, wearing an over-sized shirt with the collar stretched out enough to reveal a bare shoulder. "I thought everyone was asleep."

"I was but I woke up when I sensed you," she said softly, rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand. Blinking she smiled and closed the door behind her. "Heard you and Naruto got treated like royalty at Ichiraku's today."

"Hai. It was good." He turned away from her, removing his shirt and letting it drop but froze when he felt her arms slowly wrap around his shoulders from behind and pull him into a warm embrace, her breathe gently tickling his ear. "Shiruba-ane..."

"No matter what happens to me, I want you to keep living Gaara. Keeping living and one day you'll find someone who will love you so much he or she will gladly give you're their own heart if it made you happy."

"Promise me."

He didn't know what brought this one but slowly he reached up and hugged her arms tightly, closing his eyes tightly. "I promise." But as soon as those words passed his lips he had a terrible premonition of things to come.

**Author's Notes:** I had wanted to end this chapter with the day of the exams but it was getting long as it were. I liked how I did this and the emotional dilemmas everyone was going through. And while it may look like Shiruba and Gaara have more than a sibling love going on trust me, it's not incest or anything like that. Gaara just feels like his sister can understand him more than anyone in the family. It's kinda like how Haku and Naruto understand each other better than the rest of the family.

And can anyone guess why I gave Sarutobi the first name of Goku? C'mon, its not that hard to figure out but if you want a clue look at two other anime characters with the name Goku and see what one thing connects them together. Just for fun see if you can figure it out.

Next up the chunin exams are starting. It's gonna get tough from here on in because the first fight is Shiruba vs. Sasuke but what's this, Sasuke's missing!? Will he have to forfeit the match to his opponent or will he barely make it in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**_Toshiro_**_:  Japanese name which means "great leader" (this name will be important later on)_

**_Amaguriama_**_: – a sweet tea shop on __Konoha__ Tea Avenue__. Otherwise known as the place Anko visits almost daily for her dangos._

**_Suiton_****_, Suirō no Jutsu_**_:  Water Style, Water Prison Technique_

**_Kubikiri_****_ Hōchō_**_:  Decapitating Knife (this is the official name for Zabuza's sword)_

**_Yasuo_**_:  Japanese name which means "peaceful son" (this name will be important later on)_

**_Takehiko_**_:  Japanese name which means "soldier prince" (this name will be important later on)_

**_ojisan_**_:  uncle_

**_monophobia_**_:  fear of being alone_


	15. Let the Exam Being!

**Author's Notes:** Here it is, the next several chapters will be dedicated to the chunin exams and here after. Mind you some of the matches are staying the same and I'll be dictating form the manga but other battles have been changed so that will be a feat in itself. I consider myself mediocre when it comes to writing battles/fight scenes. And I've noticed some bad grammar and spelling mistakes on my part so I'll try harder to catch them before posting.

**_DarkRavie_**, I hope I can still keep your interest as it moves on because believe me, things are going to get hairy. If you have any suggestions go ahead and tell me, I'm willing to listen.

**_solitare1_**, when I read your review you put a big old smile on my face. I think you also inflated my ego a bit but don't worry, I know some people who will make sure I stay grounded. So thanks! I hope you continue to like where I'm going with this.

**Disclaimer/Warnings:** From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Let the Exam Begin! +

The day had come and everyone was anxious, some more than others. Long before the stadium was open a crowd had formed outside the doors, wanting to be the first one in. Shops and restaurants had even opened earlier than usual, quickly selling souvenirs and having a large breakfast rush that before the village knew it nearly every available seat had been filled up, except for those that were reserved for the visiting leaders. It was difficult to be heard as everyone talked but they waited anxiously for the time to begin.

Down in the arena below, a jounin by the name of Shiranui Genma, watched everyone quietly and calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. He chewed on rather long toothpick that gave a slight movement as he gazed all the audience. Unlike other jounins his hitachi had been tied so the metal plate was on the back of his head but it still kept his hair out of his face and roaming eyes. He watched as the sandaime hokage entered the balcony that overlooked the entire arena, followed by two jounins, one of them his best friend and the other a woman just about all hino shinobi respected--and feared.

Sarutobi silently sat on the stone chair, the two jounins standing on either side. Looking around he noticed that the stadium was full and so glancing down at Genma, gave the slightest of nods. He took that as his cue and spoke up, his voice carrying to every pair of ears listening.

"May I have your attention!" he called out, waiting as everyone stopped talking and focused all their attention down on him. "Welcome, to the final matches of the chunin exams. Before we begin, let's bring out the eight genins who made it all the way here today." Behind him the large double doors opened and quietly the youths made their way in.

Neji was the first one to walk in, ignoring the gaggle of his fans chanting his name. He didn't have to look to know that his uncle and younger cousin were up in the stands. Thinking about his uncle alone was making his blood boil, causing him to narrow his lilac colored eyes. Today would be the day he would show that even a branch member of the Hyūga clan could and would surpass the main branch. His evening spent with Gaara had faded to the dark recesses of his mind and settled there.

Temari and Sasori slowly made their way after him, their steps unhurried but the blonde kuniochi kept glancing at the red-haired boy next to her. Truth be told she was terrified of him and what he could do. Said young man didn't even bother to look at her as he kept his hands hidden beneath the billowing sleeves of his black coat. His coat was modeled after the woman who had visited him, the same style and color but his didn't have the images of crimson clouds; he hadn't earned them yet. His fingers wrapped around the silver ring tightly, fighting the temptation to put it on.

Behind the sand duo walked Naruto and Gaara, both with serious looks on their faces but walking up to the examiner they both looked up in the stands. If they were nervous or anxious with the size of the audience they didn't show it in the least. Looking at each other the blonde smirked and held his right fist to his brother. The pale red-head slowly lifted his own fist and tapped the tanned one, giving a brief nod. A silent vow to do their best and to never give up. But they looked behind them only to find their brother and sister missing.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

Zabuza frowned from where he was standing. He didn't feel much like sitting, a knot forming in his stomach that he usually got when a battle was about to commence. But, where on earth were those two? They were the first ones to leave the house this morning so why were they late? People began talking, wondering what the hold up was.

--

Shiruba and Haku knew they were running late and as it were they were running as fast as they could but that wasn't the only reason. People dove out of their way as they raced down the streets, crashing into other people and even throwing themselves into stores and stands to keep from getting trampled by the massive herd of angry oxen. What was even stranger was the honorable grandson of their beloved hokage was, apparently, riding the bull in the lead when in actuality, his signature scarf had gotten tangled up in the ornate dressage of said animal.

"I--can't keep running--like this!" Haku panted heavily, trying to ignore the ache of his legs and lungs.

"You have to or you'll get trampled!" she yelled and was even pulling him along but even if she pulled him onto her back they wouldn't be able to escape them. "We have to stop them and rescue Konohamaru!"

"I'm open for suggestions!"

'_Kami, I am never taking another bit of advice from him ever again!'_ the girl thought to herself, her silver-blue gaze darting around for anything to help them she blinked when she noticed the huge water tank. '_That's it!'_

"Haku! If I provide the water can you use it to freeze these bulls in their tracks?"

"M-Maybe!"

"That's all I'm asking for." Pulling a mess of shurikens from her weapon's pouch her hands flashed through the signs and she let them loose as hard as she could. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Those handful of throwing stars rapidly multiplied into dozens as they flew through the air, striking the water tank. Barely noticed was that a fraction of them bore exploding tags and within moments, exploded.

The rush of water trailed down the building but as if an invisible force was guiding it the element moved like a watery snake, flooding the streets behind the youths and turning the hard-packed dirt into mud beneath the powerful hooves. The young man frowned, trusting his sister to keep them moving and tried freezing the water but it was no use. With the strength of the oxen they were easily crushing the ice beneath their hooves. "It doesn't work!"

"You got the water where it needed it to be so lemme take over." Letting his hand go she quickly flashed through the signs and summoned a strong burst of chakra. "Doton, Yomi Numa!!" Immediately the ground began to bubble and before the animals knew what was happening, they found themselves sinking up to their chests, bellowing in rage and confusion.

"Someone lemme off this thing!!" Konohamaru shouted, scared of being pulled down into the mud. He never noticed as a kunai flew out, slicing through his scarf, freeing him from the bull and making him land off to the side. He watched as the mud began to harden, keeping the bulls trapped.

"See ya later!!" That was the last thing before the two continued to run even faster, hoping they weren't too late.

--

Outside, two chunins stood guarding the gate, but truth be told they couldn't be more bored than if they were doing guard duty on the outer walls. One of them yawned largely, covering his mouth while his partner chided him but he waved it off.

"Its boring out here and everyone is focused on the matches right now," he told him.

"I know but what if one of the higher-ups saw you? We're suppose to take this seriously," he reprimand.

"Tell me something I don't know. I wish something exciting would happen just to keep me from falling asleep."

"Well... you have a point." He frowned and looked ahead at the almost empty streets where a few shoppers were entering and leaving stores. "Do you hear that?"

"Hmm? Hear what?"

"Running... and, shouting."

"... Come again?"

"**Get out of the way!!**" Both men looked towards the shout and watched as two youths jumped down from a tall building. Their landing was a bit rough but without stopping they ran past them and right into the arena. The young man managed to stop though he stumbled and tripped, landing on his hands and knees where he gasped for air. The young girl tried to slow down but went sliding along the ground on her back, causing a large amount of dirt to get into her shirt and scrape up the skin.

"Ow owow owie!!" she winced but didn't get up, eyes clenched shut.

"Never... again... Shiruba!" he gasped out, his sides heaving.

"I regret nothing!" she proclaimed, holding her arm straight out with the finger pointing up.

Naruto blinked at his siblings as both he and Gaara knelt at their sides. "What happened to you two and why are you late?"

"Ask her! It's her fault."

"It was chibi hokage's fault!"

Gaara said nothing but honestly he didn't want to know. "You both barely made it."

"And I have to fight first... I demand to go last!"

Up in the balcony Sarutobi was chuckling and Hidama was silently thinking to discipline them later but it turned to serious business when he noticed that one of the genins was still missing. He looked up at Raidou for an explanation.

"You haven't found Sasuke yet?" The burned jounin silently shook his head.

"We have a few ANBU teams looking around but, no luck... could Orochimaru have already..." he began but was interrupted.

"If he did then he would have boasted about it," Hidama said firmly. "He wants to destroy Konoha with his own hands so why tell us to keep the exams going if he was gonna take Uchiha before his match?"

"She does have a point." Sarutobi tuned thoughtful but it didn't last long as he heard footsteps and looked up, smiling. "Welcome, Kazekage-dono." The men dressed in similar kage robes only with blue instead of red and the symbol for "kaze" on the hat, but he wore a veil that hid most of his face from view. Behind him were two jounins in sand-colored cloaks with Suna hitachis but they said nothing, only watched. Hidama was resisting the urge to growl, feeling it vibrate in the back of her throat as she glanced at the man sitting in the second seat.

'_I swear if he tries anything...'_

"You must be tired form the journey."

"Not at all," he replied, his voice ever so slightly muffled by the veil as he turned to look at the sandaime. "Good thing it's held here this time, the trip to Suna would have been too much for you, hokage-sama. Maybe its time you decide on a successor...?"

"Haha... onegai don't treat me like an old man... I intend to do this for five more years!" he joked but both Raidou and Hidama did not like what was being implied here. "Well now, let's begin." Slowly getting to his feet he walked up to the railing and smiled as he took a deep breath, hands clasped behind his back.

"First, I would like to thank everyone for coming to the Konoha Chunin Selection exam!! Now we will start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Onegai stay and watch to the end!!" Everyone cheered but the kazekage pointed out something important.

"It would seem one of the participants are missing..." Sarutobi made a slight face but kept it well hidden.

"Alright then, here's the line-up of the matches," Genma said as he showed them the sheet:

Round 1: Shiruba vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Round 2: Gaara vs. Sabaku no Sasori

Round 3: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyūga Neji

Round 4: Momochi Haku vs. Sabaku no Temari

Just as everyone remembered, however there was still one person missing. Naruto frowned from where he was trying to get his sister to stand up. "Hey, Sasuke isn't here and his match against Shiruba is up first, does that mean she wins by default?" Naruto asked.

Genma nodded, the toothpick moving from one corner of his mouth to the other. "If he isn't here soon, then he will be disqualified and forfeit the match to his opponent."

"That's a sorry way to win a fight," the girl growled and let herself be hauled to her feet. "I still demand to go last whether or not that kwaidan shows up!"

"And how will you do that, by fighting yourself?" Neji asked snidely.

"Better than fighting a pansy coward like you," she growled back.

Up in the stands Baki was getting worried as he looked over at Sasori. When the boy had left the hotel room but he didn't return for several long hours. When asked he merely said he had some business to take care of. Was that business Uchiha? But why go after him when he was scheduled to fight Gaara? Was he trying to eliminate the competition?

'_If he killed him, then our plans will be ruined for sure!'_

"Now, before we begin the final test I would you all to take a good look around the arena. While the stage is different the rules are still the same; there are no rules. You fight until one of you is unable to continue, which means either death or surrendering. But if I decide a match is over I will personally step in and stop it, got it?" In one way or another, the genins gave a sign that they understood.

Up in the stands Hinata slowly made her way down the aisles, looking for a place to sit and watch the fights. Her chest still hurt and sometimes she found it difficult to breath; her father had taken her out of the hospital sooner than the doctors would have liked. He didn't want her to become weaker than she already was and forced her to continue her training by sparring with her sister. Now though, she was glad to have escaped the compound, away from the hate. She smiled softly as she saw her teammate Kiba standing next to some empty seats. He looked up and grinned, waving to her.

"Hey Hinata, its free right here!" he shouted.

"O... Okay." She moved slowly and found that Shino was already sitting there, next to the two men from the exams. "S-Shino-kun." He looked up and nodded to her but stood as she carefully moved and sat in her seat, still clutching at her chest.

"... You alright?" he asked emotionlessly.

"H-Hai, I'm alright." But the Aburame knew she was lying. She was far from fine.

Far from the group sat Ino and Sakura, the blonde looking around for the Uchiha. "Where's Sasuke-kun? He's gonna be late!"

"..." Sakura just remained silent but she was getting worried. '_When I went to visit him... did he really leave the hospital? Or, did something happen to him...?'_

Ino looked over at her former best friend and frowned, seeing the worried look on her face. "I know you're worried about Sasuke-kun, but he'll be here. He wouldn't miss this if his life depended on it!"

"..." She smiled and nodded to the girl next to her. "... Yeah."

In the kage stand, the sandaime frowned. Still no word of Sasuke and the match was about to begin. Even down below he could tell Genma was wondering what to do. There were plenty of good candidates for the rank of chunin but he knew everyone was here to see the last of the Uchiha clan fight. He even heard some saying they were here to see the one who called herself "the Shooting Star". He had no idea Shiruba had made a name for herself but still, what to do?

"Where is this fabled Uchiha I heard so much about?" the kazekage asked. Hidama frowned at his condensating tone. Even Sarutobi was getting worried and turned to Raidou.

He leaned down and whispered to him, "We still can't find him and what with Orochimaru around... perhaps it would be better if we disqualified him..."

"..."

"I know I will regret this, but that may not be such a good idea," Hidama spoke up. Sure enough, everyone was getting restless, demanding they begin the match and even going so far as to drag Uchiha Sasuke to the arena by the hair if they had too.

"What's going on?! Hurry up and start the match!!" someone shouted angrily.

"How long are you gonna keep us waiting?!" another demanded.

The Yamanaka girl frowned as she looked at all the yelling people. "What's going on? Is Sasuke-kun even here for his match?" The pinked-haired girl stayed silent next to her.

"What the hell is he thinking? Is he gonna come or not?" Kiba asked himself, the tension making him growl in frustration.

"Confusion said, "The wise do not approach the dangerous." A wise decision, perhaps?" Shino commented.

Naruto looked around, knowing that everyone was getting pissed but he smirked. "Iie... that teme, is defiantly gonna come."

"Really? Then, I'll make a bet with you," Shiruba smirked. "If he doesn't come by the time the matches are all over, then you have to buy me a year's worth of dangos."

"Fine. But if he comes then you owe me a year's worth of ramen dinners, plus the month you promised me before!"

"Deal." The two shook hands, grinning likes idiots. Haku sighed and rubbed at his forehead as Gaara just stared at them.

"... we have no choice," Sarutobi said quietly. "As the rules state, Uchiha Sasuke will be disqualified."

"... Hokage-dono, onegai wait a little longer before making a decision," the yondaime kazekage said, glancing at the old man from the corner of his eye.

"...!"

"I beg your pardon, but anyone who takes punctuality lightly doesn't have what it takes to be a chunin, no matter how good they are," Raidou began to explain to the visiting kage. "Unless there is a good enough reason to convince the lords and shinobi leaders to wait then we should go on without him."

"I see... if that **is** the case, then there is a more than satisfactory reason and Hidama-san has already pointed it out."

"!!"

"!?"

The pale woman narrowed her eyes dangerous but closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Since when, in the history of the exams, has every important figurehead of all the surrounding countries and villages ever come to see the genins fight, regardless of where the exams were being held? None. They are all here because **Sasuke is** **the last of the Uchiha clan**."

"Exactly. We, as the Kaze no Kuni, would also request that Sasori and Gaara be given the opportunity to fight him." Wrong words to say as the woman grew tense.

"Gaara is not apart of that village and hasn't been since I took him away!" she growled/snapped angrily. "You also make it sound as if that gaki can beat my daughter so easily. May I remind you that **all** my children are fighting so there is a chance that boy won't make it to the end."

A wizen hand reached out and grasped her arm, knowing full well she could break him arm. "Hidama, onegai." She stepped back to her position but she refused to relax the least bit. Even Raidou seemed nervous but looked to their leader.

"What should we do?"

'_There is no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but there's no helping it.'_ Knowing that no good would come from this he nodded. "Very well. We will make an exception and have this match later on," he declared.

The burned jounin frowned, not willing to accept it. "Hokage-sama, are you really okay with that?"

"Just inform the examiner."

"... Hai." He vanished only to appear in the arena. Sarutobi finally removed his hand from Hidama's arm and looked over at the other man. "It seems odd that you would push so much for this, kazekage-dono."

"Not at all," he replied with his gaze focused right into the arena. "There's no better opponent than the Uchiha to show off the quality of our village's shinobi to these clients. It's a great opportunity for us."

'_Something does not feel right. It's like this teme knows what the future holds and last I checked, no one has that power.'_ Looking down at Sarutobi she saw that he was unsure as well but gave her the briefest of nods. She returned it and looked ahead.

"Hey! What's up with the match?!"

"Isn't the Uchiha here yet?!"

Zabuza growled, hand itching to wrap around his sword's handle in order to permanently shut these fools up but he wouldn't stain his blade with their worthless blood. He had a sinking feeling that there was something wrong and it was similar to just before the coward Mizukage ordered the Seven Swordsmen disbanded and then hunted down to be killed.

And he didn't like it.

Genma sighed but nodded. "Okay I got it..." Raidou disappeared only to reappear on the kage balcony. Taking a deep breathe he announced what he was told. "Ladies and gentlemen! The contestant for the first match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore, we will push this match back and begin the second one!"

"!!" A huge clatter when up as the audience began talking among themselves, wondering what was going on even the lords and leaders were talking among themselves. But while they were disappointed that they wouldn't see Uchiha and the girl fight first, but at least they would get to see them fight later on.

Asuma frowned as the cigarette hung from his lips. "Just what is that kid doing?"

Ino sighed deeply, a pleased grin on her face. "What a relief! Sasuke-kun won't be disqualified!"

"I actually get to go last!!" Shiruba grinned.

"Just remember the bet, ane," Naruto told her.

"Hai hai hai, I get it already."

"And now for the next match! Gaara vs. Sabaku no Sasori!" The examiner turned to the genins and nodded to the two red-heads. "Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room." The others began walking off save for the siblings and the ones fighting.

"Hey Gaara, be careful," Naruto told his brother. "We want you to come out of this alive."

"..."

"I think what he means is, don't underestimate him. Okay?" Haku said quietly but Gaara nodded. The boys shook his hand and moved to go to the waiting room but the girl remained. Sighing she went up and hugged him tightly, almost refusing to let go.

"Remember what I said and good luck." Kissing his cheek she reluctantly let go. Looking at Sasori she gave him the slightest of nods before running to join her brothers. Once the arena was cleared the two red-heads faced each other. In the stands the audience watched, waiting with halted breathe.

Kiba was nervous, having remembered when he first saw the team from Suna dealing with the team from Ame tried to take their scroll away only to be viciously torn apart by their own teammates. So much blood it had made him and Akamaru sick. Then he saw what had happened to Lee and all by that guy with that same innocent looking face. He treated human lives like--toys!

'_I got a bad feeling about this.'_ Akamaru whined and licked his cheek, getting his attention as he whined softly. "Nani?!" A soft whimper and the young man looked around, finally noticing a man in a hooded cloak standing in the back but he was wearing a porcelain mask that tried to resemble a tiger. '_Why is an ANBU here? Is something going on?'_

"... I am quite jealous of you, Gaara-san."

"..."

"Your sister is very pretty and she loves you very much. She is better than your real sister and brother."

"... What are you saying?" He didn't like the way Sasori smiled; it was the same smile he gave when he explained how he would turn Lee into a puppet for his amusement.

"She will be the sibling I have always wanted."

"!!"

"What is his problem?" Haku asked, frowning deeply. Naruto was resisting the urge to jump in and throttle the guy but Shiruba remained quiet, watching the two intently.

"Now, let the first match begin!!"

"You. Will. Die."

"As you say, Gaara-san."

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, I was tempted to go ahead and write the match between Gaara and Sasori but I'm running out of room for this chapter. Not to mention I haven't figured out how I want to do it just yet. I mean I know what I want to happen but going about it is making it is another matter. I might have to borrow some scenes from the other matches and put it all together.

On another note I am seriously having fun with this. Amazing what listening to 3 Days Grace and VNV Nation does to my creativity. In fact, I'm even tempted to go ahead and draw some fanart for this but one image I have in mind isn't until the entire story is done. So yeah, it's a surprise that only one person knows so far.

I hope everyone liked the bit about the running with the bulls. I wanted to put it in because I really liked it but I changed it around to fit my OC and Haku. It was fun typing it as I kept picturing it in my mind and laughing the entire time. I don't understand how people in Spain can do this every year! Aye so dangerous and terrifying but people do crazy things for that adrenaline rush. So until the next chapter!

Before I forget, I remember telling you all about a website that really helped me out not only with jutsus but the geography, characters, just about everything related to the Naruto universe. Since this hate hates links and I doubt anyone really check the author's profiles I'll put it here. Just when you do remember to remove the spaces. Trust me this site rocks! I just wish I found out about it before The only warning I have to give you all is this site is not only heavy with spoilers but with images as well, so if you have a slow internet connection you might have trouble viewing it but its so worth it.

http / www . leafninja . com / index . php

**_Doton, Yomi Numa_**_:  Earth Style, Swamp of the Underworld_

**_chibi_****_ hokage_**_:  little fire shadow_

**_kaze_**_:  wind_

**_Kaze_****_ no Kuni_**_:  __Land__ of __Wind_

**_Mizukage_**_:  Water Shadow_

**_Ame_**_:  Rain_


	16. First Two Finals

**Author's Notes:** Due to my sheer stupidity all of my stories, RPGs, and webpages as well as some school work on my memory stick is busted.  I am still in the process of seeing if I can find someone to help without charging me 1500.  I am **not** happy.  Also, I have a lot planned for the next several chapters it's just difficult to get it down.  So forgive me for being unable to really describe fight scenes and for taking months to update, I'll try to get better.  Also, I want to thank DarkRavie for staying with me this long.

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

- Let the Finals Begin! -

            "Now, let the first match begin!!"

            "You. Will. Die."

            "As you say, Gaara-san."

            Both young men stared at one another, the tension slowly filling the arena, reaching out to choke the audience yet it was broken when the gourd on Gaara's back shifted, the golden grains swirling before shooting out at his enemy.  Sasori jumped back but he felt the sand tear at his shoulders.  He jumped to the side and spared a glance to notice the sand had formed into shurikens and while they were not like typical weapons they could still do damage.

            "I am impressed, Gaara-san.  I wouldn't have thought to use sand as a weapon," he said calmly from his crouched position.

            Jaded colored eyes narrowed and fists clenched as the sand swirling angrily around his feet, tendrils lashing out at the crouched figure as countless shurikens were hurled repeatedly.  Shiruba was his sister and no one was going to take her away from him, no one was going to disturb his happy family, no one!

            The red-headed puppet master said nothing as he continued to jump and dodge the sand-made weapons.  He knew his life was in danger and given the opportunity his opponent would not hesitate in killing him.  But that was what he wanted.  If he grew anger enough he would lose focus, making it easier to get him in the position that he wanted.  He really had no care for the mission the kazekage had given to them before they left Suna and even less for their leader and team.  He jumped high into the air and reached into his cloak, wrapping his hands around a scroll he was taken by surprise when the sand surged up from the ground and held him tightly but instead of panicking he just smiled.

            "Are you happy that you're about to die?" Gaara growled deeply.

            "Who said I was going to die?" came the reply.  A flash of smoke was seen and the figure of the young man was replaced by that of a large puppet, bigger than the one Lee fought a month ago except this one has a human like torso and head with massive pinchers in place of arms.  Two barbed tails tried striking the sand but its featureless jaw dropped open and issued a high-pitch shriek that sent more a few dozens pair of eardrums to ring badly.  Gaara winced and dropped the large puppet, the sand falling lifelessly as he covered his own ears.  He watched with one eye open as the puppet tried to right itself up, legs and tails failing madly that he didn't notice as Sasori rose from the ground with a kunai gleaming in his hand.  Walking up to him as quietly as he could he pulled back and made to stab him in the back but was surprised when the sand rose up and ensnared his hand, creeping up along his leg and holding him in place.

            "I underestimated you, Gaara-san."  He didn't bother with a reply but crotched lower to the ground which sent the sand to fling him into the puppet who had managed to get up onto its legs but it wordlessly caught him, chattering angrily at him.  "But, do not underestimate me."

            "...  Kill him."  The sand surged forward, a wave of golden grains hopefully to ensnare them but the puppet seemed to move too quickly, the nin from Suna staying safely on his back as they sought to find a way to get closer.  It looked like a mad taste of nature with the elements versus the insects to see who would be king.  The sand seemed to have a limit as the scorpion climbed up the walls, still chittering in that high voice of his.  Genma was even forced back when the sand tried to ensnare him in its deadly grip.  So unless Gaara moved closer and Sasori give up his perch, the match was not going to end anytime soon.

            In the stands Naruto was itching to tell his brother to fight but what good would it do?  _'He has to be planning something, he still has that smirk like nothing's wrong!'_ he argued to himself.  _'C'mon Gaara, you can beat him!'_

            The young puppet master seemed perfectly content from where he was perched.  What no one knew was this time, instead of attaching the chakra strings to his fingers where he could control the puppet he managed to connect them to certain nerve points on his body.  They responded to certain muscle movements but neither of them were moving so they had to move to next plan.

            "Is that all you have to offer, Gaara-san?" he asked but the tone made it seem he was mocking him.

            _'Let me out, boy,'_ the demon growled at the back of his mind.

            _'Iie!  I can beat him!'_

_            'I will make him bleed and beg for mercy.'_

_            'Yamero yo!'_

_            'You are too weak.'_

_            'I can beat him without your help!'_

_            'Weakling!'_

            "Damare damare damare!!" he shouted angrily and loudly, making the audience jump.  So enraged the gourd seemed to fall apart, the large mound of sand swishing around his form angrily, whip-like appendages surging towards the puppet regardless of distance to crush him.  The thing leaped off the wall, using its massive pinchers to knock the sand away but when he was trapped Sasori jumped off to try and escape.  However, the sand quickly wrapped around his leg and began to engulf his body but he smirked and his hands formed into the sign.

            "Kawarimi no Jutsu."  A poof of smoke and in his place was a scroll.  It wouldn't have been anything if it wasn't for a paper bomb sealing it shut just as it sparked.  There was a loud explosion, covering the arena in dust and smoke but as it cleared, the young boy had fallen to his knees, clutching his burnt and bloodied left arm.  The sand released the puppet with a scream but it struggled to reform, to try and crush him.

            Naruto could only stare wide-eyed at his brother who looked more pissed than hurt.  "What the hell just happened?" he asked in disbelief.

            "I-I have no idea," Shiruba whispered, worry evident on her face.

            He didn't know what happened.  All he remembered was grabbing the other genin who substituted a scroll for his body, but then it exploded with more force than a single paper bomb tag, breaking through the Suna no Tate.  The demon inside was angry, demanding blood to be shed and offered to him.  "What... did you do?" he seethed as he tried to contain the beast within him.

            "The scroll was nothing but a hundred paper bombs rolled together.  All I needed to do was ignite one and the rest would follow suit since no one would ever think of doing so," he explained in rather simple terms.  He tilted his head to the side, the ever present smirk still gracing his lips.  His opponent was in pain and the pain was unstable.

            "I surrender."

            Everyone was stunned into silence before exploding into outrage.  They were shouting for him to finish his opponent off yet the damage was done.  Genma proclaimed Gaara the winner and watched as Sasori encircled a scroll around the humanoid scorpion before smearing his blood onto it.  The puppet vanished and the scroll was rolled up.  Nodding to a still angry Gaara he walked out of the arena.

            _'Something about that kid that creeps me out,'_ the jounin thought and made his way to the injured boy.  "Hey you need a medic-"  If it wasn't for his quick reflexes the sand would have taken his head clean off.  The sand wasn't letting anyone near him.

            The pale woman frowned but reached up to the transceiver located around the collar around her throat when she heard static in her ear.  "Hidama here."

            "It's Zabuza.  Gaara's not letting anyone near him and the jounins are getting nervous," he replied.  "What do we do?"

            "Give him a minute.  If he doesn't break out of the haze, send Naruto down there."

            "Last time we tried that he nearly killed the gaki."

            "He won't this time."  _'I hope.'_

            The demon wanted out, still demanding blood but Gaara continued to fight for control, pushing him back and taking control of his body little until he was able to stand on his own two feet.  Taking several deep breathes he felt the sand conform around his body but stayed away from his injured arm.  Shaking his head lightly he transported himself to the stands and into the caring arms of his siblings.

            "Gaara!  You okay?  You want anything?" Naruto immediately asked as he got the other boy to sit down and try to relax.  Haku didn't waste anytime as he went about to try and heal his arm the best he could, using the water in his canteen to sooth the burns before wrapping it up.

            "You had us scared for a minute, panda," Shiruba said soothingly as she stroked his hair, brushing her fingertips along his 'ai' tattoo.  The sand reacted by lashing at her hand, causing a sand burn but she didn't hold it against him.

            "Haku."  The feminine young man paused and touched the transmitter he was wearing.  "How's he doing?"

            "He'll be alright, Zabuza-san.  But I'm worried, he's not saying anything, just keeps staring into space."

            "Keep an eye on him and report any changes.  But don't force him to do anything, no sense trigging anything."

            "Alright."  Looking up at his brother and sister he nodded and they wordlessly nodded back.  There wasn't anything they could do right now except watch over him.

            Making sure he had the okay Genma announced the next match.  "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyūga Neji!"  The audience cheered and with an overly confident smirk Neji walked down into the arena.  Naruto glared angrily at the young man, growling as he remembered how he fought so brutally against his own cousin but forced himself to calm down.  "He's going down," he growled.

            Haku knew what his brother was thinking and reached out to touch his shoulder.  "I want you to promise me something, Naruto.  When you go down to fight, forget what he did to Hinata, forget the fact that he tried to kill her, forget how we struggled to save her, and forget the anger you feel at him."  Those words were like a blow and he opened his mouth to yell at him but the older teen quickly shook his head.  "Right now you want to fight Neji and beat him, to teach him a lesson but you'll end up losing this match.  For all his harshness Hinata still loves him and would not want to see him nearly killed in her name.  Beat him, because you want to win and be able to become a chunin.  Not for vengeance."

            "..."

            "Promise me, Naruto."

            "..."  Blue eyes looked away but without saying anything he teleported into the arena.  Haku went to the railing and sighed sadly.  He looked to his side when he felt an arm loop around his and a head lay on his shoulder.  Shiruba didn't say anything but her presence was enough to sooth his nerves even for a bit.  He linked his hand with hers and watched as Genma said for the match to begin.

            Kiba smirked as he waited for the match to begin.  "This will be good," he smirked.

            "Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly, worried,

            "Against him, Naruto doesn't stand a chance," Ino said with no regard to Sakura who was sitting next to her.  It seemed that no one was having any faith in the young blonde who had spent most of his life traveling with his family.

            "For that kid to get this far, he hasn't had any schooling from what I heard," a jounin known as Kotetsu told his friend.

            "Hai, for guys who got this far on luck... this is the end of the line," Izumo answered.  "That opponent of Naruto's is just too tough, he can't beat the Hyūga."  From his side Hinata gave him a dirty look for even saying there about him.  But at her side her teammate Kiba just smirked.

_            'Well, I thought that at first... you'll pay if you underestimate him.'_

            Down in the arena Naruto was glaring at Neji with so much hate if it was possible the young man would be nothing but a handful of ash but he just smirked as the rage he could see in those brilliant blue eyes.

            "Looks like you have something to say," he smirked.  The blonde just growled softly and held his fist up to him.

            "I told you before... you're definitely going down," he said in a voice laced with anger.

            The pale-eyed boy quietly activated his Byakugan and stared at the blonde boy in front of him.  He knew nothing about the guy, only that he had originally come form this village but left with his mother only to come back with more members that didn't look a thing like one another.  But what he saw in his eyes was something else.

            _'Eyes of a person who totally believes in himself... there's no doubt in him...'  _But he just smirked and moved into a position ready to fight.  "Hehe... that's what makes it worthwhile... it will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality."

            The young genin growled as his lips pulled into a smirk and get ready as well.  "Stop all the blabbering!!  Let's fight!!"

            In the stands Hyūga Hiashi watched his nephew fight along with his younger daughter, Hanabi.  He frowned as he noticed the tension and determination all the way from the arena to his seat.  "There isn't another who received such thick Hyūga blood, so watch closely, Hanabi," he told his daughter.

            "Hai otousan," she answered.

            Both genins continued to stare at one another, as though they were contemplating each other's strengths and thinking back to what they had seen of the other's fighting style during the preliminaries.  Naruto thought back to when he had gone to his mother during a break from training one day to better under his opponent's bloodline.

_            "The Byakugan is one of the most powerful kekkei genkai in Konoha, possibly of all the nations, because of its ability to allow the user to see the internal chakra circulation system in their opponents," she explained to him.  "It also gives them an almost 360° view of their surroundings;  the higher the skill the further the distance which enables them to sense incoming attacks."_

_            "Gaara said that it's similar to pressure points, so if he strikes me I won't be able to attack him?" he asked._

_            "He'll block the flow of charka so even using Kawarii will be difficult."_

            _'Basically, if I get too close he'll press my points and I won't be able to use jutsus,'_ he thought to himself.  _'So I'll have to try and fight from a distance.'_  His hands went through the signs as he went through one of his favorite moves.  "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"  Immediately four copies of himself appeared and as one they pulled kunais from their pouches, ready to fight.

            Sakura smiled from her saw teammate had done.  _'Good thinking, Naruto.'_

            Kotetsu chuckled lightly under his breathe.  "Heh, interesting kid."  Next to him Izumo was very surprised.

            "Kage Bushin is a jounin level jutsu.  For him to be able to use it…"

            "This fight could be good."

            Neji frowned as he recognized the jutsu but even with his gift activated he was having a slight problem.  _'I see… his charka is divided evenly among his clones… it's true that even with the Byakugan I can't figure out which is the real one…'_  Yet he smirked and didn't seem the least bit intimidated.  "But, in the end, there's only one true body."  Naruto just replied by smirking.

            "Stop acting so tough."

            "If you're gonna come, then come…"

            Tenten smirked from her seat.  _'It's useless against Neji's defense.'_

            The blondes waited a moment before surging forward, weapons held tightly in hand but even as they moved together as one they were no match for the older boy's fighting experience and training.  The way he moved was an elegant dance as he jumped and dodged, evading all the strikes.  Jumping over two clones he landed in a crotched position but retaliated by kicking the downed clones, sending them flying back.  The two other clones charged at his unprotected back, kunais ready to strike but he grabbed their wrists and pulling them forward, rammed his elbows into the underside of their jaws but spinning quickly on his heel, then slammed his palms into their chests with a strong burst of charka, sending them flying.  They vanished in poofs of smoke until there was only one left.  Everyone in the audience was shocked at what they had just seen, clearly taken back.  Even Naruto was taken back but he didn't saw anything as he took a brief moment to come up with a plan.  Neji, however, took his silence as a moment of weakness.

            "I heard your wish is become hokage.  That dream, is impossible for one of your status."  More than one person flinched and grew enraged at his accusations.  "Talent is decided at your birth… You can say that everything is decided when a person is born."

            Blue eyes narrowed dangerously, tiny specks of red flickering in the depths.  "Who the hell do you think you are to immediately decide those kinds of things," he growled lowly.

            "Then… are you saying that anyone can be hokage through hard work?  Only a handful of shinobi are chosen for that honor.  Look closer at reality!" he yelled angrily.  "Those that become hokage are born into that destiny.  You don't become it by trying, it is decided by destiny.  People must live in their own unchangeable flow… There, is only one destiny that everyone shares… and it is death…"  At this point his eyes held a sad look that spoke of experiencing said destiny first-hand.

            "…….."  Naruto was silent but the anger was slowly ebbing away.  He still believed in his words but to talk of death being the only destiny everyone shares and to have that sad and pitiful look in his eyes showed he knew noting of real destiny.  But the memory of Neji's fight against Hinata came forth, remembering how he brutally attacked his cousin, insulting her when she was trying to help him, how worried Haku became when her heart stopped, how sad she seemed when she spoke of her family.  His eyes shut tightly, fingers curling tightly as his fists shook but as his eyes opened they were flickering with fire red flecks.

            "I will never give up," he said with a cold and hard tone before summoning a small army of clones and attacked.

--

            At the academy Iruka paused in the middle of his lecture and looked out the window.  He knew the chunin exams were well under way but he couldn't help but worry about Naruto.  The blonde was a lot like him when he was his age but he also knew that it was a good thing that Hidama did take him away when she did.  He was so open and sure he was loud and crude at times he didn't hide it away like he used to.

            _'But his opponent is Neji,'_ he thought to himself as he sighed deeply.  _'Be careful Naruto, onegai.'_

            Konohamaru noticed that his teacher wasn't paying attention and leaned over to whisper to his friends Udon and Moegi.  "Hey!  Iruka-sensei isn't paying attention.  Let's go skip the rest of class!" he grinned at them, thinking he had gotten away.

            The scarred chunin whirled and leveled a glare at his students.  "I heard that, Konohamaru!  Just for that, everyone put your stuff away and pull out a clean piece of paper.  Its time for a pop quiz and you can all thank you classmate!"  The whole class groaned and a few pelted the "honorable grandson" with paper balls and flying pencils.

--

            Neji seemed to dance as he ran through the army of blonde, blue-eyed boys dressed in bright orange, striking them one by one when they tried to attack him but his target was clear to him.  _'I know where he true body is,'_ he thought to himself as he moved faster and finally broke through, heading straight for one boy that was standing a bit away, a surprised look on his face.  Dodging a strike he skidded to a halt and jabbed his first two fingers into a certain opening in the other boy's charka network with the right amount of pressure.  He smirked at the pained sound that escaped his lips and the clones vanished one by one.

            "H-How…?" he asked, gasping for air.

            "You feared having your points pressed and so thought to stay back while your clones did all the fighting, but that was your mistake," he answered.  "But you seemed to have forgotten, my Byakugan sees everything around me."  He pulled back and watched as his opponent doubled out and choked out a mouthful of blood.  "And that is why you will lose."

            "Naruto!!" Haku said worriedly where Shiruba gripped his hand tightly.

            "It's over…" Kotetsu smirked.

            Naruto struggled to breathe, clutching the area where he had been jabbed but gave a growl/chuckle.  "You sound like a broken record, pal…"

            "!!"

            "If you don't shut up," he lifted his head and smirked, revealing sharp canines with blood dripping down his jaw;  "I'm gonna tear your tongue out."  And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

            "A bunshin?!"  He looked around and watched as two suddenly appeared and charged at him, fists raised high.

            "Yeah!!  Go Naruto!!" Kiba howled out to him.

            "I don't believe it!"

_            'How did he know what I was going to do?!'_

            "Prepare to lose, pal!!"

_            'Neji…!!'_

            He saw the fists coming but smirked and suddenly seemed to invisibly surround her body in charka that "caught" the fists.  "Hakkeshou Kaiten!!"  Spinning rapidly in place like a human top the charka spread and sent the two blondes to go flying and skidding away from him.  One of them vanished in smoke and the other grunted when he finally gave to a stop.  When Neji stopped spinning there was a small crater with him in the dead center.  He didn't seem the least bit dizzy.  Naruto, on the other hand, was not pleased.

            "N-Nani…!?"

            He looked up with a superior smug gracing his pale lips.  "You seriously though… you had won?" he taunted.

            _'How can it be…?'_ Hiashi asked, a frown marring his otherwise stoic features.

            Sakura and Ino were both shocked as well.  ""What the?!"

            "Naruto's punch should have connected!!"

            Hinata coughed softly into her hand, silent worry in her eyes.  _'That was…'_

_            '… Kaiten… the Heavenly Spin…'_

            Tenten laughed to herself, immensely proud of her teammate.  _'Hehe… that's Neji's defense… Thanks to his Byakugan he can see all around himself and sense all of is opponent's attacks.  Only then will his defense system kick in!'_

            Had anyone taken a closer look they would have noticed that the young Hyūga had released a large amount of charka right before the fists managed to touch him but what no one would have noticed was that he had released the charka via his openings throughout his own body.  He then began to spin his body like a toy and used the charka to blast the attacks away from his body.  The different from a jounin and a Hyūga using this attack would have been that jounins could only release and control charka openings from his hand or even leg while it was doing the technique but for the Hyūga clan who have mastered the taijutsu Jūken Ryū, they are able to release charka from their entire body and knock away any physical attack from touching them.  However, this technique was highly secretive and only taught to very selective members even among the clan.

            Hanabi was more than shocked as she recognized only one person who used that jutsu.  "Otousan, that's your…"

            "Kaiten is the Hyūga Main Family's special technique that is only passed down to the heirs of the Hyūga house," he explained but he refused to let on to the fact that he was very surprised--and worried.  _'To master it on his own… he truly has earned the title of the Hyūga genius.'_

            Uzumaki grunted as he forced himself to stand, dragging his sleeve over his mouth to clean up the blood from earlier.  "Damn," he hissed.  He didn't expect anything like that but he couldn't lose.  Not to some stuck up brat who constantly preached about destiny and all that cramp that he didn't believe in.

            "It's over…"  Pale, nearly colorless eyes slide close at this.  "You are within my Hakke."  Through his eyes he saw how his opponent was within his divination field of attack.  Slowly he moved his body into the battle ready stance that caused his uncle to blanch.  "Jūken Ryū,Hakke Rokujuuyonshou."

_            'That stance… it can't be…'_

            A powerful surge of charka and moving so quickly he seemed like a blur he struck.  "Hakke 2 Palms!"

            "Guh!!"

            "4 Hands!  Eight Hands!!"

            "Gua!!"

            "16 Hands!!  32 Hands!!  64 Hands!!"

            It would be hard to describe what everyone saw during that fight but the ferocity that he delivered in his strikes seemed like nothing but the same could not be said for the young blonde.  A total of 126 strikes hit him in such rapid succession he barely had time to cry out in pain at having all 64 tenketsu forcefully closed.  Of that moment, all of his charka was now locked away.

            **"Guh!!"**  He grunted as he fell backwards, tumbling head over heels until he finally came to a stop.  In the stands his teammates, friends, and family watched in horror and disbelief.  The look on Genma's face showed that he thought this match was over and was disappointed.  Hiashi was, impressed.

_            'Such natural talent… for the brilliant blood of the Hyūga to be flowing within a child that cannot become an heir… Hizashi…'_

            Neji slowly straightened as he watched his opponent wither on the ground before him.  "I have hit all the charka openings on your body, you can no longer stand."  Naruto couldn't say anything except groan in pain as he forced his body to roll onto his knees but it was too painful.  "Is it painful?  Stay on our knees before a power you cannot change and realize your worthlessness.  Having dreams come true through hard work… is an illusion."

            "…….."

            Hinata couldn't hold it back anymore and doubled over, coughing hard into her hand.  Next to her Kiba asked if she was alright but she couldn't answer him.  The coughing hut as it rocked her body into painful spasms.

            "… He can't lose… Naruto-kun, can't lose… this is just a nightmare!!" Shiruba cried as she dropped to her knees, hitting her head as she yelled at herself to wake up.  Haku was frozen where he stood but he was inwardly begging him to get up.  Even Zabuza and Hidama were quelling the urge to help him and skin the brat on the spot.

            His body was in so much pain it hurt to blink much less try and stand or even breathe.  He could hear his sister crying out and tried to get up but it just hurt so much.  _'Damn it…'_  Memories of Lee and Hinata's bleeding forms after their matches.  _'Damn it…'_  Much to the shock of everyone, he ignored the pain and pushed his body to stand.

            The Hyūga was shocked.  "Impossible…!"

            The young heiress couldn't hold back and doubled over in a violent coughing fit, blood spraying from her mouth and into her hand.  Her teammates Kiba and Shino stared in horror as she couldn't to cough loudly, the two jounins watching in disbelief.

            "I knew it!  You haven't healed from you fight!" the Inuzuka nearly shouted as Shino made sure she didn't fall out of her seat.  "She needs a doctor!"

            "I'll take a look."  An ANBU stood in the isle, wearing a black cloak with a hood pulled over his head and a white cat mask with back markings.  Both boys looked up at him but he reached over and lifted Hinata into his arms.  Both her teammates followed as he walked away from the audience and into a hall out to the side.

            In the arena, Uzumaki Naruto managed to stand on his feet and although he was clearly in pain he refused to back down.  "I told you… I'm not giving up," he seethed angrily.

            "Quit already… continuing won't change anything. I have no grudge against you."

            "That may be… but I have one against you."

            "…….. What do you mean?"

            "For someone who says he's so strong you are weak!" he growled angrily.  "You abused Hinata-chan, the only member of your family that cares about you like she's your worse enemy.  You insult her, beat her up, humiliate her with no remorse!  Bad enough her own damn father belittles her just because she's not a ruthless killer and her younger sister doesn't so much as talk to her, and you, her own cousin, has tried to kill her in front of the whole fucking village!!"  He paused and panted for breathe, eyes flickering from blue to red to mach his growing rage.  "She is a wonderful girl and I can see how happy she is with my brother, how she glows and looks so pretty!  Main family… Branch family… I know something bad happened and I don't want to know but you people are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites.  You're so busy putting each other down… the Hyūga clan is nothing but a bunch of pathetic losers yourselves.  Pieces of shit like you all… **I will never forgive!!**"

            Basically  Naruto just verbally slapped everyone in the face and he had no regret in it.  In fact, there were quite a few people who were actually nodding in agreement!  The animosity in such a powerful family had been going on for much too long and it was about time for someone to say something about it.  Neji was shocked still and didn't know what to do.  Sure he was sorely pissed at being verbally attacked but a tiny part of his rational thinking as agreeing with everything.  But he broke out of and attacked with a fast and powerful open-palm strike to the chest, throwing him back.

            **"You could never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never get rid of!!"** he shouted angrily, startling even himself.

            Hidama was emotionless but she kept her eyes solely on her son.  _'You're wrong, Hyūga.  My kit knows more about a being branded a symbol more than you can ever know.  Even though I saved him from a decade of hurtful loneliness and wrongful hatred he still can't escape his brand but unlike you, he's accepted it.'_

            He just pulled himself to his feet, holding his chest tightly and looked at him with slightly dazed eyes and blood pulling from his mouth.  "You're wrong…" he wheezed.  "I know exactly… what it feels like… to be branded, as something I didn't have a say in… but you know what?"  He smirked.  "I don't care… and that's what will make you lose."

            "!!"

            "It doesn't matter how much your life sucks because there will always be someone with a worse life than yours, so get over it."

            Meanwhile, the ABNU's hand continued to glow rightly with healing charka and under the worried/watchful gaze of her teammates Hinata's face relaxed and resumed its normal coloring.  Kiba sighed in relief and even Shino relaxed when she saw she was no longer in danger.  Now, she was sleeping peacefully.

            She'll be alright now… but she won't be able to watch the rest of the matches," he told them quietly.  Already warning bells were going off in their head but they were no slow to react.  Moving quickly the ABU stroke the two boys and puppy with his still glowing hands and struck them with his still glowing hands.  There didn't give a warning as they collapsed to the floor in a deep sleep.  After a while the charka died out and the ABNU pulled them into the shadow of the hall before leaving them alone.

            Neji was sill fuming and it was taking all he had not to attack and kill him in a blind rage.  "How can you continue to fight with all your charka openings closed?  You have lost and destiny has written it so," he said in a tight voice.  Sadly Naruto couldn't in fact, feel even a drop of his natural charka left.  It was just like during training-

            His eyes widen.  This was just like that month, only this time his own natural charka had been locked away but unlike his arrogant opponent, he had two charka sources.  He shut his eyes tightly and called out to the only being to help him right now.

_            'Onegai Kyūbi-sama… give me your power… '_

            "... Examiner, if you don't stop the match right now I will kill him," he said with such cold hatred.

            "Pft..."

            Tanned hands clasped each other tightly, concentrating.  _'I can't lose this match!!'_

            "It's useless.  All your openings have been pressed.  You have lost."

            A cruel smirk and an air of superior arrogance crossed his face.  "Let me asked you one thing before I defeat you… why do you deny destiny so much?"

            "Because…"  Eyes opened and glared at him with such intense determination.  "… I'm branded with a symbol I can never escape from, even in death.  But unlike you, I know destiny is never carved in stone--or in blood of the innocent."

            "!!"

**            "Haaaaaaaaa!!"**  Must to the disbelief of everyone watching, an aura of fire red charka slowly enveloped his body, growing little b little s it whipped around his body.  One by one every bruise and wound healed under there was nothing but flawless skin left in its place.  From where he stood, Zabuza's lips twitched as he recognize the pressure.

            _'Looks like he finally made a powerful ally,'_ he thought to himself.  Hidama was thinking along the same lines but she was worried.

_            'Don't lose control, Naruto... you can do this.'_

            Neji's eyes almost bulged free from his skull as his Byakugan saw his points being opened one by one.  _'Im-Impossible... charka is flowing out... what's going on...? Who...'_  H saw what looked the image of a huge fox-like creature that looked directly into his eyes and released a torrent of killing intent solely at him, making him heart freeze in his chest and take a step back.  What was that power he felt just right now?

            Hiashi frowned, knowing only one place this charka could have come from.  _'It can't be... This charka...' _ Even the two jounins, Izumo and Kotetsu, were shocked at this new development..  The kazekage's eyes widened as he noticed the increase in charka of the young boy and Sarutobi couldn't help but worry.

_            'The feeling of this charka... this is definitely that of Kyūbi no Kitsune... he learned to control it...?'_

            Very thing tendrils of charka could be seen but to Neji, all he could see was the charka taking form of the same beast now standing above the boy, nine tails lashing the air and fangs bared to tear him to bloody ribbons.  Naruto didn't flinch or even notice the beast created from this powerful charka as his eyes opened, the deep blue depths holding clips of blood red.

**            "Here I come!!"**

            "Uh-!!"

            Everyone watched with eyes wide and mouths gapped open at the sight of the boy they didn't see any hope of winning disappear from his position only to reappear in the air above the Hyūga prodigy.  Reaching into his pouch he unleashed a hand full of shurikens.  None of them made a mark as Neji quickly performed the Kaiten, catching each and every one before sending them after its owner but he was moving much too fast to be seen much less caught;  this match was far from over.  Little did Naruto realize this was similar to the time when the genin tried to kill his foster father-figure during the mission gone wrong.  The difference was his time he was in control of the situation and he was using this demonic charka to his advantage.  Kunais in hand they charged repeatedly at one another, charka clashing in a fierce fight of power.  The fight had now come to a close combat match but as it fought along there was a large explosion and everyone was temporarily blinded.  As the smoke and dust cleared, two deep craters were in the middle of a much larger crater and Genma, was at a loss.

            "... H-Haku-kun... who won?" Shiruba asked softly.

            "..."  He could only shake his head, a loss for words.  Who did win?

            A rumble and a hand tried to pull their body out--only to reveal Neji.  Coughing and staggering he walked to the other crater where a knocked-out Naruto lay in the bottom, barely breathing.  The silver-haired girl choked out a sob at the state her brother was in.

            He struggled to walk over to the crater, breathing hard and finding nearly no charka left but he had won.  "... I have no idea where you got that charka from, but thanks to the Kaiten I was able to push back not only your weapons but your charka as well... in the end, destiny was correct in proclaiming me the winner..." he panted, still smirking but he was thrown back when he saw the rumble shift beneath his feet a moment too late and watched as his defeated opponent burst through the ground and punch him beneath the jaw hard enough for his teeth to crack and blood to spurt out.  He landed on his back with a painful slam and found what was left of his strength gone.

            "...My body... but how?"  He was able to turn his head to the side and watched as the body he had thought to be Naruto vanished.  It had just been a clone.  He had--lost.

            Genma smirked as he noticed the hole the blonde had burst from and the fact that his nails were broken and his fingertips were bleeding, realizing the kid had made a tunnel at the last second and was just biding his time.  _'Even when injured, to believe in victory and think ahead... the power to believe in yourself... that becomes the power to change destiny.'_  He chuckled lightly under his breathe.  _'He understands that... and it comes naturally to him...'_

            Naruto panted for air, ignoring the sting of his wounds as he looked down at Neji.  All the rage was gone and he felt so incredibly tired.  Around him he could hear everyone scream for him to kill the boy but he ignored them all and caught his eyes.  "... I never cared about destiny or faith or anything like that... all I believed, was in my family... we're all branded with a  symbol and so many people hate us for different reasons..."  He winced when he walked a few steps and continued to look down at him.  "When I become hokage...I'll change the Hyūga tradition of hatred."

            "...!"

            "That's a promise of a lifetime."

            "Heh... winner, Uzumaki Naruto!!"  The crowd exploded into cheers as everyone began clapping and shouting down encouragement to one rather startled genin.

            "That was incredible!!"

            "That as great!!"

            Great fight, shrimp!!"

            He blinked as he looked around and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  He still wasn't so used to such large amounts of praise from strangers but it still felt good.  He managed to catch the eyes of his parents and waved.  Though they didn't wave back he knew they were very proud of him.

            "Naruto!!"

            "Huh-"  He was nearly tackled to the ground as Shiruba charged up towards him and hugged him so tightly he gasped in pain.  "Shiruba-ane..."

            "You jerk!!"  She pulled back and hit him hard in the shoulder, tears streaming down her face.  "I thought I was gonna lose you, baka!!"  Her eyes were so red from crying she hugged him tightly once more. Sobbing into the collar of his coat.  In the stands Haku smiled softly, glad they were alright.

            Sakura smiled as she looked down at him.  She could hear other kuniochi praise him and even say how cute he was.  _'He keeps getting stronger each time he fights... I'm--kind of... jealous of you...'_

            Ino blinked and looked over at her best friend.  'What's wrong, Sakura?"

            "Huh?  Oh, nothing."  But she refused to stop smiling.

            "Whoa!!  He won!!"  This was possible one of the few times Nara Shikamaru had ever been so surprised in his young--and lazy--life.  Seriously?  I thought he was a lazy-ass type like me!!"  He sighed and leaned over with his elbows on his knees.  "There's no way I can beat him now..."

            "To pull out the nine-tails charka without losing himself..." Kurenai breathed.

            Asuma just nodded.  "Hai... most of Konoha here are surprised."

            _'To be able to use the kitsune's power and control it in such a stable state... when did he learn...'_  The hokage looked up at the pale woman standing next to him.  "Hidama."  She didn't say anything but gave the briefest of nods.  He just returned the gesture and sat back.

            Down below Neji was still kicking himself for losing to such a fool and even though he knew the medics ere coming he just wanted to die

             "Even a captured bird... If it's lever enough, will try to open the cage with its beak."

            He looked over at Genma as he paused and looked over at him from the corner of his eye.

            "Never giving up its desire to freely fly in the sky."

            "..."  He didn't say anything as the medics arrived and loaded him onto the stretcher before taking him to the med bay to be taken care of.  Naruto and Shiruba both made it up to the stands where Haku congratulated his brother but Gaara... still refused to say anything.  He sighed and looked up as the screen revealed the next match...

**Author's Notes:  **I know, it has taken me a long time to get this up but I am very happy that this is done.  Its taken a while and I've been racking my brain through this and how to describe the fighting but yeah, I know a lot of it doesn't make sense but please wait as it shall be revealed in due time.  I don't know when the next match will be posted but seriously, answer this question.  Who should win in the next match:  Haku or Temari?

**_Kugutsu_****_:_**_  Puppetry_

**_Yamero_****_ yo!:_**_  Shut up!_

**_Damare_****_ damare damare!!:  _**_Shut up shut up shut up!!_

**_Suna_****_ no Tate_**_:  Shield of Sand_

**_Hakkeshou Kaiten:_**_  Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin_

**_Kaiten_****_:_**_  Heavenly Spin_

**_Jūken Ryū,_****_Hakke Rokujūyonshou:_**_  Gentle Fist Style, Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_


	17. Ice, Wind and Chakra

**Author's Notes:**  I tell ya, sometimes I wonder why I bother to write battle scenes but I guess I'm learning.  This chapter was bugging me but thanks to DarkRavie she really helped me out and made me really think about it:

In Family Ties, I think Haku would win against Temari. Haku has more of an arsenal of Jutsu can combat skills than Temari. Temari never really learn any Taijutsu or other stuff besides her wind jutsu and for that she seems to only use fans. Without her fan can she really fight?

I have to totally agree 'cuz she's so much like Tenten with nothing but weapon scrolls so that ended up becoming her downfall.  So this chapter is dedicated to DarkRavie :-)

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

- Ice, Wind and Chakra -

            He sighed and looked up as the screen revealed the next match... Momochi Haku vs. Sabaku no Temari.

            Temari looked over at the girly-looking boy and smirked.  Without being promoted she swung her large fan around herself, issuing a powerful gust and wind then used her fan to glide into the arena.  This caused some of the audience to awe at her skill but Genma was not impressed.  Granted the hard girl was just showing off what she could do.

            _'There's a time for bragging and a time for fighting,' _he thought to himself and looked up at the dark haired boy.

            Truth be told the young man was so tempted to give up and give the match to the blonde... But did he really want to?  He had no wish to climb up the shinobi ladder like Naruto, he could be happy where he was now but to make it even to a chunin level, well there was a lot to be had with such a position alone and while most weren't aware of it, he was.  Maybe he could become a teacher like Iruka-jikei.  Making sure his own weapons were ready he smiled at his siblings and jumped over the railing, into the arena.  Sure he could have made a flashy entrance but he wanted to conserve all his strength and chakra for the battle at hand.  Quietly he made his way towards the center, giving a polite nod to Genma and his opponent.  Temari took one look at this Haku person and like all those that met him before, was trying to figure out if he was a boy or a girl.

            Ino could only stare at the two below, ready to start the next match.  "Who's that's girl?"  _'And why is she prettier than me?'_  Was it another battle of kuniochis?

            "That's a boy," Sakura mumbled, a bit apprehensive about the pretty boy.

            "He's a boy?!"  People sitting around the pale blonde flinched when she shrieked.  But a rather husky genin chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs towards their row.

            "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked.

            "Huh?"  She blinked and felt a small sweatdrop run down the side of her head.  "What's with you... your stomach's alright already?"  Chouji continued to eat his chips. Sitting in the vacant seat next to her.  He looked at the arena, the screen, then back at the arena.

            "Did Sasuke's match already happen?" he asked between chips.

            "..."

            "Oh!"  Ino quickly motioned for him to keep quiet about the Uchiha but it was too late.  Sakura looked like a black cloud was hovering around her head, depressing her mood even more as she mumbled to herself.

            Back in the arena the two genins continued to stare at each other, but it would seem that Temari may have had the edge in this round for the simple fact of she knew what Haku was capable of.  Since that lazy-ass forfeited the match to her in the preliminaries this kid had no idea what to expect from her.  She smirked and lifted her fan up to rest over her shoulder.

            "You should give up;  I already know all your moves," she taunted.  When her opponent didn't answer she frowned and continued to badger her.  "Didn't you hear me?  There's no way you can win this fight.  Or do you want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone here?"

            "..."

            "You're nothing but a weak little girl, no better than those two princess-wannabes in the preliminaries!  I'm talking to you so say something!!" she shouted, growing more frustrated at the silence.  Even Genma was wondering if the kid could hear her.

            Haku just sighed and reached up to rub at his forehead for two fingers.  "First, I can hear you perfectly well so there's no need to bellow like a bull in heat," he began.  It was interesting to see the blonde from Suna turn red from the comment;  even the referee stifled a laugh at that.  "Second, I am a boy and not a girl.  I'm getting tired of having to constantly tell everyone."  He allowed his hand to fall and looked at her calmly, seeing the look of shock replace the anger.  "Third, in case you haven't noticed but Shiranui-san has yet to begin the match."

            Now for the girl it sounded to her that this feminine boy was mocking her and once more her face turned red in anger.  "I'm gonna make you apologize to me!!" she yelled and charged right at him, ready to use her fan as a club.

            "Hey!  I didn't start the match yet!!" Genma shouted but it was too late.

            Haku knew it was no use trying to reason with her and began to think of a plan so he didn't get crushed under foot.  Quickly reaching into his weapons pouch he pulled a kunai and several senbons, quickly dancing out of the way just in time for the closed fan to strike the area he was standing in.  A combination of the girl's brute strength and the heavy weight of the fan could have possibly killed him had he not moved but at least he knew a little bit more that he didn't before.

            _'She reminds me a lot of Zabuza-san, except she's wild and reckless like the wind,'_ he thought to himself.  She looked surprised that he wasn't a bloody smear under her fan and was, instead, standing behind her.  "Win or lose, I joined this tournament for my siblings.  We needed a team of three to enter but even though I could have quit during the preliminaries I continued so I could learn of my own weaknesses.  What is your reason for joining the chunin exams?"

            "None of your business.  So fight me!"

            "I see... one final question."

            "Hurry up already!"

            "... Do you have any precious people?  Those you would die to protect?"

            She frowned at him.  "What kind of question is that?!"

            "I know that Gaara-kun is your younger brother yet he has not mentioned you once.  I have also seen the looks you and your brother have cast at him, a look of regret, sadness, and fear."

            "Damare."

            "Ever since you arrived in Konoha and learned that Gaara was here you looked at him with so much fear.  Your family drove him to the brink of insanity yet you come crawling to him asking for forgiveness.  What gives you that right?"

            "I said yamero yo!!" she screamed and took a wild swing with the fan.  A powerful tornado suddenly appeared and raced at him before crashing into the trees near the edge of the arena.  "You don't know anything about us!  He's a monster, he's killed more people than I can count, how can you act so calm around him when he could kill you any second?!" she screamed angrily.

            In the stands both Kankuro and Baki were frowning.  She was losing herself to her emotions and wasn't thinking straight.  With each wind she released she was using more and more of her chakra.  At this rate she was going to wear herself out and then what?  The plan could not fail!

            Haku bore some of the damage, his clothes tore and his hair loose around his shoulders where it had been knocked out of its tie.  None of her rants were the answer he was looking for but his dislike for her grew into hatred.  Both her and the puppet master turned their back on the young boy when he needed them the most.

            "I will never forgive someone who turns their back on their family," he said coldly.  With as little movement as possible, he hurled the kunai as hard as he could.  As expected it was deflected but it was a simple distraction.  Charging forward he moved to strike her but was forced back when she retaliated with the fan.  Bending over backwards it sailed over him and balancing back on his hand he lashed out with his foot, catching her in the shin so her center of balance was off but quickly danced back before he could be struck.  Unfortunately he was caught off guard.

            "Ninjutsu:  Kamaitachi!!"  What looked like a tornado began to form and rapidly head right for the young man.  Haku's eyes widen and tried to move but it was too late.  He cried out in pain as he was enveloped and lifted into the air, the wind slowly cutting into his.  Temari smirked, proud that her signature move had finally captured him.  Now he would pay for insulting her like that!  As it died out she watched as he began to fall but before his body hit the ground he turned into water.  It had been a Mizu Bushin.  "Where are you?!" she demanded angrily, holding her fan out, ready to attack once more.  He was no where to be found.

            Haku tried to calm his breathing, making as little noise as possible as he did a quick run through of his injuries he had sustained.  _'I'm no good when it comes to physical strength but I have to think.  With that fan she utilizes Fūton jutsus only... but even closed it can be used as a weapon, such as a club,'_ he thought to himself as he tied his hair into a simple ponytail.

            She was furious!  Where did that--gaki go?!  Snarling she opened her fan to reveal all three purple moons and swung it as hard as she could, pushing all her chakra into the wind as it began to build.  "Come out and fight me!!" she shouted for all to hear.  "Show your face!!"  The wind kicked up so much dirt and such, throwing in the faces of the audience that many were forced to throw their arms over their faces.  It didn't last long but it did take a while to have it settle.  The kuniochi was panting heavily but there was still no sign of the willowy teen.  Where the hell had he gone-

            A sudden and sharp prick to behind her knees caused her to drop gracelessly to the ground, unable to stand no matter how hard she tried.  She looked around but there was still no sign of him!  A very faint whistling sound and she dragged her weapon to her side just in time to block the needles heading for her.  Temporarily safe she reached and removed two slender senbons that had struck her.  Even as she threw them away she still found it difficult to get to her feet.

            "How did he do that?" she asked herself.  She froze when she heard her brother shout a warning to her.

            "Temari, look out!!"  She looked up in time to see a hundred or so needles coming at her from above.  Cursing under her breathe she brought her fan out and issued a strong gust of wind, focusing her chakra into it so it created a sort of wind shield around her.  Granted it was a first for her and it wasn't perfect, but it did the jump as the senbons were deflected.  Some even headed for Genma's location but he easily dodged them.  The downside to such a risqué move was it used too much control though most had been wasted.  She released it and smirked but there was still no sign of the boy, so how had he managed it?

            Truth be told the young Momochi boy was still in the arena--several feet underground.  He had used the tunnel Naruto had made during his round to his advantage and was he ever glad for it.  The needles had been the hard part and it had been mostly luck yet it had worked.  Taking a deep breathe he released it slowly, leaning his head back.  What to do?  He still had his canteen of water but he wasn't sure if it could be enough.  To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could win.  He still had a few senbons and a kunai left but what else?  She knew what he was capable of but--he blinked when an idea came to mind.  But it was a one time trick and if he failed...

            _'I can't think about that, just do the best I can and hope I survive.'_  He looked out of the hole when he didn't sense any more Fūton based jutsus.  _'Now or never.'_

            The jounin carefully looked around while keeping an eye on the girl.  While many looked to brute force as a way to win he didn't.  A ninja needed more than strength and a focus mind with an above average intelligence to overcome just about any opponent.  She was none of that as the boy pushed all the right buttons, making her not only lose focus but control.  She didn't even care as more than one attack tried to do him in.  He frowned though when he realized that if the boy didn't make himself know soon he would have to give the match to the girl.

            _'C'mon kid, do something or you're gonna lose,'_ he thought to himself.

            Temari was so upset she didn't realize she was crying until she felt her nose begin to get stuffed up.  How did he do that thing with the needles?  Why wasn't she winning?  Why did Gaara continue to hate them for so long?  "D-Damn you..." she sobbed to herself.  She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, letting the fan hit the ground though she kept a loose grip on it.  She didn't never noticed the temperature slowly dropping around her;  taking a shaky breathe she released it but blinked when she was able to see her breath.  "Huh...?"  Her body began to shiver;  it was getting colder but how could that be?  The sun was still out and it was the middle of summer!

            The temperature slowly continued to drop as Haku pulled himself out of the tunnel, holding several needles between his fingers.  He didn't seem the least bit phased by the cold air as he popped the lid of his canteen open.  The very quiet sound caused Temari to whirl and lash at his with her fan.  He took the bunt of the attack as it struck his chest but tossed every bit of water out, soaking the canvas of the massive fan.  He could feel a bruise begin to develop yet didn't bat an eye as she ignored the water and chilly weather.

            "Is that all?" she scoffed, ignoring the goose bumps forming along her skin.  "It's gonna take more than water to beat me!  I am... the wind!!" she shouted, lifting her fan behind her, ready to swing.  Haku quickly went through the sings yet didn't move as she swung the fan.

            **_Riiipp!!_**  The durable fabric that made up the weapon tore and hit the ground.  Temari stared at her beloved weapon, eyes wide and in total disbelief.  To her it looked like the fabric had frozen and when she made to use Kamaitachi it couldn't take the pressure and tore, like flimsy rice paper.  It was ruined.  But she could see use the frame-

            Several slender senbons were aimed at the main arteries that ran just under the skin of her throat, the points sharp enough to do serious damage if she moved.  Haku said nothing as he gazed into her eyes, warning her not to move and promising certain death if she even tried to attack him.  Truth be told his attack had been a very risky gamble and yet she didn't even bother to dodge the water thrown on her.  Neither of them said anything but Shiranuididn't waste anytime on proclaiming the winner.

            "Momochi Haku is the winner!!"  Genma quickly sighed as the boy pulled back, smirking ever so lightly.  That, was an interesting match.  The kid was physical out-numbered but to use the tunnel as a hiding place and carefully plan out his attack, well he saw a future for him as a chunin.

            Naruto grinned and as soon as his brother was up in the stands, grasped his hand.  "You had me worried for a sec, Haku."  He was greeted by a sincere smile.

            "So was I.  It was thanks to you that I was able to win the way I did."  Shiruba didn't say anything but hugged him tightly.  This worried her brother though;  she was never quiet yet they didn't want to say anything and just let her be.

            Up in the arena Hidama was very proud of the boy and she knew Zabuza was as well.  Sarutobi was also impressed at what he dad seen.  More than one person was talking about the skills the boy had, how he had used the advantage of the field and not only trick his opponent into exhausting herself but to also take away the one thing that she seemed to overuse.  Izumo and Kotetsu were also talking about how his abilities, saying how he could make a prime candidate to become a chunin.  Baki watched as his student dragged her feet to the stairs, looking lost and dejected.  He sighed deeply and knew that he had failed as a teacher to both her, and even Kankuro.

            Outside the arena, the two guarding the gate looked up and were more than surprised at the twp people making their way towards them.  "Oh!  You are..."  The man just nodded and the two jounins returned the gestured and stepped to the side, opening the doors for them.  "We're glad you two are here.  Onegai, hurry into the arena."

            Lee gave a one-hand salute, a small smile on his lips.  "**Hai!!**"

            "**Ok!!**"  Gai gave one of his famous grins and took a rather ridiculous pose with arms outstretched and one of his legs bent at the knee.  "Let's go Lee!"

            "Oh!!  Hai!!"

            "The first three rounds have been completed.  Only the Shiruba vs. Sasuke match remains to be fought."

            "!!"  He had thought that matched with the Uchiha had been first, had something happened?  But the match with the Hyūga...  "Then Naruto-kun and Neji's match...?" he asked softly.

            The jounin gave a very light chuckle under his breathe as he thought back.  "That, was an interesting match.  It seems that the Hyūga actually lost."

            Both student and teacher expressed their shock at such an announcement.  Hyūga Neji lost??  _'Naruto-kun won against Neji...?'_

            Gai noticed how the still injured boy seemed, disappointed.  He still wanted to fight against his teammate but it appears that the match had been taken from him.  Before he could say anything though he noticed a small smile play on his lips.  It wasn't a look of disappoint, it was one of a job well-done.  He soon found himself mirroring the expression.

            _'What a guy you are... really...'  _The two entered the arena as they were trying to find a pair of seats they heard the uproar of people demanding for the final match to begin.  They were demanding that the Uchiha be shone or even go so far as to drag him here by the hair.  Even in their boxed seats Sarutobi and the kazekage were finding it difficult to block out the growing noise.

            Hidama could feel a tick growing with each new yell.  Gods she wanted to slit everyone's throat or cut out their tongues!  She almost missed the beep from her transmitter and held her hands up to cover her ear and touch the tiny radio hidden in her collar.  "Restraining yourself?" she asked.

            "Just barely," Zabuza grunted, feeling a vein pulse as his anger was steadily growing past its normal limit.  "Any word on the gaki?"

            "Iie--wait."  She noticed Raidou leaning over Sarutobi's shoulder, whispering to him.  She frowned as she tried reading their lips but the old man nodded his head.  She blinked when she felt a sudden change in the wind and sighed deeply through her nose.  "Tell Shiruba to get ready."

            A snort was heard through the tiny receiver.  "About damn time."  He took a moment to change the frequency then sent a message to Haku to pass it along.  _'I got a bad feeling though.'_

            In the arena a loan leaf drifted by Genma face but as he silently followed it with his eyes more and more leaves began to enter the arena.  Normally this wouldn't have bothered anyone but they gathered and began to swirl into a mini-whirlwind.  This was not normal as the jounin could sense the amount of chakra coming and just waited.  One by one the audience began to shut up and watched, just about memorized by what they were watching.

            Shiruba watched carefully and through the leaves saw two figures materialize.  She didn't know why but a growl started in the back of her throat, growing as the wind began to slowly stop spinning and the leaves quietly drift away.  Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke were standing in the center, back to back.  But the boy had undergone a new outfit of a black jumpsuit that ended at his knees and elbows, a high collar with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.  His left arm was wrapped into wrapping, similar to where Neji and Lee wrap only his also had black leather straps with similar ones along his legs.

            Kakashi looked over at the other jounin and gave a little smile though it was hidden by his mask.  "Gomen we're late..."

            _'Sasuke... you made it...' _Sakura thought to herself, relief filling her.

            "Hn.  Your name?"

            With a look that could possibly make even stone melt he said in a clear voice, "Uchiha... Sasuke."

            Ino and Chouji were both, stunned, and couldn't seem to believe what their eyes were telling them.  "Ano... could that be...?"

            "It's Sasuke-kun," Lee said from the side where he and Gai were watching.

            "Lee-san!!"

            Naruto frowned, feeling a growl threaten to escape his mouth and turned to his sister only to see her slowly making her way towards the center.  He looked disappointed and made to call out to her but the way she was moving... she was a woman on a mission.

            Her eyes were hard and unfeeling, focusing solely on her opponent.  The month had been a long one, training to get stronger and even though she didn't care whether she won or lost her primal instincts were telling her to kill him, to make him beg for mercy, to humiliate him before everyone here, to have him crawl and plead for death.  Stopping she glanced at the jounin and actually snarled!  His visible eye widened and he managed to keep himself from taking a step back at her suppressed killing intent.  She smirked, relishing in the fear she could feel off him.

            Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked up at the stands for a moment, quickly noticing the bright blonde and neon orange before looking at her.  "So, the dobe won his match," he said in a mocking tone.

            "Watch your tongue!" she snarled, fingers clenching into tight fists as she released just a tiny bit of her rage.  "Insult him once more and I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass."  She dared him to try it and when he opened his mouth she took a step forward, fingers curled so her nails looked like claws.  He wisely shut his trap.

            "Somehow I knew he would win," the jounin said only to have the furious eyes stare him down.

            "When have you ever cared about him, dog-shit?" she growled.  "You never cared about him so why the fuck do you decide to start now?"  He was at a loss.  Coughing a bit he looked at Genma and gave a nervous nod.

            "Well... we showed up flashy and the like, but..."  At this he reached up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.  Could Sasuke have been... disqualified?"

            "Seems tardiness and being a grade-A dck is contagious," the girl mocked.  She ignored the look the jounin gave her and glared heated at her opponent's back.

            "I still don't get why but the hokage-sama has been pushing this fight until now.  If you haven't show up in the next two seconds, he would have been disqualified," he explained.  "Since you recommended them for the chunin exams I would have thought you would have taken your responsibilities more seriously, Kakashi."  There was nothing in his tone about good humor and the other ninja knew that.  If anything it made the guilt even more unbearable to deal with.

            "Um that's good, I guess..." he laughed yet there was no emotion behind it.  He quietly made his way out of the arena but taking a quick glance at the two genin he shuddered.  Truth be told he had been worried about Naruto's match more than anything;  the entire month he had tried to see the blonde bundle of energy but he was either training or with his family and the few times he did catch him alone he was brush him off as though he was worth less than the dirt he walked on.  Even now as he walked up to the stands and waved at him he was ignored.  Why did every cold gesture cause a knife to dig deeper into his heart?

            The pale blonde tried her best to hold it but finally gave up and shrieked loudly, deafening Sakura and Chouji who were unfortunate to be sitting next to her.  "**KYAAA!!  Sasuke-kuuunn!!**"

            "Hey!  Is that the Uchiha prodigy!?"

            "Screw him!  That's the fabled 'Shooting Star'!!"

            "Her?!  They say she's the youngest merc in all the nations!!"

            "Yeah right!  The Uchiha is gonna wipe the floor with her!!"

            "You wish!!"

            Lee listened as everyone began shouting around him and to be honest, he knew that Shiruba was an extreme fighter, having witnessed some of her training but she also came to visit him during his stay at the hospital, helping him with his physical therapy, telling him so many funny stories.  But even now he just knew he wouldn't be able to reach their levels...

            _'... why...'_  His hand tightened over his cane until he was sure his knuckles were as white as the bandages still wrapped around his arm.  _'Why does it... hurt so much?'_  It took all he had not to start crying;  Might-san noticed the silent shaking of his prized student and his heart went out to him.

            _'Lee... don't give up hope... not yet...' _he prayed fiercely.  He felt the wind rush and looked behind him just in time to see his eternal rival appear.  "Kakashi."

            "Heya Gai.  And Lee-kun too!  Your body is alright now?"  He seemed a bit surprised at that the boy was moving even if it was with a crutch.

            "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura snapped, getting the older man's attention.

            "Hmm?  Oh gomen gomen!  you must have been worried when I didn't contact you."

            _'Hai, Sakura is pissed...'_ Ino thought with a side-long glance at the pink-haired girl.

            She sow anted to give him a chewing out but on second thought, it just wasn't worth it.  "It doesn't matter," she said and just stared at the final match, waiting for it to begin.

            The silver-haired man blinked but sighed.  Another student upset at him.  He didn't give it much thought when he finally noticed the cloaked ANBU in the area, their porcelain masks barely hidden by the deep hoods.  _'Eight ANBU for such a small areas... what is hokage-sama thinking?'_  He looked at Gai who gave the briefest of nods.  He had noticed them as well but didn't say anything.

            "Begin!!"  With a wave of his hand Genma immediately jumped back and it was a good thing as once given the word Shiruba lunged forward and slashed at the Uchiha with a clawed hand.  Of course he jumped back but looked down and was surprised to see tears in the front of his outfit.  He looked at her hand but there was no weapon, just sharp nails.

            "What are you?" he asked.

            "Something you should fear," she answered and charged once more, lashing out with her leg this time only to have it blocked.  She noticed movement in his arm and jumped back in time to watch him fish several shurikens from the weapon's pouch and hurl them at her.  Reaching into her own weapon's pouch she pulled out two kunais and not only knocked them off balance but they struck the arena walls and embedded themselves into the concrete.

            _'She's fast, but I know I can beat her!'  _Frowning he charged right for her, watching her closely and jumped just as she lunged to slash at him.  He released several shurikens he had hidden in his hands and watching as she threw the kunais to deflect them.  That left her weaponless;  somersaulting he extended his leg, preparing to drive the heel of his foot into her head but was caught off guard when she crossed her arms at the wrist and stopped his attack.  _'Damnit!!'_  Landing one his hands he twisted his body into a spin, body arching and ended up catching his elbowed into the side of her head.

            Everyone gasped as the girl went flying but she managed to catch herself, knees bent and fingers digging into the ground to stop her from hitting the wall.  She snapped her head up and snarled, blood trickling down her temple.  She brushed the back of her hand over it before charging on all fours, similar to a move from the Inuzuka boy but once she got close enough she threw all her weight onto her hands and lashed out with both legs.  She smirked when her right foot connected with his jaw but even though he ducked her left she jumped to her feet and delivered a powerful punch to his chest.  He fell back, gasping and clutching the arena, finding it difficult to breathe.

            "You made me bleed, so I made you bleed," she told him.  He said nothing but wiped the bleed escaping his mouth.  Instead he stood up straight and beckoned her towards him.

            "Bring it."

            In the stands no one seemed able to keep up with their rapid movements;  all they could see were the black blur know as Uchiha from his outfit and the white blur known as Shiruba from her coat.  They would exchange blows, sometimes one of them sent flying only to have that one regain balance then retaliate.  Each strike was powerful, fists flying, legs kicking, weapons thrown, it was an all-out match where the two looked ready to kill one another.  If one listened closely, they could hear bones being broken but neither made a sound.  But during it no one seemed to notice Gaara slowly losing more and more control over the sand.  Not even his brothers who stood before him.

            For Lee and Gai, they were shocked at seeing the Uchiha using the same moves Lee had sued during his match just a month earlier. Except his were faster.  "What kind of training did you to, to come this far in only a month's time?" Gai asked the other jounin.

            "Sasuke had copied Lee's taijutsu with the Sharingan before, so that's why I had him train using Lee's moves during the time.  Because he knew Lee-kun and had seen him in action before, he was able to master the style... It was a lot of hard work though."  Unfortunately for Lee, he was not pleased.  He had never felt so--robbed in his whole life as he did right now.  Even Gai was less than pleased though he tried hard not to show it.  How uncool and unhip of his rival to steal another's fighting style!

            Shiruba panted as she jumped back, staring at Sasuke with such anger in her eyes she slowly stood up straight, bringing her legs together with one foot in front of the other.  Taking a deep breathe she released it slowly and brought her hands together, then flashed through a series of signs before stopping at the sign that looked a lot like the ram sign only her thumbs were tucked in.  She smirked and closed her eyes, releasing her chakra into the ground around her.  Onyx eyes widen and he ran at her, thinking how it was his chance to end the fight but as he reached her the leaking chakra come together and a huge fox with three tails appeared, snarling angrily at him with two strange swords strapped to its back.

            "!!"  He skidded to a stop but cried out when the fox snarled and lashed at him with a massive paw, shredding his outfit and stood over the girl protectively, lashing its tail in the air angrily, warning him to keep away.  He could only grunt and try to ignore the blood falling from the recent wounds.  _'How the hell did she summon that?'_

            Naruto and Haku grew worried when they say the animal being released.  They had never seen their sister do this before but their mother had... she had done it only once but for some strange reason it had effected not only Gaara but Naruto as well.  The blonde never knew what happened but when he was finally able to break free he had found himself surrounded by so much blood and gore of what seemed to be the very meager remains of rogue ninjas turned bandits, both Zabuza and Haku soaked in blood.  It gave him nightmares for months!

            Ice blue eyes were wide in shock.  When and where did Shiruba learn that move?!  It was forbidden and highly reckless!!  _'It makes a great defense/offense but she's trapped there until she releases it.  She may as well be a princess in some movable fortress, never able to leave while it protects her.' _ But the downside was the longer it was out, the more humanity it stripped away.  "Shiruba..."

            Naruto was running as fast as he could, looking for his sensei in the stands.  Finally locating him he rushed over, ignoring the people shouting at him to get out of their line of vision.  "Kakashi!!"  Said jounin turned and for a moment, his heart lightened when he heard his name being called from the loveable blonde.  Skidding to a halt he barely acknowledged his friends and looked him straight in the eye.

            "You have to stop the match right now!!"

            "!"

            "Stop it or else something bad will happen!!"

            "Naruto... what are you talking about?" Ino asked with a puzzled expression.

            "I saw this happen once but it was with okaasan.  If you don't stop it right now... Shiruba will kill Sasuke!!"

            "... Don't worry.  He and I weren't late for nothing," he said with a shrug.  The blonde blinked before growing and reaching out grabbed his arm and forcefully tuned him around and grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

            "Listen to what I'm saying, Hatake!!  Last time this happened a band of rogue nins attacked us and we got hurt badly.  Okaasan was so mad all I remember is her letting out some animalistic scream and when I woke up those jerks weren't dead, they were butchered!  If you don't stop it right now she won't stop until she has literally painted the arena red with his blood!!"  No one said a word and it was so quiet one could hear a senbon needle drop.

            Sasuke continued to throw himself at his opponent, trying to break through the beast's defenses but it was no sue.  It kept lashing at him, throwing him back.  He had actually managed to land on its back and made to grab one of the ornate swords but as he touched one the other was pulled free and he was struck hard in his right arm, piercing completely threw before throwing him off.  He was heavily bleeding and knew that if he didn't end this soon he would lose the match.

            _'Iie!  I will not lose!'_  Growling to himself he jumped back father and farther until he hit the wall but instead of stopping he landed on the wall and clung there with his chakra.  Quickly his hands flashed through the hand signs of ox, rabbit, monkey before holding his arms outstretched before him, his blood-soaked right hand bracing his left wrist.

            Sasori smirked and looked very interested as he watched what was going to happen.  He heard Baki telling Temari to get ready for the plan but he wasn't listening.  He was much too interesting in the match so no one seemed to notice as one very dazed Shino tried to get up.  His kikai bugs were going as fast as they could, devouring the foreign chakra that had invaded their host and forced him to sleep.

            _'What plan... are they talking... about?'_ he asked, slowly pushing himself to his hands and knees.  Whatever it was, he had to tell someone.

            Sasuke concentrated as hard as he could and for a moment, sparks literally began to appear before soon his hand looked like it was holding a ball of living lightning.  It sparked and tore up the wall, the lightning lighting up his face he lifted his head and smirked at his opponent.  Holding his arm down and out, he began to run down the wall and right at the girl, the lighting tearing up the wall as he ran, the leather bands and wrappings around his arm slowly burning away.  The stadium was suddenly alive with the sound of chirping and realizing it was coming from the Uchiha as he pushed off the wall and ran straight and true towards the girl and her beast.

            Gai knew exactly what this attack was and looked at his rival with shocked gaze.  "You didn't!"  He just nodded.

            "What is that technique?!" Sakura asked in wonderment.  "You can actually see the chakra!!"

            "It is possibly, the only original technique of one Hatake Kakashi."  Everyone looked up at Gai as he spoke, taken back by the look of seriousness gracing his handsome features, watching as the fox pulled both swords out and braced itself for the impact.  "A technique specially made for assassinations, the speed of the stab and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh... it produces that "chi chi chi" sound you all hear, like a thousand birds coming right at you.  That is why its called..."

            "Chidori!!"  Throwing his hand forward the lightning struck the fox head on.  It shrieked in pain as the swords broke and the fox dispatched but once it was released Shiruba lifted her own fist and, infusing it with the rest of her chakra, meet him fist to fist.  A loud explosion was heard, not only deafening everyone but blinding them as well.  For several tense moments, no one dared to even breathe much less make a sound as the dust and dirt settled to reveal both genins, pushing at each other with their fists still touching.  Blood was pooling from heir fists, the skin shredded from the use of chakra and both in obvious pain.  But a sudden scream broke them out of their staring contest and they looked at the stands.

            Gaara was screaming at the top of his lungs, back arches, head throw back, and sand surging out of control.  Everyone was more of less horrified when they noticed how the sand was slowly engulfing his body, turning him into something that was not the less bit human.  For his family, they knew exactly what was happening.

            Shukaku the Ichibi Tanuki was being released.

**Author's Notes:  **What can I say?  I'm still following the manga as best I can without copying every single word written.  And for what I had planned, well I need Shukaku to make an appearance.  Hopefully I'll be able to explain what made him go bonkers in the next chapter Before anyone asks what Shiruba "summoned" IS NOT Kyūbi.  Similar to what Naruto did except it was her releasing her chakra into a physical form.  I can't tell you right now how or why she can do that without giving a lot away but it will be explained much later on.  I, found a bit more creativity with this chapter but not as much fun, I'm afraid.  I am pleased with Haku's fight though and now I have to figure out Temari's role in the upcoming invasion--or if she'll even have one.  Again I want to thank DarkRavie for her help which this would have taken much too long to post. :-) Next chapter, Orochimaru reveals himself and the Oto/Suna invasion begins.  But where will Sasori stand, if at all?

**_Fūton_****_:_**_  Wind Style_

**_Kamaitachi_****_:_**_  Cutting Whirlwind_

**_Chidori_****_:_**_  Thousand Birds_

**_Shukaku the Ichibi Tanuki:_**_  Shukaku the One-Tailed Raccoon Dog_


	18. Suna and Oto Invasion

**Author's Notes:** What can I say? Sure I could have gone ahead and kept the same plot and dialogue of the manga but where would be the fun in that? Now before anyone says anything, there will be some events that happen in the series that will keep but I'll have a different way to go about them. And I'm already gonna tell you I won't be doing any of the filler episodes save for a few because it pertains to my fic. I could care less about the Fūma clan and all that jazz. Before the creator finally released the yondaime's real name everyone called him Arashi; Arashi is that gay-looking ass from that stupid bandit-wanna-be clan that Orochimaru got most of his human guinea pigs from. Yes, I don't like the fillers at all (Save one or two). On another note here comes another long road ahead of us. Let's see how long this chapter will be, shall we?

**Shinen no Hikari:** First, glad you're enjoying the story but as to your questions about my OCs Hidama and her daughter, Shiruba, you are the first to notice something different about them between the lines. But I'm afraid I can't give away too much or that would ruin the surprising twists I have set up. If you continue reading you'll find out in the next few chapters what they really are.

Second, I don't mean to confuse anyone when I use shorten versions of the names of the countries or villages but it saves my eyes (and though of my readers) to use the shorten versions. Now I used to use Wikipedia for my Naruto source and I still do but only because of the grammar issues on spelling the words. The BEST fan-based-information website for the series is leafninja(.)net and I go there for all the information I need to look up and they are very accurate.

Third, the Wave Mission is written from the manga point-of-view and to what I could remember from watching it about 3 times. This was before I found LeafNinja and I was using Wiki for my sources. But as long as everyone knows about the bridge I think they pretty much get what I'm talking about.

Please don't think I'm chewing you out or anything, I actually giggled when I read your review! You're a very perspective reader and I hope you continue to stay here for the rest. Feel free to leave a review about what you read or anything you spot. I really appreciate your insight and for taking the time to not only read but review.

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Suna/Oto Invasion +

The same ANBU that had healed Hinata and put both Kiba and Shino to sleep didn't waste anytime. His hands flashed through the hand signs and out of no where snow white feathers drifted among the audience, steadily growing until it seemed to fill the entire arena. But once the feathers began to descend everyone suddenly fell asleep in their seats. However, not everyone was taken by surprised as many of the shinobi sitting in the stands quickly formed the tiger sign and concentrated. Kakashi and Gai also did the same thing once they noticed the genjutsu as did Sakura. Naruto struggled to fight it but barely managed to do the same.

"Kai!" The feathers seemed to blow off before dissolving, leaving only those that were able to catch it in time from falling asleep. The ANBU who performed the Nehan Shouja no Jutsu smirked behind his mask.

_'Heh... the Konoha elite are impressive,'_ he thought to himself.

Baki immediately knew what was going on. _'Kabuto has started the first step... then the time will soon come!!'_

Both Raidou and Hidama knew something was up and made sure to stay close to the sandaime hokage even as he and the kazekage looked over at one another. Though his face was hidden the ruler of Sunagakure no Sato smirked; taking it was their cue his two guards darted forward and released a smoke bomb, covering the area from prying eyes. That set off a world of chaos as cloaked ANBU rushed forward, shinobi quickly getting to their feet and tensing for a battle at home. For the team from Suna, they knew immedaitely that their secret operation had begun.

Outside the village walls a group of ninjas bearing the hourglass symbol for Suna and other bearing a music note for a new village called Otogakure no Sato saw the smoke rise into the air and nodded. Having prepared before hand they released their chakra into the summoning circle and called forth a massive three-headed snake. Without being commanded the large reptile slithered towards the gate and smashed it open, hissing angrily as it tore down buildings in tis wake.

Back in the arena the ANBU captain dressed in a white hooded coat with a tiger mask barked out orders to those under his command. "Li Team, above! Ro Team, below! Protect the ministers!!" He had to hurry to protect their beloved leader but it was taken out of his hands as they were attacked by a hidden barrage of weapons from--wait, how could there be four Suna guards when there was two to begin with?! Just as they landed the guards took off as did the kazekage as he held a kunai to the hokage's throat. The smoke settled and Raidou was slumped against the wall, his chest littered with kunais. Hidama growled angrily as she tore the two that had struck her shoulder and thigh, her nose still burning form the smoke.

"Hidama-san!!" The ANBU captain rushed to her, reaching out to help her up but pulled back when she slapped his hands away. "What happened?"

"It was a trap from the beginning," she snapped angrily. "Everything has been a ruse since they got here. Konoha is under attack by Suna and that bastard just made off with Sarutobi!!" Ignoring her wounds she began to go after the men, the elite following close behind as one tended to the critical Raidou.

Zabuza ripped the transmitter off and immedaitely charged forward, growling as he swung his heavy sword and literally cut down several nins at once. Another animalistic scream and he turned just in time to see Gaara attacked Haku. His heart leapt in his throat as the sand tried to crush the boy but it had been nothing but a simple bushin. He gave a very brief sigh of relief, knowing he would be alright but what the hell happened to Gaara?

Both kages landed on a roof at Look-Out Tower, soon followed by the two Suna guards who had apparently dropped their disguises to reveal **four** nins who's loyalty was to the village as Otogakure. "Do it!" the fake kazekage commanded.

"Hai!!" Moving into position the four strangers quickly went through the hand signs and summoned a vast amount of chakra. "**Ninjutsu: ****Shishi Enjin!!**" Before the still charging shinobi's eyes a rectangular shield began to appear, a deep violet color.

Hidama narrowed her eyes and forced her body to move faster. She knew if she didn't get into the barrier soon, there would be no way to help. Narrowing her eyes she tapped into her chakra and boosted forward but the barrier was still moving too fast. Pulling two kunais from her pouch she hurled them as the closets ins she was apprachoched. They were forced to move and the barrier waved but it was enough as she jumped in, skidding to the balls of her feet and one hand clawing at the roof titles. Her chest heaved for breath yet she focused forious eyes that that of the traitor. The barrier finally closed around them, trapping them within.

"How the hell did she get in?!" one of the three men yelled angrily.

"Why the fuck are you asking me?!" the only girl cursed at him.

"Damare and put up the second shield!!" another yelled. Unable to do anything the four outstretching their other hand to create another shield, protecting them from the inside as well as the outside.

"No barrier will hold us back!!" one of the black-opts shouted, aiming right for them but as soon as he touched it his body was ignited in flames. Screaming in pain he fell off the roof. The others landed and could only watch helplessly. Any attempt at so much as going near it would have them killed. The people who used the jutsu together smirked.

Sarutobi frowned, realizing how much a fool he had been to allow this to happen. Even now he could hear the chaos in his village as everything was being destroyed. And yet hoke was not completely lost for Konoha. "For the Sand to betray the Leaf..." He felt the other kage laugh, never relaxing from his hold on his hostage.

"An alliance is only useful as camoflague to make the enemy relax his guard... the fighting games end here and history, will change forever..."

"For all your plans and disguises you scrwed up," the pale woman said as she slowly got to her feet, causing both men to look at her. "I knew you were never the yondaime kazekage from the moment you entered the box seat. He never forgave me for taking his "precious weapon" so many years ago and he swore the next time we meet he would make me beg for mercy." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her pupils began to change into narrow slits as she slowly released her killing intent. "You should have done your homework better, Orochimaru!!"

"Nani!?" Was she right? Could this really be the traitor they had failed to arrest thirteen years ago? The imposter softly began to chuckle ebfore erupting into a crazed and maniacal laughter even as he tore away the "mask" to reveal his ashen and serpetine features.

"I always knew you were a clever woman, Hidama..." he cooed.

--

Gaara couldn't control the demon but gods how he tried; his mind continued to be filled with images of bloody corpses with stained hitachis from Suna and Konoha. Shukaku hissed when he missed a change to taste the blood of that boy called Haku but he could smell freshly spilt blood. An eye black as night with a golden pupil shaped like a four-pointed star looked into the arena and saw that delicious crimson liquid. Smirking he luinged into the arena and sent the sand forward, causing two large clawed hands and grab at his tasty victims. Sasuke and Shiruba were taken off guard and pulled toward the possessed boy. They tried to escape but cried out in pain as the sand dug into their wounds, drawing more blood out.

"Let go!!" Sasuke yelled, reaching for a kunai but stabbing at the golden grains was like striking water.

"You're just pissing him off!" Shiruba yelled even though she was fighting to get free. "Gaara listen its me, Shiruba! Remmeber, I'm your sister!"

"Ane-chan..." His face contorted into that of pain, gripping his hand with his hand. "He won't stop... I can't, control him...!"

"You can, Gaara! You've done it before just don't listen!"

"What the hell is he?!"

"Damare kwaidan!! Gaara, onegai!"

All the voices ran together, making it difficult to even recognize his own family. All he could hear was the demon demanding blood, the sand itching under his skin. He jerked though when he felt something sharp strike his shoulder. Suddenly all the feeling in his sand-covered arm went numb and fell limply to his side. The two genins dropped back but the girl ran forward only to be restrained by Genma.

"Let me go! He needs me!" she yelled at him, trying to break his grip.

"Go near him and he'll kill you," he tried to reason.

"You don't understand anything!!" They watched as he pulled out the needle that was longer than a normal senbon but growling angrily he vanished into a swirl of sand. She tried to ignore the tears coming and looked up at the stands. "Naruto!!"

He looked down and his eyes widen, but before he could go down and help her she screamed out to him to help Gaara. "But what about you and Haku?" he asked with concern.

"Just go!" Spinning quickly she broke Genma's grip on her arms and pushed him back just before a nin from Suna tried to bury a mess of shurikens into his body. Catching them she threw them back and didn't so much as flinch as they made their home in his face. "If Gaara loses to him we're all dead!" Even from the distance she could see his eyes close before nodding and disappearing. Sighing she looked at the jounin and ignored the scowling Sasuke.

"I don't give a damn about the exams so disqualify me if you want. I'm going to save my family." With that she was gone, climbing then leaping over the tall stadium walls.

Sasuke was red with anger and immediately took after the girl. _'Our fight isn't over yet!'_ he said to himself selfishly. Genma frowned, utterly disappointed in the youth before joining in for the battle that lay ahead of them.

Baki frowned and looking around saw that everything was failing. The kazekage never said anything about taking the hokage. He looked over at his students but noticed that Sasori was missing. "Kankuro, take Temari and get out of here. The mission has been aborted."

Eyes painted thick with kabuki paint widened. "Nani?!"

"We never planned that Gaara would be here and now that he's transforming... Get out of here, go back to Suna!"

"B-But what about you?" the girl asked.

"... I'll meet up with you when I can. Go!" With that he was gone and the two youths knew they had no choice. The kuniochi was useless without her fan and didn't bother to bring any other weapons. Kankuro still had Karasu but... they would not disobey a direct order from their teacher and wordlessly left.

--

Sarutobi sighed deeply, not the least bit afraid despite being held captive by his former student. "I thought this day would come, eventually... but you won't get my head so easily!" he replied with confidence.

"... I told you, you should hurry and pick a successor, because... you will die here..." His smirk grew as he held the kunai up and licked the razor-sharp edge. "... Sandaime!"

"And you think he'll pick you?" Hidama asked coldly. "Over a decade ago you thought you would be chosen as the hokage due to having the Sandaime as your sensei but you were passed over and the title was given to the student of your former-teammate. Namikaze Minato took the title of Yondaime."

Hard and furious yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at her but he let it slide, knowing she was just trying to rile him up. "You may think you know me Hidama, but sometimes I wonder just what you're hiding yourself." He smirked when she tensed. "You still manage to retain your youth and beauty after so many years, a skill even Tsunade could never master without shortening her own life. What are **you** hiding?"

"What lies in my past is not for those who would not understand, least of all a vile snake such as yourself." Her eyes flickered to Sarutobi. "Forgive me, Goku... but I will not let you fight him alone." She reached behind her and pulled the slender blade free; the grating sound of steel gliding along steel echoed like that of a snarling beast. "Last time he forbade me to go after you and I obeyed; I didn't want him to grieve over the loss of his student but the guilt has been threatening to suffocate me... until now. Someone will die today, Orochimaru... you can be certain."

--

Everyone fought with all they hard, jutsus being released, elements clashing against one another; even in the stadium shinobis who had managed to deflect the genjutsu were giving it their all. Gai lived up to his title of "the Green Beast" as he charged with move after bone-crushing move. Kakashi struck just as hard and fast, emotionless as he struck. Sakura however, made the mistake of standing and caught the attention of two nins from Oto. She froze and watched as she leaped towards his, eyes glittering with murderous amusement.

"Sakura!!" The jounin tried to help her but he would never make it in time-

A figure dressed in the colors of the sea on a misty morning seemed to appear out of nowhere and without batting an eye, drove several senbons in each hand right into the enemy nin's temple. He ignored the blood that gushed out but used the momentum from his arms to throw them to the sides. Without saying a word Haku grabbed the still stunned girl and transported her to the alley where an unconscious Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata lay with a still dazed Shino.

"Shino, how do you feel?" the boy asked as he flicked the excess blood from his fingers.

"I'll be fine in a moment," he told him with a nod.

"Good. Sakura, wake up Shikamaru and I don't care if you have to punch his head in just get him up. Shino, if you can fight then take lazy-ass and go after Naruto to make sure he doesn't get ambushed." The shades wearing boy nodded, trusting the older boy's decision. "Sakura, you-"

"I'll go and help Sasuke," she interrupted but shook when he looked at her with cold and unfeeling eyes.

"You will not help that teme you will wake Kiba and have him help you get Hinata out of here. If you try and fight or go after that good-for-nothing asshole you will be killed and Naruto will have to wait to get another teammate. You are no where any of our levels, even Ino would have been a greater help to your "precious Sasuke"." He ignored the flinch; she had a horrified look that looked as if the Uchiha was flaunted the fact that he was going to marry the Yamanaka girl. "You will do as ordered, understand?" She could only nod. Taking a deep breathe he charged out once more, senbons flying and piercing vital points. Sakura was still trembling but blinked stupidly when the Nara boy slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Man, that guy's worse than my kaasan," he mumbled. Turned out, the fool had been asleep the entire time and not because of the genjutsu. Looking at the Aburame boy they nodded and took off, leaving one still terrified girl to try and awaken the Inuzuka.

Zabuza growled, wishing for a large body of water at this time but he saw his charge try to drag an injured jounin off yet didn't notice a Suna and Oto nin tried to sneak up behind him. _'No one will hurt him ever again!'_ Running forward he yelled for him to stay down and swung his sword as hard as he could. He grinned behind the wrapping as the heavy blade sliced through their bodies, cutting them in half and watched as they stared at him before falling-literally-to pieces. As they hit the floor he looked down at his foster son. "You alright?"

He only nodded and looped one of the man's arms around his shoulders. "The invasion is happening all over the village, at this rate no one will be sparred," he said with worry and concern.

"Just stay here. You're still exhausted from your fight." Making sure he got away safely he ran towards the stadium walls and ran right along it, jumping over the edge. He had grown accustomed here and he was not going to let anyone take it away from him.

--

Orochimaru continued to smirk as he gazed at his opponents standing across from him. Even when he released Sarutobi the man didn't turn to attack. He just gave them that serpentine smirk without any hint of emotion.

"To think I can fight with you again..." It was a bit difficult to tell who the comment was directed at but neither of them said anything. Outside the barrier the ANBU were still trying to figure how to get inside. All they knew was that the barrier could only be destroyed from the inside. The snake man smirked and held his hands out to them, as if offering them a peace offering but the smirk was another matter. "Senei Jashu!" From the shadows of his sleeves two snakes lunged out and headed straight for his opponents, fangs bared.

Sarutobi frowned yet his hands flashed through the signs at a rapid pace. "Ninjutsu: Kawara Shuriken!!" Using his chakra he levitated the roof tiles and hurled them at such a pace they resembled shurikens, allowing them to easily slice through the snakes

Hidama began running, holding her sword out to her side. Once the snake was close enough she lifted the blade and easily sliced both heads clean off yet she continued running right at him. "Mikadzuki no Mai!!" she shouted. Almost as though she was moving through slow motion clones began appearing behind her before leaping into the air. Swords draw they made to stab him but before he could retaliate they vanished, so he never seem to tell the real from the fake until the sword pierced his stomach and went out his back.

"She got him!!" one of the black-opt said with joy.

The man didn't say anything but his body turned brown and he melted into a pile of mud. "Doro Bushin," she spat. So where-

"Hidama! Behind you!" Eyes widen as she felt the man's presence before jumping high in the air. Quickly the old man's hands flashed through the signs as he focused his chakra. "Doton: Doryū Taiga!" Immediately the ground turned into a massive mudslide, nearly washing away Orochimaru.

Taken off-guard for a split moment he smirked. "Is that all you got?" he taunted, moving his hands through the signs.

"I won't give you the chance!" Hidama's hands moved through the symbols as she used the mud to her own advantage. "Doton: Doryūdan!!" A large dragon's head appeared from the mud and opening it's mouth, spew mud projectiles directly at the enemy.

Sarutobi smirked at the opening and immediately gathered his own chakra and build it up inside his body. "Karyūdan!!" Pulling his head back he released a flash of fire from his mouth, igniting the mud missiles so the traitor was engulfed in flames.

"He managed to mix Doton and Katon jutsus together!"

"Hokage-sama is living up to his name of 'the professor'."

Still being burned the mud turned into a title wave and overpowered Orochimaru, slowly dying out and leaving broken roof tiles along its path. Hidama landed next to his old friend but neither relaxed; if anything they grew even tenser.

"Cut the act, Orochimaru."

A dark chuckle and the snake-man seem to appear from the broken titles, not a single scratch on him as he shed the stolen kage robes, leaving him in a uniform that seemed to resemble those from Oto. "A good effort, but you both seem to have underestimated me," he explained. "Do you really think I could be killed by such petty techniques?"

"This has only begun." She immediately dropped into an attack pose, sword held before her so the sharp edge was facing him with her other hand free yet ready to move. Beside her Sarutobi removed his own robes, revealing that he had prepared for the battle ahead of time and dressed in his armor and uniform when he was still an active shinobi. They were both ready to fight.

--

"There's information indicating that several enemy squadrons advancing towards the village," one of the chunins said. When Iruka had seen smoke rising far at the other end of the village he grew worried and immediately called a meeting of all the instructors, giving their classes a study period. And even now they were discussing what to do.

"Perhaps we should evacuate the students somewhere safer," the chunin brought up.

Another instructor nodded in agreement. "Hai. And we have to do it without causing a panic."

"Then let's evacuate the students as soon as possible," Iruka spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "We'll say it's a evacuate drill." Once everyone agreed he stood but he couldn't help but worry not only for his students, but for his younger brother as well.

--

Without any sort of warning or signal Sarutobi and Orochimaru began to run towards each other as Hidama followed behind the old man. Reaching into his pouch he release several shurikens and let his hands fly through the signs. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Immediately those few throwing stars turned into hundreds, each flying true and straight towards the enemy.

Skidding to a stop the ashen man smirked and went through several signs himself then slammed his hands onto the roof. "Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei!!"

Ice blue eyes widen as she recognized **that** technique. _'I won't let him continue!'_ she growled, pushing chakra into her legs, enabling her to run faster.

"Sho!" A tall pillar appeared before him with the kanji of 'first on it. "Ni!" Another pillar surged up to join the first. "Yon!" Yet another one joined the other two but this one had the kanji of 'fourth on it.

"No you don't!!" Using her speed she braced her body and slammed into the released coffin, driving her sword through until the hilt hit and the edge of the blade pierced the other side. Around her the shurikens struck the coffins but the first two were still standing. Several of them managed to graze her body but she ignored it as the coffin turned into dust, leaving a dead nin from Oto pierced on her blade.

_'To use that jutsu, and as a shield...' _Sarutobi frowned as the two coffin lids creaked open. Pulling her blade free she stepped back to keep the dead body from touching her and prepared herself for the worse. But even as the lids fell open she felt her mind and body go into shock.

_'Iie... she managed to stop the third but the other two... of all the people to summon...'_ He had a terrible feeling which only grew when the sword fell from his friend's limp hand. "Hidama!" She just stood there, frozen.

The lids fell to the ground with a loud thud, allowing the two figures within to step out. Dressed in an old style of uniform like Sarutobi these two men also wore armor. The figure from the first coffin was tall and strong build, long black hair fall down his back with the hitachi wrapped around his forehead. His armor was a red-brown color over the black uniform. The other figure was of a similar built but he had spiky and slightly unruly silvery white hair, a forehead guard with the leaf symbol. His armor was a deep ocean blue color with what looked like fur around his neck instead of the neck guard. He also had stripes along each cheek and down his chin. As they lifted their heads the ANBU captain outside the barrier gasped, Sarutobi grimaced, Orochimaru smirked, and Hidama began to tremble.

"Toshiro... Yasuo..." she whispered.

The silver haired man turned and gazed at her with strange blue-gold colored eyes. He closed the few feet separating them, stopping before her and reached up to gently stroke her cheek. "Hidama... it's been so long, yet... you're still as beautiful as I remember," he said softly in a voice that spoke of such love.

Everything was just as she remembered she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she reached up to cover his hand, ignoring the fact that it was not his usual warmth but that of something colder. "Yasuo... you're actually here..."

The dark haired man gave her the briefest of nods before looking at the old man standing behind her. "Hmm... you're grown old, Sarutobi..." he said though it seemed it was in good humor and not a cruel joke. While part of him was so glad to see the brothers again, he knew it was not really them.

"This is, really bad..." the black-opt captain said. The situation just got worse and they were still powerless to do anything about it.

"That summoning! Who are those two?" one of the ANBU asked.

"I would have never expected him to summon you two brothers, but it cannot be helped... onegai, prepare yourselves... Shodaime-sama! Nidaime-sama!"

"Nani?!"

Orochimaru, former student of the Sandaime Hokage and betrayer of Konohagakure, used a forbidden technique and summoned from the dead two of the village's most powerful shinobis who founded the village so many years ago.

**Author's Notes: **What a way to end the chapter! Before anyone asks, I know the manga released the first hokage's name, Senju Hashirama, but long before that came out I had picked names for them. I will keep their clan name as it suits them but just to let everyone know Toshiro is the Shodaime (First) Hokage and Yasuo is the Nidaime (Second) Hokage. Don't blame me fi the names confuse you in the next chapter as I am warning you right now. And yes Hidama has a history with them with means she is much older than she lets on but no she doesn't use that age-changing jutsu Tsunade uses. What she is will be revealed so just stay tuned. I also hope you like this chapter as after this the real fighting will begin. Later!

**_Nehan Shouja no Jutsu:_**_Temple__ of __Nirvana__ Technique_

**_Kai_**_: Release_

**_Sunagakure no Sato_**_: Village Hidden in the Sand_

**_Otogakure no Sato_**_: __Village Hidden in Sound_

**_Shishi Enjin_**_: Four Violet Flames __Battle__ Formation_

**_Senei Jashu_**_: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_

**_Kawara Shuriken_**_: Roof Tile Shuriken_

**_Mikadzuki no Mai_**_: Dance of the Crescent Moon_

**_Doro Bushin_**_: Mud Clone_

**_Doton_****_, Doryū Taiga_**_: Earth Style, __Earth__Flow__River_

**_Doton_****_, _****_Doryūdan_**_: Earth Style, Earth Dragon Projectile_

**_Karyūdan_**_: Fire Dragon Projectile_

**_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**_: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique_

**_Kuchiyose, _****_Edo_****_ Tensei_**_: Summoning, Resurrection to the Impure World_

**_Toshiro_**_: Japanese name meaning "great leader"_

**_Yasuo_**_: Japanese name meaning "peaceful son"_


	19. Of Hokages and Demons

**Author's Notes:** Here comes the main battles of the evening, folks!! In the blue corner are Sarutobi and Hidama vs. the Hokage brothers!! And in the red corner it's everyone's favorite Naruto vs. Shukaku!! Let's get ready to rummmmbbblllllllllllleee!! Sorry folks just always wanted to try that once . But here in the next chapter and yes, there will be fighting and yes, I can't describe battles that well but I will try. I'll try to make this chapter the fighting so here's hoping we can push it past my usual ten pages or so.

**DarkRavie**, my favorite reviewer!! Hee glad you're enjoying it and so glad you're still with me!! :-)

**Zane Makura**, nice to meetcha and yep! Things are really getting interesting and will continue to do so in the chapters later on. I do hope you'll stay for the show. Yes I was harsh on Sakura but in the beginning she is such a damn wuss, and seriously, Ino would have been better and that's only due to her bloodline. She has a bit more harshness coming to her but she will grow up. She just needs a really big slap in the face from reality. And I totally agree about the jutsu Orochimaru used. But you would think he would use it more than once but after this we pretty much never see it again. Oh well, he'll get what's coming to him soon enough.

Before we begin I just want to clarify who the hokages, from the first to the fourth, are so I don't have people asking "who's this?" and what not. Mind you some of the names have been made up so unless you've been reading the manga faithfully you'll know which names are real and which are made up. And please remember, in Japan the names are said with the last/clan name before the first name.

+ Shodaime Hokage, Senju Toshiro

+ Nidaime Hokage, Senju Yasuo

+ Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Goku

+ Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Of Hokages and Demons +

Amidst the chaos spreading through the village Iruka and the other chunin instructors made sure all the students in the academy were keeping a neat and orderly line. More than once they kept reminding them that is was merely an evacuation drill but to keep moving. The kids spoke quietly to each other, some saying it was great to get out of class while others were complaining about doing a drill. But for Konohamaru he was getting worried. Ever since Moegi's new color pencil broke clean in half he felt a bad omen. His thoughts went immediately to his oji-san and he didn't like it.

"I don't get it, first we have a really long study period and now a drill?" the young kuniochi-in-training said to Udon who was walking behind her.

"Hai. I would have liked more study time though," he sniffed. "But Konohamaru-kun has been really quiet." The girl 'hmm'ed and looked at their leader.

"Keep moving, don't dally!" Iruka pointed out, making sure to stay calm and collected even as he carefully looked around the area. No kind of disturbance but as long as they kids didn't know something was wrong they should be fine. _'I just hope everyone is alright,'_ he added, trying to quell the worry that was rising in his stomach. But for all his collectiveness he didn't notice how the No. 1 fan of Uzumaki Naruto was studying the darting of his eyes and the tense look of his shoulders. He turned his head and peered at the rainbow that was surrounding the sun.

He remembered seeing a similar rainbow a while back, before he met Naruto and before he began to challenge his grandfather to see who was to be the rightful hokage. Apparently way back before he was born, rainbows were said to represent snakes, and that they were omens of bad luck. Even now people refused to have anything to deal with snakes but to see something as beautiful as a rainbow as a bad omen?

_'A symbol of snakes... what's going on?'_ he asked himself.

--

Orochimaru had never seen the look of sad longing that emanated from Hidama's eyes but apparently, she knew the hokages more than she let on. In fact, she seemed to have developed a relationship with the Nidaime so how was it that she still managed to remain as youthful as ever? He smirked and allowed a chuckle to escape.

"If seems one of your secrets has come to light, Hidama." Her body grew tense and she slowly, hesitantly, backed away but picked up her sword once more. Her eyes never left that of the one called Yasuo but she could not stop shaking. Even as the other known as Toshiro stepped forward until they were nearly standing shoulder to shoulder.

The second leader looked behind him as Orochimaru pushed the coffins out of his way, ignoring the sound of them crashing to the tiles. "Edo Tensei, ne? So he was the one to summon us with the forbidden jutsu?" He sounded surprised and would have sounded proud, if their opponents didn't know him as well as they did. "What a guy."

"If that's so, then, Sarutobi and Hidama!" Both went tense as the first spoke their names. "We must have to fight against the two of you. Gomen..."

"How about we stop the old folks chatter and get this started?" Still smirking the traitor made his way towards them, holding two kunais with blood red tags hanging from the hilts in his hands, stepping up behind them.

"No matter what era we are in... there is always a war going on..." he said softly but with a voice laden with sadness. Hidama knew what he was talking about and once more her grip on her sword faltered.

"But you like the idea of a war, don't you?" No one chose to answer that.

The hokage frowned, not liking the look his former student held in his eyes. "Using the dead as your own tools... nothing good will ever come from this..."

"I agree," the pale woman said in a tight voice. "There are forces out there one shouldn't mess with... are you prepared for the consequences?" The serpentine man just smirked and held both knifes up until they were at levels with the back of the former kage's heads.

--

Naruto and Shiruba both pushed themselves to go faster, barely able to see Gaara but the chakra that was leaking was enough to affect all the living creatures in the forest. Down below and even in the sky animals and insects of every different shape and size were running past them in the opposite direction they were going in, whimpering in fear as they tried to escape the aura of rage. The blonde bit his lip as he stopped on a branch, catching his breath. His sister landed next to him not even a second later.

"Damnit, at this rate we'll never reach him!" he said in frustration.

"We can't give up; he hasn't completely transformed so we still have time," she tried reasoning but she was getting very worried. They paused when they heard the rustling of leaves behind him and quickly, reaching into their weapons' pouch and let several shurikens fly. A startled yelp and the sound of insects buzzing made him relax even if a tiny bit. Soon Shino and Shikamaru came into view.

"What's the hell is your problem?!" the Nara boy yelled at him. "You almost made me lose an eye!"

"What do you two want?" he asked, not in the mood for any shit right now.

"I asked them," the silver-haired girl quickly explained to which Shino nodded.

"There are also several Oto nins following us."

"How far behind are they?"

"Several meters but they're gaining fast," Shikamaru replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Let's just turn around and ambush them," the blonde growled.

"Can't you think for once, Naruto? Listen, an ambush is a good idea but there are two conditions we need to have it turn to our favor and not theirs. First, since we're the ones fleeing we must move without making noise and discover the enemy first. Second, we need to locate and quickly conceal ourselves in a place and position where we can catch our enemies off-guard and make sure we strike the first blow. Only if we meet both conditions can this ambush be successful." Shikamaru paused as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"The first doesn't seem to be a problem as you two know where that red-head is going so we can just follow you. But meeting the second condition isn't gonna be that easy. This is our home and we're familiar with the geography of the surrounding area but that won't work against enemies who were originally from Konoha!"

"That's right! They knew where to attack and they were also hiding in the audience at the stadium. They know the area as well as we do!" Shiruba cursed, a frown marring her pretty features. "And I bet you anything they're hunters to boot!"

"Even with that, the ambush will still be an advantage but there're too many undecided factors involved. Everyone has been well organized from the start and look at us."

"We're merely genins and two of us recently fought so we're not at the top of our health," Shino summed up.

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do?" Naruto growled. "We need to get to Gaara first or else no one will be alive, period."

"... There's only one thing we can do. Create a diversion that looks like we're going to ambush them. One of us will stay behind and fake them out long enough for the others to go."

"I like the idea but right now Naruto and myself are the best choice to go after Gaara. Anyone else and he will not hesitate to kill him or her on the spot," Shiruba brought up. "You don't know what lives inside him but we do. Besides, Shino has his bugs."

The shades-wearing boy briefly nodded. "My Kikaichu have the ability to eat chakra so that will help in weakening them even from a distance," he explained. "But even if we lead them off I can use them to find you two."

"Don't. Its like ane-chan said, Gaara won't hesitate to kill you two." Summoning chakra the siblings made one clone of themselves and nodded to them as they tossed them their jackets. "Good luck everyone, try not to get killed." With that the two moved faster than before, becoming a blur as they rushed through the branches.

"H-Hey wait!" But they were gone. The Nara boy sighed and muttered "mendokusē" under his breathe before turning to the Aburame boy. "Ready?"

"Hai." The group paused long enough to be spotted by their enemies before taking off in another direction. The ninjas smirked, thinking they were getting sloppy and landed in a clearing where the four of them were panting, looking tired and running on the last of their energy.

"Heheh... we got you now," one of them smirked. No one said anything, just panted heavily as their gasped for air, sweat coating their brows. But in the back of his mind Shikamaru was thinking more than a mile a minute, coming up with tactics, pros, cons, strengths, weaknesses, and so much more. There was an 87 chance of this plan succeeding but that still left 13 chance of it failing. He didn't even want to compute the chances of how two genins and two clones were going to defeat twice as many jounins, if not full-fledge hunters.

_'Here goes nothing,'_ he thought to himself.

--

"Well then, shall we begin?" Without any sort of warning, Orochimaru drove the kunais into the back of the two men he summoned from the dead and pushed them in until they were completely embedded into their skulls. They didn't so much as flinch but their eyes lost that familiar light of theirs. Stepping back his hands flashed through the sings to fully complete the forbidden technique.

What looked like mist rose from their body, seeming as though they were gaining back their vitality until they were as though they had never aged or died for that matter. Sarutobi frowned and took the few steps before reaching out and laid a steadying hand on the woman's shoulder. She tensed but she seemed to focus in on his touch.

"That is not them, Hidama. You know that as well as anyone," he told her in low tones. "With those fudas they don't remember anything about their lives before this."

"My mind and even my heart know it, but my eyes refuse to lie," she replied in a tight voice. "One of them died protecting me, the other I was forced to watch his life end... and I couldn't be there in Takehiko's final moments..." Her arms shook as bitter tears once more fell, painful memories pushing against the walls she had erected so long ago.

He knew who she was talking about and fought back the guilt that threatened to engulf his own mind. The young man that sacrificed his life to save so many innocent families despite having suffered critical wounds that resulted in him bleeding to death. He had fought continuously until he had won, despite impossible odds but by the time Sarutobi had arrived with reinforcements, it was too late. He still remembered Takehiko's lasts words, asking of the families' welfare before his own. Hearing that they were all safe he just smiled and closed his eyes. Medics said it had been a miracle he had fought the way he did with all his injuries but he had given it his all. He had been known as one of the greatest heroes Konoha had ever known.

"Of all those, you summons these two... for what reason?" he demanded, trying to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Do you know the sense of satisfaction and happiness gained by hurting the one I used to call teacher? I prepared this scenario to let you suffer this sort of happiness..." Still keeping that smirk on his pale features he brought his hands together before him. "Onegai, enjoy yourselves."

With a gentle shove the two hokage brothers stumbled a few steps before running fall out at them. Sarutobi readied himself but Hidama took off to the middle of the roof and began running towards the Nidaime who was doing the same. He didn't have a chance to wonder what she was planning as the Shodaime threw kunais at him, getting his attention before retaliating with powerful kicks. He dodged and blocked, retaliating with moves of his own.

Just several feet away Hidama turned sharply, hoping to attack with her sword but it was knocked from her grip. Both pale adults attacked with kicks and punches, dodging strikes while trying inflict damage on the other. It hurt to realize who she was fighting but when he kicked her leg, causing her to drop to her knee she struck him in the stomach and sent him flying. At the same time Sarutobi threw the first away but they landed with a dancer's grace.

"Forgive me." His hands flashed through the sings as he gathered the chakra he needed. "Katon, Karyū Endan!" Taking a deep breathe his chest seemed to expand before he let out a stream of fire from his lips. For a moment, he looked a lot like a fire breathing dragon instead of an old man. It struck the brothers head on; he blew harder and the flames grew hotter, turning almost white from the intense heat.

Showing no signs of being in pain the former Nidaime, Yasuo, moved his hands through several hand signs himself. "Suiton, Suijinheki!" Opening his mouth he released a massive amount of water that struck the fires, creating a massive amount of steam. What was surprising was the fact that he performed a high level jutsu in a place where they were no ready body of water anywhere. Once the steam lifted Yasuo didn't waste anytime in performing another technique. "Suiton, Suishouha!" Focusing his chakra the steam once more turned into water and he gathered it together, enforcing it with his chakra so it created a torrent around the two of them.

Hidama's eyes widen, recognizing this jutsu. It was similar to the one she had used on that ero sennin about a month ago. _'That amount of water will crush him!'_ "Sarutobi!!" she yelled sliding down the tiles to reach him.

The water swelled and charged at him, sounding like a massive herd of wild horses storming right at him. He didn't answer but held his hands into position and gathered the chakra. "Doton, Doryū Heki!" He coughed up a line of mud before him and just as the water was about to hit him the mud turned into a wall a foot thick and what looked to be easily four-stories tall. The water struck just as Hidama managed to seek its safety. But the water curled around the wall and reared up to crush them on the other side.

"Katon, Ryūka no Jutsu!!" Bracing her feet and body Hidama took a deep breath and released it, looking at though she was breathing fire. The flames were so intense, turning the water into steam once but she didn't notice a figure rising from the water around their feet until arms wrapped around her, causing her to halt the jutsu and dragged her into the water.

Sarutobi managed to jump atop the still standing mud wall but managed to catch Toshiro charging towards him. The two traded blow for blow; when the Shodaime kicked some water into his face, temporarily blinding him, he was kicked then punched so hard the old man was surprised his jaw hadn't shattered from the force. He was sent flying back and landed hard in the shallow water, paralyzed by pain.

Thanks to the chakra infused water it felt like the two pale adults were drifting in an endless river but the woman couldn't breathe and didn't know any jutsus that would let her. Even if she did the Nidaime was holding her tightly with one arm wrapped around her neck and the other holding her left arm behind her back. She struggled against his grip, trying her best to keep from inhaling.

_'I never thought I'd drown to death by the man I love,'_ she thought to herself, bubbles flowing from her lips when the arms tightened. _'But... I can't die. Not here, not now.' _ Grinding her teeth together she grunted, pulling at the arms holding her captive. Yasuo tried to keep her down but she pulled until she slipped free and jumped out of the water just in time to catch Sarutobi's hand where he had managed to gain focus and now stood on the wall by the chakra infused through his feet. Sadly the wall began to shake and break into pieces as piercing missiles of water broke through. With no choice they landed and watched as the water sank into the tiles. The mercenary was finally able to cough up what water she had inhaled, gasping as the Sandaime stood next to her, panting for breath. Through it all Orochimaru just stood there, smirking as though he knew the outcome of this battle would end in his favor.

"Hidama... are you alright?" he asked once the coughing subsided.

She dragged the back of her hand over her mouth, sitting back on her knees. "I'll be fine."

For a while nothing happened but slowly, a tiny sapling began breaking through the tiles. More and more saplings were coming out but they began to grow rapidly into tree branches. Both their eyes widen as they recognized this technique.

"This is what made the Senju clan famous... a jutsu only the Shodaime was capable of using." The old man didn't waste anytime as he bit his thumb hard enough for it to start bleeding as Hidama pushed herself to her feet.

"Mokuton Hijutsu..." The trees began moving as they grew, breaking through the tiles. It was like watching a forest grow in a matter of seconds all around them, emerging from the tiles atop the look-out tower instead of fertile soil. The chakra flared as Toshiro's hands formed into the snake hand sign. "... Jukai Koutan!" Then the forest expanded dangerously.

The two shinobi forced their tired and sore bodies into action, jumping from one branch to another as they swelled and grew upward, breaking through the mud wall. Hidama cursed and risked a look at the famed first hokage but it was a bad mistake to make. A branch jutted out and tried wrapping around her arm but when she pulled it away it literally tore the wrist guard off. The unexpected yet oh-so-familiar pain raced up her arm and into her brain, making her lose total focus as she screamed bloody murder. Powerful branches wrapped around her form, tightening and keeping her immobile but she was still cradling her wrist to her chest, trying to get past the pain.

Sarutobi could only watch as he struggled to keep moving, jumping and dodging from branch to branch. He knew he couldn't free her but just when he thought he had seen a possible opening, similar branches curled around him and tightened to the point of snapping his bones. They were both trapped, unable to free themselves or each other. To the ANBU black-opt it looked like a forest had literally grown right before their eyes.

"The chakra, was converted into a source of life?" one of them asked in awe. "Truly amazing..."

The captain barely nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "This must be one of the Mokuton jutsus of the Shodaime... the very man that put an end to the era of wars and created Konoha."

The two hokage brothers looked up at their captives, faces still as emotionless as before. The jounin-turned-traitor smirked as he slowly made his way and stared up at his captives. "It seems you two have finally been caught," he gloated, looking up at them. The old man just struggled to breathe as the woman's face pinched in pain, teeth grinding as the blood pounded in her ears like a heavy drum.

In the forest Shiruba cried out softly and nearly fell from the branch she had landed on. Naruto caught her and landed on the ground, looking at her worried as she held her arm to her chest. "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"I-I don't know... suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my wrist," she explained but her arm was perfectly fine. She carefully flexed her fingers yet the pain was gone.

"... You gonna be alright?"

"... hai... c'mon, panda needs us." With that they were off again but had she taken the time to study the phantom pains she would have realized that the three strange dots on the small of her back were glowing darkly before fading out.

Hidden within the village Konohamaru felt that something was not right. It was an unsettling feeling deep in the pit of his stomach as well as his heart. He couldn't begin to describe it but he knew it was not normal, and that it spoke of an ill wind coming.

--

They were in trouble and he knew that he had no choice. He struggled to reach out and grasp a strong branch in front of him, focusing his chakra where he had willing spilt his blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Come forth, Monkey King Enma!!" From the blood contract a poof of smoke appeared before him followed by a being that was forced to answer the summons. When the smoke faded a large animal wearing the garb of a shinobi had appeared, also bearing a Konoha hitachi around his head. Opening dark gold-colored eyes he jumped down a few of the branches and walked to the end, looking down at a man he had never expected to see again.

"Orochimaru..." he growled out.

He frowned as he recognized the creature standing up there. "Monkey King Enma."

Enma snorted and glanced back at the old man. "You're really pathetic, Sarutobi. You should have killed him when you had the chance."

"This is not the time for a guilt trip!" Hidama yelled out, wincing as the branch that encircled her chest squeezed tighter, putting more pressure on her scarred wrist.

"Hidama?!" It had been so long since he last saw her! "How'd you get mixed up in this?"

"I'll explain later just get Goku free!"

"Onegai Enma... Turn into Kongo Nyoi-Bo!"

Slitted eyes widen as the hebi sennin turned to his enslaved puppets. "Kill them! Don't let him transform!" Without question him the brothers took off for the branches.

"Enma, watch out!!" He growled and jumped up to a branch but when the second made it up he delivered a powerful punch to the back of his skull and drove him down where his body broke through a thick branch before falling still. He turned in time to watch the first charge, trying to attack him. He blocked the kick with his arm and punched him so hard he went flying. Smirking he jumped back onto a stump and focused his chakra around his body.

"Henge!!" Another poof of smoke and the monkey transformed into a thick black bo staff that easily broke through the branches, thus freeing the hokage. Extending to impossible lengths he broke through the branches that held Hidama free and went flying before being caught by his summoner. The pale woman jumped through the branches and landed next to them but she was still in pain.

"Damare, I need my wrist guard back!" she hissed through clenched teeth. All the sensitive nerves were shrieking madly, her blood pounding, the entire forearm may as well be useless. Knowing it was fruitless she removed a wrapping and proceeded to tighten it as much as she could around the heavily scarred limb, glaring with such hatred at the traitor.

"Will you be able to fight?" Goku, the sandaime hokage, asked.

"We don't have a choice." Unfortunately, her sword was lying on the roof tiles behind the snake so she was weaponless as well.

A cruel smirk passed over his lips as he gazed up at his now free opponents. "I'll just have to let that slide. But now things will be getting far more interesting." He then placed his stomach and pressed down, opening his mouth and allowed a snake to emerge which opened its mouth to reveal a sword emerging from its mouth.

Goku frowned as he gazed at the weapon being revealed. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi..."

"Ugh, disgusting," Hidama growled out which Enma agreed full-heartedly. Once the blade was fully revealed Orochimaru caught it and swallowed the snake, looking smug. His eyes challenged them to come and try to attack him.

"Hmm let's go, Enma!" Sarutobi Goku shouted as he charged forward.

"Even if I'm in Kongo form, Kusunagi can still hurt me," the monkey king reminded.

"Have some faith," was all Hidama said as she charged for the undead brothers, eyes focused. They each had their own battles to face and they would not lose to any of them. Narrowing her eyes she ducked a punch and blocked a kick but with only one arm usable this was making things difficult. She retaliated with flying fists, knocking Yasuo back but a strike to her back made her stumble. She returned the attack with a kick to Toshiro's knee, making him stumble before kicking him in the chest with her knee. As he staggered back she raced for her sword, fingers within reaching the blade but a jet of water washed it further from her grasp. Cursing she jumped back, avoiding water but created two clones and sent them to attack the brothers as she ran for the man-made forest. Hopefully her clones would stall them long enough until she could find her wrist guard and put it back on.

Between the former teacher and student weapons clashed, attacks being delivered with speed and power behind them. The nyoi-bo was an advantage as it changed its girth and length, enabling the old shinobi to attack from a distance but even so he was not as young as he used to be and the snake was rubbing it in. He jumped all over the place, avoiding the strikes and using his sword to block attack but just when he thought he would lose he smirked and managed to push Goku back, making him lower the bo before running at him and physically attacked him with a fist to the face. That caused him to fly back, making him hit the ground but this time didn't jump right back up.

"How foolish of you, Sarutobi-sensei... you charged at me without using any Kage Bushins," he taunted.

The ANBU captain frowned behind his mask. _'Iie... it's not that he didn't use it as he can't use it... the Sandaime's chakra levels are different from before. The Kage Bushin no Jutsu equally divides the remaining chakra among them, and to use it incorrectly would be a waste, resulting in a mistake... He's too old!'_

Unhurried footsteps seemed to echo loudly along the roof, stopping before ashen hands reached down and grabbed the front of his black uniform, hauling the tired old man up. "You were called "the Professor" for knowing and using all jutsus that exist in Konoha, right?" An insane look came to his eyes, fists tightening over the black material. "Don't disappoint me."

"Hokage-sama! Onegai, get up and save Konoha!" one of the black-opt shouted from behind the barrier.

Stuck in the roots of the dense woodlands Enma opened his eye and looked where his summoner had fallen. "This isn't like you, Goku... what's wrong with you?" He was startled when he felt someone lift him up. "Nan-"

"Damare and grow," the woman hissed. He chuckled but did so, extending so fast that Orochimaru barely looked up in time to, literally, be thrown back it struck. The force was so strong it sent the man to go flying and stumbling back before stopping shortly where the barrier stood. Kusanagi lay off to the side when it had flown out of his grip.

"Orochimaru-sama!!" the nins holding the barrier cried out but didn't dare move.

Hidama panted as she moved and knelt down at the old man's side, still holding Enma in her other hand. Standing over him she looked up as the brothers jumped down at her but closed her eyes and moved her armored hand into a half Kai sign. With a shout the tags she had placed on them exploded and they crashed to the ground, limbs and other parts of their bodies missing.

"What did you do?" the transformed monkey asked in slight confusion.

"I placed exploding pouches on them when they tried to keep me from getting my wrist guard," she said emotionlessly but it still hurt. Dropping to the old man's side she gently slid her hand under his head to lift it up as the other checked his pulse on his wrist. "Still alive... Goku onegai, you have to wake up. This battle isn't over by a long-shot." Tears escaped his eyes and she bit her bleeding lip, knowing that forcing him to fight against someone he once considered a student was hurting a lot more than he had been letting on.

"Kuso, Hidama look!" Lifting her head she watched as the parts that had been blown off the brothers slowly came back together. Once they were back in one piece they slowly get to their feet and waited. "What the hell happened? How did they survive that?"

"Edo Tensei."

"That's forbidden! Kch, no wonder you can't seem to hurt them."

"I know. Unless we can release their souls, even I'll burn out before too long."

"... T-There... is a way... to defeat them..." Goku opened his eyes as he gasped heavily for breath, muscles trembling as he tried to sit up. He accepted the woman's help as he managed to get to his feet, staring intently at the hokages. "The same technique... that defeated the Kyūbi..."

"Are you insane!?" she hissed angrily. "Do you know what awaits them if it works!?"

"It must, be done." Any other argument was cut up when they were interrupted by a cruel and amusing laughter. They watched as Orochimaru slowly got to his feet and went to retrieve Kusanagi, turning to face them. "What's so funny?"

"You've grown so old, sensei. I've never seen you strain so much before..." he chuckled as though it was the funniest thing he had seen. Its so pitiful to think that once, you were considered a god among the shinobi but even so you cannot defeat old age... but Hidama, imagine my surprise when I heard you had come back and yet despite the years you still have retained that youth and beauty that made you seem more than human." Still chuckling he reached up to his face and in an act that could only be described as a nightmare seeing the light of reality, pulled the skin from his face like a snake shedding its own skin.

The youthful face of a lovely young man looked back at them with the same cold, golden serpentine eyes gazing back at them with such a lust for power and vengeance. Even the black-opts were wondering just who the young woman was. When asked she laughed and claimed to be Orochimaru himself.

"It can't be... he's actually done it...!" Enma said with eye wide in disbelief.

"One of the most taboo jutsus the world has known..." Hidama breathed.

"Iie... you actually completed the kinjutsu...?!" Goku demanded angrily. Painted lips were pulled into an evil grin before he/she began to laugh, laughing as hard as he/she could as though the golden eyes had just witnessed something so hilarious one had no choice but to laugh; for the others, they could only shudder in revulsion. This time, the Hebi Sennin crossed that which must never be crossed.

--

The red-head knelt in the middle of a clearing, hands clutching at his head as the sand swirled around his kneeling form angrily. Nothing dare venture near him and it seemed as though even the wind feared him as not a breeze drifted in. But Gaara didn't care or notice, all he wanted was for the demon inside to leave him alone.

"Leave me alone!!" he shouted angrily.

_ 'I can never leave you, gaki. You and I can never be separated.'_

"Yamero yo!!"

_ 'This is the thanks I get for protecting you since the day you were born? Without me you would have died by that man's hands!'_

"Y-Yamero..."

_ 'I protected you and made sure no one ever touched you. And you gave me the blood of those who feared and hated you. Tell me, is there anyone who loves a worthless little thing like you?'_

"..." Shukaku smirked, thinking he had won. "Hidama-kasssan... Shiruba-ane... Naruto-kun... even Zabuza-san and Haku-kun... they care about me."

The tanuki growled angrily at this but continued to smirk. _'Is that so? Then where are they now? Why aren't they here now?'_

"But... the village..."

_'HA!! Baka hebi, he's just using everyone around him. But, fighting him is more important than helping you,' _he purred.

Tears stung at his eyes and slowly, he could feel his resolve being chipped away bit by bit. "They do care...!"

_'No one loves you, Gaara. The only one to ever love such a monster--is you.'_ Pale fingers drifted up and touched the thick scar on his forehead, tracing the kanji. The demon laughed as the sand slowly began to envelop him, physically changing his body bit by bit. _'Now. Let's kill those that lied and drink their blood-'_

"**Gaara!!**" Shiruba and Naruto darted from the leaves in a rush and landed before him, panting and tired but there. Their eyes widen as the two noticed how half of their brother's body had already been transformed by the sand, twisting his features into something they had never witnessed before.

The young girl slowly began to walk forward, reaching out to him as tears threaten to fall. "Panda... don't let him win..." she whispered, moving closer until she was within touching distance.

_'Iie! You will take him away when I'm so close!'_ Shukaku growled angrily, bidding the sand to obey him he reached out with the transformed arm and dug the sharp talons into her already bleeding hand, drawing fresh blood. He smirked as the girl's eyes widen and she struggled to be released.

"Gaara, fight him!" she yelled at him but the sand just dug deeper, forcing her to her knees. She cried out in pain, finding herself unable to attack her baby panda.

"Shiruba!!" The shurikens left his hand before he knew it. Depending on how one saw it the weapons were caught by the rapidly forming tail and absorbed but he didn't look the least bit harmed.

In the boy's mind he was wondering why his brother was trying to hurt him and his sister was crying in pain. Why were they afraid of him? The sand demon laughed and took further control into his hands. 'They fear you, just like everyone else. Join with me and I'll make them pay for hurting you,' he promised.

"..." What he was saying, was it true? If so then why were they concerned about him? The fears he could see weren't directed at him but for him. Why was his beloved sister telling him to take control back? Why were they begging him to not give in?

Hidden in the branches Sasuke watched in disbelief. Was that--monster actually the same Gaara that apparently went berserk earlier in the exams? He had heard the whispers about how the boy would have killed the one called Sasori given the chance. Without realizing it though, his sharingan activated and began to spin.

_'He wants a fight? I'll give him one.'_ His hands flashed through the signs, building up chakra. He had to become stronger, he had to avenge his clan, he had to kill that man. Flashes of his face flittered through his mind, those piercing and cruel crimson eyes gazing at him. _'He kept me alive. Why?'_ Memories of being all alone as those of his kin and clan lay slaughtered on the streets of the Uchiha compound. _'Iie, I know the answers...'_ Hands flashed through the sighs as he focused his chakra. _'he kept me alive..._' Chakra built in his still bleeding hand, becoming visible to the untrained eye. _'Because he wanted to be tormented... by a living embodiment of the guilt he felt from killing the entire clan.'_ The chakra continued to build, resembling resemble a ball of lightning being grasp in his injured hand, the pale blue sparks dancing along his broken skin. _'Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him... and he chose me for that job!'_

Gaara looked up when he saw the light show, noticing how it was the one known as the last of the Uchihas glared at him as he charged forward. He knew he should move but watching in horror as the arm Shukaku had taken control of lifted his sister up by her still bleeding arm and used her as a human shield. The Chidori rammed into the sand arm, tearing through it so easily but the aftershock also affected the young girl who screamed in pain.

"Shiruba!! Gaara!!" the blonde yelled, watching helplessly as his brother and sister went skidding off. He growled with anger, eyes threatening to bleed into red as he glared at his teammate. "Kisama!! How could you do that?!" he yelled angrily, wanting nothing more than to go and peel the skin from his skull.

Sasuke ignored his rants the last of the jutsu faded from his fingers. He panted lightly as he glanced over at the red-head, just laying there with the sand scattered around him. "That should've hurt him," he said off-handedly. His answer was a powerful and vicious punch to the jaw, nearly ripping it completely free. He looked up at the enraged blonde, not even realizing that his sharingan had faded back to black.

"Did you hear me, kisama? You tried to kill my siblings!!" he didn't care who heard him right now. "Is that why Hatake taught you that jutsu!? To kill innocent people?!"

"Feh. You're just jealous, dobe." He spat out a mouthful of blood as well as two molars that had knocked free. "That thing is a monster or are you too blind to see that?"

"The only monster is you, baka yaro!!"

A deep and dark chuckle broke through their argument and they both turned to watch as the boy slowly pushed himself to his feet. Instead of Gaara's pale jade eye looking out it was replaced by a black eye with a four pointed-star pupil starring at them, mirroring the one that the demon had taken out. His lips were twisted into a cruel and insane laughter, nothing but insanity in the strange depths. The laughter was so crazed it filled the skies with its sound, causing chills to race down their spines.

"Domo arigato for freeing me at last, Uchiha Sasuke!" The voice did not belong to the quiet red-head but to that of something more crazed and willing to shed innocent blood. "I'm so close but closer than I have ever been before." Still laughing he slowly pulled himself to his feet, allowing the sand to slowly engulf more and more of his body. He larger until soon the only thing that remained human was Gaara's feet.

Naruto turned to face him and his stomach turned into knots. His brother could still be in there but their mother had warned them what would happen if the demon ever got control. _'Iie... I am not gonna kill him! He's still in there somewhere!' _ "Gaara! You have to take control back; fight him!!" he yelled.

"Don't waste your breath, gaki. He's mine and I won't let him go." He was taken back when he felt a kunai pierce his back and looked over his shoulder at a panting Shiruba. "What do you think you're doing, little girl?"

She glared at him with such hatred, pushing the kunai deeper despite how sore she felt. She was amazed she could still move as she kept feeling the sparks from that damn Raiton attack."I want my otouto back, Shukaku."

He grinned at her, revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs at him. "Or what?" Her eyes narrowed and she jumped back but there was a sizzling sound before he felt a massive explosion burn at the sand. He cursed but now she was throwing kunais and shurikens at him, never pausing for a single moment.

"Give him back!!" she screamed, ignoring the tears and blood falling, mixing together. When she ran out of weapons she forced her chakra through her tired body, hands forming into signs as created four clones, surrounding him. Each clone began to focus their chakra, their hands flashing through the signs for different jutsus.

"Katon, Endan!!"

"Fūton, Daitoppa!!"

"Doton, Doryūdan!!"

"Suiton, Mizurappa!!

Fire, wind, earth, and water shot at him from four directions, elements striking with such force most of it managed to chip away at the sand, even drawing blood from the pale skin beneath. Naruto didn't waste anytime as he summoned multiple clones, letting them lose to attack the demon in the center but every time they were destroyed he would send more, making sure he was there to take the slack when one of his sister's clone faltered. Both siblings were going all out to get their brother back and Sasuke... he just stood there, wondering where on earth they got this power from. Those jutsus were considered high-rank and that girl mastered them?! Even the Katon and Suiton were said to be difficult but she was casting them with ease.

_'Why does she have the power I want? Even the dobe is stronger than me!'_ Rage and jealousy began to eat at his heart, the curse mark breaking through the elephant seal as it slowly replenished his almost non-existent chakra. Already he could feel himself fall victim--and he welcomed it. He didn't care what he had to do but he would get stronger, stranger than all of them put together! He didn't bother to wait and his hands flashed through the sings, summoning the chakra to build inside. "Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!" He took a deep breathe and released a jet-stream of fire at them.

Everyone was taken back at the flames tore through the clones, destroying them and tried to burn the transformed boy. Naruto used his speed to dart forward and tackle his sister out of the way at the last second, using his body to protect her; the flames singed the back of his jacket but he bared it. Shukaku grinned and the sand immediately formed around him in a cocoon of sand, protecting him. The fire didn't last long but once it died out he lunged forward, the sick gleeful looking or bloodshed dancing in his pupil-starred eyes.

"**Die!!**" he shrieked happily. Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him to block but it was no use as he was sent flying, his back breaking through branches before striking a thick trunk with enough form to leave an indention in the bark/wood. He just sat there, gasping in pain. He was too weak even with the curse mark activating. Soon, they would all die here and all he could think of was that he wanted more power to kill the one known as Uchiha Itachi. His older brother.

--

A wind blew in, spreading the message of destruction and chaos far outside the walls of the village. Hidama grew tense and looked out past the barrier, knowing deep down that her children were in danger and yet she was powerless to go and help them. She couldn't even reach Zabuza. Kami she hated feeling so helpless! Goku noticed how she had grown tense but didn't dare tear his gaze away from the woman who called herself Orochimaru.

"Fushi Tensei allows me to keep my mind and soul in this world forever," she began to explain. "In other words, it's a reincarnation jutsu where after I find a new body I transfer my original self into it and take over." Her smirk only grew at their reactions. "The only reason I came as my true self was that you could be delighted at seeing me, sensei." This time her eyes narrowed, the slitted pupil becoming narrow. "Aging is pointless."

"Only someone who has never experience life would say that." The wind continued to blow, playing with the snow-white strands that had been pulled from the long braid. "No one was ever meant to be immortal yet people continue to throw countless lives away all for that impossible dream. Even I won't live forever but..." she trailed off for a moment before sighing softly. Eyes slid close as she slowly stood and looked over at the body-stealer, letting her eyes open. Her gaze alone spoke of countless years of the good and bad experiences she had witness during her own life. "Those who seek immortality are those that are afraid of one thing and one thing only."

"And what would that be?" came the cold question.

"Death."

Golden eyes widen and flashed with anger. "You're wrong; I don't fear death! I want to live forever so I can learn all the jutsus out there! You two will die here and I... I will gain a younger, stronger, more beautiful body. And its all thanks to the Hidden Leaf village for such entertainment."

"I could care less what happens to that loveless gaki but I would sooner rip his eyes from his skull than allow you to take them," she growled, fingers curling.

Sarutobi's eyes widen as the realization set in. "That's why you placed the Juin no Ten Jutsu on Uchiha Sasuke," he forced himself to say.

She nodded in agreement, licking her lips in the process. "Hai. It's Sasuke-kun I'm after. But I seem to have found another talent that I didn't realize until after I had marked her."

"Stay away from my daughter!!" came the vicious snarl. A sudden spike in chakra caused it to flare around the enraged Hidama, the killing aura she was barely containing would cause him the strongest of men to beg for mercy.

"... How many bodies, faces, have you stolen?"

"This is my second. I plan on taking over Sasuke-kun once he has grown to my liking. Or perhaps I should take over the young girl... she is proving to have much potential. Perhaps I'll even be able to unlock the secret behind her mother's eternal youth and beauty for my own." No words but a wordless snarl broke free just as Hidama lunged forward, murder evident in her eyes. She moved so fast Orochimaru didn't have time to react as her hands wrapped around her throat, slowly crushing the muscle and tendons hidden beneath the skin.

"You die here, snake!!" she growled, relishing in the ways the eyes widen and hands clutched at her arms but as the head looked ready to pop like a balloon the figure tuned into mud. That tiny moment of escape allowed the dead brought to life to grab an arm each and hold on with all their strength. Needless to say she was trapped but she struggled vainly, spatting curses and trying to break away. The mud slid between their legs and reformed into the young woman. "Fight me, coward!!" she demanded, forcing the last dregs of her strength to come through.

"I think not, Hidama, but I applaud you. You could have actually killed me and this mess would have been dealt with. But as I said before, you two will die here so perhaps..." She passed her hand over her face only to have it return back to the face they all knew by heart; "this face would be best to use."

The ANBU still couldn't believe what they were hearing, rage fueling them. "You monster!" No one liked the smirk they saw as the trees began to grow once more, filling up the entire barrier until it was impossible to see what was going on. "Hokage-sama!!"

"Goku!!" Hidama cried out, still struggling against the two men she once considered family. She stumbled and was now forced down onto her knees but she didn't care. She could only look in the forest and pray with all her might that the old man was alive in there somewhere.

"Hahahaha... you mustn't let your guard down, sensei! Then again you were always too compassionate," Orochimaru taunted.

Deep within the trees several drops of blood hit a branch. Sarutobi Goku was indeed alive and it had been thanks to Enma who had used Kongo Rōheki to protect them. But it didn't mean he didn't go unscathed.

"What's going on? This isn't like you?" came the gruff concern. Sandaime panted for breath, holding his hand over his wound to slow the bleeding.

"... gomen..." Even deep in the trees he knew he was watching. Watching with those same eyes he always saw when he closed his own eyes. _'Eyes... Malice and ambition have always been hidden within his eyes. I knew he had them, and yet I pretended not to notice.'_ Memories of him in his youth, teaching his own team of genin that would one day group up to bear the title of sennin.

_'It was still an era of war and chaos, and he was strong. A genius filled with potential yet with a talent one would be lucky to find only every few decades. And I wanted to believe that he would be the one to inherit my power and will. But perhaps, that was my biggest mistake that lead him to experiment and drove him to betray Konoha.' _Unwanted memories and finding out he was the one that had been behind a number of disappearances among the shinobi ranks, of finally locating his hide-out and charging in with several ANBUs. Bodies hanging from the walls, the room reeking of blood and death, machines and equipment that made it looked like a madman's laboratory with him standing before a table where a barely alive ninja lay naked, his back to the door. Even as he turned to face them, admitting that he was the one behind it Sarutobi could not bring himself to hurt him. With a single move he killed everyone, save only himself, Enma, and a female ANBU were still alive yet he managed to escape. The Monkey King asked why he had let him get away so easily but all he could do was forbid Kitsune to go after him. In her rage she removed her porcelain mask and turned on him, demanding to know why he was letting such an insane criminal escape. He didn't say anything but Hidama could see the hurt written over his face and let the matter drop.

"... You won't answer? Very well." He turned and walked to a still dazed mercenary woman, Kusanagi held tightly in his hand. Silently he knelt before her, breaking her view of the knarled trees. "Any last regrets before I take your life, Hidama-san?"

"... Just one." Icy cold eyes glared up at him with murderous rage. "I should have killed you when I had the chance and dealt with the consequences later." And she had meant every word.

Silently he rose to his feet and pulled the long sword back. "... Sayonara, Hidama-san." And swung forward though her gaze never wavered.

"Now!!" From beneath the tiles two foxes broke through and with jaws snapping dug their ivory fangs into his knees. Blood spurted out as the pressure as their jaws slowly began to crush the bones. The powerful grips on her arms loosened a bit but it was enough as she slid her arms free and delivered powerful punches that broke through their chest armor. She back flipped high into the air, landing atop a strong branch just in time to watch as the snake beheaded the animals. They vanished into smoke but the wounds were still evident.

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi Goku stood out for him to see, holding the bo in his hand and looking more determined than before. "I will kill you and correct my past mistake!!" Despite the pain he just smirked up at him.

"It's too late, old man!!"

Sarutobi frowned and quickly formed the signs. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!!" Immediately two clones appeared, waiting and watching.

"Nani?! Why is he using Kage Bushin?!" but none of the other ANBU could answer their captain.

"Ha... you've grown senile as well as old. You've shortened what remains of your life out of in patience." But only two beings knew what he was planning. It was a kamikaze attack that would result in more than one life being taken. Immediately his hands began to flash through the signs needed even as he summoned what was left of his chakra. "Mi, i, hitsuji, u, inu, ne, tora, ume, mi." Putting his hands together as though he was praying he released the focused chakra.

"Goku, don't!! You'll end up like Minato!!" she yelled but for some reason, she found herself unable to move.

An astral being slowly began to form, dressed in a white yukata with land-nailed fingers clutching the ends of the long sleeves, one of them holding a string of prayer beads between the fingers. The face looked as that of an oni from old with unruly white hair hanging down its back and in front of its face, though barely covering the two small red horns sprouting from his skull. Skin a light purple hue, beady yellowish eyes and ebony fangs holding a dagger in his mouth. Strapped to his chest in the form of a cross was the spiritual form of Goku himself.

Sarutobi looked over at the being over his shoulder. _'This must be what the Yondaime spoke of... only those who've made a contact with the Fūinjutsu can see this.'_ But as he looked forward he was shocked to see the look in Hidama's eyes. Apparently, she could see the shinigami behind him as though she had summoned it herself. _'How can she see this!?'_

Despite the pain and how much it hurt to stand much less walk Orochimaru smirked. Whatever he had planned didn't work and all he had were two measly clones? "It's already too late and no matter what you do, I've won. Konoha will be crushed."

"Konohagakure is my home! The hokage acts as a main pillar of that home, protecting it!! He also inherits the village's will, and then entrusted it to one that will succeed him... you will not be able to defeat me so easily!!" he shouted in a voice strong and clear for all in the area to hear.

"Genjutsu, Kokuangyō no Jutsu!!" As though Amaterasu hid herself away the entire area within the barrier soon began nothing but pure darkness where one could not see their own nose no matter how hard they looked. Sarutobi frowned and knew that he would be attacked yet he nor his clones moved form their spots. Hidama also knew this and immediately ran off, keeping her eyes close. It was difficult and even she got struck by unknown fists. Through it all Orochimaru spoke but it was difficult to tell where he was exactly.

"What nonsense. You're nothing but a temporary head in the history of an organization called Konoha. Even the strongest of stone, that of which the fabled hokages before you have been carved onto, will eventually fade away and crumble to dust. They will experience their own slow death."

"Only a traitor would think that!" Hidama shouted, lifting her arm in time to block a kick.

"She's right. Konoha is not just an organization to me!" Memories of himself being a young genin with his teammates, learning under the tutelage of the two hokage brothers. Then followed by himself teaching his own team of genin.

"Every year many shinobis are born into this world and they grow..." Himself accepting the hokage title. Remembering how his former student, Jiraiya, took on his first team of genin to teach. Of hoe Orochimaru took on his own apprentice in the form of Mitarashi Anko.

"They live... fight... to protect the village... and to protect what's precious to them, they will gladly give themselves up to death..." The various faces of the villagers from elite shinobi to simple citizens, all living and working together. Namikaze Minato taking on his own team of young genin with a smile. The sacrifice he made for the village and of Sarutobi once more taking the mantle of hokage back onto his shoulders.

"Even if we're not related by blood, those of the village..." Watching as Hidama held the infant form of Naruto as he slept, wrapped in a soft blanket. Talking with a young Iruka and giving him hope for the future.

"To me, they are... my most precious... most important..." The genin teams and their jounin instructors, their smiles forever held in his mind as well as that of his young grandson and his two best friends. A warm and caring smile on his weathered face as he looked down at his beloved village.

"Family... They are **my family!!**"

For a moment the attacks stopped, the brave old man taking the precious moments to breathe. And once more the snake's voice cut through the darkness. "Is that so... then I will break you--the support--and destroy the house you call Konoha."

"Even if you kill me, the support will never break!! I am the one who inherited the Will of the Leaf, the Will of the Shodaime and Nidaime. I am the Sandaime Hokage!! And there will always be another who will inherit my will, thus becoming the pillar that protects Konoha!!" he said proudly.

In the darkness Hidama couldn't help but smile and raised her hand to wipe away the tear that rolled down her pale cheek. She had forgotten the strong will the village held and only now it felt like he was standing right before her, telling her why he wanted to take the title of hokage. _'Just like to say something like that, eh Yondaime?' _she thought softly.

"Orochimaru. I'll show you a special jutsu, one even you don't know about! Behold! **Fūinjutsu, Shiki Fūjin!!**"

**Author's Notes: **Wow! Take away the notes and the list of terms I used and this is possibly my longest chapter here! I amaze even myself at times :p Now to clear up any questions, and please read this, I did not write out the battle of Shikamaru and Shino because in the series its relatively short. Very similar format except while Shikamaru binds the Oto nins in place Shino uses his bugs to eat at their chakra, making them weak. Asuma arrives just to see the situation has been dealt with and congratulates them. Of course buggy is silent and lazy-bones just plops down and says "how troublesome". I do like how things are going so next chapter we'll have the state of the village, one full revealed Shukaku, the Shiki Fūjin in action, and some more stuff that I can't remember right now. I do like how this is going and well, I hope you enjoy it as well. And once more Hidama's past will be revealed after the whole invasion is over. Promise. Bye all, I am due for some sleep!

**_Kikaichus_**_: Destruction Bugs_

**_henge_**_: transform_

**_fudas_**_: spiritual charms/tags_

**_Takehiko_**_: Japanese name meaning "solider prince" (will be important later on)_

**_Katon,_****_ Karyū Endan_**_: Fire Style, Fire Dragon Flame Projectile_

**_Suiton, Suijinheki_**_: Water Style, Water Encampment Wall_

**_Suiton, Suishouha_**_: Water Style, Water Collision Destructio__n_

**_Doton, Doryū Heki_**_: Earth Style, Earth Wall_

**_Katon, Ryūka no Jutsu:_**_ Fire Style, Dragon Fire Technique_

**_Senju:_**_ clan name meaning "Thousand Arms"_

**_Mokuton Hijutsu, Jukai Koutan:_**_ Secret Wood Style Technique, Birth of Dense Woodland (this technique is also know as "Forest Genesis" and "Birth of the Trees" that only the first hokage is capable of performing)_

**_Kongo Nyoi-Bo:_**_ Diamond Pole_

**_Kusanagi no Tsurugi:_**_ Sword of Kusunagi (Grasscutter)_

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:_**_ Shadow Clones Technique_

**_kinjutsu:_**_ forbidden techniques_

**_hebi sennin:_**_ Snake Sage_

**_kisama_**_: bastard, vulgar way of saying "you"_

**_baka yaro:_**_ calling the person a bigger idiot_

**_Raiton_**_: Lightning_

**_otouto_**_: younger brother_

**_Katon, Endan_**_: Fire Style, Fireball_

**_Fūton, Daitoppa_**_: Wind Style, Great Breakthrough_

**_Doton, Doryūdan_**_: Earth Style, Earth Dragon Projectile_

**_Suiton, Mizurappa_**_: Water Style, Violent Water Wave_

**_Fushi Tensei:_**_ Living Corpse Reincarnation_

**_Juin no Ten Jutsu_**_: Cursed Seal of Heaven Technique_

**_Kongo Rōheki_**_: Indestructible Prison Wall_

**_Mi, i, hitsuji, u, inu, ne, tora, ume, mi.:_**_ Snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, snake (These are the nine hand signs needed to use a certain forbidden jutsu)._

**_oni_**_: ogre_

**_Fūinjutsu_**_: Sealing Technique_

**_shinigami_**_: death god_

**_Genjutsu, Kokuangyō no Jutsu_**_: Illusion Technique, Journey into Black Darkness Technique (also known as "Bringer of Darkness" in the manga and "Absolute Darkness" in the anime)_

**_Fūinjutsu, Shiki Fūjin:_**_ Sealing Technique, Corpse Spirit Sealing Method (also known as "Demonic Soul Seal" in the anime and "Dead Demon Imprisonment" in the manga)_


	20. Willing Sacrifices

**Author's Notes:** Now comes the tear-jerker part of the fic. Well, one of the tear-jerkers so far. I'm gonna make this short but to **DarkRavie** and **Zane Makura**, thanks for your kind comments :) Again here goes with me describing battles once more. I like to think I'm improving :D

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Willing Sacrifices +

"Orochimaru. I'll show you a special jutsu, one even you don't know about! Behold! **Fūinjutsu, Shiki Fūjin!!**"

_'A jutsu I don't know about?'_ Part of him was quite cautious about this mysterious technique but another part of him was quite excited about the possibility of learning something that no one else knew. Orochimaru completely ignored the sliver of fear that still ran through his body.

Still hidden in the darkness Hidama resisted the urge to shout and give her position away. _'Hurry up, Goku... even this darkness won't last forever.'_ Fingers flexed quietly, muscles tensing, breathing slowing, focusing on the sounds all around her but she flinched when she heard the almost inaudible clack of beads striking against one another.

"Show me." Despite being unable to see he struck the hokage repeatedly, multiple attacks being blocked but a lucky strike drew blood that was soon followed by a powerful blow to the midsection. He laughed as the body was thrown back. "What's the matter, _sensei_? Are you planning on letting the previous hokages torture you to death?" he taunted with sickening glee. "Do hurry and show me this jutsu before you perish."

Sarutobi grunted as he tried to ignore the pain, clutching his bleeding arm. _'How much longer, will it take...' _he wondered. Even he wasn't sure if he could last this much longer.

The shinigami silently lifted its arm up, the beads making almost no noise even as he opened his hand, letting them wrap around his arm. With the short tanto in his mouth he began to chant, causing the beads to glow. Scriptures began to form along his out-stretched arm, of a language that existed long before the time of man. The pale woman choked back the gasp and clutched at her chest, opening her eyes against her better judgment to watch as the scripture-written arm lowered and slowly pushed its hand into the bound soul of Sarutobi Goku. She knew he felt it when his back arched and he coughed up blood. Tears welled up in her eyes, her throat locking up, making it difficult to breathe much less speak.

_'Onegai... don't...'_ she wanted to say but nothing came out except pained gasps for breath.

The pain was a welcomed one as he forced his body to continue standing. _'... It's ready.'_

"What's wrong? You look rather unsteady."

As though a silent command was given the two clones dashed into the darkness, focusing on their targets. They would have only chance at this and they could not fail no matter what. Moving swiftly the duo located their targets and moving swiftly, grabbed a hold of them with all the strength they possessed and held on for dear life.

"Come forth!!" he commanded. The arm pushed in deeper and from all the current hokages' chests, a hand slowly pushed out and grabbed a hold of the being held captive by the clones. Slowly the darkness began to pull back, light filling the area. Soon the light revealed the spirit's hands had reached into the chests of the Shodaime and Nidaime, catching hold of their souls. In that instant, they both knew what awaited them even as their bodies slowly began to lose their color and life.

"Gomen... Goku..." Toshiro said softly with a proud smile on his lips.

"We've caused a lot of trouble..." Yasuo spoke with a sad smile on his lips.

He closed his eyes, steeling him for what he was about to do. "Onegai... forgive me. **Fūin!!**" At once the souls were ripped free of the bodies and pulled through the chests of the two clones. The sandaime gasped as he experienced what his bushins had gone through as the Shiki Fūjin appeared on his chest where the death god had pushed his hand through. In the new light the brothers slowly crumbled, revealing the lifeless forms of the two nins that had fought in the preliminaries and lost. They were also, the former teammates of one Yakushi Kabuto. The only difference was they each bore the hitachis for Oto.

"... You used the lives of your own men for your own selfish ambitions..." Words of wisdom came from the recesses of his mind, the last advice he could remember receiving from his mentors when he was a young boy, training to become a shinobi of a newly founded Konoha.

_ "The comrades of the Leaf make up each part of my body. Those of the village believe in me, and I believe in them. That's what being a hokage means!" Toshiro told him proudly and great pride._

_ "Seiyūki, protect those that love the village and believe in you. Find one you can entrust to carry on your will and guide the next generation," Yasuo said with a seriousness that spoke of much hope. "From tomorrow on, you are..." _

_ "Hokage."_

Unbidden tears flowed from his eyes at the memory but his gaze still burned with anger at the monster before him. "How can you sacrifice the lives of your own men?!" he demanded.

"The lives of my own men? How can you keep talking about something so trivial?!" Orochimaru shouted back at him, frustrated that he would still talk about something so useless.

"Did they not believe in you?" No answer was given but even if he did say something, Goku was not in the mood to listen. The clones vanished, their duty done as he called Enma back to him. With a yell he charged at the traitor and weapons clashed, rage fueling each other that with a quick move the Kusanagi blade was torn from the snake's hands. "Now!" The bo extended, Enma's arm reaching out to try and finished what Hidama had tried earlier.

"I've got you now!!"

"Senei Jashu!!" From his upraised arm snakes appeared from the sleeve, lunging and wrapping around Enma. Immobilizing him but before he could raise his other arm and do the same to the hokage, pale arms wrapped around his arms, nearly twisting his shoulders out of joint. He tuned his head to look and growled as Hidama glared back at him with teeth bared. "Damn you!!"

"Go to Hell. Now Goku!!" she shouted, keeping his arms locked though he struggled to break free from her grip. He didn't waste anytime as he released the nyoi bo and grabbed the snake by his shoulders, trapping him between the two of them.

"This ends now!!" Commanding the summoned spirit, once more the hand pushed out through his chest and reached into that of the traitor, and grabbed a hold of his soul.

Gold-colored eyes widened as the strange and frightening sensations now coursing through his body. _'What is this feeling...?'_ Impossible to explain he knew that unless he did something, he would die. _'Iie!'_ Ignoring the pain in his arms his right hand formed the needed sign and from the ground the grasscutter sword rose, and flew right for the old man's unprotected back. Enma transformed back to his true self and struggled in the crushing grip of the snakes, reaching out to try and intercept the blade. The shinigami's hand slowly began to forcefully pull the soul from the living body-

A splatter of blood fell and for a moment, time froze.

--

Buildings continued to fall, turning into rumble. Shurikens and kunais flew to either miss or strike their intended targets. Shinobis from Konoha and Suna fought to the death, utilizing every jutsu they knew to aid them. The summoned three-headed snake continued to destroy whatever lay in its path, regardless of the Leaf's ninjas trying vainly to stop it.

"You must stop them here!"

"Where are the reinforcements?!"

Morino Ibiki could only stare at the massive serpent as a dark realization came to mind. _'We can't handle this.' _The village would be destroyed and no one would be left if this continued.

"Kuchiyose...! Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!" Amidst the chaos a massive toad that almost dwarfed the Hokage Mountain appeared and crushed the raging snake with its weight. Caught off guard the summons was killed, its head falling lifelessly to the ground.

Ibiki was stunned, if relieved, at the situation and he knew of only one person alive who could have summoned the creature before them. There, barely seen atop of the toad's head, stood a figure with a large scroll hanging from his back.

"It's been a long time, Ibiki," Jiraiya said with a bit of humor. "What's this? Was your body the only thing that grew? I couldn't bear to watch that."

"Jiraiya-sama...!" One of the nins with the Head of Torture and Interrogation looked just as shocked as him.

"Jiraiya? You mean one of the sennin?" he asked in disbelief.

"Listen up, you chicks! Open up your beady little eyes and take a good look!" Turning he smirked and performed a dance that would have seem more at home on a stage during a kabuki play than that of a raging battlefield, atop a huge toad with two swords strapped to its back. "Behold, the divine ninja Jiraiya's... Far East of Eden... Wild Dance!" The remaining snake heads stopped their insane hissing and gazed at the new enemy. "You damn snakes that are frozen in fear in a toad's presence, get out of here." Needless to say the snakes didn't move but they seemed to be a bit intimidated at the toad's stare. Ibiki landed next to Jiraiya, glancing at the snakes before looking up at the famous sennin. "Where's the third?"

"At the exam stadium."

"I see." Somehow he knew that his former sensei was fighting in his own battle and nothing he could do would help him. _'Don't die yet, old man.'_

--

Kusanagi continued to glow, the sharp edge biting into the flesh of Enma's grip yet he refused to let go. Sarutobi gasped for breath, noticing the tip of the long sword sticking out of his chest yet did not release his hold on his opponent. Hidama's eyes were wide, a few drops of blood staining her pale cheek yet her hold remained strong.

Orochimaru struggled to breath, shock writing on his ashen face as he stared down where his sword had pierced the old man. "Why... didn't you, avoid it...?" he gasped. "What are you doing...?"

The shinigami's hand continued to pull at the captured soul, its grip stronger than any steel known to man; there was nothing anyone could do or say that would have it to release its victim. But for some reason, it had yet to pull the soul completely free.

The monkey king tried to pull the blade free but it refused to move, obeying its mater's orders but he refused to give up. "Kuso..."

"Shiki Fūjin..." Hidama breathed into his ear. "You asked what it could do... if you could see what I see, even now, you would then understand the sensations your body is experiencing."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's an Fūinjutsu. In exchange for the jutsu to work, the caster must give up his soul to that which he has summoned, a shinigami." Her eyes meet with those of the being, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat as she tried to quell her trembling. "Why dodge an attack made to kill when he'll die anyways? There is no surviving this jutsu once it's complete... the ultimate sacrificial technique..." Closing her eyes her lips pulled back, teeth grinding against the other as her grip tightened over his arms, as though she was going to personally rip both his arms completely free from his body. "The reason no one knows about it is because it was created by a man who shortly died after using it. That man..." Her voice began to crack but she forced the words out. "That man... was Namikaze Minato! The Yondaime Hokage!"

"Nani?!" Realization hit him with such force as he whirled to look at the seal on the old man's body. "The same jutsu he used against the kitsune!?"

Sarutobi nodded, eyes never wavering from the terrified gold gaze. "Hai. With this technique, the one whose soul is sealed will suffer for all eternity in the belly of death, never gaining release. The souls of the one who is sealed and the one who performed the seal will mingle, hating and battling each other for all eternity."

Despite being pinned Orochimaru tried to move but his body refused to obey him. He could not move! Looking down he watched in horror as he saw his soul slowly being pulled free yet there was nothing he could do to stop it. Even the most basic of jutsus refused to work. _'I can't do a single one!'_ he shrieked madly.

The shinigami reached up with its free hand and removed the tanto from his mouth, revealing a long and slimy tongue. Golden eyes widen as icy blue eyes closed tightly just as the souls of the four that had been sealed before struggled to get free, only to be cut down by the short blade. Then, they were eaten by the shinimagi itself. Revulsion like the kind he had never seen would forever scar his mind as he watched the astral being before him savoring the taste of a fine and expertly prepared meal, likes one could only dream up. For the first time, the fabled hebi sennin was fearful for his very existence.

"Don't screw with me, you old geezer!! I refuse to die with you!!" he bellowed, managing to move his fingers to have his sword finish the job but cursed when Hidama tightened her grip, the wet sounds of bones slowly being broken. Even Enma grunted in pain as more of his blood was spilt from the razor edge but that just made him hold on tighter. They were all panting for breath, refusing to be the first to fall. "Hurry up... and die," he hissed in rage.

"Hold on, Goku. He's already halfway out," Hidama growled, muscles trembling in exhaustion.

Sarutobi didn't say anything, focusing on the task at hand but he was startled when he gave a hacking cough only to have blood fell from his lips. He knew without saying anything that he was not going to last for much longer.

--

The chunin instructors looked up at the walls around them continued to shake madly, the stone barely muffling the sound of war outside. They calmly had the children walk down the hall, watching as some clung to one another in fear, seeking comfort in their friends and classmates. Even Moegi and Udon clung to Konohamaru who managed to stay brave if just for them.

"Konohamaru-kun!" the little girl cried out, clinging to his shirt as she tried not to break down crying.

Udon sniffed as he looked at the walls all around them. "Are the walls gonna fall on us?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

"Don't worry," he smiled gently; "the inner structure is carved in the stone itself, its old but tough." His face lost the smile as he remembered that it was his ojisan that had told him that. "We'll be fine." They could only look at him with awe and even greater respect.

--

**"Suna Shuriken!!"**

The three genin cried out in pain as the small but deadly weapons tore through flesh. Even the futile attempts at hiding behind trees proved to be useless as they were cut through. Above their screams could be heard Shukaku's insane laughter, demanding for more blood to be spilt. Nothing seemed to faze him and when Sasuke tried to attempt a third Chidori he realized too late that he had pushed his limit and the lightning faded from his fingers far too quickly. The demon laughed and slammed his body to a thick tree, pinning him in place with the sand and smirked as it slowly began to crush him.

"S-Sasuke!!" Naruto bellowed, glad that the blow hadn't knocked him unconscious but he couldn't help but wince at the pain he was experiencing. He looked to the side where his sister lay, blood pooling from her wounds even as she struggled to her feet. Like him she possessed a great healing factor but she was low on chakra and her curse was trying to take over. "Shiruba-ane!!" Cursing his hands flashed through the signs for the summoning but instead of the great toad Gamabunta, he got a smaller toad.

"Oh, it's just some squirt. Gimmie some candy or I won't play with ya." With a serious attitude problem.

"Damnit, I didn't want you!" he yelled and looked up in time to see the shurikens came right at him. He quickly pulled the toad into his arms and protected him with his body, crying out as the jutsu tore through his body. He could hear his sister cry out in pain but the force slammed him into a tree. Groaning in pain he looked over and tried to force his body up. "A-Ane-chan...!"

Blood pooled from every wound on her body, nearly bathing her in the crimson liquid. The curse was pulsing but it seemed erratic, as though it couldn't continue but was still trying. She gasped for breath as the sand formed around her, lifting her into the air. Her eyes were so dazed and blank but still she reached out for the monster. Demon or not Gaara was still her panda brother and she could not keep fighting him.

"Gaara... onegai..." she pleaded, tears mingling with blood as she search for any kind of recognition in those gold and black eyes. "Onegai..." Lips twisted into a cruel smirk as the sand continued absorbing every bit of blood she shed.

"Gaara's not here. Not anymore."

With a cruel and sadistic move he slammed her body into the ground, laughing as bones broke and wounds opened. She just lay there in a pool of her own blood, staring up at the sky. She didn't hear Naruto screaming her name or the tanuki's insane laughter. All she could hear was the terrified voice of her otouto, crying out for them...

The small toad who called himself Gamakichi could only stare in horror. He had never seen anything like this and before he could tell the blonde that they should run he jumped right into battle. "Wait!!" He watched in amazement as he summoned an army of Kage Bushins to attack him. Could this be the loud-mouth moron that his chichi told him about?!

**"****Fūton..."** The possessed boy's body began to swell as he took a deep breathe, mouths of razor teeth appearing all over his body.** "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!!"** Releasing his breath he not only destroyed the army of clones, but he sent the blonde to go flying before connecting with a tree.

"N-Naruto!" the raven-haired boy called out, grunting in pain as the sand tightened even more. If he didn't escape this soon he would be crushed!

"**Gah!!**" Stunned and surely beyond bruise, he fell onto a thick branch and just lay there. "... That, really hurt."

"Don't die just yet, boy. I'm not done playing with you!!" Shukaku cackled. Secretly, he was bidding his time. Soon he would be back in his true form and then the fun would really begin.

--

Zabuza grunted as he swung his massive sword all around him, ignoring the blood that stained his blade and uniform before he continued running. Blocking and dodging enemy weapons he quickly used Shunshin, managing to catch several off-guard. A moment later the heads fell to the ground, soon followed by the bodies.

_'Been a while since I went on a killing spree like this,'_ he thought as he looked around. No more Suna bastards on the ground so he jumped up to the rooftops, surveying the chaos. There was a lot of destruction going on but there was still the problem with the snakes--was that a toad?! He stared at the huge amphibian for a split second before noticing how one of the snakes was sneaking up behind it, hoping to strike it down. _'This is going to hurt like hell.'_ Locating the river that ran through the village he summoned all his chakra and let his hands flash through the signs before focusing.

"Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu!!" The water churned, churning and slowly rising into the air until it resembled a massive column of swirling water. Tiny beads of sweat appeared on his brow, making sure to stay focus as he carefully fed bits of his chakra into it. Now it began to move, passing through the debris and striking the snake. He was worried when it began to struggle, finding it difficult to hold it steady he didn't realize someone had landed next to him until-

"Hyōton, Sensatsu Suishou!!" Within the watery pillar ice began to form, rapidly slicing the snake bit by bit. It was exhausting and it seemed to take forever but just as they felt their control waver the snake fell to the ground with a mighty crash, scales torn apart by the water with hundreds of large icicles stabbed all over, with several having embedded themselves into the skull. Haku quickly turned and held the jounin steady when he looked ready to drop. "Zabuza-san?"

"That was reckless, Haku." Honestly he didn't think the boy knew how to do something like that but it just proved that he was getting stronger. Patting his shoulder he quickly pushed him down so he was almost kneeling and brought the back of his fist into the nin that tried to stab his adoptive son from behind. Bone shattered under the pressure but that didn't stop him from kicking him so hard in the chest that he went flying off. Needless to say that shinobi didn't get back up. "Where's everyone?"

"Those in the hospital have been moved to the basement underground. I've been taking those critical injured down there so they can be treated. Iruka-san and the other instructors have already evacuated the school so they're safe. I heard that Naruto's sensei came to help," he explained as he released several senbons, each hitting vital points that caused instant death.

"So that hentai is good for something," he added gruffly, using the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide them in mist, leaving them to attack all enemy shinobi and assist those of Konoha elite while they were hidden out in the open.

"Hai. Naruto and Shiruba went after Gaara but I haven't heard anything from them. I'm worried..."

"They're strong kids, Haku. You know that better than anyone." He grunted as a Fūton blew the mist away but still he charged forward, delivering a fatal blow. "Push come to shove those two will not fail."

"... Hai." He could only agree, gracefully moving out of the way of a shuriken before grabbing his kunai and knocked another off course before letting it fly right into his attacker's throat.

"Where's Hidama?"

"..."

"Haku. Where the hell is she?"

"... She's fighting Orochimaru with the Sandaime Hokage. Unfortunately a barrier has been placed so there's no way out, or in." A sudden explosion that echoed from the forest stunned everyone for a brief moment before resume attacking but for the two former Kirin nins they looked over and their eyes widen.

In the distance, a large creature the color of sand had appeared, a long tail creating whirlwinds with each swing. Another cloud of smoke and what had to be the biggest toad appeared. Though they had no idea what was going on they knew that, somehow, the trio were in the middle of it, fighting for their lives.

--

The ANBU that had been watching since the barrier was erected could only watch in amazement. The battle had been going on for this long and yet none of them had fallen. It was unheard of for shinobi to last this long on their natural endurance but they knew that it would only be a matter of time. Sarutobi was a great and knowledgeable ninja yet time managed to slowly steal away his youth with each passing day. Hidama managed to escape that grasp but her mental and emotional stability had been greatly weakened and even she was feeling the effects. Orochimaru had full well prepared for a battle royal but nothing could have ever prepared him for the Fūin jutsu. But with every battle, there must always be a winner--and a loser.

The shinigami's hand struggled, trying to pull the rest of the soul free but it could not. The sandaime noticed this and realized that he was not strong enough to complete the jutsu. 'To have fought this long, could it be that... that I've lost the ability to pull his soul out completely?' he asked himself, already knowing the answer.

A twist smirk pulled on thin lips as he noticed the situation. "You're on the last of your strength... if you had been a decade younger, you might have stood a chance..." he taunted, growing confident that he would be able to hold out longer than his old teacher.

Ideas were running through her mind but each one would be useless. Even with arms broken once she let go the snake would not hesitate to pull every dirty trick he knew. He could still sue his hands and Kusanagi would continue to obey every command he gave. "Don't you dare give up," she hissed at him, ignoring the pissed hiss directed at her. "Enma, don't you dare let go."

"Wasn't planning on it," the monkey growled. It took everything he had just to keep it from going through the frail body much less try to pull it out. The damn snakes didn't make things any easier as they constricted tighter around his body, trying to squeeze him into submission.

"Fools, the lot of you. Don't you realize the situation you are in?" Eyes of a snake grew wide, trying vainly to crush the hope they still held. "This village is being attacked by my men and ninjas from Sunagakure. You people... the Konoha ninjas will die, as will the women and children! The destruction of Konohagakure will succeed!" Despite the pain and agony he was in Orochimaru laughed cruelly, his voice chilling Goku down to his bone marrow. He almost gave up hope when Hidama caught his eye. She said nothing but her eyes told him that would never happen.

In the center of the village, among those that had fallen in battle, several shinobi from Suna waited outside a home for any sign of life. One of their comrades came running out and shook his head.

"It's empty," he reported.

One of them frowned, a bit perplexed at that. "That's not right."

"Sir?"

"We've advanced into the heart of this village but we've meet minimal resistance."

"That's because..."

"And why have we yet to see any of the women and children?" They never realized that everyone had been evacuated and were not hiding in the one place they would have never expected them to be.

"That's another reason you never became hokage, snake. You never had any faith in the village and that is what will be your downfall."

"What are you talking about, bitch?"

"While Konoha is a peaceful place when backed into a corner then we will fight until very end."

"She's correct," Goku said, hope and pride once more appearing in his eyes. "Never underestimate the ninjas of this village!!"

A group of shinobi bearing headbands of Suna and Oto ran down the streets, searching for civilians they never noticed a rain of shurikens flying through the air until they were cut down. A few manage to deflect them but looking up his eyes widen. Above them were several shinobi dressed in the black and gray uniforms with porcelain animal masks of Konoha's most elite shinobi. The Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, or ANBU for short.

"You're not taking one step further!" the woman said in a cold voice.

In one of the training grounds of the village Hyūga Hiashi easily defeated three Suna nins with as few moves as possible, striking both nerves and chakra. He didn't say a word as more than a dozen more enemy nins surrounding him in a loose circle.

"What are you guys doing? He's only one man!" the leader yelled angrily.

His pale eyes narrowed and focusing his chakra, he moved into a move only one of Hyūga blood would recognize. His body moved into a tight spin, the chakra building before being released in a powerful wave that sent all of the nins flying. They landed on the ground with a heavy thud, unable to get up. Slowly his body stopped spinning yet there was not a single scratch on him.

"The Hyūga clan is the strongest in Konoha. Remember that!" he told their unconscious forms, the veins apparent around his eyes.

In another part of the village several of the enemies found their bodies unable to move. Looking down they noticed that all of their shadows had formed together and were leading to one man dressed in a ratty looking vest, scars gracing his face.

"Hijutsu no Konoha, Kage Mane no Jutsu... if this is your first time experiencing this... then don't forget this!" Nara Shikaku moved his hand into the proper seal and performed the next jutsu. "Hijutsu no Konoha, Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu." Slowly the shadowy hands moved up the Suna nins bodies until they wrapped around their throats and strangled them to death.

Akimichi Chouza moved his hands into the proper signs and summoned the necessary chakra needed. "Baika no Jutsu!" With a mighty yell for battle his body grew until he resembled a giant that parents would tell their children on rainy days. With his strong staff in hand he easily dispatched the enemy.

A handsome man with his dark blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail made a certain hand sign and focused his chakra into the technique. "Shinranshin no Jutsu!" he shouted. The nin before him never had time to move as his mind was taken over and he attacked his own comrade.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled at him, their kunais clashing.

"I-I can't control my body!" he told him, unable to stop himself from killing the other man.

"Iie! Stop it!" It was no use as they buried their weapons into one another.

Chouza continued to walk down the streets, keeping a careful eye out for any more enemies but he stopped when Inoichi appeared on a rooftop next to him.

"Just like old times," he asked his former teammate and long-time friend.

"Hai," the giant of a man replied. Shikaku soon appeared next to the dark blonde.

"It's the reunification of the Ino-Shik-Chou trio," he said with a smirk.

Elsewhere, two women were running along the rooftops, followed closely by four large dogs that could have easily passed for wolves. One of the women looked more like her canine companion than human but both she and the younger woman behind her shared the same red fangs tattooed on their cheeks as did of one called Inuzuka Kiba. They didn't stop even as the enemy appeared before them.

"Let's go, Kuromaru!" Tsume told the large dark blue-gray animal at her side.

"Hai!" he growled, baring his fangs.

Back at Look-Out Tower Goku panted for breath, feeling more of his blood drip down the serpent's blade but didn't dare show any of sign of pain or weakness. "The ninjas of Konoha will fight with their lives in order to protect the village!" he yelled at the ashen man. "You will never gain true strength in this world, even if you master all the jutsus... I have taught you before... that when you protect something important to you... a ninja's true strength will manifest!"

--

Naruto panted heavily, Kyūbi's chakra flowing through every pore of his body as tears flowed over his cheeks. Nothing he and Gamabunta did could stop the insane tanuki, even when they managed a combined henge and turned into the nine-tailed fox itself nothing worked. It grew much worse when Gaara was forced to perform the Tanukineiri no Jutsu but he had managed to land on Shukaku and punched Gaara. It broke the jutsu but the demon didn't appreciate having his power limited and tried to crush him with the sand.

"... Damnit Gaara... you swore to everyone you would never let Shukaku control you... you swore you would use the sand to protect us... so why didn't you protect Shiruba?!" he demanded, lunging forward to strike him but sand wrapped around his limbs tightly, making him unable to win. "**Wake up!!**" he bellowed and nearly cracked their skulls open when his forehead connected with that of the red-head.

Bright red blood slowly fell down their skin. A spider-web of cracks began to spread from Gaara's body to that of the sand demon itself. The last anyone heard was it shrieking in pain as the sand began to crumble. Down in the trees the sand that held Sasuke capture finally released him and he fell to the ground, gasping for breathe but still he forced himself to look up.

_'D-Did... he win?'_ he asked with halted breath.

They were falling and even from that height there was no way either could survive but the boss toad wasn't going to let his subordinate die on him so soon. Extending his long and barded tongue he caught them and laid them on the ground. They were alive but in bad condition but he couldn't stay any longer. "Hmm?" He looked over in the distance and noticed that several different chakra signatures were rushing this way but he knew they were not the enemy. "Gamakichi, let's go home."

"Sure thing, chichi! Later Naruto!" In a large poof of smoke they were gone and the genin were left alone.

Gaara couldn't stop crying even as he dragged his body to where his sister lay in a pool of her own blood. His hand shook as it reached out to touch her cheek, feeling the cool skin despite the very shallow rise and fall of her chest. He knew what the demon had done while in possession in his body and he hated himself for being so weak. Gripping his head in his hands he let out an animalistic scream, one that tore through even the hardest of hearts.

Naruto couldn't move any of his arms and legs but still he dragged his body along at a snail's pace until he was at the side of his siblings, and finally let loose all the tears. He grunted with pain, grabbing Shiruba's hand and called out to his brother in a quiet voice. "G-Gaara..." The screaming stopped and grief-stricken eyes the color of pure jade looked down at eyes that mirrored the deepest of oceans. "... we're still... a family... right...?"

"... N-Naruto..."

"... onegai..."

His hand shook so badly but it rested atop his and squeezed at tightly as he could. "... hai... kazoku..." he whimpered. The blonde smiled and closed his eyes and it took everything for the poor boy not to start screaming again.

--

Everyone in Konoha heard the scream and many were affected, as though they were forced to witness the brutal death of those most precious to them. Eyes widen and Sarutobi knew there was no time left. "I may not have the energy to drag out all of your soul... but this ends right now!"

"It's not over until I say it's over!" he said in a slightly panicked tone.

"I will hand down your punishment for drowning yourself in jutsus, by taking away all the ones you know now!"

"W-What did you say?!"

The shinigami grabbed a hold of the soul's arms and pulled as much as it could then brought the dagger down and, literally, cut them off. "**Fūin!!**" The hand quickly pulled that part of the soul within his power within a bright flash of light. The last of Goku and Hidama's strength left them as they released Orochimaru, bodies trembling in exhaustion.

Shocked eyes looked down and watched as his arms slowly turned dark, becoming nothing more than dead and lifeless limbs. "Iie... you stole, my arms...!"

"With no arms, means no hands... no hands, means no signs... no signs, no more jutsus..." Hidama gasped, forcing her body to remain standing. "You've lost." She watched, though, as the soul of Sarutobi Goku was eaten by the shingami. The contract had been fulfilled.

"Iie!! Give back my arms!!" demanded, panic, fear, and anger evident in his screams.

"... You are a fool, Orochimaru. I only regret that we did not die together. So let us meet... in Yomi. Even as his eyes drifted close the sandaime hokage didn't see an enraged traitor but that of his former student, back before his heart had turned to the darkness.

_"Where the leaves dance, fire burns. The shadow of the fire will flash over the village... and the leaves will grow once more."_ In his office, the ornate glass ball with the crystallize flame shimmered before it cracked down the center. As though marking the death of Sarutobi Goku, beloved leader of Konohagakure.

On heavy feet the pale woman forced herself to stumble the few steps that seemed to stretch for miles and dropped to her knees at his side, bitter tears trailing down her cheeks. "..." She chocked back a painful sob but reached out and tried to push the damn sword free from his chest, ignoring the razor's edge slicing through the flesh of her palms.

Enma was too proud to show any weak emotions but that didn't mean he didn't feel the sorrow just like everyone else. Once the soul was sealed the snakes vanished but the pain was still there. Crawling over slowly he reached out, grabbing the cursed sword once more, and pulled.

"Sarutobi, died an honorable death... as expected from one who mastered the way of the ninja," he said softly.

"Gomennasai..." she whispered, moving the body until he was lying on his back; she gently placed his weathered hands and positioned them over his chest like he was prone to do when relaxed. She didn't even notice when the monkey king vanished, nor did she care that the vile snake was standing right behind her. Part of her wanted to turn and attack, to slowly peel his skin away until nothing was left, to tear into his chest and see if he really did have a heart, to make him scream and beg for mercy... but she didn't. "Gomennasai..." she whispered once more, tilting her head back and gazed up at the sky.

His arms burned. They burned so much he knew if it they were ripped form his body he would still be able to feel it. He had lost and Konoha was still standing. "Damn you... all of you..." he hissed out behind clenched teeth.

"Orochimaru-sama!!"

"The mission ends here. Release the barrier; we're retreating."

"Hai!" Moving as one the barrier was dispelled. From the stadium everyone watched as it went down and each of them were wondering how the Sarutobi and Orochimaru were doing, respectively. Surrounding their leader two of the four placed his dead arms around their necks before taking off.

"Let's go," the ANBU captain ordered, taking off after them with the other two subordinates. "You won't escape so easily!"

One of the Oto nin moved before his leader and flashed his hands through several signs. "Ninpō, Kumoshibari!!" He spat a mouthful of webbing that grew and trapped the ANBU, pinning them in place as they managed to get away.

Down in the stadium's arena, Gai watched as they ran off. "Kakashi, they're getting away. Do we go after them?"

"Iie. Wait, Gai," he told him even though he wanted nothing more than to give chase.

"Hai... what good is it to go and chase after Orochimaru when you don't know the condition of your hokage?" the man in the stolen ANBU uniform asked. "You could be falling into a trap for all you know."

"I know that!" Gai snapped, patience running thin. "Whether it's a trap or not, we will not allow our enemies run off so freely. That's what Konoha ninjas do."

"And are you just going to sit back and watch, Kabuto?" A hand reached up and removed the mask, revealing the smirking and cunning face of the young man.

"You found me out."

Baki was torn and turned to his supposed ally. "What do we do now?" he asked. Surely a fight between these three would lead to their deaths!

"We retreat."

"Are you running away again?" Kakashi demanded.

"Hai. If I showed you all my moves you'll just copy them with that sharingan eye of yours." He smirked and moved his hands into a single sign. "Sayonara." And with that, both of the men were gone.

--

Haku moved as fast he could, barely registering the three jounin following as close as they could. Almost at once what remained of the enemy began to retreat. Whether it was good or bad the genin immediately set out to locate his siblings. When the shinobi followed he demanded to know why and they explained they were to help him by orders of Zabuza. He was just hoping he wasn't too late.

He finally arrived at the scene, noting the extended damage done to the surrounding trees before finally making it to the small clearing. What he saw almost made him miss the branch he had about to land on. "Kami..." Without warning he jumped to the ground and ran towards his siblings. "Gaara!"

The jinchūriki jumped, looking at him with frighten eyes even as he the older boy quickly raced to his side. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Brown eyes filled with concern and love met his and he knew without words that Haku didn't hate him.

He quickly looked over at his siblings, quelling the urge to throw up at the amount of blood and quickly moved his hands over Shiruba's body. "Broken bones, internal bleeding, torn muscles, almost no chakra left; but her body seems to be trying to slowly heal itself," he muttered to himself as he did a examination. Moving his hands he summoned his chakra and began to heal as much as he could.

One of the jounin noticed what he was doing and ordered one of his comrades to take the Uchiha and alert the hospital that they would be arriving with more casualties. Moving swiftly yet carefully another took the unconscious blonde and once Haku had done all that he could do, took Shiruba as well. Haku wordlessly pulled Gaara to his feet and together they headed back to Konoha. Only then did he allow his own tears to fall.

--

The jounins stood around the lifeless body of their well-loved hokage, unsure what to say or do. Even Hidama didn't move from her spot but when one tried to get her away she shook the hand off. Only one man dared to move forward and gently gripped her shoulders in his powerful hands. Nodding others moved and took Sarutobi away. When she made to go after them the hands tightened and she relented. She didn't have anymore energy left. Soon it was just the two of them but she never said a word.

"Hidama... his sacrifice will never go unheeded." She didn't know why but those words seemed to have made the realization that this was not a nightmare she could wake up from. Goku was dead and nothing she could do could ever bring him back. Only then did she finally allow herself to give in.

Momochi Zabuza had never seen her in such a vulnerable state that a feeling of protectiveness overcame him. Quietly he knelt and wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him as tightly as she could, the sounds of her broken sobs the only noise around them. A long time ago he had lost the only person that ever mattered to him and he had cried so hard that day that he swore he felt as though he had cried a lifetime of tears. He swore that would never let himself get close to anyone. Imagine his shock when he felt tears escape his own eyes that he just held his partner even tighter and shut his eyes against them. Today had been a day of victories… and defeats.

--

Far off in the distance Sasori watched as Kankuro and Temari continued their slow trek back home, back to Suna. Without him. He'd be lying if he said that he was surprised at them leaving him behind, but he would also be lying if he said he had any love for the village. He looked over at the chaos that was once the beautiful village of Konoha. Why love a village where nothing awaited you?

He silently withdrew his hand from his pocket and looked at the silver ring he had been given a month ago. He stared at the kanji of tama for a long time before he slowly slid it onto his left thumb. A swirl of chakra and he turned to see the woman who had given him the ring in the first place. She was still as he remembered from her black cloak bearing the red clouds straight down to the white rose in her hair.

Her blue gaze bore into his red-brown eyes before giving the briefest of nods. He returned it and slowly walked up towards her until they were less than arm's length from one another. A powerful wind swirled around them, their coats flapping wildly in the wind yet as it died down they were revealed to have vanished.

**Author's Notes:** I'm afraid I can't write this chapter's after-notes due to the fact that I can't stop crying. I hate how sensitive I am but tell me what you think. If you hate it then please tell me why you hate it but if not, well just leave a review (goes to locate a box of tissues)

**_Fūin: _**_Seal_

**_Senei Jashu_**_: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_

**_Kuchiyose, _****_Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu:_**_ Summoning, Food Cart Destroyer Technique_

**_Suna Shuriken:_**_ Sand Shuriken_

**_chichi_**_: referring to self's father_

**_Fūton, Mugen Sajin Daitoppa: _**_Wind Style, Infinite Dust Great Breakthrough_

**_Shunshin_**_: Body Flicker_

**_Suiton, Daibakufu no Jutsu:_**_ Water Style, Grand Waterfall Technique_

**_Hyōton, Sensatsu Suishou:_**_ Ice Style, Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles_

**_Kirigakure no Jutsu_**_: Hidden Mist Technique_

**_Sunagakure_**_: Village Hidden in the Sand_

**_An_****_satsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: _**_Assassination Tactics Special Military Force_

**_Hijutsu no Konoha, Kage Mane no Jutsu: _**_Konoha's Secret Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique_

**_Hijutsu no Konoha, Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu:_**_ Konoha's Secret Technique, Shadow Neck Bind Technique_

**_Baika no Jutsu: _**_Multi-Size Technique_

**_Shinranshin no Jutsu: _**_Mind Derangement Technique_

**_Tanukineiri no Jutsu: _**_Feigning Sleep Technique_

**_Yomi_**_: Underworld_

**_Gomennasai_**_: I'm sorry._

**_Kumoshibari:_**_ Spider Bind_

**_j_****_inchūriki_**_: the power of human sacrifice_

**_tama_**_: sphere_


	21. Never Forget the Past

**Author's Notes:**  They say when your readers' emotions get the better of them then it shows you've written a note-worthy story.  In the last chapter I like to think so as I brought even one of my best friends to tears.  I still read over it and I find my eyes misting before I have to turn away.  So thanks to **DarkRavie**, **Zane Makura**, and **Janime Lee**.  In either this chapter and/or the next, not only will some of Hidama's past be revealed but Akatsuki makes a formal appearance and it's off to search for the Godaime Hokage.  But when Naruto meets her, will their worlds clash when she calls being the leader a worthless gamble?  Can he prove being called a kage is more than just being some figure-head?

**Disclaimer/Warnings:  **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Never Forget the Past +

            Two days after the invasion from Suna and Oto the funeral for Sarutobi Goku, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure was held before the fabled Hokage Mountain.  An altar had been set up with a framed photo of the old man, a wrapped bouquet of white mums set among the candles.  Before the table were smaller markers of the elite that had perished during the invasion.  The sky seemed to feel the sorrow radiating as the dark clouds rolled in, thunder and lightning softly rumbling in the skies to mirror the sea of funeral shrouds down below.  Not a single person was smiling, even those they were still at he hospital sat quietly, their thoughts to those that had lost their lives two days ago, and to the loss of their great leader.

            Naruto stood with his friends and siblings, his eyes having lost their usual shine and luster but he turned and looked at his sister.  She refused to look up, her hair loose as they hid her eyes that he knew were red and bloodshot from all the crying she had done.  His eyes looked down to where Konohamaru was standing, trying his best to keep a straight face but it was too hard for the nine-year-old.  His sobs could barely be heard as the rain slowly began to fall from above yet no one moved.  He wanted to reach out and tell the kid that everything was going to be alright but that was far too cruel to say.

            "..."  Shiruba didn't give a damn what anyone said as she silently knelt and squeezed his hand.  That was all the suggestion the young boy needed before turning and clinging to her as tight as he could, crying into her shoulder.  She didn't dare stop him and buried her face into the black scarf he had worn today.  The gentle rain hid more than one crying face under its quiet guise.

            Even though Gaara kept his eyes close he could not escape the images as some of his most beloved loved ones lay on the ground before him, on the brink of death.  Beneath the darkness of his lids he could see their blood covering every inch of the unforgiving ground, eyes open wide as if to accuse him for their death.  Nothing he could do seemed to help him.  He gripped the hand even tighter, biting his bottom lip between his teeth, even through the still weak sand.  Haku never said anything, just held on for all he was worth.  There was one thought going on through the siblings' minds.

_            'Why do the people closest to us have to die?'_

            Asuma looked up at the nearly blacken skies once it had begun raining.  "The sky is crying as well," he said quietly that Kurenai was barely able to hear him at his side.

            "This funeral is for the Sandaime Hokage and those who lost their lives in this battle, as well as the other victims who gave their lives, will begin now," Councilman Homura spoke up.  It was not just the shinobi who were in mourning but citizens as well, dressed in black to represent their sorrow.  For the ANBU, they bowed their heads in regret.  For all their skills in the end, all they could do was watch.

--

            Kakashi stared at the Memorial Stone for so long and so many times before, he could recite each name carved into it from heart but for now only one name stood out to him.  Every time he came here he always thought back to what every time would have been like if he had survived, would it have changed what would happen years later, would he be the same man he is now or would he be worse off?  But now as he stared at the name, the rain gently pelting him, all he could think of was his now withdrawn student.  Gone was the loud voice, demanding to grow stronger and to prove his worth, even his eyes lost their charm.  What would he have done to rectify the situation?  The sound of grass crunching underfoot broke him out of his musings.

            "... Are those for Hayate?" he asked without looking behind him.

            Uzuki Yūgao said nothing as she silently stepped forward and placed the bouquet of white chrysanthemums at the base of the large gnomon.  "The ceremony for the sandaime is about to begin... you'll be late if you don't hurry."  He knew but didn't say anything to her about it.  She looked at the name of the man she loved before clasping her hands together in prayer.  "Kakashi-sempai... you're here for Obito-san, right?"

            He stopped when she brought up his name, regret and guilt filling every fiber of his being yet made no move to answer him.

            "You're always late for examinations, perhaps you should come here earlier so you're not always late," she ventured to say.

            "... iie... I always come here early in the morning..." he answered in a quiet and sadden tone, so unlike his usually bored but contained humor.  "But, I never know what to say when I get here... I used to do foolish and meaningless things all the time..."  But for some reason, every time he came he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde youth or how he had such an impact in his life despite having known him for such a short amount of time.  Why did he seem to occupy every moment he let his mind wander?

            From a distance Jiraiya watched with a sad smirk on his face.  He remembered this area;  it was the same place Sarutobi-sensei had trained his genin team in the importance of teammate by having to retrieve two bells.  He remembered boasting that he would be the one to retrieve a bell but ended up finding himself with none...

_             Ding!  The small bell chimed quietly as it dangled from the thin string._

_            "Hahaha... your loss, Jiraiya... I thought you said you were gonna win so why are you all tied to the log?" a blonde hair girl teased as she dangled her bell before his pouting face._

_            "Damara you flat-chested bitch!!" he yelled at her.  He didn't show the least bit of intimidation when she grabbed a hold of his clothes in a tight fist._

_            "What did you say, you pervert?!" she yelled into his face._

_            "You heard me, harpy!!"_

_            Sarutobi sighed as he tried to separate the two of them.  "That's enough you two.  Since you and Orochimaru each won a bell you both may go."  The blonde huffed but left with a proud smirk on her lips.  The pale boy began walking away but not before the bound genin caught the sight of a smirk as he left.  Now it was just the teacher and student._

_            "Jiraiya, how can a ninja fall for such simple traps?"_

_            "But..."_

_            "You should try to be more like Orochimaru."_

_            He may not have been a genius like his teammate but he always hated being compared to him.  He didn't see what was so great about him!  "Sarutobi-sensei, all you ever say is 'Orochimaru this' and 'Orochimaru that'!  But," he smirked up at him, "you haven't seen me at my best!  My Tōton no Jutsu is really good.  I still haven't been caught!"  He'd like to see Orochi pull that off!_

_            "..."  How could a genin be proud of escaping the wrath of countless women while peeking on them in the __Hot Springs__?  "You keep mentioning this jutsu of yours... I'll have to come with you next time to see if it's that good."  He tried his best to keep the blood from rushing but the smallest hint of a blush could be seen despite his stern-looking face._

_            "... Sarutobi-sensei is a hentai...!"  It was a good thing the training grounds were located on such a barren piece of land that faced a dry riverbed, or the jounin would never hear the end of it._

            The fabled sennin said nothing but bowed in head in respect to his old mentor.  Even though some of his memories with him were happy he couldn't help but cry at the fact he could never share any new memories with him.  The rain continued to fall silently all around him.

--

            One by one everyone stepped up and laid a white flower before the frame photo, giving a short bow before moving to allow the next person come up.  One by one the genins stepped forward and unbidden memories of their brief time with the hokage surfaced, words of wisdom echoing in their ears.

_            "A ninja mustn't show his emotions in any situation."_

            The time he came to Iruka's class and gave a lecture only to later bee seen chasing Shikamaru and Chouji down the hall for skipping class, the latter of the two boys munching on a bag of chips as they ran for their lives.

_            "A ninja must prioritize his mission first and must not show any tears."_

            Sakura and Ino picking flowers in a field only to run to the hokage and give him their hand-made bouquets, smiling happily as he accepted them with a smile of his own.

            Sasuke lightly glaring at the old man as he ruffled his hair from behind, giving the image of a much-loved and respected grandfather.

            Shino, Hinata, Kiba and even Akamaru laughing as they enjoyed dangos and talking with the sandaime as though it was an everyday occurrence for them.  Never mind that he was to be working.

            Shiruba and Konohamaru moved forward and each lay their own flowers down, giving a quiet bow as they remembered how they had first meet.  The little boy challenging his ojisan into a fight once more only to be interrupted when Shiruba ran into the office, only to trip over the brat's scarf.  Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh as the two fought only to get hopelessly tangled in that same scarf.  Now instead of being funny it just made their hearts hurt.

            Gaara noted how the old man seemed so frail on the outside but burned with a fire he knew that even Shukaku could never break.  How he greeted the boy with no sign of fear or animosity towards him what-so-ever.  Even when he learned the truth he continued to treat him as any other genin.

            The dark-haired boy smiled sadly;  during a prank war between his siblings, the hokage had accidentally walked right into his trap and ended up having a massive amount of water soak him through.  Haku had apologized profusely, begging pardon but Sarutobi just laughed and said it was a first that a genin had gotten the drop on him.

            Even Naruto, who hadn't know the old man for very long, remembered how he had showed him his Oiroke no Jutsu for the first time, of how they argued about what qualities it would have in a battle situation, followed by a ramen dinner.  He quietly gazed at the stone faces of the hokages, tracing the crack that had appeared during the battle though nothing had struck it with his eyes.

            "Why do people risk their lives for others?  Is that so simple?" he asked quietly.

            Iruka looked at the blonde he called his little brother.  "When one person dies, he disappears... along with his past, present, and future.  Many of us easily die in missions and wars, even through surprisingly simple ways.  Among all those who are dead, there are some who have dreams, goals... but everyone has something that is most important to them.  Parents, siblings, friends, lovers... people who are important to them.  We trust each other, help each other.  Bonds like those are forged from the moment we're born and can only grow stronger over time until the time of our death.

            Naruto was silent as he let his words sink into his understanding.  He remembered hearing Haku claim that he would kill to protect his precious ones but it wasn't until now that he really understood what he had meant by that.  "I think I understand it.  But..."  He looked forward and gazed at the photo.  "It hurts when someone dies..."

            "Not all would think of death being painful," Kakashi said from behind him, as though speaking from experience.  "In a way, he left something inside all of us.  You'll figure that out, eventually."  He was rewarded with a smile that was directly solely at him and for a moment, he wanted nothing more than pull his student into his arms and never let go.

            "I think I already know what it is, Kakashi-sensei.  He left within all of us, the Will of Fire."

            As though the storm clouds heard the rain stopped and slowly the darkness began to pull back, revealing the untamed beauty of the sun in all its glory.  Many raised their faces to watch and few smiled.  For them, a rocky bridge had just been crossed and a new road stretched out before them.

            The funeral precession slowly disbanded as chunins and jounin leaving with their teams, some heading home or other joining with friends, other moving to pay their respects to friends and loved ones they had lost in their own way.  Naruto promised his family that he would meet them later before going to spend time with his team, a gentle smile on his lips as he ran to them.  Iruka offered to lead Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi back home but not before treating them to a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's stand.  Haku and Gaara decided to join Shiruba in wandering around the village to pass the time.  Zabuza nodded, watching as they left but he noticed that he had yet see Hidama even before they left the house that morning.  With a quiet murmur, he was gone in a flash.

--

            Pale as moonlight, the quiet woman stood facing the five-foot-tall stone pillars, each inscribed with the names and dates of birth and death of the four hokages.  Each one held a small stand steel vase that looked to not have been taken care of in years but each held a different bouquet of flowers, each representing different meanings.  She wore a simple black dress but her hair was hanging loosely down her back, pooling around her feet as she silently played with the charm around her neck, repeatedly rubbing her thumb over it.  Had anyone ventured this way they would had though she was a spirit but only a very few knew of this place.

            A surge of chakra and a figure silently landed in the area behind her.  He said nothing but walked the few feet that separated them yet made no move to touch her.  He looked at the pillar and silently read the inscriptions.

            _'The four hokages...' _he said to himself and watched as she reached out to lovingly trace the name of that on the second pillar.  Senju Yasuo.  He knew he should leave and let her be alone, that he should wait until she was ready to talk, but he didn't.

            "What are you hiding?"  She didn't seem the least bit disturbed but she didn't answer right away.  Slowly she let her hand drop but didn't turn to face him.

            "What have you heard?" she asked quietly.

            "You are respected by all shinobi for your skills but you are feared for your ruthless and animalistic nature.  You are one who refuses to bow to the council and hokage, preferring to work on your own even though you are considered a shinobi of Konoha.  You come and go as you please, regardless of citizenship.  You seem to never age, making people wonder if you really real to begin with.  You never celebrate the Kyūbi's death but you are known for taking the vessel of the demon in and calling him your 'kit' that most wonder if you are being controlled," he told her.

            She gave a breathless chuckled, silently shaking her head.  "Fools.  Kyūbi does not control me and never has or will.  I would do anything for my son as any mother would, regardless of our blood."  Slowly she turned and looked at him, ignoring the wind that blew in, causing the starlit strands to flutter around her form.  "Do you want to know who I am, what I am?  Can I trust your word that you won't betray me once I have told you my secrets?"

            His eyes narrowed but he quietly nodded.  "I have bled in your wake, as you have for me.  You saved my life when I was dying even though I didn't ask it of you.  You gave Haku a chance at a real life, one I could never be able to offer him alone.  Not once have I questions your worth and while I could have left I chose to remain with you.  I swear on my life that you can trust me.  Should I ever betray that trust, my life is yours to take."  He didn't realize what he had said until the vow passed free from his masked lips. 

            She studied him for a long time, his eyes never leaving his, wondering if what he said was true before breaking the contact and looking back at the pillars.  "I'm much older than I appear to be, Zabuza.  But age is a number which allows us to count how many years we have been in this world.  I have, **experienced**, more pain, more suffering than anyone should ever have to endure for far too many years.  My name is not Hidama, I never had one to begin with but he gave it to me."

            "Who is 'he'?"

            "The first person to ever gain my trust."  Her eyes closed for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.  "I can't tell you everything but I was betrayed by the man I first fell in love with.  When I heard about his death I was so enraged I slaughtered all those that came near me.  My captives could no longer control me and they sought to have me dealt with.  Permanently."  She could still remember every sword and spear that pierced her flesh, how clubs broke through her bones, how the flames burned until the skin became charred.  But through it all she never gave them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain or having her beg for mercy.  "They left, thinking I had died but I was very much alive.  I was ready to welcome death with open arms but I couldn't rest until each and every one of those bastards was dead.

            "I wanted nothing more than to rip their skin from their bodies like clothing but I could not survive in my condition.  Then the priest stumbled across me... I didn't trust anyone;  especially a man of the cloth but I could not deny his help.  He took me to his temple and there he nursed me to health.  It was through him that I meant two brothers who would change my life forever."  She sighed and looked down at her armored wrist, thinking back to when she had first meet the Senju brothers.  "You once asked me why I wore my wrist guard and I asked you why you wore that mask of yours.  Remember?"

            He nodded slowly.  "Everyone in Kiri knew who I was, but sometimes I wonder if I'm trying to hide rather face the demon I have become.  To not bring shame to my sensei who gave her life for mine."

            "... I wish it was that easy."  Facing him once more she crossed the few feet that separated them and held out her right arm with the palm facing up.  He looked into her eyes and gently took her hand, undoing the strap that held the armor guard in place. Once it came undone though she pulled her arm and cradled it to her chest, taking a few steps back.  Zabuza didn't say anything but looked down and noticed a seal carved into the metal;  while seals were common in the world of shinobi this looked nothing he had ever seen before.

            "What is this?"

            "The only thing that lets me fight."  Despite the years everything felt as raw as the day she met the priest.  Slowly and hesitantly, she held her arm our and couldn't help but hiss when he took her forearm into both hands.  She looked away as he examined it closely.              Scars were taken as a token of heroism in the life of a shinobi but while some scars were better off hidden, there were some that should have never seen the light of day.

            Deep puncture marks wrapped around the wrist like some gruesome bracelet, some looking as though they had come close to piercing completely through.  Pale skin pulled so tightly it looked like it was straining painfully;  the outline of deformed bones could be seen but he could tell that the bones and joint itself had been repeatedly broken yet never set correctly.  Thin veins peeked through the nearly transparent skin with nearly all color pigments gone and yet, he trailed his fingers from the inside of her elbow towards her palm with the lightest touch he had ever given anyone only to have her quickly pull her arm free and hold it tightly, keening painfully.

            "How can the nerves still be active?" he asked, a bit surprised.

            "I have no idea but unless I have that guard on I may as well be carrying a dead weight.  And you know better than anyone that a shinobi is worthless."

            "If it's ever removed or damaged, you won't be able to fight."  That was a risk, letting him know what her one weakness was;  he wondered if the gakis knew anything about this but decided against asking, giving the guard back.  "What are you, if not human?"

            "You're better off not knowing until the time is right.  But for now, I'm a very old woman who refuses to die just yet."  It wasn't a clear answer but she didn't care as she pulled the guard on with age-old practice.  Holding her hand up she flexed her fingers one by one before slowly lowering it.  "For all my years, I can count on one hand how many times I wish I had paid with my own life instead of those who mean the most to me."

            "... What else are you hiding, Hidama?"  She didn't answer, not when a strong wind blew through, pulling some of the petals form the flowers and carrying them away.

--

            Two figures in cloaks of black and red stood atop a cliff, starring into the distance of the recovering village of shinobis known as Konoha.  Both had straw hats with a white guard hiding their faces but enabling them to look out.  But one of them carried a rather large and unusual weapon on his back.  "They were able to avoid complete destruction, but it looks like the damage was great," he said.

            "The village that has prospered like no other... has become pitiful," his partner replied.  The taller of the two looked over at him before looking out towards the village.

            "That's out of character.  So even a person like you has an attachment to his home village?"

            "Iie."  He lifted his head high enough for his crimson eyes to stare out above the high collar of his cloak.  "I don't."

            A misty fog had settled around the area outside the village gates, making it hard for one of the sentry to look through he looked up when he heard the unhurried footsteps of someone approaching.  He waited and watched as two figures dressed in black cloaks with unusual designs, large straw hats hiding their eyes.  He watched as they walked up to the gate but they never stopped.

            "Um, excuse me..." he started, making them pause.  The shorter of the pair looked around his partner and stared at the guard.  The guard stared before quietly falling back and slumped to the ground.  Once they were sure he was completely out they moved into the village, their steps unhurried as their heavy coats protected them from the surrounding fog.

--

            The sun had been up for several hours but everyone was working on repairing the village from the damage done during the invasion.  Civilians worked together in rebuilding walls and retiling roofs so they were much activity.  Even some of the genins at the academy were given a few days off in order to help families and friends.  Others were training in the training grounds, honing their skills.

            Haku let loose several long nails at the planks of wood before using a simple yet strong Fūton jutsu to finish it off.  At this rate the walls of the apartment would be done and all that would be left was the painting and titles top side.  Looking out he watched as Gaara focused his sand to hold up a rickety balcony as workers moved quickly to get it stable once more.  Nodding he looked down when he heard yelling and smiled.  "Hey Naruto-kun!"

            The blonde waved back at him.  "I'm gonna grab a late breakfast, wanna come?" he asked.

              "Gomen but Gaara and I have a lot of work.  We'll meet up for lunch later," he called to him.

            "Okay.  Ja ne!"  Wavering to the redhead he ran down the streets, smiling at the idea of having ramen.  He was thankful because he had two free coupons for ramen at the stand.  He slowed down and stopped when he noticed Konohamaru looking up at the Hokage Mountain.  He looked up ant looked at the deep crack that spread across the third's face.

            _'Konohamaru...'_  Taking a deep breathe he stepped up behind him and patted his head.  "Hey Konohamaru!"

            The young boy jumped but turned to face him, wiping at his eyes.  "Naruto onii-chan?"

            "Did the academy start up classes yet?" he asked.

            "Iie.  The building was pretty damaged so we're all pitching in to fix it."

            "Oh really?"

            "Hai.  Are you training, onii-chan?"

            "Hai."  Both fell silent, unsure what to say until a silver blue accidentally ran into them and they fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and tools.

            "Owie!  I hate shopping for tools!" Shiruba groaned as she tried to get up.

            "Ane-chan, get off!!"

            "I'm getting squished!!"  It was quite funny to watch as she virtually jumped three feet in the air and apologized.  She took the bags of extra tools, brushes, and paint cans back into her arms.  "Gomen gomen but Iruka-jikei needs this stuff and he's being a grouch today."

            "Oh, well don't suppose you wanna have breakfast," the blonde said dejectedly.

            "Ooh I wish... hey!  How about lunch later?  My treat but we have to try that barbeque place I heard about from Chouji!  And," despite the bags hanging off her arms she hugged the small student.  "We invite Konohamaru!"

            "R-Really?"  Seeing them both nod he smiled and thanked them.  "Arigato!"

            "Oh, here I want to give you this."  Reaching into his pocket Naruto gave the small boy a coupon for a free bowl of ramen.  "I gotta go, I'm starving!"  Wavering at them he ran off.

            "Naruto onii-chan..."  The boy felt touched but jumped when a bag of brushed dangled in front of him.  "Huh?"

            "I need help bringing this stuff in, kiddo.  Just be sure to save that," she smiled.  Watching as he shoved the coupon deep in his pocket he took the bag and the two headed for the academy.  There was still a lot of work to be done.

--

            In one of the luxury spas several women were soaking their nude selves into the hot springs, easing tired muscles and enjoying themselves.  No one had any indication that they were being spied on beyond the walls.

            "Nice, very nice!  The beauties of Konoha is so very nice!" Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle as he peered through his spy glass.  He didn't even hear two people approach him from behind.

            "You still do these foolish things?"  It was funny to see him jump at being caught before recognizing the voices.

            "I'm just gathering data," he replied before turning to face two people he would rather **not** want to see at this moment.  "Homura-otchan.  Koharu-sensei.  What do the advisors want with me?"

            The old man frowned at the proper lack of respect.  "You should already know what we want with you," he said as though he wanted to be speaking with someone else.

            Jiraiya stood and faced them, crossing his arms over his broad chest, staring them down.  Neither of them bugged before he broke into a knowing smirk.  "You don't have to look so serious now," he taunted.  "I take it the talks with Suna went alright."

            "Sunagakure has publicly stated that Orochimaru has set them up.  They have also surrendered to Konoha, so that topic has been settled," he explained.  "People are becoming fearful no matter how many times we have tried to assure them."

            "Konoha had no other choice other than to accept their surrender in order for us to revive our power," Koharu pointed out.  "But our power has declined enormously.  In this situation, we must prioritize preparations for worse situations."

            "We do not know when a neighboring country may do something radical.  So, until the village's power is restored, we have decided to gather the top people from each squad and assemble an emergency committee to deal with this problem.  But... We need a strong and trustworthy leader to give this village hope."

            _'You don't want a leader you want a puppet.'_  Though he didn't say it out loud the sannin knew what they were asking of him.  Sighing heavily through his nose Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, as though he was talking to someone with the sense of a brick wall--which wasn't a complete lie.  "Why are you wasting our time telling me things I already know?" he asked them as he pulled out his spying glass once more and tuned his back on them.  "I'm going back to my research."

            "We have already agreed on one thing:  we need a Godaime Hokage as soon as possible.  And yesterday, we had a meeting with Daimyo Hino and you were chosen as the new hokage, Jiraiya."

            Any other man would have been floored with such an honor but the pervert didn't see it as that.  He saw it as a choking leash that would never give him back his freedom.  It was one of the reasons he continued to be a traveling sannin even for this long and there was nothing that would make him give it up.  "Well, chose another because I'm not taking it," he said as though they were offering a plate of dung and calling it a feast.  They didn't flinch.

            "It has already been decided.  You are the only remaining shinobi that has been praised as a sannin but if you are not suited, then tell us who is?"  Whether they realized it or not, both council members walked right into his verbal trap.

            He turned and held his hand out towards them to cut their words short.  "If seems you've forgotten there were three of us that earned the title sannin."  He had the pleasant of watching their faces pale when the realization had hit.  "Tsunade."

            "... Hai... She is qualified, but we have no idea where she is now and she made a vow to never return to this village," the old woman retorted.  How she disliked that woman immensely!

            "I can find her, if that's the problem.  Besides, Tsunade is much better at being hokage than a lazy bum like me."  He tuned his back to them but watched their reaction over his shoulder.  In his mind it was as though he was dangling tasty looking bait in front of two foolish fish, getting him to take the bait.  "Your decision?"

            The two of them looked at each other, and as much as they hated to admit it, he was right.  In fact, the damiyo had proposed that if the fabled sannin kuniochi had stayed in Konoha she would have been given the title instead.  If he found out that they knew but didn't do anything to locate her... well, one did not become a damiyo of a powerful country by being weak-willed and gentle.

            "Very well.  We will take it into consideration," Homura said with grudgingly.  "However, you must take three ANBU to accompany you on your search for Tsunade."

            "There's no need for that;  I won't run away and a group will only cause her to run farther away," he smirked.  "However," seeing them start like that made his smirk grow even more;  "there is one person I want to take along.  I think he could prove to be very useful."

--

            Kakashi quietly read the latest issue of the new series of Icha Icha collection, leaning against the doorway of Amaguriama;  he lowered the book when he noticed Asuma and Kurenai walking towards him.  "Hey there.  My my, you two make a good couple," he teased.

            Kurenai managed to catch herself but not soon enough for her cheeks to turn red with embarrassment.  "B-Baka!  I'm only here because Anko asked me to buy some dumplings for her," she quickly said.

            "What are you doing here, Kakashi?  Buying some sweets as well?" Asuma asked.

            "More like an offering, really;  but I am waiting for someone here."  Looking at them he looked to the side, indicating to the figure sitting just within earshot and wearing a heavy cloak imprinted with blood-red clouds.  "I'm waiting for Sasuke."

            A pale hand twitched around the earthen mug of green tea, his wide silver ring with the kanji of "shu" clinking against the ware.

            Both jounins understood the silent message and looked over at the mysterious strangers inside with only their eyes.  "Oh?  You normally don't wait for anyone," Asuma said off-handily.  "Is the offering for Obito?"

            "Obito?  Hai, you could say that."  A larger hand with skin an unusual blue color set his own mug down, revealing a similar ring on his left ring finger of the kanji "Minami".  The almost quiet sound of footsteps were heard as the young genin walked up to his sensei.

            "Kakashi?  This is the first time I've seen you early for something," he said a bit rudely.

            "I can be on time, when the occasion calls for it," he replied.  The raven-haired boy wasn't stupid and followed his gaze into the shop only to see a table and its chairs empty save for a plate of dangos and two mugs of still hot tea.  He frowned and looked up at the jounin.  "I don't like natto and sweets."

            "Oh, is that so?"  To be quite honest the famed jounin didn't care and glanced at his comrades.  The two gave the briefest of nods and vanished quietly.  The Uchiha boy watched and frowned.  Something was up and he did not like being left in the dark.

--

            The two strangers quietly walked along the river, neither saying anything but they stopped.  Kurenai and Asuma stared at them, bodies tense.  It was a quiet stare down between the four of them, all alone with the quiet gurgle of the river beside them.

            "Who are you?" Asuma asked the two beings.

            "It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san," the shorter of the two spoke from behind the high collar.

            Warning bells were going off and Sarutobi was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  "If you know us then you must be a former shinobi of this village."  Silence as the figure reached up with his right hand, ring flashing in the sunlight as he lifted his hat high enough to reveal blood red eyes with three tomoes surrounding the pupil.  Both jounins froze as that gaze even as he quickly removed the hat and held it at his side.  His left hand from within the coat undid the top several snap-buttons, letting his hand hang out.

            "No doubt about it... it's... Uchiha Itachi."  Black hair held back by his Konoha hitachi but unlike the jounins before him his bore a single slash through the symbol, marking him as a traitor and betrayer of the village he once protected.  They were startled from their revelation when his taller partner chuckled deeply.

            "You know these people, Itachi-san?  Then, I should introduce myself, as well."  With that he lifted his left hand, his ring flashing in the bright light as he removed his own hat, letting it drop to the ground.  "Hoshigaki Kisame.  Nice to make your acquaintance," he smirked, revealing teeth and a face that seemed much more suited to that of a shark and not a human being.  Given the first look at the traitor that former came from Kiri with his slashed hitachi, one would silently question the nin's parentage.

            Asuma gritted his teeth, ignoring the fact that he was chewing threw his cigarette.  "You're not making any acquaintances here... I'm going to eliminate you right here, right now."

            "Heh, Itachi-san, to looks like you're not very liked in this village," the shark chuckled.

            "I also know of you," Kurenai finally spoke up.  "Hoshigaki Kisame, former Kiri ninja.  You're wanted by numerous countries, including Kirigakure no Sato, for assassinating a damiyo and sabotage, as well as many other crimes.  You both are S-Ranked felons in the bingo book."  If anything Kisame seemed damn pleased with himself.

            "Itachi... you have some nerve coming back to this village after what you pulled..." Asuma said with a barely suppressed growl.

            "Asuma-san, Kurenai-san.  Onegai, don't interfere;  I have no intention of killing you both," he said in a quiet tone that seemed as though they were just standing in his way but they knew he was more than capable of killing them.

            "Either something is wrong with the way you think or you're just too full of yourself.  You should have never come back.  But, you came back for a reason... what do you want?"

            Hoshigaki smirked and moving quite easily, pulled his sword free from his back and let it hit the ground with enough force to crack the sidewalk.  "You're starting to get annoying, how about I just kill him?" he asked with a cruel grin.

            "Apparently we can't leave this village without a fight... don't overdo it," came the quiet reply.  "Your moves are too loud."

            He didn't even flinch at such a crude comment.  "Then it's settled."  He lifted his sword to rest over his shoulder, the tension slowly building as Itachi released his hat.  They waited and once it finally hit the ground, Kisame lunged forward and brought his wrapped sword down.  Asuma immediately pulled his hands free from his pockets, the knuckle knives flashing in his hands as he used them to block the heavy blade.

            Kurenai didn't say anything as she stepped back and let her hands flashed through the signs before closing her eyes and focusing her chakra.  Itachi watched as she slowly faded from view.  _'A genjutsu...'_  Kisame didn't seem worried as he continued to push down with only one hand.

            _'Damn... I can't believe I'm being overpowered by just the tip of his sword... this guy is strong,'_ the jounin grunting, watching as the strange weapon moved dangerously close to his shoulder.  His arms shook as he strained to keep it from slicing through.

            The larger man chuckled under his breathe as the blade got closer then spoke out.  "My sword, Samehada... it doesn't slice."  With a feral looking grin he brought the flat end of his weapon to the outside of his upper arm and ruthlessly pulled it away.  The strange texture tore through its wrapping and through Asuma's sleeve, drawing out blood and a painful cry of pain.  "It shaves!!"  Instead of smooth metal the blade was made of hundreds razor sharp scales that very well shredded flesh instead of merely cutting it.  But neither he or Itachi noticed as a figure darted behind him.

            "Now Kurenai," the jounin hissed with a smirk as he tried to stop the bleeding.

            Itachi didn't move as large, knarled roots appeared from the ground and wrapped around him, pinning his form to that of a large tree.  He didn't so much as make a sound even as the kuniochi melded out of the tree, a kunai poised in hand.

            "This... is it!" she said and aimed to take his life.  Itachi merely glanced up at her and in less time than it took to blink, she found herself tangled within her technique, and at her opponent's mercy.  "Nani?!"

            A genjutsu of this level won't work against me," he simply told her.

            _'He countered it.  I have to break it,'_ she thought, catching the glimpse of metal hidden beneath the sleeve.  Closing her eyes tightly she listened, biting down on her lip until she felt flesh give way.  She opened her eyes in time to drop into a crotched position, feeling the kunai slice several strands of hair off instead of her head.  Itachi didn't give her time to get up and kicked her with enough for force that she flew over the railing and landed in the river with a heavy splash.

            "Kurenai!!"  Asuma made to go after her but Kisame was not about to let his prey go away so easily.

            "You have no time to look away from me!"

            The woman panted as her chakra made sure she didn't sink into the river.  But the blood froze when she heard Itachi behind her.  "You are good, Kurenai-san.  But this is it..."

            "... for you."  Barely a ripple was seen from the three figures standing atop the water as though it was solid.

            On dry land Asuma was doing his best to keep away from the shark-skin blade, fingers curled tightly over the unique knives.  When he saw an opening his fist lashed out.  Kisame immediately moved his head to the side, thinking he had missed but was surprised to see a thin cut appear over his cheek.  Only then did he notice chakra enforcing the blades, making them wider and longer than before.  But his hands moved in rapid succession as he focused his chakra.

            "Suiton..."  The water in the river swirled, being modeled and controlled by the chakra feeding into it.  "Suikōdan no Jutsu!"  He never noticed a single red eye watching and copying the technique move for move.  Both columns of water struck one another, canceling the other out.

            "The same one as mine?!" the shark said angrily.

            Seeing this as a chance to breath Asuma straighten up.  "About time you got here," he told the silver-haired jounin.

            "I did ask you two to deal with this," Kakashi said, hitachi pulled up to reveal his sharingan eye.

            "... but then I began to worry," the other Kakashi said from where he stood behind Itachi, kunai held to his throat.  Kurenai blinked and looked behind her, surprised.

            "A kage bushin?"

            "Hatake Kakashi."  Itachi turned and looked at him.  For a moment, their eyes meet and it was almost like looking in a mirror.  It had been many years since the two met and only a battle could tell just how much stronger their eyes had truly become.

            "What does a traitor like you want in this village?" the clone asked.  Already he was thinking of the worse-case scenario if Itachi chose to fight.

            The renegade nin from Kiri smirked at his newest prey.  "This is a surprise;  no wonder you could copy my jutsu.  I never would have believed someone else had Itachi's eyes if I hadn't seen it for myself.  You're... the Copy Ninja Kakashi."

            "Now I'm the one surprised.  I noticed two strangers at the tea house, wondering who they could be.  The murderous traitor Uchiha Itachi... and former Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, Hoshigaki Kisame."

            "Heh, not only you know my name but you know my title... how could you have found that out?" he asked with a gleaming grin.

            "Let's just say I picked it up from someone."  His hand moved from his hip to his back, clutching the kunai tightly.  Of course Kisame took this as a chance to fight someone so famous and well-known in the shinobi world but Itachi would have none of this.

            "If you fight him, you will incur unnecessary injuries," he told him in that even tone of his.  "The more time we waste fighting the more ninjas will arrive.  But most importantly, do not forget our mission."

            "Then tell us your mission."  The clone before Asuma vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the apparent real one standing atop the river.  Itachi tuned to look at him once more, his face never changing from its all-too-calm mask.

            "We're looking for something."

            "Looking for something?"  The young nin didn't answer, even when the copy nin asked what he was looking for.  But hearing him saying that he wouldn't take as long as his partner made him immediately go on the offense, even as his hand came out with shurikens held tightly between his fingers.  Kakashi immediately jumped back, hands flashing through the signs.

            "Suiton, Suijinheki!"  Spikes of water formed from the river and immediately created a wall around the nin, protecting him but after a few tense moments it dropped.  Itachi hadn't thrown a single weapon at him.

            "... Your insight is impressive..."  He let the "but" hanging as his clone pressed the sharp point of a kunai into Hatake's back, showing that now he held the upper hand.  Even Kurenai was shocked at how fast he was used that move.  But one more it was the Hound that shocked them when he dissolved into water.

            "A Mizu Bushin?!" Kisame yelled angrily.  Who was teaching this fool Kiri jutsus?!

            A faint shadow just beneath the water caught Itachi's eyes but it was too late as the kuniochi grabbed the kunai in his hand.  "Arigato, Kakashi," she said, ready to attack but she never got a chance.  He jumped out of the water, tackling her to the side.

            "He's the clone!!" he yelled into her ear.  That was the only warning they had before the clone exploded.  Asuma grew worried when he didn't see his friends, calling out their names.  With no warning or welfare for his own skin, he jumped into the powerful torrent of water that had been created from the explosion.  The water finally died down but the three Konoha shinobi were protected within a large sphere made entirely of water.  Once it was safe it fell apart but Kakashi was getting tired much too fast.

            "Don't let your guard down..." he quickly told them, his body unused to dealing with the sharingan for this long.  "There's a reason, he became an ANBU squad leader at 13..." he reminded them.

            "Kuso, didn't expect him to be this strong," Asuma grunted as he held his fists up, knuckle knives flashing.

            "Iie, this isn't his full strength..."

            The young Uchiha watched them calmly, not the least bit fazed by the outcome.  Hatake wasn't showing it but he had been affected by his Bunshin Bakuha before the Suirō no Jutsu wrapped around them.  And he knew that it wasn't any of the Konoha nins that had done it either.  Apparently, reinforcements were here but very well hidden.

            "I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well but you are not a true member of the Uchiha clan and as such, can never truly master what does not rightfully belong to you," he said in a simple tone that spoke such volumes of superiority.  "Allow me to show you why the Uchiha clan was known as the most powerful and feared of them all."  Slowly letting his eyes close he opened them once more.

            "Oh no... the sharingan's true power... you two!  Close your eyes!" he ordered, not bothering to hide the panic in his tone.  Immediately the two jounins shut their eyes tightly, wondering what could cause their friend to panic like this.  Kakashi did the same but made the mistake of keeping his left eye open.  "Only another sharingan could deal with this."

            "It's true that if you have the sharingan eye you may be able to resist the Mangekyō Sharingan for a bit.  However... only one of pure Uchiha blood can even think of countering my special Dōjutsu... the genjutsu, Tsukuyomi..."

            In the span of a few meager seconds, Kakashi experienced agonizing pain of being repeatedly stabbed by Itachi while tied to a cross with hundreds of katana blades.  No matter how much he screamed or how much he bleed it kept repeating itself.  For a complete 72 hours he was tortured without mercy and with no help to come and save him.  When the last second passed the illusion was released and the world returned back to color.  Unfortunately, his body was in complete shock he felt his chakra focus wavering dangerously.  Even if it was a trick of the mind his body could still feel the razor sharp edge of all those swords digging repeatedly into his body, drawing blood.  For all he knew, three full days of torture had passed.

            "Kakashi!  What happened?!  We heard you collapse on us!!" Asuma shouted out, doing his best to keep his eyes shut firmly.  He didn't answer but he knew he was in trouble.  He couldn't continue the fight...

            Kisame appeared next to his partner, smirking.  "Can't believe he didn't completely break-down after going through that," he smirked, clearly impressed.  "But Itachi-san... you have to be careful or else your eyes..."

            "I know, Kisame."  He didn't need to be told what would happen as he felt his eyes begin to twitch, meaning he was reaching his limit.

            "... I have to know... is the one you're searching for... is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, panting heavily for breath but struggling to stay above the water.  A brief moment of silence before Itachi replied but it was not the answer he was looking for.

            "Iie.  We are after, the Yondaime's Isan."

            Fear gripped his heart at the thought of these two taking the blonde student away from him, away from the village.  He thought back to what Jiraiya told him and knew without a doubt that what they wanted from him but damn if he was going to let them take him away.  He was not going to lose that boy;  not now, not ever, and not to them!!  He had never felt such a powerful surge of protectiveness and something else he hadn't felt in a very long time.

            "I will never, allow Akatsuki to take Naruto away from me," he growled fiercely even though it was a bluff.

            Itachi blinked and realized too late than Hatake knew too much about their organization.  He also knew that **He** would not be pleased.  "Kisame, we're taking Kakashi-san with us.  But dispose of the other two."  Without a word the shark began running forward, ready to shred the two jounins with his sword but he never had a chance.

            A muscular figure quickly rose from the waters and used his Kubikiri Hōchō to block the Samehada, using only one hand.  "Your fight is now with me, Kisame!" he growled, both struggling to push the other back.

            "Zabuza!  Heard you went and got yourself killed," he growled back, eager to be fighting his one-time comrade once more.  He noticed the leaf symbol on his hitachi instead of the four waves that represented Kiri.  "You've joined up with this pathetic village?"

            "That's none of your business."

            Itachi frowned and his eyes darted to the side but a slender blade pressed against the front of his throat as the sharp tip of the kunai pressed into the small of his back.  "It's been a long time since we last met, Hidama-sempai," he said casually.

            "Itachi... I've wanted to ask you even since that night five years ago..." she whispered softly;  "why... why did you kill all your clan save for your brother?"

            "..."

            "Tell me."

            "... Gomen, but I cannot at this point."

            Kakashi's endurance finally gave out and slowly he began to sink into the river with a gentle splash.  Cursing under his breath Zabuza pushed against Kisame then lashed out with a chakra-infused kick right into the chest, sending him skidding back.  Behind him a water clone of himself rose, holding an unconscious Kakashi over his shoulder.  "He's out," the bushin explained.

            "What's going on?" Asuma demanded, unsure what to do.  Dare he open his eyes?  Even Kisame was at a loss;  a former comrade stood across from him but this pale woman had his partner pinned.  Either way they were dealing with two powerful fighters.  Just as he lifted his samehada to fight he was ordered to stop.

            "Huh?"

            "We didn't come here to start a war;  anymore fighting is useless.  We're leaving."

            "Tch.  Just when I was getting excited."  He watched as the woman quietly removed her sword but watched and waited as Itachi turned to face her.  Neither of them said anything but in a flash the two were gone.

            "You two, get Hatake to a hospital right now."  Both Asuma and Kurenai opened their eyes as the wet form of their friends was deposited into their arms, the clone returning back to water.  "Make sure that Uchiha gaki doesn't get word of this."

            "Right.  But what about Naruto?  They said they were after him."

            "Leave that to us."  In a similar fashion the duo left, leaving the jounins to take care of the third and get him some medical help.

--

            Naruto sighed as he looked at his watch then at his siblings.  "Guess they didn't get my message," he said quietly.

            "You know they wouldn't miss this if they could help it," Haku said gently.

            "Hai, I know.  You guys better make sure to keep the village standing."

            "Hey you just get stronger, Naru-kun," Shiruba smiled as she hugged him tightly.

            "Promise."  He also hugged Haku and shook Gaara's hand.  "I swear I'll be back."

            "... Be careful."  He squeezed his hand and looked up at the broad figure that his brother called an "ero sannin".  "If he gets hurt, I'll kill you."

            Jiraiya laughed nervously but he knew the kid was not joking around.  "Well, let's go Naruto!"

            "Yare yare yare.  Sayonara guys!  Tell okaasan and Zabuza-san I'll be back!"

            "We will but you better train hard!"  The trio waved as the two walked further and further away from the village and before they knew it, they were gone from sight.  The three of them said nothing but Shiruba sought out her brothers; hands and squeezed tightly.  "Guys..."

            "...?"

            "I... don't have a good feeling about this."

            "Neither do I, but he needs this journey.  He needs to get out of here, even for a few days."

            "I know, just..."

            "... He'll come back," Gaara said quietly as he stared intently before them.  "Naruto would never leave his family behind... no matter what."

            "... Hai.  And we'll be waiting, like a real family would."  No one said anything but held one another's hands tighter, wishing all their luck and good fortune on their brother.

**Author's Notes:**  Another chapter and this time Itchy and Fishy make an appearance.  What?  I like giving out nicknames.  I followed the anime mostly but in tiny spurts you can tell that Kakashi is starting to think of Naruto in a slightly new light.  You know how hard it is to write this pairing without copying someone else's idea?  Trust me they will the main pairing it's just gonna take a while.

Welcome **Vanpire**, hope you continue to enjoy the fic.  And welcome **dhh**.  Slowly but surely I'm getting Kakashi and Naruto to get closer together but it's still gonna take a while.  It's like that old saying "one step forward but two steps back".  But if you have any ideas of how the Hound can get more of the blonde's attention please let me know!

Okay this is it for this chapter, see you all later!  Jan e! :-D

**_Tōton no Jutsu_**_:  Transparent Escape_

**_Oiroke no Jutsu_**_:  Sexy Technique_

**_shu_**_:  scarlet/crimson_

**_Minami_**_:  South_

**_natto_**_:  fermented soybeans_

**_Samehada_**_:  Sharkskin (Kisame's sword)_

**_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_**_:  Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

**_Suiton, Suikōdan no Jutsu_**_:  Water Style, Water Shark Projectile/Missile Technique_

**_Suiton, Suijinheki_**_: Water Style, Water Encampment Wall_

**_Bunshin Bakuha_**_:  Shadow Clone Explosion_

**_Suirō no Jutsu_**_:  Water Prison Technique_

**_Mangekyō Sharingan_**_:  Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye_

**_Dōjutsu_**_:  Eye Technique (do I really need to explain how this works?)_

**_Tsukuyomi:  _**_Moon Reader (shinto god of the moon)_

**_Isan_**_:  Legacy_


	22. In Search of a New Hokage

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to make this short (if I can) but I want to thank **dhh** for pointing something out. Readers may have noticed that a lot of the dialogue has been taken directly from the series with a few changes (Hidama and Zabuza causing Itachi and Kisame to run off instead of Gai). What I'm trying to say is when I get to a chapter where the scenario will be the same I won't write it down.

In the anime Naruto is 12 but I'll be making him 13 for the sake of my story. Sure Naruto is small for his age but he'll hit a growth spurt much later on. And yes, the main pairing is Naruto and Kakashi but it won't be really evident until much later. Last note, if I skip over episodes well, you can't call it fanfiction if all you do is write down the entire series word for word and pass it as your own. So again thanks to **dhh** for the help and helpful criticism.

**DarkRavie**, love you for staying with me!! If you have any suggestions throw them in please!

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ In Search of a New Hokage +

The large sannin looked down at his newest student and resisted the urge to sigh deeply. Ever since they left eh village the blonde brat was quiet. He didn't say a word and wasn't bouncing around like a three-year-old high on sugar. To be honest, it was quite unsettling. Then he opened his mouth and asked a few rather personal questions of his mother and the boy flatly told him to "keep his tongue still least he lose it". With his hand already in his weapon pouch the sannin got the picture and shut his trap.

_'Besides, I'm not a hentai! I just appreciate the female form more than others,'_ he thought to himself. Thinking about that woman he could feel the blood rushing but was quickly pulled out of it when he heard a warning growl. "So! Bet you're excited about this trip, ne?" he asked with a nervous grin.

"..." Naruto ignored him, silently staring at the road.

"Hmm, you see we're looking for a very special lady. In fact, she used to be my teammate when I was your age."

Not a single peep.

"... okay... Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten about that other jutsu I promised you! It's a great one, even better than Chidori!"

Blue eyes flashed, tanned hands tightening over the leather straps of his pack dangerously as he snorted.

_'Kami this kid is a hard nut to crack!' _the writer snorted. "C'mon gaki, this is gonna be a long trip but it'll go by faster if you just talk!"

"... Why did you bring me along?" came the cold question. "Zabuza is a great teacher that thanks to him I can create several Mizu Bushins while standing atop the hot springs, I can even fight them in a spar. Kakashi and Gai are helping me with my taijutsu in between missions. Okaasan is making me a better tracker and helping me move quieter, just like her. Even my brothers and sister train with me when we have time... but I'm forced to go with you on some fool's errand."

"This happens to be of great importance to Konoha, gaki! The woman we're looking for is a powerful sannin who is gonna be the Godaime Hokage!"

"Then why didn't you bring in ANBU or a jounin? Why me and not Sasuke?"

"Maa you're a rude gaki. You should feel honored that I'm teaching you anything but your parents are scarier than Yomi itself."

"This from someone who spends his life writing porn and spying on women in the bath houses!" he yelled. It was a good thing the two were alone on the empty roads because Naruto just couldn't take it anymore. Even since Gaara had been forced to transform the whole dynamics of the family were changing for the worse. He didn't know who to trust anymore.

"I told you I'm not a hentai! And I wanted to take you on because you remind me a lot of the Yondaime Hokage but now all I see in common in your blonde hair and stubbornness! He was never such a brat like you are!" the large man snapped before slapping his hands over his mouth. He had let his emotions get the better of him and shoved both of his big feet into his mouth at the same time. The hurtful and dejected look in the blonde's face made him so damn low...

"You're worse than Kakashi. At least he's looking past him to finally see me," he said coldly; turning he continued walking, trying to stop the tears from falling.

The writer tried to say something but reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder but the sharp shriek of a kunai striking his wrist guard made his ears ring and force him to pull his arm back. "Naruto..."

"Don't touch me!! Every time I trust some stranger they stab me in the back and I get hurt!! Because of my damn team I almost lost my brother and sister!!" he shouted angrily, banishing the kunai tightly in his hand. Taking a few steps backwards he tuned and continued walking but kept the knife out. Jiraiya could only watch as the boy's shoulders shook with each step, the sobs barely being suppressed. With a heart heavier than lead he silently followed after him, knowing that he owed the boy an apology.

Watching the duo from a distance were the two Akatsuki members that had invaded the village earlier in search of their target. Having escaped the jounins the two managed to overhear some kids talking about a blonde boy going on a journey with a white-haired pervert to look for someone. Now they were atop a cliff side, watching the two from a relatively safe distance.

"It's too bad we couldn't catch the Jinchūriki when he was alone, but not like this. He's too strong," Kisame pointed out to his partner.

"Hai. If we both fought him, we would both be killed; or in a good case, we might kill him but we'd die along with him," Itachi agreed. "Even if we had more men, that result would not change.

"His caretaker is a legendary sannin. The prodigal son Konoha no Uchiha Clan and former Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū both seem petty before his name."

"Hai... but even the most strongest of opponents have a weakness." Silently Itachi stood and narrowed his eyes. They would not fail.

--

Shiruba calmly walked down the halls of the hokage mansion, a lit candle in her hands. No one was to be here until the next leader was chosen but no one knew of this secret passage save for the two council elders. And if they knew she was in here... well, she didn't want to go to jail even if it would be worth killing them.

The limestone walls were just as she remembered them. The air was a bit heavy from the disuse but she focused solely ahead. The last time she had been here was shortly after the death of her uncle, Senju Yasuo. But what no one knew was that he was her unofficial step-father and her mother's lover. The reason no one knew was that despite their great love for each other they both had too many enemies that would seek to hurt them through their family. She gave a short and dry chuckle at that.

_'Like anyone could hurt us,'_ she thought to herself. But someone did; Nidaime Hokage had died of poisoning from someone he had trusted. The betrayer was executed and those that had sided with him with also executed and banned with only their clothes on their back. Medics tried their best but all they could do was add a few days to his life, more than enough time to make sure Goku was ready to take the title of Sandaime. Shiruba wiped away the tears that threaten to fall when she remembered him calling her to his room.

_ The room was dark with a single candle on the table next to the large bed. The large curtains had been pulled back to reveal the beautiful night-sky but the young girl didn't care to notice. The young lady had been in the room dozens of times before but it seemed so dark and cold, like a tomb. She hated it, shivering as she made her way to the bed. The scene was even worse when she saw that her father-figure lying so still, barely breathing; he looked like a living corpse. She frowned and turned to leave but his eyes opened and looked up at her, smiling._

_ "Shiruba-chan... you came..." he said in a voice barely above a whisper but hoarse and scratchy sounding. She smiled and carefully sat next to him, taking his hand in her own. She inwardly cringed at the icy coldness._

_ "Hai. You should be resting, Yasuo-oji..." she whispered, trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to see him like this._

_ "Tell me... I look terrible, ne?"_

_ "Not too terrible..."_

_ He chuckled though it was dry. He allowed her to help him sit up and drink some water from his glass at the side table before lying back down. "Shiruba, I won't be able to stay here for much longer but I want to give you something..."_

_ "Why do you always give me gifts?" she asked with a soft smile. Though he wasn't her real father he always treated her as though he was. Her eyes widen when he pulled a wrapped bundle from beneath the covers and held it out to her. "Yasuo... I can't..."_

_ "Onegai..." He didn't release it until she took it into her hand and watched as she unwrapped the gift. "I want you to take the sword as your own; you have the strongest gift of Raiton I have ever seen."_

_ "But... But Takehiko-"_

_ "Takehiko has my Suiton. Shiruba..." With some effort on his part he reached over and took her hands in his own, making her look at him. "Since Hidama came back with you in her arms, I wanted nothing more than to protect you both with every cell in my body, I knew I could never be your father but I still wanted to be there for you both... then Takehiko was born, but I never stopped calling you my musume."_

_ Tears slowly fell as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she dared. To have him still call her his daughter was the best gift she could have ever asked for. She always felt like she didn't belong in the family but all her fears had been for nothing. "Arigato chichi," she whispered._

_ He smiled and allowed himself a few tears as she carefully helped him lay back. "Promise me that no matter what you do or where you go, you will use the sword to protect those you care about."_

_ Shiruba nodded as she wrapped the hilt in the scarf and tucked it into her folds of her sleeves. "I promise."_

_ Two days later Yasuo died in his sleep. Medics said he had gone peacefully during the night so he felt nothing but the village mourned for the lost of their beloved kage. A few days later Sarutobi Goku was initiated into the role of Sandaime. But Shiruba was in the kage mansion and was standing in a hidden room that only a selected few knew about. Taking the sword from her coat she held it to her chest for a long time before hesitantly placing it next to a massive scroll full of forbidden jutsus, followed by a letter addressed to the hokage. She had left a similar letter with her family and friends before moving her hands into the necessary signs._

_ "Shunshin no Jutsu." Her body disappeared into a small swirl of smoke and dust only to reappear in an alley between two buildings. Making sure she had everything she walked out into the streets and then right out of the village. She looked back once but turned and continued her journey. "Gomen chichi... but I can't take it, not right now. 'Kaasan, I'll see you later."_

_'I kept the promise to okaasan, and now to keep the one to chichi.' _Taking a deep breath she pushed at the wall and walked into the room where all secret items that only the hokage should know about were kept. She ignored everything and looked at the large scroll but she nearly dropped the candle when she saw the empty space next to the scroll.

Raijin Sword no Nidaime was missing.

So many emotions fought for dominance as she forced her body to take those few steps and reach out to touch the spot. A very faint outline was seen even through the dust but she could still smell the scent of the thief. Growling she raked her nails into the shelf, ignoring the deep scratches she made in the solid wood.

"When I find that teme that stole chichi's sword, I'm going to make him pay," she snarled, her eyes flickering to an enraged red-violet.

--

Sasuke charged down the streets, rage filling his heart. _'He's back in this village, and he's after Naruto. What's going on?'_ To say that he was eager to meet his brother after all these years was an understatement. He was still upset that the jounins knew he was here but never said anything; Kakashi had fought Itachi and lost but no one would stop him. He ran up a wall and began to jump from roof to roof, coming to the home where Naruto and his family lived. Jumping to the street he ran to the front gate, opening it and nearly ran into Sakura who dropped a box wrapped with a purple cloth patterned with a lilac flower pattern.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said softly but he quickly interrupted her.

"Where's Naruto?!" he demanded. She looked startled but answered him anyway.

"He's not home. I came by to give him some ohagi..." But the Uchiha ran off once he heard he wasn't home, leaving the kuniochi genin alone. He continued to charge down the streets, skidding to a stop at Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey! Have you seen Naruto at all today?" he demanded of the owner immediately.

Teuchi frowned at the rude boy but thought back. "Hai, saw him earlier and then Jiraiya-san came by. They had ramen and got into an argument about some trip."

"Where?!"

"I think it was Otafuku Gai but I think they said something about taking the cattle-road," he answered. "Naruto didn't want to go but Jiraiya wouldn't give up until he said yes."

"Jiraiya?" Why did that name seem familiar?

"Hai! He's one of the three legendary sannin! He looks like a big, white-haired old man, though." That was all Sasuke needed before taking off. Teuchi grumbled about how he could have at least had a bowl of ramen as Ayame set a bowl before a customer at the bar.

"Watch it!" Konohamaru grumbled as he entered the stand with his two best friends and Iruka. "Gee, what's his rush?" he asked sourly.

"Maybe he has to go to the bathroom," Udon sniffed as he pulled himself onto a stool.

"Now now, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean to run into you," the chunin said as he nodded to the owner for his usual. "Have you seen Naruto lately?"

"Hai but he left already," the old man said as he went to the back to prepare the noodles.

"Left?"

"That's right. He left on a journey with a man called Jiraiya," Ayame smiled as she took the kids' orders. "I expect them to be back in a few days at the most." Iruka returned the smile as the trio next to him began to speak excited about their leader going on a super important secret mission but the chunin instructor was a bit worried. He sighed and nodded his thanks as the bowl of miso ramen was placed before him.

_'He'll be alright. I'll treat him to ramen when he gets back.'_ Saying grace he began to eat, and yelling at Konohamaru to sip, not slurp the rich broth. No one seemed to notice a man dressed in forest green spandex making his way over the roofs of the buildings, dashing past the ramen stand and out of the village at a rapid pace.

--

Otafuku Gai was vastly different from Konoha with its multiple signs everywhere, people crowding the streets, mixing with the street performers and contests held by pretty ladies dressed in tight clothing. Naruto looked around, a bit taken back by the atmosphere. He hadn't been to a place like this; Hidama said towns like this brought too many unwanted memories and Zabuza didn't like being surrounded by so many people. He had said it made him uneasy.

"This town is strange," he said mostly to himself but Jiraiya heard him yet said nothing.

_'Must be his first time,'_ he thought and directed him to a nice hotel with a rather serene air about it. Going to the clerk had paid for a room and turned to his student. For a moment, he was taken back by the look of peace on the blonde's face as he gazed at the water sculpture. The kid finally looked at ease and for a strong moment, he was reminded of his former student who got the same look on his face when he was at peace, as well. "Naruto." He winced when the look broke and eyes narrowed at him.

"Nani." He noticed the keys in his hand and the frown grew even more. "You said so yourself that we don't have time to stop so why are you renting a room?"

"We need to rest. Tsunade may or may not be here but it wouldn't hurt to take a break. Just listen to your sensei's orders."

"I don't have time to waste, I need to continue training."

"Just listen to your sensei's orders!" he yelled. Big mistake as the kunai came out again but the soft footsteps made them both turn and look. Walking by the entrance was a rather attractive lady, wearing a pair of heels with a dark strapless mini-dress. The simple earrings and chain around her neck and waist added to her natural beauty as she gracefully ran her hands through her brown hair. Looking over at them she smiled and winked, giving a cute giggle.

Naruto blinked, blushing a bit at the pretty girl but he found it a bit strange that he just didn't feel anything for her. He was thirteen years old so why wasn't he acting like boys his age? Jiraiya, was another matter. Grabbing his wrist he placed the key into his hand.

"Go to the room, mold some chakra, train, and go to sleep," he commanded.

"Tch." Yanking his hand from his grip he glared at him. "Don't forget to wear a condom, hentai." He walking into the hotel, missing the look of rage from his teacher but he didn't care. If all he was gonna do was fool around then he would train on his own. Going up the stairs and down the hall he entered their room, looked around, and frowned.

"What is this, the cheapest place in town?" he asked. He really wasn't sure what to expect but as least there was two single beds. If he had to share a bed he was personally going to throw the pervert out and go straight back to Konoha. Sighing heavily through his noise he sat on the bed farthest away from the door and went through his pack. He smiled as he remembered Haku helping him pack. If he or even Shiruba had his way they would have tried to shove his whole room into the small bag but all he did was bring was some clothes, a weapon-care kit, even a few medic supplies as well as his money pouch and his sketch pad. That had been a argument: Shiruba argued that the journey would take days and that he should do something in between training; Haku said it was too big to fit and that he wouldn't have time for that; Gaara finally told him to take his sketchbook. He really did love his siblings but sometimes they could be a bit much. As much as he wanted to start drawing he didn't. Setting the pack on the floor he moved to the center of the small bed and prepared himself for some meditation.

_'Okay, I can do this I just, need to focus.'_ Making sure he was comfortable the genin made sure his back was straight and moved his hands so his right hand was atop the left, both palms facing up with the thumbs barely touching. Once in position he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, listening to all the sounds in the room and outside; even through the closed window he could everything going on in the streets below but little by litter the sounds seem to melt away, making it seem as though the volume of the world was slowly being lowered. With each breath he found his mind focusing, silently slipping into the meditation state. He could feel his natural chakra flow through every part of his body, circulating through every fiber but he could now feel that second chakra his mother told him about. Without realizing it, he began to follow it, finding himself falling deeper and deeper into his subconscious than he had ever gone before. The idea was a bit frightening but he could feel something call out to him.

_'This feeling... it's the same one I got when I thought I was gonna die...'_ he thought to himself. The feeling grew and he found himself staring at a pair of tall gates with a tag but as he reached out a sharp knock on the door rudely pulled him away. With a sudden jolt he was pulled free from his meditative state. Unfortunately he was so shocked he leaned too far back and tumbled off the bed with a thump.

"Shimatta!" he growled, rubbing his head as he managed to pull himself up. The knocking came again and he growled even louder. "I'm coming!" Getting to his feet he couldn't help but smirk. It would seem that the self-proclaimed "super-pervert" didn't get every woman he set his eyes on.

_'Serves him right.' _He got to the door in time to hear the person on the other side knock for a third time. "I said I'm coming now wait!" he yelled, wrapping his hand around the handle and turning as he turned the lock. "You forget your key or-" He looked up at the figure in the black cloak and immediately his eyes locked on blood-red eyes. This, was not the ero-sannin.

The first thought to go through his head was that it was Sasuke but little by little the differences could be seen. For one thing, this guy was several feet taller than him or his teammate, possible around Kakashi's height. The longer he looked into those eyes, the more fear and anticipation he felt. Part of him wanted to slam the door and lock it then hide under the bed, another part wanted to tear into him for having dare try and challenge him, but another part was frozen to the spot, afraid to move, afraid to breath.

_'He has the sharingan just like Sasuke... but who is he?' _he asked himself.

The next several moments seemed to be a blur. It felt like he was forced to watch as his body moved of its own accord, with his soul along for the ride. Even when Sasuke had appeared and tried to use Chidori against his anisan the blonde couldn't move. Whatever hold on him had lessen that he tried to gather the red chakra around himself, feeling it pike but thanks to intense training drilled into him by his family he threw himself back away from the massive sword. Unfortunately he felt as though a massive portion of his chakra had been stolen, leaving the rest at an unstable mess. Then that toad appeared to protect him and the connection was broken long enough for him to voice his displeasure at his perverted mentor.

"Then why did you chase after her like some hormonal teen?" he snapped angrily, dazing between Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke. He heard his supposed mentor take a deep breath to yell at him but stopped him before he could start. "In case you haven't noticed, you're late and Sasuke is hurt. Do something, ero-sannin!" He wanted to see if the dark-haired boy was alright but he knew that even if he managed to side-step the swordsman he would have to worry about Itachi. He moved much too fast to be seen and he didn't even know if he had any weapons hidden on his person beneath the cloak. He looked up at those cruel red eyes and growled deeply, grinding his teeth to the point of pain. "Why are you after me?" he demanded.

Itachi quietly stared at the young boy, taking in his expression-filled eyes. He was taken back by his eyes that he felt compelled to answer his question. "Our mission was to abduct you, Naruto. We were chosen by those that run Akatsuki, our organization."

"Akatsuki... red moon..." he whispered. Everything seemed to move in a blur once more, repeating the name over and over in his mind by the time he retained his focus was when Sasuke's back collided with the hall down the far end of the hallway. He made to run towards his teammate but stopped immediately when Kisame blocked his way with his sword.

"I think this should be settled between brothers," he grinned. The blonde could only growl as he watched Itachi slowly make his way over to Sasuke, lifting him up by the collar of his outfit and slamming his back into the wall. He was sure words were being exchanged but he didn't realize he was moving until he heard the raven-haired boy cry out in pain, as though he was being tortured on the spot.

"Yamero yo!" he shouted, making it pass Kisame and running right for the Uchiha brothers.

"Nani?!" With a growl Hoshigaki took off after the blonde, Samehada held at his side that he forgot he was suppose to be keeping an eye on the legendary sage.

"Ninjutsu, Gamaguchi Shibari!!" Forcing his chakra into the walls all around them they began to transform into flesh. Naruto skidded to a halt, staring at their surroundings as Kisame was literally pulled to a halt. Even Itachi removed his hand as Sasuke was--quite literally--sucked into the wall. "You two are out of luck, for you are now inside my stomach!" Jiraiya grinned. "I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myōboku Mountain's rock inn. And since you two are wanted criminals, then you'll just be food for the Iwagama!!" Sure enough the stomach muscles began to slowly wrap around the sharkskin sword and around their feet, trying to digestive them alive.

Itachi called for a retreat and both criminals ran. Naruto ignored Jiraiya's call and ran to his teammate. Finding him alive but badly injured. He looked down the hall the two had run down, watching as the muscles closed in around them but just as they were heading for a dead end he was blinded by a flash of light and could smell burning flesh. Opening his eyes he saw that a hole had been burned out in the wall but the flames were black. He frowned and stared at the flames intently before turning his attention away and pulled his teammate free. Carefully sitting him against the wall he looked Sasuke over, ignoring the way the flesh receded so the walls and floor retuned to normal. All he could wonder was what had Itachi done to him mentally? What had he told him? What did the genin see that the rest of them couldn't? And what could drive a man to kill his entire clan but leave his brother alive?

With the black flames sealed away Jiraiya turned to the two young boys. He frowned as he realized that he had been fooled big time and that if the younger Uchiha hadn't come, it would have been disastrous. He didn't think Naruto would have gone with them but this was the first time he had ever been under the influence of the Copy Wheel Eye.

_'I have got to take his training more seriously. If they're going after him so soon... then we don't have a lot of time left.'_ He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head. Just as he was about to say something a kunai split the air, the tip embedding itself on the far wall. He stared at it with a dumbfound look on his face before he heard a rather familiar shout.

**"Dainamikku Entorii!!"** He looked up in time to see Maito Gai come sailing through the air and kick him directly in the face, sending one stunned sannin flying into the wall.

--

Kisame and Itachi ran as fast as they could from the town, knowing that the sannin wasn't following but they wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. However, Hoshigaki Kisame was not happy.

"Why did we have to run away? We could've-"

There is no need to hurry with Naruto at his current level," his partner interrupted. "Also, I need to rest myself for a while."

"... I told you to be careful. If he finds out-" He just sighed to himself at the limits his partner had pushed himself. To use his eyes so much in only one day was really taxing on him. He gave a start though when he felt his ring pulse and knew that Itachi felt it as well. Taking a final leap from the water they ran into the woods and paused at a clearing. They didn't have to wait long as one of the trees seem to move and a strange figure wearing an identical cloak separated himself from the tree and stood before them. The massive leaves that resembled jaws slowly opened to reveal the two-toned face of another comrade of theirs, one they didn't see very often.

"Zetsu-san. What brings you here?" Itachi asked, wincing as the crimson in his eyes faded to black.

"They sent me," the white side of his face said with unblinking yellow eyes. He noticed the wince but didn't move as he continued to speak in a low tone. "You have failed in your mission and the one known as the gama sannin knows of Akatsuki."

"Not like we were expecting him to be protecting the gaki," Kisame argued yet flinched when the gaze was turned on him.

"You were damn lucky, Hoshigaki. You and Uchiha know the rules for getting captured," the black side argued with a hunger that scared even those two. But Itachi shook off the fear of being devoured by the former Kuso nin.

"I'm sure you were given orders or else we would already be dead."

Zetsu nodded as he gazed at them each in turn. "Hai. You are to return with me to headquarters, no questions asked and no side trips."

"They also wanna know why you were stupid enough to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu right after the other," the black side interrupted.

"... It was unforeseen."

"Whatever. But you better have a good explanation by the time we get there, or else." Without preparing them the ground silently swallowed them up and with barely a stir, the three Akatsuki members were gone, leaving nothing behind to show they had been there to begin with.

--

Naruto moved at a steady pace as did Jiraiya, the tow continuing their journey after Gai apologized for striking the sannin and taking Sasuke back to Konoha so he could get treatment for his injuries. It was then did the old pervert reveal to him who they were looking for but the blonde didn't care. His hand drifted to his stomach as he thought back to Itachi's words.

_'They knew about the fox, and I know they were after it and not me. But... why are they after him? Why are people so close-minded that they can't see that I'm not the demon? Why did the Yondaime Hokage seal it in me? Why did he attack Konoha in the first place?'_ He frowned as he clutched at his stomach tighter. _'Why can't anyone seem to answer my questions?'_

The sannin looked back when he heard the blonde stopped and saw him gripping his stomach. He frowned, thinking he was worried and decided to try and reassure him. "I don't know why Akatsuki is after the kyūbi but rest assure I'll protect you."

"You made a promise to Gaara that you wouldn't let anything happen and because of your libido Sasuke got hurt, by his own brother." A verbal slap in the face made his blood run cold. All too calm blue eyes looked up at him, emptiness staring back at him. "Don't do me any favors." And just like before he walked past him and continued their journey for the next town, a place called Crater City. For him, the sooner they found this Tsunade person the sooner they could go back to Konoha and the sooner he could go back to real training with his parents. He wanted to get stronger but to better protect those he cared about. And, to protect the kitsune sealed within him.

Whether he heard it or not there was a very soft rumble in the far back of his mind. A rumble that sounded like a very soft growl but if one strained their hearing just right, they would be able to tell that it was a very rough purring. Behind a sealed gate eyes red as fire opened, catching the blonde's thoughts before silently drifting shut once more.

--

An adorable pink pig made soft noises as he sniffed at the air, his leash being held by a rather busty looking woman wearing a green coat with the kanji of "kake" on her back. A dark-haired lady dressed in a dark yukata dress stood at her side, looking up at a building they lay before them.

"Okay, we'll go here," she said with a smirk.

The dark haired woman was confused but taking a closer look at the sign of the town and she fell back, a shocked look on her face. 'This place is full of gambling houses!!' she freaked. Even the small pink pig oinked in concern, falling back a few steps.

'Here we go again...' he thought to himself sadly.

The trio walked up the tall set of stairs, entering the town and passing by buildings before the blonde stopped at one with the sign surrounded by images of dice. With a smirk she stopped in front of it with determination. The young lady looked up and once more, had another freak out.

"T-This place has the highest wager requirement...!!" she said with shock.

"Don't get so scared," the busty woman said and entered the building. "Let's go."

"Onegai wait!" She had no choice but to follow but she had a sinking feeling that this would not end well.

They walked down the halls before entering one of the gambling dens. All the men working the table looked up, wondering who she was but the man at the end looked up and his eyes widen. He knew who she was even as she placed the large briefcase on the table and opened it up to reveal it full of cash.

"I want all of this converted into chips," she told them with a smirk. The man gasped at the amount of money. In the doorway the pretty young lady squeezed the pet pig tightly in her arms, shocked that she was going to use the money the blonde borrowed to gamble yet again.

One of the men, Jantō, leaned over to the head croupier and asked who she was. "You don't know?" Sōzo asked him before smirking himself. "This lady has a nickname."

"Nickname...?" One by one the men noticed the jade necklace hanging around her neck and the tiny diamond on her forehead. One by one they began smirking as the realization of who this woman was and what she was known as in the world of gambling. This just made the girl with the girl panic even more and wanting nothing more than to take the money and run.

"Hai. She's known as... the Legendary Sucker."

--

Crater City was in full swing of their festivals with shops and stalls dressed in bright banners. The streets were crowded with many people there seemed to be barely any room to walk from store to store. Kids happily ran down the streets, wearing masks of bright and colorful faces. Pets happily chased after them, barking and tails wagging as the excitement fueled their bodies. People chatted and laughed as they told stories and jokes, eating the delicious foods coming from the stalls. Girls clustered in small group as they were their festival finest, talking adamantly about some accessories they had seen or about their current crushes. For Naruto, it was a bit overwhelming.

"Wow... this is the first time I've seen a festival this big!" he exclaimed as he looked around. He even saw a few street performers making a bit of coin as they danced or played instruments.

Jiraiya smiled, happy that the kid had stopped glaring at him but he knew the blonde hadn't been forgiven just yet. "We're gonna be staying here for a while so enjoy your day while you can. Tomorrow the real training starts!"

The blonde didn't listen and made to wander around but whirled when he felt a hand try and dig into his pack. "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded angrily, causing a few people to look at him and wander about his outburst.

"I want you to give me your wallet." He tried to ignore the glare and made to reach for the pack but froze when he felt the sharp edge of a kunai pressed a bit too close to his lower stomach. "Gaki-"

"First, my name is Naruto. Not gaki, not dobe so learn it, use it," he growl low enough for only the sannin to hear. "Second, I don't trust you with my life much less my money so I'm not handing anything over to you."

He swallowed and slowly leaned back but the kunai was still held tightly in view for him to see. "I just want to warn you about the three taboos of a shinobi," he began but was interrupted by a bark of a laugh. "What?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, hentai. I'm thirteen so I'm too young to drink, I'm not a pervert like you, and I wasn't stupid enough to bring all my money with me." With a well-practiced move he placed the kunai back in its hiding place and backed away. Giving him one more glare he turned and blended into the crowd, leaving his mentor with a dejected look on his face.

"Did that boy just call him a pervert?"

"He was digging into his pack. Maybe he's a thief, too."

"What's a cute thing like him traveling with an ugly old man?"

"Maybe they're related?"

"Iie the blonde is so kawaii! If he was a few years older I'd ask him on a date!"

"Good things can't come from a man like that who travels alone with a young boy."

These were only a few whispers from the crowd that were close enough to hear the exchange and Jiraiya was the victim of more than one evil eye looking at him. He gave a nervous smile but men glared at him and girls made sure to stay away. Sighing he decided to go and enjoy himself the only way he knew how.

_'So much for enjoying myself,'_ Naruto thought to himself bitterly as he found a bench and sat down with a sigh. Moving his pack from his shoulders he set it between his feet, taking a moment to rub his hands over his face. He gave a choking laugh even as he tried his best not to break down. How much longer was he going to keep this stupid mask on? It had been years since Hidama had taken him from Konoha but there were still people who knew who he was; the harsh words hurt but none of them dared to throw anything at him but would that have been better? Physical wounds healed but unfortunately emotionally wounds were much harder to deal with.

"Grrr!"

"Hmm?" He looked down and blinked as he saw a small puppy tugging at his pant's leg with his teeth. It was an adorable thing with short but floppy ears and a wagging tail. A soft brown color he slowly reached out and picked the small pup up, noting its dark markings along its paws, ears and face. "Whacha doing, little guy?" he asked, smiling as the puppy was not trying to nip at his fingers. "You're still young but someone lost you." He shifted the dark blue collar to find a gleaming tag. "Shirako."

"Mister! You found my puppy!" The blonde looked up as a young boy wearing a nice looking shirt and pants, different shades of blue. The puppy barked and squirmed in the blonde's lap before being handed to the little boy where he enthusiastically licked his face. "Shirako! Don't run off next time!"

"You're both lucky," Naruto smiled and scratched the puppy's ears. "But maybe you should get back to your parents. They might be looking for you now."

"Okay. Argiato mister!" With a somewhat clumsy bow the little boy ran off, laughing happily as his pet continued to lick at his face, tag wagging happily. Naruto smiled as he watched them leave before wandering the village. He was going to enjoy himself damnit. He grinned to himself when his stomach gave a rumble.

"Onaka ga suite imasu." Smiling he pulled his frog purse from his pack and set off to get something to eat but there was so many good foods. "I'll just try everything!" Potatoes with butter. Apricot candy. Yakitori. Okonomiyaki. Chocolate-covered bananas. He tried them all but he soon realized maybe he ahd gotten a bit too much to eat after all. "Onaka ga ippai desu," he groaned but smiled and got to his feet. "Time to work it off."

The ball went whizzing through the air and knocked down the rest of the battles that had been stacked up. The crowd clapped and cheered as Naruto took another prize from the stupified man. Shuriken practice really did come in handy before he decided to leave the small cage and ended up giving most of the prizes to the children that were too young to play. Their parents smiled and thanked him for his kindness. Wishing them a good time he treid another booth but failed miserably in trying to catch a goldfish. He pouted when a little girl caught a pretty calico one but when she tried to give it to him he just smiled and told her it would be better if she kept it.

"You should try and give this one a friend to swim with," he smiled and paid for her next game. "Good luck!"

"Arigato!" she smiled, waving to him. Sure enough, she was soon the proud owner of one calico and one black goldfish. For the first time in a long time the young Uzumaki boy felt happy, enjoying himself more than he ever had before. Once he had finsihed checking out the games and playing a majority of them he got something to drink and sat on a bench where he could watch people. He even pulled out his sketchbook and began drawing people either walking by or whatever came to mind. A young girl who had grown curious came over and asked to see what he was drawing. When he showed her the drawing he had done of her she smiled and asked if he would draw her portrait. Before he knew it he had a small group of people asking the same thing, offering to pay him for the stunning drawings. No one outside the family had taken a strong interest in his art but he was never one to really flaunt it. Before he knew it he had earned enough money to make his frog purse bulge slightly but was forced to stop when he ran out of paper. Someone offered to buy him a new sketchbook but he explained that he had to meet up with someone. More groans of disappointment of those that weren't able to get their portrait done he promised that if they found themselves in Konoha to be sure to look him up. Now with a bag full of taiyaki, takoyaki, onigiri, and a large order of yakisoba he went in search of his mentor. But where was he going to find Jiraiya? He quietly munched on his ikayaki as he held an adult-sized order in his other hand that he had bought for the old pervert.

_'I don't know where to begin looking,'_ he thought to himself, sihging but paused whne he heard ladies laughing but he also caught the deep laughter of his mentor. Frowning he followed it and lifted the curtains of a building and peered inside. Oh how he wished he hadn't.

Jiraiya was sitting on a large chair, two scantily dressed women sitting on either side with his arms around them, their faces flushed from the amount of sake bottles littering the low table before them. The old man stopped laughing when he noticed the blonde boy looking in. He saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes that he knew he was busted. He pulled himself away from the girls, to go after him and explain but the kid turned and ran right into a guy in a fancy looking suit. The sauce on the squid left a stain on the pristine suit. That's when hell seemed to break loose.

"Look what you did!!" one of the men yelled at the blonde. "What are you going to do about this, baka gaki?!"

Naruto blinked and gave a modest bow. "Gomen, I didn't see you there."

"You put a stain on Gantetsu'sdesigner suit, a very expensive piece of clothing! You owe him 100,00 for the damage!!"

"That much for a jacket??" Unheard of! What, could that damn thing protect him from any and all incoming attacks like Gaara's sand!?

"Even if it is a designer label it's pretty cheap looking," Jiraiya pointed out as he got to his feet, staring at the man. He knew that squid was meant for him and regardless of being an ass Naruto was still his student. And some fathead was not going to insult him like that.

"What did you say, teme?" the balding bigmouth yelled at him. "You better not mess with us, if you know what's good for you. Gantetsu is an ex-chunin from Iwagakure. He's also known as a Yami-Nin sannin for his skills!"

Both Jiraiya and Naruto looked at him with a bored look. Now the blonde had never heard of something by that title nor did he think this fool had any ninja training what-so-ever. The other man cleaned his ear with his pinkie, giving him a doubtful look.

"Never heard of you."

"What did you say?!" Growling at the lack of respect he charged at them, not caring about his supposed designer coat stained with barbeque sauce from earlier. "I'll show you what pain really is!!"

"Naruto." Holding his hand out he focused his chakra, causing it to swirl it in his hand. "Watch carefully." Once the fool was close enough he rammed his hand into his stomach. The moron seemed to struggling, digging his feet into the floor but in a rather comedic sort of way he literally went spinning out of control right out of the brothel (and into the bald loudmouth), across the street, and smashed into a cart full of water balloons. Jiraiya slowly made his way towards them as the blonde silently trailed after him. "You bakas are lucky I didn't kill you but you're weak," he commented.

The supposed chunin struggled to lift his head, looking at the big man with the white hair and groaned. "You... are you one... of the sannin...?" he asked.

The sannin looked at the damage and nodded to the still in shock elderly that happened to be a bit too close. "Gomen about the damage but-" He looked over at the man in the now ruined designer coat said he would pay for the repairs before falling unconscious. "But this should cover for the damage to your cart, and I'd like to buy all the balloons you happen to have."

"H-Hai..."

The blonde moved closer and peered at the strange way the shirt beneath the jacket had bunched up, as though someone had grabbed it but twisted it. _'That jutsu... I could feel something, but what? What was that?'_

"Naruto. Let's go, its time we began your training."

"Hai." Today marked the first day of training for the technique known as the Rasengan for one thirteen-year-old genin, Uzumaki Naruto.

--

Orochimaru cried out in blood-chilling pain as his arms continued to burn with the fires of hell. Nothing seemed to help in the least, especially when that idiot medic at his side asked if he was alright then told him to take his medicine. He glared angrily at him before letting his blood splatter along the side table, the floor, and the bed sheets before falling limply to the ground. For a moment, the pain in his arms subsided but it would only be a matter of time before the pain began anew once more.

The door slid open and Kabuto silently entered the room, glancing at the bloody mess his master had made yet again. "I'm beginning to lose count how many times I've cleaned your room, Orochimaru-sama," he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "You really should take your medicine."

"I don't need that shit... even if you made it..." he hissed behind clenched teeth, glaring at his bandaged and useless arms before him. "This burning pain in my arms... I never expected it to be this painful...!"

"It is the curse of the Sandaime Hokage, after all."

"Damare with your useless prattle. Did you find the person I'm searching for?"

"Hai. She's at a place called Tanzuka Gai."

"Tanzuka Gai..." His grimace turned to a smirk. It wasn't that far away so he would be able to go and get her himself. But his lackey seemed adamant in giving his opinion.

"But she's known as one of the legendary sannin. It will not be easy to capture her." He was taken back when his master began to chuckle to himself.

"They say... the best medicine is the most bitter." Just knowing that she was so close seemed to make the pain bearable but he also knew that someone else would be looking for her. He had to ensure that he would find her first. Demanding help from Kabuto he changed his clothing, the sleeves hiding most of his bandaged arms from view, and together the two left his underground lair and made their journey to Tanzuka. Unfortunately it took them a day and a night to finally reach it and once he fell to his knees, cursing his dead sensei but by the following day they arrived.

"There is it. But they may be a chance that she won't agree to help," Kabtuo told the injured hebi sannin.

"That is not your problem," was all he said as he turned to the trail that would lead them into the city itself.

In a casino lights were flashing and sirens heard even outside, proclaiming a winner. The brown-eyed blonde stared in shock as the three "7" flashed at her, the sound of coins rapidly filling the bin and even causing some to spill onto the floor. Her traveling companion and pet pig began to cheer happily but while anyone else would have joined them she didn't like it. She never won anything!

"Unusual things do happen, Tsunade-sama!" she said happily.

"It was just a fluke." She tried it again and before she knew it, she had several buckets full of her winnings from the single machine alone. She had gathered quite a crowd around her, saying how they wished they had some of her luck that no one noticed how a deep frown marred her youthful appearance.

_'I have a bad feeling about this,'_ she bitterly thought to herself. After a while she cashed out her large winnings and left the Pachinko. It was only then did the young woman called Shizune noticed that the busty blonde hadn't said anything or showed any signs of enjoyment.

"Tsunade-sama, wait. What's wrong? It's a miracle you won so much but you don't seem very happy," she replied.

The woman paused, looking around their surroundings then looked at her over her shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this place. Let's leave, right now."

"Huh? But we just arrived and we haven't seen the castle yet. It's suppose to be quite a tourist attraction."

"Then go see it so we can leave," she snapped and walked off.

"W-Wait, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out, clutching their bags tighter as she ran after her, the pig, Tonton, following close behind.

--

Naruto panted hard for breath as he stared up at the clear blue skies. He could see why Shikamaru enjoyed watching the clouds but he had to continue his training. Grunting he made to sit up but doubled over in pain and fell onto his side. He had pushed himself past his limitations and his body was not happy about it.

_'Kami... it hurts, and I don't have any chakra left...'_ he groaned, curling up slightly. Around him lay the remains of the rubber balls Jiraiya had him train with when he mastered the use of the water balloons in only a day. These were harder to burst and yes while he was making progress but not the type that was to be expected of him.

From the shadow of the trees the gama sannin watched, taking into account just how much his student had come. He smiled at the memory of his former student learning the same jutsu, how he pushed and pushed even past his own limitations before pushing some more. Already the kid was proving to be a natural as he sailed through the first step so quickly and was so far into the second step. If he could just focus a bit more he would finally achieve the desired effect.

A gentle breeze drifted through the clearing, cooling sweaty flesh. With a weary sigh Naruto rolled onto his back, his chest rising and falling with each breathe. The breeze felt good against the mesh shirt, ruffling his hair. It was the perfect spot to take a nap but he dragged his eyes open when he felt something land on his forehead. Reaching up to look at a leaf.

_ "Hey Iruka-jikei... how come the symbol for the village is a spiral and a leaf?" the blonde asked as he gazed at his headband._

_ "Well, back when the village was founded shinobi used a leaf to help hone their concentration," he began to explain. "It was said that the Shodaime came up with the idea and because of his training and later on decided to use it to represent their village._

_ "Really?" The chunin nodded with a smile. "How does it work?"_

_ "Watch." Removing his own headband he placed a leaf on his forehead. Even with a wind moving the leaf never stirred. "Its an exercise that requires one to concentrated all their chakra to focus and mold it, keeping it from moving. But the second step it to have the leaf to spin in place yet make sure you don't let it fall off, ignoring everything so it doesn't distract you. It's said that one who can do this is recognized as a Konoha ninja." He plucked the leaf off, twirling it between his fingers. "The kids aren't really interested in stuff like this but it's a part of history and we should never forget that."_

"..." A gentle wind blew the leaf free as he smiled at the memory. He also remembered the same thing his mother did except she would continuously rolled two small bells in her armored hand an hour a day, rolling them clockwise then counter-clockwise. She had said it was not only to help strength her hand and arm but it allowed her to focus and meditate better. Looking at the tiny swirl Jiraiya had painted in the center of his palm he licked his thumb and smeared it so it resembled the Konoha symbol on his hitachi.

"Just gotta concentrate," he told himself. With a grunt he was back on his feet, a new ball in his hand. "Concentrate, Naruto. You can do this." His eyes closed as he began to gather the chakra, focusing intently on the swirling leaf symbol. "Concentrate...! Focus!" The insides of the ball began to bulge as more chakra was pushed in; he could see the blueness enter and slowly began to move into a counter-clockwise direction, building more and more.

"Now!!" Snapping his eyes opened his moved his hand rapidly, pushing more and more into the ball that a wind began to pick up all around him. He kept pushing at it until at the final moment, the ball exploded as did the ground beneath his feet. Sadly he was already so weary and tired the force of it threw him back several yards before he was stopped by a strong hand. He had finally achieved the second step in learning the Rasengan.

The sannin nodded with amazement at the short amount of time his student had taken to his training, even with barely any help from him. "You did it, kid." But Naruto didn't answer him. The poor boy had passed out and his hands were bleeding badly. _'The concentration he had was enough that his own chakra just about burnt his hands... you're something else, Naruto.'_ Silently he wrapped the boy's hands and pulling his jacket on he picked him up on his back and headed off. The third step would have to wait until they located Tsunade. Unfortunately for them, someone else found her before they could.

**Author's Notes:** I'll be honest, its not easy trying to keep from using the anime and manga too much! I think, well I'm doing better. It wasn't until I had written nearly word for word of Sasuke finding out Itachi was in the village and the fight between the brothers that I stopped myself and went back to edit the stuff everyone already knows about out. And before anyone says something yes I know Naruto seems OOC but I did say I was going to try and let others see what he really acts like without his mask. And the thing about the two bells is true; they're called meditation balls. I have and use them because I'm prone to injuring my wrists in one way or another. It really helps me out but I still have to wear a splint when it gets really bad.

Anyway! I think I had fun with the food stuff. I was looking up names of foods that one might see during a festival and I found a website with pictures. I got hungry just looking at them too! Some of you may not remember but I put down that Naruto has a talent for drawing, similar to Gaara's talent of playing his flute, and even Haku's handy talent of being a good medic. They're just normal boys (so to speak) but we're all good at something. I just wanna hug the blonde :D If anyone is interested in the link about the foods I used please go here, just be sure to remove the spaces or else it won't work: japan-guide . com / e / e2035 . html

Next up, Naruto finally meets Tsunade but when she calls being a hokage as a worthless gamble our blonde hurricane demands she takes it back or he'll make her eat her words. It's a fight one doesn't want to miss but has this young genin crossed the line? Wait and read, my friends.

But here's a small note. I **despise** Tsunade more than any other character I have seen in my whole life of watching anime and reading manga. Any and all insults I throw at her in the story are actually words I have used in public when the topic is that **thing**.

**_Raijin_**_: God of Lightning_

**_Raiton_**_: Lightning Element_

**_chichi_**_: father_

**_musume_**_: daughter _

**_ohagi_**_: rice cake covered with bean jam, soybean flour, or ground sesame_

**_Otafuku Gai_**_: Homely __Women __Town_

**_anisan_**_: older brother_

**_Akatsuki_**_: Red Moon ("Aka" means "red", "tsuki" means "moon" so no the group's name DOES NOT mean "red dawn" as I was lead to believe)_

**_Gamaguchi_****_ Shibari_**_: Toad Mouth Binding_

**_Iwagama_**_: Rock toad_

**_Dainamikku Entorii_**_: Dynamic Entry_

**_kake_**_: gambling_

**_Onaka ga suite imasu_**_: I am hungry_

**_Yakitori_**_: grilled chicken pieces on skewers_

**_Okonomiyaki_**_: a mix between pizza and pancake. Various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables, and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping_

**_Onaka ga ippai desu_**_: I am full_

**_taiyaki: _**_a__ fish-shaped pastry that is filled with red bean paste, chocolate, or meat_

**_takoyaki: _**_Japanese dumplings made of batter, diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, konnyaku, and green onion._

**_onigiri_**_: rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped in nori (seaweed). They are slightly salted and often contain some additional food in the center, such as umeboshi (pickled Japanese plum), katsuobushi (dried bonito shavings), tuna or salmon.  
**yakisoba**: fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat and ginger_

**_ikayaki: _**_a whole baked squid on a stick_

**_Iwagakure_**_: Hidden Rock_

**_Rasengan_**_: Spiral Sphere_

**_Pachinko_**_: Pinball Parlor_


	23. Gamble of A Lifetime

**Author's Notes:**  Hmm what to say before I thank those that reviewed... well, this chapter is basically going to be me bashing Tsunade as a human being.  As a ninja she seriously kicks a (apparently ff doesn't approve of the mildest of curse words -.- ) but as a person she is the most pathetic there is, second only to Sakura, Ino, and even Hinata.  Those kind of characters really get on my last nerves.  So yeah, this is your warning for those that like her personality.

**DarkRavie**, you are my favorite reviewer for sticking with me like that!! (giggles and sends a big bear hug)

**Zane Makura**, thank you so much for your advice.  I'm still learning but hey, a great writer still continues to learn no matter how many books he/she has written.  I'll continue to do my best :) And thanks for telling me about my little mix-up so here's the revised.

dhh, well thank you!  I adore Naruto and I ran a lot of fics of how he would be if he had a family take him in why not see how he would fare with my OCs?  But yes, all it took for me to get this far was a good kick in the backside.  I always tell me friends to give me that once in a while but getting it from a fan really helps a great deal!  And I totally don't mind you listed my fic!  I feel so honored (tries not to get a swell head) That was really sweet of you, thanks!! (sends a hug your way)

**Disclaimer/Warnings:  **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Gamble of A Lifetime +

            Tsunade-hime.  Granddaughter of the former Shodaime Hokage.  The only kuniochi to ever earn the title of Sannin.  A medical genius that is unmatched in any and all countries.  One would think that a woman who bore so many titles would be a level-headed and mature woman who did all she could to help those around her, a perfect role-model and possibly the best hokage the village has seen.  That's not what Naruto saw.  All he could see was a woman so consumed with grief and self-loathing, someone so spineless and yellow-bellied that she physically changed her appearance just to escape the increasing debts she willingly put herself in, a gold-digging fool who let money consume her as bad as lust consumed the porn writer.  The genin listened with half an ear as the two talked, trying hard not to wince as he held the chopsticks.  His hands were still tender but he knew that it would take the rest of the evening for them to heal before he could go back to training.

            "So, will you accept the position of Godaime?" the gama sannin asked.

            A drunken blushed adored her face but she was sober enough to give a clear enough answer.  "... Iie."

            Naruto snorted as he finally set the chopsticks down, unable to continue eating.  "Is it because of Orochimaru told you not to?"  He knew they were all looking at him but he didn't acknowledge them;  he wrapped both his hands around the mug of cold tea and took a sip.  "I can smell his stench all over you.  I'm beginning to wonder just what you two did even in such a short amount of time.

            "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she demanded angrily.  How dare this gaki talk like that to her!

            "Don't flatter yourself thinking you were the first choice to be the next hokage."

            "Nani?"  Okay that was a low blow.

            "How do you know?!" Jiraiya demanded only to slap his hand over his mouth.

            "You talk in your sleep, ero.  The way you talked about your teammate I thought she would be a great ninja who could lead Konoha out of ruin.  But all I see is some silicon-implanted whore who's such a failure she can't face her own reflection, no matter how many times she changes her appearance."  He looked into her brown eyes and narrowed his blue gaze dangerously, fingers tightening over the earthen mug.  "You, are an insult to shinobi, kuniochi, your clan, and humanity itself."

            Silence fell over the table, Shizune and Jiraiya too shocked to say a word.  Tsunade felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach even as she slowly forced herself to stand and placed her hands flat on the table.  "Let's take this outside, unless you're all talk and no action," she seethed.

            The young blonde looked up at through without lifting his head before quietly standing to his full height, never looking away from her eyes.  "My mother told me to never hit a lady.  But you are far from being a lady."

            "Naruto!!  Your family will skin me alive then kill me if anything happens to you!!"

            "Tsunade-sama, wait!!  Don't do this!!"  All their warnings and pleas to stop may as well have fallen on deaf ears.

            The two blondes walked out of the bar, standing in the middle of the street.  There was no one out save for the group, leaving the street barren of life;  a cold wind ruffled hair and clothing, chilling bared skin but no one paid any mind to it.  A tense silence filled the air but it wasn't for nothing.

            _'I refuse to acknowledge a kage who doesn't know the meaning of true sacrifice!'_  In a fluid move he quickly spun on his heel and let the hidden knives fly from his sleeves.  He didn't say anything when she dodged one and caught the other but she suddenly was in his face with his weapon in hand.  He, literally, bend over backwards, the sharp sound of the kunai scratching over his headband, knocking it off but instead of standing right back up he threw his weight into his hands and kicked her under the jaw and nose, immediately drawing blood.  A safe distance away he watched her stagger back, dragging her hand over her face, smearing the blood dripping from her nose and busted lip.  He did frown when he saw her begin to shake at the sight of the redness smeared on her hand but didn't dare relax.

            "Hemophobia."  It seemed to shake her out of her daze as her eyes snapped up to meet his.  "We all have fears we must face but you let yours rule your life.  You're not worthy of being offered the title of hokage."

            She bristled at his all too-conceding tone.  "Why do you want to be a kage so much?"

            "I was taught that everyone should have a dream, something to strive no matter the cost... I've decided that, it's my dream to become hokage!"

            Eyes widen and for a split moment, Tsunade could see the faces of Nawaki and Dan voicing the same dream.  For a moment, she looked older than a 50-year-old woman.  So very very much older.

            _'I have no choice.'_  Concentrating he brought his hands together and began to focus, summoning the few dregs of chakra into the third step his mentor had told him.  His hands protested, the chakra tearing up the bandages and worsening the skin but he didn't care.  He ignored everything around her as he charged forward, both eyes staring intently at his target.

            Brown eyes widen as she recognized the technique.  Acting on instinct, she raised a finger and drove it into the ground, causing a chasm to form under the blonde's feet but he surprised everyone when he lunged forward with chakra boosts under his feet.  The namekuji sannin didn't have time to do anything but gasp in pain as the Rasengan rammed itself into her chest, beneath her massive breasts.

            **_"Nani?!"  _**To think that the genin actually managed to land a hit was unbelievable and even though they were there to witness it they still could not believe their eyes!  The dust cleared and Naruto fell back but immediately dropped to his knees, clutching his hand in pain.  Even though the jutsu was weak he pushed himself much too far and broke his right hand;  now it would take longer for the kyūbi to heal this if he wanted to continue training.  The old woman stepped back but was clutching beneath her breasts.  Her shirt had gotten torn and she knew without looking that the attack had done some damage.  If he had the proper control over it, he could have easily killed her with it.

            _'He... He was trying... to really hurt me...' _she thought to herself.  In fact, even with his pain he was glaring at her with enough rage that she was surprised she wasn't ash by now.  Instead she looked over at her former teammate, upset at being betrayed by him.  "You taught him that jutsu?"

            "... He's my student and he had a right to learn it," he answered simply, listening as Naruto ignored Shizune's concern.  _'To advance this far...'_

            "Hmph.  Fine then..."  She turned to the blonde and shivered at the hatred directed at her.  "I'll make you a bet.  If you can master the Rasengan in a week not only will I came back to Konoha and become the Godaime, but I'll acknowledge your dream of being hokage... and I'll give you my necklace."

            Naruto snorted as he forced himself to his feet, holding his injured hand to his chest.  "Why would I want a piece of worthless trash like that?" he asked.

            "I wouldn't take it lightly, Naruto;  its a very rare crystal.  It belonged to the Shodaime and if sold could easily buy three mountains," Jiraiya explained but was taken back when the kid gave a weak laugh.  "What's so funny?"

            "Okaaasan has two similar crystals but one's a dark ocean-blue and the other an ice-blue.  Yet I'm surprised this one hasn't sold it to pay off her debts.  Maybe she does have some respect for her kin."

            "Watch it, gaki!!  I could easily have cracked your skull open!!" she yelled at him angrily.

            "All talk and nothing to back it up.  I accept your bet and I will master the Rasengan in seven days."

            "And if you lose, all your money belongs to me."

            "Do I look like I care?  Seven days."  Turning he retrieved his headband, putting it in his pocket but paused and added over his shoulder, "I don't know what happened that made you this way, but unlike you, I'm sure they died for what they believed in.  They're probably rolling over in their graves at what a pathetic you've become, ama."  The busty blonde looked like she had just been slapped with the same monstrous strength she possessed, all the color draining from her face.  Naruto didn't care and ignored everything as he entered the bar, pulling his pack onto his back, and walked down the street.  He had training to do and to hell if the ero-sannin wasn't going to help him.

            As much as he knew he should reprimand his student Jiraiya knew the kid's words were along the same line of his thinking--he couldn't agree more.  "Shizune-chan... can you help Naruto with his hand and watch over him?"

            The dark-haired lady blinked but looked down at the ground, nodding quietly.  "Hai..."  Without looking back she went after the young boy, the small pig following with a soft cry.  Then it was just the two of them.

            "There is one thing you and the past hokages have in common, Tsunade."

            "..."

            "They protected the people of Konoha and even though their reigns were during wars the village still managed to prosper... it was a dream that each and every one of them bet their lives on.  Does that sound like a worthless gamble?"

            She didn't give him an answer.

            "... Let's get a drink."

--

            Shizune looked all over for the young teen, wondering if maybe he had left the village but thanks to Tonton she found him struggling to put his hand in a splint.  It was evident that he didn't have much medicine practice but it was also clear to see he was in a lot of pain.  Sympathy won over as she walked over.  She was startled when he looked at her but there was no rage in his eyes and he didn't tell her to leave.  Silently walking up to him she knelt before him.

            "I can help if you like," she told him softly.  He didn't answer but silently held his hand out to her.  Nodding she began the careful task of trying to set the bones.  She knew it had to hurt but he never said anything, not even a whimper but a tiny grunt here or there.  Wrapping the hand tightly she nodded to him.  "I'm afraid it'll be days before you can start training again."

            "In three to four days my hand will be back to normal but I refuse to slack off my training," he said simply, carefully placing his hand in his lap.  "What sort of deal did Orochimaru make with you and her?"

            "W-What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

            "Don't ever play poker, Shizune;  your countenance sucks."

            She flushed brightly at his bluntness.  "If you really knew Tsunade-"

            "Yamero.  I don't want to know anything about her or why she acts the way she does.  I was actually hoping to meet her after the way Jiraiya described her but she's a fake.  A woman like that has no reason to be called a kage, not if she's that much of a coward."

            "You don't know her the way I do!"

            "And you don't know me!" he yelled at her, shocking her into silence.  "My mother took me away from Konoha when I was little, traveling all over the world to escape the narrow-minded bigotry of those assholes in Konoha.  Less than a year later she took in a boy younger than me who had been the target or more than fifty assassination attempts by his own father, a kage of the village.  A man who I look up to as my father and big brother was betrayed by his kage just for following orders;  his adoptive son was labeled a murderer when he killed his father when he killed his mother just because of what she was.

            "Then I was assigned to my first team but my teammates don't give a damn what happened to me as long as I was available to go on missions;  the kuniochi, for all her brains, lacks the tiniest sliver of common sense, too busy fawning over the teme that refuses to get rid of the log up his ass, and a sensei who would rather baby said teme than train me.  Orochimaru sneaked into the village... cursed Shiruba-ane and Sasuke-teme... murdered Sarutobi-oji... his stench is all over that ama it makes me ill.  Don't tell me what or who I should believe in, Shizune.  I've had enough of people I thought I could trust only to be stabbed in the back by them."  Taking a deep breath he tied his headband around his head and closed his eyes.  "Arigato for your help but I need to train.  Onegai leave."

            "... Tsunade knows her own share of loss.  She lost her little brother and lover, each one saying their dream was to be hokage... each one died the day after she gave them the necklace... that's why she refuses to come back to the village!" she told him, hoping to make him see the truth.

            "... What kind of excuse is that to shame their name by becoming what she is?  All she's done is run away from their memory, from the very village they died protecting.  Onegai leave, or will I be forced to kill you in order to get some peace?" he growled out.  He heard her start but quietly get to her feet and leave him alone.  He took a deep breath and waited before slowly releasing it, trying to push the tension from his shoulders.  Only then did he allow the tears to fall.  There weren't tears for himself, but for the same haunted looks his family bore when he didn't think he was watching, and for Tsunade who refused to let go and move on.

--

            The days seemed to pass by quickly for the small group.  The busty blonde found herself in a daze as she wondered the streets of the city, playing in the gambling parlors and losing.  Every time she closed her eyes unbidden images of the gaki insulting her came to mind yet at night bad dreams of her loved ones reaching out to pull her into their graves, telling her repeatedly how she deserved to be dead more than they ever did was slowly starting to make her lose her sanity.  Shizune was tore between helping the woman and making sure the genin was alright as well as worrying herself sick about Orochimaru coming back for Tsunade's answer.  Jiraiya tried to take it one day at a time, periodically watching Naruto from a distance as he trained himself.  The kid never even came to the inn once night fell, opting to sleeping outside in his sleeping bag.  The only times he saw him not training was when he was in town to buy food but then he was gone.  He was really pushing himself.

            With a grunt the blonde pulled back, the spiral mark etched deeply into the tree was deeper than before but it wasn't enough.  He flexed his hand, still feeling the strain of the muscles he fell back and braced his back against a large stone.  Despite having removed his jacket and vest he was still bathed in sweat, his breathing labored.  His hands were tingling again that he forced himself to sit and closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing back under control.

            _'In and out... in and out... in and out...'_ he chanted quietly, feeling his heart rate begin to slow down.  He was so close but something was still missing.  _'He said that I had to create a layer around the chakra, like making a balloon so it doesn't go flying every which way... but I can't do it with just two hands...' _ he frowned and raised his still bandaged hand to his face.  The bones had been healed thanks to the fox but the muscles were straining from the over-use.  He had to be careful or else.  He allowed his hands to drop and fell into that deep and meditative state where he found himself before the tall gates.

            Eyes the color of a raging fire opened, staring at the boy quietly.  He watched as his jailor silently knelt before the bars and he lowered his head to the ground, still watching him.  "Why have you come?" he asked in a deep growl.

            "... I need your help in my training," he asked without sugar-coating it.  He knew it was a gamble in itself talking to the yōkai like this but he didn't care.  Compared to normal humans, talking with demons were far more trusting.  "I'm having trouble with the third stage and I need advice."

            "Long before you were born, ningens, kami, and yōkai lived together and benefited from one another... it was not unheard of when humans sought advice for that they did not know but of course everything came with a price," he said with a deep sigh.

            "What happened to change it all?" the blonde asked quietly.

            "Humans became greedy and jealous, seeking power and immortality we possessed for their own selfish desires.  What could not be explained was sought and destroyed if it could not be controlled.  The celestial beings were forced to flee to other worlds and demons were given no choice but to live deep underground, forced to make homes in the darkness.  Even now with humans trying to live in balance with animals it's no use;  we have all lost our way.  Yōkai have let rage consume their every being, many wild animals have forgotten how to speak with humans that have not been dominated by them, even the kami themselves refuse to step down from their pedestals least they be raped."  The large fox sighed deeply once more, closing his eyes he started when he felt a hand reach out and managed to touch the fur from one of his many tails.

            "Gomen but I can't let you get free... even if I removed the seal, you have no body to return to."  To be quite honest the blonde really wasn't sure how it worked but who's to say the kitsune wouldn't just vanished if he was released?  The headed moved closer and he was worried his arm would be bitten off but instead he ran his fingers through the thick fur, feeling the warmth and softness of the heavy coat.  He felt as warm as a campfire on a cold winter day and the softness reminded him of the softest of blankets.

            "... My advice to you lies with your Kage Bushin.  Only through them can you hope to complete your training and teach that fool of a woman a lesson."  With that as his only warning the genin was gently pushed back into his body.

            Brilliant blue eyes opened, their conversation lingering in the foremost part of his mind.  Quietly his hands went through the signs and a clone stood before him.  Nodding he allowed the clone to help him up and held out his hands.  They worked seamlessly together, gathering the chakra together, molding it and going so far to create a shield around it but they didn't stop.  More and more chakra was feed into it;  the winds picked up around them and they both knew that they had achieved the desired effect.

            **"Rasengan!!"**  With a powerful shout the real body threw himself at the tree he had been practicing and let it loose.  All around him the tree and several behind it blew up into a rain of splinters and kindling, the stones turning to rumble, the hard-packed earth torn up.  When it died down the clone was gone and Naruto was trembling with exhaustion.  He smirked even as he silently fell onto his back, panting heavily for air.  He had finally mastered the technique with one day left.

            About an hour later Shizune came to check on the young boy and gasped at the amount of destruction littering the area.  It was at though nature released her rage in the small area but her greatest concern was that of the unconscious boy lying among the rumble.  With a cry she ran towards him and knew he needed help.  Unfortunately, there was no warning that even she would be betrayed by the one woman she trusted her life with and by the time anyone knew what was happening, dawn broke free on the seventh and final day of the bet.

--

            Kabuto and Orochimaru jumped form branch to branch as they headed back to Tanzaku Gai.  There was no stopping the grin from forming on the snake summoner's face as he thought to his ex-teammate's answer to his proposition.  Tsunade had always been ruled by her heart and the fact to see two of her most precious people alive was someone she would never think of passing up.  And it would also benefit him in getting rid of two burdens at the same time.  Everything was falling right into place.  However...

            "It would be a problem if we were interrupted during the negotiations, Kabuto," he told the glasses-wearing shinobi next to him.

            "What exactly are you implying, Orochimaru-sama?" he asked with a slowly growing smirk.

            "Kill the companion of Tsunade."

            A razor-sharp glint entered his eyes as he withdrew a kunai from his weapon's pouch and leap into another direction.  The snake continued forward, eager to hear the answer and to have his arms healed.  Then... he would burn Konohagakure to the ground.  But fate did not work as well as he would have liked when he heard that the Gama Sannin was in town.  Everything that could go wrong did and none of it was in the hebi's favor.

            Senju Tsunade, the legendary kuniochi who earned the title of Namekuji Sannin during the war, refused his offer to not only bring her brother and lover back but would have killed him on the spot had the former Konoha nin not return and explain the situation.  When asked why she would not help a former friend, she wasn't sure what to say yet found the words spilling forth from her lips.

            "I wanted nothing more than to see Nawaki and Dan again, to hug them and tell them both how much they meant to me... but I also knew that I would never be able to live with myself if I had to sacrifice two innocent people just to see them again... they would rather stay dead than take the lives of someone innocent.  That gaki... he's opened my eyes to the truth... I refuse to listen to your lies anymore!"

            Fate now saw the fighting trio in the outskirts of the city, in a grassy area dotted with barren ground as well as stones and knarled trees scattered here and there.  None of it stopped Tsunade as she charged forward, each kick and punch she threw enough to shake the very earth beneath their feet.  Orochimaru was no match against her;  even if he had the use of his arms her strength could easily destroy him without trying.  Kabuto was quick and agile yet being a medic he knew that he could not afford to get hit.  The two danced a complicated ritual of taijutsu, attacking and/or dodging but neither of them were know for their physical abilities.  They were known for their Shōsen no Jutsu.

            Kabuto proved what a cruel genius he had become by using Chakra no Mesu against the female sannin, slicing through the muscles.  When she went down he tried to lunge forward and sever the main arteries but she moved in time for his hand to strike at her Rokkankin, making it harder to breathe.  He smirked, growing so over-confident he was taken back when she quickly got to her feet and gave a powerful jab at the base of his skull, making him tumble head over heels several yards away.  If he had struck a normal person with his chakra infused hands, they would have died within moments but he did not take into account her fat breasts.

            The blonde woman gasped for breath, watching at the young man tried to lunge at her only to fall onto his face.  She took the momentary time to heal her own wounds even though it would waste chakra.  However, she was taken back when her opponent managed to figure out the Ranshinshō and lunge at her once more.  He never got that far as a several figures imposed themselves between her and him.

            "..."

            "Long time no see, Jiraiya..."

            "You haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru."

            "Naruto-kun..."

            "Kabuto."  He immediately noticed the hitachi and grinded his teeth together.  "From the start you've been with Oto... I thought, I could trust you but you're just like everyone else.  Shimatta!  You betrayed me, you tired to kill my big sister, you helped that snake curse Sasuke, and you attacked Tsunade!  I won't allow you to leave this place alive!!" he roared angrily.

            The battle proved to be one-sided as Jiraiya and Orochimaru summoned their respective animals but where as the golden-eyed man summoned two massive anacondas, the likes which the genin had faced during the chunin exams, but the perverted writer could only summon Gamakichi, the small toad that witnessed first-hand the terror that lay sleeping with Sabaku no Gaara.  Naruto tired his own hand at summoning but sadly, all he could bring forth was a yellowish-toad called Gamatatsu.  Chaos broke out as everyone attacked:  the hebi and gama sannins fought with all they had, using one jutsu after another.  Shizune paid a heavy price when she tried to take on Kabuto on her own but she was too kind-hearted to take on the cruel genin.  The namekuji sannin was useless in the battle, still in shock of Kaubto's blood on her hands she was rudely shaken to her senses when Naruto caught his fist, the kunai embedded itself thoroughly through his left hand that would have killed her.

            "I told you before, Yakushi Kabuto... I won't allow you to leave this place alive," he seethed angrily, flames of red licking at the blue depths of his eyes.  He gripped the hand tightly, keeping the traitor in his spot even as he held his free hand out to the clone he had managed to summon at the last second.

            "This is the last time you stab me or my loved ones in the back," the clone snarled, molding the shield around the chakra, focusing all their might into this one attack.  Their chakra reserves were very low, their bodies straining to keep it up but neither of them refused to go.  Gripping the spiraling sphere tightly the clone vanished with a poof and Naruto slammed the ball of raw power right into the medic's stomach.

            Eyes widen behind the lens, the power tearing through his skin and into the muscle beneath, forcing his body back he was barely aware of his arm being ripped from its socket, of the nails shredding the skin of his hand, of the bloodied kunai flying free.  Naruto watched as Kabuto was thrown back, his back connecting with a large boulder.  The large rock cracked but didn't break completely, having braced the young man even as blood fell from the serious injury.  The blonde huffed for breath, snarling at how the Rasengan was still weak but his body couldn't take anymore and shut down.  The last thing he could remember was hearing Tsunade call out him name in concern.

            "Iie... kami don't take him away... onegai..." she cried, tearing the jacket and shirt away she focused her chakra into trying to save the young blonde.  In a last ditch effort Kabuto had served the arteries to the heart and if she didn't do something, she would lost him.  _'Nawaki... Dan... onegai, help me... he has, so much to live for!'_

            Barred from helping the demon fox watched, growling as the darkness began to gather and spread, knowing that the boy was dying.  He snarled angrily, yelling at the boy to not give up.  There was nothing he could do to save him-

            Drip.

            That sound... what is it?

            Drip.  Drip.

            The darkness... it's being pushed back... how...?

            Drip.  _"Don't die."_  Drip.  Drip drip.

            The fox's head rose and ears perked forward, straining to hear.  Who was calling out?

_            "Don't die.  Don't die.  Don't die.  Don't die.  Don't die."_

            "... Looks like we were wrong, gaki... even one such as her, can overcome the darkest of sins..."  His eyes closed as he allowed his chakra to seep out, spreading to every cell of the boy's body.  "It's not your time so continue living, child."

            Tsunade's eyes widen as a bloodied hand reached up and covered her glowing hands, squeezing tightly as the chakra healed the damage that had been done.  "... I won... the bet... ba-san..." he whispered in a hoarse voice.  She wordlessly caught his hands and held them tightly, healing the deep wound as the tears continued to fall.

            "Hokage is your dream... then it, too, shall be mine..."  Gently lifting his head she slipped the necklace around his neck, a stray tear landing on the green crystal.  Even when the snake tried to kill the young boy she selflessly threw herself in harm's way, allowing the Kusanagi to pierce vital organs and drawing blood she never faltered.  "I am, the Godaime Hokage!!"

            A battle of titans could be felt as three of the most powerful summons Hi no Kunihas ever known appeared:  Gamabunta, the boss of all toads and the personal summon of the Gama Sannin, Jiraiya;  Manda, the lord of all snakes and personal summon of the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru;  and Katsuyu, the head of all slugs and personal summon of the Namekuji Sannin, Tsunade.

--

            Naruto slowly opened his blurry eyes, blinking at the bright light that pierced his vision.  He groaned and struggled to sit up but found he had no strength so he decided to just try and figure out what had happened.  Bits and pieces of the battle came to mind, he remembered the pain of Kabuto's attacks, of how he could hear someone calling out to him.  He blinked when he felt something around his neck and studied the necklace he now wore.  Many thoughts ran through his mind but instead of being happy he felt--nothing.

            _'She almost sided with the same murderous bastard who has caused nothing but pain for my family,'_ he thought bitterly.  _'I respect her as a kuniochi and even as the next hokage, but I will never respect her as a person.'_

            The following day found the group heading out of town, going back to Konoha to tell the village they had a new leader but things were far from joyous.  Despite winning against such odds, the mood was not joyous.  Uzumaki told the female sannin he could see how she managed to earn the title of sannin but he was far from trusting her.  That hurt her but she accepted it and told that within time she hoped he would change his mind.  Jiraiya, for once, kept his mouth shut and wordlessly lead the group back home, knowing that the hime's reign would be far from a peaceful one.

--

            Zabuza grunted as he charged at his opponent, aiming a kick for her stomach but watched as Hidama flipped into the air and managed to block her knee from striking his temple.  Feeling her push off he swung with his massive sword but she effortlessly dodged it and lunged with her own in a clean arch.  Dancing back from her strike he took a moment to study her form, both of them breathing hard.

            She ignored the beads of sweat rolling down her skin, the way he muscles tightened in reflex, keeping a light hold of her blade in hand.  A breeze blew it, causing her damp bangs to dance across her eyes and making the straps of his hitachi glide along his shoulders.  Shifting her left foot she charged and struck with her sword only to have it knocked from her hand.  Grunting she struck the inside of his elbow, making his arm give out and kicked the blade away.  Now the two exchanged blow for blow in a deadly dance of taijutsu that would have made Gai awe in its beauty.

            He had the thick built to back up his strength but he also knew how to move like water:  fluid and silent until it was too late.  She was agile and nimble, moving seamlessly to avoid his strikes but she struck like lightning:  swift and unpredicted.  They ended up in a stalemate when she slid her foot behind his, striking his chest with her elbow and causing him to lose balance.  His back connected hard with the ground but he lashed out and locked his fingers around the front of her throat, dragging her down with him which allowed his other hand to press a kunai to her stomach.  But the pale woman had her fingers pressed into the thin skin on the inside of his wrist, a kunai in her other hand pressed dangerously close to the side of his throat even as she straddled his waist.  The match had ended in a draw.

            Their chests rose and fell sharply for breath, sweat coating every inch of their bodies, muscles trembling from the intense training, but as they looked deep in each other's eyes the strong attraction they felt for each other intensified.  But neither of them dare act on it as much as they wanted to.  They still had ghosts they had yet to let go of.  Slowly they relented and relaxed their death grips on one another, knives pulled back.  Standing up slowly she backed up and extended a hand to help him up.  Taking it he allowed her to help him to his feet, rotating his shoulder in a full circle.

            "I didn't think you'd be able to knock me down," he admitted as he went to retrieve his Kubikiri Hōchō.

            "Old saying, 'the bigger they are the harder they fall'," she said with a deep sigh, retrieving her sword and placing it back in its sheath.  Taking their clothes that hung from a nearby branch she handed him his jounin vest and slipped her shirt on though they were still hot.  "I'm still amazed you were able to knock my sword out of my hand with the blunt edge of yours."

            "Picked it up before the invasion," he grunted, focusing his chakra through his tired muscles so they didn't tense up on him but didn't put his vest on.  He was still too hot and it didn't make sense to put the heavy thing back on.  Making sure they had their things they headed out of the training area, glancing at the newly repaired buildings.  "It's been over a week since he left on that trip."

            "I know.  If Itachi did get to him, we would have known."

            "Gaki's dropping his mask each day.  Whether the people are ready or not, he's gonna prove himself before we know it."

            "I think he already did."  They stopped at one of the small stores, buying two bottles of water and took up a bench to enjoy the cool breeze coming in.  They knew they were a sight to see with their dishevel appearance but the duo didn't care.  All that mattered in the life of a shinobi was the skills you had to ensure your survival.  They breathed in the peace of Konoha, the hustle bustle of the villagers running errands, the sounds of genin doing various D-ranked missions, the sounds of children playing with friends and/or pets.  For that single moment, they could forget what they had been trained for and happily accepted the serenity of peace.  But it didn't last too long.

            "Okaasan!  Zabuza-sensei!" Naruto said happily as he ran towards his parental figures.

            Hidama smiled and stood, holding her arms open and braced herself for the tackle hug the blonde hurricane was prone to do.  Even as a child he would barrel his way towards her, hoping to catch her off-guard.  "Kit..."  Something felt strange but she hugged him tightly, ruffling his hair.  "How did it go?"

            "... Good!"  He didn't want to look up but he knew that she knew he was lying.  Looking at his sensei he grinned, noting their appearances.  "Hey 'kaasan, you kick Mummy Man's butt?"

            "Damara gaki," he grunted.  His eyes went over his head when he noticed the pervert and immediately tensed, barely glancing at the two women and pig.  "Oye, now that you're back you better rest up.  Training starts again tomorrow morning."

            "Hai.  I gotta go but I promise to meet up with everyone at home tonight.  Ja ne!"  Waving to them he walked off with the group, his smile immediately dropping.  The two adults noticed but said nothing.

            "... Let's go home."

            "Hn."  Getting up he tossed the empty water bottle in the trash.

--

            Iruka turned from the chalkboard and faced the class of students.  "Use the diagram to find a way to the goal as quickly as possible," he told them.  "Begin!"  More than one student was scratching their head at the quiz but the chunin looked over at the door to the classroom slid open.  Raidō nodded and moved until he was close enough to whisper something into his ear.  The chunin nodded and turned to his class.  "Gomen but we'll have to cut class short again today."

            "Yeah!!" one of the students said happily as he jumped from his seat.

            "The worksheet is homework."

            "Nani?!"  But Konohamaru looked on as the two shinobi walked out of the classroom.  Something was up and he wanted to know what.

            The academy students chatted as they walked out of the school, talking with friends or heading home early.  Konohamaru walked just a bit ahead of his two best friends, Moegi and Udon.

            "I'm glad we didn't have to go through with hand-to-hand combat class," she said with a small smile.

            But a lot of the classes with end before noon or are cancelled for the whole day," Udon sniffed.  "Is this really okay?"

            "Don't be such a bookworm!  Right, Konohamaru-chan?"  The little girl was turning into a bipolar Haruno Sakura.  They were forced to stop when they stopped before the hokage tower.  He was staring so intently at the hino kanji on the building that he didn't hear Moegi calling out to him.  But he did notice two jounins walking down the curving stairwell with boxes.  Grinding his teeth together he ran up the stairs right for them.  It didn't take long for him to reach them before he demanded, in a loud voice, to know what they were doing with his grandfather's things.

            Izumo and Kotetsu stared at him, trying to find a way to gently break it to him.  "We're putting them away for safe storage since they won't be used," Kotetsu explained.

            "What are you talking about?  Who said you could do that?!"

            "The godaime will be using the office from now on."

            That was news to him.  "The godaime...?"

            "H-Hai.  The next hokage has been appointed," Izumo said in a soft tone.  "The village will be in good hands now."  That wasn't what he wanted to hear as he ran past them.

            _'It's too soon!  They can't have gotten a new leader already!'_ he argued, trying to keep the tears from falling that he ended up slamming into someone and would have fallen if hands didn't reach out to steady him.

            "Chibi hokage?"  He blinked and looked into the caring gaze of Naruto-sempai's big sister.  "Where's the fire?"

            "Shiruba-chan, they got a new hokage already and they moved all of ojisan's stuff out!  How can they do this?  Don't they care!"  He had been successful in holding back the tears but now they were coming good and hard.  The young girl just knelt and pulled him into his arms.  Sobs racked his body but she just held him tighter.  Even when the woman who would get the title of hokage the she didn't make a good impression by calling them brats and that the tower wasn't a playground and to leave before she had them kicked out.  A meek dark-haired girl chased her down, saying she needed to speak with the council then go to the hospital.  The last they heard was her complaining about the work she had to do and how she wanted some sake to drink.

            Shiruba was less than pleased and growled deeply in her chest, her nose twitching at the lingering scent of the slimy snake and wannabe-lackey that refused to leave.  Already the bitch had rubbed her the wrong way and that was never a good thing.  "Konohamaru-kun, do you know if they got the gift I got Sarutobi-oji?" she asked after a moment of thought.

            He sniffed but shook his head against her shoulder.  "I-I don't know... Everything was in boxes," he admitted with a sniff.

            "Then let's go have a look."  Smiling she gently wiped his tears and took his hand in her own.  They headed for the office but behind the smile and tears a plan was forming in their minds.  No one had the right to be called hokage until they passed their test.

--

            Naruto watched as Tsunade healed Sasuke, watched as his eyes opened and he sat up.  He watched as Sakura happily hugged the raven-haired boy but it took everything he had not to snort.  The teme was still lost and dazed, he probably didn't even know where the hell he was much less the date.  Saying nothing he turned to the medic.

            "Next patient is Hatake Kakashi," he said coolly.

            "Right."  She shivered at the coldness he was emanating and gave the pink-haired girl one last look before leaving the room.  She took one look at the jounin and sighed.  He looked like hell warmed over and when she was told what happened she was not pleased yet before she could reprimand him the gaki spoke up.

            "Just tell him what he needs to do and look at Lee.  He's the one who needs a medic the most yet he's also the only one that hasn't been bitching like a spoiled baby."

            Kakashi flinched and found he couldn't look up at his student.  When he thought he had gotten through to him he gave him the cold shoulder once more.  "Gomen..." he said softly.  He was stopped from saying anything else when Gai interrupted, asking if the new hokage would take a look at his youthful student.  Knowing that he would tell her what the situation was the blonde nodded to them.

            "I have to go but ba-san."  He looked at her and his eyes narrowed.  "Lee hasn't been told to give up his dream of being a ninja but if you don't live up to your title of be a medical genius or if you crush his dream, this village will be searching for a Rokudaime soon."  More than one person shivered as he made his way out of the room and hospital, his hands in his jacket's pockets.  The village was still getting back on its feet but a lot had been done in such a short amount of time.  Still, it just didn't feel the same.

            "Naruto-san!!"  He looked up and saw Udon and Moegi running towards him as fast as they could, both with worried looks on their faces.  "It's Konohamaru-kun!!"

            "Nani?  What happened?" he asked, fearing the worse.

            "He locked himself in the hokage office and Shiruba is with him!  They won't let anyone in!"

--

            "Open this door immediately," Izumo commanded as he pulled at the handles.  "We'll use force if we have to."

            "Who do you think you're talking to?  I'm the magomusuko no sandaime!"  All the furniture had been built into a kind of fort, trip wires running all over the room, paper tags here and there along with other traps.  Konohamaru was sitting under the large desk, huddled in a tight ball with Shiruba next to him, cradling the cracked gift she had given to Sarutobi in her hands.  She seemed to move in a daze when she noticed the deep crack in the gift, tracing the damage that when she looked up she watched as the chibi hokage set up trip wires.  She also helped by placing exploding tags and helped with his traps.  "Going against me, is going against him!"

            Outside the two jounins nodded and rammed the door with their shoulders but all it did was release a hidden shelf where over a dozen smoke bombs were released but once they smoke reached their eyes they were forced to draw back, sneezing and rubbing at their watering eyes.

            "Pepper smoke bombs!"

            "Kami it burns!"

            "Try that again and you'll get worse!" came the voice from within.

            "Gomen but we need to get in there!" Izumo coughed only to step on a tripwire outside and cry out in pain as inch-long spikes littered the floor, piercing even through the thick soles of their shinobi issued sandals.  Kotetsu grunted and managed to get the door open an inch but fell back when a wave of kunai came flying out, one managing to slice a deep gash along his upper arm and thing.

            "What's with all the noise out here?" Tsunade demanded as she walked up to them, ignoring their injuries.  "It's still morning."

            "Gomen Tsunade-sama but we're having trouble trying to get the two kids out..." Kotetsu hissed, grabbing his arm.

            "Kick them out."  Shiruba's hands tightened over the glass ball as she listened to the heartless voice of the ama outside.

            "Ano, its Sarutobi-sama's grandson and niece..."

            "I don't care if who they are.  I, the Magomusume no Shodaime, am ordering you two to settle this."

            "...!"

            "If you hurt them a little, they'll learn their lesson.  Hurry up!"

            "Keep talking like that and you'll never get into the office."

            "Hmm?"  Naruto walked up to the small group, followed closely by Hidama who was glaring at Tsunade with so much rage she was releasing a killing intent solely at her.  Glaring at the blonde she walked to the door, the two jounins immediately stepping out of her way, and knocked on the door.

            "Shiruba, what do you think you two can do staying in there?" she asked but didn't force her way in.  "Goku's death affected me too, but staying in there like this is doing more harm than good.  Onegai Silver... come out."

            "... Gomen but I can't do that, haha.  I can't accept someone who uses Toshiro-oji's name in such a disgracing manner.  I can't let that council of inbreed fools continue to run a village that allowed Yasuo-chichi's sword be stolen.  And I can't allow that ama in when she doesn't know the true meaning of protecting the innocent;  she's nothing like Takehiko-ani..."  Tears fell from her eyes as she curled in on herself, the pain slowly becoming too much for her.  "Gomen... but I can't... I refuse to let her ruin their memories!"

            _'I... I never knew you felt this way... sweetling, why didn't you tell me?'_ she asked herself but was pulled out of it when the blonde whore shoved her out of the way and kicked the doors open.

            "I've had enough of this!!"  She strode through all the juvenile traps but when she entered the middle of the room she stepped onto an image on the floor and immediately triggered the genjutsu.

            Tsunade looked up and stared into the enraged eyes of a silver-haired girl with bright blue eyes, dressed in black with a white coat but in her hands was a crystal ball that began to drip blood onto the floor.  She watched in horror as the past leaders and shinobi pull themselves through the floor as it turned into fresh graveyard soil.  Their rotten flesh falling from their bones, maggots infesting fresh battle wounds, broken armor and torn clothing hanging from their forms, gaping and empty eye sockets staring out at her, it was a gruesome scene that nightmares were made of.  She tried to run but boney hands pinned her in place, their fingers digging painfully into her flesh to allow the others to advance and tear into her, ripping her flesh and limbs off one by one.  The blonde opened her mouth to scream but gagged as rats, snakes, and bugs crawled out from her throat, eyes wide in terror.

            Konohamaru watched as the busty blonde froze in place, eyes widen as she looked like she was screaming in silence.  What was Shiruba-chan doing to her?  He watched as the prettiest (and scariest) woman walked over to them, stepping past the traps that hadn't been set off and wrapped her arms around Shiruba.  The hold was broken and Tsunade collapsed in the middle of the floor, trembling violently.  He looked up at Naruto came over and nodded to him.

            "I've seen her in action, Konohamaru.  She's a gambling liar but she'll help the village or die trying."  He carefully led him out with his sister, arms around their shoulders, giving them support.

            Hidama glared at the woman with so much hate she waited until she looked up and gave her a look that had been known to chill the most hot-blooded of enemies.  "Next time you try and use the Senju name like that, I'll gut you like the pig that you are.  Yasuo and Toshiro were never that heartless to a young boy who was still grieving."  Only then did she leave, giving the slightest of nods to the two jounins and silently left the tower with her family.  As they reached the bottom of the stairs she watched as Shiruba quietly knelt before Konohamaru and placed the crack orb in his hands.

            "Sarutobi-oji was the one to teach me about the Will of Fire so I got him this because it best represents it and him.  Now, I want you to have it, but only if you promise me to always live with the strongest Will of Fire the world has seen.  Deal?"

            Konohamaru nodded feverishly and held it as though it was the most valuable thing in the world.  "I promise, Shiruba-chan!  I'll be the best hokage the village ahs ever seen!"  Wiping the rest of his tears away he ran off with Moegi and Udon, feeling as though a weight had been removed.

            Naruto smiled and hugged his sister tightly.  "Pretty soon he's gonna be calling you sempai," he teased.

            "Then I'll never get any peace."  She smiled but closed her eyes tightly.  "Is it okay if I spend some time along?" she asked softly.  Hidama nodded in understanding.

            "Hai, of course.  Come home when you're ready."  Softly kissing her cheek the two silently left.  Shiruba waited several moments before teleporting to the side of the river where she sued to come when she was young.  Sitting down she watched the light play on the river, remembering all the good times and the bad she had with her family.  Time passed by, the sun slowly moving over the sky but she didn't notice.  She watched as the winds gently rippled the water, ripples forming and waves gently flowing side to side.  Through the water's reflections she watched as the skies begin to darkness in a colorful array that before she knew it the stars had become to come out one by one.  Wrapping her arms around her legs she buried her face in her knees, and let loose the tears.

**Author's Notes:**  Um I really don't know what to say.  I was crying at the end with my OC breaking down and I know the bit about Konohamaru locking himself in the hokage office is only in the anime but it just shows how much I like the chibi hokage-in-training.  Sure he's a dork but he's an adorable dork, like a mini-Naruto and emo-Sasuke combined.  Now, the next chapter with deal with Morino Idate but only because he stole the Nidaime's sword before the series started and Shiruba wants it back.  After that thins will follow the manga and pick up once more.  But, because I made this fic a NarutoxKakashi one I'm gonna include the episode where Team 7 tries to find out what lies behind Kakashi's mask.  Except with a brand-new-Naruto-personality-wise, Naruto may get his first real kiss.  At least I'm gonna try and go for that! :D Later all, love ya!

**_hemophobia_**_:  fear of blood_

**_namekuji sannin_**_:  slug sage_

**_ama_**_:  bitch (I think)_

**_countenance_**_:  facial expressions_

**_ningens_**_:  humans_

**_Shōsen no Jutsu_**_:  Mystical Hand Technique_

**_Chakra no Mesu_**_:  Chakra Scalpel_

**_rokkankin_**_:  muscles in the respiratory area_

**_Ranshinshō_**_:  Chaotic Mental Collision_

**_ba-san_**_:  old woman_

**_Rokudaime_**_:  6th Leader_

**_magomusuko no sandaime_**_:  grandson of the 3rd leader_

**_magomusume no shodaime_**_:  granddaughter of the 1st leader_


	24. What Lies Behind the Mask?

**Author's Notes:**  Are you ready for some laughter?  Well you better be because this chapter is dedicated to episode 101 where Team 7 tries their ninja best to see what lies behind their sensei's mask.  I'm getting excited about this one!

**blackhole**, yeah Naruto was mean but wouldn't you if you were in his shoes?  He's not naturally mean he's just really outspoken about things he doesn't see as right.  Like Tsunade throwing her weight around because she's the granddaughter of the first.  Yeah big deal, as if lineage makes one to be a good ruler (rolls eyes) Okay sorry I'm ranting, glad you enjoyed it!

**DarkRavie**, I love you!!  And I hope you're ready to laugh at my pitiful attempt at a humorous chapter

**Zane Makura**, thanks for helping me with my mistakes.  I went back to correct it (least I think I did) and glad you liked the chapter.  Wish I could always update this fast with my other fics.  Hope you enjoy this one!

**dhh**, yes I made sense!!  I think I have one more chapter to bash later on but tell me what you think of this chapter and if I did it any justice please

**Disclaimer/Warnings:  **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ What Lies Behind the Mask? +

            "C'mon!"

            "Iie."

            "Onegai?"

            "Iie!"

            "I know you wanna know!"

            "What part of 'iie' do you not understand?!"

            "Gah you're hopeless!"

            "Me?!  You're the one acting like such closet hentai!"

            "It's just a mask!!"

            It was almost funny to see Haku eyes dart back and forth between his siblings as they argued.  Sadly his head was saying otherwise;  he sighed deeply and rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to ignore the yelling going back and forth.  It was enough to make him physically ill.

            "Quiet down, dobe."  Brown eyes opened in time to watch Sasuke and Sakura slowly walk up to them but the young teen smiled when his blonde brother refused to answer to the taunt.  The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, still not use to the new "dobe" but the Haruno girl knew better than to strike him.  Last she tried to hit him she found herself flat on her back with a foot on her chest, threatening to do some serious damage;  he warned her the next time she tried that, she would be dead and it would be ruled in self-defense.

            "For Inari-sama's sake why do you want to know why he hides over two-third's of his face?" Shiruba sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly.

            "Because I heard that he never takes it off.  Ever!  No one ever sees him eat and apparently he even sleeps in it.  What's he hiding?  Maybe he has fish lips?  Or beaver teeth?  Maybe something really creepy!"

            The three genins couldn't help but imagine their sensei with giant lips, huge buck-teeth, or even the world's tiniest mouth.  The unfortunate Momochi boy coughed as he swallowed his rock candy at the wrong moment but managed to get it down and waved that he was okay.  Even he was getting curious now!

            "... You've been sneaking ramen with extra wasabi sauce before bed again."  She sighed when he refused to meet her eyes.

            "That's not the point!  C'mon ane-chan, it might be fun!"

            "..."  It did sound fun.  And it would help her quell her urge to track the thief and skin him alive for stealing her inheritance.  "Hatake Kakashi is a famed jounin, how are a bunch of genins going to get him to take his mask long enough to see his face?"

            "I-I don't want to be a part of this!" Sakura yelled out loud.

            "Shut up you half-wit.  If emo-gaki says yes you'll join in a heartbeat," Naruto snapped at her.  He ignored the hurt look in her eyes and turned to his other teammate.  "I know you want to know why he always hides his face."

            "... Fine.  If only to get you off my back."  He wouldn't say it out loud but he was curious.  "How do we do this?"

            "Let's try a bowl of ramen and say it's our treat," the blonde grinned.  He was hungry and he was really craving some miso right now.

            "Same 'ole Naruto-kun," Haku sighed and licked his fingers clean of the slightest sticky candy.  "Have you forgotten Hidama-san put you on a diet?"

            "But Haku!  I'm hungry!"

            "Look, I'll take the emo-teme and see if the closet hentai can come with us for some ramen," she said and began walking off, dragging Sasuke by the back of his shirt.

            "I can walk, damnit!!" he yelled but he couldn't get out of her grip least the shirt rip or he slip out and he was not about to do that with so many of his hormonal-driven fanatics around.

            The rest of the group quietly sipped some green tea, sitting inside the dumping shop.  It had been almost a full thirty minutes since the two had left but they looked up when they heard yelling.  They watched as a harried-looking Sasuke came in, followed by a wary Shikamaru and Choji.  Before they could ask what happened Shiruba came storming in and immediately plopped on the bench next to the blonde where she snatched the dangos on the plates and ate them, muttering to herself.

            "What happened?" Sakura asked quietly, watching as she stabbed the skewers into the table.

            "Ino," Shikamaru said simply.  No sooner had he spoke did Ino come in and she looked worse than Sasuke!  Her clothes were tore, body covered in dirt, and as she got closer they could see noodles and chopsticks in her hair!  She whimpered and hid behind Choji when the silver-haired girl glared at her.

            Naruto blinked and looked at his sister.  "What happened, ane?"

_30 minutes ago..._

_            "Here you go!" Teuchi said with a smile as he placed the large bowl before Kakashi._

_            "This is unusual... why are you treating me to ramen?" he asked the two youths at his side._

_            Shiruba smiled as she reached for a pair of chopsticks.  "Thank Naruto-kun, it was his idea."_

_            He couldn't help but smile, feeling touched.  "Why isn't he here?"_

_            "Okaasan put him on a strict diet which means no gorging on ramen alone.  Now hurry and eat or else it'll get cold!" she chided.  Sasuke was silently but glared at the bowl before feeling fingers ruthlessly pinch his leg.  Grinding his teeth he got his own chopsticks and quietly broke them apart._

_            "... I'm getting the distinct feeling that, you two are up to something," he said casually._

_            The Uchiha sprayed broth over the counter, coughing and looked at his teacher in shock.  "I don't want anything to do with her!  She's cruel and rude and undignified!"  He yelped in pain when the rest of his hot soup fell right into his lap, burning his groin and staining the pristine white shorts._

_            "Oops!  I'm so clumsy!"  The girl was smiling in an apologetic manner but she was smirking as well._

_            "Okay... might as well enjoy mine then."  To be honest the barbeque pork did look good and he really couldn't remember the last time he had ramen.  He moved slowly grabbed a pair of sticks, broke them apart, and reached up to pull down his mask just when disaster struck._

_            "Sasuke-kun!!"  A warning too late as Ino launched herself onto the Uchiha's back, sending his chest and head to hit the counter hard.  Choji planted himself blocking their view of the jounin, and Shikamaru--looked very out of place with a stupid grin on his face._

_            "Get off, Ino!"_

_            "Sasuke-kun, you do care!!"_

_            "Hey I'll take that ramen!_

_            "Where's the other two?"_

_            "Move you idiots!!" Shiruba yelled and shoved the Nara out of the restaurant, literally wedged herself between Yamanaka and Uchiha, and shoved Akimichi face-first into his bowl.  She watched in disbelief as Hatake clasped his hands together, sticks settled over his empty bowl._

_            "Arigato for the meal;  it was delicious," he said to the two cooks._

_            "... I missed?" the merc asked in disbelief._

_            Sasuke gasped as he finally lifted his head and blinked at the looks on Teuchi and Ayame's faces.  "Oy, look."  They had looks that sparkled like they had seen the most beautiful and wonderful man the world has seen._

_            "Damnit I knew I should have brought my camera!" she growled as she continued to lean against the Uchiha so his chest was one more flushed against the counter._

_            Flustered that this new girl was throwing herself over her precious Sasuke-kun, Ino grabbed the girl's jacket, trying to pull her off but she didn't budged.  "Get off him you whore!!"  Picking up the girl's bowl of uneaten ramen she dumped it on her back, the heavy sauce staining the stylish fox on the bowl.  She smirked when the girl tensed and got off, removing her coat and looked at it, thinking she would burst into tears she was taken back when the girl looked at her with a gaze that would kill._

_            "You did not just pour my chicken ramen with extra spicy soy sauce on my jacket, the same jacket I got from my godfather, one of my most precious items, and waste my bowl of ramen that I already paid for, and call me a whore."_

_            "... I..."  She screamed in terror as the girl pounced with murder in her eyes._

            "I tried to skin her but vanity bitch landed on lazy-bones and Kakashi pulled me off but before the ama could bolt I grabbed her by her hair and tried to drown her in another bowl of ramen," she said with a huff.  "By that time he left."

            "Where's your coat now?" Haku asked as he motioned for some more tea and dangos.

            "Ayame said she knows a family remedy to get the stain out and would have it ready in a few days.  First my sword now my jacket, this isn't fair!" she said with a whine before letting her head drop to the table with a loud thud.  "... Owie..."

            Sighing Shikamaru nodded to them.  "Uchiha told us what was going on.  All of this to see Kakashi's face?"

            "Hai.  It was my idea but I just want to know why he hides it."

            "But doesn't that big guy with the sword wear a mask, too?" Choji asked as he alternated from stuffing his face of dangos and tea.

            "Only in public," Haku explained.  "I asked him once and he said it was for a sentimental reason."

            "Maybe Kakashi-san does the same thing as well," Ino asked meekly.

            "Why don't you tail him?"  Everyone looked at the Nara as he yawned, looking bored out of his skull.  The group blinked and before he knew it they were gone, save only himself, Choji, and Shiruba.  His best friend was too busy eating dangos and the girl still had her head on the table.

            "I don't care what he looks like, I'm going home."  Sitting up the boys stared at the large red mark on her forehead even as she stumbled out.  Only then did the bill come and they looked at each other.  They didn't have any money.

--

            Kakashi frowned as he finally got back to his apartment, setting the bag of groceries on his desk.  Things had been pretty strange today but he couldn't place his finger on it.  First, Naruto had been tailing him all over town before he vanished, watching in amusement as the blonde tried searching for him.  Sakura had tried spying on him when he went to the Memorial Stone but he had substituted his body with that of a scarecrow and left.  Second, Ino called him to help with the family's shop while asking what type of flowers he was allergic to.  After barely being buried in a mountain of flowers he headed to the training ground only to nearly get hit by some of Tenten's runaway weaponry.  She claimed it was an accident but he knew through Gai that the genin could hit a target 10 out of 10 times.  And earlier a large torrent of water tried to soak him but he had dodged out of the way.  Unfortunately the same thing could not be said for the Hyūga heiress who had been behind him.  No less than a second later Zabuza's boy came rushing out, apologizing to the surprised girl.  This certainly beat any of his excuses by far!

            "What could it be?" he asked himself.  Shrugging he went about to putting the food away in the mini-fridge in his small one room apartment.  "What next, a rain of toads?"  He looked up when he heard a knocking on his door.  Closing the fridge he walked up to the door and opened it.  "Well this is a nice surprise."

            Hidama said nothing but accepted the invitation to enter his apartment.  She took a brief look around before turning to face him, arms crossed under her chest.  In place of her usual attire she wore a tanzen kimono jacket only the material looked lighter yet more durable that those that spas had for their customers.  "I'm only here because I want you to keep an eye on my kit for me for the next several days, maybe longer."

            "May I ask why?"

            "Sunagakure is begging for Gaara to return but I am not letting him go back alone.  Zabuza is going to be busy so he won't be home very much.  I asked Iruka if he could help but he has his hands full with teaching classes and working in the mission's office even with Shiruba popping in to help time to time.  Haku is being evaluated to be a medic-in-training at the hospital as well."

            "I see.  Naruto is part of my team and I don't need you to tell me to take care of my students."  That was a wrong choice of words as she glared at him, her hands sliding to plant themselves firmly on her hips.

            "Listen well, Hatake;  after the way you've been treating Naruto-kun I'm shocked that he's giving you another chance at redeeming yourself in his eyes and he never gives anyone a second chance.  Before you ignored him in favor of the Uchiha and even Haruno but when Itachi said he was looking for him you started to train them on equal footing.  The only reason you're doing this is because of the Yondaime Hokage but that is more harm than good.  You had better pray he does not know about your guilt trip and you sure as hell better make sure he does not get hurt because of your negligence, or else I will hunt you down like the dog you are and make your very existence a nightmarish hell."

            "Is that a threat?"  He gasped and grabbed at her arm as she ruthlessly wrapped her fingers around his neck, tightening and proving that she could crush his throat if she wanted.

            "I never make threats.  By the time I return I expect to see my kit as I left or better.  Am I clear?" she demanded in a low growl.  He couldn't speak but choked out a yes and was released, leaving him gasping heavily for breath.  Hidama moved around him and headed for the door but paused and said over her shoulder, "We all wear masks that hide our true self but you would know that better than anyone, Ōkami."

            Kakashi stood there for a few moments, rubbing his chest.  He glanced over at the two-drawer chest, knowing that hidden in the back of a drawer lay the box where his ANBU gear had been kept but he couldn't remember the last time anyone called him by his codename much less don the porcelain mask.  His eye shifted over to the two framed photos before reaching up to touch his slanted hitachi, feeling his scarred eye burning once more.

--

            Following morning was bright and Team 7 watched as Naruto hugged his mother and brother good-bye.  The family each took turns embracing the young red-head and the pale woman, wishing them good luck on their journey.  By looks alone Gaara didn't appear that he wanted to go but he wouldn't be going alone.

            "I don't know how long I'll be but I'll send a message once we arrive.  Take care, all of you," Hidama said to them.

            "Be careful."  With a nod the two walked off and within moments their forms vanished from sight.

            Haku sighed deeply and tuned to the blonde, nodding.  "Naruto, let me know when you get back."

            "Promise."

            Shiruba smiled but looking at the sun's position her eyes widen and she cursed.  "I'm late, Iruka-jikei is gonna be so mad!"  Kissing her brother on the cheek she dashed off, saying she would see him when he got back.  Zabuza gave a low chuckle but nodded to him.

            "Don't forget your training."

            "I won't."  With a wave the team headed off.  A relatively easy mission;  a farm needing some hands to help with some chores for a day or so.  As Kakashi led the team off for their mission the three genin shared looks.  Their mission was to see what lay hidden under their teacher's mask once and for all!

            In the distance three strange figures watched as the team headed down the road.  One of the men, apparently the leader, narrowed his eyes.  He had finally found that shinobi who had made him a laughing stock and ruined his chance at true love!

            "Fate has drawn us together again," he said to himself.  "I will get revenge for what you did to me long ago!"

            "Aniki, why exactly do you want revenge?" one of the men asked.  What he got was a punch to the back of his head.

            "Baka!  You forgot why?!  It was during the spring, three years ago..."

            "Oh that time!"  How could they forget the way they had been humiliated by him?  They were the famous San Moya Shinobi and not only did they ruin their brother's love affair they humiliated them!  It had taken forever to get down from the tree and finally track this Hatake Kakashi down.

            "But aniki has gotten stronger and he's gonna beat 'im one-on-one."

            "What a drama."  That earned him another punch to the head.

            "Baka!  I'm not doing something dangerous like that!"

            "Nani?"  Wasn't that the whole point?

            "Iie.  If I were to get him, I'd get him from the shadows--secretly."  He gave a rather stupid looking grin to the sky as his brother looked at him in disbelief.  How was that going to work?

--

            "Welcome!  Welcome!  Welcome!  Welcome!  Welcome!"

            Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all took several steps back from the strange woman who ran the onsen spring as she repeated herself whiling skittering side to side.  She almost resembled a fiddler crab the way she kept on going from side to side.  Kakashi just smiled and pushed them in.

            "May as well enjoy this before we get to the farm.  I can guarantee that this will be one dirty job," he told them with a hidden smile.  No one seemed to notice a barrel watching them from a short distance away.

            The team was led to one of the meeting rooms and was greeted with a massive feast that tempted more than one's taste, smell, and sight.  Everything was exquisitely prepared they all savored the image before kneeling on the cushions and prepared to dig in.  Naruto grinned as he picked up the polished chopsticks and picked up a nice-looking piece of Karei Shio-yaki.

            "This looks delicious," he said and popped it into his mouth but as he chewed he felt a strange tingling on his tongue.  "Tastes kinda funny," he admitted.

            "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

            "I can't explain it just, doesn't settle right."  He frowned and quietly set his chopsticks down as he got to his feet.  "I think... I'm going to be sick..."  Running out of the room he leaned against the doors, holding his stomach.  Something did not settle right and for a minute he wondered if maybe it had been food poisoning.  Maybe the fish had gone bad?

            _"Doubt it gaki,"_ a voice said from deep within.

            _'Fox?'_

            _"The fish was fine, and quite tasty, but someone poisoned it."_

            _'Then everyone...' _ His eyes widen and without warning slammed the doors open and kicked the table up, sending all the food to spill onto the floor along with the tea and sake.  Before his teammates could yell at him he said them it had been poisoned.

            Kakashi frowned but looked at him, noting how he was sweating lightly and how his did seem a bit pale.  "Are you alright?"

            "Hai.  I think so."  Would he be alright?

            _'I got it.  Not a deadly poison but it would make life unbearable for you.  I'm expelling it now but don't say anything to that woman.  Something smelled off about her.'_

            _'Arigato.'_  A growling purr as he sighed deeply.  "If anyone needs me I'm gonna use the hot spring."

            "Naruto wait, if it was poisoned how come it didn't kill you?" the kuniochi-in-training asked.

            "Guess I was lucky."

            A short while later the blonde was soaking in one of the hot springs, sighing in content.  The water did feel good and already he felt better.  He had run into the hostess just in time to see that she and her ladies were bringing in a feast.  He had asked about the feast that had waiting in the room but she said that she had been in the kitchen cooking this up just for them.  For the sake of testing his theory he tried a sushi roll and found it was quiet delicious and not a single trace of the poison was anywhere near.  Of course the hostess gave him a small plate to enjoy and took the rest to his team.  He finished it with a smile and placed his clothes in a basket before wrapping a towel around his waist and entered the waters.

            _'Why would someone try to poison us?'_

            _'Not sure but keep an eye open.  I've noticed three new scents that aren't too good at hiding their presences.'_

            _'Hmm... should I tell my team?'_

            _'I wouldn't be then again I'm not into teams.  Enjoy yourself gaki, you'll be expected to do a lot of work when you reach the farm.'_

            _'Hai.'_  He smiled as he felt the demon kitsune settled into slumber.  He didn't have to but he did help him.  Everyday he wondered more and more why he continued to protect him.  Was it because he was forced to live in his body or maybe something more?  Holding his breathe he dunked his head under the water, letting a line of bubbles out but sat up when he heard someone enter the spring.  Hair in his eyes he couldn't see who it was.  "Sasuke, that you?"

            "It's me.  Came to see how you were doing."

            "Kakashi-sensei?"  Running his fingers through his hair be blinked and watched as the heavy mist from the springs temporarily clouded his vision but the hope of seeing his sensei's face was dashed when he saw he had a towel around his face, his headband still slanted over his eye.

            "Looks like you were right about the poisoning," he sat as he lowered his lean body deeper into the water, feeling the heat seep in.  "The hostess brought in the food and when she saw the mess she was genuinely shocked.  After righting the table they set the food before us and disposed of the mess with apologies."

            "Good thing it wasn't lethal then," he said with a sigh and leaned his head back.  This did feel nice but he knew once they were done they had to leave.

            The jounin watched his student but instead of seeing his former sensei he saw the boy.  When did he change into someone completely different?  But as he studied his form he felt himself growing a bit hot under the proverbial collar and it had nothing to do with the springs.  Young, lithe, sun-kissed skin covering every inch of his body, hair so bright it mirrored the sun, eyes so blue and full of emotion one could drown in them, and a passionate heart that would challenge any and all that sought to hurt his loved ones.  Oh he knew that once Naruto grew older he would be a force to reckon with and have admirers desperately seeking his attention.  He would have that now if the villagers weren't so blinded by hate that knew not of.  He wondered for a moment just who he would count himself among.

            The two soaked there for a while but far too soon for Kakashi's liking did the blonde slowly open his eyes.  "I'm going to get out now before I get dizzy from the heat," he said with a serene smile.  But Uzumaki had stayed in for a bit too long and as he made his way to get out of the spring he slipped and fell.  Luckily Hatake was there to catch him and helped him sit on the edge.  "I take it back, I am dizzy."

            "Take a minute to cool out before getting up, alright?"  He could feel how flushed his skin was but as he stood there before him, hands resting on strong yet vulnerable shoulders he was tempted to tilt his face up and taste a sample of his kiss.  How would he taste?  Like the miso ramen he consumed every day?  Or like the sun and sea?  Or maybe something so unique, so different he knew that only one taste could and would never be enough?  Instead he drew his hands back and settled into the water just as the doors slid open.

            Sasuke blinked as he saw Naruto sitting on the edge.  "You're alright," he said simply.

            "Hai... I feel better."  Moving slowly he stepped from the spa and nodded to him.  "I'm gonna go cool off."  Waving to them he left the spring and went to get his clothes.  Closing the doors he sighed, wondering if the weird hostess had something cold for him to drink when he heard a splash.  He just smiled.

            _'Looks like Sasuke found out that Kakashi hides his face even in an onsen.'_

            Some time later the group bowed to the hostess who did her impression of a fiddler crab as she said good-bye to them over and over and over and over and over.  Once more they seemed obvious to a barrel with three pair of feet following after them.  They arrived at a large ranch run by a sweet couple who needed a few more hands today to help with some chores.  Kakashi briefed them on what was needed to be done and dismissed them as he went about his job of repairing the fence.

            "Have fun guys," Naruto said and walked off.

            "N-Naruto!  What about Kakashi-sensei's mask?!" Sakura yelled after him.

            "Try if you want, I'll be working."  To be honest he really did want to lie under the mask but, he had a feeling it might have to do with a rumor he had heard from several of the elite a while back so he asked Sarutobi-ojisan about it and he told him that he had died long before he was born.  A man who failed in his duties as a shinobi to save his comrades at one of the worse moments that ultimately caused a great loss to Konoha.  Outcasted he killed himself and left behind a son who grew to loath his family name.  Naruto argued about it but he learned that every mission given out is a risk of only one member of the team making it out alive long enough for their village to gain what is needed.  He thirteen-year-old blonde may not have been the brightest boy that loved but he was far from being stupid.  The man who had committed suicide was Hatake Sakumo;  and the son he left behind was Hatake Kakashi.

            An hour later he straightened and grinned at his Kage Bushin he summoned to help.  Apparently several of the horses had gotten loose and the owners of the ranch could not have them running loose.  The horses were not used to strangers so it took a great deal of coaxing and clever tricks to catch them but while those clones worked others went about fixing the hole in the fence that had escaped through so by the time they were done the animals could be set loose.  He thanked them and allowed them to poof out, taking a moment to watch them run around freely.  They always looked so free and when they ran they looked to almost be flying without wings.  Sighing he turned to the barn.  Knowing his teammates they would be doing whatever to get Kakashi's mask off which meant their chores were going undone.  And he knew the stables needed to be cleaned out so he headed there.

            Halfway through he heard footsteps but that didn't stop him from working.  Sighing he closed the door to the stall, smiling at the horse as it pawed at the fresh hay scattered along the floor with feed and water buckets full he was taken by surprise when he felt hands push his hitachi down over his eyes, hands turning him around and being pressed into the door as lips took his in a powerful kiss.  He struggled for a moment but if this was someone after him they wouldn't be kissing him.  He couldn't help but moan as his hands were held above his head with one hand, the other sliding under his shirts to stroke at his sweaty skin.  A fully clothed body pressed into his, a leg slipping between his and pressing up against his crotch caused another moan to issue from his lips only to be swallowed and another follow.  The genin couldn't remember feeling something this passionate in his short life but he did realize that this, was his official first kiss.  The hand reached further up his chest, flicking at his nipple, making him gasp and allow his attacker's tongue into his mouth.  He groaned and bucked his hips, pressing his leg into the man's groin, making him press harder into him, into the stable door, tongues dueling one another in a passionate duel but it lasted too soon for the young teen.  The kiss broke off, leaving him panting for heated breath, moaning as he felt that wet tongue lick away the sweat along the side of his neck then pulled back as quickly as he had struck.  Naruto pulled his headband down to hang around his neck but there was no sign of the man and he knew it was a man but he just didn't know how.  Sliding to the floor he sat there, panting deeply and touching his kiss-swollen lips that continued to tingle pleasantly.

            _'That was--incredible,'_ he thought to himself, taking a moment to close his eyes.

            "Naruto!  Hey-oh, there you are!"  Sakura entered the stable and looked at all the happy animals and clean stalls.  "Wow.  You got all this done on your own?"

            "... huh?  Oh y-yeah..." he said, till a bit dazed.

            "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down when she got close enough.  "You're soaked in sweat.  And you looked kinda flush."  She reached out to touch his forehead but pulled her hand back when he raised his hand to stop her.

            "Something you needed?" he asked, glad he was done here.

            "Right.  Kakashi-sensei sent me to find you and ask if you were done.  Sasuke and I diminished but we failed in getting his mask off.  But we did find out these three weird ninjas have been falling us ever since we leaf Konoha."

            "Huh.  They must be the ones that poisoned the food then," he mumbled to himself.

            "Nani?"

            "Nothing.  So we're done here?"

            "Hai."

            "Great 'cuz I'm beat."  Getting up he retrieved his jacket and walked with his teammate to meet up with the rest of their group.

            The three brothers from Moyagakure were tied together rather comically and swung back and forth, crying pitifully.  Three pathetic fools whose sad attempt at posing as shinobi had failed miserably that they were lucky it was Kakashi they were after and not someone like, say Zabuza.  The couple and the few ranch hands they had thanked them and saw the team off as they headed home.  While the raven-haired boy and pink-haired girl mumbled miserably at their failed mission of seeing what hid behind their sensei's mask the blonde was still thinking about his kiss.  It sparked a jolt of lust and passion he didn't know until now.  It also made those god awful books that the ero-sannin forced him to read pale in comparison.  Before he knew it they were home and the team split up.  He quietly headed home, feeling the carefully made traps and seals recognize him as belonging and went to his room.  Dropping his pack down he opened his window and breathed in the scent of the vast forests of the village but as he closed his eyes he thought back to the kiss and how he wished her could have been able to run his fingers through his hair, to hold him tightly and press his hips into his-

            _'Iie, iie gotta stop,'_ he told himself and gathered his towel.  He really needed a cold shower.  As he turned away he missed the figure watching from a safe distance away in a tree, watching as he undressed and disappeared into the bathroom.  He reached up, touching his lips, savoring the taste of taking his first kiss and smiled.  Pulling the mask back up he vanished but there was nothing keeping the smile off his lips.

**Author's Notes:**  C'mon, do I really have to spell out who took Naruto's first kiss?  And before anyone reminds me I know that Naruto's first kiss in the series was when a kid stood up, bumping Naruto into Sasuke but that was an accident and in my book doesn't really count.  Besides, this is my fic and I wanted his first real kiss to be hot and passionate.  Yeah I used the filler episode but I found it funny and it actually worked well because Gaara had to disappear for a bit.  Oh he'll return I guarantee that.  Now, laughter, not so much but just sit back and use your imagination.  I could really picture some of the rookie 9 trying to get that mask off in their own way.  Okay it is late, I am tired, and I am closing this chapter.  Complaints, compliments, your thoughts, leave a review.  Next chapter or two will follow the Tea Country arch and will be introducing Morino Idate.  As you can guess Shiruba, my OC, is not gonna be happy when he arrives.  It episodes 102 to 106 and then that's about it for the fillers and closer to my version of the Shippūden episodes.  So later and good evening/morning to you all!!

**_Ōkami_**_:  Wolf_

**_San Moya Shinobi_**_:  Three Haze Ninjas_

**_Karei Shio-yaki_**_:  Flat Fish with Salt_

**_Moyagakure_**_:  Village Hidden in the Haze_

_((Side note, the hostess of the onsen spring is called Okami which means "hostess" and not to be confused with the wolf.  Sav'y?)  Sorry watching all "Pirates of the __Caribbean__ Trilogy" one after the other to get this chapter done )_


	25. To Take Back What Was Stolen

**Author's Notes:** Hmm well I originally wanted to post this one my birthday on 9-29 but I just wasn't getting inspired. Then I was listening to Initial D soundtracks and I got pumped! Heh here is the next chapter and yes, it's another filler but I'm hoping this is gonna be the last for a while. I'm going to be squeezing 6 episodes into the chapter so it may be long, it may be short but a majority of the stuff in the episodes will be removed and it is evident for my story later on. And look, I threw in a wet dream for my most loyal reviewers! Tell me, did I do it justice?

**DarkRavie**, glad you're enjoying it so far. Here's hoping I can still meet up with your expectations. :D

**blackhole**, glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this as well and I liked it too. I think the episodes about Kakashi's mask and the onba are like my favorite episodes that make me laugh so hard

**dhh**, yeah I really didn't want to do a filler chapter but I needed to have Naruto experience his first real kiss and for Kakashi to realize "Oh I have feelings for my student!" that wasn't cliché by other writers. In the end it was fun as I was trying to imagine what the other genin would do to try and see under the mask. To answer your question, the fillers are important but later on without doing a hundred or so flashbacks. As for why I don't have more reviews, well I don't know but I do look forward to the ones you and the others give me. You are such a kind and giving person Enjoy the dream sequence!

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ To Take Back What Was Stolen +

_ Another moan punctured the silence of the darken room as the young teen withed on his bed, body arching into those cruel hands. Every inch of his skin felt like it was slowly being consumed by fire, making his breathing come out in harder and deeper pants. His hands twisted in their binds, rubbing his face into the pillow to try and remove the blindfold but his mysterious lover would have none of that. Once more those warm hands touched him, caressing every sensitive spot that they could reach, but before they went too far they stroked upward once more. It was a maddening experience that made him want to cry in frustration._

_ The firm body pressed into his heated flesh, the coolness of his clothes causing the blonde to gasp but shiver in delight at the sensations running into his mind and groin. He lowered his face, heated breathe ghosting over the tanned chest, darting his tongue out to lick at the sweat along the boy's breast bone, tracing up the collar bones and up his neck, murmuring in appreciation when the head tilted back for him. He savored the taste of the salty sweat spiked with desire, nuzzling the slightly damp blonde strands, whispering hotly into his ear._

_ "Naruto..."_

_ The bound genin shuddered, tugging at whatever had bound his hands to the bars of the headboard. He didn't want to escape but he did want to see who was causing him this delicious torment. Another moan and his lips were caught in a passionate kiss that made him melt into the twisted sheets. He was momentarily distracted until the hands moved down his chest, thumbs rubbing at his nipples before gently pinching them just enough to hear him cry out. It didn't hurt but it did make him wither even more beneath this stranger._

_ Pulling away from those swollen lips he brought his head down and took one of those dusky bits of flesh into his mouth, slowly tormenting the poor boy. He smirked when another loud moan pierced the room, back arching and hips bucking up he groaned and pressed down, pressing his own engorged erection into the boy's. They both felt so full, begging to be touched but he drew his head back and attacked the other side of the blonde's developing chest, twisting the one he just released with his fingers._

_ Another cry, louder and more passion-filled broke free. Naruto couldn't help but whimper in desperate want and need. So many conflicting emotions were surging through every fiber of his body, his blood was boiling madly, he felt like he was ready to burst into flames. He gasped as that hot mouth pulled off and caught his lips which he eagerly returned. Soft wet sounds could barely be heard over the rapid beating of his heart, tongues gliding against one another, a warm hand stroking the scars along his cheek to wipe away his tears of frustration._

_ 'Onegai...' he pleaded to the man, digging his heels into the soft mattress as he bucked his hips up but they were pinned by clothed hips. 'Onegai!' he pleaded once more._

_ Whether or not he heard no one could be sure but a stray hand slowly moved from the side of the bed, slipping beneath the soft linen sheets and slowly made its way down the tense stomach, moving lower before wrapping around its desired target._

_ Breaking the kiss Naruto threw his head back, body growing tense but his legs spread open in invitation, pleading with the man to not stop. He never answered with words but his touch grew more passionate: lips caressed every bit of skin he could reach, tongue licking away the beads of sweat, fingers pinching and teasing his nipples into hardening more, a firm and warm palm roughing stroking along his length beneath the sheets, even his own clothed hips moved along the length of the blonde's thigh, wanting to feel his hand wrap around his own erection. Panting heavily with want and need he captured the sweet lips once more, swallowing every moan and whimper greedily; his hand buried itself into the soft blonde hair tightly, stroking him harder and faster as he moved his hips._

_ 'So close...!' the young ninja whimpered, wishing once more his hands were free so he could touch his mysterious lover. He could hear him grunt in want, feel as his body was moved along the messy bed, the speeding up then slowing down before speeding up once more._

_ "Come for me, Naruto..." the man breathed against his lips, cradling the back of his neck with a strong hand._

_ He cried out as the thumb rubbed into his slit, body trembling. "So close...!" he whimpered, bucking his hips up into the stroking hand. Oh gods he could feel it, he wasn't going to last for too much longer-!_

**_SPLASH!!_**

With a high-pitch shriek of the icy water hitting his already heated skin, Naruto literally jumped out of bed and would have probably landed safely on his feet had he not twisted himself in his bed sheets during the night. With a heavy and painful sounding thud he landed on the floor with his legs in the air. Opening tearing eyes he glared at his brother who was holding a bucket at his side.

"What was that for?!" he demanded angrily.

"I've been trying to wake you up for a while, Naruto. Breakfast is cold by now and your team is waiting for you downstairs," he said with a sigh. "You should be thankful it was me and not Zabuza-san."

"Tell me about it." Releasing pure killing intent to wake someone up was not the best thing in the world and even after all this time traveling with him he still wasn't used to it. Sighing deeply he rubbed at his eyes and glared at the mess. "Least I got my morning shower."

"Nice try. Hurry up and get ready, I'll make your breakfast to go." With that he was out of the room but he was smiling just a bit. His brother was growing up if the moaning in his sleep was any indication.

It didn't take long for the now awake blonde to run for a quick scrub down (and to take care of his dream himself) before he was dressed. Jumping over the railing he grabbed the wrapped breakfast sandwich with hurried thanks, pulling his shoes on and was out the door. His teammates were giving him glares but he just shrugged and ate his meal. Another day of basic missions but it kept him busy. Maybe if he was lucky he could be so busy he wouldn't dwell on his "dream", at least until he could think about it in private.

Haku smiled and shook his head, reaching up to tie his hair back into a low ponytail. His training at the hospital didn't start until later and he knew Hinata would be training with her team. He also knew that Zabuza was still sleeping after coming home late from a mission last night. Instead he left him a note on the table and placed his meal in the oven before heading out. But he grew worried; he hadn't seen Shiruba this morning and she wasn't in her room or Gaara's for that matter. Since the funeral she had been upset but when asked she always said nothing.

Shiruba was, in fact, laying on one of the branches of a tree just outside the village. She had been there for a long time and if it hadn't been for her clothes or that she was a young girl someone would have mistaken her for a large cat. All she was missing was the long tail that would no doubt be swishing back and forth in irritation. She had been pondering over the strange scent of whoever stole her inheritance and it was driving her crazy; it wasn't from anyone currently in the village and it was old but if she could just catch the same scent she could find the thief and beat the answers she wanted out of him! Sighing deeply she turned her head so her cheek rested atop her laced fingers, ignoring the feel of several small birds using her as a perch. They knew she wasn't a threat and she felt a bit comforted by their gentle chirps but suddenly they took off in a flutter, causing her to look up. Something startled them but what?

The very soft sound of senbons flying through the air could heard due to her sensitive hearing so she slowly pushed himself up until she was straddling the branch, narrowing her eyes and trying to pinpoint the sound. It wasn't too far from her position in fact. With a push she began jumping from branch to branch, keeping her balance easily as she got loser. But the sight was something unexpected in all her years of fighting.

Six men were laying on the ground, wearing traveling cloaks with drawn swords laying at their sides but the area was scattered with hundreds of senbon needles, a great deal of them having pierced armor-less flesh. But what was surprising was there was no blood shed and the men were still alive.

Jumping to the ground she slowly went up to one of them and knelt down. "Why attack if not to kill?" she asked quietly. Looking around she spotted a strange Hitachi; picking it up she studied the four vertical lines engraved on the polish metal but quickly stuffed it into her pocket when she heard one of the men groaning. Going to his side she made him continue to lie still. "Easy, I'll get you some help," she told him and made to leave but he stopped her.

"Iie... this letter, must be delivered to Konoha..." he said and struggled to give her a small scroll. "Onegai... this is, important!"

Silently she took the scroll and nodded. "You can trust me. I'll deliver it and make sure to send help just don't move." Standing she pocketed the scroll and took off. The last thing the man saw was a silvery blur as she took off.

"So fast..." he breathed. With that kind of speed, she could possibly beat their scatterbrained runner!

--

Tsunade nodded to the medics. Apparently all the needles had done was pierce their nerves, making it impossible to move but the leader, Ōmasa, had said they had been attacked by a ninja who had used an umbrella to attack. She looked at the scroll, trying to ignore the girl who had refused to leave her alone. When the hokage tried to bully her Shiruba gave a warning growl deep in her throat, one of her eyes rapidly bleeding to a deep blood red that she wisely shut her trap and began to ignore her.

The Godaime Hokage made her way to the mission office, noting that Team 7 was waiting for their mission. "As you may have noticed Kakashi isn't here right now. He and the other jounins are doing different missions so this mission is going to be for you," she began. "It's a B Rank to escort and bodyguard. Though it has a high likelihood it could very well become an A Rank given the situation."

"Who are we protecting?" Sasuke asked.

"A runner from Cha no Kuni," Shiruba answered as she walked around the table and stood before her brother and his team. "Its time for the Todoroki Shrine Race and one of the runners needs our protection."

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"Because the original escort of said runner were attacked by a ninja from another village. He didn't kill them but he warned them to drop out of the race." At this she sighed deeply, running her fingers through her hair. "And apparently they lost their runner."

"How can they lose their own man?" Naruto asked.

"This gaki thinks he's tough shit and took off on his own. They were going to wait when this guy appeared and attacked them with senbons. I found them and managed to get them help."

"Hn. Why does a runner need protection for a race?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the girl as she did the same.

"You can ask Boss Jirocho when you get there."

"Jirocho-san?"

"Hai. Now that you understand the mission get going. You three need to get there by the end of the day."

"You mean four." Shiruba ignored the looks and turned to face the busty blonde, never backing down even when she stood. "Like my okaasan I don't bow down to someone I don't think is worthy of being a leader. I could care less about getting paid but try to stop me and I will skin you alive and hang it on our front door like a trophy."

Naruto knew something was up but reached out and took his sister's hand in his own. "Meet us at the gate in half an hour," he told his teammates and pulled his sister out of the mission room. No one said anything but Tsunade quietly sat back down in her seat, trying to swallow her heart that had lodged itself in her throat.

The duo quietly ran home, wanting to hurry and pack what they need if they were going to make good time but even so he had to ask. "Shiruba-ane, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself," he admitted. "Haku has noticed and we're getting worried."

She silently closed her pack and turned to face him, fingering the shuriken pendant Gaara had given to her a long time ago. "A long time ago, a sword was given to me by my chichi before he died but I left it here so it could be protected. If I had known someone from this dami village was going to steal it I would have taken it with me on my travels." She gripped the glass pendant so tightly her hand began bleeding from the sharp edges. "When I rescued those men, I can smell the teme who stole it on them. And I have a feeling it's their runner."

"Are you positive?"

"Hai."

"... Alright. But if it is him, we still have a mission to escort **and** protect him."

"I know but I want my sword back." Smiling she looked a bit like her old self as she hugged him tightly. "Arigato kitsune." He smiled and hugged her back tightly. Leaving a note for their family they took off to meet the other two genin. As they began walking Shiruba pulled out a slightly worn map and began marking it with a marker.

"Okay here's Konoha, and we have to get to Cha... if we wanna make it by the end of the day we're really have to push ourselves," she sighed.

"How much of a distance is it?" Sakura asked. She looked at the map and her eyes grew wide. "That's a long trip."

"Then we better get started." Rolling the map she tucked it into her pack and smirked. "Last one there gets to pay for dinner!" With that she was gone in a flash.

"No fair!" Naruto yelled at her back but took off. He wasn't as fast as her but he was not going to be paying for anyone's dinner! Behind him he heard Sakura and Sasuke following. Oh he knew that the Uchiha didn't like his sister but he didn't care. He didn't like that teme to begin with and the Haruno girl was really getting on his last nerves.

The group continued for quite a distance and had just crossed the border that separated Hino and Cha. They had wanted to stop at a tea shop for a rest but Shiruba went stone still when a new scent assaulted her nose. She knew this scent despite it having changed. Snarling she took a step, wanting to spill blood but was pulled back by a hand grabbing her jacket.

"Let go, Naruto."

"I know that look, Shiruba. We don't have time for you to chasing after someone," he said calmly.

"Have you forgotten why I am on this stupid mission?"

"Paid or not you accepted it and that means not to go off on your own."

"Unlike you, bro, I'm not bound by pathetic shinobi rules." Twisting her arms behind her the pack and coat slipped free, letting her dart into the shop. Before the trio could go after her they heard a large crash and yelling. Running to the door they were nearly run over by a young man wearing a traveling cloak and a large straw hat. A split second later Shiruba was out of the store and chasing after him, calling him every dirty name in the book.

"Shiruba!!" the blonde yelled but they were too far gone. Instead he summoned several clones and ordered them to keep an eye on their sister. They took off with her stuff and he finally looked in the store. A shattered table and its benches sat in a corner along with a very shocked lady who owned the shop. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure," she stammered. "The young lady barged in and grabbed a young man, my only customer. She demanded to know where something called the Raijin was but he refused to answer. He threw his tea into her face and ran but the girl went after him."

"What's this raijin?" Sakura asked but no one knew. "Gomen for everything, ma'am."

"She's going to be nothing but a liability to the mission," Sasuke said coldly.

"Shove it, Uchiha." Digging into his pack Naruto pulled out some money and placed it in the woman's hands, closing her fingers around it. "Gomen about my sister's rude actions. This should cover the damages." Smiling he ran out of the shop, dragging his teammates with him. "Ja ne!"

"Naruto! You're going to rip our arms off!" the girl yelled as they began to run as fast as they could, chakra pushing them along.

"If Shiruba gets a hold of that guy she'll beat him to death. I think I know where they're going but we have to hurry." He winced as another clone was sent back to him. Damnit, this was not going as well as he would have liked.

--

Idate pushed himself to run faster, panting softly for breath but the girl was still right behind him with an aura to kill. He had no idea how she knew about that stupid sword but she was hell bent on beating the answers out of him. His only chance was to get back to the Wasabi Compound. He would be safe there.

"Stand and fight like a man, you worm!!" the girl screamed, hurling another kunai that exploded, causing his cloak and hat to catch on fire.

"Watch it!!" he yelled, shrugging the items off to avoid getting burned alive. "What do you want?!"

"What else?! Give me the sword back!!"

"I don't have it!!"

"Liar!!" Another kunai went flying and he had to dash to the side. The stone it had stuck shattered from the force behind it. Now he was getting nervous. But he smiled in relief when he saw the compound and without looking back ran into the gate, yelling at the guards that a mad girl was after him.

_'That should keep her busy,'_ he thought to himself, skidding to a halt and taking a chance to breath. He dind't think there was anyone alive to keep up with him but this girl not only kept up she dind't seem the least bit winded. Rolling his head he decided to go tell his boss he was back but he looked up and his eyes widen. The last thing he saw was the enraged girl lunging at him, her nails digging deeply into his shoulders as the momentum threw them through a wall and into his boss's study where they went sliding across the polished floor.

Wasabi Jirocho quickly got to his feet, the men he had been speaking with quickly moving to protect him. "Idate! What's going on?" he asked.

"You no-good, pathetic, rotten little shit!! Give me back my sword!!" Shiruba yelled at the boy, sitting on his stomach and digging her nails deeper into his shoulders, drawing more blood.

"I told you, I don't have it so get off!!" he yelled, trying to push but she weighed as much as a mountain. "I swear to kami I don't have it!!"

"But you stole it, you stole my inheritance and if I have to I will beat the answer out of you!!" Pulling a bloody fist back she made to strike him but was held tightly in place when several dozen arms tackled her from all sides, halting her. "Let go of me!!"

"Not until you calm down!!" one of the clones yelled.

"He'll be here soon so you can't kill him!"

"I don't care about your stupid laws, I want what he stole from me back!!"

"Not like this!!" They could feel her struggling and managed to pin her to the wall, using every bit of force they possessed even when she began to struggle less and less. Idate sat up, clutching at his shoulders and would have run had the head of the compound commanded him to stay right where he was.

Jirocho ignored his men and stood before the still enraged girl, waiting until she looked up at him. "Are you certain that he has stolen something that belongs to you?" he asked calmly.

She nodded, breathing hard. "Its old but I know his scent anywhere. That teme has stolen the sword left to me by my chichi before he died."

"The Nidaime Hokage never had any children!" Once the words were gone from his lips did Idate realize his mistake. The girl smirked cruelly and even though her brother's clones had lessen their grip she was too emotionally drained to attacked him again.

"How did you know it was the former fire shadow I was talking about?" His face grew pale as she glared evilly at him. "Only people from Konoha know about the Nidaime's Raijin sword but no one knew how it went missing, until now. That makes you a liar, a thief, and a betrayer."

"..."

"Idate. Is this true?" Jirocho felt all trust flow out of him when he refused to look at him. "Everyone, leave us." The men were hesitant but obeyed. The young teen tried to reason with his boss but when he refused to listen he turned and went to his room, cursing the girl the whole way. One by one the clones vanished in a puff of smoke, making the girl promise not to do anything until they arrived before leaving her alone with the man. She just sat against the wall, feeling the tears fall one by one down her cheek without her realizing it. She blinked when a cup of sake was held before her.

"You look like someone who needs it," the boss said gently. Nodding her thanks she took it and swallowed it in one gulp, wincing at the taste of the rice wine running down her throat. Before she knew it, she had polished off a whole bottle but the tears had stopped. Now all she wanted to do was sleep and dream of the good times she had with her family before this all happened. It wasn't long before Team Seven arrived and they were told the full extent of their mission.

"So it's a territory war," Naruto summed up.

"To put it bluntly, yes. As you know the original messengers I had sent were attacked and I have a feeling it was from the boss of the Wagarashi trying to get rid of the competition."

"Then why have the race at all if this continues to happen?" Sakura asked in a naïve fashion.

"It was the damiyō's decision. This is the safest way to protect the innocent from the bloodshed but even so it hasn't stopped them from cheating," he calmly explained. "My men and I have done quite a few shady things but only when there was no other choice. That is why I hired you, shinobi of Konoha, to protect the runner for my house." Closing his eyes he bowed before the young teens. "Onegai, the very future of Degarashi Port depends on whoever wins the race."

Naruto nodded to him. "We will do our best, Jirocho-san. You can count on us."

"You will? Arigato!" He looked so happy and relieved the blonde smiled.

"So, who will we be escorting?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The teme I chased down here," Shiruba spoke up, startling the pale youth. She looked very tired and her eyes were still a bit red from the crying. "The only thing that runs faster than his mouth is me. He's also the same one who stole my sword."

"Nani?"

"His name is Morino Idate and I had no idea he had committed such an act but he is the fastest runner that we have. I will understand if you do not wish to take the mission." He was surprised when the blonde youth smiled and nodded to him.

"You're stuck with us, Jirocho-san. So when does the race start?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

--

Crack of dawn and everyone in the seaside port was waiting anxiously for the sun to rise. The two runners were stretching out their limbs, warming up their muscles, and preparing themselves. Even the damiyō was present for the race as were the two houses and their men. Shiruba was still tired as she leaned heavily against her brother, resting her chin atop his head with her arms around his shoulders, mumbling about five more minutes. The blonde was already used to this so he allowed it but warned her if she started drooling she was sleeping on the ground. Sakura was giggling at the sight of the taller girl leaning against her slightly shorter teammate; and Sasuke was, well, he was trying to contain his jealousy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Todoroki Shrine race will begin soon," the announcer said over the intercom. "Wasabi family runner, Morino Idate!" Jirocho and his kin folk clapped for him, showing their support but not the genin. Shiruba growled but Naruto hugged the arms wrapped around his neck tightly, telling her to calm down.

"Morino... isn't there a jounin by that name?" Sakura asked the raven-haired boy but as always he ignored her.

"Wagarashi family runner, Hikyakuya Fukusuke!" Said man yelled as though he had already won the race with the kin of the Wagarashi clan cheering him on. Just looking at the men working for the two families you could tell that family was nothing but a bunch of cut throats. So which one was this ninja they had hired for the sake of the race?

"On your mark..." Both runners prepared themselves, the gates slowly opening to reveal the bright pastels of the rising sun. At the end of the short dock were two boys, ready to set sail. "Go!" In twin clouds of dust the two runners took off like arrows. The group were ready to follow after him but watched as the one they were suppose to be protecting took off to the left just after passing through the port gate.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Naruto growled angrily as they chased after him.

"I don't know but we can't lose him!" Sasuke said and they took off. "Idate!" But he ignored them and kept running.

Shiruba followed, wondering what he was thinking but she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up. She felt the familiar aura of the sword nearby but she couldn't be certain. All she did know was that this was not going to be an easy race. Frowning she increased her speed until she was running neck-to-neck with Idate, focusing up ahead.

The runner looked shocked at the fact that she was keeping up with him like it was nothing! "What are you-"

"You're related to Morino Ibiki." He went stiff but she didn't look at him. "Scary as hell but a great jounin. Wonder what he would think if he knew his little brother is nothing than a thief and coward."

"Don't talk as if you know me! You know nothing!"

"A liar who lies even to himself, oh you're the apple of your family's eye." Now they found themselves in trees, running up a trail in the forest but she blinked rapidly. Her eyes were beginning to sting that she slowed down, rubbing at them. Idate kept running, taunting her but she ignored him. Cursing she moved her hands together and concentrated. "Kai!"

The scenery shifted, the forest fading away. Idate didn't seem surprised, not until he ran clean off the edge of a ninety-degree turn and yelled as he began to plummet. He was stopped when he felt a hand grab at his belt.

"Give me one damn reason why I don't let you fall to your death?!" Shiruba demanded angrily, focusing her chakra into her hand and feet on gripping the rocky wall. "What kind of brain-dead ass doesn't notice a double genjutsu when he comes from a clan of ninjas?!"

"What did you say?! Damare!!" He was so sick of her calling him names that Idate began to struggle, beating at the girl's arms. Unfortunately with all his jerking she lost her grip and was now clinging to the rock wall by her feet, digging both hands into his arm hard enough to draw blood. She gritted her teeth as she felt the pulling muscles protested loudly at being abused in such a manner and as nearly all of her weapons fell out of her pockets.

"Stay still or I swear to whatever god you pray to I will drop you here and now!!" she growled angrily, feeling the robe around her waist dig into her flesh. "I got him now pull us up!!"

"You heard her." Moving together the three genins began to pull the duo up, little by little until they were safely back on the ridge. Only then did Shiruba released Idate but not before literally kicking his ass. "Shiruba-ane, yamero!"

"Iie! Next time this shinobi flunkie tries that I'm letting him die!"

"I don't like him either but he needs to win this race and it's our mission to protect his worthless skin."

"Fine but only because Jirocho-san makes a better leader than even the silicone whore." After the argument the group continued north, learning from the runner that due to the seasonal winds it would be impossible to have a smooth and straight journey to Nagi Island. He also knew of a small fishing port that had a ocean current that headed straight for the same island.

"Unlike you guys, I'm smart," he retorted with a smirk.

"Not smart enough to fly," Naruto said coldly. "If any one of us gets hurt just because you hate ninjas, I will disembowel you and to hell what Jirocho-san says." That shut his smart-ass mouth quickly. Before they knew it, they were on a boat heading for Nagi Island. No one said anything but before they could relax they were attacked by a genin group from Amegakure no Sato that tried using crossbows to get rid of them. Luckily no one was hurt but things got worse when they used a Suiton called Koku'un no Jutsu.

Sakura blinked as what appeared to be black rain falling on them but as she sniffed it her eyes widen. She looked up in time to stop Sasuke from using his famed Katon jutsu. "Sasuke-kun, don't! This is oil!" she shouted, startling everyone.

"They're gonna give us a Viking funeral, and we're not even dead!" Shiruba cursed. "We need to move out of here!" It was too late as a single arrow flew through the air. Naruto dove to catch it before it touched but the oil made it impossible and he went sliding, banging his head hard enough to see some stars. The flaming arrow struck a puddle of oil and before they knew it the boat was on fire.

Idate could only stare at the flames in disbelief, images of him running but looking back to see his older brother tied to the chair, being set on fire even as he yelled at him to go, that staying would only cause him to be a bother. He refused to listen to the genin as they told him to jump, to escape but he snapped out of it when Sakura was injured while trying to protect him.

Shiruba hauled Naruto over her back and with another kick to his already sore ass, made sure Idate hit the water before nodding to Sakura. "Get going!" She nodded and jumped into the ocean, following the runner. "Uchiha!"

"Go on! I'll follow!" he shouted beneath the thick smoke.

She frowned but jumped into the water. Once in she dove for a bit before she took off swimming, knowing that she had to put some distance between them and those bastards. Let them think they had died on the boat, as long as they fooled them last enough to get away. Swimming for a bit she broke for air, making sure Naruto's head was above water but she smiled when he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Anechan...?"

"You're awake. Good, now start swimming you weight too much." They were able to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura, both alive but as they tried to come up with a plan the Ame nins lay in siege for them beneath the waves, pulling them down in hopes of drowning them.

Shiruba struggled, inhaling more and more water but she was so upset. How dare these pathetic fools do this, dragging Ame's name in the mud! They aren't worthy to be humans much less shinobi! Growling in a burst of bubbles she lashed out at the two that had grips on her legs, breaking one of their noses. Twisting in the arms of the one that had grabbed her from behind she ripped the mask from his mouth and punched him in the throat, causing him to flounder. As disgusting as it was she placed the regulator in her mouth and swam towards the others. Coming to Sakura she pulled the breathing regulator from her mouth and shoved it into her mouth.

First thing to go through her mind was to spit it out but after a moment of realizing she could breathe she began fighting back. Sasuke picked up on the idea and grabbed one for himself but Naruto was too deep. They would never be able to get to him in time. Imagine their surprise when water infused with chakra began to swirl, causing a typhoon to form, dragging the enemy nins and their Mizu Bushins down to the bottom while the Konoha nins rose to the surface. Only Sasuke seemed to have energy to swim and Sakura was nursing her injury but Shiruba forced herself to stand above the water and help the girl to the beach. The Uchiha watched in anger, seeing how much stronger those two had become. Why wasn't he that strong--no stronger?!

The girls panted as they knelt on the beach, gasping for breathe. Whatever tools they had were either gone or ruined but that didn't stop them for doing the best they could. Sasuke walked up the beach in time to watch Shiruba heal Sakura's bloody arm. But there no sign of the blonde dobe. They waited but when he dind't surface he knew something was wrong.

"Something happened and there's no sign of Idate anywhere," he said outloud.

"Those assholes split us up, and Naruto is protecting Idate." Wringing the water from her coat Shiruba performed a Katon that heated the air around them, instantly drying clothes and hair. "Let's go!" Leading the trail they ran off, hoping agianst all odds they weren't too late. It wasn't until they were able to catch up with their client and friend did they realize who the opposing ninja was and the truth behind the runner's betrayal.

Rokushō Aoi had tricked Idate into stealing the Nidaime's Raijin sword and the Scroll of Sealing when he failed the Chunin Exams. But what had gotten him so upset was that his brother, a Jounin named Ibiki, had been the one to head it and still he failed him and everyone else. Naruto could almost relate to it but even after he told the story he stood over him and punched her hard in the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Idate yelled at the blonde.

"You ran away because you made a mistake instead of accepting the consequences like a real man. No wonder you failed to become a chunin," he said coldly. "Did it ever occur to you why a chunin would want the scroll only jounins were allowed to read and something so important not many knew about it? Did you think just once if it was that easy for you gain ranks wihtout showing what you know? Didn't you think to even ask your brother for help even once?"

"…"

"I didn't think so."

"That's how Ibiki got those massive burnt scars along his head and face," Sakura said quietly when the realization hit in. "He would have rather died then give away the secrets of Konoha."

"… Then I meet Boss Jirocho and he, he gave me a reason to live… and this is the only way I know how to repay him back!" he cried to himself, clutching at the knife he had been given in his injured hand.

"Then what are you doing sitting around?" Everyone looked at Shiruba as she stood and removed her jacket. "Take off your shirt."

"N-Nani?"

"Just do it. I have a plan…"

The group soon found themselves running up the steps to the Modoroki Shrine with Idate in the lead, Naruto following behind with Shiruba on his back, both Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them at the base of the stairs. They were taken back at their teammates stamina and endurance to keep pushing forward when they were exhausted. At the top Idate ran towards the shrine, skidding to a halt as he grabbed the blue jewel and off with Naruto racing to keep up. They ran towards the Suspension Bridge that connected the Nagi and O'uzu islands but as he stepped foot on the bridge he was hit in the chest with a strong bolt of lightning. With a shriek of pain he hit the ground hard, clutching at his chest.

"Did you really think you would finish the race, Idate?" the violet-eyed man smirked. It didn't last long as Idate lashed out and just barely missed hitting his crotch with a powerful kick.

"You freaking asshole!!" A poof of smoke revealed Shiruba wearing Idate's shirt and glaring at him angrily. "You're gonna pay for using my sword agasint me like that!!"

"How can you be him?!" he asked in disbelief. He looked over to see the real Idate wearing a loose, sleeveless black shirt as he slid off the blonde's back. "A trick!"

"Some jounin if you fell for such an obvious trick," Naruto growled deeply. "Give it up, Idate is not only finishing this race he's gonna win it for Boss Jirocho!"

"That's what you think."

A fight ensured among the group, even as Sasuke and Sakura arrived they were no match agaisnt Aoi's sword The Uchiha was hit by the full-power of the sword, thrown onto the birgde where it broke under his weight from having the ropes being servered earlier. It was only thanks to Haruno's quick thinking was he saved but neither he nor Sakura would be continuing the fight. That left it up to Naruto and Shiruba. Uzumaki had tried a Rasenga but he was assaulted by a hundred or so senbon coated in poison, rendering him immobile to the fight. Morino proved his worth when he tried to help them out, using the ornate knife his boss had given him but he was deafed as well.

Shiruba gritted her teeth as she rolled onto her hands and knees, pushing her aching body to stand. "Naruto! Take Idate and run, finish the race!" she yelled at her brother, ignoring the charge she was still feeling from the sword.

"Are you crazy?! I won't leave you behind!" he shouted at her, pulling the last of the needles out.

"Right now Idate needs to win the race and prove himself to every in Cha! We can't let that inbred ass rule for another four years. Now do as I say!!"

"…" For the first time ever he wanted to disregard all orders snad save his friends and family but he knew that right now the mission needed him more than ever. "You better survive, anechan." Grabbing Idate's arm they jumped onto the robe and began to crawl across it to the other side.

"You won't live long enough!" Aoi shouted, charing forward to cut the remaining rope and send then into the swirling waters below. But instead of cutting through the bridge the lightning blade dug through warm flesh.

"…!" It took everything she had not to scream in pain but she grabbed his hand with both of hers as tight as she could, staring into cold and ehartless purple eyes with her own enraged silver-blue eyes. "I will never, allow you to hurt, my family!" she growled angrily.

"S-Shiruba!!" The blonde made to turn back and help but watched in silence as several senbons went flying and cut through the final robe, sending them flying across the 40 meter chasm. Closing his eyes against the tears he used his remaining chakra and helped Idate over the edge before pulling him along the beaten path as fast as their legs could take them.

"Baka ami! After I'm done with you I'll kill them both and sent you all to Kami!" he shouted, trying to pull the blade free.

"You dare call yourself a jounin? Of Ame no less? Don't make me laugh, you pathetic excuse for a human!" Quick as lightning itself she dug her bloodied fingers into the soft flesh of his throat, forcing him to grab at her arm and struggle even as she tuned them around so his feet were scrambeling to stand on the very edge. She snarled as she pulled the blade free, wincing as the sparks of lightning danced along her abused flesh. "How dare, you sully my father's sword, the same sword he gave to me on his death bed!"

Aoi tried to say or do something but he couldn't. Now with the way her naiuls dug into his throat. He gurgled in pain when she ruthlessly tore the hitachi from his head, the sparks singing flesh and hair. His eyes widen as he saw her hand glow, could see the chakra sparking, the sound of a thoundsand birds chirping loudly in his ears. _'This power-!'_

"Give my regards to Hanzō." The was the last thing he heard as the ball of lightning struck him dead in the center of his chest, sending him flying over the cliff and plummeting to the icy and swirling waters below. Even if he survived, he would never be the same way again. Shiruba silently collasped where she stood, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, the hilt held in a death grip. She didn't realize she was crying but she didn't care as the rain began to fall; instead it just made her cry harder than before

--

Fukusuke thought he had the race in the bag, that the insane nin had taken care of the competition but here he was, running as fast as he could against the Idate gaki. He knew the kid was fast but he wouldn't lose. So he pushed himself to run harder, to run faster, but it wasn't enough. His lungs burned as he finally crossed the finish line.

In second place place. Hikyakuya Fukusuke, the runner for the Wagarashi family, had lost.

Idate contineud to run, up to the shrine and placed his jewel on the pillow. Stepping back he finally fell on his back, gasping for breathe but despite the burning of his lungs and his legs he was smiling. From a top the shrine gates Naruto smiled. Idate had won something far greater. He looked down and smiled, watching as Sakura and Shiruba slowly made their way up the shrine path, supporting Sasuke between them. He jumped down and still smiling, embraced them tightly.

"He won," he said softly which resulted in smiles.

"He had better have won for all the blood we shed for him," his sister teased.

"I'm so glad, Jirocho-san will be happy," Sakura smiled.

Things only got better as the rat-faced Gorakoh, the damiyō minister, was relied of his position when the country's leader showed proof of his illegal dealings with Kyūroku. As for the Wagarashi family, they were immediately disbanded right on the spot for terrorizing the people of the Degarashi Port. Of course none of them had any choice of the matter but the people were more than happy to voice their own opinions. Now they would be able to live in peace and be happy to venture out into the streets once more.

Later that day several jounin from Konoha arrived in a boat, ready to take the genins home. Jirocho, several of his men, and Idate said their good-byes and watched as they boarded. It was then that Idate was able to see with his own two eyes that his older brother was indeed alive and in his own way, was told how proud he was of him. Sasuke was brought aboard the ship on a stretcher but he was less than pleased at being so weak during the mission.

"We'll try to visit soon!" Naruto yelled at their friends as the boat began to sial off. Sighing he rested his hands on the rail but looked over at his sister who was looking at a strange item in her hands. "Hey, what's that in your hands?" he asked.

"This?" She held up the hilt--now cleaned of blood--up for him to see before attaching it to her belt around her waist, smiling. "This, is what I've been looking for and now that I have it back, I'm never letting it go."

"Oh. Can I borrow it sometime?"

"No way!"

"Ooh! Why not?"

"Because I said so." She giggled when he pouted, turning his back to her. She just hugged him from behind, nearly causing him to fall. "You are too cute, kitsune!"

"Anechan! Boys aren't cute!" he protested but smiled. Neither of them noticed a pair of enraged onxy eyes glaring at them from where he lay, jealous of the power they had, the power to defeat that Aoi person. It was his damnit and he was not going to let it go so easily!

**Author's Notes:** Well this took a damn long time to complete but I did it. Not the stories moves back into the flow of things. Next up, Sasuke gives birth to the green beast known as envy (eeeww bad BAD mental image!! ) and challenges Naruto to a fight but someone arrives to stop it. And no, its not Kakashi.

On another note, this is a small warning but I have a lot of personal issues right now so I just wanna say updates may take some time to get up but unless I say so I will never abandon my story. Feel free to drop me a line, asking why I haven't updated if you want, I don't mind. But like I said this is just a small warning in case anyone is wondering. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_sannin_**_: three people_

**_sennin_**_: hermit/sage_

**_dani_**_: good for nothing_

**_Cha no Kuni_**_: Tea Country_

**_Hōseki no Tora:_**_ Jewel of the Tiger_

**_Hōseki no Ryū_**_: Jewel of the Dragon_

**_Amegakure no Sato_**_: Village Hidden in the Rain_

**_Suiton, Koku'un no Jutsu_**_: Water Style, Black Clouds Technique_

**_baka ami_**_: stupid bitch_


	26. Orochimaru's Pawns

**Author's Notes:** This has taken a while but I managed to get it out. I'll make this short but I'm going through some personal problems right now. I won't go into details but I'm sorry to have taken so long for this fic. From this chapter on, things are going to get different and this is a warning that unless I change the dynamics of the series, such as replacing a character with another, I won't be describing the fight scenes. Why should I when those who have been watching the series and reading the chapters know what's going to happen? So enjoy and tell me what you think in a review, if you don't mind. :) Also on another note, I'm sorry that I have a lot of misspelled words, my spellchecker isn't working very well.

Oh, before I forget! I got the title of this chapter from an AMV to the song "Sick Cycle Carousel" by Lifehouse. I really liked the song and the video was great (yes I would very highly recommend you all to watch it via animemusicvideos (.) org), though I can't help but feel bad for anyone going to that snake for power--It's not worth it in the long run.

**Many Thanks to:** dalia76, Kaida Fox, dhh, and DarkRavie as well as everyone else for your reviews. This is why I keep writing and posting.

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Orochimaru's Pawns +

Barely a week after the mission to Cha no Kuni and already every available shinobi in Konoha were working on all missions that came in via the office. Even the academy had been shut down as the students were called out to help out. The village was still reeling from the invasion but they were doing their best to help in whatever way they could. Even Hatake, who was still to be recovering, was called out to the field as was Umino. But something important was going on in the hokage's office where several elite jōnins stood as witnesses.

"I honestly don't know the details… but since the final exams was suspended, there have been many who feel no one should pass," she began to explain. "But I heard that the now deceased Sandaime thought highly about the matches." She reached into a box and pulled out a brush, running it through the ink then began to write something on the papers that lay before her. "It also seems that he intended to recommend that you two become chūnins. The feudal lords, who were watching the battles, and the examiners, also feel the same way. If that's the case, then there is no reason for me to say otherwise. I expect to see excellent work that lives up to the reputation of the village on that hitachi. Congratulations; you two are now chūnins!"

Shiruba and Shikamaru said nothing but the pale girl was fidgeting up a storm. It took everything she had not to go to the doorframe and start rubbing her back along it as though she was trying vainly to get rid of an itch she couldn't reach. "… I don't like it," she grumbled as she scratched at her neck where her new hitachi lay resting. Her mercenary collar from her mother was in her pocket but the Konoha hitachi was so brand new it was driving her crazy; already her neck was red and irritated.

The lazy chūnin sighed as he rolled his shoulders, feeling the strange weight of the padded vest settle on his shoulders even with his hands in his pockets. He really didn't know what to say but he knew what his team would say. "Mendokusē."

Giving her neck a final scratch the young girl looked at herself, going in a full circle but she was still frowning even as she looked herself over. Sighing she turned to face the busty blonde and growled deeply in her chest. "The only reason this isn't shoved down your throat is to honor the memory of several damn important and brave people, so don't get used to it." With that she spun on her heel and left, angrily slamming the door open then shut, causing everyone in the office to wince.

"Um Tsunade-sama, are you sure it was a good idea to promote her? She's listed as a mercenary and technically not an active shinobi of Konoha," Shizune spoke up.

"It was in Sarutobi-san's wishes. I've also received word that outside Hino she has a well-known reputation. She's a great asset to the village."

"Be thankful she's not here to hear you say that," the Nara heir said as he slowly pulled the zipper close before explaining himself. "I don't know her but if she's anything like her 'kaasan if you treat her like a chained dog she'll do more than bite back." Nodding to the elites and leader he left a bit more silently.

Meanwhile, Shiruba was making her way down the streets, scratching even more at her neck. The reason she liked her collar was that it was made of a material that didn't irritate her sensitive skin and settled comfortably to the point that she rarely noticed it but the headband's cloth was new and like new outfits until it was broken in it irritated the hell out of her. And she couldn't very well throw it in the washing machine a few dozen times. Sulking her way past everyone she entered Ichiraku's Ramen and plopped herself down on a stool.

Ayame looked up and beamed at the young girl. "Shiruba-chan! You're a chūnin!"

"Don't rub it in, Ayame-chan," she groaned, resting her elbows on the table and dropping her chin into her hands. "How am I gonna wear my jacket over this? It'll just make me look bulky and I feel weird. And this stupid thing is so itchy!" She raked her nails around her neck once more that she was lucky she hadn't broken the skin yet.

"So if you didn't want it why did you take it?" Teuchi asked as he set her usual bowl before her. Shiruba was silent even as she broke her chopsticks apart but didn't start eating yet.

"Because of my chichi, my aniki, and jiji; they all died protecting this village. I want to be as strong as them but I don't know if I can live up to that." She stared down at the noodles she jumped and looked up when she felt a slightly withered hand ruffle her hair.

"I think they'll be proud of you no matter what," he said with a caring smile as did Ayame. The newly appointed chūnin softly smiled and began to eat. Now she had two more people to protect with her very life.

--

Naruto stared at Sasuke as though he had grown a second head. He had come to see how he was doing and knew something wasn't right with the way Sakura was standing there with a dejected look on her face, a peeling knife as well as an apple laying on the floor not that far away. Before he could ask what happened the raven-haired teen whirled to look at him and gave him a look full of such intense hatred it made the blonde match it with his own in defense, acting on animal instincts alone. He was caught off-guard when he demanded to fight him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, I want to fight you. Right now."

"… Iie."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Fight me, Naruto!!" he bellowed angrily even as he slowly struggled to get out from the bed.

"I said no," he answered calmly, pissing the Uchiha off even more.

"Are you afraid?!"

"I was never afraid of you. In fact, I pity you." An angry tick began forming along the boy's eye. "You have the village in a silver platter, people throwing themselves at your feet, and you treat it all for shit. I have no reason to fight someone as callous and manipulated as you, and I never will." He turned to walk out of the room but he just had to drive the final nail into his coffin. "Itachi was right, you're not worth the effort."

In that instant something within Uchiha Sasuke's mind snapped and his world turned to crimson. He remembered charging forward, actually throwing the kuniochi-genin into the small nightstand, grabbing a hold of that bright orange jacket but snarled when the figure vanished and he felt arms grab him from behind. The next thing he knew was they were on the roof top, the freshly laundered bed sheets moving in the breeze like wandering spirits. He huffed as he glared at the blonde across from him, his neck burning from the seal. Said genin was quiet but the anger was raging in his eyes. When he saw Sakura being thrown aside, colliding with the nightstand and slumping to the floor, he knew that this teme wanted to fight. He didn't like the girl very much but you never treated a teammate like that. Never!

"I will never forgive you for striking Sakura like that. A real man would never hit a lady, but you're not a man. You're not even a ninja. You're nothing and that's all you'll ever be!" he said angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Don't talk to me like that! I can do whatever I want and I will beat you here and now!"

"Bring it on, _Sasuke-__**chan**_!"

The two went at each other with the full intent to kill, punches and kicks being thrown and blocked, moving into offensive and defensive moves fluidly but that was never where their true strength lay. Once given the opportunity Naruto quickly summoned enough bushins to cover just about every inch of the fence-in roof but Sasuke used moves he had stolen from Lee to destroy them. It wasn't enough as they combined together to use their own form of taijutsu, sending him into the air. Before the blow to the head could connect he released his own signature move at them.

"**Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!"**

The powerful blast of fire swept over the roof top, incinerating sheets, scorching the roof tiles, destroying clones but as he watched the flames were quickly buffered out as Naruto stood there, parts of his clothes singed with a clone next to him, moving his hands in rapid succession, a swirling ball of wind laced with chakra building. The winds kept picking up around them, nearly enveloping them.

'_Na… Nani… What is this jutsu?' _he asked himself, watching in awe at the force behind it.

"I won't let you're arrogance kill innocent people!!" he snarled angrily even as the clone vanished he gripped the Rasengan tighter, the soft blue very slowly turning fire red. He watch in horror/anticipation as he saw his hand glow bright, the sound of chittering filling the air, the living sparks of lightning dancing along the pale skin even as he began to come down. With a push they two genins had the full intent to stop the other but someone else stopped them before they literally tore the hospital into the ground, or killed one another.

Gripping their wrists tightly the figure snarled and snapped her arms to the side, sending both boys flying into opposite water towers. The force of the wind nearly tore the sand-colored cloak off, whipping the moonlit braid around her shoulders as the lightning singed parts of her hand and arm but she didn't care. "How dare you two get into a fight, a top a hospital no less!!" Hidama bellowed so angrily, so loudly, all of Fire Country heard her. "Do you realize if those two techniques have collided, not only would you have destroyed the hospital but the surrounding area, resulting in the deaths of over a hundred innocents?!"

Sasuke grunted as he managed to pull his hand free, ignoring the water as it gushed over him from the puncture mark. Looking over at Naruto he smirked at the tiny pin-prick from his water tower. He felt satisfied that he was stronger but looked up at the voice.

"Sasuke, were you trying to kill Naruto?" Kakashi asked from where he sat atop the tower. When he felt the chakra and heard the Chidori, he came running in time to watch the mercenary literally throw the boys. He had to hide his astonishment at seeing how the blonde knew **that** jutsu but held it in check at the moment. When he said nothing he sighed deeply. "Why must you insist on being superior. I taught you Chidori to protect your teammates, not to use it against them."

"Another strike against you and your prized student, Hatake," the pale woman snapped angrily before turning to the boy. "You are very lucky he never touched you, Uchiha; or there wouldn't even left of your remains to spread on a cracker."

He frowned, not believing her words but when he left he looked behind the water tower Naruto struck, and stared. The entire back was warped, the metal jagged as though someone had slapped a hundred or so paper bombs on the inside and set them off. A deep frown marred his face as he struck the wall with a fist. She had been right, had that jutsu struck him, he would have been killed.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto who refused to look at anyone, even as he slowly jumped down to the roof, ignoring the sound of Sakura crying pitifully in the doorway. And Hidama still looked mad enough to kill. "Why did you teach him that jutsu?" he asked. Jiraiya said nothing, arms crossed over his chest. "In worse case scenario, he could have really killed Sasuke. I understand that you did it to protect him from Akatsuki but-"

"You're in the same boat, Kakashi," he interrupted. "You taught Sasuke your jutsu long before I taught Naruto. But even I didn't think he would use it against his own teammate-"

"He did it to save this building and the people inside," Hidama snapped coldly at them, still bristling. "In case you missed it, that Uchiha gaki nearly burned this building to the ground with people still inside. He attacked Haruno and charged at Uzumaki like a rapid beast. He used it because he had no choice. I should have never allowed this to happen, you two are slowly destroying him and I swore I would never let that happen." With determined steps she looked down at the blonde, muscles tense as he refused to look up at her. "I have never been so disappointed in you in my entire life. You should have gone for help or something, not take him head on like that. Do you even realize how dangerous a stunt like that was? What were you thinking?!"

"**DAMARE!!!!**" The force behind that single word made her freeze in place but he wasn't done. "You think this is easy for me?? Well it's not!! I was trying to get him to stop the only way I knew how, but why the hell do you even care? You're not my mother you're just the only person who took pity on my because of the kitsune baka!! I hate you; leave me alone!!" Without looking back Naruto took off, tears blinding him as he ran. Had he looked, he would have seen the most hurtful and rejected look on his adoptive mother's face.

Shiruba and Haku didn't know what to do but they had never seen their brother blow up like that. Nor had they ever seen Hidama look so crushed. They couldn't even think of words that could describe the look on her face. Even the jōnin and sennin were shocked but no one dared to move or say anything. What could they do?

A tear silently fell and hit the ground but it made the strong woman cringe. Slowly she reached up and gripped at her chest tightly, feeling her heart beat painfully in her chest. She felt like the world was rapidly spinning out of control, like the ground was disappearing under her feet as those hurtful words continued to deafen her. She didn't realize someone was calling out to her, didn't feel arms wrap around her. She didn't feel anything.

Dark eyes frowned as he tried to get a response but there was nothing. He didn't like it one damn bit. Glaring at the two men he turned to the kids and nodded. "I've got her," he told them even as he slipped her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist. "I'm going to see if I can get her to snap out of this."

"Zabuza… Naruto didn't mean it, did he?" Shiruba asked, torn between helping her mother, or going after her brother.

"He's upset. Give him some time to cool off." With that they were gone in a cloud of mist.

Haku sighed and nodded to the nurses behind him to have Sakura looked at, walking up to his sister he gently touched her shoulder. "Shiruba?" She looked at him and it took all he had not to break down as well.

"What's happening to us, Haku?" she asked, trying very hard to stop the tears.

"I wish I knew."

Kakashi sighed as he slowly stood, seeing nothing more he could do. "Rivalry is a difficult thing," he concluded.

The sennin couldn't agree more. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"Then I'll leave Naruto up to you. I've got a mission and I still need to talk to him about Chidori." Wrong choice of words as the moment his feet touched the roof tiles he was laying flat on his back, a knee digging into her chest and hands wrapped tightly around his throat. He was gasping for air even as he tried to get those hands off he found himself paralyzed at the enraged look in the girl's face.

"What did you just say? Answer me, teme! Did you just say you would leave my brother with that pervert?!" she seethed behind clenched teeth. "You are your teacher yet once more you are favoring that jackass over him! I should crush your skull right here, right now…" Her hands tighten around his hand, fingers digging into the scalp, thumbs pressing into the bottom of his eyes, the force enough to go through with her threat but as fast as she struck she pulled back and got to her feet. She watched as he heaved for breath, rolling onto his side away from her. "You're not worth the effort. And to think, he was hoping for something more between you two…" Her leg tensed, wanting to literally kick his sorry ass but left with her feminine brother following right behind. Jiraiya waited the jōnin was on his feet before he silently left. Once more Hatake felt like a fool; would he ever be able to repent for his mistakes? Or would he lose his only chance at happiness?

--

"Orochimaru-sama, was it truly necessary to send all of them?" Kabuto asked the injured sennin.

"They all have an interest in him, I see no point in denying them their chance at meeting the last of the Uchiha," he explained with a cruel smirk.

"At his current strength, Sasuke-kun is no match for them. But the girl will give them difficulties." He still remembered her match and he was certain if the invasion hadn't gone wrong, she would have won.

The snake summoner just laughed as he looked at him from beneath his long hair. "That is why he will come to me, seeking power." It seemed as though everything was slowly falling into place.

--

Sasuke glared at the four strangers that invaded his spot, knowing immediately that were not only from Konoha, but that Orochimaru sent them. Three men, one woman, all strange looking with bad attitudes. But he wasn't the least bit intimidated. And ever after talking with Kakashi, well he wasn't sure what to think or do really.

"Who the hell are you all?" he asked bitterly. He was in no mood for this. The man with six arms smirked as he answered for them.

"Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū. Kidōmaru of the Tōmon."

"Same. Sakon of the Seimon," the pale man with the extra head growing out the back of his neck said.

"Same. Jirōbō of the Nanmon," the large one said. He looked like he could beat even Chouji in a eating contest if he wanted.

"Same. Tayuya of Hakumon," the only girl said but her expression seemed to be a mix of Shikamaru's lazy eyes and Temari's bitchy exterior.

Sasuke didn't say anything, knowing that they knew who he was but why were they here per say? Without warning they vanished but he knew they weren't gone. It was still a bit of a surprise when they began to attack him but he wasn't going to roll over for a bunch of freaks. He barely had time to block as the spider freak charged at him and the unseperated twins tried to get him from behind but a kick to his chest send him crashing into his former spot. The girl landed next to him but when the fat guy tried to overpower him he sent the both of them flying into the other two. He waited as a cloud of dust surrounded them, blocking his view but as it slowly dispatched he frowned. They had used Kawarimi but now, they were behind him, standing on a rooftop and while he was a bit winded, they didn't look so much as ruffled. How strong were they!?

Frowning he glared at them over his shoulder and said in his usual emotionless tone, "I'm in a bad mood right now. If you want a fight, I won't hold back."

The one called Sakon smirked at him. "Big talk from such a weakling," he taunted, stirring the rage in the Uchiha even more. "Well, come on then. I'll play "do re mi fa so la ti do" on your broken ribs."

The two fought with serious intent and for a moment it seemed as though Sasuke had the upper hand when he used nin wire to tie Sakon to the roof top but a sudden sound attack literally punched him in the face and sent him flying, crashing back first into the thick tree. He was certain he heard bones crack but he didn't have time to breathe as Kidōmaru charged forward. Even in the air he wasn't safe as the freak spat webbing from his mouth, catching his arms and sending him flying into Jirōbō who body slammed him into Sakon's direction. Before his punch could connect Sasuke sent him flying into the air, using Lee's stolen moves to send him crashing into the roof shingles. For that small moment, he knew he had won and proven that he was not weak. How sadly he was mistaken.

--

Teuchi and Ayame were normally very happy to see three of their favorite customers but the dark clouds hanging over their heads was something not even ramen could dispatch. The loveable blonde had come in first, quietly asking for his usual but he didn't touch it. Then the other two came in and ordered as well but no one ate or said anything. Neither of them knew what to do or what was going on.

"… Gaara has been appointed the new kazekage," the young girl finally said as she ate a piece of egg from her bowl. "He gave mom a letter for me. The council, feel that they would get more respect if they have a demon leading their village but everyone still fears/hates him. The only reason he didn't give it to Temari or Kankuro was they weren't ready."

"Does that mean we won't be seeing him?" Haku asked softly.

"I don't know. He said he really took the job, because he wants to be like Naruto and protect his precious people."

Naruto didn't say anything but slowly a smile came to his face. "Then, he'll be the best kage Suna has ever seen. And we can still visit him 'cuz he's still one of us. Right?"

"… Hai." For the moment, the tension had been lifted but the guilt for the blonde was still sitting heavily on his chest yet no one dared bring up the woman who had acted as their mother for most--if almost all--of their lives.

Back at their home, Hidama was looking at the leather bound journal in her hands that continued to withstand the years of time. She quietly trailed her fingers along the name engraved into the cover even as a single tear landed. Silently she held it to her chest, and closed her eyes. As much as she hated to do this, she knew that the time had come.

It was time that Naruto knew who his real parents were.

--

"Why does Orochimaru-sama want a weakling like this?" Sakon asked as he held the defeated Uchiha up by his ankle, like some shot duck hanging from a butcher's window for display. Even though all of his hits connected none of them seemed to hurt or even faze the man in the slightest while he was bruised, battered, and bleeding. All Sasuke could do was listen with his pride lying in shambles all around him.

"If you continued to stay in this shitty village you'll never be better than an average person," he taunted. "You'll never become stronger. If you continue to play ninja games with your pals, you'll just rot."

Tayuya landed quietly, looking at him with cold, heartless eyes. "Come with us. If you do, Orochimaru-sama will give you the power you seek."

Just hearing his name made his curse mark react but the seal kept it from growing and surging out of control. It was as though it was proclaiming just how weak he really was.

Kidōmaru smirked as watched the twist of pain etched on his pale face. "Its pointless if we force you to come. You must decide," he told him.

"Orochimaru-sama sure gave us a troublesome job," Jirōbō complained as he made his way towards the two. "So what's it gonna be?"

"You comin'?"

"Or not!?" Sakon threw his prey into the wall where he slumped down in pain. "Make it clear."

"Tch. I feel like killing this weakling just for being so hesitant."

"Try it!" he finally snapped as he gripped at his shoulder, the curse slowly spreading down his left side, the sharingan red bleeding out at he glared at them with hatred. The Oto shinobi were clearly taking back at the fact that he was releasing the curse seal. But even so when he tried to attack he was once more slammed into the wall.

"Don't flatter yourself, gaki. You're not the only one Orochimaru-sama likes." Smirking he ran his hand through his hair, revealing a network of strange marks covering his body though in a different pattern. Like Sasuke, these ninjas had been given the curse mark as well.

"You shouldn't be using it so carelessly, not when you can't control it. If you stay in the first stage for too long, the seal will eventually consume your body," he explained even as the Uchiha's seal began to burn out. "The decaying is slow but once it completely consumes you, you'll lose yourself. Forever."

"In return for gaining power through the cursed seal, you will be under Orochimaru-sama's command," Tayuya brought up. "We have no freedom. In order to gain something, you must throw something away. What is your purpose? To stay in this joyful village and lick each other's wounds? To forget everything, including Uchiha Itachi?"

Forget about **him**? Kakashi's words came back, him telling him to forget about his revenge, that it would lead to nothing in the end but, he couldn't do that.

"Don't forget your purpose," Sakon said. "This village is nothing more than a shackle; you should break such worthless ties. That way… you'll be able to gain an even greater power." Once more they left him, jumping high into the air and vanished from sight. "Don't forget your purpose!"

Sasuke just continued to sit there, breathing hard from the pains of being defeated, of their words rolling around in his head, of being forced the choice of forgetting Itachi or going to a traitor for the power he seek. He crushed a stray leaf in his hand.

His choice had been made.

--

The evening was quiet at the edge of the village, the light of the full moon lighting up the streets. For the fabled guardians of Oto, they were waiting. They knew he would come but their master's orders have been very specific. Seek out the two he had marked and bring them by any means necessary. For the Uchiha he had provided them the bait but the other would be harder. But if they came back with only one, he would not be pleased. They watched as the genin quietly came up to them, his pack slung over his shoulders but before they could bow to him they froze.

"You're really going to him, after everything this village has given you." Shiruba glared at him, even with her hands in her pockets her body was tense and ready to attack. He turned and if he was surprised at the appearance of the chūnin vest he didn't show it but she didn't care. "Where do you get off doing something so stupid, kwaïdan?"

"You don't know anything about me so don't bother trying to stop me, or I'll kill you," he threaten.

"You failed to kill Itachi how many times and you think you can kill me? Kami, I told him it was a mistake but he believed in you… he told you what to look for and you still don't get why he killed everyone," she sighed, looking off to the side.

"You know my brother? Tell me where he is! Tell me, or else!!" he yelled, not caring it the guards heard and came.

"I don't have to tell a spoiled little gaki like you anything." She looked over the Oto nins and snorted. "Birds of a feather flock together. You sold your souls to a cowardly snake for power and look where it led you. Chained to his side, forced to answer his every beck and call. Tell me, do you warm his bed as well, or does Kabuto do that?"

"Watch your tongue, you little bitch!!"

"Tayuya don't!!" But when the redhead got close enough she was struck and sent flying into the other three, gasping for breath and clutching at her chest. Shiruba slowly moved out of the attack position, flexing her fist.

"You can tell whatever lie you want but my answer will always be no. I want nothing more than to kill a majority of the people in this village, to gut them open like the pigs they are, to gouge out their eyes and rip out their tongues, to have them begging for mercy before I crush their skulls under my boot," she seethed, her curse mark reacting, spreading along the side of her face and creating a strange mark on her forehead but she forced it dormant with barely a blink.

"Then why did you accept their ranks? Aren't you a chained dog as well?" Sasuke snapped angrily. How could she do what he could not? Why wasn't her curse consuming her? How could she freaking control it like it was nothing?!

"I serve this hellhole because my adoptive father, my step-brother, and my grandfather all served this village. And they all died, believing what they did was right. Even now, my family is fighting for what **they** believe is right and will continue to do so. You want to know why we're so different?"

"…"

"Because unlike you, I have seen more death, more suffering, more hatred that this world has to offer than you have ever seen even through your brother's eyes. But I also know that despite the carnage, there is still hope in this world. Konohagakure is that hope and I'll be damned if I let anyone even think of snuffing it out."

"But we all have a purpose in life." Her eyes widen and she turned to face the stranger behind her but he stabbed at her shoulder with a needle, rapidly injecting the liquid into her blood stream.

Snarling she knocked his arm away and aimed a kick for his stomach, watching as he nimbly jumped out of the way. However this guy was she knew she didn't stand a chance and made to run off to warn someone but she was shocked to feel her legs go numb and stumble to the ground. "Damn you..." she hissed, struggling to get up but her body refused to listen.

"K-Kimimaro! What are you doing here!?" Why did Orochimaru-sama have to send him? Did he think they were that weak?

The pale young man said nothing as he knelt and lifted his captive over his shoulder, ignoring her futile attempts at escaping. Even when she stabbed at his arm with a kunai he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop it. Still she was fighting instead of falling unconscious. "Kabuto-san was wrong. This medicine wasn't strong enough to stop her," he said to no on in particular.

"Damn you…" she hissed, wishing she could pull out her sword but her chakra felt stagnant. Whatever this drug was that teme didn't take into consideration that she had the similar immune system as Naruto. But it would take a while. She watched as they began walking, leaving the village behind she frowned but used her nails to pierce her palms until she broke through the skin. '_I just hope they can find it,'_ she thought as she felt blood drop.

The group traveled well through the night, never pausing for a moment but they finally stopped around mid-morning in a small clearing. Sasuke looked over at Shiruba but she continued to be quiet. No one said anything even as the one called Kimimaro placed her down.

"Sasuke-sama. Around here is good," Sakon told him.

"What for?" he asked with a slight frown.

"There is something Orochimaru-sama ordered us to do once we left Konoha." At this everyone (except the pale young man) gave an evil smirk, as though they were going to enjoy what was going to happen next. "You and Shiruba-hime… must die once."

A silver-blue eye silently cracked open. "Care to run that by me again?" she asked. The freaky twin just smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle filled with tiny pills the color of dried blood.

"This is Seishingan, a mind drug that you both must take."

"Why should we?"

"Your curses are at a Stage 1," Tayuya explained. "That pill will forcefully awaken Stage 2."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here…" the girl sighed, resting her head back against the tree she was sitting against.

"However, once you get to Stage 2, the speed the seal spreads will increase rapidly. If left like that, you will die immediately. In order to take control of that stage, a lot of time is needed to control it. That is how you will gain power equal to ours." Sasuke frowned, starting to have doubts about this but with this power he could kill Itachi…

"After it awakens it will take a few minutes for you to die." Sakon smirked and slowly walked up to the genin. "That's what we're here for." Taking his hand he placed the bottle in his palm. "With our barrier jutsu we will reduce the side effects. We can soften that eternal death into an apparent death."

Shiruba watched under her lashes, knowing that the ass would take the stupid pill but there was no one in hell was she going to take it. So she waited, watching as they all seemed so dead on focus on Uchiha the moment she saw him put the pill into his mouth, she was gone.

"She's getting away!!" Tayuya shouted.

"I got her!" Jirōbō's hands rapidly moved through the seals, forcing his chakra into the ground he created a huge rock wall to appear but she smashed right through it. However, it was enough for Kimimaro to catch up. The girl wasn't nearly as fast as she usually was but he reached out and grabbed her by the back of her vest. She slipped out of the loose material and was ready to run but caught a heavy kick in her stomach that sent her flying back to the others.

Kidōmaru smirked and braced himself as their target was literally kicked back. As soon as her back connected with his chest he wrapped his arms around her tightly just in case she had thought of rushing off once more but she was too busy gasping. "Nice try, Shiruba-hime, but Orochimaru-sama has plans for you," he breathed into her ear. Without warning, he made sure her mouth stayed open and forced the tiny pill down her throat.

The pale young man quietly walked up to her, watched as she had no choice but to swallow and waited until the effects kicked in before speaking to her. "They say it's better to be the right hand of the devil, than to stand in his way." She looked at him with eyes so haunted he was taken back until she began to convulse.

"Get her in now," Sakon ordered. The spider-freak didn't waste anytime as he placed her in the drum and moved into position, summoning their chakra. "Shikoku Mujin!!" A dark cloud began to arise, surrounding the drums, encasing the darkness that surrounded the two youths within. Once the lid was formed they were trapped within but it wasn't over just yet. Taking several slips of paper out Sakon bit his thumb until it bleed and quickly wrote the seals that were needed, then threw them out. "Fūkoku Hōin!!" The tags immediately sealed themselves. The sealing technique, was complete.

"Good. Let's go." Jirōbō quietly placed the drum containing Sasuke on his back but Kimimaro quietly took the other. When Sakon made to question him he forced to remain silent when pale green eyes pierced into his own, commanding him to keep quiet. While Orochimaru told them that they would follow Uchiha should he come, he was told to protect the princess no matter what.

**Author's Notes:** Ugh I was crying when I wrote the argument between Hidama and Naruto, in fact I was crying through some of this and then I would get so mad. Trust me, I was really debating on making Naruto a chūnin with Shikamaru but the council would find someway to say no. Oh trust me though, he will be climbing the ranks pretty soon.

More drama between Kakashi and Naruto's relationship but it'll get worse before it gets better. Though I'm gonna try to squeeze in a pretty wet dream but this time it'll be Kakashi dreaming it up :D

Next chapter will have the rescue team on the trail but as the group splits off one by one, will they have any hopes of succeeding or will they die trying? Well, we know the answer to that now don't we. And more of Shiruba's past will be revealed, such as why she holds little to no respect for certain kages and council members.

_**Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu:**_ _Great Fireball Technique_

_**Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū**__: Sound Ninja Four_

_**Tōmon**__: East Gate_

_**Seimon**__: West Gate_

_**Nanmon**__: South Gate_

_**Hakumon**__: North Gate_

_**Kawarimi**__: Body Substitution_

_**Shikoku Mujin**__: Four Dark Mist Array_

_**Fūkoku Hōin**__: Dark Sealing Method_


	27. Rainfall of Blood and Tears

**Author's Notes:** This chapter has been kicking my butt for a long time but I swore to myself that as my New Year's Resolution (late, right?) to finish all my published stories before putting up anything new. Not as easy as I had hoped! The good thing is three more chapters to go and this part of "Family Ties" will be over. The second part will focus on the Shippūden, or Hurricane Chronicles but it will differ from the manga in a lot of ways. Don't ask me when it'll happen as I don't know just yet. Now go ahead and read, let me know what you think. Oh, and yes I was harsh with Sakura but right now she is the worse excuse for a ninja I have seen. Talk about needing a wake-up call!

**Dark Ravie**, I hope you like this chapter as well and hope you continue to stay with this fic until the end ^^

**dhh**, heh hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.

**dalia76**, so glad you're enjoying the story so here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Rainfall of Blood and Tears +

Nara Shikamaru thought it was going to be another "troublesome" day, one that he hoped would enable him in getting some cloud-seeing time. Even when his mother told him that the hokage wanted to see him he didn't think much of it until he was told the reason why he was summoned.

Uchiha Sasuke willing left the village last night but in the process Shiruba had been kidnapped.

"Kidnapped? How do you know she didn't leave on her own?"

Naruto glared at him, growling deeply in his chest but Haku touched his shoulder to try and get him to calm down. "She never came home and she would never leave without telling us," he growled out.

"Oh. But where would Sasuke go?" he dared to ask.

"Otogakure No Sato; he's being lured by Orochimaru."

Eyes grew wide. Everyone knew about the Hebi Sennin, and his various acts of treason against Konoha. So what did a man like him want with a genin like Sasuke? Or Shiruba for that matter? Shikamaru didn't have a chance to ask as Naruto slammed his hands onto the desk, making him jump.

"The more you open your big mouth the farther away they're getting. I want my big sister back!" he snapped angrily.

"Watch your tone, gaki," the blonde hissed.

"Bite me, baa-chan!!" he yelled.

Haku grabbed his brother's arm, speaking to him in low tones. "I'm worried as well but we can't go charging after them like this. She called Shikamaru for a reason so let's at least hear her out." He didn't have to like it but, grudgingly, nodded his head. Sighing deeply she laid out the details out.

"This is your first mission as a chūnin, Shikamaru. It's to be done as quickly as possible but it will also be a dangerous one as well. There is a high possibility that Orochimaru's subordinates are guiding Sasuke and Shiruba right now."

"Mendokusē. I'll need a squad of at least four jōnins or even chūnins."

"I'm afraid I can't give you that."

"Why?!"

"You should know the answer to that already," Naruto gritted out, digging his fingers into the desk, creating deep furrows in hopes of trying to suppress his rage.

"Naruto's right; even Hidama--who isn't a shinobi--had to take a mission yet she and Zabuza won't be back until tomorrow morning," Haku pointed out. "Everyone that can fight is either out on missions or must stay here and protect the village."

"I get what you're saying. Konoha is vulnerable and any alias we have with other villages or countries for that matter can turn around and declare war on us," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "This is a hell of a situation."

Tsunade merely laced her fingers together, looking at him with a calm expression. "You have thirty minutes to gather as many exceptional genins you think this mission will require."

Shikamaru nodded and quietly left. He wasn't surprised to find Naruto following him but he knew even if he said no the blonde would go. Nothing, not even an army, would stop him. As the door to the office closed Haku looked at the hokage. Neither said anything even as she leaned back and turned her chair around to gaze out the window. "You have an unsettling feeling about this as well," he said softly.

"... We both know why he's after the Uchiha, but why the girl?" she asked softly.

"Shiruba is a remarkable young lady, but even I don't know everything about her. What I do know is she'll find a way back home. She always does." But even so he had a tight feeling in his chest, telling him that this time... she wouldn't be coming back.

--

Thirty minutes later Shikamaru found himself at the main gate with his team: Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Hyūga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto. Rock Lee desperately wanted to join but he was still unable to fight due to his injuries from the Chūnin Exams.

Kiba carefully stood, holding his canine partner securely as he zipped up the front of his coat. "Can't believe we're following Shikamaru on a mission," he smirked. "He's the laziest person in the village."

"He's a chūnin now and we gotta listen to what he says," Chouji said in his best friend's defense. "This also means the village's high council acknowledged that he's qualified as a leader."

"They're not qualified to lead a flock of geese much less a shinobi village," Naruto said mostly to himself as he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly.

"Tell us the basic strategies and plans then," Neji spoke up. "According to what we've heard, there will be enemies and possible ambushes."

"Since this is considered a rescue mission, we're the pursuers which will make it easy for our enemies to get their first strike on us. We'll decide on the squad formation that is most suitable to reacting to sudden strike." He turned to Kiba and Naruto, giving them his most serious stare even though it was meant for everyone. "If anyone moves on their own and ignores my orders, it might end up killing us all!"

"......!" Kiba swallowed as he realized the seriousness of the situation and Akamaru whined. Naruto said nothing but he knew he was right.

"We'll proceed in a single line formation. First things first: Kiba will be in the most crucial position of forward scout, always focusing on the forward position. You're always traveling all year throughout Hi no Kuni so you know the layout of the terrain very well. You've also got a keen sense of smell which will make it easier to track Sasuke and Shiruba... it also means you'll be able to detect booby traps from the enemies' scent.

"Second is me, the squad leader. I can give orders according to the situation behind Kiba, and anyone behind me can see my hand signals. Since I'm behind Kiba I'll be spreading my sight at a wider angle.

"Third is Naruto. You've got the best reactions from what I've seen, so it's best to keep you in a position where you can assist both front and back. You'll be cover and assistance, especially since you've got your Kage Bushins. Even though you'll be in the middle of the line you'll be covering the left flank.

"Fourth is Chouji. You don't have the speed but you've got the most hit power in our squad. Me, Kiba, and Naruto will create openings, and you'll charge in to finish the game. Basically, you're the striker but you're also covering the right flank.

"Lastly, Neji will be on the squad's tail. I'll let you handle the most difficult task of rear scout. With your Byakugan you can always check for the squad's blind spots and you can make sure we're not being ambushed from behind."

Lee watched with rapid interest as Shikamaru checked all the weapons they had available. '_To have gathered a team together and come up with a strategy in a few minutes, it's no wonder he was chosen to lead this mission,'_ he thought to himself. While others saw the Nara boy as a lazy-bum few knew of his keen intellect. He watched as they were ready to take off but they were halted by a female voice.

Sakura stood there, eyes still shining. "..." Shikamaru sighed but looked surprised when Naruto began to speak up.

"You saw that teme last night yet he didn't bother to listen to you." Everyone looked shocked and stared at the kuniochi who looked ashamed and guilty. "I can smell his scent on you."

"... I begged him not to go," she told him softly.

"He never listened to you before so why are you so surprised he left?" Slowly he looked at her over his shoulder, eyes hard and cold. His eyes showed no love for her, not even respect as his teammate. "You're nothing but a worthless burden."

She flinched as though she had been slapped and even when the tears began falling he wasn't moved in the least bit. "Naruto... onegai, bring Sasuke-kun back," she sobbed brokenly. "I couldn't... but you, you can save him... Onegai..."

"... Why should I do you a favor when you've done nothing except ignore me since I arrived, Haruno? You've been pinning after that bastard most of your life and even now that he's abandoned the village you've begging me to bring him home?" Silently he looked up at the sky, feeling a breeze drift by, carrying the sounds of her sobs to his ears. "I promise to bring my sister back to her family, but I also promise to bring Sasuke back as well."

She rapidly blinked the tears away, smiling. "Naruto, ari-"

"Save it; I'm not doing this for you," he snapped, making everyone flinch. "I'm doing it... because no one hurts my family and gets away with it. Let's go, we're losing daylight." Without waiting he took off. A moment later the rest of the group followed. True they thought Naruto was harsh towards the young girl but they were each thinking the same thing as well. For all her book smarts and excellent chakra control, Sakura was one of the worse shinobi in the village even by genin standards. She didn't even come from a family of ninjas to begin with yet she still joined the academy. It was time she got hit with the reality of her own failure.

Once they were a good distance away the boys moved into position and jumped into the trees, leaping from one branch to another as silently as possible. No one said anything and each was forced on their position and duty. But as they moved deeper Kiba was able to pick up the very faint smell of blood. Naruto confirmed it when he said it was Shiruba's. Landing on the road they checked the area and a minuscule trail of blood.

"..." A tanned hand reached out and gently touched it, lifting his fingertips to his nose to sniff at them. "This is still fresh."

"Looks like we just missed them by a few hours, give or take," Shikamaru said. "Let's continue." The moved into the single line formation once more, following the faint blood trail until they came upon a strong scent. Naruto broke from the formation and jumped down, running up to a bush and dropping to his knees. As the others came up he slowly stood and revealed what he had found: a chūnin vest.

"This is Shiruba's..." he said softly, eyes darkening as he remembered how she complained about the vest yet continued to wear it to honor those that had fallen for the sake of protecting the village. He could feel tears threatening to fall even as he gripped the material tightly. "We have to catch up!"

"We will, Naruto. But we can't break from our formation or else none of us will be able to complete the mission. Like I said, you're lives are all my responsibility."

Akamaru sniffed at the air, a strange scent in the air as he barked to his partner. Kiba sniffed as well, frowning. "Shikamaru, I can smell fresh blood and lots of it."

"That's never a good thing. Let's go." Once more they took off as they moved deeper into the forest Kiba relayed what he could smell and it wasn't the most comforting news.

"I can smell several ninjas, two of them belong to Sasuke and Shiruba. And I can smell the Konoha nin but five of them are getting farther and farther away from the smell of blood! What's our plan!?"

"Just as Tsunade-sama said... there are people taking them from the village. If you can smell blood then it can only mean there was a battle. Now we have two choices: go to the location of the blood and gather some information, or continue our pursuit of Sasuke and Shiruba."

"If we waste that much time finding out what happened, our comrades will be crossing Hi no Kuni's border," Neji pointed out.

"......" Now that was a tough dilemma and as much as Shikamaru wanted to find out about the enemy they were chasing, they could not afford to lose the trail. "We'll go after our friends!"

"If there was a fight then they'll be on alert; that snake must have warned them about possible oinins," Naruto brought up with a low growl. "Kiba, you better make damn sure we don't run into any traps or right into an ambush."

"Shut up, blondie! Shikamaru is the boss so stop telling me what to do!" he yelled at him angrily.

"He's right so from now on everyone should use both your eyes and nose to your full advantage! Find them before they can ambush us!" their leader barked out. "And if you detect suspicious movement, don't just avoid it analyze it!"

"...... Hai."

"Hey Naruto, how do you know the enemy will be expecting a team following them?" Chouji asked from behind him.

"You try living with a merc for hire and a former assassin ninja as surrogate parents and not pick up something during your journey," he said simply. Thinking about them made his heart clench as he thought back to the cruel words he had said but he pushed them aside and focused on the mission before them.

True to the warning the scent of the enemy was all over the place their squad leader forced them to stop. It was a good thing too as he pointed to a seal that had been placed on a tree just ahead of them high up in the branches.

Neji narrowed his eyes as he spoke up. "Explosive seal... there are five in total; the formation is that of a Kekkai Hōjin."

"Nani?" asked a slightly confused Chouji.

"It's a ninjutsu trap," came the explanation. "Seal-type traps are triggered when the enemy enters an area encircled by the trap seals. If we had walked right into it, they would have exploded and we would be dead. I read in my chichi's books that it's a B Rank jutsu."

"Kuso. Isn't there a way to go around it?" their forward scout complained. Fortunately they were able to go around the seals. Unfortunately the area was littered with hundreds of trap wires all over the place. Though the placing of them seemed rushed they group still had to be careful and slowly walked over them. However, even if the traps were rushed they were very well thought out.

Naruto frowned as he took a step but just as he was about to put his foot down he felt himself freeze in place. "Nani...?" Carefully looking around he saw his shadow arching away from him and glared at the Nara boy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look at the ground carefully, Naruto." Slowly he moved his head to the forest floor, allowing the blonde to do that same. Although the wires they had stepped over could be seen due to the sunlight there was a wire that was just beyond that and it was the same green as the grass. "It's a double trap so even though it was a rush job..."

"It means they're resting," Neji finished. "Either they were wounded, or it's a trap to catch us off guard." Without needing to be told the Hyūga moved his hands into the proper sign and focused the chakra into his eyes, activating his bloodline. "Byakugan!!"

The world seemed to rush around him, looking farther into the distance than was humanly possible before coming upon a small clearing where several people were resting and two strange looking containers.

"Found them."

"Alright. Before we go rushing in we have to think about going about this carefully so once I think of a strategy we'll go and get our comrades back."

The mission was much harder than expected as the enemy they were chasing were also know for helping Orochimaru during the invasion, keeping up a barrier that resisted all help but they also had their own unique abilities that drew the snake to them in the first place. Through it all Shikamaru used his great intellect to come up with plans at the last second even when it seemed like they weren't gonna win. But things almost never went according to plan. When they first ran into the enemy they were trapped within an earthen dome that leeched away their chakra. Trapped they could hear and see anything but they did sense a massive explosion that shook the very earth beneath their feet. It was thanks to Neji and Chouji that they were able to escape but that's when things began to break apart.

Chouji volunteered to stay behind and battle Jirōbō. It seemed that every time the rescue team pushed on and meet the enemy one of their own stayed behind to fight. Neji against Kidōmaru. Kiba and Akamaru versus the freak know as Sakon. Even Shikamaru told Naruto to go ahead when the foul-mouth Tayuya charged at them. All that left, was the leader of the nins called Kimimaro. Naruto, falling into his demanded to know where his sister was as the only barrel he saw was Sasuke's (he could tell the difference from the scents) but the pale young man merely said she was gone. Truth be told he could not get the image out of his mind of what happened when Jirōbō had the team trapped...

_Kimimaro was emotionless as he quietly went to pick up the barrel containing Shiruba but he was taken back when it began to rattle uncontrollable, as though the figure within was desperately trying to break out. The __Otogakure no Shinobi tried to pin it down but even with their combined strength it continued to buck. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped._

"_What just happened!?" Kidōmaru asked but no one knew how to answer that. But they did start cursing when they saw the seal beginning to burn one by one. Overhead clouds were forming, rapidly turning dark._

_Sakon quickly pulled out the tags and bit his thumb, ready to create new seals but cried out in pain when they burst into flames, burning his hands. "Shimatta!!" This wasn't normal even by their standards._

_Tayuya cursed but she looked up when she heard a snap of thunder in the sky above them and her eyes grew to the size of dinner-plates. "Fucking move!!" She, literally, threw herself off the drum (as did the others) just in time to avoid several deadly bolts of lightning that split the sky, striking the drum in an explosion that held no rival. Even in the earthen prison the genins heard and wondered what was going on. Jirōbō was trying to stand standing but it was getting increasing difficult. Over the booming sound and the flashes of blinding light an inhumane war-cry of some beast rivaled the freak storm. The group waited a few moments before they slowly looked over, getting to their feet and couldn't believe what they saw._

_Shiruba was on her knees, leaning heavily on her hands as she hissed for breathe behind clenched teeth, clothes singed though she didn't appear to have any wounds on her body but her physically appearance was something else. Like them her body had physically changed when they reached the final stage of the Juin Jutsu: her hair seemed to move slightly in an unknown breeze along her back, slightly pointed ears barely peaking through as they twitched every so slightly, sharp fangs piercing her lip like that of a beast, claw-like nails digging furrows into the hard-packed earth, and from the base of her spine were six pure white tails that held a silvery sheen. But if one looked closely, they would have seen sparks of black lightning dancing over her body._

"_What the fuck happened to her?!" Tayuya demanded._

"_How should I know?!" Sakon yelled. No one had ever gone through the process this fast but the fact that she was fighting it and the sudden burst of lightning in a cloud-less sky scared him to the bone._

_Kimimaro was silent but when he shifted her head lifted and she pierced him with her gaze alone. Gone with the defiant blue orbs speckled with silver, only to be replaced with eyes the color of freshly split blood, the pupils slitted to resemble tiny fangs. A vibrant growl issued from her lips even as she very slowly stood to her full height. With a feral growl the lightning intensified and her features seemed to turn back to normal but now there was a strange mark on her forehead that could barely be made out through her bangs. It, seemed to resemble four hollow tomoes in a circular formation._

"_... Tell that Hebi Sennin, if I ever meet him... I will personally skin him alive, layer by layer until he is nothing more than a bloody memory," she growled. "_**_Keitaku_**_ no Raiden." Once more lightning struck, encasing the girl in the electrical charge but she didn't seem to be in pain but it seemed to grow brighter, forcing them to look away. When it was over the clouds were gone as was the girl, leaving nothing but scorched earth._

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and felt his heart pound in his chest and had he remembered, he would have noticed that this was similar to the time at the bridge where he thought Sasuke had been killed. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks grew thicker, his teeth grew sharper to resemble fangs, his nails grew to claws, the blue in his eyes melting to a fire red as the pupils shifted. Even his hair became more wild and unruly. In his rage he summoned wave after wave of Kage Bushins, sending them to attack the one who stole his sister but they were struck down in an elegant dance. As he charged himself to take on the Bone Dancer himself Sasuke's barrel exploded and through the dark mist he could see his teammate but instead of joy he felt bitter hatred.

"**UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!"** he roared angrily, and charged at his former teammate's back in blind rage. Kimimaro tried to stop him but was stunned when the blonde literally tore his arm off. To anyone watching from a distance, the blonde was chasing what looked like a potential prey yet the dark-haired boy seemed to playing a game, always darting out of reach. The fight grew farther and farther away, a blood bath waiting to happen but Kimimaro would not be joining this fight. A figure in green intercepted him and claimed he would be his opponent.

Rock Lee, having survived the risky surgery, would be battling against the last surviving member of the deceased Kaguya Clan.

--

In a cave quite a distance away, Shiruba was screaming as she clutched at her head, trying to keep the curse from overwhelming her. She felt like she was being torn into three different directions, watching in the water's reflection as she transformed from her cursed form to her true form to her human form; if she didn't know any better she would swear there were two strangers there with her. It was getting so much she was driven to tears and kept throwing herself from wall to wall, ignoring the wetness as the craggy rocks bruised then pierced her skin, coming much close to breaking her own bones.

'_You can't beat me, girl,'_ a voice echoed in her mind, sounding a lot like the vile snake who cursed her. '_Submit and the pain will stop.'_

"Iie! I don't want the world and I don't want this parasite!" she screamed, throwing herself so hard she fractured her upper left arm.

'_Imagine what you can do with my help. You can rule over all the countries, be declared a queen, even be worshipped as a goddess!'_

"Kutabare!!"

'_Give into my power and anything you wish for... will come true.'_

"Yamate...!" she sobbed, throwing herself to the far wall, the sharp rocks digging up her back even as she slid to the ground. She could feel her resolve weakening, wanting to give in if it would make the voice stop. She didn't even registered that parts of the cave was soaked in her blood or that she had broken not only her arm but two ribs, cracked the tibia of her right leg, and nearly stripped all the skin from her back as well as developed a ragged gash along her temples; that wasn't including the numerous bruises decorating her body in a horrifying pattern.

The voice chuckled and she swore she felt his serpentine body at her back, his arms wrapping around his bleeding form, and shudder at the feeling of his disgusting tongue against her ear. '_Imagine... you can have revenge against all who hurt your family...'_ he whispered.

Depressing images came to mind of her friends and family, of the injustice she had seen, wars she had fought in, the amount of blood that rained upon her, it was getting to be so much she opened her mouth to say "Hai" when she was startled by a warm, pulsing feeling deep in her pocket. Moving slowly she reached in and pulled out a broad silver ring with a smooth red stone, embossed with the kanji "shiro". The longer she stared at it the clearer her mind became as well as a promise she had made long long ago. Ignoring the screaming of the snake telling her to not put it on she slipped it onto her finger and gasped as she felt something just click, as though a chuck of who she was that had been rattling around finally found where it belonged.

"... Arigato..." she whispered and slowly, pushed herself to her feet. She was still bleeding and badly injured, her body in shock but the curse was rapidly falling dormant. Looking at her reflection she could see Orochimaru sneering at he, looking a lot like a spoiled brat who finally realized he wasn't getting what he wanted, and smirked. "Jigoku iki yo." With a scream he vanished, leaving her own reflection. But she didn't have time to rejoice as she felt the unholy surge of chakra, building for a climactic battle. Eyes wide she race out of the cave, running as fast as she could towards the location, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she ignored the severity of her injuries.

'_Don't let me be too late!'_

--

Naruto seethed at the base of the statue of the Senju Toshiro, the Shodaime Hokage, breathe hissing behind tightly clenched teeth/fangs. His broken arm hung limply at his side, even as his tail lashed the air and the long ears folded back in anger. The kitsune's chakra enveloped every inch of his body, making him look more "demon" than human but in the back of his mind he wondered what the chimpoko no atamas of Konoha would think if they see their fucking oh-so-precious-Uchiha right now.

Alabaster skin was now the grayish color of decayed flesh, the white of his eyes having been dyed an emotionless black where the sharingan red was spinning madly. Wild and unruly hair that was almost a dead match for the statue of Uchiha Madara, though instead of being its normal onyx color it had lightened to a deep blue-gray yet it wasn't able to hide the black, four-pointed star in the middle of his face, even as dark blue-almost black-lips were pulled into a "superior" smirk. But what would have given anyone a heart-attack were the wings that had sprouted from his back, resembling clawed hands. But this gift, had a price.

"_If you stay in the first stage for too long, the seal will eventually consume your body," Sakon explained even as the Uchiha's seal began to burn out. "The decaying is slow but once it completely consumes you, you'll lose yourself. Forever."_

'_I don't have a lot of time to fool around,'_ the traitor growled to himself, smirking as he noticed how the enraged blonde was favoring his left arm. "This place... do know why it's called Shūmatsu no Tani?"" he asked.

"It's where... two best friends fought to the death..." he hissed. He remembered that story and how Hidama's face grew angry and sad at the same time. "I guess... it's a fitting place for us..."

"Like I told you, to order to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan I have to kill my best friend."

"You call me your best friend, yet you would kill me to achieve your own selfish desires... Pitiful."

"...!"

"Fucking teme," Naruto growled. "Konoha gave you everything and more, holding you above everyone and everything else and this is how you repay them? Leaving it all behind for power!?"

"I never asked for any of that," Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Ungrateful gaki! That was the village your parents loved and would have died for! Since you live for the dead anyway, the least you could do is to respect that!"

"You know nothing, Naruto; stop acting as though you do."

"I know more than enough of the real world outside these walls, ama! I'll take you back to Konoha," the blonde snarled; "Even if I need to break your both arms and legs to do it!"

Dropping into immediate attack stances they built up their chakra, moving through hand signs, concentrating on their element affiliation, with a leap they lunged at each other, roaring the other's name as they thrust their attacks at the other.

"_**RASENGAN!!"**_

"_**CHIDORI!!"**_

The sheer power from the clashing jutsus was so great, the various elements combining that from a distance, it seemed to resemble a void, or a black hole that repelled instead of engulf everything around it. The stone from the cliff shattered as it grew, pushing the water from the fall back over itself. And suddenly, the void began to brighten until it resembled a miniature sun. In the heart of the blast, the two youths looked at one another and a memory from long past surfaced to their minds.

Before Hidama and Naruto left Konoha and exploded the other shinobi nations and countries, the young blonde had meet a fair-skinned boy who seemed so alone despite having such a large family. The moment they meet, they had formed a kinship that was stronger than any bond they held to anyone else. But sadly, that bond had now been shattered.

The water settled and slowly clouds began to cover the sky, as though the sun herself was ashamed at what she had witness and allowed her brother of the storms to hide away. Naruto, with barely healing holes in both his stomach and chest, lay motionless on the ground, his chest still. Above him stood Sasuke, watching him emotionless eyes. He said and did nothing even as his slashed hitachi fell to the ground, landing next to the still form. He remembered how his enraged teammate had tried using his broken arm to attack him but only able to slash at his headband with razor sharp claws. He, himself, had hesitated before plunging his fist into his chest, the black lightning from Chidori singing the flesh.

"Naruto..." he whispered, voice hoarse as though he had been screaming none stop. "I..." A drop of a rain dropped and he looked up, surprised. He hadn't realized it had gotten so dark. All around them the rain fell, chilling him straight to the bone. It was through the rain did his true emotions show, the tears falling and mixed with the pure water from above.

"Even the heavens weep for the loss of their golden child." Sasuke whirled and watched as Shiruba, gently being pelted with rain, walked up to them. Her gaze was unflinching, radiating an array of conflicting emotions from rage to sorrow to depression to even joy. Stopping just a few feet away her eyes dropped to the blood then up to him. "Is it worth it?"

"......?"

"Selling your soul to the devil, turning your back on the family you swore to avenge, betraying all who looked up to you, leaving the only real home you ever knew. Was it worth it?"

"I need the power. I need to... kill... Itachi..." He looked away for a moment but it was enough as she suddenly appeared right in front of him, fingers curled around his throat, lifting him into the air so his feet dangled. Before he could move his hand into a single seal he wrist was caught in a vice-like grip.

"You're a god of bastards, Uchiha Sasuke. For once, shut the fuck up about revenge, your brother, and shit like that because you'll get nothing out of living for the dead!"

"You don't know anything!" he argued

"The hell I don't! Think you're such a tragic case? What about everyone else?? Neji, who's cursed with a seal from his own family? Lee, who has had a harsh life due to his nonexistent chakra-coils? Gaara, whose own uncle and precious person tried to kill him? Haku, who was hated by his family, hunted by his village only to end up giving up his life for a criminal? Hinata, whose own family puts her down every fucking time? Sakura and Ino, who both destroyed their own friendship years in the making just to try and impress you? Or Konohamaru, who lost his grandfather in a battle that could have been avoided? Even Zabuza-san who was forced to witness his own sensei commit suicide right before his eyes if to protect him for doing what he was told? Hatake, who hated his father for going against the mission and was forced to live with it after his death? What about me and my own mother?!" Bitter tears filled her eyes as she tightened her grip, feeling the muscles and bones beneath her fingers begin to bruise and crack.

It was getting so hard to breathe, feeling as the world was darkening around him. He still continued to struggle, feeling the Juin try to take over but he had almost no chakra and he was rudely shaken from his attempt as he felt a painful pressure right between his eyes.

"All of us have been either hated or ridiculed or ignored--except for you. And still it's you who gives into the darkness first. It just proves that you're the weakest of us all."

"Dama-"

"_Don't _tell me to shut up you fucking hypocrite!! Uchiha, my white ass! Itachi told you what to look for, to give you a clue as to why he did what he did and what do you do? You fucking screw up!! He should have killed you along with the rest of your filthy blood clan!!"

"How dare-"

"_Shut your trap, I'm not finished yet!! _Do you understand how much we have sacrificed for you!?" She continued to seethe but as quickly as she struck, she dropped him with a pissed-off sneer on her curled lips. "You know what? Go, go to Orochimaru and just wait and see what happens. Just remember the village you abandoned for power when he rapes you day in, day out." Spitting at him she turned to knelt next to the still blonde before pausing and glaring at him over her shoulder. "Your kind should have been destroyed the second **they** were born."

Sasuke was so confused and so terrified, he slowly got to his feet and coughing up some blood, turned and quietly walked away. But for each step he took that led him deeper into Ta no Kuni, his heart gave a painful lurch. Despite trying to ignore it, it felt like he was dying a little bit inside. Soon, there would be nothing left save for an empty and worthless shell.

Shiruba gently placed her hands on her brother's chest and closing her eyes, poured her chakra into his body. She smiled as she felt the fox shift, eagerly taking it in. "Kyūbi... I don't have the right to ask... but don't hate Naruto for the village's stupidity," she whispered, hoping he could hear her. "One day, you two will have to work together instead of against each other." Opening her eyes she pulled her hands back, watching as the shredded heart began to heal as well as the torn muscles in his abdomen but he was still badly injured and he had lost so much blood, coupled with the chill that was settling into his prone form. Reaching up, she slipped the cracked glass shuriken off her neck and pressed it into his hand, closing his fingers around it. "Naruto... if you can hear me, I need you to do me a favor... give this, to Gaara and tell him no matter what, we will always be a family and I swear that one day I will come back..." His hand tightened momentarily and she gave a pitiful sob, resting her head on his barely rising and falling chest as she cried out her grief.

The soft, almost inaudible sound of someone landing several feet away was covered by the rain. Kakashi could only stare wide-eyed at the scene he and Pakkun had finally arrived at. His heart almost stopped at the sight of the two siblings laying there in the middle of the rain but as he took a step forward the girl whirled on him, protecting the blonde like a mother beast defending her injured cub. He barely remembered hearing that Shiruba had been taken but, what happened to her?

"So the prodigal fuck-up arrives at last," she growled. "If you're looking for that worthless shit you've been pampering he's gone."

"Why didn't you stop him?" he asked.

"Unlike you, saving my brother was the top priority on my list."

"You mean... he's alive?"

"No thanks to you." She blinked when she felt her world wavering. She was on the last of her energy but there was no way in hell she would go back to that nightmare known as Konoha. "Y-You know what's really sad?"

"..."

"Naruto... loved you... he was hoping, that you would feel the same..." She took a step and stumbled but growled when he moved to help her. "He would have done anything for you to just notice him!"

The boy, cared for him? How could he have not noticed? Was he truly that blind? "But... But he loves Sakura..."

"That ama? Unless that slut starts acting like a **real kuniochi** she will die alone. Just like that silicone-implanted cow that's dragging the name of hokage through the mud." Taking another step back she dropped to her knees and didn't bother to get up. "I wish... they would all, find someone to love them... and never let go..." Her eyes seemed to lose their light and before the jōnin's eyes, the earth rose up and engulfed her before sinking into the ground. She was gone.

The small pug sniffed at the air but it was impossible to smell anything with the rain rapidly washing everything away. "They're both gone," he said in his rough voice.

"..." Her words were still echoing in his mind as he slowly walked towards his student (did he ever have the right to call him that?), kneeling down he slides his hands under his almost lifeless form and holds him close to his chest. How long had he dreamed of holding this young teen in his arms, to run his fingers through his hair, taste those pouting lips once more. Subconsciously he held the boy close, trying desperately to keep him as warm as he could. Somehow, saying "I'm sorry" didn't seem to be enough. Instead he looked up at the sky, and tried his hardest not to cry.

--

A short distance away an odd-looking figure in a black cloak watched as the jōnin left with the teen, the small dog following while carrying the slashed hitachi. Frowning he quietly turned and watched as the earth churned, rising up to reveal the weakened form of a battered girl. She didn't even look up at him even as he knelt before her but he waited until she looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Why does the world hate us, Zetsu?" she asked in a broken voice.

"... Beats me," he said in a gruff tone. He was quick to catch her though when she tried to stand only to stumble, falling into his arms. "You look like hell."

"Smart-ass," she replied but instead of pulling back she clung to his cloak tightly, closing her eyes against the tears that threaten to fall. "Take me home, Zetsu. I never want to see this hellhole for as long as I love."

A hand white as snow gentle petted her damp hair before moving to encircle her back, the silver ring on his pinkie even as his left arm slid under her knees, holding her close as he stood. He looked up as the rain stopped and the sun slowly revealed itself.

"Seems the storm has passed," he said in a new tone of voice, smoother than the first.

Shiruba opened her eyes to mere cracks then closed them, turning her face into the comforting material of the cloak. "So the golden child lives and the heavens rejoice... but in our world, the rain never stops..."

"Iie, it doesn't." Holding her close the two of them were absorbed into the ground.

**Author's Notes:** First, I would like to say something before someone starts accusing me of being a plagiarist:

"With Pain au Chocolat's permission, I used parts from one of her chapters from her wonderfully written story "Deep Red" so if you want to praise it, 99.9% of the praise should be directed at her. I did some changes so it could fit my story but the insults that are throw are originally hers. I give credits where it is due and I am immensely thankful she gave me permission. I hope I did it justice."

Now, this chapter was hard to do and in the beginning I had nearly written out the battles for each of the Sound Four then tried summarizing them but it was taking up too much room so I finally came to how I was gonna do it. When I got to the part of Naruto and Sasuke, I was crying and resisting the urge to scream at my computer. I tend to get emotional but at least the chapter is done!

Next updated, Hidama comes to terms about telling Naruto the truth of his parents, Jiraiya tells Naruto to forget about bringing Sasuke back, Gaara vows to find Shiruba regardless, and Sakura must decide once and for all if she wants to continue being a ninja or just give up. But before I go I have another vote for you all. Should Kakashi tell Naruto how he feels, or should he wait, thinking he has time? Love you all! :)

_**oinins:**_ _pursuer shinobi, terminator, etc_

**_Keitaku_** _**no Raiden: **__Lightning God's Blessing_

"_**Kutabare!":**_ _Fuck you_

_**shiro**__: white_

"_**Jigoku iki yo.":**_ "_Go to hell."_

_**chimpoko no atamas**__: dick heads_

_**Shūmatsu no Tani:**_ _Valley of the End_

_**Mangekyō Sharingan:**_ _Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye_

_**Ta no Kuni**__: Land of Rice Fields_


	28. Mission Failure?

**Author's Notes:** Ugh I finally got down to writing. I was hoping to have this chapter and the next one up by Sunday but that didn't go as planned. So here is the latest installment of 'Family Ties' And just to let everyone know, the votes are in and by a massive landslide Kakashi will confess his feelings to Naruto! (cheers go around) I hope you enjoy the sweet moments I have put and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, for those of you that are Sakura and/or Sasuke fans, please be warned that there is some bashing in here. I admit I do not like them but if you like them consider yourself warned. For the rest of you adoring fans you, please enjoy another chapter of this story written by a crazy fan :D

UPDATE: The poll in my profile is up and running. If you haven't voted yet please go and vote there. And tell your friends if you like. Much love to you all!!

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Mission Failure? +

Nurses ran back and forth down the halls, arms full of medical supplies, medics trying to balance their chakra through their numerous patients. Some would have though that the arrival of the failed rescue team wouldn't require so much drama but the conditions they had been brought in was like pouring water into an active ant hill. Everyone was scurrying in every direction, doing their best to help their patients.

Shikamaru had the least severe of injuries of his team, his broken pinkie set into a splint but he could not stop twirling his thumbs as he sat outside the emergency room that was trying to save the life of Chouji, his best friend. Across the hall the kuniochi from Suna, Temari, watched with an impassive face but that was merely a mask.

Things were going fine in Suna but it was in the middle of a council meeting the Kazekage immediately stood, a distant look in his eyes. It lasted only a few brief moments but he told the council in a clear voice that his family needed him and left the room. The elders tried to stop him but he refused to listen to reason, saying he would return when he knew they were safe. Of everyone in the entire village only his two siblings by blood came with him, saying that they would not leave him no matter what. Once they were close to the borders he felt a powerful surge of chakra and they split up, to assist the Konoha genins with their battles. Temari was able to take down Tayuya in her second released form, cutting her down with her powerful Fūton jutsus. Kankuro utilized both his old and new puppets, Karasu and Kuroari, to destroy Sakon and Ukon. Gaara had his hands full with battling Kimimaro with a slightly drunk-off-his-ass Lee, unsure how to defeat someone whose bones could not be crushed permanently. For a moment, he had thought he would die but whatever illness that had been plaguing the young man finally took his life.

She frowned as she remembered the state of Naruto when he was brought in, having paled when she saw the amount of blood on his jacket that had dyed it a sickening maroon. His injury seemed to be the worse with the massive blood loss, the gaping fist-shaped hole in his chest, and the barely beating and torn heart that could actually be seen with intense burns along the edges. The medics took one look and said it was a lost cause. Nearly the entire floor was full of whimpering fools that came a hair's breathe from pissing their pants from the combined killing intent of Kakashi, Hidama and Zabuza even after they barred themselves into an empty room.

Temari looked at locked room where they had disappeared into, watching as medics made sure to stay clear away, as though they were afraid the door would slam open and one of the shinobi inside would come out and kill whoever walked by. She looked back at the surgery light above the double doors, sighing softly under her breathe. '_I hope we're not too late,'_ she said to herself.

--

Kakashi said nothing as he gently brushed the damn bangs back from Naruto's face, watching as the mysterious woman and Momochi boy combine their chakra into the wound. He would look down time to time, watching as bits of flesh came together, barely leaving a scar. The jounin teacher had come so close to losing him, a price too great for playing to the whims of a selfish brat, for listening to those damn old fools, and for a close-minded village that held kekkai genkai above all else.

Haku could feel himself wavering, the glow fading but he couldn't stop. They were barely healing the muscles now and unfortunately Hidama wasn't a medic. Sure she could set broken bones, knew how to stop massive blood loss with pressure points, but she didn't know how to heal with chakra but she was able to keep his brother's heart beating. Shaking his head he pushed on, bringing torn muscle fibers together, carefully healing it but that was as far as he could go. Just as he was about to heal the skin tissue he faltered and nearly fell had Zabuza not had caught him.

"You did it," he said in a low voice as he helped him sit down. "The rest is up to the fox." The young boy smiled and nodded, glad he had helped in his own small way.

Hidama carefully cleaned up as much blood as she could and, taking the sterile bandages, began to wrap her son's chest as Kakashi helped. She also went about cleaning his other wounds, but frowned at the pale tone of his skin. "Damnit."

Hatake didn't like that tone. "What is it?"

"He lost too much blood, at this rate he could go into shock. Gaara, see if there's any needles in the room." The young kage nodded and began searching even as Hidama began to roll up her sleeve.

"Wait, you're going to give him your blood?"

"He's B+, I'm O- which means I can donate to anyone," she quickly summed up as she tied a band around her son's arm and began to look for a vein. "I refuse to allow those bastards anywhere near him, not while he's vulnerable."

"... Then take mine." He ignored the icy glare even as he quickly removed his vest and shirt, sitting on the bed next to the blonde's. "I'm B+ and I want to do this."

"I don't remember asking for your help, Hatake." She didn't bother looking up at him as the needle was placed in her awaiting hand.

"He needs a blood relative but I'm the best choice you have," he argued.

"And if he rejects your blood? Are you trying to kill him?"

"I am not letting my student die if I can save him."

"When did you start caring? You've been at the beck and call of that Uchiha shit, and you chose the time that Naruto's on his death bed to start caring?" she snapped angrily, looking up at him with furious eyes.

"... That was low," he said in a strained tone but didn't stop him from taking one of the bands and wrapping it around his arm. "Onegai... trust me."

Just hearing him say that made her flinch badly she knew everyone noticed but she wordlessly ripped the needle from the packing and slowly began to push it in. "If my son dies... even in death you won't escape my wrath and this village will suffer."

"I understand." The Konoha shinobi laid back on the bed, bringing his hand into a tight fist as the former Kiri ninja moved to his side. Even in the tense situation he couldn't help crack a joke. "Never pegged you for a nurse."

"You know where I would stick the needle," he grunted, prodding for the vein before carefully positioning the needle. "Ready."

"Do it," she remarked. Zabuza carefully pushed the needle into the arm and watched as the blood began to flow. He stepped back and removed the gloves, tossing the used items away. Hidama slowly moved back and did the same, sighing deeply. "It shouldn't be more than a few hours at the most."

"I'll take Haku home so he can get some sleep; keep me updated." Nodding to her he gathered his charge who was on the verge of sleep and silently left the room.

"... I'll let Temari know," Gaara said as he quietly left them alone. Soon it was just the three of them and it was just how she wanted it.

The pale woman silently moved to the window, drawing the curtains close so only a little bit of the sun's light could enter the room and leaned against it quietly, crossing her arms under her breasts, piercing the jounin with her emotionless yet chilling eyes. "What's the real reason for doing this, Hatake?" she demanded. He sighed deeply, knowing that she wouldn't relent until she got a straight answer from him and decided to just let it go.

"Surely you know who his parents are, I mean his birth parents," he began slowly.

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. This better not be because you're trying to see Minato in Naruto because they are two completely different people," she warned.

"At first it was but..." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to stare up at the ceiling. "Naruto is an extraordinary boy and I knew given the chance, he would be the most powerful ninja around but unlike others before him he wouldn't let corruption get to him. Not as long as he has people to protect and a home to come back to."

"And if he has neither? Why would he want to protect a village that has done nothing to help him, stunting his growth, refusing even the most basic of needs, where even his own team abandons him?"

"... He would never harm them even if they did deserve it."

"Would you stake your life on it?"

"I would stake my soul on it. Naruto--is the most selfless and caring being I have known, and every insult he has thrown at me has been justified, I would take every punch he threw at me but not once did he try. I just wish... I wish... he knew how, I felt about him..."

"... What do you feel for him?"

"... I love him..." His lips pulled into a soft smile hidden beneath his mask, eye slowly closing. "... really... love him..."

Hidama remained quiet, watching as his chest silently rose and fell with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Her fingers tightened over her arms, almost drawing blood before she relaxed her grip and straightened. Pulling the curtains completely close she quietly covered both of them with the blanket folded at the foot of their beds and gently dragged her fingers through the blonde strands.

"Watch over him, fox." Pulling her hand back she quietly left the room.

Deep within the recess of the blonde's soul lay the nine-tailed demon fox, trapped within the seal. The area still resembled a large underground tunnel with old pipes along the ceilings and walls but the water along the floor was very slowly receding. He had heard the conversations despite his host being unconscious yet smirked lightly. Cradled against his side, nearly hidden by his lush tails was the young blonde, sleeping deeply as the kitsune's chakra slowly healed his physical body. Crimson eyes blinked as he gave a large yawn, showing off the sharp rows of fangs that could strip flesh from bone, stretching elongated arms with razor claws then quietly folded them, laying his head down. He could feel sleep begin to pull at him and he didn't bother to fight it.

'_Looks like that hound redeemed himself, kit; but you still have unsettled business. Birth mother or adoptive mother, she is still your family.'_ That was the last thought on his mind as he drifted to sleep, dreaming of deep forests and enjoying the freedom that came with it.

--

Hinata kept tapping her fingertips together, a habit she had formed when she was nervous but she had already bitten her nails down so low they were bleeding. It was all she could do to keep from crying at the state of her beloved cousin. At her side her younger sister, Hanabi, was looking at the doors leading into the room with a serious expression in her young eyes. Years of learning to be a proper Hyūga kept her from expressing how she truly felt but it didn't stop here from reaching out and clutch her sister's hand tightly. Fingers linked together as they waited anxiously for news on Neji.

Within the room were a team of several well-trained medics as well as Shizune, focusing their chakra into the seal etched onto the floor as well as the hair on their patient's chest. The seal was so large, covering most of the area of a four-pointed star with a large diamond encircling it. Each of the medics were sitting at each corner of the diamond with Shizune sitting at one of the star's points, leading the process. To one looking in from the outside, the process was similar to sealing Orochimaru's curses with the scriptures moving along his pale skin, surrounding the wound and infusing the lock of the boy's hair. Chikatsu Saisei was such a dangerous technique but with the young woman guiding them, the chances of the young Hyūga surviving his battle wounds was much higher.

One of the medics was sweating profusely, unable to keep up his part for much longer. "It's been three hours... I need you to switch with me," he told the medic standing as his back-up.

"Hai!" He got into position and took up where the other medic had left off.

"Remember, even though we're using his hair as a medium do not make a mistake in the cell ratio of the damaged area," Shizune reminded them, eyes focused solely on saving their patient. "Every strand must be affected by chakra control!" Everyone was in complete agreement, working furiously yet with the greatest care in saving his life.

Slowly the hair began to unravel, seamlessly infusing itself into the damaged skin that strand by strand it slowly began to come together. From the inside out the wound was carefully closing, connecting all the torn tissue together until finally, about countless hours the area was whole with barely a scar. It had been a great success.

Outside the Hyūga sisters looked up as the light turned off, quickly getting to their feet they waited as the doors opened and Neji was brought out on a stretched. Hanabi was torn but was gently pushed by her older sister to follow the medics as they took him to his room. She gave her a caring smile as she went with them, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Hinata-san?" Shizune smiled at the young lady and nodded. "He will be alright, the technique was a complete success. Now all he has to do is rest and soon he'll be back to training," she explained.

"I'm... I'm so happy," she said softly even though as tears began to built she quickly wiped them away. It was then she asked her something that would forever change her duties as a ninja. "Shizune-san... I would be honored if you would train me."

Train her? "What do you think you can learn from me?" she asked softly and a bit surprised.

"I want to be a medic, so that I can help those on, and off the battlefield."

--

Even though Nara Shikamaru was what one would call a lazy genius he was not a patient person. At least, not when it came to waiting on the end results of his team where more than one had come back to the village with critical injuries. It was this time where he was at his most vulnerable and it didn't help his psyche when Temari kept pointing out the obvious, such as "sacrifice is an inevitable part of missions". But he was a newly appointed chunin and this was his first real mission with him as the team leader. He was beginning to doubt himself and so he utterly the either most hurtful words he could think of.

"I'm not cut out to be a shinobi."

"........ Unexpected fragility... men are strange..."

He was silent as he slowly got to his feet, refusing to look at her. "I shouldn't have been team leader for this mission... I just trusted everyone else to watch each other's backs. I was laid-back... I didn't have enough strength... I wasn't ready... It's all my fault..."

"... Are you afraid of being hurt?" She wasn't trying to be mean but as he tuned and walked away she knew that he wasn't afraid of being hurt, but he was afraid of his friends being hurt--because of him.

Shikaku watched as he son walked right by him, not even noticing him standing there. "Shikamaru... You're being talked down to by a girl and running away?"

"I don't want to have a trouble argument; I'm not a girl," he said as he glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Hai... but you're also not a man. You're just a regular coward."

'_What is he doing?'_ the kuniochi from Suna wondered but didn't dare speak up.

"Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will carry them out. Your friends will just go out with a new team leader. So then, maybe your friends will die... But if you're their leader that time, your friends may not reach that end. If you look at this time as an experience and you learn from it, maybe you can carry out missions with less problems."

"........"

"If your friends, your comrades, are really important to you, before you think about running away, consider that you may become greater for the sake of your friends! That's what it means to be a real friend, yowamushi!!"

Both youths flinched from his harsh tone but they knew in his own way that he had spoke nothing but the truth. The light suddenly turned off and the door to the ER opened, allowing the godaime to step out.

"He'll be alright," she told them with a slight smile. "The continuous cell destruction effect of the pills were stopped by an antidote I mixed together. This time, he was saved," she explained as she walked over to the bench Shikamaru had abandoned not too long ago and sat down. She looked over at the head of the Nara clan as she finished her explanation. "I used some deer antler that the Nara Clan are famed for taking care of as well as some rather interesting studies in your manual."

He smirked and gave a brief nod. "Ariga-"

"Tsunade-sama!!" Everyone watched as Shizune came running down the hall, panting but smiling. "Hyūga Neji's condition has been stabilized!" she said proudly.

"Good. What about Uzumaki?" She grew worried when no one said anything until they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Even Shikaku seemed to stand straighter as Hidama came around the corner, holding a package in her hands.

"He'll live and before you ask Uchiha has defected to Orochimaru," she said coolly, refusing to look at anyone. "Call the mission a failure but the fact is they came back alive." Slowly she looked at Shikamaru and noticed that even with his head bowed he was crying silent tears. "That is more important than bringing back a spoiled traitor and losing everyone in the process."

He gave her a nod but made a promise on that day to everyone in the hall. "Next time, I swear... I'll show everyone that I can do this flawlessly!!"

--

When Sakura heard from Ino that the rescue team had come back and were at the hospital she was so happy she wanted to go right in and see her precious Sasuke. She didn't even bother to ask at the receptionist desk what room they were in, just racing down the hall she stopped when she heard talking and was ready to throw open the door but she froze when the words finally penetrated her fan-girl haze.

"The next time I see Uchiha Sasuke, he will die by my hand."

"Gaara, he ran away but Naruto and the rest of the team made it back. Now is not the time to be thinking about revenge," Kankuro tried to reason.

"He nearly killed my brother and he took my sister away from me. He deserves to die," he growled angrily.

"... But she's not dead. And you're wearing the proof."

His hand slowly reached up and gripped the cracked shuriken pendent tightly. When Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him, he pressed the necklace into his hand and said that their sister wanted him to hold onto it. "......"

"Uchiha will get what's coming to him, there is no doubt about it but you have to decide what is more important. Sunagakure needs a Kazekage, they need you."

The young man was silent, even as he tuned to look out the window, still clutching the pendent in his hand in an unrelenting grip. "It's that ama Haruno's fault that this happened."

The puppet master sighed and dragged his hand through his dirty brown hair, pushing the hood down to fall around his neck. "You're right. I heard, she begged Naruto to bring him back and he agreed. Kami... she's such a joke," he sighed bitterly. "I heard from Nara that she was the last person to see that emo-shit before he left yet she didn't do a damn thing, just let him walk out. Can you believe the council aren't going to press charges against her for doing nothing? This village is a joke."

"She is nothing but a sad brat that should have stayed home with her parents. She will never be a ninja and she will never gain that Uchiha's heart when he never had one to begin with," the red-head said coldly. "The only thing she's good for is being used as the slut she makes herself to be."

"Hai... c'mon, let's go see how the kid is doing."

Sakura shook but forced herself to run down the hall and duck behind the corner as the door opened. She listened as they left, their footsteps fading farther and farther away until she was left all alone. It was only then did she silently slide down to the floor, allowing the tears to fall one by one until she was nothing more than a pitiful and sobbing mess.

'_They're... They're right... its my fault... I almost got everyone killed... it's all my fault...!'_ she sobbed brokenly even as she wrapped her arms around her knees tightly. For once she didn't care how her face was turning tomato red, how blood-shot her eyes were becoming, or the amount of snot coming from her nose. But no amount of crying would lessen the guilt or the memories of how Sasuke went out of his way to ignore her and insulted her right in her face, how she destroyed her friendship with Ino, how unfairly she treated Naruto and Rock Lee. Despite calling herself a kuniochi, for being called the smartest girl in the academy and given the title of Kuniochi Rookie of the Year she was nothing; she didn't even come from a shinobi family! The two nins from Suna was right; she was nothing but a liability and had no right to be a ninja. But, now the question remained: what was she going to do?

--

When Naruto awoke he found himself laying in bed, and for a moment he was confused but slowly bits and pieces of chasing after Sasuke, fighting him at the falls, and hearing his sister's voice filled in the gap. He found his body wrapped in bandages, dressed in his favorite pair of baby blue pajamas. Looking around the room he noticed that the other bed was slightly unmade and the curtains were still close so he wasn't sure what time it was but at the side table was Sasuke's scratched hitachi.

_'... He's really gone...'_ he thought to himself silently, feeling an empty void in his heart he didn't look up as the door silently opened.

Kakashi quietly entered the room, holding two take-out boxes from both the ramen and dango shops in town. He looked a bit pale but he was also holding a small box wrapped into a patterned kerchief. "You're awake," he smiled but the young blonde didn't respond. He didn't stop him as he carefully moved to the other bed and set the items on the table between them. "I figure once you woke up you might be hungry so I got you some ramen and something sweet."

"... I'm not hungry..." came the almost whisper reply.

"Maybe not but you need to eat something." He took the large bowl of ramen and set it on the tray, carefully rolling the tray until it was before his student with a plate of cookies. "Teuchi said this is your favorite and Ayame made you the cookies."

"........" Sure the food smelled good but he just didn't feel very hungry. If anything, he felt ill. He didn't notice the tray had been pushed away or that the jounin was sitting next to him until he felt a strange hand in his hair.

"Nothing you could have said or done would have brought him back. Sasuke left, because he felt that Orochimaru would give him the power he has been desperately been searching for," he explained in a soft tone.

"... Why would he abandon a village that has given him everything?" he asked quietly.

"Because he's so consumed with revenge he doesn't care who he hurts. And I..." he sighed and looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes again; "And I was a fool for not realizing how much I was hurting you..."

Naruto could only stare, even as he felt his hands tenderly cup his face, gently catching the tears as they managed to escape his tearing eyes. His hands clutched at the blankets tightly, his heart beating painfully in his chest. "I thought... you hated me..." he whispered.

"I never hated you but I was a fool for ignoring you. Naruto...if you never forgive me I understand but, will you give me another chance to make it up to you?" he asked softly. His eye never left those deep blue eyes, even as he felt bandaged hands slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out to touch the mask. He was surprised when he didn't flinch from the contact or try to stop him as he looked ready to pull the mask down but instead they pushed the headband out of the way and gently traced the scar that ran down the left side of his face. He didn't show his eye for the reason that people were unnerved at seeing the sharingan piercing them but the young boy didn't look away.

"... How do I know you won't leave me alone?" Gods, the feelings behind that question literally tore him apart even as he slowly pulled him into his arms, holding tightly to his chest as he closed his eyes against the sudden burst of tears. "Sensei?"

"I swear to never leave you alone, even if you tell me to leave I will always be watching you from the shadows. You. Are. Priceless. And I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"... why... why do you care...?"

"Ai shite'ru yo." Fingers dug into the thick material of the vest, and held on for dear life as he felt more and more tears escape, even as he buried his face into the shoulder and his shoulders silently shook. Kakashi just held on tighter, swearing to never leave this vulnerable young man alone ever again. Sadly the mood was broken when they both heard a knock on the door and the two hesitantly pulled apart. Smiling gently the jounin stood and opened the door but was surprised to find Hidama on the other side. "I take it you want me to leave," he said even as he stepped back to let her in.

"Do as you please," she said softly and quickly stepped up to the blonde. She kept her resolve strong even when her adoptive son refused to look at her yet that didn't stop her from placing a small wrapped parcel on his lap and step back. "Your parents told me to give this to you when you were ready to accept the truth. I lost count how many times I wanted to give this to you in the past but I hope this is what you were looking for," she said in a voice so quiet it made her seem like she was an entirely new person. "I never wanted to replace your mother, but you will still be my son." With that she turned and left even as the jounin quietly closed the door behind her.

Moving silently he went to the genin's side and looked down at the package but he had yet to touch it. "... You want me to leave?" A silent nod of his head was all he needed. Hatake said he would be outside if he needed anything and silently left the room to wait in the hall.

Naruto stared at the small box in her lap for a long time, unsure whether to open it or not but found himself tearing at the aged paper until it fell away to reveal a small flat box made of rich redwood, an elegant image of a gold uzumaki, or a spiral pattern, painted on the lid. He gently traced the pattern before slowly opening it, finding a short yet rather thick scroll, two letters addressed to him, a strange looking kunai with a note tied to the handle, and a photo tapped to the inside of the lid. It showed a rather handsome young man that looked like a grown-up version of the ninja himself but his hair was longer and his almond-shaped eyes were a lighter shade of blue, and he was giving the camera a broad grin. He was dressed as a typical jounin with the Konoha hitachi around his forehead but had his arm around a beautiful woman with dark blue eyes, a bright smile on her lips, and long red hair that nearly fell to her waist, her hitachi hanging around her neck with pride. She was also dressed as a jounin but she was flashing the victory sign into the camera with her other arm around the man. They both looked so happy he found himself smiling. Pulling out the thicker of the two letters he noted that the date was marked as the night he was born, the night that the kyūbi no kitsune was defeated; with shaking hands he opened it and began reading.

'_Naruto, as I write this I cannot help but wonder if I am doing the right thing. I must confess that I don't want to sacrifice your freedom, I want to be with you, watch as you grow up but as the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the village comes first. Even before my own family. I am tempted to give the title to someone else, to take you and your mother, to run as far and as fast as I can but that would be taking the coward's way out. And I know I could never face my parents in the afterlife for that did not raise a yowamushi._

'_What I am about to do is considered forbidden by many shinobi, a suicidal attempt, and possibly the stupidest thing ever but if its to protect my family then I see no other way. Forgive me, but I thought that by sealing the nine-tailed demon into you, my only son, that you would benefit from having a powerful being inside. With hard work and training you can use the fox's powers to better protect all your loved ones, regardless if you live in Konoha or any village outside Hi no Kuni's borders._

'_By having the demon within you, I am hoping that the village will see you as a savior, the one person that stands between them and death. I have such high hopes for this village... yet I have a dark feeling in my heart, that the people will turn their back the one time I need them the most. All I can hope if Kushina, Sarutobi, and Hidama promise to look after you after I am gone._

'_The fox is getting closer and I'm afraid I must go and defend the village. Even now I long to hold you in my arms one last time, to see you smile and to hear your laugh but for now I am content to watch you sleep, safe and sound with nary a worry in the world. I want you to remember one thing, you are not only a Uzumaki but you are also a Namikaze and no matter where you go, I will be watching you from above. Live well and stay strong. Your father, Namikaze Minato.'_ Scrawled beneath the name was the seal of the fourth leader of the village.

Naruto was finding it difficult to breathe, shocked at finding that his father--the one no one told him about, was none other than a former kage, was even known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō during one of the great wars. Despite his hands shaking tremedously Naruto folded the letter and place it back in the envelope before picking up the second one and opening it. It was thicker but as he began reading he found himself unable to hold back the tears anymore.

'_To my beloved son, even as I write this letter I feel my life rapidly slipping away but I would never regret a single moment. I know our moments were brief, but the day I found out I was pregnant I swore I would be the best mother I could and do anything to keep you safe. Minato was so happy to be a father, I knew he wished his parents were still around but I like to think they would have been proud of you no matter what._

'_For months we were unsure what to call you but then Minato's sensei, a great sannin (though a bit of a hentai) came to us and let us read a book about his life as a ninja. We were both impressed and asked Jiraiya-san if we could name you after the character in the book. He told us that he thought of the name because he was eating ramen at the time and had been staring intently as at a spiral fishcake. Even now I cannot help but laugh for your father had always loved miso ramen and when I became pregnant, I found myself craving it as well. For his slightly perverse acts, he is a good man and I know he will be a great godfather to you, my little Naruto._

'_I'm afraid I don't have time left but when you find out the truth, onegai, do not hold it against the village. People do terrible things when they are afraid but like Minato-kun, Jiraiya-san, and Sarutobi-sensei, I still have hope for this village. I will always love you and I know Hidama-san will raise you as though you were born from her. I love you, my beautiful baby boy... ~Uzumaki Kushina'_

The genin was puzzled but he noted a small article that had been included with the letter and opened it. His eyes widen as he read how shortly about the defeat of the kitsune yōkai that Sarutobi took up the mantle as hokage once more and told the village what had truly happened. Needless to say the people were not happy and demanded the babe be put to death but he refused and said if anyone harmed the child they would pay with their lives. Sadly this did not help; an unknown assailant entered the hokage tower where Kushina and her baby were staying until she had recovered and attempted to murder the baby. Uzumaki Kushina sacrificed herself for the welfare of her only son, making sure every stab meant for him was inflicted on her own person. By the time the sandaime hokage found out the young jounin had lost too much blood but she continued to protect her terrified child. The assassin was brutally executed by the hand of the ANBU who called herself Kitsune Seirei. But for the blonde, all he knew was his birth mother had been murdered because she was protecting him from someone in the village who thought he was better off dead. With a cry he swung his arms to the sides and send the tray crashing into the bedside table, causing the plates of food to go crashing to the tiled floor.

Kakashi couldn't not focus on the pages of his Icha Icha book, wondering if he should see if the young blonde was alright but a sudden crash in the room and he was already at his side, book lying on the floor and ignoring the broken dishes with spilt food on the floor. "Naruto! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" he asked with concern, checking him for any injuries.

He was panting heavily, clinging to his arms tightly, eyes lost as the tears continued to fall. The box and its content was scattered over his lap, the food that the jounin had brought making a mess on the floor, but he didn't care. All that was going through his mind was that he had to talk with his mother. "K-Kakashi, I need to talk with okaasan!"

"Naru-"

"Onegai!! I have to tell her I'm sorry before she leaves me!!"

"... Let me find you some clothes."

--

Jiraiya took another sip of his sake, barely glancing at the woman next to him. "So, you're leaving?"

"I'm not running away so stop thinking it," Hidama snapped coldly, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"No offense but you never struck me as the type to just give up." He jumped when he slammed her armored fist down and glared at him. He just poured himself some more of his drink but didn't look at her. "He's hurting right now and you have to know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Try telling the pain in my heart that." Finishing the rest of her drink quickly she tossed some money next to her glass and left he bar. She heard the sannin get up and follow but didn't care. She wasn't sure where she was headed but right now she just allowed her feet to lead her.

"What will you do now?"

"Zabuza and Haku are going to Yuki no Kuni to further their training. Gaara is going back to Suna with Temari and Kankuro, and continue to be their Yondaime Kazekage. And like him, I won't stop searching until I have found my daughter."

"And Naruto?"

"... I want you to train him beyond his potential."

"How do you know I won't turn him into a mini-pervert?" he joked. She paused and looked at him with the promise of something far worth than death in her eyes.

"There are certain fates that many men consider worth than death, ero sannin," she replied coolly. Her lips twitched as his face turned an interesting shade of white and he subconsciously moved his hands to protect his "treasure". Looking up at the cloudless sky she sighed and reached up to grasp the two necklaces hanging around her neck, each holding a priceless stone of different shades of blue. "I love him as if he were my own, but unless he says otherwise I see no point in trying to force him to learn something he doesn't want to."

"Hidama-"

"Okaasan!!!!" A young boy dressed in black, the bandages wrapped around most of his body, ran at top speed towards the woman and nearly tackled her with a bone-jarring embrace from behind. His arms wrapping around her waist so tightly not even the godaime's strength could pry him away. "Gomen!!" he cried, hiding his tearing face into her back. "Hontō-ni gomennasai!!"

It only took her a few moments to realize who it was and another several to understand what he was trying to say. "Naruto." She paused when she realized he wasn't letting go. She smiled lightly, resting her hand atop his. "You've haven't held me this tight in a long time..."

"You... You were gonna leave me alone... why?" he asked in a whimpering voice.

"...You don't want me around. I don't stay where I'm not wanted, you know that."

"But I do want you, 'kaasan! Onegai, don't leave me! I'm tired of being alone..." He could feel hands pulling her arms off so he struggled but all she did was loosen them enough so she could face him and drop to her knees, hugging him tightly. He wordlessly clung to her even tighter, whispering how sorry he was for saying she wasn't his mother when she was the only mother he ever knew. Jiraiya just watched with a sad smile on his face, barely noticing the jounin as he silently walked up to him, holding a small box in his hands. Kakashi was just happy that his little love had made up with the pale mercenary and hoped that this would be the beginning of a fresh start. Kami only knew how much he deserved it.

Less than a week later Tsunade, the healed genins, and a few others bided farewell to their friends, wishing them well on their journeys. Haku promised Hinata he would return in which the young heiress gave him a simple apple blossom; he smiled at the meaning behind it. Gaara swore that he would make the Village Hidden in the Sand a great place but he wouldn't stop looking for Shiruba. Naruto would be traveling over the elemental nations with both Jiraiya and Hidama, promising to grow stronger but as he looked at the jounin he made a silent vow to return. Kakashi promised to be waiting for him. The group watched as the group left together but once they reached the crossroads they would part. Within three years they would return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, stronger than before.

**Author's Notes:** Holy crap that took forever! I hate when I promise you guys a chapter and I don't deliver, it makes me feel like a lazy bum. :'( But in the end, I guess I'm satisfied with the way the chapter came out. Thanks to everyone who voted, so in gratitude I hope you enjoyed the sweet moments between Naruto and Kakashi. I bet some of you are asking "Where's the man sex?" Sorry to say but you won't be seeing that for quite a while. The good news is after one more chapter the first half of Family Ties will be complete and I will finally be able to work on my version of the Shippūden storyline. So be on the look-out for a new story (call it a sequel) to this one but I haven't come up with a title yet. I will be following some of the storyline but it was also be changing here and there just like here. BTW, the flower apple blossom means "promise" which I found to be really sweet :)

Before I let you all go I have yet another poll for you to please answer. I bet you're sick of them already. Well the ending results will actually determine how the plot of the sequel will follow so here is my question (which by the way will be linked in my profile).

**In your opinion, who do you consider to be pure evil in the entire series?**

**A. Itachi**

**B. Tobi**

**C. Madara**

**D. All of the Above**

And before you all start **DO NOT** tell me about "so-and-so said this" or "Tobi is really Madara" or anything like that. Chances are I have read those articles and forums myself and I don't shove my ideas down your throat so do me a favor and don't try to shove them down mind; just answer the poll. Hell, tell your friends and ask them to please vote in the poll as well. Honestly they don't have to read my story to vote (would be nice, but it's not required), I want to know what you all think. So, please remember to vote (and if you liked this chapter drop a review :). See you guys and gals later!

_**Chikatsu Saisei:**_ _Healing Resuscitation Regeneration_

_**yowamushi:**_ _coward_

_**Ai shite'ru yo:**_ _I love you (like we don't know what this means :)_

_**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō:**_ _Konoha's Yellow Flash_

_**Kitsune Seirei:**_ _Spirit Fox_

_**Yuki no Kuni:**_ _Snow Country_

_**Hontō-ni gomennasai: **__I'm really sorry_


	29. Pain’s Twilight

**Author's Notes:** Here it is folks, the final chapter for Family Ties! And I have a feeling a bunch of you reviewers are gonna be "WTF??" but this is only the first half. This chapter will give you a bit of inside workings of Akatsuki and what part Shiruba has in it. It is also where my favorite twist comes in.

Now, you all remember that woman that offered Sasori a position within the group in chapter 11, right? In the manga the woman is called Konan but here's the thing: long before the famous Kishimoto-san revealed who the two hidden members of Akatsuki were, an UNBELIEVABLY talented artist made his own rendition of the two we finally know as Pein and Konan (pokefreak . deviantart . com / art / Akatsuki-Whats-left-to-see-43515209). When the manga finally showed what they really looked like I found myself liking Pokefreak's drawing more and more. Pein was almost spot on and Konan looked so mature so I'll do my best to write her in justice, I hope ^^; BTW, I will not be using the name Konan and I am going to spell Pein as "Pain". This is my fanfiction and I want to write it as I like.

I will do a sequel that follows the Shippūden/Hurricane series and like this story the characters will be OOC. The poll will still continue and will not stop until the first chapter to the sequel has been posted (I have no idea when to get it out but I will try to get it out soon as I can) with the results posted for all to see. So if you haven't voted, please vote! Thanks to those who have voted (and reviewed!) and I hope you have enjoyed Family Ties and will be here for the sequel.

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **From now on I will only post these on the first chapter. I don't want to fill up the chapters with these things and annoy you, the readers. Sound fair?

"Family Ties"

By: Beloved Shadow of Light

+ Pain's Twilight +

Ringed eyes quietly scanned the unusual architectural structures that filled this small country village. To an outsider, it would seem completely out of place. Hundreds of cables and wires were threaded through the village, digging deep into the ground as well as being threaded through the buildings, tall antennas filling the sky. Unlike other villages which seemed to be built around their country's territory, this one seemed to stand out the most. The skies were dark, a light drizzle pouring over every part of the village, the inhabitants used to the storms but the figure tensed when he sensed something different. His eyes widen momentarily as he got to his feet and vanished with barely a sound. He reappeared in front of what appeared to be the tallest tower of the village, his slight impatience well hidden as he ignored the rain fall down around him. He watched as the ground shifted and one of his best spy in the organization appeared but why was he carrying someone with him?

Zetsu didn't appear to mind the rain though the large leaves didn't completely open, allowing just enough for his intense yellow eyes to be seen. He knew the leader had sensed something as he usually waited in the tower when he came back but he drew the hood of the coat he had stolen on the way to reveal her face. For a man who hid his emotions every second of the day he watched as his face paled.

"Shiruba... Zetsu, what happened to her?" he demanded, stepping forward to take her into his arms, hearing her hiss in pain even as she wrapped her arm around his neck, as though knowing who was holding her without having to open her eyes.

"It's a long story, Pain-sama," he said quietly.

"Tell me what you saw," he said as he turned and headed into the tower, listening as the ex-Kusa shinobi followed.

"Apparently Orochimaru sent his ninjas to bring her to him but she escaped. I lost track of her but I followed the kyūbi jinchūriki to the borders. He fought Uchiha Sasuke and lost," he summed up.

"What has this to do with Shiruba?"

"Uchiha rammed his fist into the blonde's chest but she healed him," his rough voice answered, eyes narrowing at the memory. "Looked like she had been in a fight herself with the amount of blood she lost."

Pain said nothing as they entered a large room that served as their medic ward when members returned with injuries. Gently setting the young teen on the table he removed the coat, noting the make-shift bandages that were bleeding through. Resting his hand on her forehead he concentrated and found that she had almost no chakra at all. He moved quickly yet carefully in removing the soaked clothing to better attend to her wounds when he noticed a strange mark on the curve where her neck melding into her shoulder. "What is this?"

"Present from Orochimaru..." Dull blue eyes with tarnished silver flecks cracked open, trying to focus on the face above her. "It's a Juin Jutsu... but it looks like a hickey..."

Zetsu made a slight face. "That's disturbing."

"How did you get it?" the leader asked as he continued to remove the soaked and ruined clothes, allowing Zetsu to properly treat her injuries.

"During the genin exams... disguised myself as that little shit... I fooled him good," she smirked. "He bit me there... It tries to take over, tainting my natural chakra... last time I used it, I turned into some berserker and butchered three nins with my bare hands... even now I can feel it trying to take over..."

"That would explain the strange chakra I felt on the way here," the human plant commented as he checked the temporary splint he had made for her broken shinbone. Resting his hands on her leg he focused his chakra to boost the healing.

"Yeah... baka hebi..." She sighed deeply, wincing as her abused ribs protested, making her flinch but stopped when the gray eyed man placed his hand on her chest to keep her still. "Sent his men to bring that teme to him and dragged me along, made us go into the second stage... they said I had to die..."

His entire body flinched as hearing that and gripped her hand tightly, forcing himself to stay calm. He had seen his own share of death, had taken several lives himself but to hear that she had been forced to die? "Zetsu said you escaped, though."

She blinked and looked at the spy as his moved his hands to her side, healing her ribs. "Why didn't you help?" she asked.

"Looked like you could take them on yourself," he said gruffly but he had literally been at war with himself at wanting to rip their hearts from their chests and force them to watch as he devoured the blood-filled organs. "Lost ya after that."

"Curse was trying to take over, but I fought it off... then I felt the chakra and went to the falls... I don't care what the hell Itachi says, his brother will suffer for nearly killing Naruto."

"You used your chakra to heal him." She nodded and her could see the way her eyes were drooping. "How is she, Zetsu?"

"I've managed to heal her bones as well as her other injuries, both internally and externally. The blood loss will take time but she'll live," his lighter side commented.

"When can we go after him?" the darker side demanded angrily, wanting to taste his blood despite how tainted it was. "It's his fault!"

"Soon but our plan comes first." Making sure the blanket was wrapped around Shiruba snugly he slid his hands under her body and once more took her into his arms. "Go and gather the others. Tell them to return so we may begin the first stage in our plan."

Hai." He bowed and quietly left to gather the other members. But on the inside, he was glad their hime had returned to them. Now their master plan could begin and when it was over, no one would stop them.

Pain traveled up the many floors of the tower, making sure not to jar the young lady but as he climbed the steps he thought back to what had brought her and two other war orphans together.

The small country of Ame was a landlocked place, borders touching three of the great shinobi nations as well as two smaller countries but sadly, when the wars broke out between each other they were caught in the heart of it. Countless battles ravaged the lands, many lives were lost, and even with the wars over Rain Country was not the same. The former leader, Hanzo, was a tyrant with the power to back up his success. He had developed many enemies but there was no one to take him down. Before he knew it, civil war broke out but this time it was Ame's own children fighting each other. It had taken him years to get strong enough to make a difference and now that things were falling into place he was not going to let it fail.

He arrived at Shiruba's room and pushed the door open. It was similar to the others with a full bed, wardrobe, desk and chair and bookcase but hers had a window that overlooked the village. Moving to the bed he laid her down and made sure she was covered before moving to leave but her voice stopped him.

"You should get some rest," he said quietly.

"I will but later." Slowly sitting against the pillows she watched as the rain fell, striking the window pane. She felt the bed dip as he sat down but neither of them said anything for several long moments. "Nothing's changed since I left," she said quietly.

"Iie, but now that you're back I don't feel so alone," he admitted softly. "Shiruba-"

"She died the second those assholes forced the pill down her throat," she quickly interrupted, still staring out at the rain.

"... You know what we have to do. Do you still want to stay here and help me?" He felt her hand reach out to cover his and squeeze it tightly.

"We both made a promise to avenge our friends and make Ame great," she began softly, tears slowly falling even as her face twisted into that of suppressed anger. "But we also swore to make the other nations suffer for not helping us when we needed them the most. And I, can never forgive them for their past actions. They deserve to feel the true meaning of pain."

"And they will. Until they have known the true pain that we ourselves have felt, they will never understand what it means." Squeezing her hand tightly he slowly stood. "Get some rest. When the others arrive, I'll let you know."

"Arigato..." Watching him leave she sighed deeply and settled into the crimson and ebony sheets, pulling them around her body. Thankfully the tower was always kept warm so the bed was a soothing feeling as it seethed into her cold body. Within mere moments she was deep in slumber, dreaming of a secret past she could never really forget.

--

Pain quickly scanned his city for any troubles but everything was fine. The skies had turned darker even with the heavy clouds in the skies but now and then he would catch glimpses of lightning, hear the thunder rumble angrily. It would take time for the rest of the organization to arrive but that gave him time to think and ponder.

The tiny country had come a long way since he was a child, and while those bore the slashed hitachi of the shinobi they were forever loyal to the man they have come to call a god. His lips twitched at that. A god called Pain? Ridiculous but better than that former tyrant. He still remembered when Hanzo had killed a small group of rebels that had hoped to overthrow him but in the process he destroyed a great deal of the area and killed many innocent lives. And he didn't seem the least bit sorry for such an action. To him, shinobi were expendable as nothing more than mindless tools of war. The line had been crossed when one of his best friends had been killed for going against his orders, and another taken for his harem of unwilling women. To have lost both of them and running the risk of losing another he couldn't take it anymore.

No one knew how he had done it but it had taken days and in the end, he walked out of Hanzo's home with his served head in his iron-grip. That's when he revealed that he had also killed every single person that had continued to remain loyal to the now-dead tyrant despite his numerous crimes. The people were shocked but rather than fear him or demand his own head, they began to praise him for doing what all had wished they could have done. And through it all the last member of his family, and his best friend, remained at his side.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. Sometimes he wondered how his life would have turned out if his mentor had continued to stay here in Ame rather than return home with his two cold-hearted teammates. Would he had been please with him or would he have tuned his back on him? Regardless peace was never a permanent solution in such a tiny country but fighting among each other just made things worse. It was time for those selfish bastards that left them to die to experience the same pain he himself suffered and to steal away a priceless treasure then never realized they had until it was too late.

Six-ringed eyes slowly opened as he felt several different patterns in the rain. He knew who it was and knew that two of them would be very happy to know that their precious hime had come home. Giving himself a few more minutes to himself he silently stood from the window seat and walked out of his room, walking down the halls to the large meeting room. Like the other rooms it was warmed via the multiple heating coils that extended through the floors and walls, the candles around the walls silently lit up one by one, revealing a large round table a deep mahogany wood with ten high backed chains surround it, each one bearing a different blood-red kanji burned into the back. Standing at his spot he waited, watching as the door opened and two figures stepped in.

"Itachi, Kisame."

"Leader-sama," came the cool reply as they quietly stood at their posts.

"What's with the new weather changes?" the ex-Kiri nin asked, leaning his massive sword against his seat.

"One of our members has finally come home."

Itachi nodded but watched as the door opened and watched as Zetsu silently walked to his side of the table. Moments later two figures entered and also stood beside their seats.

"When did we get lightning with rain, un?" the slightly irate blonde asked, his slashed hitachi of Iwa partly visible through his long bangs.

"It will explained later. I trust neither of you were detected during your mission?" Pain asked.

"No one noticed a thing but he is planning something immense," Sasori said softly as was his nature. They waited a bit longer until the final two members arrived. Though several of the members could have done without them.

"What in the name of Jashin is the big deal, calling us back now?!" Hidan demanded angrily as he stormed up to the table, his pendant and slashed Yuga headband glinting in the candlelight. "We're been all over the place thanks to that greedy ass, and you decide now to call us back?!"

"Keep insulting me and I'll see how long you can survive without your head," Kakuzu threaten as he wiped the rest of the rain from his face and Taki band.

"You and what pathetic god?!" he snapped, holding his blood-red scythe ready.

"Pain-sama should have done us a favor and left you two out there," Kisame grunted in annoyance.

"Stay out of this, sushi!!"

"What did you call me, freak?" he growled angrily.

"You heard me!! Or are you deaf as you are fucking ugly?!" Unfortunately this began an argument among the members but before they could use the meeting room as their personal fighting arena a wave of killing intent was released, making them freeze before the two were slammed into the solid walls by a powerful force, forcing them to drop their weapons. Pain's eyes narrowed dangerously, watching as they slowly got to their feet and made their ways back to their seats.

"I have called you here for an important reason. One of our members who has been gone for a long time has finally returned home and she has some very important information to share with us." At that the door opened and their final member entered.

Dressed in the same long cloak of midnight embodied with bloody clouds, her hair that was the color of a blue jay's feather was combed to the left side of her face, nearly hiding one of her deep blue eyes from view. A white rose was pinned after her right ear, holding the longer strands away. She said nothing as she silently entered the room, walking to her seat which was to the right of Pain and gave the briefest of nods.

"I wish we could have meet under better circumstances," she said in a cool tone.

"Yugure-hime, it is good to see you again," Sasori said with a polite nod. Moving almost as one the group sat, all of the chairs save for the one that read "sora" now filled.

"Where have you been this whole time, _hime_?" Hidan sneered.

"I have picked up some valuable information pertaining to Orochimaru and two of the jinchūrikis." She told them what she had learned which Zetsu verified. This caused some commotion but Itachi was the one to ask what was on their minds.

"What about our plans?" he asked in a solemn tone.

"That is why I have called you all here." Everyone turned to Pain as he looked at them each in turn. "It is time for us to put the first stage of my plan to order. Soon the elemental nations and the world will learn the true meaning of pain."

**Author's Notes:** And so this chapter brings an end to 'Family Ties'. This chapter is shorter compared to the others and I'm sorry but a new reviewer yet a very talented writer herself pointed out that we have read or seen the manga up-to-date. Okay I can accept that so I decided not to do a flashback on this chapter as I want to try and focus more on Akatsuki than her since she already had her chapter.

Here is the quick update of my personal life and why I may be gone from the internet for a while. I'm moving back to my hometown and sadly the area where I will be living is apparently unable to get inter of any kind. Pathetic right? Well today is to be my last day of internet where I am now hence why the chapter is a bit on the short side. I'm still trying to get the internet but I don't know how long it will take. So please, bear in mind that I do have a personal life and at times it can and will get in the way of my writings but I have not abandoned this or any other stories I have written. I'll still have my email account so you can send emails if you want it'll just be a while for me to get to them.

I hope you have enjoyed this and I hope you will enjoy the sequel for this will I have decided to call "Family Bonds" (unless you guys can think of a better title). See you when I can and remember, the poll is still up so vote vote vote!! :-D

_**Yuga:**_ _Hot Spring (in case no one knows Hidan is from Yugakure no sato which translates into Hidden Hot Springs Village. Wanna guess how and why they were wiped out?)_

_**Taki:**_ _Waterfall_

_**Yugure:**_ _twilight_


End file.
